Those Who Shake the World
by Black Howling0
Summary: A story revolving around the lives, deaths, and births of Ravens. Ultimately telling the tale of a Raven named Zen. Format Update is now in effect from Chapter 13 and up. Keeping my now Ancient promise with 36. 37 got corrupted so, yeah, it'll take time.
1. Another Pretender

Disclaimer: I do not own Armored Core. Armored Core belongs to Fromsoftware and Agetec. I only own the main characters in a few of the stories.

By: Black Howling0

**Note:** As a very few of you may remember, this was originally a series of script formatted stories, which should help explain the tricky (and irritating) present tense style. Chapter 12 was the last of those scripts (I cut out several of them). I've also gone ahead and returned to standard writing format, hence the 2.0. This story takes place throughout Nexus.

Remember:  
Chapters 1-12 Originally script format (ugh)  
Chapters 13+ Standard (yay)

Chapter 1: Another Pretender

It's dark. The gentle voice of a woman now cuts into this blackness. "Looks like you're late." she says.

"I was relying on you to wake me, Mother. Buut…I think we both have to share the blame for this one, would you not agree?" the calm voice of a man responds.

"Yes, well, I'm not as young as I use to be, remember? I'll make sure to wake you on time from now on." the mother speaks softly. "Zen, you need to hurry or you'll miss your appointment." she follows in a more serious tone.

"Right, Mother. I'm leaving now." he answers.

A young man now stands alone in a cold metal room. Back turned, his long black hair spiking down to his waist. He's wrapped in a sleek onyx suit, a Raven's pilot wear. "That was rather impressive, Zen." Another man tells him. The young pilot turns, revealing his dark skin and even darker eyes. Eyes that seem to hold on to some deep strand of sorrow.

Despite that, he wears a warm smile on his face. He then answers the tall silver haired man who just entered the room from behind. "If you say so. But that test wasn't as tough as I would have expected." Decked in the same type of suit (his colored ivory), the veteran, liking the rookie's spirit, smiles lightly in return.

"So, Jack, I guess you want to chalk up that record breaking success to you being my observer…Eh?" Jack-O, one of the top-rankers in the Raven's Ark. Stern, well respected, and above all else, dangerous.

"Not at all. You earned that score with skill alone." he calmly tells Zen. "Now that you've been registered as a Raven, I suggest you go ahead and get yourself settled in. You've got a good deal to upload. Corporate information, Operator assigning, R and R-" Jack is cut off by the new Raven.

"R and R?" the rookie responds with a raised eye.

Jack shakes his head negatively. The vet turns away from Zen and walks back to the opposite of the room. He brushes his hair behind shoulders. "Rules and Regulations…" he answers in earnest. "One thing I don't tolerate. One thing I give no exception to…Are those who don't follow the rules and regulations of the Ark." Jack folds his arms after saying this.

"A stickler for order, are we?" Zen says with a smile. "Not to worry, I feel the same. However, those who issue these rules should always abide by them at all times themselves. If not, they aren't rules. Just the dominations of those in power."

Zen's eyes almost piercing Jack, the elder nods in agreement. "Well said, young Raven. With your natural skills and way of thinking, you should do well here." the Raven says as he prepares to leave. "First and foremost, I recommend that you go to your new quarters and purchase a combat worthy AC. That is…Unless you'd like to do battle in that standard model." he says with a mild smirk on his face.

"I already know exactly what I'll need." Zen responds.

"I thought so. Very well, Zen. I'll be keeping an eye on you. Don't turn out to be a disappointment." Jack exits the room with those words.

Zen smiles and closes his eyes. "Same goes for you." The new Raven exhales lowly.

After almost a day of absorbing all the information a Raven needs to live by, Zen shuts off the monitor he'd been at for hours. He exits his well decorated room and makes his way around the Ark. Ravens, engineers, doctors, professionals of all fields could be found within this vast complex. Zen finds himself at the Ark's AC garage, where he notices that a couple of female workers appear to be whispering secrets among each other. Zen offers them a coltish glance, knowing he was probably their topic.

At one of the garage help windows, Zen speaks with a young employee stationed there. "I'm Zen. I placed in my order about an hour ago. Is my AC ready?" he asks respectfully. The teenager begins typing on the console before him at a professional's pace.

"Let's see…Zan…Zanba…Zen…Okay, here we go. Armored Core name…Replica. Set up…Queen, Gaea, CR-B83TB…Baboon?" he says strangely before continuing. "Cougar, Pixie3, Fairy, duel Hydra2, M-" Zen interrupts the young worker.

"Listen, I know-" the kid interrupts in return.

"Sorry about that, Raven. I tend to get lost in the information. Anyway, your AC has been customized and colored as requested. Onyx base, black aid, silver options, red details and grey joints." he almost sings.

_The kid likes to talk._ Zen thought to himself with the usual arch just below.

"If you'd like to take it out for a test run, just let me know."

Zen nods in agreement to the offer. The kid's fingers go into a flurry once again. "Okay, sub arena A-11 has been reserved for Replica. The AC itself is just down to the left. Hanger A-6." the nameless kid tells him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Raven."

Zen heads down to the specified hanger, passing and being passed by several hulking ACs. To his surprise, there are already a few Ravens standing near his AC. As he approaches, one of them appears to be laughing at Replica. The jesting man notices Zen and cuts his antic short.

"I see you find something amusing about my AC. Care to let me in on it?" Zen asks with that same warm expression on his face.

The two Ravens in company look to their stocky, bearded associate, who was just so full of laughs a few seconds ago. He responds to this by clearing his throat and taking on a serious tone. "Listen, kid. I was just telling my comrades, that this here's a fool's AC."

Zen raises an interested eye to the remark as the Raven continues. "I mean, who in their right mind uses Baboons on an already high drain middle weight? Then on top of that, equips duel MGs that exceed their accuracy. It may look menacing, but that machine is a death trap." the Raven proudly states as others are now taking notice of the scene.

Zen's gentle reflection doesn't falter. "To those who can't see past numbers and statistics, their futures as Ravens will be short ones." Zen states while looking over Replica. "It seems you've yet to open your eyes."

"What are you trying to say?" the now angered Raven shouts. He dislikes the fact that Zen, a day-old rookie, has preached down to him in front of numerous Ravens. Noting his rising anger, one of the Raven's buddies tries to take him aside before _real _trouble starts up. He refuses.

"Damn kid thinks he's something because he broke the entrance exam record!" the Raven yells while being held back.

"Is that what this is about?" Zen sighs. "I'll give you one last piece of advice, Raven. The ones who bark like dogs…usually die like them…You'd do well to remember that." Zen casually says while preparing to ride the ramp to next level. It takes both his associates to help restrain the fuming Raven this time.

"Trasher, calm down! Why are you letting this guy get to you?" one of them adds while pulling him.

"I'm good, Vernhunt. I'm cool…" Trasher explains to the slimmer Raven trying to calm him.

"I think that's more than enough for today, guys." the voice of a woman interrupts from above. "Trasher, you're already on probation, aren't you?"

"Humph, damn rookies think they own the place these days…" he mumbles to his people while looking up at the woman who just spoke. Trasher and his goon squad begin to leave as Zen arrives on the next level of the garage. Trasher gives him a final hateful gaze. Zen, again, returns the opposite.

"You're new. You should try not to make enemies so soon." the sleek, casually dressed woman with fiery red hair explains. She continues studying Replica. It seems she's been doing so for a while.

"So, you're saying there's a time to make enemies at the Ark? When exactly should I start then?" Zen asks her in a frivolous manner.

She catches herself and smiles. The woman then takes an unplayful stance. "Listen…This AC's base set up and color scheme…Where did you learn it?"

Zen sees she wants a straight answer. He gives her one. "From a Raven of the past. This AC is called Replica for that reason. A reason I'm sure you know." he answers seriously.

The woman narrows her eyes and looks Zen over for a bit. "I see. Well, I'll tell you this. Using that design may get the attention of _certain_ individuals. You aren't the first Raven to do this. The pilots who used similar set ups in the past didn't last long here." she says solemnly.

"I'm not just another pretender. I'm using Queen." Zen lets out will another lighthearted smile.

The female Raven desperately tries to keep herself from laughing at his playful response.

"Etzam. A Raven." she said while extending a hand to Zen, who accepts.

"You can call me-" she stops him, and finishes his introduction.

"Zen. I know. The rookie who broke one of Genobee's records on his first day." an impressed Etzam finishes. "Don't act as if people haven't noticed. Word spreads fast in this place." Etzam adds as she fearlessly sits on the second level railing. "By breaking that record, you've already made friends, rivals..and enemies. That's just the kind of place this is."

"I can tell." he replies. " See? I'm gonna make enemies no matter what I do." he tells her while stepping onto the bulk of Replica's back.

"Guess that advice I gave you isn't so useful." she sighs.

Zen can tell the Raven has a good aura, and decides to ask: "Would you like-" Etzam cuts in again.

"To spar? Then maybe show you around the Raven's Ark?" she casually answers. "Sure." the Raven smiles.

They share now a laugh. As the two continue speaking, Jack-O watches the young Ravens from the display inside his giant ivory AC. Fox Eye, its name as popular as its appearance. Jack's face appears lost on the two. He then receives a transmission on a secure channel.

"Jack, the new Raven you requested we watch is having trouble with his first mission…" a stern female voice relays to him. "You're wasting my time…"

"Pathetic…I guess that one was gifted with more luck than skill to have done so well before." Jack says in a discomfited voice. Inside a personal garage reserved for top-rankers only, Fox Eye comes to life. "But, he has potential. We can't afford to waste those who may be useful to us in the future." Jack tells the voice.

"You're actually going to help him? You must be in a good mood today. I take it you've found some new prospects?" the voice says in an interested note.

"Three, actually. One Raven who has been purposely staying below the radar. I've just discovered this about her today." he answers, as Fox Eye now walks out of its garage.

"And the other two?"

"The other two just joined the Ark today. Zen. Extremely skilled. He's obviously piloted before, but won't disclose that information." Fox Eye now boosts down the launch bay. "However, during my background check, I discovered nothing to prove this. He's interesting…It may sound strange, but he acts as if knows what's going on." Jack says with a interested look in his eyes.

"Is that so…? Send me the information, I'll have someone keep taps on him, along with the rest." she responds.

"Very well. The last one is…Evangel. He definitely has what we're looking for…" Jack says in an almost distasteful voice.

"But?" the voice asks.

"But, I get a bad vibe from him."

"Well, he is a Raven after all. Besides, that's hardly a means to pass him up."

"It isn't that simple." he counters. "I don't trust this one."

"You don't trust me either, Jack. But that hasn't stopped us so far, now has it?" the voice asks with a seductive air to it.

"Humph…" Jack exhales.

"It isn't Ravens that can't be trusted. It's humans…But that's what makes our lives so interesting."

"Are you saying we'll eventually betray each other?" Jack asks.

The woman expires a chesty chuckle. "Jack, you're a veteran Raven." she explains. "You should always be prepared for terra incognita."

"Just make sure you hold up your end of the design, Schneider…" he coldly responds.

"Yes, not to worry. The future is what I desire as well. Until our goals are fulfilled, you can rest easy, Raven."

Jack's face is filled with mentation. Fox Eye has exited the Ark, and is now boosting across rocky terrain. "Be that as it may, we can't afford to waste those who may prove useful to us. Right, Jack?" Schneider asks. Without needing an answer, she cuts her transmission. Jack's eyes sharpen in agreement too her words as Fox Eye boosts into the distance.


	2. Matinee Idol

Within someone's dark personal quarters, a display comes to life. It now reads:

_Pilot: Q_

_AC Name: Echoic_

_AC: CR-H81S4/CR-C69U/CR-A80S3/CR-LH89F/CR-B81/CR-WB78GL/CR-WR73R2/CR-WL69LB_

_Color: Night Black_

_Mission: Special Forces Removal_

Chapter 2: Matinee Idol

Bayload City, the peaceful and secure stronghold of Navis, encased within a great outer wall. Many well established people have come to live in this large city of hope. Though humanity has finally returned to the surface world, many communities still remained sheltered in some form or another. Obviously to protect themselves in this dangerous world. And maybe because they've also developed an almost symbiotic bond to this way of living.

Perhaps a result of spending so many generations within the Earth's womb. The citizens of Bayload City have cleared the streets on this night. Earlier that day, it was broadcast that a scheduled city cleansing was to take place at this time. As the outer wall vents lay open, a rainstorm pours heavily throughout the city. An AC now comes into view. AC Echoic, and its pilot, who simply went by Q. Inside his cockpit, a casually dressed Q surveys the city with a determined look on his face.

He's a scruffy looking young man (sixteen) with medium length brown hair. And his patience seems to be wearing thin.

"I've been here for over an hour…" he mumbles. "How long is it gonna take for these guy's to make their move? Maybe that tip the Navis people got was bogus." Q sets his face in hand, tapping his cheek with finger.

"Damn…Why do I keep accepting these lame ass missions?" the youngster grunts.

Q shakes his head and begins to remember exactly why. Why he accepts every Crest mission that comes across his table. Even though this was a Navis contract, Crest was fully backing them at this time.

"To be like him." Q stated aloud. "Yeah. I knew it wouldn't be easy." he added while looking into his open hand with proud eyes. "It won't be."

A spike of determination strikes the young Raven. "But I'll prove to him that I'm worth notice. I'll show Genobee what he means to me…" Q's glowing confidence is interrupted by that last statement. "Ahem! As a fellow Raven! As a man! " he quickly adds.

His manhood reasserted, Q continues. " I'll become just as good as he is."

The pilot leans back in his cockpit and smirks a little. "Hell, even better." he confidently adds. "It's nothing new for a Raven to be inspired by the current top-ranker. But I'm not just some fan…That man changed my life."

Q thinks back to a personal moment in his troubled past. _No…He saved it…Without even realizing..._the Raven thought while he adjusted Echoic's display.

The voice of a young women now emits from his AC's radio. "You know, you should really stop doing that during missions. It's not healthy. Focus on the mission, Q."

"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to you…" he pouts in response.

A cold and professional voice now responds. "Speaking with pilots on personal matters during a mission is prohibited." the woman explicates.

An apologetic expression follows Q. "Right, right. I was talking to myself. Sorry, Sis." he replies.

"Q!" the Ark operator shouts.

The pilot squints and cowers a bit in his cockpit. "Operator. I meant to say Operator…man…" he whimpers.

Q begins rubbing his head as he mumbles a bit more under his breath. Suddenly, out of the darkness, four large special forces MTs come racing into the city.

"We're on scene. Commencing operation." the special forces leader tells his elite team.

Taking notice of the enemy, Q shoots up in his cockpit, and now prepares for battle. The Raven's eyes have fire, but they don't blaze as those of a seasoned warrior. As two of the MTs cut around the corner before Navis HQ, they notice Q's soaking AC.

In a calm voice, the team leader speaks to his people again. "No one panic. They found out. No matter. It's just one AC. From the looks of it, I'd say C class at most. Activate ECM and take it down." he orders.

"Roger!" they reply.

"Take out those MTs." the Raven's operator commands.

Fired up, he replies like the professional he believes himself to be. "Copy!" Q responds loudly.

Echoic fires its rifle at the two MTs before it, however, the ECM effect begins to present its cruel and impish charms, as Q's display begins to go haywire.

Q bangs down on the screen. "Damn! No!" he shouts.

"They're using electronic countermeasures. Stay alert." Q's sister says in a calming voice.

"Easy for you to say!" he barks. "But I'll be fine, don't worry!"

Echoic races down the streets in pursuit of the now fleeing MTs. As Q fires at them again, they separate down two different streets, and now take cover. His rifle shots tear across the side of a building. A realization drills in. One that should have been fairly obvious from the start.

"I-I can't risk the lives of the people here." he grits. "But, I can't just-"

Q is cut off by the surprise attack of the other two MTs, who have now appeared behind him. Echoic staggers from the shots received to its back. It spins to return fire, but the MTs duck for cover behind the buildings. Q once again hesitates. A rookie's blemish.

"Cowards!" an enraged Q shouts out.

Sensing the Raven's dilemma, the special forces leader provides tactics on the fly. "What a fool...He's afraid of causing damage to the city! Take advantage!"

The MTs break off. "Roger!" they respond in chorus.

The MTs Q had originally chased down the street now take their turn and blast him from behind. Echoic turns and fires two safety shots. From within the highest corridors of Bayload City, another black AC watches this pluvious battle. The reason, the idol, Duel Face. The ominous machine quietly watches and waits. Back inside Echoic's cockpit, Q is losing his cool.

"Come on…Think! What would Genobee do in this situation?" he desperately asks himself out loud. "He'd take flight, and let them have some aerial grenades." the greenhorn answers.

Q turns his controls sharply, as the sounds of the MT's rifle fire blares outside.

"My AC doesn't have that ability just yet. I could barely afford what I have now." he mutters.

As the battle commences, Echoic occasionally ripples with energy, a result of the powerful electronic jamming. The enemies continue hiding in the darkness as another series of blast pound on Echoic. The poor Duel Face inspired AC takes uncertain cover. Now fed up with the MT's irritating tactics, Q bites down in frustration and decides to act.

"Fine!" he yells, as Echoic now takes to the air.

Within the cockpit of Duel Face, a suited up Genobee sits. His dark helmet turns in disagreement to Q's decision. Echoic locates one of the MTs and fires. He hits. But it was all a decoy maneuver. The three remaining MTs have taken positions, and now fire a triangulated series of shots directly into the airborne AC. Echoic feels this attack and comes crashing down to the ground as a result.

"I had no idea these guys would be this good. I know they're special forces, but-" Q cuts himself off and begins to collect his composure. "Stay calm. Focus. Think. How to beat them? And without harming civilians?" the Raven asks himself.

With an answer to his questions, the readjusted Raven smirks. "Humph, when you can't beat them-" Echoic dashes into Bayload City's shroud of darkness.

"He's retreating?" an MT pilot asks.

"Ha! Don't let him escape! Another Raven kill for us means promotions." the leader reminds his squad.

"Roger!" they answer with a hint of excitement.

The MTs split up and race to cut off Echoic. As one of the MTs comes around a street corner, it finds itself facing down the barrel of a kneeling Echoic's grenade launcher.

"Hey." Q smoothly says to his prey.

Echoic lets loose an explosive round, sending the green MT flying down the clear street in slabs. A perfect and safe attack. The ECM counter begins to lower, and the effect is now less problematic. Q smirks, relishing the moment. Perhaps a bit too long. A channel opens to the Raven.

"You'll pay for what you did to Miller, Raven!" the lead MT pilot yells to Q.

The lead MT has appeared behind Q's kneeling AC. He rushes, and begins firing precise shots into Echoic. The other two MTs now come on the scene, joining the revenge bombardment. Echoic struggles to rise while taking serious amounts of damage. Upon witnessing this, Duel Face's blood-red mono-eye now comes to life.

Echoic is up. It aims its rifle and fires at the lead MT. He connects with a few shots, but the MT resorts to the usual tactic, breaking behind a building.

"This is too much! I-I can't risk innocent lives. I won't!" Q sternly shouts as his AP alert begins to ring.

A powerful blast hits hard, and Echoic goes down into a smoking crouch.

"Q…" his sister calls worriedly over the radio.

The Raven is injured. Q squints to the display as the lead MT grows closer.

"I can't believe this…All because I…" the fading youth grumbles.

Echoic is surrounded. The lead MT, now upon Echoic, aims the barrel of its rifle towards the AC's cockpit, which is situated just below and behind the head. It's fairly obvious, the MT pilot has done this before.

"Sorry, Sis…" Q exhales in remorse.

Without warning, Duel Face comes speeding around a corner. The lead MT turns, and before it can act, is horizontally slashed with a magnificent spinning maneuver by Duel Face and its blade. The MT, and its now separated arm, fall to the ground defeated. The second nearby MT now begins to emit smoke and sparks from the waist.

Genobee had sliced this MT in half during that precise attack as well. The final MT steps back in horror. It prepares to make a break for it, but Duel Face continues the assault with another twirling tactic. This one ending with its rifle pointing directly at the final MT. He fires.

The MT is pierced by the deadly accurate shots. Several of these rounds tear into the building behind. However, Genobee doesn't let up. He continues firing until the MT falls. Q struggles for a button in his cockpit. He opens a channel to his hero.

"Gen-Genobee? Why…are you here?" Q manages to ask. He then lowers his head in shame. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…failed you." he cries.

Duel Face now turns and faces the conquered AC.

"Please…Please, tell me…How do I become…the best? Like you." the broken Raven asks with tears building in his eyes.

Duel Face stares him down for a brief moment. Its mono-eye seems to pierce Q from the display in his cockpit. Q begins to look as if he's become hypnotized by it. As if his very soul is now listening to the AC's arcanum advice. And with that, Duel Face activates its boosters and tears off into the night. A weak call comes in over Echoic's comm-system.

"Q! C-Come in! Q! C-can you h-hear me?"

"Yes, Operator. I hear you. I'll be fine." Q responds while wiping his eyes.

The space just behind Echoic's head slides back. The cockpit rises to the surface, and Q exits his AC, as the rain now drowns out the machine's wounds. Q looks to the remains of the MTs. The damage Duel Face's bullets caused to the building in front of him. The blade scar across the building behind the still standing MT to his left.

"I see…I understand…what you were telling me." Q responds to Genobee's wake. The soaking Raven looks to the darkness Duel Face followed.

"Never again…I'll never hesitate again…Not for anyone…Not ever..." the Raven declares in a new voice.


	3. Just Another Day

Chapter 3: Just Another Day

Zen's lying in his bed, suffering from what seems to be insomnia. It must be his one-hundredth time counting the number of designs on the ceiling of his new, and more decked out quarters.

_I can't sleep…It just seems wrong…Besides, if I do…I'll see them…_

The restless Raven sits up, revealing his muscular frame. Zen sets his feet on the floor and prepares to get up, until a voice catches him.

"Still can't sleep?" a woman asks from behind. "That's a bad habit".

"Sorry if I woke you, Etzam."

The redheaded woman sits up a bit from under the covers. "No, it's alright." she says warmly.

"Early bird_…_Right?" he states.

"That bird actually slept." a now mirthless Etzam answers.

"Heh, right." Zen says, rubbing his head. He offers her his now classic expression. "I have a mission soon. Sleep only gets in the way of that."

"Sleep is just as important as all the time we've spent training, Zen."

Zen sighs. "Yes, _dear_." he sings.

Etzam is caught off-guard by another of Zen's frisky responses. _He always manages to do that…_

Zen gets up, and begins preparing for his next mission. Under her watchful eye, Etzam confesses to him: "I'm not normally like this…"

"Like what?"

"We've only know each other for a little under three weeks now…" she whispers. "Yet, here I am…"

Zen pauses at this. "You have regrets?" he asks.

"None." she responds. "It's just…You bring out a person in me, I thought was long gone. And that scares me. I can't afford to feel like that. Not again…"

Zen sits beside Etzam, placing a hand in her wild hair. "Then don't, silly." he plainly tells her.

"Don't?" the female Raven breathes out, while removing his hand. "Why are you always like this? So insouciant…"

"Is that what you think?" Zen asks as he begins putting on his gear. "I don't care?"

"No…I mean…" Frustrated with her emotions, she gives up a sigh.

"Etzam, we're friends. Two people who find comfort in one another. Nothing more, nothing less." he explains.

_I thought I'd be the one telling you that…_she says to herself.

"I'm off. See you later."

"You had better come back in one piece."

"I will." Zen stops at the now open door. "Etzam."

"Yes?"

"Don't get too attached to me…Okay?" he tells her in a serious stance.

"Okay…" an understanding woman responds.

Zen then makes his way. Etzam thinks to herself in the moment, and concludes that more sleep is probably the best medicine for now. Zen makes his way to the AC garage. The top-ranker AC garage. He's greeted by numerous Ravens on the way. Some friendly, most not.

"Q!" Zen hears a woman shout.

Zen turns to see a young Raven storming up to him; followed by a concerned girl of about the same age.

"You!" he shouts while pointing a finger in Zen's face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he yells.

"Q, calm down! Remember what the doctor said!" the girl pleads.

Zen notices the almost fresh stitches running across the young Raven's left cheek. "My name's Zen." he gently announces .

"I know that, smart ass!" Q grunts. "Everyone knows who the hell you are, thanks to all the records you've been breaking! Even snatching the arena's tenth spot in only nineteen days with that gorilla of an AC!

_Gorilla…? Heh_.

"Yet you continue floating around here as if you're too damn cool to notice it!"

Zen sighs, and now prepares to leave.

"You won't beat me…" Q mutters. "I'll be the one _he_ accepts…Not you!" the Raven barks before running off.

"Please forgive my brother, Raven." the girl implores. "He just wants to prove to a _certain_ pilot-"

"I know the story." Zen interrupts. "Don't let it bother you."

"Thank you for understanding, Raven." the girl said with a respectful bow.

"This isn't some manga…Those hot-blooded emotions will only get him so far." Zen closes his eyes. "Be sure to tell your brother what I said, Lisa."

"I-I will!" the young operator answers.

Now in his personal garage, Zen is greeted by Replica, and its personal staff of mechanics. Top-rankers receive all the perks.

"Yo, Zen!" one of the upbeat mechanics shouts out.

"Hey, guys. How's he doing?" Zen asks the crew.

The eldest mechanic, now cleaning his hands, answers that. "Seeing as you've yet to really wreck the ol' boy, he's doing fine. Ready for action!" he says with a slap to Zen's shoulder. "You should try and be a little more reckless in battle." he jokes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure after this mission, you'll all have a lot of work on your hands." Zen said with a smile.

"Awesome! Just make sure you don't get your ass blown off on account of our boredom." a younger mechanic replies.

"Not to worry." the Raven answers.

Replica's handlers clear the room for its coming mission. Preparing to climb down onto his AC, Zen halts at a presence. "If you wanna ask me something, you'd better do it before I leave" he says aloud.

"You're indeed turning out to be the type of Raven I thought you'd be." Jack-O says, as he now steps out of the shadows.

"Heh…So, what did you want to ask me this time, Jack?"

"Can't I simply see a fellow Raven off?"

"I've come to learn that _simple_ isn't your style." Zen answers. He then bypasses the short ladder to Replica.

The two Ravens share an interrogator's smirk. Zen then straps himself into Replica's ascended cockpit, as Jack peers down from above.

"You know, aside from some very interesting part modifications, I've also noticed that you've been toying with several of that AC's major programs." the veteran points out.

"Just making it more comfortable. Have I broken any rules?"

"No, none that I know of. However, I do find it interesting that the upgrades you've made, are just outside of what's considered illegal." Jack folds his arms and gives Zen his cold, unforgiving eyes. "To accomplish such feats at the rate you have, it would take one with absolute understanding of the intricate inner workings of ACs, and the Ravens' Ark. A master."

"What can I say?" Zen answers with a shrug. "I'm a fast learner."

"Right…This Crest mission you're about to embark on…You do know that it's more than the contract stated?"

"That I do."

"Of course you do."

"Anything else, Jack?"

"It's personal."

"Hasn't stopped you so far."

"How were you able to afford that AC on your first day?"

"That's easy." Zen says as his cockpit begins to lower into the AC. "My mom bought it for me." he adds with a grin, before being swallowed by the Replica.

Jack's frosty equanimity takes a poke. "…Your…Mom?" Jack says with a blank stare, as he watches Replica walk out of the garage.


	4. Relics

Chapter 4: Relics

Several engineers, well-dressed executives, and military observers have come together in this place. One of the testing facilities owned and rented out by the Ravens' Ark. Today's avid observers are mostly members of the Crest corporation. The head Crest operator, a tall and arrogant woman, nods to this group before walking over to the comm-system.

Below the arena grounds: Replica. Waiting…Caressed by the darkness of the stand-by hanger. Within the cockpit, a man who appears to be in his final year of teenage life. His eyes seem to be lost in the seas of time.

"Raven, proceed to the ramp." the operator ordered without emotion.

Zen looks to his onyx helmet, securely placed in its reserve compartment. Carrying an unpleasant memory with it, Zen solemnly looks away.

…_No time for that now… _he thought as he activated Replica's start up protocols. "Right…" the now seemingly vagrant pilot answers.

Replica's duel visors shimmer blue as the AC proceeds onto the ramp, where it is then raised to the arena. Replica announces itself with the loud drumming of heavy metal footfalls.

Zen surveys the barren arena. ..._Where are you…?_

Though his opponent had not been mentioned in the contract received from Crest, he knew who it would be. After hearing the warnings from other Ravens around the Ark. Warnings about the _him_ taking notice. It was obvious to Zen who his opponent was.

"Let's begin." the operator says with a wind of ambition.

With those words, an engineer hands out folders to a select few people in the observation deck. They seem pleased with what they hold before them.

The second ramp starts up, as the arena grounds spawn the next participant in this test: Duel Face. The Crest parts; the pitch-black scheme; the two grenade launchers on its back, and its crimson red mono-eye, which almost illuminates the arena before it.

_There you are…_Zen smirked. It was all part of the Raven's plan it seems.

Inside this mechanical silhouette, another Raven, the current "Best". He looks to be in his late twenties. His light-colored skin, short dark hair, and soul-less eyes seem to project the harsh life he's lived. Genobee shows no emotion whatsoever. Those callous eyes now narrow at the AC captured within his main monitor.

_Zen…Like that other newcomer, Evangel, his performance has gone beyond exceptional on all layers… From missions, to the Arena. Even his scores in the training arena have toppled my own. _

Duel Face sets down a challenging foot at Replica.

_The AC's base arrangement is obvious to the informed. Yet, he pays respectful deference by not using the Wasp. Also, by naming the machine Replica…Who are you…?_

Genobee activates a few last options within cockpit as he preps for combat. "This pilot is surely more than he appears. However, I'll not allow such nonsensical thoughts to enter my mind. " He reaches for his helmet, and as if being told by some unseen force, rejects its safety. "Just like so many others, I'll put this woolgatherer down." the king of Ravens says with casual determination.

The silence in the arena is broken by the sounds of Replica's now taunting arm, as it clicks a Pixie3 at its opponent.

"His AC shows no give away signs of biological traits. " Zen whispered. "No simulated breathing, or overly humanoid movements. Perhaps he isn't hardwired into that machine after all. " Zen's eyes give a rare show of anger. "Or, perhaps they've finally managed to hide the traits of PLUS. I'll see soon enough…"

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the light blares green.

_This is it…_

_Humph…_

The two ACs shoot off in opposing directions. Duel Face immediately takes to the air and activates one if its back grenade launchers.

_Already?_ Zen thought as Duel Face fired at Replica, who avoids the heavy round.

Genobee continues his favorite tactic, demanding for Replica to dance for its life.

"Well, it's a start…I guess…" the VIP in the most expensive suit stated."

"Mr. Kisaragi, I was hoping you'd be more patient. After all, this exercise has only just started." the Crest operated whispered back.

"That was my father. I'm not as diligent as he was." the slim, slick haired man retorted.

"I understand, Mr. Kisaragi. " the operator bowed out.

The observers continue sitting comfortably in their soundproof dwelling, occasionally taking, and passing notes.

After a trial by fire, Replica gets some distance and lets loose a series of Hydra launches. Duel Face evades, and now continues its barbarous storm of grenade fire.

"Let's find out…" Zen exhales. Replica boosts hard, rushing directly beneath an aerial Duel Face. Now out of back cannon range, the apish AC boosts straight up towards Duel Face.

"What's this?" a surprisingly calm Genobee whispers.

Replica rams Duel Face from below, knocking the Crest AC out of control. As Duel Face boosts to regain aerial stability, Replica charges in again, this time shoulder tackling the AC. Duel Face pinned by the hulking Baboon arm, Replica now boosts straight towards a wall on the opposite of the arena.

"Show me the true face, Genobee…" Zen says as he presses hard on the controls.

Her position most likely on the line, the head Crest operator shoots to her feet.

"I can't get free..." Genobee mutters, as he repeatedly hammers his foot on the pedals.

With a thunderous boom, Duel Face is slammed hard into the arena wall.

The Crest operator isn't the only one on their feet at this point.

Replica then boosts off the swatted AC. Duel Face beings to slide down the severally cracked wall, almost like a mobster after being rattled by tommy gun fire. The black hole of an AC hits the floor with a loud clang.

Zen's eyes now watch for Duel Face's next movements with unwavering eyes.

"Humph, that was unexpected." the top-ranker muttered. "Huh?" Genobee notices that Replica hasn't followed up with an attack. An attack that could surely make it the winner of this exercise. He thinks for a moment.

Another pause. Several of the observers are growing impatient. Especially the Kisaragi VIP.

Genobee almost bares a smile. ..._So, that's what you're waiting for…Seems he's different after all…_the ace thought to himself.

Duel Face rises from the ground, using its standard re-calibrating systems.

Zen's eyes react to this action with a glimmer of relief.

Genobee learns over and opens a secure channel to Zen. "Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm not what you think." he says with a calm voice.

Zen does the same. "It seems you aren't." he states with an equally serene tone.

"But, if I were…What would your next course of action had been?"

"You easily saw through my approach to discover what you were. Having that level of depth, I'm sure you also have an idea as to what would have followed." Zen takes his hands of the controls and shakes his head. "The relics of the past…They will never bring humankind prosperity." he announced.

These words pierce Genobee's statuesque personality, knocking an unexpected wind from his body. "I agree with that wholeheartedly…" he whispers back. ..._This pilot…_

Growing intolerant of watching two stock-still ACs, the operator goes to the comm-system. "Pilots! Is there a problem?" she sternly yells.

Genobee places his finger on a button and responds to her with a single word:

"Silence!"

The Crest operator is shocked at Genobee's outburst. As are other bigwigs in the room.

"Let's not disappoint the _haves_." Zen tells Genobee. "Ravens on our level can easily hold a meaningful conversation whilst in battle."

"Indeed." he responds with a grain of amusement.

And with that, Replica runs towards Duel Face, machine guns blazing. Duel Face takes some damage before firing back. The top-ranker lands a few shots with its rifle before soaring again. Genobee, as always, relies on his grenades to orchestrate a battle.

"Who are you...? Really?" Genobee asks.

"Why not just ask am I _him?_"

"Because that would be absurd." the ace retorts. "Besides, you are far too young. However, there are distinct similarities in your combat techniques." Something strikes Genobee's mind. "Can it be? Are you the son of that Raven?" he asks.

"You can say that." Zen says almost in jest.

"I see."

Skidding from the hammering fists of the grenade fire behind it, Replica pulls a one-eighty, drops a Hydra2, and defiantly takes flight.

"Genobee, you say you agree with me, yet your soul belongs to the service of Crest."

"And your own to Mirage. The greater evil." Genobee counters.

"I accept missions that I deem worth my intervention. If it contributes to my goal, I have no problem with it. No matter who the client."

Genobee's cockpit is rocked by a blast. "Then what is your agenda?" he asks.

"To stop humanity from repeating the errors of the past." Zen responds, and in an almost heartbroken voice.

"So, you're just an idealist?"

"Humph, far from it…" Zen coldly answers.

"Then why don't you?" Genobee punches forward on his controls. "Go ahead, and show me how one person can change the world as they see fit." he says in a lifeless tone to Replica's pilot.

"Why not do just that yourself?" Zen parries.

"Because I am no fool. I'll continue slowly building my strength."

Zen's cockpit now feels a blow, as he begins preaching to Genobee again. "You say you're gathering power. But haven't you realized it?"

"What's that?"

"Heh, I'm not as popular. I'm just a replica after all." Zen receives an ammo alert on his monitor and takes the appropriate response. "A pretender." he then adds.

Replica drops its second Hydra2, feinting left, then countering right, as it skillfully evades Duel Face's ignited blade.

"But you, Genobee...You already have the power. That's all that matters to them. The power…The power to demand change...And it's not only Ravens."

Genobee, though totally engulfed in this battle, is deeply resonating with Zen's words.

"Many people in Crest support you. Our beliefs as well."

"Zen..." Genobee expires.

"If you decided to break away from that corporation, and take all they've given you, those who endorse you. You can stand strong against the mistakes of the past that want a new chapter to relive."

"Humph...And will you take part in this coup d'etat?" Genobee asks him sharply.

"Of course. However, at the moment, my fight is against the past itself."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

_I mean they'll come back…The reasons I sleep…Also, the reasons I can never sleep… _

Zen is brought back by a few rifle shots to Replica's torso. "I pray you never know..." he responds. "I'll leave it in your hands to take care of the present for a while.

"What?"

"Sorry, but Kisaragi requires my full attention." Zen says seriously, as Replica's eyes glare at the observation deck for a brief moment during a fly-by.

Of all the people in that room, only one reacts to this. The man from Kisaragi.

"I see. So, I take it you planned for all this to happen. Just so we could have this _talk_."

"Yeah, pretty much." Zen playfully answers.

"You could have simply e-mailed me..." an unamused Genobee responds.

"True. But that would have been far too boring."

"I don't know whether to call you extremely knowledgeable, or, extremely arrogant." the top-ranker mutters.

Zen smiles and responds to that. "Human arrogance will eventually usher in our downfall…Looking at the world through that lens of realization, it makes individuals seem insignificant in the grander scheme…Be that as it may…We still play our roles to their highest degree…" With an uncharacteristic expression and spike of anger, Zen finishes: "No matter how small!" he screams.

Replica explodes towards Duel Face, sending forth a storm of orbit and machine gun fire. Not expecting the rush, Duel Face, after being pummeled by fire, is knocked out of the air. Both ACs are damaged, Crest, suffering the most.

Wanting a speed increase, Genobee decides to drop Duel Face's now spent grenade launchers.

_Op-I, it's merely a pseudo PLUS system. These fools haven't rediscovered those scraps of the old age just yet. Looks like Crest doesn't really possess the technology they pretend to have. I guess I can leave them alone…For the time being…_ Zen thought to himself.

As if sensing the pilot has drifted again, Duel Face comes in for another blade attack. The screaming plasma just barely misses Replica's silver gut, as the AC now boosts backwards.

"Who would have thought a young Raven like you could see the world exactly as I. Perhaps you are indeed the son of that man. Let us finish this…Zen." Genobee says respectfully.

Replica, scraped, charred, and down to a single machine gun.

Duel Face, smoking and spitting sparks.

The ACs have had their fill of this battle, and are both ready for the final scene. They wildly boost at one another. They pass, however, after dashing past each other, the two ACs quickly spin around to face at point-blank range.

Duel Face's blade blazing just before Replica's face; Replica's Pixie3 back in Duel Face's.

Genobee now opens communications for all to hear. He speaks out to Zen, as if for the first time in this battle. "We're very alike." he tells Zen.

Zen plays along and does the same, sweeping their real conversation under the rug. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" Zen replies.

"You're very skilled. That was quite a workout."

"Yeah, I haven't had a match like this in a while."

The Crest operator interrupts. "Times up. Please disengage." she says coldly.

The two shadowy ACs lower their arms in sync as the test comes to an end.

The observers don't seem overly pleased with the collected data. Not to mention, the state Duel Face is in. The man from Kisaragi narrows eyes at Replica. He then to passes those same eyes to the Crest operator.

"I-I don't understand what went wrong! " she pleads.

Without a word, he and the group of dissatisfied observers begin leaving the room.

"Mr. Kisaragi, wait! " the Crest operator shouts.

Too late.

The operator grabs the mike. "It's was just a simple adjustment...What happened? Genobee, the corporation needs you in one piece. Don't overextend yourself."

Genobee scoffs lowly in response.

"That's all for today. We appreciate your assistance." she tells Zen with forced gratitude.

"Ms. Tachibana, please give that Raven my personal thanks, along with a parting gift." the voice of an older man says over the comm-system.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Harrison." she responds.

"Oh, and I'd like to see you in my office." he adds.

"Yes, President." she now exhales while letting her eyelids fall.

Replica vanishes as it's lowered back down to the hanger. Genobee watches, with less cold, and much more determined eyes.


	5. Reasons & Rivals

Chapter 5: Reasons & Rivals

_"Why? Why is this happening? What's going on here?"__a panicked, and blood splashed, Zen shouts as he runs down a massive metallic hall. "Why are they doing this?" he screams._

_The hall begins to feel the calamity of the huge battle that can be heard going on in the vicinity. A large explosion screams at Zen from down the hall behind as he enters a large control room. The wide-eyed, and once upon a time, casually dressed Zen, begins rapidly typing on a console, of one of three massive mainframes in the room. He does this with his left, his right…already a casualty of whatever hell is rising._

"_Stop it! Please!" he grunts, as his horrific wounds drench the floor where he stands. Zen has managed to activate some sort of safety protocol, as the huge doors, to this even huger room, slam shut._

_Zen turns and falls on his bottom, clenching the shoulder above his missing arm. But it doesn't seem to be the pain, more the fact that it's gone._

"_Help! Is anybody out there!" another panicked voice shouts from the system. A familiar voice._

_Zen gets to his feet and responds. "Lance, it's me!"_

"_Zen! My god, what's going on? Everyone is being killed! Everyone! My team, my family!"_

"_Lance, listen very carefully! You need to make your way to sector X-Eleven." Zen slowly explains._

"_I can't! They're covering that area, picking off anyone who tries to enter. They've got all sectors of the city secured! This is a nightmare!" he shouts._

_A loud inhuman screech can be heard over the comm._

"_They've found me!" Lance cries._

"_Lance! No!" _

"_It's over Zen…Listen to me…She didn't make it…I'm sorry-" _

_Those words hurt Zen far more than the damage done to his body, as he slumps over the console in defeat. The metallic screams are all that can be heard over the system now. Zen's eyes seem almost life-less, as he stares into nothingness._

_As the explosions continue to spawn, the sound of earth shaking steps can be heard from outside the room. That same high-pitched shriek of metal that took his friend, is now calling from just outside. Zen doesn't respond. He doesn't care. At least, not anymore._

_The large doors begin yelling in agony, as massive force is now being thrown into them. Something wants in. Yet, he still doesn't react. The beat of something massive continues, until the large doors come crashing down in resignation, making the entire room tremble in fear._

_Another cry of alloy now echoes, as the vapors of a defeated people come blowing into the room. Enveloped in this shroud of carnage, the glowing lights of these monsters call out. They call out to a literally broken Zen, focusing their blue beams on him._

_"Target acquired." a mechanical voice says._

_They shake the control room as they approach, still covered by the fleeting ash. One of these giants violently snatches Zen up in hand, taking a large portion of the console with him._

"_Zenobis Wards." a spirit-less voice says. "Your services are no longer desired."_

_Within the grasp of this mountain of metal, this AC like thing, Zen's dead-eyes stare into their lights, as more walk (some even crawling) into the room. The silhouettes of these demons reveal various forms. Despite that, Zen can only think of two things they share in common: _

_One: They're all huge. _

_Two: They're here to kill him._

"_Under order: 009282HEP, you are hereby sentenced to termination." another of these 'things' states, as his helpless body is brought closer to the lights._

_Zen's eyes react to those words, his entire being does. And with that, he gives them a warm smile, before being crushed into darkness._

Zen's eyes blast open. He's back in his Ravens' Ark quarters.

"I actually tried to sleep…" he whispers. "Why would I do that…?"

He looks to his chest, noticing the slumbering face of an attractive woman being comforted by it. The woman's long black hair scattered about his bed, Zen gently eases her head onto a substitute. The Raven gets up and caresses his face, as if to see if it's really there.

"To remind myself…" he answers. Zen cleans himself up and heads out.

Though it's late, time never stands still at the Ark. Something's always active in this place: People, vehicles, AC's, you name.

"Where are you off to, Raven?" a man with a black ponytail asks as he leans on the wall near an exit.

"I need some fresh air."

The well-built Raven, in his early twenties, takes out a cig and walks with Zen outside.

"Evangel, if this is about our coming rematch, you needn't bother with rival defining declarations. I respect your skill." Zen smiles.

"It's not like that at all." the well-dressed Raven exhales in smoke. "I just wanted to know a bit more about my rival." he adds.

"What's to know?" Zen shrugs.

"Well, we are rivals, are we not?" Evangel questions with an eye. "You did just say the word."

The two pilots have arrived at the monorail system. Zen opens his leather coat and pulls out his ID card, Evangel does the same, and both are allowed to pass without charge. After finishing his cig, Evangel follows Zen onto a mildly inhabited car.

"I'm always just a step behind you in everything." Evangel crosses his legs and looks out the window of the monorail, as it now passes over desolate terrain. "Even the ladies…" the foiled pilot adds.

Zen replicas the motion and answers. "Heh, that's not what I've heard, playboy."

Evangel responds with a modest shrug. "The one you consider your true rival…Who is it then? Iron? Genobee? Or, is it Jack?" the cool and collected Raven asks.

"My rivals…" he whispers. "Are-"

"Those who get too close?" the voice of Etzam finishes on key.

_Etzam? Did she follow me?_ Zen asked himself.

Like Zen, she's decked out in dark urban gear, making Evangel's blue button-down and pants seem out of place.

The wild-haired Raven sits between the two. "I stopped by your quarters, only to discover your new lady friend." she says with a forced smile.

"It was just a moment. Nothing more." Zen replies.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty much a well-established fact among women in the Ark." Etzam says while following their monorail trend.

"Humph, and you call me a playboy?" Evangel said as he looked at his complex watch.

"Ironically, it was _your_ operator." Etzam tells Evangel. "You know: The one you've been flirting with since you became a Raven." she added with a smirk.

The speeding monorail withdraws the scenery, and it now begins to travel underground.

"What…?" the Raven emitted with a dry voice. He looks to Zen, who seems to be in another world as he continues looking out the now dark windows. "Kass…She's extremely professional, she never fraternizes with Ark employees…" he mumbles.

"Looks like Zen's got another one on you." Etzam chuckles.

Zen's eyes cut to Etzam for a moment. He can sense she might feel a bit hurt. Despite her tomboyish ways, the fact she's a Raven, she's still a woman.

_I'm sorry, Etzam. I-_

"So, where are we headed?" she asks.

"That will depend on Zen. Like you, I just decided to tag along." Evangel tells her.

"So, Zen?"

"I'm going to meet an old acquaintance." Zen answers, finally managing to pull away from the void.

"Bet it's a woman." Etzam sings.

"No. It's a man." he retorts.

The two Ravens turn to Zen with blank faces.

_Wha-? _Zen raises an eyebrow as he begins to get what they're thinking. "Will you two get your minds out of the gutter…" he sighs. "What would possess you both into thinking it's like that?"

"You are the one making out with everything that moves." Evangel jests. "Not to mention you're…"

"I'm what…?"

"A looker?"

"Hey! That's a term for women!" Zen barks.

"Well…You are kinda…pretty." Etzam grins while tapping her fingers together.

"Borderline androgynous if you look hard enough." Evangel adds to the fire.

"I think it's the hair." Etzam leans to Evangel.

Zen's finally showing some new emotions. Today's are: Frustration, with a dash of embarrassment.

_What the hell? Are they for real…My hair? _

"Don't worry, I don't have anything against it." Evangel smirks.

"Screw you two…" Zen tells the Ravens as he folds his arms and looks away.

"See? I'd better watch myself around him." Evangel whispers to Etzam.

After sharing a laugh, the two decide to give Zen a break.

Etzam begins studying Zen. "Wow. Are you mad, Zen? I've never seen you make that face before." she states.

The monorail comes to a screaming stop. Its piercing sound bringing back memories to the dark Raven. He can't stand it, but, the reminder keeps him grounded.

"Kisaragi: Shikoki City." the automated conductor announced over the monorail speakers.

Zen stands and exits the car, he then walks aside and grasps his face in hand.

"Hey, Zen, you okay?" a concerned Etzam asks.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Evangel inquires.

"Yeah, it was just a mild headache. The monorail track always does that to me."

"You can stand the sounds of ACs stomping about all day, but a monorail track gives you a headache?" Evangel said while getting on the escalator behind Zen. "Strange guy, but, as you've demonstrated: the strange ones tend to be the best."

"That's enough for now." Etzam tells Evangel. "We can tease him more later. I need a drink."

"We're meeting at a lounge." Zen tells them, as the escalator brings the group down onto the streets.

"Perfect." Evangel said with a fresh cig in hand. "Mind if ask who this person is exactly?"

"The CEO of Kisaragi." Zen answers as a familiar expression returns.

The Ravens pause.

"The head of Kisaragi...?" Etzam said dubiously. "...And, he's meeting you, a Raven...Here...?"

"More importantly, why?" Evangel adds.

"I have my reasons." Zen says warmly.


	6. Mr Kisaragi

Chapter 6: Mr. Kisaragi

Aside from moving their major cities onto the Earth's surface, each of the three major corporations built sub-cities there as well; making sure they were easily accessible from the Ravens' Ark. Obviously, this makes things easier on the shipping and business front, as well a shameless tactic to cater, and seduce, Ark employees into their fold. Shikoki City: a sub-city of Kisaragi, isn't as vast as one would expect from what had been labeled as the third major corporation in power. Despite its size, Shikoki is considered _advanced_ when compared to the standings of the larger sub-cities of Mirage and Crest.

"This place never ceases to amaze me." Etzam told her comrades while she canvassed the city's nightlights around her. "Kisaragi really knows how to take care of its citizens."

"I thought your home was in Kisaragi's main city?" Evangel asked her in his usual collected tone. "You should be use to this sort of thing."

"In Shijumo? No, I was only stationed at a Ravens' Academy there." She raises a suspicious eyebrow at Evangel. "Hey, have you been checking up on me?"

"Relax…I had heard it from someone in the Ark when you first arrived. They were obviously wrong."

"I'm from Attilis." She locks her fingers behind head as they continue walking through the streets. "After Mirage moved the main city to the surface, I came with."

"I see…" Evangel tosses his spent cig into an automated recycling bin. "I too am from Attilis. Seems we have something in common." he adds with a light smile.

"Yeah. The one from Kisaragi, is Zen here. Or, so he's told me." she said while poking Zen in the back with finger.

"Huh?" the deep in thought Raven exhaled.

"Evangel and I were talking about our homes, Mr. I-meet-with-CEOs-of-major-corporations." she teases.

"Shijumo, eh, Zen?" Evangel asked.

Zen's mind wanders again for a second. "…Yeah…Shijumo…" he answered without emotion.

"For some reason, it doesn't surprise me." Evangel says.

"Why's that?" Zen now asks with a look of interest.

"Because Replica's _soul_ is that of Kisaragi."

"You gathered that from the fact that his AC's innards are made up of Kisaragi parts? If that's the case, I guess I'm from Kisaragi as well." Etzam injects.

"We're here." Zen says as he stops in front of a high-toned, neon laced establishment.

A place for those execs who want to relax, and throw down a couple after a hard day's work. The sign buzzes "The Tailcoat", as it sporadically paints the three Ravens yellow.

"Listen, Zen, you aren't here to accept a direct contract, are you?" Etzam asks while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Evangel's sharp eyes wait for his reply.

"No, it's nothing like that, Etzam. Come on." he smiles.

Noticing the high profile customers in this place, Evangel puts on a pair of glasses he had in his shirt pocket, completing his professional presentation, and now leaving Zen and Etzam to be the ones out of fashion.

After delving deeper into the comfortable setting, Zen approaches a busy bar. "I'm here to meet Mr.Kisaragi." he tells one of the tenders working there.

"And you are?" he asks as he hands a drink to another customer.

"My name is Zen."

"Yes, right this way, Mr. Zen." another man said with a paid smile. He then leads the three Ravens to a closed off section of the lounge. The further in, the darker, and more secluded, the environment grows.

Etzam doesn't like this, and now rests a hand inside one of her dark leather jacket pockets.

Evangel takes notice of this, but doesn't let on to anything as he continues to follow.

"Mr. Kisaragi has been waiting for you." one of two large men in black says, as the group now comes to a door at the end of another shadowy hall.

"Right, I'm sorry for being late." Zen responds.

_Zen, what are you involved in?_ Etzam asked herself while looking over the two large and shady men, who now proceed to check Zen for any possible threats to their employer.

"Those two can wait back outside." the other man in black tells Zen.

"I'm staying." Etzam quickly snaps back.

"It's alright, Etzam, Evangel." Zen turned and said with a smile.

"You are sure?" Evangel asks.

Zen nods, and is lead into the room alone, while his companions are ushered back to the main area of the lounge.

In this large and exotic VIP room, Zen takes notice of the man sitting at its core. The same Kisaragi VIP from the training exercise for Duel Face. Zen's eyes tell that this isn't the person he came to see.

"Mr. Zen." the expensively wrapped man said with an extended hand. "I've been expecting you."

The door shuts behind, and is then guarded by the two large executive soldiers.

"You aren't Takeshi Kisaragi…" Zen answers without accepting the gesture.

"Yes…You were expecting my father." He withdraws his now cold offer. "Unfortunately, he's fallen ill. I was told to meet you in his stead."

The two then take a seat at the room's personal bar.

"And you are?" the Raven asks.

"Tokishiro Kisaragi." The light-skinned man said with a corporate grin.

After a quick study, as if looking into this man's soul, Zen shakes his head. "No…I have no business with you…" he mutters as he stands. Only to then be seated by the large hand of one Tokishiro's henchmen.

"Mr. Zen, we will have this conversation…one way…or…another…" the slicked-haired VIP commands. "As you should have gathered, I am now acting CEO of my father's company. You had a meeting with Kisaragi's CEO. Here I am." he says with open arms.

"Humph…" Zen released with a smirk. "Very well then."

"You are much younger than my father made you out to be."

"That's because you father was dealing with another man. My own father to be exact…" Zen added with a pained look in his eye.

"Ahh, now it makes sense. Would you care for a drink?" Tokishiro snaps his fingers, summoning for a waitress to be allowed into the room.

"Sure."

Etzam, and Evangel, are now sitting on a couch, neglecting the lonely drinks before them.

"What do you think this is all about, Evangel?" she asks.

"I'm the last person to ask. But, it's obvious this is something that goes beyond anything a normal Raven should be involved in." Evangel wonders for a moment. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"There have been instances where _exceptional _Raven's have been approached by the corporations. Not for direct contracts…"

"Exclusive contacts…" Etzam mumbles.

"Yes. You've been a Raven a little longer than Zen and I, so, I'm sure you've heard of this already. Top-rankers such as Genobee, and Jack-O, have been offered exclusive contracts by the corporations. To accept, is to turn your back on everything you've come to learn as a Raven. The ultimate sell-out."

"Yeah, but they both turned them down."

"True. Still, in their case, headhunters would be understandable, as they have been employed as Ravens for quite some time, and have outstanding backgrounds. Despite his perfect scores, for Zen, a newcomer, to be approached this soon…"

"Then it's something else. Something I'm gonna find out." Etzam states as she gets to her feet and swallows down her drink.

"Calm down, Raven. What do you want to do? Start a scene, which will surely make its way back to the Ark?"

_Dammit…_Etzam grunts and throws herself back onto the couch. "Then I'll get it out of Zen himself." she says lowly.

"Most Ravens have their secrets, Etzam. Granted, this one has even my attention, I doubt Zen will be much more forthcoming with his personal dealings then he already has."

"Then I'll beat it out of him…" she mutters before downing Evangel's drink, while quickly motioning to the staff for another.

"…" Evangel sighs, then cuts an eye in the direction that holds Zen.

Tokishiro sips from the hard drink before him, as Zen watches with curious eyes.

"It's almost poetic…" he says to the room. "My father: CEO of a major corporation, having meetings-"

"With mine own: a mere Raven…" Zen finishes.

For some reason, Tokishiro is amused by Zen's follow-up. "Yes! Exactly! Now here we are, the sons, doing the same. However, there is one discrepancy here." he tells Zen as he locks his fingers together. "Unlike me, you are not as powerful as your father was. But, I can change that."

"Is that so…" Zen says without a care.

"By the way, how is your father?"

"He was a Raven…What do you think…?"

Tokishiro appears disappointed to hear this, but obviously not due to the fate of Zen's father.

"Kisaragi is currently working with Navis in an attempt to uncover the new resource, correct?" Zen asks with his rare face.

"Yes, that is correct. It seems there have been several interesting finds already." Tokishiro pours another. "And we've just barely scratched the surface." he adds before a sip.

"I had heard that Takeshi was against the rush into the new resource. He's always been a patient man. One who wouldn't join the blind race for old-age power." After watching Tokishiro finish off his second drink, Zen decides to follow. _How interesting, that he's fallen ill at such a convenient time._ he though as he downed half the liquor in the glass before him.

"That is true. My father believes that the ancient technology scattered across this _new _world is of great importance, but should be taken in at a snail's pace."

"And you don't?" Zen asks while holding his drink in hand.

"Of course not!" he announces. "We live in a time where humanity is in the process of reinstating their power on the surface. And those who gain hold of the great powers of the old-age, will be the ones to shape the future of this world. If not Kisaragi, then it will just be another of the corporations, who are already tearing into Navis' territory as we speak." He chuckles to himself. "It doesn't matter. By the time they've broken through, we'll have had all the time necessary to complete our projects."

Zen seems to understand how a person in Tokishiro's position can feel this way. But, he doesn't accept it. "While that is true, you've manipulated Navis into a joint project with Kisaragi. It's really no different, as you're just using them to gain access to the new resources discovered in their territory. Your father would have probably done the same, but, I doubt he would have done it so recklessly. If anything, he would have used this collaboration as a means to control projects in the proper manner, even disposing of those he considered too dangerous."

As he watches Zen now finish his drink, Tokishiro smirks. "Are you saying my father would deliberately destroy ancient technology?"

"He's done so in the past."

"You lie!" Tokishiro shouts. His eyes then wander, as he remembers the type of man his father is. His face retracts the outburst. "Then again…My father is a very cautious man…"

Zen closes his eyes as he begins to feel a bit awkward. He smirks, then takes another serious stance. "That caution is how your father, and his company, have always managed to thrive through the chaos. My father always told me: Takeshi Kisaragi always allowed one critical fact to guide all his decisions."

"What…?" Tokishiro asked with yearning eyes.

"That Pandora's box is very real." Zen answers.

Tokishiro wants to believe this, somewhere, he does. Kisaragi, however, can't allow the dangers of the unknown to stand in the way of its future plans. "I want for you to return to Shijumo with me." the CEO calmly says.

"What for?"

"Because I'm sure you have knowledge of certain _details_ my father refuses to let me in on."

"Yet he sent you here to meet with me to speak of those very details…Right?" Zen asks coldly. "I've noted another obvious discrepancy between us."

"And that would be?"

"That you only desire to gain this knowledge, and do with it everything our fathers despised."

Tokishiro's high horse takes a pause.

Zen's eyes narrow, as the stench of disgust reaches his face. "I know _everything_ my father knew."

Hearing this, Tokishiro's eyes grow wide, dancing with the sins of greed and desire. He can barely contain it. "That's all I really wanted to hear from you, Raven. You'll be coming with us back to Shijumo now."

"You can't force me to come with you." the Raven states.

"I won't need to." he smirks. "That liquor you've been drinking has been laced with a very deadly strand of…" Tokishiro shakes his head, as not to sound like a lowly villain. "Let's just say, I can help you with your newfound state of unhealthiness."

Zen's standard attitude surprisingly presents itself to Tokishiro. "Humph, I see you've made your decision. Very well then." Zen says as he gets to his feet.

"You do understand the situation you're in?" the new Mr. Kisaragi asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The real question is: do you?" Zen counters.

"If you don't take the antidote within the next five hours, you will die." Tokishiro leans back with a relaxed smile plastered on his face. "I was fortunate enough to have had taken the single dose here, and just before we shared that dreadful drink."

Zen turns his back and shrugs. "I'll manage." he exhales with careless air.

Before Zen even takes a second step towards the door, one of Tokishiro's bodyguards comes down on him with a fist. Which Zen manages to block with his forearm, stunning the executive bruiser, as well as Tokishiro. Zen then grabs the suit's arm, and hurls him into a wall across the room.

The tranquil music playing outside can't hide the fact that a scuffle is going on in the back, as several heads turn in response.

"Zen!" Etzam shouts as she jumps to her feet and takes off to aid him. Leaving behind almost a dozen empty glasses.

"Here we go…" Evangel sighs, before getting to his feet and following.

Tokishiro motions for the second thug to help subdue the uncooperative Raven.

"Though I find it doubtful, if you value the lives of your men, you had better call them off." Zen explains calmly, as the second suit stands ready for a fight.

"Really now, do you honestly believe you can kill, let alone...defeat, two of my best hands?"

"Rather easily." Zen replies.

Tokishiro is tickled by the response.

The suit Zen had thrown into the wall, gets to his feet and begins to remove his tie in a very dainty manner. The second suit begins to do the same, as they both remove their tops, revealing their deadly cybernetic arms.

Zen raises an eye to this and smiles. "Or, not…" he adds.

Next Chapter: Shikoki Shuffle


	7. Shikoki Shuffle

Chapter 7: Shikoki Shuffle

Her face drenched with worry, Etzam races down the hallway leading to where Zen is. The Raven, not normally one to care this much for a man, now finds herself unable to think of anything else but his safety._ What am I doing? Zen...I don't..._

Before she can finish her thoughts, the door at the end of the hall shatters, spitting out a bruised Zen. The Raven comes skidding down the hall on his feet, and right into the arms of his comrades. A perfect catch.

"Zen, what is this?" Evangel asked while looking in the direction of the gapping doorway.

"Heh, we came to a mutual disagreement." he answered with a smirk while recovering from the hefty blow.

"What the hell just happened to you?" the red Raven barked with concern.

Zen squints from the pitch of her voice and looks to Etzam, her eyes doing for her what words cannot at this instant. The fact that she's taken more than a _liking_ to him almost makes itself known as she quickly looks away.

"What the..." Evangel takes a shocked step back. _Cybers?_

Tokishiro's hulking henchmen come walking through the remains of the door, their metallic arms catching the eyes of the two Ravens who came to Zen's aid.

"What the hell..." Etzam hisses as she draws her handgun and takes aim.

"Yeah, about those two...We'd better start running now." Zen suggested while rubbing his face.

Etzam scoffs at the thought of running away, and steadies her aim, obviously not unfamiliar with the weapon. "That's about far enough!" she shouts to the bald brutes.

Their personalities as mechanical as their limbs, they ignore her warning and continue forward.

"I warned you..." Etzam said lowly, then fired off a couple rounds.

As if acting on their own accord, the prosthetic weapons defend against the two bullets delivered to them, which then ricochet into the walls.

"Live to fight another day, Raven." Evangel said before pulling Etzam and Zen with him in retreat.

Tokishiro sits at his bar, seemingly without a care in the world. It's pretty clear he's the type of man that always gets what he wants. "Don't pursue." he orders his employees, who halt in place at the sound of his arrogant voice.

The Ravens race down the halls, and exit into the main area of the lounge. It's deserted...

Zen looks about the room that was once so full of liveliness. The guilty Raven lets out a sigh. "Looks like we caused a scene." he said while heading for the exit.

"We...?" the other Ravens replied without mirth.

"Right, right..." he admits as they make way onto the streets of Shikoki.

Back in the lounge, the two suits stand frozen in the hall, not having budged an inch since the Ravens departed. "Mr. Kisaragi, are you sure you don't want for us to pursue?" one of them asks in a monotone voice.

"No. It's quite alright. There's only one place they can go, and only one way they can get there." the overconfident CEO explains as he pulls out his irritatingly small cell phone.

At this time of night (morning, to be exact) almost all establishments have closed, leaving the streets of Shikoki dark and barren. As they walk at an accelerated, yet cautious pace, the three Ravens are still under the optics of Kisaragi.

An agent on one of the rooftops receives a silent call on his cell. "Yes, Mr. Kisaragi. We have the three of them in sight." the dark assailant said as he revealed a large sniper rifle. "What are your orders, sir?" he asked, as he framed the Ravens in his scope.

"Don't kill the man in black." the voice of Tokishiro said from the cell.

"Copy. What about the other two?"

"Hmm...They aren't of any real concern. Do with them as you wish. Just make sure to bring Zen back here, and in once piece...If it's possible." he finished with the phone clicking off.

The assassin switches to his cell's second function. "We have a _go_ on all but the man in the black. Securing him alive is our priority." the Kisaragi agent said with a strand of excitement.

"Received." a group of voices responded in the sniper's ear.

The dark skies begin to grow more ominous, as the clouds now decide to release their payloads onto the bleak streets of Shikoki City. Zen and company have almost made their way back to the monorail station, as they now begin to get soaked.

"Just great...The perfect end to a perfect night..." a wet Etzam muttered, while trying to keep the flame on her head from going out.

Evangel decides to pocket his watered specs. "Be grateful we-"

Zen, noticing the red eye of a sniper's pet focused on Evangel's temple, pushes both him and Etzam to the ground as a bullet now shatters the window of a car beside them.

"Son of a-" Etzam rolls for cover, taking position in the alley to their left. She pulls out her side arm. "What the hell are you two doing? Get over here!" she shouts to the floored Ravens.

Zen and Evangel dart for cover at her side. The Ravens pinned by the unseen attacker, Evangel pulls out a stashed gun from his ankle holster.

_Damn...Hell of a time to tag along, guys..._ Zen thought to himself as he begins searching for the best means of escape. "Listen, they're only after me..." Zen gets up from his crouched position. "you two should be able to make it back to the Ark if you cut down this-"

"Save it!" Etzam snapped. "We came here together, and that's how we leave." she commanded. The female Raven takes point, and begins making her way down the dark alley.

"What she said." Evangel calmly added before following.

Zen watches the two as they head off into the black hole of an alley. A sense of gratefulness overcomes the Raven. He decides to toss his plan, and follow his comrades.

"Besides, it seems Lady Luck has our back tonight." Etzam defiantly smirked to the Ravens following her lead. "This rain gives us an advantage against that sniper." _Unless they prepared for it..._

Evangel looks to his right, and takes notice of Zen's now doubtful expression. He agrees with it. "That sniper isn't working alone. There are more people from Kisaragi after us."

"Heh, of course there are!" Etzam energetically agrees. She looks Zen over, and realizes he's unarmed. "Zen, why in the world don't you carry a weapon?" she muttered while digging into her jacket. "You're a Raven, it's perfectly legal for you to carry." Her search comes to an end, as she pulls out a hunting knife and tosses it to him. "It's not much, but it's better than your bare hands."

Zen unsheathes and studies the knife. He is able to make out the engraving of a Raven on the blade. _Standard issue. _"Thanks." he says. As ridiculous as he feels, Zen holds the knife at the ready, prepared for anything that may come his way, as the Ravens now make way down their third alley.

"The monorail station is just past the next two alleyways." Evangel says lowly. "That clearing is where they will strike." The Raven doesn't take his eyes off the rear, as he follows backwards.

Etzam, playing minor point man, narrows her eyes at Evangel's warning. "Yeah, I know. Bastards are probably hopping the rooftops to get into position just behind us." she replies. "You've got soo much explaining to do if we get back, Zen..." Etzam adds while shaking her head.

"We'll make it back." a practically sandwiched Zen responds.

The Ravens start down dark alley number four, making sure to keep their sights on any areas likely to house another sniper.

Evangel takes a moment to check the front, and raises an eye to the fact that Etzam is so focused. Even thought it's not the time, he can't help but get something off his chest as he halts. "For someone who just drank over a litter of hard liquor, you are incredibly alert." he says aloud.

Etzam comes to a stop as well. "Humph, that was nothing." she tells him with a smile. The soaking Raven then whips her head about, shaking off the wet crimson sticking on her face. "If you feel more comfortable taking point, Evangel, you're free to do so."

"Don't get me wrong, I was paying you a compliment." he responds, while covering the rear once again.

Etzam also returns to her position, leading the pack down the final alley. "Heh, even at a time like this..." she chuckles. "I guess what they say around the Ark is true."

Zen can't help but smirk at where this is going.

"You and Zen really _do_ have a lot in common."

Zen retracts his smirk as he and Evangel now share a "What...?".

"Not to worry, guys, I was paying you a compliment."

The two drenched Ravens share an unamused coup d'oeil with one another.

Etzam looks over her shoulder and sighs. "Oh, come on..."

This tension reducing time of frivolousness now comes to an end, along with the final alley.

"This is it." Etzam announces as she takes a crouching position at the edge of the wall. She looks to Zen and Evangel, who have taken positions opposite her own. She begins to lightly tap her head against the wall, as if to shake lose any ideas. "Plans are welcomed, people." she says.

Zen has a plan. At least, he thinks he does, as he now gets beside Etzam. "Now that we're so close to the monorail station, I can go with my original plan."

"The one that leaves you full of holes...I don't think so..." Etzam objects.

"I've made changes. Just trust me." he replies with a grin. Zen raises a confident thumb. "Lady Luck. Remember?"

"There is no such thing as luck...Don't be foolish." Evangel objected as well.

As if responding to Evangel's doubt, the skies decide to turn off the downpour on the saturated Ravens, clearing the night skies. Zen and Etzam watch with blank expressions, as the moon now appears to tease them, illuminating the street and monorail station before the three. A sniper's picnic.

"Like I said..." Evangel calmly states. "there is no such thing as luck..."

"Grr, you jinxed us!" Etzam barked.

Zen gets ready to make a dash. "After I make it to the monorail station, they'll come for me. Once they do, I'll take them out.

"With what, that knife...?" Etzam asked with a raised brow.

"Also, snipers don't chase after targets..." Evangel adds.

Zen's eyes sharpen with focus. "Yeah, there's a chance they won't, but again, they're only after me. If I get a good enough distance, they'll leave you two alone. Just wait here until it's over."

Etzam shakes her head in disagreement. "You're crazy...The only option we have: call-"

Zen takes off, shocking the two Ravens.

"Zen, you bastard! What are you doing!" Etzam screams.

"He didn't even take my gun..." Evangel grits. "That fool..."

On the rooftops of two buildings, a pair of snipers have taken position, just as the Ravens had suspected. "Target sighted." one radios to the other.

"Yeah, that's our boy." he responds. "He must know we have orders to bring him in alive, or else he'd never make a break for it alone." he adds while easily tracking Zen in his sights.

"Look at him go, he's a fast one." the other sniper chuckled. "Too bad we already have a unit waiting for him inside the station. Say, what about the other two Ravens?"

"Our job at this point, is to make sure they don't intervene. If they try and make it to the station before the target is acquired, you know what to do."

"Copy that."

Zen has covered the large street, and now dashes for the monorail station's escalator, as his coat flails behind. After a quick hop, he disappears up the automated stairway.

"They didn't fire a single shot." Evangel comments. "It seems they want him alive. They haven't pursed either, meaning..."

"That they already have people waiting inside." she finishes. Etzam prepares to follow, until Evangel grabs her arm.

"They may not have orders to kill him, but, the same surely can't be said for us." the steady Raven tells her.

"Dammit, I can't just wait here..."

The sounds of gunfire can now be heard coming from the monorail station, forcing Evangel to restrain Etzam with both arms.

"Get the hell off me!" she shouts while trying to break free from his dominating grip.

Calm and rational as always, he tries to lend this attribute to Etzam. "Use your head, Raven. There is nothing either of us can do at this point..." He releases Etzam, then forces her to face him. "If you wish to throw your life away, then...There is nothing I can do about that either."

Etzam swallows her emotions, then leans against the wall. "That bastard...Why would he do that...?"

Evangel has no answer for her, he simply looks to the monorail station, where the screams of gunfire has ceased.

On the roof, the sniper in command has set his rifle down, as he continues to radio his men inside. "Who the hell is shooting in there? Our orders are to take him alive! Respond! ...Dammit!"

Still no answer from the radio. A single gun shot now pierces the fresh silence.

"The hell is going on? Squad B, do you copy?" The lead sniper decides to call his support shooter. "Hey, I want for you to cover that alley, I'm gonna see what the problem is..." He gets to his feet and stands on the edge of the roof. "Do you copy?"

Now there's no response from that end. The frustrated sniper pulls out his binoculars and looks to the roof of the third building to his left. He can see his support shooter laying on his belly.

"Is my radio function broken?" he asks himself. He then notices his shooter's rifle isn't at the ready. He decides to zoom in more. After a another moment of focus, he sees the mess that was his partner's cranium. "Where?" he shouts, as his sniper's instincts now instruct he get down and look for the source. As his binoculars survey a windowed level of the monorail station, his eyes catch something that warrant he drop them and reach for his rifle. "That's impossi-"

His words are cut off...With a portion of his head...

In the alley, Etzam still leans on the wall. Her fire now completely dimmed by the fact Zen might be dead. She lifts her head in the direction of the station. "Was that another shot just now?" she asks Evangel.

"I believe so..." Evangel goes to Etzam and places a hand on her shoulder. "I think it best we find someplace to hide out, at least until the streets are active again."

"Yeah..." she whispers.

"Hey!" the voice of Zen called from across the street. "It's all clear!" he added while waving a hand.

"Zen!" Etzam shouted with relief, as she ran from the alley, across the street, and into his arms. "You jackass! How could you do that!" she said while applying a great hug.

"Sorry, I had to. There's no way I'd allow you to be hurt because of me." he said warmly. _As strong as ever..._he thought with a smile.

Evangel approaches, taking notice of the hands Zen refuses to touch Etzam with. "You're bleeding..." he says in his composed voice.

"What!" Etzam shouts as she pull back and begins checking Zen for injuries. She discovers his bloody mitts. "Your hands!"

He pulls away and turns his back. "It's not my blood..." Zen begins to head back to the station. "We had better get back to the Ark before someone discovers this mess."

"Zen, how did you deal with those snipers?" Evangel asked as he looked to the buildings behind.

The Raven, despite his almost sinister appearance under the moonlight, turns with the usual gesture. "Does it matter?" he asks before heading to the station again.

The two share a concerned look before following Zen. As they get off the escalator, Evangel examines the carnage. The broken windows; the series of bullet holes in the walls; the blood stains leading to the next level. Etzam notes this as well, but says nothing, as the next monorail leading to the Ark can be seen approaching the platform further down.

"You lead them to the top, then, picked them off." Evangel said lowly.

"Text book strategy." Zen replied as the monorail began to scream into the station. _That sound... _Zen is about to grab his face, until Etzam stops him.

The always prepared Raven then begins cleaning the blood off his hands with a cloth she had in her jacket.

After resuming their pervious positions in an empty car, Evangel continues. "You then acquired, what I guess, was a long-range weapon, and dealt with the snipers stationed across the street from your position."

"Pretty much." Zen answered, as Etzam added a spittle to the cleaning process.

"Let it rest for now, Evangel. It's been a long night for all of us."

Evangel nods and raises his hands in submission. He then begins looking at the scenery as the monorail puts on its show. They all do. Despite all the questions that want to be asked, no one says another word. And that's how it remained the entire way back.

Now at the Ark, the three Ravens take a shortcut through the garage, and head for the doors leading to the personal quarters. Before they manage to enter-

"Ravens." the voice of Jack-O called from behind.

The three Ravens hang their heads, almost in sequence. They turn to face their senior, who appears to have been at the gym not too long ago, as he slings a towel over his bodybuilder's shoulder.

Wearing his workout attire: grey tank top, sweats, and sneakers; Jack-O examines the Ravens in his presence. "You three look like hell." he comments.

"Thanks." Etzam responds in a sarcastic tone with a smile.

"I heard there was some trouble in Shikoki not too long ago."Jack-O said as he toweled the sweat that crept down his forehead. "You three were there tonight, am I correct?" he enquired.

_How does he suspect us already? It hasn't even been three hours since that fiasco... _Etzam thought to herself.

Zen lightly smirks as Jack-O focuses eyes on him, then to Evangel.

In turn, Evangel narrows his eyes at Jack-O, as he puts on his glasses. "We wouldn't know anything about it. We were only there to catch a movie."

"A movie?" he questions while throwing the towel around his neck. "Was it any good?"

_God...I hate this beat around the bush detective crap...He knows it was us, why not just come out and say something about it! _Etzam can barely keep the frustration from taking over her face.

"It was interesting..." Evangel responds. "very interesting..."

"I see...Well, I knew Raven's like you three wouldn't disgrace the Ark by involving themselves in such vacuous altercations." The senior now turns his focus to Etzam's tingling face. "You have a mission tomorrow afternoon, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right." she responds.

He looks to Zen for an answer to that same question.

"Yes, I have one as well." the dark Raven answers.

Without a word, Evangel bows out and heads through the doors leading to the residential wing of the Ark.

Jack-O gives this an eye. "Rest well Ravens, and remember: Never dishonor the Ark." he tells them as he head offs, leaving the two Ravens behind as if they were in children in his wake.

Etzam frowns while she watches Jack-O head off into the garage. "Hate him..." she pouts in the voice of a ten year old.

Zen lets out a laugh before heading through the doors. After a few more seconds of pouting, Etzam follows.

After taking the elevator to the top-ranker quarters, Zen heads to his room, and places a finger on the ID scanner by the door. A confirmation beep is heard, and the door slides open.

Zen enters his quarters, throwing his coat in a chair. He then pauses, and looks behind with a questioning eye. "Are you coming?" he seemingly asks the open doorway.

Etzam steps into view, appearing a bit hesitant. "Zen...One question before I answer that." she responded on a serious note.

Zen goes to her. "What is it?"

"Of all the questions I need to ask you..." She shake a head full of dilemmas. "I want the answer to this one first."

Zen folds his arms with an active brow. "Okay."

"If I keep you company tonight...What does that really mean to you..."

Zen seems almost relieved at this question as he smiles.

_He'd better not say it..._

He prepares to give his classic answer.

_Don't._

"Etzam, it's just a moment. You don't need to-"

POW!

She delivers him a right, knocking the Raven on his bottom.

"What was that for?" Zen barked, as he now finds himself rubbing his poor face...Again...

Etzam tosses a careless shrug. "I don't know? Maybe it was just a moment!" she snapped before storming off. "Sheesh...Men..." the rekindled Etzam muttered as she marched down the hall, shaking off her stinging hand.

Zen, left on the floor, tilts his head and closes his eyes with a lighthearted smile. "Women..." he sighed, as the door to his quarters slid shut.

Next Chapter: Red and Redder


	8. Red and Redder part 1

Chapter 8: Red and Redder

Part:1

Another lively day has fell upon the Ark as workers swarm about, fueled by the daily news of alarming events around the known world. These _events_, the bread and butter that keep Ravens employed, and this institution alive.

Etzam, suited up in her crimson flight suit, works her way down the noisy garage. As she walks by a cluster of operators, she overhears the core of their conversation.

"What? Didn't you hear what happened this afternoon?" a voice emitted from the group of women.

"Yeah, Trasher got killed today." another voice whispered back in response.

"And Vernhunt was injured pretty badly as well. He barely made it back to the Ark." a third voice added.

_Those two were beaten? I wonder by who? _Etzam asked herself as she continued on. The news doesn't shock her a great deal, as the two had just as many enemies as friends. After a ride to the next level, she hops off the ramp and heads to her freshly repaired AC.

Exus: a mid-weight biped AC using the latest parts Mirage has to offer, including an extremely popular Crest core which is mainly used in Arena battles. The head of this AC (Mantis), a result of one of Mirage's ancient technology discoveries in the frozen northern continents. This AC wields the deadly shell and energy combo of Pixie3 and Gorgon; along with a small rocket launcher; a small missile launcher; and light-weight missile extensions. Its color, one that goes without saying.

The flaming pilot jumps onto Exus' back as the hatch to its cockpit slides open. Easily maintaining her balance on the shifting metal, Etzam's all-purpose wristwatch (the same type Evangel wore) beckons for her attention. After a few presses, her eyes scan the message now displayed. They aren't pleased...

"Etzam!" a female voice called from behind.

She turns to see a secretarial looking woman. Her operator and good friend.

"Shelby, why did you come all the way down here?"

"Did you get the mission update?" the brown-skinned young woman asked with concern.

Etzam's face turns hard. "I did..."

Shelby now mimics the expression. "Right...The terrorist responsible for the Bayload City blackout have made their next move. A small detachment of units have been spotted heading for the city." She places a hand on the dark braids that run across her head. "All those people..." she exhales.

Etzam has a brief private memory. Without a word, the Raven hops into her cockpit and heads into Exus. "Hurry back to your station, Shelby. We can continue from there." Etzam is taken in by her metallic alter ego and has it walk towards the transport hangar.

Shelby pays a respectful bow to Exus, then hurries off to her station.

As Exus is guided to the transport hanger by the screaming lights on the garage floors, Etzam notices she has an e-mail. _From this morning? I didn't see this mail in my room..._ She hits the key and begins to read the message displayed, as Exus continues to stomp to its destination.

_Apologies (Sender: Zen)_

_I was a jerk. I'm sorry. It's just, I can't connect with people the way I use to. It's too painful... I think you know this pain yourself. However, I sense you've been slowly allowing me to become more than an albatross to your hurt. I once told you not to get too close to me. Maybe I was wrong...Maybe we can use each other for more than just moments to escape our anguish. I can at least try...Even so, we are Ravens, and our lease on life only reaches as far as our skill. Don't get yourself killed..._

_PS: That really hurt..._

Etzam can't help but smile at the letter, her face warmed by Zen's words. _Sorry about that, but you had it coming. _she thought before catching another portion of the letter.

_PS: #2_

Etzam sighs at his format. "PS number two...?" she chuckled lowly.

_In compliance with this, I've taken the liberty of giving Exus a few of my personal upgrades. It was really no trouble, seeing as I couldn't sleep for some reason...You can thank me later._

Exus feels the shock of a transport's claw grabbing a secure hold of its frame.

Etzam, however, is reeling from another kind of shock as she begins running a systems check. "Thank you? I'm gonna kick your ass!" she barked, while her eyes danced around the diagnostic information being displayed on her monitors. "No one touches Exus without my consenn-Whoa..." she cut herself off, her face now slowly fusing with amazement and gratification.

Exus is then carried off into the night by the hands of a large transport chopper.

Bayload City, suffering from the Corona power plant incident, now lies in total darkness. Just a few miles outside its great wall, a small encampment of troops wait under this moonlit night. Among several reverse-joint MTs, there is also a very peculiar bipedal AC.

A jeep speeds through this mostly barren land, making way into the terrorist fort. Its loud engine calls for the attention of two foot soldiers, who point their high-powered assault rifles at the driver. The bandana wearing man comes to a stop and exits with his hands raised in surrender.

"State your business!" one of the terrorist demands in a German accent.

The short and stocky man proudly points to the main tent within the encampment. "The name's Bail Out, and I'm here to see your boss." he said with a defiant smirk.

"He's the Raven we hired to take out the Corona plant." a third terrorist said as he appeared on the scene. "Come with me, Raven." he added with the same accent.

After a quick inspection, the Raven is taken to meet the terrorist leader. As he heads for the tent, he notices the AC kneeling beside it. It almost looks as if it were a sleeping guardian to some great treasure.

Something about this AC grabs Bail Out's eye just before he enters the tent. _What's that core? _But, before he has another second to think, he finds himself before the one in charge. "Well, if it ain't the _Boss_ himself." the Raven declared upon entering the tent. "You've been causing a lot of trouble as of late. Not that I'm complaining."

A slim figure, wearing some form of custom flight suit, sends off the two men in company. "What is it you want with here?" a dominant female voice asks. The terrorist leader turns to face Bail Out. A light-skinned woman with very short black hair, and the small horizon of an old injury across her nose.

The Raven goes over his former employer, and like a man, his eyes take a brief pause at the imprint of bosoms that can be seen beneath her partially open flight suit. Continuing up to her boyish haircut, his face is captured by this woman's almost inhuman eyes. They're blood-red, and look as if they belong on some kind of wild and tortured beast.

After breaking free from her burning gaze, Bail Out manages to speak. "I-I always figured you for a man."

She isn't amused by this tiring response to her appearance. "You are a very impudent person..." she coldly replies. "Again, why are you here?" she asks while fastening up her suit.

Bail Out folds his arms in an attempt to make his coming demand more potent. "Right. About the bonus you promised me before that mission..." The Raven takes a cautious pause after saying this, waiting for any type of response from this sinister looking woman.

She offers nothing but silence, and her petrifying gaze.

_What a witch..._ Bail Out thought to himself as his stance is blown down by her high-and-mighty air. He then tugs his collar in an attempt to release some uncomfortable steam before continuing. "It hasn't been placed into my account with the first hundred-thousand you paid me."

With a displeased look, the terrorist leader gives the Raven her back. "I offered a bonus for completing the mission flawlessly..."

"But I blew through that place like a storm." Bail Out said with a raised brow. "They barely had time to call for help."

"I wanted them to. Because there is a certain Raven I knew would respond to this type of mission." the red-eyed woman answered. She then walks over to one of the tables in the tent.

"Yeah, well...You didn't say anything about that..."

"Right..." She reaches for something in the large black bag on the table before her.

_Aww, crap..._

"Here..." the woman exhaled, then carelessly tossed a black card to the Raven.

"W-What's this?" he asks.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" she hissed with a disgusted look on her face. "Do you honestly expect me to answer that...?"

Bail Out releases a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I'm kinda new at this...A Raven can get booted for taking pay on the side." _No I'm not! I do this kinda stuff outside the Ark all the time. You're just one scary ass lady! _he thought with a fake smile.

"You've got your credits...Why are you still here...?" the spooky woman enquires.

Bail Out squints, and decides to squeeze out a final question. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

The woman takes her helmet off the table. "Make it fast, I have business..."

"I take it that's your AC out there? Where in the world did you get that core part? I've never seen anything like it."

The terrorist leader's violent eyes narrow at his question. "That doesn't concern you...We are finished here..." she icily stated.

"Fine, fine..." Bail Out says as he raises his hands and makes his way out. _Crab...I'm gonna keep an eye on you..._

As Bail Out exits the tent, a terrorist enters. "Boss, are you gonna let him go?" the hardened man asked.

"I just handed him another hundred-thousand credits. I also allowed him to see my face, and my AC. What do you think...?" she retorted.

The terrorist pulls out and cocks his hand gun. "Consider it done."

She raises a halting hand, which her subordinate pauses at. "He's stashed his AC somewhere. Don't kill him until he leads you to its location. When you do, make sure to incinerate his body. No traces..."

The obedient soldier holsters his weapon. "Shall we bring the AC back here?"

"We won't linger in this place for much longer. Besides, it may take a while for him to lead you to the AC. Once it's acquired, have it delivered to our main base of operations.

"Understood." the terrorist heads out.

"Boss!" a voice called from the radio located on another table, this one littered with electronic equipment. "A transport just dropped off that AC you've been waiting for."

She hurries to the radio, snatching the microphone. "Is it her?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, I think so. The AC's make up is the same as the one Jack-O sent in."

The red-eyed woman takes a calming breath, then gives in to a light smile. "Elza..." she whispers to the air. The terrorist leader then puts on her helmet and heads out of the tent.

To be continued...


	9. Red and Redder part 2

Chapter 9: Red and Redder

Part: 2

As Bayload City sits victim to the terrorist inspired blackness, a group of red MTs have taken position throughout the area, ready to unleash a calculated attack upon the many inhabited structures around them.

"We've got the green! Let's have a blast!" one of the MT wearing terrorist gleefully cheers over the radio to his comrades. This same radical then pulls the trigger on his controls, firing off a round that slams into the side of a Bayload skyscraper.

Sheltered in this building is a large group of Navis citizens. They now huddle and scream in horror as the room they've taken refuge in begins to roar and rock violently.

"You bastards!" the raging voice of Etzam exploded from within all the MT's cockpits.

The MT that was so eager to open fire has now become the first victim of Exus, as the towering redder AC drops from above and rains a column of pinkish energy onto it. The terrorist inside isn't offered a second to scream as his monitor spits fire into his cockpit. Its core now molten, the MT dances in confusion for a few seconds before exploding, sending its reverse-joint legs flipping in opposite directions.

"It's a Raven!" another MT pilot screams. With his night vision mode engaged, he ties a lock onto Exus, then has his MT launch a series of missiles through the dark city. Several of his positioned associates follow his lead, also firing their missiles at Exus, who is now in the open.

With an unimpressed twist of her lip, Etzam hits the boost and pulls back on her controls. Exus takes off in reverse down the blackened out streets. This allows its AMS (anti missile systems) the time needed to defy the will of these smaller threats.

"There are quite a few MTs. Proceed with caution." Shelby says in her calm operator tone over the comm. "Hey, and try not to get too emotional, okay?" she then adds in her standard perky voice.

Knowing she's right, the Raven absorbs Shelby's advice, releasing a good deal of her anger in a relaxed breath.

"Update completed. Night vision mode sustained." Exus' computer stated in a gentle female voice. "Etzam, there are nine low-level MTs remaining. Please destroy them at will."

Almost jumping out of her harness in shock, Etzam now begins looking about her cockpit as if to locate another presence. "W-What was that?" she slowly questioned her AC with a spooked pair of eyes. And rightfully so, as Mantis didn't house a specialized computer, let alone one that called pilots by their names. And thanks to her overwhelming desire to stop the terrorists, it seems she still hasn't realized that her AC's head is now able to support the use of night vision.

Again, the computer's now female voice responds in aid to its still lost pilot. "The enemy MTs will prove no match for your combat ability. Please destroy them quickly."

_Zen...You're just full of surprises, aren't you...?_ Her sanity reassured, Etzam lets out a sigh of relief, and just in time, as another pack of missiles now hunt Exus. Her main objective is to protect the citizens, so she has Exus lead the hungry missiles away from the buildings, and directly into Bayload's inner wall. Their explosions cause minimal damage, however, one missile avoids the feint and falls into a nearby building, shattering its wall and windows.

At the sight of this, Etzam bites down in anger. The image of a frightened young girl with long vermilion hair flashes into her mind. A girl bruised and dirtied, surrounded by a city in no better condition. A younger self, who now tries to enter her mind. But she defiantly refuses this girl's echoes with a sharp turn of her head. _Not here, not now..._ The Raven's gem-blue eyes now focused, Etzam stomps on her boost peddle. Exus takes to the air, its new speed pressing Etzam deeper into her seat. _Too fast, Zen!_ she screamed in her head while avoiding a barrage of rifle fire and missiles. "Okay, let's do it." she says to a now hovering Exus, who seems to be envisioning the next assault along with her.

She takes her foot off the boost peddle and twists the control stick in her left hand. In response to this, Exus cuts its boosters and begins falling headlong with its long-range laser rifle held high. Narrowing her eyes, Etzam locks-on to a target and taps her left trigger once. The lock on her main monitor then vanishes, along with the targeted MT. Another lock, another enemy erased by the piercing scream of Gorgon. As if in a trance, she repeats this process with effortless skill.

Proving itself to be controlled by an ace, the AC shifts and turns, evading attacks without the aid of its boosters. The closer Exus comes to the ground, the less MTs there are. And almost as if on cue, Exus notes this aloud. "Three MTs remaining." Exus reported in its soothing voice.

Etzam, not wanting to break her stride, simply smiles in acknowledgement as she taps her left trigger three more times in beat. With a sharp pull on her controls, and a easing foot on the boost peddle, Exus turns upright and slams onto its feet in the center of the city.

"No energy sources detected. Area secure." Exus relayed.

After going over the status of the city, Etzam takes in a relieved breath. "Yeah...We got 'em." she exhales.

"Mission objective achieved. Systems switched to normal mode. Good work, Etzam."

A surprised squeak emits from behind her closed mouth. Almost embarrassed by what was obviously Zen's hand at cheering her up, Etzam begins running her fingers through her flame styled hair.

"Nice job, Etzam." Shelby now says over the comm. "I didn't want to say anything about it during the mission, but...Why is that Mantis' computer talking like that?" she asked in her normal, buoyant voice.

Another sigh escapes Etzam as she answers to the ceiling of her cockpit. "It was Zen...He did this as part of some kind of apology..." Etzam begins to chuckle a bit. "I was in such a rush to take those lunatics out, I didn't even realize the voice was changed until it started giving me combat analysis...The night vision saved me a lot of trouble too..."

"Well, those kinds of upgrades aren't considered illegal." Out of the blue, Shelby's rumormonger side devours her professional in an instant. "Ooh, so, you two have patched things up already?" the now ready to gossip operator asks. Gossip and operator...It's as if the two go hand in hand. "Come on! Tell me!" she demanded.

Etzam slowly sulks in her seat, her lips beginning to pout. "I never said I forgave him..." she muttered while pondering. Exus now begins heading out of Bayload.

"Good to know. He's hot, buut, we both know his type... Also, he's kinda...spooky."

"Spooky?" Etzam repeats in question, her attention now focused on where this conversation is heading.

"Yeah. He always has that creepy smile on his face... And his eyes... It feels like he's looking at you as if you're... I don't know...? Like you're not real or something."

"You think too much, Shelby." a now relaxing Etzam replies.

"I guess...But, I vote you don't forgive him."

Once again, Etzam ponders on that topic as Exus stomps past the final set of heavily armored doors meant to help keep this city secure. Thanks to the outage, they stand nonfunctional, open for anyone to enter.

"Not that it's something to be used for chitchat, but did you know Zen was the one who took down Vernhunt and Trasher earlier today?"

Etzam's eyes begin to wander with the news. "It was Zen?" she asked in a now wide-awake tone.

"Yes. And from what Vernhunt has been saying, it seems that Zen enjoyed-Huh? That's odd..." Shelby's voice interrupted itself in an operator's tone.

Hearing that note, Etzam immediately jumps to alertness. "What's wrong, Shelby?" she asks while bringing Exus to a complete stop just a half mile from Bayload.

"I can't get in contact with the transport...You're at the rendezvous, do you see it, Etzam?"

The Raven begins scanning the skies by sight and radar. "It's not here..."

Before either of them can speak again, Exus interrupts. "Etzam, energy source detected...approaching from the southwest. Switching modes."

"Okay." she quickly answers, as if she's done so a hundred times before. The monitor now begins displaying the appropriate data for combat mode.

"E-E-Etzam-Y-You're breaking-u-u..." Shelby's voice, struggling to be heard, is now drowned out by a symphony of interference.

Now gritting her teeth, Etzam takes notice of the object racing towards her at high speed across the desolate terrain. Closer now, and with the help of the moon's light, the entity can only be that of an AC. It's the same AC that was part of the terrorist camp.

And on that note, Exus further prepares its pilot. "Unidentified AC approaching. The AC is armed with a machine gun, laser blade, rockets, micro missiles, and micro missile extensions. Etzam, the target is capable of multi-ranged combat. Please be careful." Exus cautiously advised in what almost sounded like a motherly tone.

The approaching purple and grey AC raises its fear inducing Eye2, and without warning, lets lose a Funi accompanied barrage of micro missiles. Forgetting about Exus' new upgrades again, Etzam slams down on the boost and easily evades the swarm of destruction, which creates a trail of explosions behind her AC. The metallic attacker, almost appearing shocked at the speedy evasion, now comes to a halt.

_Damn, I gotta get use to that!_ Etzam shouted upstairs. This terrorist AC now in clear view, the Raven in Etzam immediately sums up what information Exus left out. As it did to another Raven before her, this AC's core demands attention. "A new model Core?" she asked, not thinking of receiving a response.

"...AC Core part...Unable to analyze...AC is not registered in the Ark...or corporation database..." the computer replied in a pausing voice.

Etzam opens a channel for this enigmatic AC's pilot to hear. "Who are you? Why the hell are you attacking me?" the Raven demanded to know. Even though she knew it was unorthodox (and foolish) for a Raven to question one who attacks them, she hated fighting battles that could be avoided. _Is this one of the terrorist?_ she asked herself as her fingers caressed the triggers.

Etzam's voice is received inside the opposing AC's cockpit. The red-eyed terrorist leader from before, now a helmeted AC pilot, sits in her dimly lit cockpit. After hearing Etzam's voice, her brutal eyes slowly fall shut behind her dark visor. _Elza...It's really you...After all this time...Who would have thought you'd become what we hated so..._

"I won't ask again..." Etzam hissed. Already fed up with most of the day, and tired of waiting for a response, she has Exus point its Gorgon at the AC, adding greatly to the ultimatum.

The green mono-eye of the other AC brightens as the moonlight falls into it, making it seem almost insulted by Exus' actions. This machine now comes to a decision. It answers Etzam by whipping free a wave of green energy from its blade directly at the red demander. Exus boosts right as the radiant disk strikes the left arm, its metal winning out against the expelled plasma. The green residue of this attack now races across the night in two.

"Left arm has taken thirty percent damage. Etzam, please avoid overusing this arm." Exus quickly said in response to the blow received.

Her face ablaze, Etzam returns the favor and answers back with her own extension partnered missile attack. However, as the cluster of missiles approach the now motionless target AC, the two slim gun barrels protruding from its awkward core begin to systematically shoot-down every single projectile in its path. As the smoke clears, the AC stands defiant and unscathed under this moon filled night.

Even Etzam's untamed hair appears more on edge after witnessing the efficiency of this mysterious Core . "You've gotta be kidding me!" she barked in awe, her harness keeping her from rising any further.

The voice of Exus now disrupts her wide-eyed gaze. "New scan complete...Target partially analyzed...Target's Core possesses a high-response AMS system...Forward missile attacks will be ineffective by...an estimated sixty-five percent."

"So, no spamming of the missiles, eh?" she answered back with a growing sense of determination. "That's fine with me." At her command, Exus bursts into the starlit sky and begins unloading the fury of Pixie3 down on its unknown enemy. The mono-eyed AC skates past this rain of fire and responds by following Exus into the sky with its own Pixie3 activated. The red AC darts to the right, evading the counterattack by a hair.

_That AC is moving way beyond its specs... Elza, what have you been up to?_ the female terrorist wondered, as a devious smile now crossed her face. Her nameless AC zipping about, and easily matching Exus' speed, boosts towards the blood-red AC for a blade attack. Exus, responding to the AC's bold charge, begins boosting in reverse at high-speed, firing its machine gun, and couples the attack with a shot from its Gorgon. Like a jet, the purple AC pulls a barrel roll, dodging all but Etzam's well-placed laser shot, which strikes the AC's micro missile launcher.

Having no choice but to call off its planned strike, the AC immediately jettisons the crackling micro missile launcher mounted on its right shoulder just before it explodes. The shock of the blast sends the purple AC reeling back, and Exus accepts the opening by firing another beam. In a skillful defense, the AC sacrifices its left arm to Gorgon's might. The beam deforms and fuses the blade into the machine's left arm as the AC comes slamming down to the ground on its feet. Its pilot can't help but hold a smile on her face as she steadies the controls. Had it not been for her doing, the computer would be telling a great deal of the damaged just received.

After a quick scan of the enemy AC's new combat efficiency, Exus gets to work. "Etzam, opponent's micro missiles have been destroyed. Its left arm laser blade has been disabled. Recommending the use of mid-range tactics...Rockets are advised."

The vivid Raven nods in agreement with a head still wondering who her opponent was, and why they were attacking her. At this point it didn't really matter, yet, she still sensed something odd about this AC, and it wasn't just the obvious. She slams her foot on the accelerator and goes in to finish off her damaged opposition. Activating the suggested weapon, Etzam then squeezes the trigger in her right hand, firing off two high-powered rockets. Ones that couldn't be shot down by this AC's exotic Core. However, her target was now through holding back.

"That's all I wanted to see, Elza..." the pilot muttered from behind her helmet. "...How far you've come..." Like those of a marksman, the crimson eyes quickly earn a manual lock with the leading rocket, and with the pull of a trigger, the female AC pilot counters with a rocket of her own. She instantly repeats this feat once again. Both pairs of rockets then hit dead-on, resulting in a blinding moment of fire and smoke.

As the last of the artificial fireflies fade, Exus makes an almost humble landing about eighty yards from what is no longer being considered a mere target. Etzam quickly rubs her eyes, a poor attempt at reconfirming what she just saw wasn't a mistake. "You just..." the pilot exhaled, too shocked to finish.

"New scan complete. Etzam, the opponent's piloting skill has now been labeled as A rank. Please exercise extreme caution." the specialized computer said in a loud and almost empowering note.

Etzam's face has grown deadly serious in presence of this threat to her life. Her grips on the controls begin to tighten as the focus she displayed before now makes another appearance.

"Humph, how was that?" the other woman whispered in an almost cocky tone. The purple and grey AC breaks the moment with another rocket launch. Exus avoids the round with a hop to the left, but on the way down, finds itself victim to the opponent's ploy. Having read her target's next move, the red-eyed woman had fired a second rocket, which now explodes into Exus' right leg, leaving a gapping hole and sending the AC staggering off balance. Before Exus can regain stability, the purple AC is above, and fires another precise rocket into Exus' left arm, tearing it completely free.

The spark screaming left arm goes rolling across the rocky terrain, still pointlessly clinging to its laser rifle. "No!" Etzam shouts as she fights against her controls. The AC on her monitor is like a mosquito, zipping about in an attempt to lose the focus of its prey. Etzam manages to regain control just as another rocket detonates upon the left foot of her backing AC, which now comes to a rebellious pause. "I'm not gonna die here...Zen would never forgive me..." she uttered without remembering that their situation was in reverse.

At those words, Exus reminds its pilot of her current situation. "AP at sixty percent. Etzam, left arm has been destroyed; Legs have taken forty percent damage. Overall combat efficiency has been significantly lowered. Estimated chance of defeating opponent in current condition...Ten percent... Recommending the dispersal of ECM, followed by withdrawal from combat."

As the purple AC continues buzzing about on her screens, Etzam bites down on her lip to the point of releasing a small trail of blood. "I'll never run away!" she shouts to Exus.

Knowing her stance on retreating, coupled with her temper, Zen had programmed the computer to try and calm her down in exactly these types of situations. Exus resumes its disapproval of combat. "Currently unable to match opponent's mobility...Etzam, reco-"

"Shut up!" she barked to the computer, which now falls silent. "I'm not running away!" With a violent motion, Etzam forces Exus to charge the purple AC, who in turn, lands in the distance before them. _Cocky son of a-!_ As Exus boosts towards the taunting AC, Etzam lets out an anger fueled scream.

Inside the cockpit of Etzam's pseudo nemesis, the pilot hears her ardent cry. She quickly opens a channel to Etzam before Exus gets within firing range. "Elza, that is enough..." she whispers in a gentle air over the comm.

As if her heart were impaled by a dagger, Etzam's face becomes torn with pain upon hearing the voice of this pilot. The skills of the ace instantly become that of a novice as she now struggles to regain control of a wild Exus. Turning the controls in a panic, she sends her AC slamming into the ground after cutting the boost. The core's AMS cannon breaks off as Exus bounces several times against the hard earth, then proceeds to skid across the ground. After leaving a trail of paint and metal, Exus comes to a broken stop before the dominate AC. The once spectacular Exus, lies defeated by the simple calling of its pilot's hidden name from this particular woman.

After being knocked about, Etzam sits motionless in her cockpit, her eyes trembling in disbelief. A dry attempt at speaking fails. She painfully swallows and tries again. "You can't be..." she desperately whispered before blacking out.

_Three casually dressed, teenage girls are surrounded by a city in flames, which is being attacked by what appears to be an AC, as the silhouette of something massive passes behind the towering walls of fire. The taller young woman, her long black hair tied in a ponytail, carries an injured blonde girl of about the same age on her back; the face of this gravely wounded girl is covered in a crimson mask of blood. The third, a girl with wild vermilion hair running down her backside, a younger Etzam._

_"Elza, where are you going?" this dark-haired girl shouted to the panicking young Etzam._

_She was desperately trying to see past the flames that now engulfed their Layered city district. "We can't leave! Our families-"_

_"Are dead!" the red-eyed girl with a fresh wound across her nose angrily finished. "And if we don't get out of this section, we're dead as well!" She reassures her grip on the unconscious girl upon her back. "Now, come on!" she ordered._

_"But-"_

_"The bleeding won't stop...If we don't get her to one of the doctors in the next sector soon...She'll die, Elza!"_

_Suddenly, a gigantic tank breaks through a building near them. But it's not just a tank, it's an AC. The cause of this district's demise. The scarlet AC, equipped with duel flamethrowers, begins bringing its gift of death to this next sector of the city where these poor girls have just barely made it to. The six eyes on the nightmarish head of this AC (Wasp2) glow blue at the site of more victims._

_"Out of the way, brats!" a cruel voice emitted from the AC. This man's tone proved that he got a great deal of pleasure from performing this type of deed._

_"You monster!" the young Etzam screamed as she picked up a piece of debris and hurled it at the hulking AC. The broken cement bounced off its treads, and the machine sat there motionless for a moment, almost looking as if it were trying not chuckle at the girl's futile action. "I won't run from you!" she declared while picking more ammunition._

_"Elza! No!" the red-eyed girl screamed in objection. Having found a place to hide her injured friend, she gently sets her down behind a building yet to be touched by the devastation. "Hang in there, Agraya..." she said to the blonde as she ran a finger through her stained hair._

_"Time to meet your maker." the voice laughed from the AC as its treads started up for Etzam, who was now locked in fear. Just before she became another addition to this AC's already bloodstained caterpillar tracks, Etzam is pushed out of the way by her brave friend. Satisfied in believing he's squashed another life out, the evil pilot of this AC continues on its rampage. Luckily, it passes the building where Agraya laid._

_Bringing a sharp slap across Etzam's face, the irises of the slightly older girl grow furious. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

_Etzam, confused by her emotions, and the carnage around her, begins sobbing. Realizing that hitting her probably wasn't the best course of action, the girl with the dark ponytail gently takes her face in hand. "Elza, I didn't mean to hit you. Please forgive me." she said after defeating the tear in her left eye. She then helps the tormented girl to her feet, as the city sector scheduled for eviction continues to fall apart. "Come on, Agraya needs our help, okay?" she said with a smile that almost chased the pain away._

_"Okay."_

_Later._

_An older, more familiar, Etzam waits alone on a bridge located in Attilis, the newly completed surface city of Mirage. A jeep pulls up to the lonely bridge, and two women step out. One, a lightly freckled, eyepatch sporting blonde (her left) wearing an old western style hat, her hair curling at her shoulders. The other, another more familiar face. Our future terrorist leader, her hair now cut, but not as short as it is in the present. She takes off her slim shades, giving a better view of the darkly healed skin across the bridge of her nose. The blonde woman sits on the railing of the bridge beside Etzam, the other leans her back into it instead._

_"We've finally made it to the real surface! It's so beautiful!" the blonde exclaimed with her hands reaching for the sun._

_The red-eyed woman gives a light smile to her gesture. "That it is. But, you know, no matter how hard you reach for it, the sun will never be just for you. Somewhere, at this very moment, another person is doing the same thing you are."_

_"You're right. This new world is full of so many possibilities and dreams. And we've stuck through it all, together." Etzam said while she and her raven-haired friend shared warming eyes. "Not to mention, it should be pretty easy for three woman as gorgeous as us to find new work." she added in jest, causing the three to share a laugh. Despite the joke, and a few scars, they were an attractive trio._

_"Now that we're here, what are you gonna do, Elza?" Agraya asked while kicking her cowboy boots outward. _

_"Hmm...Don't know just yet." Etzam replied while looking to the sky along with Agraya. "What about you?"_

_Agraya stops her once playful legs, and taking on a serious face, her jade-green eye looks to the city blanketed across the horizon. She doesn't know how to break her decision to Etzam, who now looks at her with a naive smile._

_"Go ahead and tell her, Agraya..." the third woman said in a pained voice._

_"Tell me what?" Etzam questioned with a face preparing for news that would obviously not be good._

_"I...I've decided to become a Raven." she quickly gets out after a pause._

_Etzam's eyes look as if they're a step away from shattering. "A Raven? But...how could you? After all we've suffered because of them...Our families, our homes."_

_Agraya jumps down from the railing and brushes off the flowing white dress that stopped at her knees. "I've already made my decision. Don't worry, I'll only be a Raven for as long as it takes to kill that bastard." _

_Etzam is at a loss for words, but soon manages to find them. "T-That was years ago! He may already be dead! This is crazy! How-"_

_"The Raven who destroyed our lives still breaths." the woman in the dark jeans and shirt said in cold remembrance._

_"That's right..." Agraya added in an equally frigid tone. "We've been secretly looking into his whereabouts for some time. We didn't want you to get involved, Elza...Not with something like this..." Agraya said, her face easing in presence of Etzam's._

_Etzam places her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans and gives her two friends a pair of disappointed eyes. "Because you both still think of me as a child, right...? You don't want me to screw things up..."_

_"Wrong. We don't want you to lose your innocence, Elza. I've decided to do this for all of us. To be the one who burdens this sin. It's my duty to my surrogate sisters who saved my life, and became my everything." Agraya ordained while heading for the jeep, which has several packed bags in the rear. "Besides, with that height of yours, we could never think of you as a child." she added with a big grin._

_The dark-haired woman places a hand on Etzam's confused face. "Revenge is a thing that someone like you should never take a part in. You have a good soul, Elza. One that I refuse to let be tainted by this path." She folds her arms and looks to Agraya, who is ready to move out. "Originally, I was the one who wanted to do it, but...Agraya literally beat me to the punch." she said in failure._

_"Wait, you're both going?" Etzam said in a panic._

_"Even though Agraya signed up to be a Raven, she'll still need back up. That's why I've applied to become an operator at the new Ravens' Academy. We'll both be in the same facility. There's no need for concern."_

_Etzam's eyes begin to flood from the news. "But, what about me...? How could you both just leave me alone like this...?" she asks as her tears break free._

_Agraya's reason for heading to the jeep so soon is now understood as she hides her face under the security of her hat. "We've got to go..." she said in a voice struggling not to break._

_"Here. These are all the credits Agraya and I have saved up for you." she said while placing a blue card inside the pocket of Etzam's red jacket. "It's more than enough to start a new life here on the surface."_

_"I don't want a new life here without you two..." she sobbed, as the jeep now calls for its second passenger._

_"Live for us, Etzam. And I promise you, someday, the three of us will be together again." The woman with the red eyes places her lips on Etzam's forehead, then hurries to the jeep before her emotions begin to surface. With the last of its cargo acquired, the jeep begins to head down the bridge._

_"Agraya!" Etzam screams in tears, hoping her normally easygoing friend would have a change of heart. She then sees the blonde raise one of her hands to the sky, which then motions to mimic a handgun. She fires, just before the jeep vanishes from view, taking a turn for the road leading towards the heart of the city. Etzam chases her faded friends for a short distance, then gives up the vain sprint. "Agraya! Ingrid!"_

"Ingrid!" a panic-stricken Etzam shouts once more, now in the present again. Etzam opens her eyes to the beautiful display of stars blanketing the still night sky. Sitting up from the earth, she looks over to a small and warming fire before her. Exus, still laying face down on the ground, can be seen a few yards behind her. The Raven holds her pounding head, then notices what's to her left. It's the same purple and grey AC that had defeated her, now kneeling in rest. Before she begins to act, a voice calls out.

"I'm right here, Elza." the voice of the woman she once knew as Ingrid answered, her figure growing more visible as it approached the fire. "You should know to wear your helmet when in combat."

Etzam can't believe what she is seeing, as the red-eyed woman in the bulky grey flight suit casually sits down on the ground beside her. Their eyes connect, Ingrid's fury almost seems quenched by the ocean of blue Etzam offers in return. "Agraya sent a letter saying you died...Only a year after you two left for the academy. Soon afterwards...she stopped responding to my letters all together..."

"I know...I forced her to tell you I had died in a transport crash..." Ingrid calmly stated while unfastening the top of her flight suit for some natural air.

"Did the pilots who came to pick me up suffer that real fate?"

"No...I simply scared them off." She leans over and opens the small bag she had just retrieved from her AC, taking out several canned rations. "Eat up." She generously handed the military meal to Etzam, who quickly slaps it to the ground. Ingrid's shoulders drop, as she wasn't surprised by the Raven's reaction.

"How dare you do that to me..." Etzam whispered. "Then appear out of the blue like nothing is wrong! How dare you!" she yelled, while refusing to look at Ingrid this time. "You even attacked me! Me!" she screamed through clinched teeth.

Feeling somewhat lost by her own actions before, Ingrid sighs to herself. She gets up and retrieves the can just as it prepared to roll into the fire, then softly plants it before Etzam. She sits with her again, but not as close this time. "The Ingrid you knew did die, Elza. Too be honest, I think she was already half-dead on_ that_ day...Ever since the day our families were taken, I tried to be the pillar that held the three of us together. Not once did I allow the pain to take a firm hold of me. Never once releasing the pressure around what was left of my heart...I think _Ingrid_ died as a result of that suffocation...That, and the lack of your innocence..."

Etzam exhales a breath which ends in a light vocal of surprise. "Ingrid, you-"

"I only go by my last name now." she whispers in defiance. Ingrid sighs to herself again, she doesn't want to show Etzam any more disrespect than she already has. "However, I'll allow you to call me by that name. It's been a while since I've heard it."

"Haven't you heard from Agraya?" she seemingly asks the fire burning before the two.

"Agraya and I haven't been on the best of terms as of late. She's changed just as much as I." After a look to the stars, as if asking for their thoughts, Ingrid looks back to the fire with narrowed eyes. "...No...She hasn't...It's just me. Agraya only seems to be a different person from my new perspective."

"What do you mean by that, Ingrid?"

"Never mind it. Why haven't you been able to get in contact with her? I take it this was the reason behind your becoming what we despised."

"What was your reason?" Etzam enquired.

"I asked you first." Ingrid countered with a light smile.

Etzam tries her best to hide how glad she is to see Ingrid alive, sending her eyes skyward before they reveal too much. "Well, that was partially the reason I did it...But, before anything, I wanted to discover what was so alluring about becoming a Raven. Then, after I had earned the title, I would show myself to her. However, by the time I graduated and became a Raven, she had already left the Ark and gone over to Crest's AC stable.

"Humph, you wasted a year of your life. It only took Agraya and myself six months to earn our way out of that _school_. After looking back on it, Agraya and I concluded the entire thing was nothing more than a sham. What we were _taught_ was nothing we hadn't already learned on our own. The Ravens' Academies that reside in the cities. They're just another means for those greedy fools to fatten their pockets."

"Yeah, well, it's better than signing up for the Raven exam without a diploma from one of the schools. If you fail, they kill you."

"Like I said, it's all a sham. Besides, if you can't pass a test as simple as the Raven exam, you deserve to be shot. That's the way it was for everyone in the past. To weed out the weak. Those who wasted time with feeble dreams. Many Ravens are nothing more than blunt fools trying to prove absolutely nothing worthwhile. As an operator, I witnessed the deaths of many sapless pilots. In doing so, I came to realize that Ravens weren't the unstoppable terrors we allowed to pilfer so many nights of sleep from us as children. Can you believe it had gotten to where they began to say I was cursed? They actually blamed me for their incompetence. I grew to enjoy watching Ravens lose their lives...Hearing their undreamt screams over my headset..." As they stare into the fire, Ingrid's eyes appear drunk with cruelness as she thinks back to those days. She even lets out a small chuckle.

_Ingrid...Is this really what's left of you?_ Etzam asked herself with saddened eyes.

"Sorry for going on like that..." Ingrid said while opening a ration. "What is your reason for not contacting Agraya now?" she plainly asked, as if her previous rant was nothing that deserved attention.

No longer familiar with this now unmistakably hazardous woman, Etzam plays it safe and goes with the flow. "I've tried to find a way to get in touch with her, even using my real name. It's harder than I thought it would be. From what I have learned, she's become quite famous over there in Crest. Because of that, it seems the corporation keeps her under lock and key."

Ingrid smirks at the thought of Agraya's current lifestyle. "Yes, but don't feel for Agraya. She has everything she could ever want. Those Crest vulgarians smother her with the best of everything. Aside from the occasional high-level mission, the woman lives like a queen."

"Really? Well, being pampered sounds about up her alley." Etzam said with a warm smile, grateful to hear her _sister_ was doing well.

"If you truly want to get in contact with her, all you need do is tell that Raven named Genobee."

Etzam raises a brow. "Top-ranking Genobee? What does he have to do with Agraya?"

Ingrid's red eyes grow dull as they now stare at Etzam as if she were that young girl from the past.

"I see...I had no idea." she whispered.

"I wouldn't expect you to. After a series of missions with him, back when she was still at the Ark, Agraya became enamored by that man...She's now willing to follow him and his beliefs to the ends of the world...Still, Agraya was always easily swayed by the likes of men..." Ingrid looks to the now fading night, as dawn slowly creeps into view. "...From what I've heard...It seems you too now share this quality."

"Humph, you're having me watched?" Etzam asked as she began to open the ration before her.

"Watched out for, Elza. Until recently, I had no idea that you were this _Etzam_ person. I had thought you simply meshed in with the working people...Lived your life..." Ingrid's eyes begin to return to their cruel ways. "Things are coming...Things I don't want you to be a part of. And if you're a Raven, I won't be able to protect you."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the pure soul you once knew. I've changed as well. I've fought, and I've killed."

"Yes, I know. I've seen your skills firsthand, and I'm impressed. Also, the way you dealt with my men was especially notable."

Hearing that last part, Etzam drops her half-eaten ration to the ground. "So, you were in charge of those terrorist...Ingrid, why?" Enraged, Etzam pounces on Ingrid, pinning her to the ground by shoulders. "Why? After all we've suffered from the very same action, how could you do it?"

Ingrid doesn't respond to Etzam's force, or her words. She simply stares back into her face like some kind of spiritless android. Ingrid's eyes show zero emotion for what she did, and Etzam sees this. These brutal eyes are those of something she didn't know. Etzam finally comes to accept that the Ingrid she knew was indeed dead, letting the woman go and getting to her feet.

"I know you're hurting. I can see that just by looking at you...that you've been through more hell than even I can imagine...But still..." The Raven shuts her eyes in anger. "I can't believe you're with those lunatics!" she hissed.

Like a broken doll, Ingrid remains in the position Etzam left her in. "I'm only in charge of one of their many factions. But, don't get me wrong, Elza. I couldn't care less about the _message_ they hope to get across. Not their dreams, or their pathetic political desires. They are nothing more than cogs in my greater machine. But for this instance, I only used them to see if it were really you inside that AC. Their lives; the lives of the people in Bayload...All a small price to pay in order to see you face to face."

Etzam spins away, not wanting to believe the terrible statements emitting from Ingrid's mouth. "What are you saying?" Etzam grabs her head in despair. Suddenly, she feels Ingrid's arms wrapping around her from behind. "Stop it..." Etzam whispers.

Despite Etzam's refusal, Ingrid's hug doesn't let up. "I'm sorry for becoming this, Elza...But there's no turning back for me. You, however, may still have time."

"Let me go, Schneider!" she now hisses.

"I will...If you remain a Raven...Etzam." she whispered in her ear. "I'm afraid to say, we won't see each other again for quite some time...When we do meet again, however...Please...just be Elza."

As if it were feeling jealous, the green mono-eye on Ingrid's AC comes to life. "High energy source detected to the northeast." the AC yelled in a female voice.

Ingrid finally breaks her hold on Etzam upon hearing the announcement. The two female pilots share a mirrored response, as they both part and look to their ACs.

"Range...Nine-hundred and closing." the unknown AC now broadcasts.

As Ingrid approaches her AC, she speaks loudly to Etzam who is doing the same. "The Raven named Jack-O will eventually approach you with an offer. When he does, I want for you to turn it down."

"Until I find out what's going on, I'm not doing anything you say..." Etzam shouts back as she goes through the painstaking task of climbing into her downed AC.

Ingrid, on the other hand, has a much easier chore. She simply grabs the long black wire hanging from her AC, and sets her foot in a small metal harness designed for just that. By pressing down on the peddle, she is raised to her AC. After the usual process, she's inside and ready for combat, as her machine now comes to a stand. Ingrid hits a switch inside her cockpit, which deactivates the source of the high-level jamming that plagued Etzam's contact with the Ark. "You know...we never did get him. That AC pilot that changed our lives. He fell victim to another AC just before Agraya got her chance."

Etzam's AC is just beginning to struggle to its feet on damaged legs."Who was it?" the Raven asked while getting her systems in order.

Exus' radar now registers a friendly unit. "High energy source detected...AC Replica identified." the computer said in a voice breaking from system damage.

Etzam's face lights up upon hearing this. _Zen?_ She is then struck by the realization that Ingrid and Zen would certainly begin to battle upon seeing each other. Etzam quickly calls to the purple AC. "Ingrid, please don't attack him!" she begs. "He's-"

"I've gotten the update. AC Replica...The man you've fallen for is the pilot. Zen." Ingrid replied over the comm. in a warm, yet, almost taunting voice. "Don't worry, he too is a part of my design. I'll not take his life."

"Ingrid..."

"Oh, and the AC that did the deed is one you should be quite familiar with. Your _lover_ pays great homage to it." Ingrid cruelly teases in response to the not forgotten question.

"Silverback?" Etzam asks herself softly as something now catches her eye on the main monitor.

Over the orange horizon, Replica can now be observed boosting onto the scene. From the looks of it, the AC has already been in a serious battle. There's a large hole bore into its left shoulder, and numerous dents and gashes can be seen throughout its frame. Replica is only armed with its Pixie3, apparently a favorite among these three ACs.

Inside Etzam's cockpit, the voice of Zen can now be heard breaking in.

"Etzam, can you hear me? Etzam!" he shouts.

Shelby's voice then follows in succession. "Etzam, please respond!" she screams worriedly.

The red-haired Raven, caught up in the comfort of their voices, quickly snaps out of it and calls to Replica. "Zen, don't attack the AC here! You got it?"

"What? Very well. I copy." he responds in a now relaxed tone, knowing that Etzam is alive.

After hearing Etzam's order not to attack her, Ingrid smirks and boosts off towards Replica. The two ACs don't attack, but pass each other. Time seems to slow for a brief moment as the eyes of these ACs glare at one another before blazing by. Both pilots get a good look at each others machine, and though they now have opposing expressions, they share a simultaneous thought.

_This AC..._

Next Chapter: Noble Savage


	10. Noble Savage part 1

Chapter 10: Noble Savage

Part: 1

Planted inside the mildly spacious cockpit of AC Exus, a sleepless Zen works away at the machine's innards. Obviously not a big fan of slumber, or loneliness, he finds himself passing the time by giving Etzam's cherished mech a minor systems overhaul. Having gotten permission from one of the mechanics that was aware of his _relationship_ with Etzam, Zen would have unquestioned access to the crimson AC for the next three hours. In a T-shirt, jeans, and boots of his favorite dark color, Zen sits with a circuit card in his mouth and Exus' dormant main monitor in his lap. His hands, a bit dirtied from entering the less tidy realms of the AC, continue to work diligently inside the hollow he's unveiled.

Various colored wires and cables from the gutted mech's ports decorate the cockpit in an almost festive manner. After placing the circuit card into some unseen slot, Zen's eye is called by the humming blue light of the AC's left sub-monitor, which has awakened due to his meddling. Now, like a younger sibling afraid of missing out on something, the monitor on his right does the same. Zen sets the dislodged main monitor back into place, and like some burly construction worker, begins fastening screws with his bare hands.

After the chore of returning this scene to what is was before his arrival, Zen starts up the OS and is greeted by the main monitor's energetic darkness. With a single hand, he begins typing at a rhythmic (and exceptionally speedy) pace. His chin resting in his free hand, Zen stares into the rising sea of data filling the large void before him.

"System startup..." the computer says in a static laced female voice, the main screen now displaying the Ark's animated garage. "Engaging normal mode..." it now replies, and without the company of noise this time. "Various system components have been replaced and rerouted...Optimizing..." The display to the right begins showing Zen the fruits of his labor in the form of various performance charts. His raised brow tells he isn't greatly impressed with the results.

"Hey, Zen. The next team gets here in five minutes. Hurry it up." the voice of a man whined over the AC's comm-link.

"At least the learning computer is up... Output has been increased by thirty-seven percent." Zen begins shutting down one system after another. A flashing mail icon on the main menu fades out with the now powerless monitor. "Sorry, Etzam. This all I can do for now. I'll finish the rest later." The cockpit jerks, followed by the sounds of gears and locks doing what they do. Exus' back slides open and Zen is brought to the outside. After a short climb, he's greeted by a young mechanic who looks about his age.

"You really think she's gonna be okay with this?" the mechanic questions while passing Zen one of the two steaming cups of coffee he just fetched. "Women can be so hi-tech. Even more than ACs...

After a sip of the artificial vitalizer, Zen leans on the railing and begins surveying the spirited AC garage. "That's true. While Etzam will be upset that I worked on her AC without consent, she'll eventually accept why I did it. I just need to avoid her until she does... Almost everything with women has to be a process. It's...securing."

"Guess that makes sense." the blonde mechanic said while eyeing a certain female below.

"Just go for it, Matt." Zen casually advises.

In an embarrassment-fueled panic, Matt almost drops his coffee over the edge. "Just go for what?" he barks. Matt then realizes that Zen is already making his way. "Easy for you to say...You're a Raven..." he mutters with his head hung.

As he passes another AC dock, Zen notices a small gathering of operators and Ravens situated around the railing. Below, a heavily damaged reverse-joint AC. Among the group is Jack-O, which definitely makes the scene worth Zen's attention. "What's going on here, Jack?" Zen asks as he peers over the edge at the fried AC.

Geared for combat, Jack-O turns to Zen and thumbs at the pilot of this once topaz AC, which is equipped with the newly released micro missile weapon arms. Inside the raised portion of the cockpit, a young brunette girl of about sixteen, her hair in two braids that reach behind her shoulders. This Raven appears to be suffering from shock. The two streams of tears running down her horror-stricken face show no signs of drought as another young Raven, Q, tries to pull her back to the present. Unfortunately, the walls of this traumatic event are too great for Q to topple, rendering his jolting attempts futile.

"She unwittingly accepted a contract that pitted her against a dear friend. She completed her mission. He didn't..." Jack-O states without sympathy.

"You mean that quiet guy she was always hanging around? Sad Smile..."

Jack-O simply nods his answer.

Zen climbs down to the AC and goes to this girl. Something Jack-O and several others now give their attention to.

An older female Raven, lending her services, stands on the AC near the teenage girl. "Zen, she's been like this since they brought her back. The doctors say they're too busy with _real_ patients to do anything for her right now." the purple-haired Raven explains.

Hearing Zen's name, Q's face grows furious as his eyes now cut to the dark Raven. "You..." Q hisses. "What do you want? This has nothing to do with you, Raven..."

Ignoring him, Zen kneels down beside the tan-skinned (and suited) girl. This task easier with a lightweight Core since their cockpits rose completely to the surface. "Your name's Macawi, right?" Not expecting a response, he then leans to the girl's ear and begins sharing a series of private words.

Seeing Zen so close to this girl, the only other girl in the entire Ark who Q has though about for more than two seconds, only fuels his loathing. "What are you doing? Get away from her!" Q shouts, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Behave yourself, Raven." the purple-haired woman whispers while grabbing Q's shoulder. "You embarrass us... There is a senior present."

Looking up, Q realizes that he's now in sights of Jack-O's dominant gaze. And like a defeated animal, he backs down with a lowly growl. Q's disgust-filled eyes watching Zen very closely, the teen's stomach turns to the fact that the Raven who has upstaged his every desire so easily, may do so yet again. Q grits his teeth as he now sees Macawi's eyes begin to show signs of solace as Zen's secret consoling continues. _I hate you... I hate you, Raven... _Q hisses in his mind as he leaves the scene.

Macawi's face still displaying much heartbreak, she now looks to Zen with a faint glimmer of understanding in her teary eyes. "For my sake...?" she whispers in a slightly confused tone. The weary pilot is then helped to her feet.

"Do you not have a mission today, Raven?" Jack-O's voice so proud and powerful, it seems as if it humbles all the racket in this loud garage.

"Yeah, I'm suiting up now." Zen replies as he heads for the ladder.

Before Zen passes him by, the senior Raven just has to ask. "What exactly did you say to revive the young one?"

"Exactly the same thing you _wanted_ to." he replies in the usual stance.

"Humph." Jack-O chuckles to himself and heads the opposite direction without saying another word. He knew Zen was sharp, and by giving him anything else, he may have revealed what the Raven just said to be right. _A Raven shouldn't show compassion. Only dedication to the order. That is how the very best of us survive. _These are the only words that entered his mind as he left.

Gathering Zen would most likely take the second level to Replica's garage, Q waits in the hall just before its entrance. He wears a black flight suit, like that of his hero, and stands ready to receive the one he considers to be a mountain in his path. "What is it about you that everyone responds to?" Q inquires while blocking the approaching Zen.

"I don't have time for you today, Q." Zen responds as he moves the young Raven aside.

"You think you're so great! So damn noble!" Q cries while clinching his fists. Only a thread of sanity keeps him from acting on his rage. "I only wanted to tell you one thing..." Q takes a proud stance and points a defiant finger at Zen. "That one day soon... I am going to kill you..."

That last sentence gets a response from Zen; but not one Q expected, as he now finds himself being slammed into the wall by his neck. Gasping for air, Q fights to remove Zen's fierce hand from his throat. The struggling Raven now begins to feel his body slide up against the steel wall and into the air.

"Noble? Is that what you think of me?" this rare Zen snarls to the slowly fading AC pilot. "You little imbecile!" he shouts, throwing Q into the opposing wall; the pain demands that he curl on the floor in its wake. "Like most, you have no awareness of what goes on around you. You can't grasp anything beyond the selfish borders of you even smaller psyche... And that is the reason you'll never be as good as Genobee... Let alone... kill me..." Zen coldly declares as he leaves, his long dark hair thrashing behind him; it almost looks as if it were the cape of some sinister black knight.

Seeing the world around him grow darker, Q watches Zen as he slowly becomes one with the ever-growing blackness. "Zen..." Q strains out before falling into unconsciousness.

The morning sun beaming, Replica is now being transported to the area of operations, which is Navis' water filtration plant. This extremely vital facility is how the citizens of Bayload receive eighty percent of their water supply. Right now, that's the last thing going through Zen's mind as he goes over a few E-mails in his cockpit. Suited up, and still without helmet, numerous names scroll off his dark eyes. Corporate news, part announcements, _friends_... However, one E-mail commands that his casual browsing come to an immediate stop.

_From... Mother?_ He reads to himself with almost shocked eyes."I know you're worried... but... you're being reckless..." Zen now says to the screen as if it were the sender itself. After reading the contents of the mail, his eyes grow heavy for the rest of the ride.

"Raven, we're at the drop. A hit-and-run mission is what you're going for. Please be careful." Zen's female operator radios.

Replica is released from the clamps of the transport chopper and comes down just outside of the plant. With the help of its boosters, Replica performs the AC version of the "high jump", soaring over the facility's tall defensive wall. Following the plan, the onyx AC dashes off the second its feet touchdown. Already knowing the plant layout from his briefing, Zen heads directly for the entrance, bypassing the first large gate with one of Queen's _talents_. Replica then races down a series of descending halls until reaching the final gate before his mission objective.

"Take out all targets." the operator orders.

"Copy."

Using the computer's hacking function again, the next gate is also deluded into welcoming Replica inside the core of this water treatment plant. A series of high-powered beams now welcome the AC as well, a gift from the twelve gun turrets stationed throughout this H2O covered room. Dashing back to avoid the initial assault, Replica then quickly boosts into the center of the room, and in a dazzling display, beings soaring with both arms extended at its sides while twirling round and round, firing its duel machine guns. Each layer of defense has met their end by the time Replica reaches the gated ceiling of this large room. Killing the boosters, Zen goes over his handi work, scanning the ruined facility defenses on the way down.

"No energy sources detected. Area secured." Replica's strong voice now relays.

But, from Zen's slowly narrowing eyes, it seems things are far from over. For some reason, the Raven now looks over his shoulder.

Outside of the filtration plant, another transport chopper approaches, this one carrying two silver ACs from the Ark. Their contracts were immediately issued from the owner of the facility, Navis. Vernhunt, the pilot of the middleweight AC, decides to break the silence that had plagued the entire trip. "What do you think, maybe one of ours?" he asks his partner.

The duo are dropped, coming down into the center of the plant. Ferrum Slave, the true definition of a heavyweight AC, slams hard to the ground. Great Den decides to use its boosters for a more controlled downing. "Maybe, let's take a look around. We'll find them if they're still here." Trasher replies. But the truth, he knew exactly who it was, and had planned for this the moment he discovered it was Zen who accepted the mission. For Trasher, it was all about pride, which his had taken a significant blow since Zen's little lecture so long ago.

Replica stands silent inside the core filtration room, as if it were pondering on how to deal with hand that Navis just dealt it.

"You'll have to take care of those ACs before we can retrieve you." the operator's voice said, just barely holding on to its expert tone.

"There's only one place they can be." Vernhunt radios to Trasher. "Get into position just behind the gate. Take him down if he gets past me."

_I guess it really doesn't matter. As long as I take part in killing him..._ "Copy that, Vernhunt. I got your back." The massive Ferrum Slave takes position atop one of the fortified water filtration tanks, a perfect place to strike from with its missile load.

"I'm heading in." Great Den opens the first gate and slowly enters the hall, a pulse rifle in its right hand; a small machine gun in its left, and a missile combo that was meant to confuse opponents. While agile, Vernhunt knew his AC's speed wouldn't matter much to this unforgiving environment. Great Den, taking its time, finally reaches the second gate. After a heavy breath, Vernhunt prepares to access the large steel doors that would reveal his target's identity. Unlike Trasher, the Raven had no idea who he'd be facing, and it didn't matter. A Navis citizen himself, he would not allow his home to endure further suffering.

After a series of beeps, the final one sounding off an error, Vernhunt's AC responds. "Cannot unlock gate."

Immediately smelling the ploy, the Raven's hazel eyes widen behind his helmet. "Trasher, it's a trap!" he yells over the comm.

"Wha-"

BOOM!

Outside, a large explosion has erupted from the center of the facility grounds (to Trasher's left), leaving a large opening. From within the plant's fresh wound, a cluster of glistering missiles rise from the debris, followed by a surging Replica. Ferrum Slave, too slow to react, is struck hard by the devastating attack. His AC taking moderate damage, silvers now replaced with blacks and greys, Trasher manages to survive due to the heavy armor.

Responding to the threat, Ferrum Slave now cautions its pilot. "AC Replica identified. The unit is an agile target equipped with duel machine guns. Close-range combat is not advised."

Inside the facility, Vernhunt has raced back to the exiting gate, which his AC now begins to access. The Raven breaths heavily, hoping the pilot of the target AC wasn't devious enough to pull off what he was thinking.

However, Great Den answers that he is. "Cannot unlock gate."

"I'm trapped..." he exhales in a light panic. "This damn guy trapped me..."

"How dare you!" an infuriated Trasher screams. Ferrum Slave's heavy over boost Core activates, sending the colossal AC flying at Replica. In retaliation, Ferrum Slave attacks with its predecessor to Replica's Hydra2, and the support of heavy missile extensions. An attack that Replica easily evades while countering with another missile launch. Ready for this one, Ferrum Slave cuts its over boost and ejects a series of decoy pods that treat the missiles to an electronic high, calling them everywhere but to their target.

"Trasher." Vernhunt calls over Ferrum Slave's comm. "That pilot, he's good. He reprogrammed the doors to lock down after being accessed by another AC's hacking function. It's gonna take my computer a couple minutes to get through..."

Trasher, while concerned for his friend, can't help but smile at the situation. As it now allowed Ferrum Slave and Replica just enough time to bring their battle to a conclusion. "Don't sweat it, Vernhunt, this guy is dead meat."

"Don't over do it, Trasher. Hold him off, I'll be there."

"Heh, take your time." Preparing to go all out, Trasher unlocks his helmet and throws it in the compact space behind his seat, where various junk has been gathering for some time. His short, frizzy, dark-brown hair and beard somehow fit his roughneck personality. "This is it for you, hotshot..." he mutters, a lively glow in his brown eyes. Ferrum Slave ignites its over boost once again. Zooming forward, the AC now readies its Spirit, a large laser rifle that toppled even the legendary Karasawa's attack power.

"Hmph..." Even Zen can't ignore the threat this weapon possesses, as Replica now dodges the luminous trails of piercing energy that vie for its destruction. One of the energy streams skewer its Fairy, which after a moment of swelling, becomes a superheated mess of molten alloy. Luckily, Replica dropped the machine gun before the metal became one with its hand. Trasher's aim was something Zen wasn't willing to contend with, so he decides to play the speed game, pushing Replica to get behind the rushing giant.

The heavy AC's monitor begins to warn that energy is in the red. "Shut up!" Trasher barks as he cuts the over boost and spins to keep Replica in his sights. After another lock, the AC begins firing consecutive missile salvos. Thanks to its compatible FCs, Ferrum Slave is able to earn missile locks in literally a second. Replica, doing its best to avoid being struck by the splintering warheads, takes several hits to its shoulders and back while returning machine gun volleys. The bullets doing minor damage to his AC, Trasher now decides to ignore his computer's warning, moving in to seal the deal with his long-range laser blade. Coupled with heavy arms specifically designed for blade combat, the Raven was sure Ferrum Slave would end it if he connected.

Zen smirks at this, knowing Trasher's personality traits and combat tactics go hand-in-hand. Now is the time he would prove his words to this mad dog AC pilot. Within range, Ferrum Slave unleashes the ruby-red wave of energy that would surely finish this battle. However, as the laser blade completes its swipe, it find nothingness. Replica has taken to the air, and now comes down upon the larger AC's similar crown with its single-toed foot. Ferrum Slave's head is ground into the pit of its Core, making for a devastating (and almost humorous) display.

"How?" Trasher screams, his monitor and cockpit beginning to go haywire.

Replica lands behind its headless opponent and now resorts to another unorthodox melee attack. Using its blade-like foot, the AC kicks, aiming for the lightly armored joint just above Ferrum Slave's right forearm. Though Replica's left foot is slightly damaged by this, the attack slices free the Spirit wielding arm, which now goes flipping to the ground. As the AC stumbles for stability, Replica walks up from behind and uses its free hand to _help_ hold the giant steady.

For a moment, the scene looks as if the dark mech were aiding Ferrum Slave, but this illusion is immediately defeated as Replica plants its remaining machine gun into the AC's torso. His smirk now intensified, Zen begins unloading rounds at point-blank range into Ferrum Slave as Replica continues to hold it firm. The dismembered behemoth's body, rapidly jerking to the beat of Pixie3's intense drumming, now begins to expel flames from its deteriorated Core. After a great deal of effort, the bullets have finally bore their way inside the cockpit, bringing this duel to an end.

Vernhunt's voice now shatters the waves. "Trasher!" he screams, as Great Den appears, finally free from its _cage_. Without thinking, the Raven lets loose a missile blitz, some going vertical. With a short boost, Replica spins behind the now inanimate Ferrum Slave, using its frame as a shield. "Damn..." Vernhunt whispers. His attack now blankets the area in fire and smoke. Great Den now stands before the wall of black clouds, making for a dramatic scene.

Vernhunt's eye catches something, an area of the rising smoke beginning to swirl. Before he can respond, that small vortex of darkness reveals a glowing light from within, and a lance of energy explodes forth. The beam makes a quick visit through Great Den's head, which heats and explodes. Another beam enters the AC's right arm, rendering it a useless slab of blended metal and wires. Vernhunt's monitor begins to display numerous errors and warnings. A zealous wind now demands to see what's going, and the curtain of smoke is then swept aside.

Vernhunt's face fills with anger from what is revealed to him. A completely totaled Ferrum Slave (still standing), and a mildly scorched Replica, who is now holding Trasher's Spirit in its right hand. "This is bad..." he mutters, laying down a burst of fire from his machine gun. _So, it was Replica... That's why you did this... Damn it, Trasher..._ Great Den quickly escapes over the facility's wall. As he heads off into the surrounding forest, Vernhunt can't help but radio Zen. "You didn't have to go that far..."

With his usual face, Zen decides to respond. "I'll spare your conscience, Raven. Trasher was already dead before your attack."

"Then you had already won... You could have spared him..."

Zen lets out a light chuckle. "And you would have done the same for me, right?" He closes his eyes and lets his head slowly tilt back, as if he were listening to some kind of soothing music. "That Raven's story wasn't worth remembering... If it had been... There's a good chance I would have spared his life..." The only reply Zen receives after that statement is the clicking of Great Den's comm. as it shuts off.

Zen's operator now radios in. "Good work, Raven. We're sending in a transport to retrieve your AC." her last word coupled with a relieved breath.

Now being carried back by the same transport, the scarred Replica gets some earned rest, something its pilot can't. At best, all he can do is relax his eyes as the transport's blades sing their war song. However, like before, Zen gets that _feeling_, his eyes now shooting open. "Pilot, something's wrong. Drop me off here." Zen says in a demanding tone.

"What are you talking about, Raven? Radar is clear. Besides, do you not see our current altitude?"

"Just do what I said." the Raven orders.

"Fine, but we ain't coming back to pick you up for free..." the transport pilot grumbles.

"What in the hell is that...?" the second pilot's voice now asks.

"Raven! We've got incoming!"

"Release me!" Zen shouts.

"Copy-Arrgh!"

From somewhere in these now twilight skies, a blade of light falls into the transport, splitting it in two. The front end explodes, killing the two pilots instantly. The back end now follows, its clamp releasing Replica at the final moment like some last-ditch effort on the machine's part. The onyx AC begins free-falling from the high altitude, its feet looking for land. With a growl, Zen starts up his AC, whose monitor now displays the figure of some unearthly humanoid mech falling in perfect sync with Replica. It almost appears as if this thing is arrogantly measuring up Zen's AC.

The red machine, looking like something one would expect from future era AC models, has a series of vein-like fissures etched throughout its sharply designed limbs. Theses fissures give off a brilliant blue light, flowing with so much energy it flakes free, resulting in what looks like blue fireflies. Finally, the head of this mystifying mech houses a sharp V-shaped eye, and an even sharper fin pointing towards the sky behind it.

As the two machines continue to plummet the seemingly infinite sky, the red mech crosses its handless appendages before its Core as two blue energy sabers explode forth. From the expression that has now crept on Zen's face, he appears to have already given up in the presence of this obviously more advanced opponent.

The machine now calls to Zen in a familiar voice, and with an even more familiar statement. "Zenobis Wards...You are no longer desired..."

His body almost trembling in the presence of this nightmare, Zen's eyelids slowly fall shut in submission.

The red monster now completes its monotone declaration. "Under order: 009282HEP, you are hereby sentenced to termination."

Taking his hands off Replica's controls, Zen now hangs his head. With black daggers of hair guarding his defeated face, he whispers to himself. "It seems my time is up... I'm sorry, mother..."

To be continued...


	11. Noble Savage part 2

Chapter 11: Noble Savage

Part: 2

The dread. The nightmare. The reason. The end. All of this echoed within the complex mind of this terrorized pilot as he watched the finality of his own life approaching. A finale he almost felt was well deserved. But not by this; something that had no right to present itself in this place and time. A wretched thing that should have remained an infinite prisoner to its own rules of order. How could so much work and preparation be so easily kicked aside? _Useless... All pointless..._

But, wading through Zen's self-punishing waves of cerebration, the spirit of a fair woman manages to cling to him. Long and flowing hair, bluer than even the best of skies. His goddess. At least, that is what he once called her. This beautiful memory pleads for him not to give up. Not to submit. And of all things, not to this. Her will is now supported by another. Someone who wasn't just an engram. _Etzam..._

Joining their rebellion, Zen and Replica simultaneously ignite, barely evading the crossing blue sabers of energy as they leave their mark on the AC's Core. The world around these machines rapidly rising, it seems to fit exactly what this battle represents in Zen's soul. But, there was another purpose there as well, a personal one. "I won't let you..." the now solemn Raven whispers to the crimson enigma. "Even if this is the end... I won't let you stop me from seeing her one last time... Not again..." The skies begin to steady their pace as the two mechs activate their boosters, preparing for aerial combat.

The unknown mech's bright-blue eye begins to flicker at Zen's response, processing his emotion-fueled words as nothing but data. A great and cold insult, but that was the way of this device, and Zen knew it. "...Pointless entry... Zenobis Wards, you will accept the order..." the _demon_ replied, its eye surging at every daunting word.

"Go back to hell..." Zen growled through his teeth. Replica now adds to its pilot's insult with a series of machine gun bullets, the rounds sparking and pinging off the red armor of the opposition. "Back to where you belong, you damn Red Moth!" Now baring his fangs, the fury in Zen's eyes have become that of a savage. This was the only mindset that could remotely allow a chance of victory. No more accommodations for fear, only the obliteration of this accursed monstrosity. Replica bursts forwards, continuing its seemingly ineffective machine gun assault.

The Red Moth, which Zen has so knowingly labeled it, answers Replica's movements with the exact opposite. Flying in reverse, ignoring the bee-like bullets that sting at its secure armor, the eye begins flickering once again. Zen knew exactly what this meant, and it wasn't good. Measuring up the opposition was one thing. Calculating and preparing for every possible offense within their capability, an entirely different game all together. A final confirming glow now signals that the battle is ready to commence, or in the processing mind of the Red Moth, ready to end. Skidding as if on invisible rails, the Red Moth comes to a halt, raising its spellbinding blades towards the heavens.

Zen didn't think about it. Thinking like a capable pilot would mean certain defeat. Doing the irregular, that's one thing this machine could never understand. If machines cared to tell of their petpeeves, this would surely be on all their lists. As it races towards the awaiting mech, Replica now begins firing everywhere except the target. An act the Red Moth begins investigating, its head darting about like a high-strung reporter gathering details on their next big story. Now upon the threat, Replica stops firing and reveals a shoulder. Having expected the AC to make a swift break in an alternate direction at the last second, the Red Moth begins to arrogantly thrust its blades towards a series of estimated angles. However, its performance is met with no closing act.

Instead, its little _pas de deux_ is rewarded with an ovation of Mirage-made metal, as Replica's heavily armored right shoulder crashes into the now paused machine. The attack sends a great split down the Baboon arm's seemingly unbreakable shoulder, damaging the inside weapon dispenser. Whatever Zen had hid away in it would be of no use now. The Red Moth, registering the sack, is thrown into a descent from the rabid blow. Not letting up, Zen releases a rage-filled roar, sending Replica's right foot into the mech's Core, adding more haste to its decline. Another foot scores hard, but that would be the last time the Red Moth would allow itself to receive such an attack, countering the next anticipated strike by driving a saber clean through Replica's right shin.

Zen quickly follows by having his AC throw a herculean punch with its left hand. However, this response is also one that was taken into account, and is cut short by the smooth insertion of another blue saber into the onyx AC. A blade injected in both its shoulder and leg, Replica is now held prisoner as both battlers begin to plummet as one. To the Red Moth, this unaided fall was a good thing, for it would surely mean the end of its target if Replica crashed from such a height. Yet, getting free wasn't the problem for the Raven. When to get free, was. Zen's teeth grind at the fiendish blue eye staring from Replica's monitor, the ground behind it growing closer.

He would have to force his captor to release him exactly how he wanted. Any other way would result in his dismemberment. As much as his rage begs for him to jam that Pixie3 into the face of this self-satisfied automaton's face, Zen decides to give the Red Moth something else to study. The ground now becoming a distance of yards, Zen activates his EO. The sound emitted during their emergence immediately grabs the Red Moth's attention. Its highly advanced computer blueprints their design in a second; the following one would now be dedicated to their instant destruction.

The mech extinguishes its blades from Replica, then reignites them through the newborn orbits, erasing them completely. Then, in a sly maneuver, quickly closes the beams together in an attempt to behead Replica. Having dodged, the AC only loses its radar fin in the process. Something Zen couldn't care less about at the moment. With boosters loudly protesting against a fatal landing, Replica slams to the earth, causing the ground to grunt and spew rocks every which way. The Red Moth, however, continues its haughtiness as it comes to a graceful hover a few feet from the land. Thought it possessed humanoid legs, the need to rely on them for standard movement was merely a feature for show.

The beastly panting Zen now _smells_ something from his predator. _It's getting hotter... It's been doing that since the battle first began... Why?_ he asks. Forget that, let it fume over its inability to defeat its target swiftly. Replica now pulls a one-eighty and begins boosting away, leaving a trail of bits and pieces of its damaged body behind.

"Foolishness... There is no escape..." the Red Moth replied to this act, its body kneeling forward as it holds its blades ready for another crossing slash. This blow meant to be the final, it violently explodes after its injured prey. Counting the seconds, Zen's fanatical grimace now grows more excited as he spins his AC around and fires toward the oncoming target. Replica's quarry wasn't the Red Moth, but his own debris. Among it, a full Hydra2 unit he had managed to jettison, masking it among the scraps of the AC that broke free during its gruelling landing. The Red Moth reads into this, nevertheless, it has acquired the information too late.

As the bullets tear several holes into the missile unit, it detonates just as the Red Moth tries to cut its pursuit short. Too little, too late. The collective force of forty-eight warheads going off at once within the compact device equated into a massive explosion. One powerful enough to send even this impulsive machine flipping through the sky in an ungoverned manner. Emitting a wild breath of satisfaction, Zen ties a lock and unleashes the last rounds of his remaining Hydra2, the clusters of missiles all hitting their mark. The Red Moth's body is sent flying ever further, smoke trailing off its now spiraling frame like streamers.

The now heavily damaged machine tears across the hard surface, leaving it own marks behind. As if it were as maddened as its pilot, Replica begins a rampageous charge towards its downed tormentor, who now begins to flicker back to life. Pressing itself to get up with its cannon-like arms, the Red Moth has no choice but to _lower_ itself by relying on its legs to stand. Despite its state, the machine refuses to give in. "Z-Z-Zenobis Wa-Wards... Y-You will...comply with the o-o-order..." the damaged unit almost proudly demands through its own errors. A series of fresh cracks on the mech's frame now begin to rapidly flush large amounts of illuminated blue smoke.

Replica stops charging at the sight of this. _The level of heat it's generating... Something isn't right here..._ The eye of the Red Moth shatters as the machine beings to unleash an unholy screech, the one Zen has dreaded. His teeth gritting, his ears clamped, the Raven rides out the wave of hideous sound. The Red Moth now slumps over, and succumbing to gravity, falls to the ground defeated. Still, it continues exhaling the infinite streams of energy-dyed smoke. The area around it begins to heat, vapors trails now distorting the air.

Zen didn't need to be a savage anymore. He needed to haul his ass out of the immediate region. And that he does; the Red Moth now metamorphoses into a dome of expanding blue energy, devouring everything in its wake. Luckily, Replica wasn't swallowed by the large explosion, thanks to customized abilities. Before letting out a sigh of relief, or anything so hexing to this slim victory, Zen immediately beings scanning the area, pressing his already damaged radar for answers.

He even goes so far as to connect to the Net News, desperately hoping not to hear of any alerts pertaining to the appearance of weapons of unknown origin. The headlines are filled with the usual drama. The radar is calm. Now, he lets out his sigh. Over his comm-system, a click is heard, followed by another. Clapping? Why in the hell would someone be applauding over his radio? But that's exactly what they were doing. "Who is this?" Zen demands.

A pod can now be seen lowering from the skies above. One of those silly things used for training exercise, and backing up poor security systems. Zen had put up with enough crap for one day, and after what he just faced, knew it would only get worse. Replica raises its tired right arm and prepares to fire the last of its Pixie3's ammo into the annoying device.

"Hold on, Mr. Zen. Or, should I say, Mr. Wards?" a smug and familiar voice sung from the pod, and directly into Zen's cockpit.

"...Tokishiro..." Zen exhales in a distasteful tone. "Where did you awaken it from?" he roars, the savage slowly reaching for the reigns once again. "If you don't tell me... I'll head for Shijumo right now and level that entire building, this I swear!"

"My, my! Surely this isn't the well-mannered individual I met before. Who, might I be so bold to add, shouldn't be breathing right now. Yet, here you are, and piloting an AC to a degree I never thought possible."

"Fine..." Zen activates Replica's boosters and prepares to head for Kisaragi HQ.

"Calm down. I'll tell you. The last thing I need is to lose more of my people due to another one of your _tantrums_. We've had that machine for months. It was one of the very first discoveries we made while investigating the new resource."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Again, I ask that you control your temper, Mr. Wards. Now, what could I gain by lying about this? The truth of the matter, we haven't been able to duplicate its power source. Which is infinitely more important. Unfortunately, many say we never will be. Still, we eventually managed to find a supplement that weapon would respond to.

"Supplement?" Zen is hit with the answer to his previous thoughts on the unit. _That's why it overloaded..._ he says to himself while bringing Replica back to the ground.

"I'll not bore you with the details, but needless to say, its _awakening_, as you so put it, was very spectacular. Well, not for the poor fools who were in its vicinity. The heat that unit generated upon activation vaporized some of my best people. The survivors were then... I'm sure you can surmise what-"

"I thought you weren't going to bore me with details... I only want to know exactly where you found it, and how many you have left..."

"Do you honestly believe Kisaragi would be in its current position on the corporate hierarchy if I had more of them? It was the only one we discovered." The sounds of ice falling into a small glass can now be heard from Tokishiro's end. "...The damn thing also destroyed all the information we managed to gather from it... Then...those Navis simpletons put excavations on hold..." Liquid, surely of an expensive brand, can now be heard splashing about in a careless manner. Clearly, this unsteady hand belonged to a bothered individual.

Not even his corporate swagger could hide this from Zen, who reads these kinds of things with little effort. Zen had become quite the lie detector in his dealings with people, and even the best of actors couldn't mimic the air of disappointment in Tokishiro's last statements. It was clear this man had lost something of great significance. Finally accepting this to be the truth, the mass of the tension that kept Zen's body poised for action, slowly dissipates as he now slumps into his seat.

"...That weapon came directly for you... Come to Kisaragi, Zenobis Wards. No tricks. No more games. We have much to discuss, you and I."

"Indeed..."

"Now, where can I fit you? How does this weekend sound?"

"Hmph, very well..." Replica now empties the last of its ammo into the pod, rendering it a trail of slag. "I had no idea Navis and Kisaragi would be so tenacious in their efforts. I won't make that mistake again. But, it seems they're finally beginning to show signs of internal struggle. I'm sure the loss of that Red Moth is the reason the digs have been postponed. Their finger-pointing should buy me a lot more time."

A star-laced night fills the sky above Replica as it continues its long journey back to the Ark. Zen didn't want to call for a transport, for he preferred to spend this extra time thinking on many issues. With its systems in normal mode, the AC could boost at a steady speed without worry of burning out the generator. Then again, with Zen's _tinkering_, it could probably do the same while in combat mode. A large food container sits in Zen's lap, and though his battles had turned the meal into a salad (there were no vegetables), there isn't a trace of leftovers in site.

The Net News' shifting stories have yet to leave his main monitor. A newswoman now announces the assassination of a VIP from OAE. They had managed to recover the recorder, which captured a bit of footage before the chopper was shot down. A black AC, kneeling with its grenade launcher aimed at the camera, its design paying respectful difference to Duel Face.

This footage is then canceled by a fiery grenade round. _So, Q took that mission..._ The reporter then turns the focus of her story to news of a recent falling out between Kisaragi and Navis. The Raven prepares to give this broadcast all his attention, sitting up and placing the food container on the floor. Regrettably, he wouldn't have the luxury of hearing this story right now.

"Z-Zen!" a new voice now breaks into the Raven's cockpit.

"Now what?" he asks the static-covered monitor to his right.

"Zen, do you copy? It's Shelby." the voice now declares through the interference.

Immediately gathering this had something to do with the operator's Raven, Zen calls back through the withering clamor of noise. "What happened to Etzam?" he worriedly inquires.

"I don't know... We lost contact with her after she completed her mission. The transport sent to retrieve her never made it back either. Just before I lost her signal, I got the faint reading of a unit heading her way. That was an hour ago..."

"Etzam..."

"I know I may lose my job for doing this... I don't care... Raven, please-"

"You don't need to ask. She's important to me as well." Zen softly replies. While he never thought less of any woman he had relations with, Etzam had somehow come to be something more. She wasn't just another addition to his slowly growing number of _harem_; the mail he had left for her would prove that. The idea of something happening to the scarlet Raven now sends a spiking chill throughout Zen. An almost familiar feeling for this individual's well-worn heart. "What were her last known coordinates, Shelby?"

"I'm sending them now. I can probably pull some strings and have a transport meet you half way."

"No need, I'll get there."

"But, Zen-"

"I'll get there in time. Trust me."

"Okay. Thank you, Zen."

Replica's boosters now turn their meek hum into a violent scream, lifting the exhausted AC and shooting it off into the darkness.

Next Chapter:

You've been selected: Jack-O's plan revealed.


	12. You've been selected

Chapter 12: You've been selected; Jack-O's Plan Revealed

Two damaged ACs kneel before one another in this bleak land, Bayload City standing contumaciously in the distance. These machines appear as if they're sharing a silent prayer, thanking the divinities of alloy for the other's well-being. Zen and Etzam have already exited, now standing before each other, their eyes going over the details the day before has provided. To the unknowing, Exus would appear to be the worst off, but to Etzam, this was hardly the case. From her perspective, Replica looked as if it would fall to pieces at even the slightest touch.

The vents on the sides of Replica's face expel a hefty breath of smoke, which almost sounded like an exhausted sigh. Its left arm hangs lifelessly at its side, the clear hole bore through its shoulder the result. Another clean hollow through its shin, this damage wouldn't allow the AC to walk. Etzam figured that Replica's right leg was only allowed to perform the most basic movement, and held in place by a programmed splint. Having memorized the setups of numerous ACs, she knew these injuries weren't caused by Ferrum Slave, or Great Den. She doubted it was the work of an AC at all.

Yet, like so many other questions, she stored them away for later, promising herself not to let them pile up. Still wanting to uphold her right to be angry, Etzam decides to play callous. "Listen, you really didn't need to rush out here for my sake." She then shrugs, tossing her hands about in a careless manner. "Besides, I still haven't forgi-" Etzam's words are quickly silenced by the dark Raven's embrace. "Zen..." Retiring from her poor attempt at playing an ice queen, she accepts him, her body growing weak in his arms. There was no need for Zen to attempt a single word. The way he held her said everything.

Surrounded by only the best of Ark quarters, Jack-O skims over the series of e-mails that occupy his personal computer. With a canteen of coffee (the Raven loved the stuff that much) at his side, the ivory-suited veteran now opens one peculiar e-mail, its sender labeled as unknown. Still, Jack-O knew exactly who the mail had come from. After opening its attachment, he is treated to a series of photos and sound files. All of them containing the illegal dealings between a Ravens' Ark administrator and Mirage VIPs.

The silvered-haired Raven closes his cloudy eyes and pinches between his brows. "I figured as much..." Jack-O exhales in a disappointed breath. "Humph... Featherbedded executives... Those who know nothing of the ferociousness of the battlefield. Fighting wars of words behind the comfort of a desk, an expensive suit... Backroom dealings, underhanded exchanges..." His temper beginning to rise, Jack-O stands and slams a fist into his marble table. "These types of people have no right running this organization! They can never comprehend what it means to be a Raven. What it takes to manage the Ark. Global Cortex's founders must be turning in their graves..."

"So, what will you do about it?" a woman's voice asked from another room in the large quarters.

Jack-O regains himself and begins fastening his flight suit. "Though I now have hard evidence, I'll do nothing just yet." The Raven thinks about his own backroom dealings, but couldn't align them with hypocrisy. His dealings weren't for selfish desires, but for the future of all Ravens.

"Plaining for the appropriate time to strike? That's not like you."

Jack-O ignores the response. "You and a few others will help me remake the Ark. The way it was meant to be."

The woman from the other room now leans her head out, a moist towel draped over it, and orange strands of wet hair sticking to her face. "Make sure to choose wisely, Jack. Not many are worthy of such a position." she said before retreating back into the room. "I do agree with you. Veteran Ravens should be the ones who run this place. Also..."

"What is it?"

"Once attaining these positions, the appointed Ravens should retire from combat. If they aren't already, that is.

Jack-O comes to a pause upon hearing that last statement. "..."

"It's the way Global Cortex did things too."

The Raven had a good idea as to why this woman would be so eager to support such a stipulation. "Is that the only reason, Amanda?" he asked.

Amanda's head makes another appearance, this time with a toothbrush in company. "What do you mean?" she enquired through the suds in her mouth.

Jack-O sighs at her manners. "I hope this isn't an attempt to keep me out of harms way. A means to secure a future together." After a silent moment, Jack-O hears the sound of Amanda spitting, almost angrily, if there was such a way.

Amanda exits in a robe, her plastic-wrapped, dry-cleaned outfit in tow. "I could never be so childish, or so selfish. Though my role is now that of an instructor" She raises her professional uniform in display. "I've seen just as much combat as you, and have the capacity to understand exactly what's at stake. Make sure to remember who I was, and not just who I am today."

"I meant you no disrespect." Jack-O said with a respectful nod.

"I know how important you are to the future of this organization. No one here is as passionate about upholding our ways as you. I'm just saying, after you come to power, you can't allow yourself to be put into dangerous situations. What would be the point of going through all this if you're only going to get yourself killed right afterwards. Without someone like you, the Ark, and its Ravens, will eventually become commercialized. Bought out, and used as nothing more than honorless pawns for the ever-growing corporations. Just look at what Crest has been up to for the past year."

He knew she was right, and he couldn't ignore these facts. "Fine... I'll take that into consideration." As Amanda prepares for work, Jack-O finishes off the last of his coffee and locks down his computer. He trusted this woman (as far as a Raven like him would allow), and did this only for her own safety. Better for her not to know all the details of his plan. "I'm actually heading for a meeting with the current administrators right now."

"The new training facility?"

"Yes. It's functional enough to take in a few more pilots. They're only calling to tell me that I'll be responsible for the installation's operations."

"Well, it's to be expected. You did provided over forty percent of the funding."

"Not exactly..."

"Ah, right. Your silent partner. That individual seems to have their hands into everything."

"And eyes everywhere." Jack-O sends a stern gaze her way. "Leave it alone, Amanda."

"As you wish." she replied, continuing to prepare for her day. "The Ravens you're gathering, are you certain they'll all join our revolution when the time arrives?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Jack-O bids Amanda farewell and heads out for his scheduled meeting. Making his way further into the more lax regions of the Ark, the number of flight suits have diminished significantly; the area Jack-O had now entered was littered with _professionally_ dressed individuals. Despite this, the respect this Raven commanded had reached even this domain, as he is greeted by the many of people here. After quite a journey, Jack-O enters the large set of doors before him.

The place looks like a boardroom; the large scenic view; the big expensive table; and finally, the suits. Three of them, snug in their positions and wealth, each wearing a paid smile, and dull corporate haircuts to seal the deal. They were so bland, if you squinted, you couldn't tell the difference between the three.

"Mr. O, how kind of you to join us." the head of the three said, his hand asking for the Raven to be seated at any of the plush leather seats around the circular table. Jack-O chooses the seat furthest away from the trio and folds his arm. "As I'm sure you've probably gathered, we called to let you know that the secret training facility has reached the next level of viability."

"Sixty percent of the facility has been completed." the second administrator stated.

Not wanting to spend even a second more than necessary around the men he labeled as unworthy, Jack-O simply nods to the news.

"It should also come as no surprise that we are handing management over the facility to you." the third suit now added. It was this man that had been discovered making secret dealings with Mirage.

"..." Yet, Jack-O was sure their dealings were just as similar as their appearance, they were all the same. It only takes one parasite to infect a host, these men were a sickness to the Ravens' Ark, and there would be only one way to cure it. They would all need to be exterminated. Taking their jobs would suffice, as people with the level of power they had attained could rarely recover from losing it. In their world, this would be a fatal blow. Death... "I've selected five Ravens to join the others."

"That sounds good. May we see the Raven's you have selected?" the head administrator asked as he pressed a button on the table. The lights dimmed, the blinds closed, and a large monitor lowered before the four. With a screen proudly displaying the Ark logo, the monitor awaited its repast.

"..." Jack-O reveals a data card, inserting it into a slot on the hi-tech table. The monitor now displays an image of the first Raven, along with his black AC. "Q, a promising young pilot who has managed to complete a series of difficult missions with little effort. Though his start was rough, he is a fast learner, and makes for a perfect addition to this operation."

"Seems he's come quite a way from simply being a Genobee fanboy." one of the admins said in jest, causing the three to share a pompous chuckle.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack-O cuts through their laugh with his dominant voice as he brings up another Raven's file. "Next, Macawi, another fairly young pilot. Capable of handling an AC that some would find a difficult task, she has also proved to be an expert at wielding the recently developed micro missile technologies. Having mastered this weaponry, she is the best choice for testing the facility's related areas." After receiving a couple nods, Jack-O brings up the next chosen pilot. "Etzam, a Raven whose skill far exceeds that of the average pilot."

"Hm, while her success rate is flawless, you can't ignore the fact that she hasn't accepted many missions. Nor has she ever participated in Arena combat." the head administrator now points out.

"Almost all of her contracts seem to have been for civilian defense. I guess she accepts missions that correspond with some sort of personal ideals." the second added. "Either that, or she just wants to feel like a hero."

Jack-O moves his hair behind his shoulders then looks to his watch, as if the motion had killed some more time. "While she doesn't participate in the Arena, I can estimate that if she were, she would already rank in the top ten."

The three administrators seem surprised at the veteran's assertion. "That's a fairly bold estimate, Raven. How can you tell?" the third admin now asked.

"My instinct as a Raven." the hardened veteran responds.

"Instinct?"

Jack-O hadn't looked into this man's eyes, not even once. He would give not even the slightest gesture of respect to these three, his eyes now on the ceiling. "A paradigm someone such as yourself couldn't possibly fathom. Therefore, explanation would be a waste."

Tasting the insult, the third administrator loosens his tie and clears his throat. "Of course... Please, continue."

"Etzam tends to keep a low profile, always holding back her true ability. For what reason, I don't know. Still, I can't help but respect the fact that she cares not for fame. Because if she wanted it, she could surely have it. She is a Raven who would appear to use the best of her skills to protect others. I'll definitely need someone like her for our future operations.

The head administrator offers another nod. "Very well. If she accepts the contract, this Raven will also be allowed stay at the facility."

"Heh, I wouldn't mind stay at her _facility_." the third administrator said with a devious grin. The three begin to share another laugh at the lewd comment.

Maintaining his composure, Jack-O resorts to the same interruptive tactic. "The next Raven is Zen." This announcement causes the three administrators to grow silent, their eyes cutting to each other. "Is there a problem with my selection?"

"Ahem. Well, this Raven... We've been keeping tabs on him for sometime."

"Because of his AC's appearance." Jack-O said with an air of interest.

"Correct. Though it is impossible for him to be the pilot of Silverback, we've studied his Arena matches quite well, and he's shown a great deal of similarities to that Raven's superior skill. We ask that you make another selection, as we would like to continue monitoring his actions. If he is indeed who we think he is, perhaps we can discover the whereabouts of that pilot."

Jack-O now gives his attention to the images of Zen and Replica being displayed on the large monitor. "This is the very reason I chose him. It would prove more advantageous to have him take part in this assignment. Not only will I be able to subject him to tests of my own design, when our operations begin, I can also study his combat abilities when engaged in more intense situations. He will always be within my sights."

The three administrators share a conversation of eyes. After a couple agreeable nods, they give Jack-O the okay. "Keep us up to date on all of his actions, Raven. Now, who is the final pilot you've selected?" the head administrator now asks.

With the press of a button, Jack-O brings up the final image. "Evangel... He started right around the same time as Zen, and has been only a few steps behind him in terms of accomplishments. That said, his selection-" Jack-O stops his assessment at the sight of the head administrator's raised hand.

"You're taking quite a few promising Ravens from the Ark. Those two have a very important Arena rematch coming up. We can't afford to have them postpone it. A large number of people are looking forward to this event, and I will not disappoint the fans. We've also invested a lot into publicity, the revenue this match will generate cannot be ignored."

"Have you already forgotten...?" Jack-O questions. "The training facility will still act under the regulations of the Ravens' Ark. Personal missions, Arena matches, and so forth. I'll make sure none of that is affected."

"So be it. I'll have the selected Raven's notified. Let's hope they all accept."

Jack retrieves his data card and stands as the room returns to normal. "Hmph... They will. Also, Rain will also be returning with me as well."

"Understood. There's a chance Raven moral my be affected by this. With Genobee away on another extended contract from Crest, and you now leaving... We can't have all three of our top-rankers off site for so long."

"That isn't my problem." Jack-O coldly responds.

"You're right." The head administrator leans to his associates. "We'll ask Iron to remain at the Ark. We're actually gonna have to pay a Raven to do nothing but be seen... At least until Genobee returns."

"Are we done here...?"

"Yes, Raven. The Raptor has been resupplied. You're clear to leave the moment your team has been assembled."

"..." After a cold scan of the three, Jack-O leaves. This would probably be the last time he saw them.

"That Raven takes himself far too seriously." the third administrator said as he ran a finger through his dark hair. "Racquetball?"

Within one of the Ark's testing arenas, a pitch-black AC darts about the large field with its rifle blazing, destroying test MTs left and right. Its back weapons consisting of two small grenade launchers, the AC comes sliding across the metal floors into a kneel, and the next pair of test MTs are blown away by the raging blasts this mech unleashes. AC Echoic, the machine had undergone some major changes to its appearance; only the head and back weapons weren't that of Duel Face, Q made sure to pay his respect. Inside, completely suited for combat, Q's cockpit is flooded with violent metal music. Total immersed in rage, his head rocking to the beat, this somehow allowed the young Raven to tap even further into his potential.

As if he had planned it, the last furious track comes to a closing just as the final MT before Echoic spits in half and explodes. "Hmph..." Q's main monitor suddenly begins to illuminate his cockpit red as a message he hadn't accepted makes its way across his screen." After reading this message, a big smirk forms on his scarred face. "Hell yes!" he shouts, a fist now raised in victory.

Half her face swallowed by the bed's soft pillow, the Raven known as Macawi had been taking it easy since her trauma. Sitting at the foot of her bed, Rain, the slim, purple-haired Raven who had made it her task to keep the younger girl company. Though Rain wasn't too big on talking, she had no trouble making sure Macawi wasn't lonely. Suddenly, the monitor on the wall of this Raven's standard quarters begins to glow red, now displaying the same message Q had just received. After a nod from Rain, Macawi gets to her feet and goes over to the screen. Her jaw almost drops after reading its contents. As if she no longer had the capacity to think for her self, Macawi looks to Rain with slightly confused eyes.

"I'll be going as well. You needn't worry about being alone if you decide to accept." Rain calmly answers after getting to her feet.

Macawi thought hard about it, she figured this would be that life defining crossroad for her. To either return to normal life, or to dive headfirst even further into the world of mercenaries. She then recalls the words a Raven had passed to her. _For my sake._ she thought to herself. "Rain... I'm ready." Macawi proudly declares. Rain simply folds her arms and returns a light smile, her purple eyes pleased by the Raven's decision.

Hard at work inside one of the milder occupied Ark gyms, a spandex clad Etzam is in the final stages of her workout. Lying on a padded bench, she fights through her last set of fifty-pound dumbbells. Sitting up and letting them fall to the floor, she reaches for her towel and begins wiping down her sweat-littered body. The Raven now heads for one of the large mirrors in the gym, studying her detail. Though she had a great form, and worked hard to maintain it, Etzam always made sure to know when to stop, as she didn't want to sacrifice her feminine physique. Something some of the _tougher_ female Ravens had no problem about.

After a drink of water, she stares to the rows of tall pull-up bars on the other side of the gym as if they were old rivals, and now approaches them with a determined expression on her face. Grabbing a bar, she quickly begins her _last battle_, working through the grueling exercising. Halfway into her third set, Etzam's watch begins rumbling for her attention. She take a pause, now hanging by one arm like some silly monkey. Etzam brings her free arm before her face and reads the message on her illuminated watch. "Is that right?" she asked aloud. "Is this what you were talking about, Ingrid?" she now whispers to herself. "Fine..." Without another word, Etzam resumes her workout, her struggle no more.

In the security of its personal garage, Replica is receiving repairs to its broken frame. Zen sits on the floor of the garage, his back against the wall, his arm resting on a raised knee. His eyes swimming through the now haze-filled room; one of the things on Zen's mind was fairly obvious, however, others weren't so known. _You were right in what you said in that message, mother... If I brought it with me, things would be much easier. But, it would only add to the problem. It would be no different..._

"Jesus, Zen. What in the hell did this kind of damage to my buddy?" Replica's youngest mechanic now asked the wandering Raven.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Zen returns from his daze, brushing back the hair that had fallen over his face. "High energy rounds." he replied with a smile.

"High energy shots, eh?" the eldest mechanic's voice now echoed through the room. "I've never seen an energy impact this perfect, not in all my days. Look at these holes, they're almost surgical. Not even the finest plasma blade can make such a clean and precise penetration. "What exactly did you say caused this, Zen?" he now asks, a brow raised in preparation for the answer.

Zen gets to his feet and heads for the ramp to the second level. "I'm not at liberty to say. Bound by contract, remember?"

"Heh, I figured you'd say that." the elder mechanic chuckled back. "Anyway, we may as well replace the arms and legs entirely, it'll actually be more expensive to fix this kind of damage."

The young mechanic begins looking over his part catalog. After a few presses on the electronic device, he squints at the results of his search. "Ooh... The shop is fresh outta Cougars, last set was bought yesterday. I'll check for Mirage's next shipment."

"Don't worry about it." Zen said. "I don't want new parts. I'll pay whatever expenses to have these repaired."

"Sheesh, it's gonna take a lot of work." the old mechanic said as he folded his arms before the partially dismantled AC, his eyes now charged up and raring for the challenge. "If I call in a few favors, I can get another skilled team to help out."

"I appreciate it, Mack. I'll be helping out as well." Zen answers, heading for Replica's cockpit. After lowering in, he notices the radiant red light coming off his main monitor. After going over the message, Zen responds to it the way he does most things: With a warm smile.

Dressed to please in a sharp navy blue suit, Evangel appears to be on a date in the insipidly named Crest City. He and his companion are having dinner at a popular high-rise restaurant, famous for its spectacular view of the metropolis' sunset. His date, an attractive, yet serious looking woman, her dark hair held up in display by a beautiful ornament. This woman is Yoko Tachibana, head of Crest's amateur AC division, and the same person who coordinated the test battle between Replica and Duel Face.

"Is there something wrong?" Evangel asked after a sip of wine.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really hungry. This probably wasn't the best day for this." Yoko replies, the delicate meal before her barely eaten.

Evangel gives her a nod and taps his glasses back in place. "It's alright. Let's talk business then."

Her almost world-weary face now lights up at the suggestion. Business, she seemed far more comfortable with her work than people. "Yes, let's. As I told you, that AC you're facing in your rematch isn't normal. There's something about it, but, I can't put my finger on how it achieves combat superiority." Feeling more comfortable with the mood, Yoko takes a few bites. "Replica... That AC has caused me a lot of trouble as well..."

Evangel raises an eye to her comment. "You make it sound as if the AC itself were the culprit. It's the pilot who you should give some thought to."

Yoko now shakes her head in disagreement. "That's where you're wrong. True, a machine's ability is usually governed by the skill of its operator, however, I see the concept in a far broader scope. The greater the machine, the greater the potential of the pilot. No matter how skilled a pilot is, an opponent with a far more advanced piece of equipment will usual win. That's the only way Duel Face could have lost to that AC..."

"I don't think so. But, you and I have different relationships with ACs. I won't say who's wrong-"

"That's easy." she interrupts. "You are."

"Oracle has already been modified to my specifications. You can pick him up from my lab tomorrow morning. As a favor to me, I want you to defeat Replica during your rematch. Do that, and we're even. Fail, and we're both in substantial trouble... The CEO will be watching the battle, and my future will be riding on the outcome. Do not fail me. If you do, I'll alert the Ark of your dealings."

"Hmph, you're a cold lady." Evangel raises his drink for a toast.

"Birds of a feather." Yoko accepts the offer and their glasses sing.

Evangel's watch begins to sing as well. "Excuse me, Yoko." His eyes, studying the message, now begin to grow cold and narrow as the restaurant's star attraction begins to show itself.

Away from the mainland, a series of small islands are scattered about in the middle of the ocean. Some of these isles are natural, others, man-made. This place, the Ark's secret training facility. As the sun begins to set, two ACs can be seen _resting_ atop one of the metallic training grounds. One, a lightweight, two-leg model, comprised of high quality parts. Its dusky, reddish, paint scheme almost appears to fuse with the twilight horizon. The second AC, a lightweight, hover leg model, its _legs_ folded in stand-by position. The machine was built for speed, and though an opposite blue, it shares a similar dusky tint to its overall color scheme. Their singed armor tells of the mild battle they had waged just recently.

The casually dressed pilots of these two mechs are relaxing as well. A man with dark skin, and close cut, tightly curled, dark hair, sits at the foot of his red AC, reading what appears to be the results of that day's stocks. "It seems Jack will be using the Raptor for his return trip." he says to the pilot across from him, who was sitting against his blue AC in a similar fashion.

Another young man, wild blue hair and eyes, takes a pause from the hand-held game he was immersed in. "You mean?" he questions with excitement.

"That's right. We're finally getting some new Ravens."

"Awesome!" the blue-haired pilot yells. Then, after a thought, his excitement grew a bit dismal. "Hold on..." he now mutters.

"What's up, Silphe?" the dark-skinned Raven asked, lowering his newspaper.

"Are they all guys again?"

"I wouldn't know. The message only stated that five pilots were selected to join the program. Jack makes six, as he'll be staying to run things."

"Let's hope he leaves Rain behind and returns with some new pretty faces. She's far too frigid for my tastes."A cold chill ran down the Raven's spine after another thought of her, proving his statement.

"Rain is returning with Jack. She only left for a personal mission."

"You just need to get to know her."

"The woman has never said more than ten words to me since we met her."

"Give her some more time."

"Time? Sandoval, we've been here with her for six months..." Silphe hangs his head and sighs. "She hates me..."

"She doesn't hate you..." Sandoval now sighed through his paper.

"You're only saying that because she actually talks to you! Gah! You never have trouble getting along with people..."

"That's not true. It's impossible that I get along with everyone. Kinda comes with the contract, ya know?

Silphe sets his game down and hops to his feet. "Is that so? Okay... Remember back when we took that defense contract from Navis? The one where we had to guard Bayload's outer wall from that terrorist bombing attempt. But, instead of icing the guys and their MTs, you _silver-tongued_ them into going for drinks!" Silphe folds his arms and begins turning his head, still able to find himself in disbelief over the event. "Dude, that doesn't happen...! Ever...!" he shouts, holding back a laugh.

Sandoval brings his paper down again, revealing a big smile on his face. It was the kind that almost glows, a smile that only added to Silphe's argument. "Ahh... You know what? I do recall that."

"See?" Silphe points to him.

"That was so long ago... But, I also recall one of them still went ahead and blew up his MT later that night."

"He was drunk..." Silphe exhales, his shoulders sulking.

"Oh..." Sandoval said, his paper slowly rising back over his face. "Right..."

"They doctored that scene pretty well. Truth is, we got the guy so wasted, he accidentally activated the bomb instead of his MT. It didn't go off anywhere near the outer wall."

"Still, even though we managed to stop those guys, Navis used the event to their advantage. Further portraying them to be nothing more than animals."

"Well, they were terrorist. And they were gonna do it."

"They're just desperate, people who feel they have no voice in this corporate ruled world."

"Stop right there, Sandoval!" Silphe barked with his finger again aimed at his long-time partner. "Don't you dare start talking politics...!"

After a chuckle, Sandoval agrees not to bore his friend with political sympathies. "Relax, Silphe. I'll not ruin your game with idealistic babble. Let's just savor the last of this day."

"Why savor it?"

"Because, things are about to get very interesting around here." Sandoval replied with another smile.

Next Chapter: You belong to me now.


	13. You Belong To Me Now

**Note:** As a very few of you may remember, this was originally a series of script formatted stories, which should help explain the tricky (and irritating) present tense style. Chapter 12 was the last of those scripts (I cut out several of them). I've also gone ahead and returned to standard writing format, hence the 2.0.

Remember:  
Chapters 1-12 Originally script format (ugh)  
Chapters 13+ Standard (yay)

Those Who Shake The World: 2.0

Chapter 13: You Belong To Me Now

A beautiful blue sky watched over the sea like a mother over her young. And clouds, like distant cousins, migrated to the south hand in hand with the winds. It was the type of day that could make anyone feel thankful to be alive. At least, that was the kind of impact a sky like this had on people of another era. In this current age, replaced by a more hardened, less affectionate humanity, it was just another day. Still, not all were so thick-skinned by the tragedies of the past.

There were some who had the ability to treasure this kind of sight while retaining the firm stance this new world demanded. Maybe this characteristic was also passed down in the genes along with such stern resolve. Something monolithic was now beginning to force its way through nature's once tranquil exhibit. It was the Raptor, a massive AC carrier capable of delivering, resupplying, and backing up units on the battlefield. A shimmering navy blue, it had the shape of a half-moon, which became a crescent thanks to its fervid propulsion. Though 'Raptor' wasn't the original code name for this type of vessel, it had been given the new title from its buyer: Ravens' Ark.

The Raptor was quite spacious. It had room to house up to six units, from MTs to ACs. The vessel even had just enough space for eight personal quarters, granted, they were no bigger than the bedroom of a small apartment... The main area of the Raptor consisted of a long, dull, metallic stretch that served as the launch bay, and the garage, and the briefing room, and the cafeteria, etc... At the moment, it was the briefing room. Inside, Jack-O's chosen few were all accounted for, their ACs secured in personal docks in the distance behind them.

And as the senior Raven had deduced, no one turned down the offer to take part in this exercise. Before Jack-O stood the five Ravens (Rain at his side) he had deemed worthy of his plans. But, now was the time to test them, to see if they possessed what scores and statistics couldn't tell him. "Ravens." he said, his voice as prominent as always. "Only the best have been given the opportunity to take part in this assignment. Know that your abilities have not gone unnoticed. Your performance during recent assignments-"

"Have been the subject of close scrutiny. Yeah, we know..." Etzam finished in her classic manner. She figured this had something to do with Ingrid, and was determined to discover the truth before it became even more distorted. It was her reason for accepting the contract. That, and because Zen had also agreed to take part in the operation. "What is this really about...?"

Rain, a stickler for the ways of the Raven, only narrowed her purple eyes at the disrespectful outburst. While she did hold respect for Etzam, Rain didn't approve of lower ranking Ravens speaking out of line to their seniors. Rain decided she would muster some words for the fiery Raven later.

Jack-O allowed his eyes to close. He even granted a light smile to make an appearance. For what he had in store, he couldn't allow himself to appear as if he were lord and master. They would not simply have to follow him, but want to. Therefore, he would need to appear more human, and even... Likeable... "Hmph, straight to the point..." he said as he folded his arms. "Very well, Etzam."

Rain raised a brow at Jack-O's compliance, as did Evangel and Q. Zen merely continued peering into the silver-haired Raven's eyes, looking for even the slightest hint of deception. Unknowingly, Zen was also under the study of eyes at that moment. Macawi had wanted to ask him something, but couldn't bring herself to do it just yet.

"We are currently en route to a newly developed training facility sponsored by the Ravens' Ark. Here, your piloting abilities will be honed, then pushed beyond their new limits."

Evangel adjusted his glasses and looked to Oracle. "So, we're guinea pigs?"

"Not at all. True, as stated in the fine print of your contracts, it will be mandatory that you participate in all tests assigned to your ACs, however, we are still here to carry out missions. This is an extended contract, therefore, we will see much offsite combat. Simply think of this as our own top-secret Ravens' Ark."

Etzam clearly hadn't heard anything she wanted, and her face was now beginning to display signs of agitation. Then, out of the blue, she calmed herself, realizing it was silly of her to think Jack-O would just up and tell everyone what he and Ingrid were up to. This was something she would have to confront him about in private.

"And what of our personal matters?" Evangel then calmly asked. "I'm sure you're aware that Zen and I have an important rematch coming up."

"Arena matches, side missions, and even your most personal affairs, have already been taken into account. If the situation calls for it, you will not be bound by this contract, and allowed a temporary leave of absence."

"Of course, once our matters are resolved, the contract immediately pulls us back in." Zen gathered.

"Correct. Regardless of that, it is rather flexible, wouldn't you agree, Zen?"

_So, it's now a first name basis for everyone, eh?_ Zen gave his standard stance. "I do."

"I'm fine with this as well." Evangel then gave Zen a daring smirk. "As long as I get a chance to redeem myself from that defeat."

Q scoffed at the thought of Replica's previous Arena victory over Oracle, and made sure it was loud enough to bounce about the walls of the hanger and into everyone's ears. He had watched that match, and desperately cheered for Zen's defeat. "Evangel, you only lost because of bad luck. It's obvious who the better pilot is, and, who will win the rematch."

"I don't believe in luck." The ponytailed Raven responded.

"Exactly whose contract are we all working under?" Zen asked.

Etzam placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head in thought. "Most likely Mirage. Only they have the funds to hire this many Ravens for an entire month. Besides, Crest is already doing their best to make a personal 'Ravens' Ark'." _Agraya..._

"You're correct, Etzam. Mirage is indeed the client. As well as the Ravens' Ark itself. It is also that very matter you just mentioned which is the reason behind the joint contract. Both the Ravens' Ark and Mirage would like for us to investigate how far Crest's AC stable has come.

"Mirage's request is understandable, but why is the Ark making contracts? Aren't we neutral?" Q asked.

"Q, if anyone, the Ravens' Ark has the greatest right to make this request." Etzam stated. "Think about it. Who has the most to lose in all this? If Crest proves they are capable of supporting a successful AC division, what do you think will happen to the Ark?"

"..." Q didn't want to hold anything against Etzam. But, she was with 'him'.

Zen nodded in agreement. "Exactly. The Ark is relying on us. On the other hand, Mirage is only using us to see if the concept is worth investing in. If we come back with proof that a corporation can successfully manage a stable of efficient Ravens while at the same time maintaining a strong business front..."

"Mirage will follow the process." Etzam continued. "It would be the end of our home, our ways. Ravens would solely work for corporations, not themselves. I'm sure they'd even sink so low as to push for some kind of bogus law making it illegal for Ravens to work outside of company jurisdiction."

Their words pleased Jack-O. "Then you all see the importance of this first assignment. If we are defeated by Crest's ACs, we'll not only have failed the Ark, but every Raven in existence."

Q's fists clenched tightly, he never thought he'd be going against Crest. Then again, he was selected because he was considered one of the best, and worthy of a mission that had the future of all Ravens riding on it. That mattered more than anything right now. "Serious mission right out the gates. Hmph, I like it. So, where are they?"

"First, we must make a stop at the training facility."

"Why? We're all suited up here. Can't we just head to the area of operations now?"

"No, two other Ravens will be joining us."

"There are already others Ravens at this place?"

"Correct. Over the course of a year, a few highly skilled pilots were hired to test the facility's capabilities. Rain is one of those Ravens."

"Paid to train. That's a pretty interesting concept." Evangel said as Rain's slim figure filled his lenses.

Macawi looked behind her and noted there was only a single dock that didn't house an AC. "You said we're picking up two more Ravens, right?"

"Don't fret, they're both lightweight units. They can share a dock."

"So, Fox Eye won't be joining us?" Zen questioned.

"Not this time, no. I will be coming along, but not as a combatant. The first mission briefing will commence on the way to the target area. That is all for now." With a nod, Jack-O had begun to head to his quarters. However, just before he managed to slip away, his attention was called by another Raven coming up from behind.

"Jack." Etzam said his name with a serious look in her eyes. They had demanded more than what words could express. "I know this has something to do with Ing-" Her head shook off the error. "Schneider. Tell me... What kind of connection do you two share? What exactly is she planning?"

Jack-O was lost for a moment, a rare event indeed. How could this young woman know anything about his silent partner. Playing the fool wasn't his style, so he decided to respond to the Raven before him. "You know of her? How?"

"She's... a very dear friend."

The thought of anyone considering Schneider a friend gave the Raven a bad taste in his mouth. "Yet, you need to ask me of our dealings? Why not get the answers directly from your 'dear friend'?"

"Because she's changed. I haven't seen her for a long while... Not until just recently... Please, I need to-"

"Alright..." He had no choice. "We shall talk about it after the mission. How's that?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Jack."

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Who else have you told about this?"

"No one."

"Not even Zen?"

"No. He keeps his secrets, and I keep mine."

"I see. Then it wouldn't be out of order for me to ask that this matter remain between us."

"So as long as you tell me about Schneider's agenda..."

After an uncomfortable nod, the senior Raven exited.

Two lightweight mechs slowly entered the Raptor's dimly lit hanger. The first, a dusk-red, bipedal AC, which walked backwards up the ramp, and came to a stop after it had secured its position in the remaining AC dock. Right behind, its dusk-blue, hovering partner, who showed little restraint as the swift AC slid and spun into place, facing the direction it came from. Just outside, the blue ocean, a site that demanded an audience. But there was no time for that. As soon as the two ACs had shut down, the hanger doors closed in, canceling the show.

Silphe, living up to his speedy ways, hadn't wasted any time. The blue-haired Raven was already checking out the new recruit's ACs, which lined the Raptor's steel belly. "Replica and Oracle, huh? Looks like the O-man managed to bring in some heavy hitters." he said as he stopped at the aforementioned ACs.

Sandoval strolled up beside Silphe. "Yes, those two have been making some serious waves back in the world. I look forward to meeting their pilots."

"Probably a couple of arrogant jerks."

"You're insulting them before even meeting them? Is this because they aren't women?"

"Heh, yeah, pretty much." Silphe replied with a grin. He then ran a hand through his messy hair, leaving it in even further distress. "I went through the update Jack-O sent, but there were only two profiles that I gave any real attention to."

"...Figures..."

"Jack is waiting for you two. The mission briefing is about to commence." a female voice called. It was Rain. She had come to escort the two pilots she had basically been living with for the past six months. Because of that, it was easier to find words for them, at least for Sandoval...

Sandoval then approached Rain and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good to see you, Sachko. Tell me, did a week away from this place do you any good?"

"Yes. The time off was much appreciated. Thanks again for allowing me to go in your stead."

"Wait, what? Sandoval, you mean to say you were the one Jack originally called to the Ark?"

"Yeah. But, Sachko deserved to get away from this place for a while. She's been trapped here longer than either of us."

"You're too kind." Rain whispered.

"So, how's it hanging, Rain? Did you miss me?" Silphe didn't dare call the Raven by her real name without permission. Rain only gave a select few that privilege.

"Not really..." she exhaled, leading them to the group at the end of the hanger.

"You see?" Silphe barked in Sandoval's ear, which almost caused the Raven to drop the rectangular box he held at his side.

"Jeez, must you always do that?" Sandoval mumbled. His finger was desperately trying to reactivate his blown ear. "This is exactly why you're not allowed around the elderly."

"No, that's just one of the many reasons I'm not allowed around the elderly!"

"Ha! How right you are."

"Sandoval. Silphe. Please join us." Jack-O's voice echoed.

After joining the group, the two Ravens were greeted by a patch of new faces. Two of these fresh faces in particular turned Silphe's cheeks cherry-red. _Yes! Jack, you are the man!_

Both Etzam and Macawi raised a brow at the overzealous mask that had donned Silphe's face, as his eyes continued to sway between the two female Ravens.

Having just provided all pilots with limited profile updates, Jack-O felt that formalities could take a backseat for the time being. "Everyone should be up to date on profiles. We'll have plenty of time for getting to know one another on a personal level, as this contract will bind us for quite some time." They would have to depend on each other to survive. That would be incentive enough. Jack-O then nodded to Sandoval and took a step aside.

The dark-skinned Raven sat his package on the table and proceeded to the front where Jack-O had just stood. Unlike the other Raven's sleek, armored flight suits; Sandoval's dusk red suit was more fortified, consisting of several extra features, from added cooling systems, to custom designed armor plating. It looked like it cost a fortune, and at the same time, gave the Raven an appearance of great authority.

With the help of a projector that sat on the welded table before him, Sandoval was accompanied by a map of the area of operations, which now glowed upon both him and the metal wall. "Lectus Plains, area nine, this is where we are currently headed. We have been given the job of probing the combat potential of Crest's AC stable. We'll be hitting this spot here." The Raven pointed to a marked complex on the map. "This is one of Crest's AC staging bases. Currently, there are eight company exclusive ACs stationed here.

Etzam's eyes had reacted to that statement. Surely Agraya would be stationed there as well. But those words had also brought the thought of Genobee into Q's mind, for the young Raven's eyes had taken a similar stance. Genobee was on extended contract as well, same difference.

"After drop, we're breaking up into two squads, and will take position at these separate points. Squad A will be headed by Silphe, and will consist of Etzam, Zen, and Evangel." Sandoval was given nods of approval. "Q, Macawi, you two will be with me in squad B. Squad A will play vanguard, engaging the enemy directly. Squad B, our job is to provided long-range support from the current position. But only if it's requ-"

"Hold on..." Q interrupted. "Squad B should consist of all ACs capable of delivering a heavy missile payload, meaning, Replica should be providing support as well. I should be with A squad. Why is Echoic on support?"

The curly hair that reached for Rain's neck began to sway side to side along with her now sullen face, while a patronizing smile had made its way across Etzam's as she looked to the young Raven.

"Can Echoic use its grenade launchers on the fly?" Jack-O now asked, his back against the wall and his arms folded in their usual manner.

"No..." Q answered after a bit of hesitation.

"That's why..." Jack-O exhaled. "Also, Echoic's grenades will provide a much welcomed variance to the long-range assault, it will help throw the enemy targets off guard should you need to assist."

"Hey, kid, Sandoval knows what he's doing. Just trust in his decisions." Silphe added.

"I ain't no kid, jackass!" Q barked.

"W-What'd you say?" Silphe jumped in Q's face. "You angsty little-"

"Hey... Knock it off." That was all Jack-O needed to say in order to get the two pilots in check.

After a lengthy sigh, Sandoval decided to continue. "The weather is pretty bad down there. And it's a good chance our systems will take a noticeable hit as a result. However, this shouldn't be a problem for Ravens of your caliber."

Young Macawi, who had tucked her mental wounds away for the time being, noticed that Rain hadn't been added to either of the two squads. It was an uncomfortable thought not having someone like Rain beside her. Then again, she also had Q, who was always trying to protect her. Even Zen seemed to care. Something her parents were always too busy to do.

"Are we to level the entire facility? Or, is destruction limited to only the ACs?"

"You're worried about overkill, aren't you, Etzam? Yeah, I can relate to how you feel. If we can help it, we're only to take down the eight ACs. If it's within your ability, feel free to disable the opposition at will. Silphe and I will be doing the same, as it will further prove our point."

"Then I take it our squad will make its presence known before committing the assault."

"Affirmative, Evangel. Squad A will cancel standby mode after squad B gets into position. That'll definitely get their attention. Squad B will only make themselves known and provide support if it is requested. We aren't gonna engage them until after their ACs are ready for combat. This is a probe after all. One that will be recorded and sent back to the heads at Mirage and the Ark."

"Make sure you all prove that these pretenders are just that." Jack-O ordered.

"And afterwards, we celebrate the first of our many victories, Sandoval style!" Silphe cheered.

"What's that?" Macawi asked with a confused face. The innocent display only further brought out her cuteness.

It was something Silphe couldn't resist, and he threw his arm around the young Raven. "It's like this, princess. Partying Sandoval style, is when we totally let loose. The most expensive drinks, food, entertainment, you name it! And the greatest part? It all comes out of his pockets!

Q had begun to bare fangs at the sight of Silphe's flirting.

"That doesn't seem fair." Macawi whispered.

"It doesn't? Well, allow me to... Fairerize the situation!" _Yeah, I'm sure that's a word._ "See the box Sandoval brought with him? Inside, lies a bottle of champagne that costs more than any single AC on this ship!" Silphe exclaimed with a finger aimed at his buddy.

Blank stares filled the room, all directed at Sandoval, who simply returned his illuminating smile at the group. That smile of his managed to reflect the type of man he was: gallant. And the ladies didn't seem to mind his other attributes either. "It's not that big a deal, guys. We win; we party. It's as simple as that."

"I think I'm gonna like working with him." Etzam whispered to Zen.

Having caught the comment, Silphe strolled over to the vivid Raven, who stood close enough beside Zen to illustrate their status. Yet, Silphe had a confidence that wouldn't quit. "Yup, I'm just a likable guy, angel." Silphe sung with a paused wink.

_Angel..._ "Actually, I was talking about Sandoval."

"Wha...?" Silphe staggered from a response that had almost become classic to his ears.

"We're almost at the drop zone, let's go." Sandoval said as he began to make way.

As the Ravens broke off and headed for the second level, Zen took Etzam aside. He knew this wasn't her type of mission. "You okay with this?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Heh, I don't really have a choice at this point." she responded with a false grin. Her eyes wandered as she spoke, and told the tale of her uneasiness.

Zen offered his own comforting smile and brushed through her flames. "Just keep behind me. I'll take out as many as I can on my own. I know that's not your style, but-"

"No, it's alright. Just..." She stopped and took a hefty breath. Etzam decided to let Zen know what was really troubling her. "Listen, do you know about Red Star?"

"Agraya. Yeah. She's one of Crest's ace pilots. Their best, if you don't count Genobee."

"The thing is... She's..."

The way her voice began to break was enough for Zen to get the picture. "I see."

"If she's at this base... Promise me you'll keep the others off of her long enough for us to get a chance to talk. At the very least... I can get her to fall back." _I hope..._

"...Alright... I'll do it. I had no idea you two were friends. Etzam, does this have something to do with that AC from before?"

"Hmph, you owe me one of your secrets now. You get nothing else out of me until then."

"Hm, sure."

"Hey, you two..." Evangel called from atop Oracle. "Save it for after the mission."

Evangel then received the gift of a simultaneous wave-off. Their jocular response brought a faint smile to his face, one that quickly faded when his eyes shifted over to Replica, which gave off an almost domineering aura as it stood beside him and Oracle. Below, Rain and Jack-O watched as the pilots got into their ACs. Then, without a word, Jack-O merely turned and left, and Rain did the same.

Next Chapter: Ugly Duckling: A Raven Who Becomes a Swan


	14. Ugly Duckling

Chapter 14: Ugly Duckling: A Raven Who Becomes a Swan

As Sandoval had stated, the weather was terrible. A sandstorm was well in effect, and it gave the Raptor a bit of trouble from time to time. But, it also helped visually cloak the already radar stealthed ship. Within its womb, all seven ACs had come to life, ready to make their mark against Crest's disillusioned ways of thinking. Jack-O and Rain had taken refuge within the cockpit along with the Raptor's two pilots. As the six hanger doors started to spread apart, swarms of sand began to flood the Raptor's innards. The heavy winds blew junk about and roared angrily as it did.

"Alright, let's move out..." Silphe ordered. It almost sounded like there was a completely different person now sitting within the blue AC. Front Runner's head, YH70S2, rose for combat as the AC shot out of the hanger and disappeared into the brown haze of sand that screamed just before them.

"You heard him." Sandoval complied, his sleek AC, Noche Quebrada, followed.

"Stay close to me, Macawi." Q said as Echoic ran and jumped free.

"Right!" she responded in tow.

Oracle, Replica, and Exus then followed. After freeing its 'children', the Raptor began to turn back. The ship had come as far as Jack-O could allow, and would now be on standby until the mission was a success. One by one, each AC touched down gently with the aid of their boosters. The terrain was as harsh as the weather, rock and sand had come together to form a complexity of earths. It wasn't completely a dessert, but it wasn't completely a highland either. It seemed as if Earth had just become confused with what to make of this place and gave up halfway through the process.

"Alright... We remain in stand by mode..." Again, Silphe's voice was calm and unfamiliar. Front Runner pointed its hefty, Crest made, linear rifle towards a path in the storm that looked no different from any other. "Squad A, we're hiking north to our position. I suggest you all rely on your maps instead of your eyes..."

Evangel smirked behind his navy blue helmet at Silphe's new demeanor. _I see..._ "Understood." he replied. Oracle, with a similar linear rifle at its side, began walking towards the target area, Replica and Exus following.

"Sandoval..." Silphe called.

_What's up with this guy? First he's all loud and cocky, now he's acting as if he's depressed... Freaking weirdo..._ Q said to himself.

Noche Quebrada's head was that of Cicada2, which looked to its destined direction as the sand pointlessly attacked its green mono eye. "Yeah. Squad B, northwest is our path. Let's get moving." The fourth generation AC headed off, waving its lightweight machine gun as it did.

"Copy." Macawi responded.

"Whatever..." Q mumbled. The two squads broke off and disappeared into the rowdy sands.

Having trudged for almost fifteen minutes, Silphe's squad had finally reached their position. The four ACs had lined up atop a large ridge. In the distance, Crest's AC base. The complex was fairly large, and thanks to the environment, was built solid, and refused to provide any hints to exactly what type of ACs slumbered within.

"We're here... Squad B will reach their position in exactly three minutes..."

That was all Etzam could take, she had to ask. "Silphe?"

"Yes?"

"Are you... feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine... Stay focused on the mission..." he said, and without a trace of the bumptious guy she had just met only a few hours ago.

"Yeah." Etzam got the picture.

"Hmph..." The smirk that had accompanied Evangel's realization now paid a visit to Zen's face.

Squad B then made it to their position. They were further off, but had a pretty decent view of the base, and of squad A as well. Echoic came to a kneel, setting itself up for support fire. Macawi's AC, MMM, had followed the action, as she manual locked her AC's reverse-joint legs into a firm position. The tan, camouflaged, mech fit perfectly with its wild surroundings, and also used the high-performance Cicada2, which made the weather less problematic for her systems. Her machine was packed with well over three hundred micro missiles, and if she wanted, she could have leveled the entire base on her own from that position. However, that wasn't the job, nor could she probably bring herself to slaughter so many unknowing people.

"Silphe says we're gonna let the weather let up a bit before commencing the operation." Noche Quebrada took its position between the two, its heavyweight missile unit and vertical missile relations ready for action. All of this had to be done manually when in stand by mode, a process that required quite a deal of work from the fingers. "Don't open just yet, Macawi."

"Yeah, I know. If the sand clogs up your missile tubes and you fire..."

"Boom... You're pretty smart. Guess I don't need to worry about you taking care of yourself."

"I'm the 'Micro Missile Mistress'. Well, that's what Jack said anyway."

"Is that what the triple Ms stand for?"

"No. It stands for... Mr. Micro Missiles..." Macawi felt the fingers of embarrassment begin tickling her as she said that aloud.

One of Sandoval's brows twitched at the response, and he desperately tried not to laugh. He thought the acronym held a more savvy and technical meaning. Something that would better reflect her AC's unique setup. Like, 'MilliMilliMeter', or something to that extent. "I see. If Jack said that, then it's not a secret that he has faith in your skills. So, Mr. Micro Missile, eh?"

"I know... I've never been good with names... Jack's does sound a lot better, doesn't it? Maybe I should change it?"

"Go for it. It does feel more empowering. Also, it sounds better on you."

"Really? Okay, I'll do it first thing after this mission. Thanks, Sandoval."

"Nah, thank Jack for coming up with such a cool-" Sandoval stopped himself. He noticed something awkward. Echoic was slowly turning its right grenade launcher towards squad A. "What are you doing, Q?"

Inside Echoic, Q was manually drawing a lock on Replica, so as not to trip the mech's warning systems. "I'm not gonna shoot. It's just... I really hate that guy..." he answered through his darkened helmet. His fingers desperately massaged the trigger. "It would be so easy..." he whispered back, Replica now standing in his sights atop the ridge in the distance.

"You really think so?" Sandoval inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Look closer."

Echoic's main camera zoomed in on the onyx AC. What was Sandoval talking about? Then, Q saw it. He noticed what hid behind the swaying walls of sand just above Replica. There were two Exceed Orbit pods daringly aimed back at him. "That's impossible... Is he watching me?"

"Q, please stop it. We're on an important mission. We need to take this seriously..."

"Yeah, sorry Macawi. I was just kidding. Besides, it's not like he would have managed to hit me from all the way over there."

"Hmm, not sure. But even so, if you had fired, the light of this Taros blade would have been the last thing you ever saw. Nothing personal of course."

"..."

"I don't know what your beef is with that guy, but I'd put it on hold until this mission is over. Maybe you can tell me about it. You cool with that?"

"Yeah, fine..."

"Zen, stop teasing the kid..." Evangel then said as Replica's EO pods slammed back into place. "Anger him enough, and he just might gather the skill to kill you one day."

Zen, still the only pilot who wasn't wearing his helmet, smiled at the thought. "That's the point. His hatred will make him stronger, and keep him alive longer."

"Why do men always think so primitively?" Etzam interrupted. "That can't be right. Zen, I'm surprised to hear you say such a thing..."

The sandstorm's mood had finally become tolerable. "Now..." Silphe cut in. "Squad A, enter combat mode. Time to let them know we're here."

From within all four ACs, one line followed in chorus. "Main system engaging combat mode."

Silphe sat ready in his cockpit, his grey, blue-trimmed, flight suit holding him securely. "Three... Two... One..." And as on cue, the base came to life. Its alert siren began to blare, and what few vehicles that could be seen, now scurried into any accessible hangers like roaches under a sink. The large doors, of what was obviously the AC hanger, came to life and slowly started to split apart.

_Please, don't let it be Red Star..._

_I won't attack Duel Face..._

The first AC out of the gate was a grey, middleweight, shell defense model. It was equipped with a laser rifle, a blade, radar, and a back-mounted slug gun. It was followed by two, brown, machine gun arm, quads. Both mechs housed the same deadly laser unit on their backs: Chimera. Last, a dessert camouflaged, heavily armored, tank exited. In each of its hands, a duel clip, high-powered bazooka; a design that no one on either squad had ever seen before. On its back there sat a duel grenade launcher, something that could easily blow most ACs to pieces if it connected.

The doors began to close after spewing forth these combatants; a sign that the other pilots were either caught off-guard as expected, or, they just had that much confidence in their comrades. The four ACs set their sites on the opposition and began to boost towards the ridge where squad A stood ready.

Silphe's now piercing blue eyes weren't impressed at what they saw. "Small fry... It won't even take three of us to finish them... Who will assist?"

"I'll go." Evangel volunteered, as Oracle stepped up beside Front Runner. "Leave the big ones to me, I need to give Zen a taste of what's to come."

Another smirk had formed on Zen's face at the remark, and he had Replica shake its similar head doubtfully.

"Understood. Let's move." Silphe calmly commanded. Front Runner took off down the rocky ridge with Oracle boosting just behind. The hover held a powerful rifle known as Gast in its left hand, and the newly developed Crest model linear rifle in its right. Some Raven's regarded it as the solid Karasawa. His missile setup was almost similar to Exus'; a Nymph, and Gar extensions inserted into its lightweight arms. Oracle had taken to the air, firing a few linear rounds from his rifle at the tank and middleweight. This got the attention it desired, and they responded by going after the navy blue AC.

Q sat and watched the battle, his hands held behind his head. "Heh, that guy's gonna get himself killed in that hover."

Q's underestimation had only nourished the smile on Sandoval's face. "Just watch. You're about to see exactly why Silphe is my partner."

The Crest quads began to unleash the rapid fury of their weapon arms upon the racing blue hover. However, Front Runner proved too fast a target as it almost playfully evaded the pressing attacks, and in a flash, blew right past the two lightweight quads, leaving waves of sand between the two. By accident, one of the ACs hadn't stopped its trail of fire and landed a few rounds into the other.

"Damn this guy!" the pilot of the first quad shouted in frustration. "Sorry, bro!"

"Relax..." his twin responded. They were identical on both fronts. "Take your time and fire at-" the pilot cut himself off at what he saw.

Front Runner now hovered directly before their base. If they attacked, they would surely cause it serious damage, and could risk striking their own people inside. The quad's weapon arms froze in Front Runner's direction. "Well now, if you can't attack... Then allow me..." The last sentence was accompanied by the blue AC letting lose a swarm of missiles. The two quads split up and managed to dodge, but more swarms were on the way, and radar issues made it a task for the twins to evade all the attacks successfully. The less composed brother couldn't stand Silphe's one way street tactics any longer, and his Chimera fell into place over its orange mono-eye.

"Brother? No, wait!"

"Screw that! Die!" he screamed. The weapon's four barrels spat forth huge streams of energy that cleared a path through the sands. The attack was greeted with nothing but speed from Front Runner, and the four rays tore into the back portion of the base's AC hanger. The pilots were both thrown into shock at the site of it. This moment would allow a fatal blow to be delivered, for the second their eyes had been called to the destruction, Front Runner was already upon the supposedly composed brother, and proceeded to pound his AC with linear rounds as the hover became a blur before it.

Volleys of decisive high-velocity rounds tore the AC's machine gun arms clean off at their joints. Its head soon followed, then its Chimera, and finally, two shots blew one of its four knees into the wind. Silphe's aim was dead on, and his skill was unbelievable. Unfortunately, the other quad pilot was too busy thinking the very same thing, and before he knew it, found himself to be the next patent to receive Front Runner's brand of surgery.

Zen braced his chin in hand as he studied the completely demilitarize quad in the distance. "Marksman, huh? Looks like you've got some competition, Etzam."

"Maybe." _So, the guy really is an 'Ugly Duckling'..._

Front Runner was literally flying circles around the second quad, and had kicked up a makeshift cyclone in the process. And when it fell, there was nothing left but another broken-down AC. As a joke, Silphe had made sure to total the quad in the exact fashion as its sibling, keeping their parallel appearance in order. He could have activated his Uranus' EO to finish the job, but that would only tarnish the powerful point he had just delivered to Crest. And to some members of his team as well.

"Wow!" Macawi shouted.

"How...?" Q grunted, his helmet falling to the floor of his cockpit. "How is a guy like that able to...?" His grips on his controls tightened. Another pilot had appeared before him with superior skill. "It's like he knows exactly where to aim in order to destroy each targeted part... Even in this storm!"

"See what I mean?" Sandoval smoothly whispered.

"What? You buffoons!" the pilot of the tank AC screamed over his comm-link. He was still busy trying to get a lock on Oracle, who had become one with the storm, laying the occasional linear round into the two remaining ACs. "How could they have been beaten so easily?"

"Pay attention." Evangel said to the two as Oracle took off even higher into the swirling sands.

"Where the hell did he go?" the pilot of the middleweight AC shouted in a panic. "Dammit, I think he got my radar!" Rotating its Crest funded head around in the storm, the pilot began to fire shots at what was most likely his own imagination. Another linear round fell from the sky, which destroyed the grey AC's laser rifle. "Where the hell are-"

"Bulletproof!" the tank pilot screamed.

Oracle had fallen from above and split the AC down the middle with its Moonlight, and had again vanished before the mech exploded. Etzam slowly closed her eyes when it did, while Zen's narrowed at the speed and agility Oracle was now displaying. They both knew it wasn't what one would call normal. And if that weren't enough, the linear cannon rounds that began to fall from above sealed the deal. Oracle was firing its back cannon while airborne. Strangely enough, this didn't anger Q, instead, it put a smug look on his face.

"Bastard! You're mine!" The tank ignited its boosters and took to the skies in search of Oracle. The massive AC fired its prototype Bazookas at every shadow that appeared in its sights, but it would prove fruitless, because when Oracle finally did appear, it blazed by in a second, and left a florescent blue trail as it did.

"It's over." Zen calmly exhaled.

"I know..." Etzam whispered back.

The tank's head began to twitch for a moment, then went silent as its Eye flickered off. Its boosters died and the mech began to plummet back to the ground, which resulted in two loud crashes. The first was its treads, following in second, its upper body... Which after a few sparks, exploded violently.

"You've definitely improved. But, you also had the aid of a storm." Zen commented.

Oracle landed near the base, beside Front Runner. "Haven't you realized it yet? I am a storm..." he responded with seriousness.

Zen now understood that Evangel was willing to go that far to defeat him if necessary.

"There should be four more coming out shortly." Sandoval called to squad A.

"Perhaps the blast to the hanger cauterized everyone inside." Silphe replied.

Suddenly, the heavy doors of that very hanger exploded off.

"Guess not..." Evangel said as he turned Oracle around to face the coming threat.

"Evangel, today is the day you die!" a voice shouted.

It was a very familiar voice. One that made Evangel's eyes become more narrow than usual. "You..." he hissed in response.

As this occurred, there was something stirring within the mist of sands just behind Squad B. A red mono eye then came to life behind the unsuspecting trio.

Next Chapter: We win? We party?


	15. Endless Storm

Chapter 15: Endless Storm

Oracle stood defiant against the constant waves of granulated earth that continuously struck the AC's Mirage born frame, its duel visor radiating sky-blue spirit. The hanger doors that had just ruptured, spewed forth flame and fume which was immediately being consumed and distributed out amongst the ravenous winds. Suddenly, a lightweight Crest AC darted out of the fiery hanger as if a demon who had finally been freed from the pits of hell. Its mono eye left a sickly green hue in trail as it ran madly through the torrent. The AC wasn't one the squads recognized, a Crest model, minus its defining features. The purple and green AC wore Kisaragi's deadly laser blade arms, and was also blessed with the gift of speed by its back-mounted boosters.

The next form to emerge from the infernal region was that of a hover-style tank model, fresh ash being peeled from its yellow and black frame; the machine consisted of mostly Mirage parts, something one wouldn't expect from a Crest exclusive unit. Its arms, its back units, even its heavy Core, they were all the proud parents of orbit units.

Evangel appeared surprised that another AC hadn't exited behind the two, but he said nothing as Oracle slowly got into a battle stance. Neither of these pilots were his real adversary, who would surely make himself known in time. Evangel knew the owner of that voice all too well. This individual would prefer to watch and wait, savoring the moment before committing to an attack.

Again, Silphe wasn't impressed with the opposition that had begun blazing in their direction. "Leave them to me..." his alter ego said.

"They're all yours." Evangel couldn't care less about more flunkies.

Front Runner moved in, setting its sights on the target deemed most dangerous. The moment the purple AC was within firing range, Silphe's blue eyes grew wide as they demanded a manual lock on the mech's left arm. Upon attaining a sure shot, his eyes almost seemed to flashed as if they were the AC's FCS themselves. Both of Front Runner's rifles discharged a round, however, the attack was evaded in what seemed like a picosecond. Both of the target's blade arms ignited, and by some inexplicable manner, the AC began spinning madly towards Front Runner. The display was almost mesmerizing, an AC performing such a danseuse like feat.

"What...?" Silphe whispered calmly, and in as much shock as he could bring about in his current persona. As the glowing cyclone grew closer, Front Runner took to the air, it was a smart move seeing as the AC may have been following some form of programmed assault.

"Ha! That's it! Run! Run from Delirium! Ah haa ha!" The obviously unstable pilot of the light Crest model brought his performance to a stop, deflecting the linear rounds Silphe had chucked his way. The discharges of light that emitted from its arms as they enveloped the rounds sent forth a cluster of blade waves that managed to retire Front Runner's left arm from this battle.

Evangel summed it up in a second, and he was sure Silphe had done the same: These two weren't to be trifled with. Oracle immediately locked on the heavy AC in the distance.

The tank had come to a suspicious stop once the duel started, obviously preparing for what appeared to be its only means of attack; the AC was an 'orbit boat', clearly designed for ranged support. "Let's get on it, Trance! Time to show these Mirage lapdogs how we get down at Crest!" The large AC activated some kind of extension on its arms and vanished from everyone's radar.

"Ya ha ha! Wanna use that? Okay, you got it, Big Momma!" After darting off into the air, the lightweight did the same with the help of similar extensions. These obtuse triangle shaped devices were something that got the attention of everyone on the battlefield, at least, for as long as they were visible...

Macawi watched in shock as the second AC's signal now vanished from her radar. "But... the corporations came to an agreement. Usage of Crow is outlawed... Any Raven holding official ties to the Ark who use it would have their registrations immediately revoked."

"Yeah, that extension part was definitely on the ban treaty the corporations agreed to." Q commented, his helmet slowly being placed back over his head.

"But, that's the catch, isn't it?" Sandoval said. "These guys aren't with the Ark." The custom suit wearing pilot folded his arms, maybe it was really to keep him from openly applauding such a guileful strategy employed by Crest. Besides, the smirk that followed would suffice . _Well played indeed, Crest._

"Say, shouldn't we help them?" Q asked.

"Again... We're only here to assist if something should go wrong."

"Aaand this isn't wrong, how exactly? Unlike that first batch, these bastards are obviously using illegal parts. And from the looks of it, they've got some skill to boot."

"We go if requested. My only concern right now is that of the other two ACs. What are they waiting for? Keep your eyes peeled, I'm sure they're taking advantage of stealth as well."

"Roger!" Macawi responded, her caramel eyes shifting in cycles through the three monitors in her cockpit.

As Front Runner and Delirium continued switching roles in the ultimate game of cat and mouse, Oracle was being bombarded by lasers from the swarms of orbit units that were now appearing about in the storm. As desperately as they tried, Oracle evaded their stings of high-energy as the mech hunted down their 'Queen'.

Queen Bee, there couldn't have been a better name for this AC's appearance. Its spooky antenna shaped head making a joke of the storm's interference; like the rest of its body, the huge Boar2 leg part was colored in a manner that helped the AC fit its role. "Hm, Oracle moves like we do... And the storm doesn't seem to be giving him much trouble. I wonder..."

As good as Evangel was, not even he could avoid every beam of light spearing at him in this infernal sirocco. Oracle's right arm and leg took the bunt of a triangulated attack that was physically impossible to evade. "Dammit... So, abusing a loophole in the treaty on banned parts just so you can prove your point? Yoko, you're overstepping your boundaries..." Evangel began shooting down the seemingly endless hordes of orbits that continued to pester him. It was his answer to breaking free of attacks that felt like they required a calculator to solve. "There you are." Evangel exhaled, his eyes locked onto the AC caged within his main monitor. A few linear rounds hit their mark on Queen Bee's Core, then, a swarm, in the form of micro missiles, took their turn at attaining similar results. Unfortunately, Queen Bee tricked out the attack by boost hoping its heavy bottom from left to right.

"Hey you're pretty good. For a kid..." the female pilot said through her yellow jacket striped helmet.

"Kid?" Evangel didn't take lightly to the comment as Oracle revealed the moon from its electronic sheath in retaliation. The navy blue AC was almost within striking distance, another easy kill for the ace was at hand.

"But, when you're in my house... You stay in your place!" Queen Bee called upon two of its most trusted soldiers. The large EO cannons of its Selena came to life and delivered their poison to the AC that dared threaten their monarch. Oracle sustained two hefty blows to its frame, tattooing the Dingo2 sporting AC with matching black hole patterns. The hit also caused a good deal of thermal stress on his AC, and he had no choice but to pull back as more of Big Momma's 'soldiers' flew to her aid.

The tide of the battle was changing, Etzam figured Evangel and Silphe were probably becoming fatigued. She answered her thoughts with a determined nod as Exus made ready for combat. "Zen, they're gonna get picked apart... Let's go." There was no response from the Raven, and Replica was nowhere in sight. The only remnants of the onyx AC were the two jettisoned Hydra2 units collecting sand on the ground behind Exus. "Zen?"

Though it had destroyed a number of orbits, Oracle was beginning to back down. It was clear that Evangel was fed up with wasting his skill (and ammo) on the current opponent. "Enough games. I'm through playing with these stooges. Where are you Baron?"

"Loosing your cool?" Evangel's tormentor snickered over the waves. "That's not the Evangel I know. Don't worry. I'm simply enjoying the show from here."

Sandoval picked up on those taunting words. "He's not in the hanger... Where..." After another quick survey of the area, the Raven had a terrible thought. "Can't be!" Noche Quebrada slowly began to turn its head behind to the mechanical wraith that was secretly haunting his squad.

"Heh, figured it out, have you?" The cry of a Core's Over Boost filled the air as the shady figure shot forward and rammed MMM. The reverse-joint AC, stiff from its manual lock, was easily knocked off the cliff, slamming and banging against the solid terrain below.

Macawi panicked, she didn't know what was happening. "Ahhhh!" The Raven screamed as she was thrown about her cockpit, only to be silenced by the final impact of the AC crashing to the ground.

"MACAWI!" Q shouted, prepared to switch his AC into combat mode.

"Ah ah, don't even think about it." The voice said with an air of brazenness.

"I'll kill you!" Q sneered in disgust. Too bad he was in no position to make such a threat.

And the pilot of the blood-red and grey AC knew this all too well. "Hmph." AC Blood Hound, a solid Crest frame sporting the company's most classic middleweight parts. The Eye; the second generation A69S, and the 80S2 leg part. It also wielded an energy shield, and Skull, also known as the 'Death Stick'. Lastly, a duel chain gun back unit, and the endless embrace of Crow, which held the mech safe from radar as its double-barreled laser rifle stared down its immobilized prey.

"You can't take us both out at once. One of us will get you." Sandoval replied almost daringly. His adrenaline rush was in full bloom, and deep down, he liked it. The Raven had his finger only an inch from the mode switch key. He was sure his response had Q doing the same. But one thing was for certain in his mind: One of them would probably die in the next minute.

"Hmph, you're both in stand by mode, I highly doubt you have the reflexes to-" Baron quelled his monologue, he felt the presence of danger from above. The AC's ruby-red mono eye shot upward as the silhouette of a predator rapidly grew in size. Blood Hound quickly jumped out of the way as Replica slammed down where the Crest AC once stood, an attempt to literally crush the threat. "What! Where the hell did you come from?" Baron yelled in shock.

Replica only remained there for a second, and even before its legs had the chance to stabilize from the landing, the AC had already flew off in pursuit of Blood Hound. "Q, help Macawi." Zen called just before leaving.

"You don't need to tell me that!" he barked back as Echoic flew down to MMM's aid.

A transmission then filled Sandoval's cockpit, it was Jack-O. "Reinforcements have been called in. ETA: Ten minutes."

"How many?"

"A lot." Jack-O casually responded.

"You're as helpful as ever, Jack." Sandoval almost scoffed.

Rain's voice then decided to be more helpful. "Sandoval, at least fifty MTs, some of which appear to be of a new design. There are also four bombers, and two AC transports..."

_There are only two pilots that Crest allows to wield that kind of power..._ "Great..." Sandoval sighed. "We've got nine minutes to wrap this up, people." he radioed to his comrades.

"I see... Reinforcements..." Front Runner now bared numerous scars on its frame, each telling their own tale of the near death experiences the machine had gone through. "The effect of their stealth extensions aren't finite?" The AC desperately continued to search the sands without aid of its radar. "Not good... I've completely lost him..."

Delirium seemingly appeared from thin air, running like a wild panther, its blades protruded forward in preparation for a double jousting. Front Runner fired its almost spent linear rifle, the shots easily evaded by the mad dash of this sinister looking frame. "Ha! You're finished!" Front Runner's speed didn't matter, it was being matched, outdone, the purple blades of light thrusting towards the blue mech's Core. But, there was no finality to this strike, instead, Delirium was blown aside by a powerful beam of energy. Another followed, this one severing its left arm, then another devastated its right. The mech staggered back on its 95M2s, the lonely Syura shoulders sizzling in defeat. "Who dares?"

Exus stood prominent in the storm, the red mech's Gorgon glowing, demanding, almost daring Delirium not to submit. "...I do..." Etzam answered coldly.

"Etzam? Thanks... I owe you one."

There was no winning this one. Trance's eyes became more and more enraged, almost to the point of busting a vessel. Though his flight suit's cooling systems were in order, beads of sweat still managed to start their race down what could be seen of his pale face. "This isn't over! I'll remember you! Both of you!" Activating the OB of its UL Core, Delirium retreated into the gritty winds, leaving behind its pride, and a few pieces in the process.

Baron's computer gave him the rundown of his dark opponent as his AC flew in reverse through grim skies. Replica's machine guns blazed volleys in Blood Hound's direction, where they were all deflected by the amazingly speedy movements of the AC's energy shield. "So, you're Zen. We've been hearing a lot about you on this end. Genobee holds you in high regard. Why not join us? Why waste your talent with Mirage? Crest could surely use someone like you."

"Sorry, I'm bound by my current contract." Zen responded with a smile.

"Too bad." Baron's specialized Core went into OB once again, sending the AC racing towards Replica as its chain guns made there presence known. Replica dashed to the right, evading the duel trails of shimmering lead. Just as Baron wanted...

It appears Queen Bee had commanded a couple of orbits to attack Replica; their shower distracted the Raven for a second, and Baron capitalized by delivering a powerful kick to its torso, sending the AC falling downward. "Nice one..." Zen grunted, as twin beams pierced his AC's left breastplate, leaving two medium sized holes in their wake.

"You've been bitten by the hound. That mark has cursed you, Raven. Your days in this world are numbered..." Baron coldly stated.

"All of our days are numbered..." Zen whispered in response.

Oracle then interrupted their battle, firing a high-velocity round between the two. "Zen! Deal with that other one. I'm sure Baron would rather be facing me. Isn't that right?"

"How right you are... You made a fool of me and left me for dead in the ruins of that office building..."

"Ironic, wasn't it? It's what you deserved for turning on me in the middle of that mission."

"Fool, you were my mission."

"Right..." The two ACs took to battle, their machines the physical embodiment of the corporate wars, Mirage versus Crest, brute strength versus polished skill.

After studying the manner which Oracle was evading his pressing attacks, the Crest pilot's eyes became daggers. If Baron's teeth were metal, they'd have sparked a fire in his mouth. "Your AC..." he hissed through his caged mouth.

Replica had made a break for Queen Bee, who was in pursuit of the now battling Oracle.  
"Switching dance partners?" she asked with an entertained air. "I guess even Oracle knows he's no match for the 'Queen'."

"Don't drown your fears in overconfidence, you know you don't stand a chance with that AC on your own." Zen called back.

"Well, sugar, why don't you go on and give that a try? Cause I sure as hell don't need the help of my teammates to take down a single AC."

"Heh, alright." Replica was instantly surrounded by a dozen orbits. The AC began picking them off just as Evangel had previously done, while receiving the occasional sting. After clearing a path, Zen immediately summoned his own orbits which fired their green streams of energy towards Big Momma. Before the beams hit their mark, a group of her own orbits quickly formed a defensive constellation before Queen Bee, sacrificing themselves in 'her' name.

"Okay... That's not supposed to happen..." Zen said with a raised brow.

"Oh, that's just the beginning!" Big Momma shouted. Her orbits continued their selfless heroics and began to perform kamikaze charges at Replica, several of them tossing the now aerial AC about on impact.

"Looks like these guys were serious about being 'exclusive'..."

Oracle's blade became one with Blood Hound's shield, the two energies seducing each other for control. "Brings back memories, does it not? This is no different than when we competed in the business world. We've just been given far more deadly pens..." The dark red AC's duel chain guns fell into place, their barrels beginning to spin as the rounds prepared to be fed from their belts. Oracle broke the deadlock and revealed its own back-mounted offense, releasing a few linear rounds at Blood Hound, knocking it off balance for a brief moment. Oracle followed with a Funi supported micro missile assault.

Blood Hound's AMS cannon obliterated the majority of missiles as it evaded the rest, but that was only the start of this unique Core's function. A much larger than normal beam of energy then exploded from the Core's barrel, destroying Oracle's liner rifle in the process. "Gotcha..."

"She's really outdone herself..." Evangel muttered.

"Macawi! Please wake up!" Echoic gently used its left hand to shake the young Raven back into the world (at least, as gently as a giant mech could).

Macawi's voice weakly answered his calls. "I-I'm here... What happened?"

"No time for that. Can you move?"

"My wrist feels a little funny... But, yeah, I think so." She was lucky, if not for her flight suit and harness, she'd not be alive. Luckily, MMM was 'alive' as well.

"Go wait with Sandoval."

"Where are you going?"

"To put an end to this!" Q sneered. "I'll make him pay for hurting you..."

"Don't interfere, Q." Sandoval once again ordered.

"You're joking! Look at what's going on!"

"I mean it..." Sandoval's voice grew serious, yet, it held on to a tone of respect. "You must learn to control that temper of yours if you wish to be successful."

Q could see that Sandoval wasn't trying to be bossy, he was being professional, a Raven. "...A-Alright..."

"Thanks, Q." he then replied.

Every attempt Replica made at getting closer to its quarry was countered by the superior tracking of Queen Bee's EO as they fired screaming waves of plasma in its direction. _She's good at keeping her opponents at bay. These 'smart' orbits, the speed that tank of hers is pushing, it definitely proves that Crest has someone very skilled in the field of AC engineering working for them._ After taking advantage of its own abnormal speed, Replica managed to get just close enough to land a flurry of MG rounds, some of which chipped away at Queen Bee's 'antenna'.

_So, him too... Figures... _she thought.

Zen knew he had worn her combat capability down to only ten percent, that being her Selena's EO. "Aside from your Exceed, you've only got three orbits left. What will you do then?"

"Hmph, you've been keeping count ever since Oracle and I began...? Looks like you are the real thing. On that note, I think I'll take your advice and bow out for now. However, here's a little something to remember me by." Queen Bee's EO broke their 'leash' and took off after Replica. The onyx and black AC boosted to the side as the first zoomed past, exploding just behind it.

The shock of the large blast threw the mech into a forward step and almost allowed the second EO to hit its mark. Luckily, Etzam was able to pick it off just before impact. The detonation sent Replica flying back and crashing hard to the ground.

Etzam then turned her sites on Queen Bee, who then activated another 'impossible' function. Her AC's Core revealed OB thrusters and the mech exploded off into the fading storm. "You-"

"Let her go, Etzam. Crest got the point."

"You're right, I guess."

"Let's haul, Baron. We can have our revenge later." Big Momma called out.

After firing a few more energy 'fangs', Blood Hound broke away from combat with Oracle. "Damn... I'll be right behind you, BM. Evangel, I apologize for not fulfilling my promise on this day."

"I'll be the one to kill you if you keep this up... This isn't a game..."

"Heh..." With that, Blood Hound activated its OB and retreated in direction of the Crest detachment en route.

"That's our cue." Sandoval sung. "Macawi, you good?"

"I'm okay."

"Alright, everyone, back to the rendezvous!"

With a small army in pursuit, the six ACs had regrouped and were boosting towards the pick up. After comparing their current speed to that of the enemy, Sandoval concluded that not all of them would make it due to damage sustained in the battle. "At this rate they're gonna be on us in exactly eight minutes... I'll buy you all some time."

"Sand." Silphe whispered in defiance.

"Your AC is in no condition to face that kind of force, Silphe. Besides, Jack said half the units stayed behind at the base, and no ACs are with them. I can take down four bombers and a few MTs on my own. It's the least I can do."

"Sandoval, I'm going with you!" Q demanded.

"Hmph, alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The rest of you get back to the Raptor, we'll be right behind you."

"But..."

"You've done your part, Etzam. Let us handle this."

"Be careful, Q."

"Don't worry, Macawi." he replied as the two ACs fell back to engage their pursuers.

Things were finally calming down at the Crest base. The storm had past, and soldiers and rescue teams had their work cut out for them as they bustled about. Beside the now aired out AC hanger, Duel Face stood under the beaming sun, its pitch-black scheme counterchallenging the light. Genobee walked towards the hanger where he was met by a young man with short, well-kept, blonde hair. He wore a blood-red flight suit, making it obvious what he piloted. Before they could share words, a sassy female voice called from behind Genobee.

"You got your asses handed to you I see." Unlike the two flight suit wearing individuals before her, the woman was in her casual wear. Cowboy boots, blue jeans, and a brown leather jacked over a white top that revealed her bellybutton. The outfit was made complete with a hat following her fashion. Tilting it up, she reveal her lightly freckled cheeks and samples of her golden hair. The most noticeable feature was the black eye patch she sported over her left, which had a red star design imprinted on it.

"Sorry... Genobee. Agraya." Baron whispered to the two, his head hung in shame.

Genobee didn't care for apologies. "So, was it really Replica that was with them?"

"Yeah, the AC's ID read clear as day. Oracle was with them as well..." Baron then grunted.

The pale Raven removed the black hairs the wind had thrown in his face. "Hm, I see..."

"That name again...?" Agraya sighed as she headed off towards the AC hanger. "Ever since you fought that guy you've been brooding more than usual... Ha, if that's even possible..." The western flavor pilot went to the two AC mechanics near the hanger entrance. "Wow, this place got hit too, huh? I take it you guys weren't silly enough to store MY AC in the main hanger with the others while I was away, right? she questioned with a seductive smirk.

Whether it was from her sultry appearance, the answer to her question, or both, the mechanics fell into a state of paralysis. "Well... Uh... Ma'am... The thing is... You see..." is all that followed. 

"Heh, what's with all the babbling, boys?"

Breaking under her pressure, one mechanic made a break for it. "You're on your own!"

"You coward!" the other barked. "Aw, to heck with it!" he cried and ran the other way.

"What the hell was that?" Suddenly, it hit her. "Waait a minute...!" Agraya hurried inside. A brief moment of silence followed. Then, a vocal explosion. "WHAAAT?"

Her scream made Genobee's brown eyes slowly collapse. "..." Someone was in for it.

"Oh... That's right... Red Star took minor damage during the attack." Baron mumbled.

"..." Genobee only sighed at the news. He knew what was coming...

Agraya stormed out of the hanger with fury as her companion. "I want Mirage... No... The names of all the Raven's they hired... Their AC details as well, everything!"

Genobee released a short sigh. "Agraya... Stop making a scene..."

"They've made their point, now, I'll make mine..." she responded before grabbing some poor random solider by collar. "I want whatever information you can gather on all the pilots that took part in the assault. Grrr! I'll personally make sure every one of them pays for this! No one messes with Crest!" She failed to realize that her outburst had drawn the attention of about half the base.

"..." Again, all Genobee could do was sigh...

Next Chapter: We Win;We Party?


	16. We Win We Party?

Chapter 16: We Win;We Party?

The Raptor carried home its battered flock; the sting of their scorched metals filled the hanger. Macawi was the only one who responded to it though, a sign of her daintiness. The group met with Jack-O, who stood near the briefing area with his arms at their standard post. "Congratulations. You all performed well in this first assignment." the cloudy-eyed Raven proudly declared as he saluted the group.

Macawi wasn't feeling too deserving though. "I got knocked off a cliff..." she mumbled.

"You didn't die." Jack-O replied with a light smirk, his best attempt at being comforting.

Silphe playfully threw his arms around Zen and Evangel. "Those were some moves out there. You guys are definitely cream of the crop!" Gone were his soulless eyes and cold tone, a big grin plastered on his brightened face. It was clear which Silphe had now taken the reigns...

Evangel didn't care much for having a guy's arm around him, nor did Zen, and they made a synchronous escape. "As are you." Evangel then replied to Silphe as he watched Zen head back towards the ACs in the distance. "Your disabling technique is especially interesting... And very deceiving."

Silphe's eyes reacted to the statement, and not in a pleasant way. "Deceiving?" he asked.

Evangel enjoyed the fact that he almost brought the real Silphe out of his shell, and decided he'd allow the 'swan' to understand just who he was dealing with. "To untrained eyes it may seem as if you're simply firing both rifles at the target's joints. You mask the Gast round by firing a linear round a split second behind it. Obviously the Gast bullet can't create much of a slipstream with such a high-velocity round on its tail and is easily overcome, causing them to almost become a single entity. The impact of the two bullets is much like a hammer hitting a nail. In that way, part destruction is guaranteed. Very clever."

_Damn, he saw all that?_ Silphe knew then and there that Evangel probably wouldn't acknowledge his 'front'. "Ha ha, I think you're reading WAY too much into it, Evangel!" Besides, Silphe didn't believe he was being deceitful. In his eyes this was the real him.

Evangel removed his specs and began cleaning them with a handkerchief. "Perhaps..." he exhaled with a smirk. "But the fact remains, you're exceptionally skilled. Sandoval as well..."

"Ah..." Silphe wasn't too big on having someone divulge all of his surprises before he even got the chance to display them for certain, 'fairer', individuals. The blue-haired pilot suddenly threw his arms around Etzam in a hurry. "Thank you, goddess!" he exclaimed, almost lifting the slightly taller Raven off her feet. This gambit would surely put Evangel's deductions to rest.

Etzam's brows grew heavy, her face dull, as Silphe squeezed her body. _Goddess..._

"If not for you I'd be in that shiny Ark in the sky." he sung, his thorny blue hairs poking the light skin of her face like that of a puppy. For a tickling second she almost gave in to a giggle.

"Yeah... You're welcome..." Silphe's cheeks were about to enter dangerous territory. "You can let go of me now..." Etzam bitterly exhaled, better, insisted.

Rain narrowed her eyes at the sight of it all, and all Macawi could do was giggle at Silphe's capers. Her laughter was like a dinner bell, now calling the flirtatious pilot her way. "Macawi, let's have the doctor take a look at that hand." Rain insisted as she pulled Macawi off, an attempt at saving the girl.

Jack-O just shook his head from side to side at the Raven.

"What?" Silphe yelped, his arms stretched out.

Zen was standing before Replica. He then nodded, acknowledging Evangel's presence. "You and this Baron guy have history." It wasn't a question, but an obvious observation.

"We do... It's something I don't care to discuss at the moment." Evangel replied as he discovered there were only two cigs remaining in his silver case. "..."

"Right."

"Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about what transpires in just two more days?"

"Not really. You've gotten stronger, and I'm sure you'll give it your all. Whatever happens, happens." Zen hadn't taken his eyes off Replica, he may as well had been talking to the mech.

The click of Evangel's lighter was his first response. "I doubt you'll feel that way once we're in the Arena." he then added, his voice esquired by the aroma of synthetic tobacco.

"Mm, you're probably right." Zen coincided as he finally offered eye contact.

Jack-O's voice boomed throughout the vessel, ending Zen and Evangel's deadlock. "Sandoval and Q have dealt with our pursuers and will be docking shortly. Clear the hanger."

Two ACs were steadily speeding across the dusty Lectus Plain area as the sun was slowly being swallowed by the horizon. Noche Quebrada, its weapons left behind in the chaos (minus a Taros), and Echoic, which had received a couple minor bullet wounds to its right leg. "...Are you freaking kidding me?" Q shouted over the radio. "What you did back there was sick! You took out four bombers and a third of the MTs without getting so much as a dent!"

"You could have done the same." Sandoval causally imparted.

"Is that why you let me tag along, to show me some moves...?"

"No, I genuinely appreciated the back up."

"But I only took out the leftovers..." Q responded with dissatisfaction in his voice.

"It isn't a game. Those were lives you 'took out'."

"War isn't all about earning kills, Q. At least, it's not that way for the sensible. If you were really paying attention, you would have noticed that I disabled all of my targets. The engines on the bombers; the joints and weapons of the MTs. There are other ways to win a battle besides destroying your opponent."

"Yeah, but... aren't you just giving your enemies another chance to attack you again in the future? I'd rather be done with it. Show no mercy for those who would grant you none..."

"But you see, it's never done. Every person you kill is someone's comrade, brother, sister, child... Revengers are born of this. The target may not be able to attack you physically once eliminated, however, after a while... all that killing will eventually catch up to you. Not to mention the hate you help fuel will only continue to grow. By defeating your enemy and showing grace, you may just get a point across. Granted, only a few may rethink their place in life, it's well worth it in my eyes."

"Sandoval..."

"Yeah?"

"You're weird..."

"..." Sandoval's brow twitched a few times at Q's response. An elongated sigh then followed.

Rain's voice abruptly radioed in as the Raptor's rear could be seen coming up on both AC's monitors. "The hanger is clear, you can come aboard now."

"Copy that, Rain." Sandoval called back.

Having successfully completed their mission, the Raptor had brought the group to what would become their new home. Yet, something about the familiar archipelago was odd. The number of islands had decreased. The metallic man-made structures had vanished and were nowhere in sight. Only the natural bodies of land were about. But that all changed as the Raptor began its descent. As if a biblical event, the sea began to part as one of the shimmering islands of alloy rose from the depths. The ship was then lowered into the center of the island via cargo elevator, which had the Ravens' Ark insignia proudly plastered on it.

After exiting into a vast underground hanger, another lengthy elevator ride down, and a series of halls, the group entered a familiar looking portion of this secret facility. It wasn't the same dull greys and browns most of the Ark's areas consisted of. Instead, there were silvers and whites, cleanliness was abound, and the smell of freshly welded metals filled the place. A few unknown AC's were stationed about, as well as the workers an Ark needs in order to run.

"Welcome to your new base of operations, people." Jack-O almost proudly announced.

"Nice place. What's it called?" Q asked with a pinch of sarcasm.

"Well, we haven't actually assigned a title to this facility yet..." Jack-O replied with a cough.

"..." Silence, along with blank stares were all that answer was rewarded with.

"You know it's a division of the Ravens' Ark. Just leave it at that." Rain added for the save.

"That works for me." Etzam said with a shrug.

"Since there has yet to be any official arrangements in regards to living accommodations here, you are all free to chose whatever quarters suit you."

Q folded his arms, a wrenched lip just below. "All the best rooms are probably taken..."

"On the contrary, even though the earlier staff immediately occupied the best lodgings, there are still over a dozen S class quarters remaining." Jack-O disclosed as he lead the group down a ramp and into the heart of the fluorescent garage.

"As you can see, we have doctors, mechanics, and even a couple of operators for those missions that require them. Expenses for repairs, parts and weapons will no longer be an issue. You have been given access to all of the Ark's assets free of charge while under this contract. There are even a few prototypes that you will be allowed to use, so as long as you complete their related test exercises."

"Hmph, of course." Evangel whispered. He was always keen on 'catches', especially the corporate ones.

"So, on top of all this, we also get to try out the corporation's newest toys before any other Raven?" Q exclaimed, in his excitement he was almost showing his age.

"It's like having the keys to the mall." A bandaged Macawi wasn't too far behind...

"Okay, guys, we can drool over the benefits later. Now, we party!" Silphe shouted.

And party they did; several of the facility's off duty staff included. The super expensive bottle of champagne Sandoval bought was just the first of its seven peers to be hollowed. The group had decided to use one of the facility's incomplete AC hangers for their fete, the large hanger door open to the night's starlit sky.

Jack-O stood just behind his Ravens as they had settled down for a few hands of poker. He had only shared two drinks with them; that was all he would allow if he wanted to deal with the plethora of inquires he knew he'd be answering for the remainder of the night. And as he expected, the next, and sure to be the least important, was headed his way.

"Thank you, Jack! Not one, but two beauties?" Silphe slurred as he began shaking the senior Raven's hand.

A sigh broke free as Jack-O hung his head slightly. "You know full and well their selection had nothing to do with your 'needs'... Besides, a relationship is the last thing on that young one's mind."

"Aww, really? And the leggy redhead?"

"I believe you should speak with Zen about that..."

"Nooo..." Silphe took the news like a dagger in the chest. Not one to quit, he quickly regained himself and ran back to the table as the next hand was about to be dealt. "Deal me in, guys!"

"You feeling lucky this time, 'ugly duckling'...?" Evangel ask in a chesty tone. The fort of chips at his disposal gave him the right to do so.

"Who you calling ugly, buddy?" Silphe barked at the slick, ponytailed Raven.

"Relax, Silphe. He meant it as a complement." Etzam said as she began dealing. "Well... Sort of..."

"You don't 'sort of' compliment someone, babe..."

_Babe..._

"...It's a term for a Raven with a personality that completely changes once they get into an AC, the piloting persona outshining that of the norm..." Like Zen, Rain and Jack-O, Sandoval was another Raven not in the gambling mood. Instead, the week's overall financial reports were his company as he relaxed on a nearby cargo crate. "How could you of all people not have known that?" he then sighed.

"C'mon Sand... I was just kidding! Of course I knew that..."

"Well, I'd like to play the 'other' you someday." Evangel then stated as he got up from the table. "I'm going to help with Oracle's repairs. I'm sure they'll need my assistance. Loser handles the winnings."

"He'll only tolerate you when you pilot." Q said coldly. "Same goes for me."

Silphe's blue eyes gave Q a daring glare. "Heh, let's not get ahead of ourselves, 'junior'. Don't forget, I was chosen to participate in this long before any of you. If you want more proof of my skill then just step into the Arena with me. You're all good, but second-rate when compared to Sandoval and me." he then etched his chair over to the vivid Raven beside him. "Except for Etzam here."

"..." She wasn't amused, not even the four queens before helped.

"THAT was a compliment." Silphe then sung in her ear.

"I've got nothing." Etzam said as she hastily folded her hand. "I'm going to find Zen."

"Yeah, where has Zen gone off to this time?" Macawi asked as her eyes began to scan the area.

"Who cares..." Q muttered before taking a chug of his coke.

Before Etzam left she gave Jack-O a stare, one he responded to. He hadn't forgotten what he owed her.

"I've sent all the footage to both Mirage and the Ark." Rain said as she appeared at his side.

"Good."

"What actions do you think Mrs. Eisenhower will take upon seeing what Crest has been doing with their ACs?"

"Veronica is a very cunning woman, much like her late husband. I think she already expected this, but just wanted confirmation. Maybe she'll go public with the news."

"Still, Crest hasn't broken the treaty. Well..."

"Technically, no. Regardless, she'll add her own spin on the situation. Besides, it doesn't take much to make Crest out to be the enemy."

"Full house! Beat that, butt monkey!" Q's voice then rang out.

"Old enough to pilot a walking death machine, too young to drink. The world we've come to inhabit." Silphe raised his drink to Q's cola. "Ahh, sweet nectar. How's the soda pop, kiddo?"

The sting was felt and Q shot up from his chair. "You..." he hissed.

"He's just teasing, Q. Right, Silphe?"

"Yeah, of course, princess."

"Her name is Macawi..."

"Well, until she says otherwise I'll call her princess. What? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" The younger Raven began to panic. Something he thought he'd gotten over. "I-I never made such clams... I..."

"Ha ha, man! Look at you, your face is as red as an apple!"

"Damn you!" Q dove over the table, tackling Silphe like a starved leopard.

"Hey! Get off of me, you little turd!"

Macawi could only offer timid fingers at the two tussling figures on the floor "Hey..."

"Brother..." Sandoval's voice emitted through his paper. "I say let them have a go at it. Nothing like getting to know your teammates through friendly combat."

"This is friendly?" Macawi asked in confusion.

"Gah! No bitting!" Silphe screamed.

"I'll go." Rain sighed to Jack-O as she left his side.

"Thank you." Jack-O exhaled as he pressed two fingers against his throbbing temple.

Etzam had finally discovered where Zen had wandered off to. He was just outside, sitting at the edge of the metal island which was catering their housewarming, his feet taunting the freezing waters stories below. Being built just away from the mainland and in an uncharted area, there was no threat off the facility being discovered at this time.

"So, here you are." Etzam's voice called from behind.

"Hey."

"You vanished in your usual manner..." She took a seat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... Sorry."

"So, what's up? Don't tell me you're worried about Evangel."

"No, it's not that. It's nothing really..."

"You can lie pretty well, but I've come to learn just enough to tell when you are. I think I'll be taking one of the secrets you owe me now."

"Heh." Zen was caught off-guard by her request, but decided to give in. "Right... I have another meeting with Kisaragi, it's tomorrow..."

Etzam's head immediately retracted from his shoulder. "What?" Her heart raced as memories carried her back to that intense night. "Tried-to-blow-our-brains-out-Kisaragi?" she shouted.

"That's the one." Zen responded with his warm smile.

"What in the world for? You'd be stupid to go. I won't let you!" she yelled.

Zen's eyes were busy chatting with the myriad of stars above. "I need to speak with him..."

Etzam's brows furrowed at his response. "Welcome to the age of telecommunications, Zen..."

"I can handle Kisaragi."

"This is beyond insane... How can you act so casual about it...? Zen..." Etzam ran her hand along Zen's caramel face and into his Schwarzwald of hair. "Shouldn't we be at the point where you at least take my feelings into consideration..."

A breath of surprise made its way from Zen's mouth. He then turned to the sincere avatar beside him. Etzam's blue eyes were shimmering with the stars, their light reflecting off her soft skin. Hair looking like autumn leaves, her tight crimson flight suit hinting at the voluptuous figure sealed inside. She was beautiful, yet, these obvious features weren't what made Zen think this. "Forgive me..."

Her head had found its way back to its resting place. "We've been together for quite a while now... but neither of us has ever said it... Does that mean we're still just using each other?No... I care about you more than words can express, and yet..."

"It's because we're both the same... The same type of people, the same type of Raven... We can't allow those words to flow because, despite what we share, we're both subordinates to our wills, our ideals, and far too complex to just fall madly in love and start shouting it from the rooftops."

Etzam began to crack up with that one. Zen rarely failed at making her do so. "Ha! You jerk!"

"Heh, we still don't know much about each other. Deep down... we're playing a dangerous game... Even so, I'd fight for you, I'd die for you..." He followed her routine to the letter. "and yet..."

"Heh, we're too stubborn for our own good... But you're right. I think if we can get though this in one piece, deal with our demons... maybe we can finally get all mushy with our feelings."

"Yeah..."

"So, what time are we leaving?"

"Etzam... I thought you were still upset with me for helping Mirage take over Bayload's water supply?"

"I was... But, I thought about what you said. It's better to let Mirage get a hold over it than Crest. At least with Mirage you know where you stand, they're just flaunting their power... Crest would have surely turned off their water without a second thought, or even go so far as to poison it... Hey!" Etzam had caught on to another of Zen's talents. "Nice try!" she barked.

"What did I do now?" He grinned, Zen knew he was busted.

"Almost got me off-base for a second there." She said as she got to her feet along with Zen. "You go, I go. End of discussion."

"And if I refuse?"

"Refusal results in me kicking your . But that goes without saying." With that, she offered his mouth the gentle warmth of her own. "So damned stubborn..." she chuckled into his chest. "Come on, let's go back inside." she whispered, the night screening her flushed face.

As Etzam lead Zen down a hall towards her selected S rank quarters, a washed-out Rain was making her way down the very same hall to her own. As they passed, Rain's shoulder hit Zen's, almost knocking him aside.

"My apologies..." Rain turned and said softly.

Etzam raised an eye. Guys aren't equipped with the radar to think too much of a thing, but to a woman, the potential complexities behind that simple nudge were endless. "..." _Did she just do that on purpose? No, I'm being silly..._

Zen passed along his smile to the slim Raven. "An honest mistake, Rain."

"Goodnight, Rain." Etzam then said, her face displaying a mild warning.

"Goodnight." she replied as she went on her way. But, before she turned off at the other end of the hall, Rain came to a stop and looked back. "Oh... And, Zen?"

"Yes?"

"It's Sachko for you."

"Ah, right. Goodnight, Sachko." He probably didn't have the radar, but Zen was smart enough to make a quick reply and an even quicker escape into Etzam's quarters.

Etzam began to fume as Rain's figure disappeared around the corner. After that e-mail, Zen had retired from certain 'pastimes', at least with others. She had finally gotten him all for herself, where she could slowly study his heart without interruptions. At least, that's what she had thought. The red Raven raised a thunderous fist beside her agitated face "...Goddamnit..." she exhaled lowly.

Next Chapter: Deal with the Devil


	17. Deal with the Devil

Chapter 17: Deal with the Devil

Etzam's quarters were tranquil; a lone bottle of champagne and twin flute glasses decorated the floor along with a pair of haphazardly placed flight suits. Zen lay there in her large bed, his eyes ever active. As always, ceilings had become the sheaths of his eyes, his dreams, the darkness that should have caressed his slumber. But not that night, for the first time in ages, he actually slept. And without the gates of yesteryears unleashing their horrors to ravage his mind.

_How? I had no right to..._ He wondered if this anomaly was due to the warm figure that still clung to his body beneath the silky, velvet sheets. Her quarters were on the facility's higher levels and had a spectacular view of the sky and ocean from the large reinforced window that made up an entire wall of the room. Though, sky and ocean were the only view... Zen looked to the display on another wall and realized how late in the afternoon it already was. He tried to press his body up, which resulted in failure.

Not only was Etzam's arm firmly secured, an interwoven leg would be the deadbolt to complete this intimate seal. Not even the most experienced wolf could escape this level a net without tripping the alarm. She was determined not to let him go alone. In a way, it felt nice... "You finally awake?" she then whispered from a still resting face. "You slept like a rock. And you weren't pretending like you normally do."

Her statement surprised Zen. "You knew...?" He had always figured his routine of an hour of closed eyes did the trick.

"Yeah..." she replied warmly. Her blue eyes were now focused on Zen's strangely darkened irises, which was something not many people seemed to realize. "You looked so peaceful. That's one of the ways I could tell."

"And the other?"

Her face begin to blend with the vivid scheme of her hair at the thought. "Well, I guess even you had to rest after that."

"Heh, maybe so." Zen replied with a mischievous smile.

"And if that weren't enough..." Etzam finally released her bindings on Zen and got to her feet, revealing yet another fact that proved how deeply he slumbered. She was dressed... Etzam had donned a slinky white dressed that halted just before her knees. "I hit the shower, caught up on the news, and even grabbed a quick bite from the cafeteria." she sung this as she walked barefoot over to an automated closet and tossed Zen a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. "Shower up and meet me downstairs, okay? And before you complain about the color, it's a scorcher today." Etzam said as she stepped into her ivory sandals.

Jack-O had no problems with the two leaving the facility via Raptor, seeing as the order had been placed and cleared by the Ark from Etzam's terminal that night. Actually, everyone had been cleared for the weekend. After all, a big event in the AC world was only another day away. Two of the Ark's rising stars were to have their much talked about rematch. After a lengthy monorail ride the two had come to their destination. Kisaragi's mega-city, Shijumo was a technological masterpiece, its bold, artistic structures defying the skies.

The other corporations, while blatantly more fertile financially, never dared to spend so much on 'random' structures, as the times were dangerous and destruction to property was a very real possibility. But that was one of Kisaragi's most notable traits: Irregular. It was a blistering day, and the tag team of a proud sun and the ravenous fumes of a bustling city only added to the high temperature. As the two Ravens made way down the busy streets, Zen felt things would surely change after his meeting with Kisaragi, he knew it. Whether he walked out of that building alive or not, things would be worse.

He decided that he and Etzam should have a good time together. "The meeting won't be for another four hours. Want me to show you some attractions?"

Etzam's eyes lit up at the offer, while deep down she knew how serious things most likely were, spending time with Zen was one of the few comforts she could make claim to in her wandering life. Surely the outcome of this 'meeting' would shed more light on Zen's secrets, but Etzam began to wonder if she really wanted to know. Things were good between them, and she had become accustom, better, satisfied with their situation. Why ruin it now? For a split second the thought of escaping crossed her mind. Coming up with an excuse to leave so she wouldn't have to face it. But running away wasn't her style. "Let's do it." she replied with a big smile.

The park, the arcade, they even caught the latest action flick. Not surprisingly, it was based on AC warfare... They were both shushed numerous times for pointing out the obvious flaws in the movie that only a real Raven could spot. To cap off the remainder of the evening, they visited a popular restaurant near Kisaragi headquarters. After enjoying the spot's famous cheeseburger, fries and milkshake combo, the two shared a strawberry millefeuille for desert. Zen couldn't help but notice the colors the confection and Etzam shared.

A gentle smile had appeared on Zen's face, which quickly evolved into a daring grin as the two had a duel of forks for the last berry, a battle where he accept defeat. After paying the bill, an awkward silence came over the two, it was the first time they both felt it at the same moment, the reality of their trip was knocking at the window in the form of a towering structure. Kisaragi HQ was an ominous spire. The building was designed to slightly mimic the form of a spear, stabbing at the heavens with impudence. Night had fallen as the two found their way before Kisaragi HQ, which only made for a more wicked scene.

Zen placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "Etzam..."

"Don't bother..." Etzam pulled up her skirt just enough to reveal to Zen a small pistol holstered around her thigh. "Never leave home without one." she said with a wink as she went ahead and entered the revolving doors.

"Heh, always prepared." Zen whispered as he then followed.

Immediately upon entering the lavish, fountain decorated lobby, the two Ravens were approached by a pair of familiar figures. Kisaragi's bodyguards, like agents of a conspiracy, surrounded the two, they were that large. One of the shade wearing mountains opened his huge, gloved hand in Etzam's direction.

Her eyes narrowing at the gesture, Etzam folded her arms defiantly. "What?" she asked with venom.

"Before we escort you up, it would be appreciated if you allowed me to hold that fire arm." the brute said in an eerily polite manner.

Etzam looked to Zen, her face asking him how they knew she was carrying. Zen simply responded by tapping his temple.

_Their shades? _"That's a little intrusive, don't you think?" Etzam muttered as she reluctantly handed over her primary means of protection.

The silent elevator carried them to the one-hundredth floor, Kisaragi's office... Etzam was 'asked' to wait outside, but only complied after Zen offered her an assuring smile.

Zen entered the large doors and into Kisaragi's impressive dwelling. Above, a grandiose chandelier; to the left, a personal bar littered with only the finest of 'nectars'; to the right, dozens of monitors, all displaying something of Kisaragi's 'interest'. But what got Zen's attention most of all was something one wouldn't normally find in the office of a CEO. Or in any office for that matter. There were gun turrets... Small, automated, and four in all; one hanging from the ceiling of each corner. From the looks of it they were energy based.

The wave of the light colored hand that appeared from behind the large leather chair facing the city-filled window sent the bodyguards out, leaving the two alone. Purposely playing on the cliche factor, Kisaragi spun his chair around revealing himself to Zen. The CEO was decked out in an impressive, white business suit. His slick hair running towards his back and breaking at his shoulders like a waterfall of black oil. As Zen approached, he noticed the guns were tracking him. An uncomfortable feeling to say the least...

"Do they bother you?" Kisaragi questioned in a toying manner. "What am I saying... Of course they do!" With the press of a button on his high-tech desk, the turrets excused themselves from the room. "There. That better?" Kisaragi had left himself wide open, but obviously there was a reason why he could.

Zen wasn't in the mood for games. He took claim to one of the four lush, leather seats before Kisaragi and folded his arms. "Let's get started... First off, the unit that attacked me..."

"Slow down, Mr. Wards. We have plenty of time to discuss that matter. There is actually something of more importance at the moment."

_What the hell could be more important? _Zen asked himself.

"Drink?"

Zen wasn't amused by the offer, his brows began to slant. "..."

Kisaragi then realized his questionable error. "Right..."

"Can I interest you in a story I recently learned of?" A devilish grin then rose on his face. " It's very good..."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Hm... Hundreds of years ago, I'm sure you remember..." Kisaragi added with a smirk to Zen, whose attention was hooked at the charge. "The older companies, our corporate ancestors, had discovered a technology which they labeled as PLUS. A technology that dated back long before something called 'The Great Destruction'. It's said this event is what ushered us into the underground era. Despite their endless efforts, PLUS was something they were never able to copy, just poorly mimic, resulting in countless failures. It began with using Ravens, who better, as test subjects. The procedure was... barbaric to say the least. Inserting various cybernetics, replacing organs of the body. You know, the nervous system, bones, and even muscle tissue. And all this while the subject lie barely sedated. It was said that the brain needed to be eight nine percent aware of exactly what was happening. Awareness had to be exact just enough for the cybernetics throughout the body, and of course, the brain, to reregister sensations. Basically, a trial of 'rebirth'... Most died right there on the table, some went mad from the pain, others from the overbearing amount of data that was uploaded directly into their minds. Yet, as always, the strongest survived. Those who went on to become unstoppable... Ageless... Rebels..."

"You think I'm PLUS?" Zen replied with a slight chuckle.

But Kisaragi wasn't joking, he was deadly serious at the moment, his piercing hazel gaze proved that. "No, you're different. You aren't some failed experiment or copy. You're the real thing. You are exactly what they were trying so pathetically to re-create. The perfect specimen, the perfect warrior, and human. All that time, you were right there, right here... under our noses... And shaping the very fabric of the future to your own design no less. To hide in the shadows of time is one thing, but to hide in the spotlight, now that is something truly worthy of praise."

Zen tossed aside one of the dark locks that had wandered in his face. "So, let me get this straight. Now you're saying that I've been around for hundreds of years, and that I'm some sort of ageless super-soldier?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying..." Kisaragi's 'poker face' hadn't faltered for even a second.

However, Zen was holding his own as well. "That's a pretty bold claim. Allow me to humor it..."

"Please do." Kisaragi said as he braced his chin upon interlocked fingers.

"If I were this perfect specimen, why would I risk my life fighting as a Raven. For what cause, and for whom? Why not take my knowledge and create a powerful new corporation? And why would I be the only one remaining?"

"Simple. Because you don't want humanity to recover the treasures of the past... You've taken it upon yourself to protect the fruits of wisdom from our hands. But who are you to make such a decree? Perhaps the answer to your question lies in that. I believe you are the keeper of your dead people's secrets. Given your brand of morals it makes perfect sense that you would commit yourself to such a demanding role. And for the record, I never said you were the only one remaining..."

"...Hmph... Let's say I am what you claim. Couldn't I just kill you now?"

"Of course. My bodyguards, the automated defenses in this room, they wouldn't be quick enough to stop you. I estimate it would only take about... point two seconds for your fist to find its way through the back of my skull."

Zen's visage finally took a hit. A breath exited his mouth; it was troubled, and his eyes slowly became disturbed. "That's too good for an estimate..." he hissed.

"Perhaps it is..." Kisaragi tapped a series of keys on his desk. The monitors in the room all began to display an event that took place quite some time ago. It was footage of Zen dispatching the assassin squad after his first meeting with the CEO. The corporate assassins were shown firing their assault rifles in a panic as Zen darted about the monorail station, evading bullets at inhuman speeds. "Here... My favorite part is about to come up." The monitors captured how Zen literally cleaved free portions of the men with his bare hands, tossing others into walls with such force their bodies shattered the tiles and left small craters.

Zen turned his eyes at that point. There was no reason for him to look. Kisaragi smirked as he watched the Zen on screen skewer the last member of the squad with one hand, then snatch his rifle with the other. "Here comes the finish!" Kisaragi cheered, as if it really were a great scene in a movie. Zen had swiftly spun around and fired two shots through the window behind him. Kisaragi paused the footage. "Two head shots... Without taking more than a second to aim, and with a weapon that wasn't designed for long range. Feats worthy of a super-soldier, would you not agree?"

"So, maybe I have a few cybernetics, that shouldn't be anything uncommon, especially for you. Isn't Kisaragi the current leader in the field of prosthetics?"

"You continue to insult me..." the young CEO sighed. "Cybernetics have their own telltale signs in their movements. Even a well-trained soldier could spot a Cyber. Then there's the fact that cybernetics have been banned since our move to the surface. Outside of VIP bodyguards and medical purposes, no one is allowed to have them. As you said, I should know. And I also know that there are no cybernetics that allow such a level of speed and fluidity in their movements. Not from any technology created in this current age, none... And as for my little combat estimation, it wasn't gathered from that footage, no."

"Then where...?"

"Allow me to finish my story." Kisaragi's devious smirk had returned. It was clear he enjoyed every second of this brand of torment.

"I've allowed several... 'enthusiastic' members of my research teams to push further into the new resource without Navis' knowledge. They're so far out now it takes almost two days to get word from any of them. One of the teams, which has gone even beyond the new resource and overseas to the west, discovered the underground ruins of what can only be described as the original Ark. A place called the Ravens' Nest.

Zen's eyes expanded at the news. "That's..."

"What? Impossible? Don't sound so cliche... It makes someone as wise as you look foolish..."

Slowly but surely, Kisaragi was dissecting Zen's very being... The Raven felt like an infant in the presence of this man's knowledge, and how he so casually tossed it through the air. Kisaragi couldn't be allowed to live. He wasn't his father... He wouldn't understand, then again, he did. And that's what made him so dangerous.

Kisaragi noted Zen's demeanor. "Those eyes... Ready to kill me, are you? But you've yet to strike. That's due to the fact that you already know I have a trump card to keep you at bay."

"So, what? You're gonna threaten Etzam? Please... Don't waste your time, she's just another woman."Zen was obviously playing a dangerous game with her life by making such a bold bluff.

"I can assure you that I wouldn't bother wasting my time with such an insignificant individual." Kisaragi walked over to Zen and brashly placed his face before him, daring the Raven to take his life. He knew Zen wouldn't harm him until he found out what else he was hiding. Zen turned away, and Kisaragi smirked as he placed his hands behind his back and walked to the window behind his desk. "My people are still gathering intel from the Ravens' Ark as-

"They shouldn't be in that region..." Zen interrupted in a dry and soulless tone.

"Why?"

"You know why!" he shouted as he got to his feet. Zen's fists were hungry, but rationality kept them at bay.

Kisaragi placed a hand on the large window before him, his eyes overlooking his city. "Hmph... The daring are the ones who build the future. Not the cowards..."

"As I was saying, inside the Ravens' Nest pilot registry, a familiar name showed up... I know, I know, it was no surprise to me either. Zenobis Wards, Zenobis Wards, the more we dig into the past, the more that name keeps popping up. Just like in the database of... Now what was it they called that unit? Right, a Red Moth."

"I thought it destroyed all data pertaining to itself before leaving?"

"Oh, it did. And it was very thorough, the facility was unsalvageable. But obviously we accessed the unit directly at first. I recall a database filled with hundreds, no, hundreds of thousands of names marked off in red. But for some reason, yours was highlighted in blue. Hm..."

"Forgive me, I'm straying again, aren't I? I guess you figured after so long it would be alright to use a part of your real name... Well, with that little tidbit I think we can safely say that you were the same Raven who piloted Silverback and defeated the Controller, as well as the one who broke through the Silent Line and decimated all traces of information in the upgrade of the same AC later on. Not to mention you're most likely the same Raven who was label as a Rebel who shook the world all those ages ago. The games are over, Zenobis... Ancient... Or, should I call you 'Child of the Great Destruction'? It has a nice ring to it, does it not?

"You and my father were close, he knew your secret as well. It appears he was the only one you trusted, in this age... My father was always a man of his word... That's why you always fought for Kisaragi in the past, helping my father rout those who would try and over throw his company when he would help you to bury the past."

"I know what you are... I know what you need..."

"What I need...?"

"There was something YOU, not some long dead father of yours, but YOU, asked my own father to keep an eye out for. Well, it looks like I've found it."

Enraged, Zen stormed over to Kisaragi, grabbing him by collar. The Raven was beginning to lose himself once again. "Don't play games with me, you bastard..."

"Like I said, no more games... I had my father's cerebral implants read while he was undergoing a much needed surgery."

"You stole data from his brain? Your own father?"

"Stealing is such a harsh word. More, inheriting... Upon researching MY company's most treasured secrets, I came across the request you made to my father when we came to the surface. The whereabouts of the stasis pod an old Raven named Nick Kawasaki had recovered from that already ancient PLUS laboratory. It was for... now what was the name of that company... Ah, yes, Chrome."

Zen immediately released Kisaragi and took a few pained steps back. He was utterly defeated at that point. He just stood there, his eyes broken and glued to the black carpet.

"Not even you could excavate ruins on your own, so you've been using my father to dig for your own lost bones. That makes you quite the hypocrite, eh? We discovered that very laboratory as well, yet, there was nothing of interest left. Again, I'm sure you searched it yourself, way back when... Most of the locations you gave my father were fruitless, but the latest... After much work, we did discover the old Chrome facility the pod was transferred to."

"Tokishiro..." Zen called in a broken whisper.

"Don't fret, we found the pod in good order. That's the amazing thing about these underground facilities, they always seem to have some form of 'life' dwelling within them." Kisaragi took a folder from his drawer and tossed it across his desk, which Zen then opened.

He was taken aback, horrified at the pictures and data within. "You did this?" he screamed.

"No, that was the condition we discovered it in. As I said, their means were barbaric. But now we at least know where PLUS was born from. I guess you could say the development of OP-I stemmed from that specimen as well. Unbelievably, the subject is still viable... That must be due to the micromachines."

"Is this true...?" Zen asked with a slight and desperate air of solace.

"It is. I never imagined such a level of resilience were attainable. Speaking of which, I'd like a blood sample before you leave."

Zen slowly shook his head from side to side. "You know I can't do that..."

"Zenobis, THIS is my trump card...!" Kisaragi declared. "Dare you refuse it?"

"Is the stasis pod in this building?"

"If I were that half-witted I wouldn't be where I am today."

Zen's eyes returned to the carpet. "What is it you want me to do..."

"Isn't it obvious? Knowledge, my good man, knowledge. In return, you get your precious stasis pod, along with its contents of course... As well as my best scientist to help you in an way possible. And from the looks of things you will need their help..."

"Come back to Kisaragi. Show me the power of the ancients. And you will have what you've searched so long for. And much more, this I promise you. Together, I'm sure we can also find a way to take control of those lost technology weapons you seem to dread so. Zen, I'm not a monster, I'm a realist. Think about it, how long can you keep this up? You can't be everywhere at once. Eventually someone is going to find another cache of them. Find the weapons and foolishly try to use them for their own agendas. You and I both know where that will lead... At least with the integration of Kisaragi's technology and your own, there is a good chance of controlling them."

"You can't control them... You think you're the first to try... They will never listen to a human being... Never... They have their reasons..."

"Then we will find a way to make them. It is time to stop hiding, Zen. Let me help you, both of you. It's time we stopped pretending there are no monsters under our beds. The Earth is littered with them, and we shall put their leashes back on. Together..."

"..." Zen was speechless, he hadn't been in such a position that left him so in ages.

"Well then, Zenobis Wards, do we have a deal?" Kisaragi extended a generous hand.

Zen, after a pause, an eternal moment of thought, finally accepted. "...Fine..."

"Excellent..." After their shake, Kisaragi rolled up his sleeve. "Look, I'm getting goose bumps. The thought of hearing your stories is driving me wild. Alas, I know you have a big event tomorrow, so, I'll leave you to focus on that for the time being. But, I will be in touch..."

"...Kisaragi... if you hurt her..."

"As long as you uphold your end of the deal you have nothing to worry about... Mr. Vice President..."

Next Chapter: Rematch


	18. Rematch

Chapter 18: Rematch

The much awaited rematch was soon to be underway. Spectators not lucky enough to get tickets had huddled before the TVs in their homes, locale bars, and even giant public monitors on some city streets. This was always the case when two popular Ravens were scheduled to battle. And the Ark made sure to market on the people's excitement. Posters, commercials, even AC figurines, there was no shame in making a few extra credits in the eyes of the current administrators. The previous Arena Oracle and Replica faced off in was a small warehouse, and while the match was exciting, many complained that the battleground wasn't fit for pilots of their skill.

To make up for that, the next battle was to take place in one of the Ark's very own Arenas. It was a double sectioned coliseum. The inner sanctum was where the ACs would battle. Outside, the crowd would be able to watch the match without worry, thanks to a specially made alloy which became transparent when the proper energy current was applied to it. This allowed the spectators on the outside to see through, and into the Arena from the safety of their seats.

There were also several colossal monitors about as well for those with poor seats. While the crowd could see through the Arena walls, the pilots were on the opposite side of this 'magic metal' effect. They didn't really need the distraction of seeing people all around them as they fired live rounds about. Even with the assurance of the spectators not being hurt, the illusion could still affect some. In a sky box, reserved for top-rankers and officials, Jack-O had allowed his team to accompany him.

They were all lined up on plush leather seats overlooking the Arena from the box, treated to the best view of the largest monitors about, and had the luxury of personal LCDs at their fingertips. Everyone was casually dressed (except Jack-O) and ready for the match to begin. Amanda, Jack-O's 'associate', had just taken her seat beside him. She offered the Raven a beer, which he thankfully accepted. Everyone was on edge. Everyone except Etzam, who had taken a seat at the very end of the row and seemed to be wandering off into her own world.

"Is something the matter, Etzam?" Jack-O asked.

Silphe then sat beside her and offered Etzam some of his popcorn. "Yeah, Red, what's up?"

_Red..._ Etzam turned down the treat and offered the group a weak smile.

Q took a sip of his coke and looked over to her. "Heh, worried about your boyfriend getting it handed to him? You and I both know that Evangel's gonna win this."

"Here, Q." Macawi quickly stuffed a hand full of chocolate covered raisins in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It's just that I haven't been getting much sleep. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

Sandoval knew not to pry too hard. "We're here if you want to talk about it." he then said.

"Thanks, Sandoval, I'm fine." If there were nothing wrong she would have been down in the garage with Zen; comforting him, fueling his confidence. After all, it should have been her job at this point. And yet, something was indeed wrong. Zen hadn't said more than five words to her since his meeting with Kisaragi. He didn't even touch her that night, and barely responded to the peck she gave him in the morning. She figured it would be that way for a little while, that is, until Zen opened up to her. Which is why she put her 'duties' on hiatus. Still, it hurt... And more than she thought it would.

"The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Two of our fresh and most talented young Ravens will finally prove once and for all who is the strongest between them!" The Ark announcer was filled with energy and all it did was further ignite the thousands of spectators seated around the heavily reinforced Arena. As if it were possible, their cheers grew even louder as two of the Arena gates opened. The hatch on the far west revealed a futuristic, navy blue, Mirage model. It didn't take a genius to figure who was first out the gates. Oracle took its stand, raising a linear rifle for the crowd.

From the east gate, something a little different. The level of the crowd's cheers became muddled as several gasps and awed moments entered the mix. This occurred in the box seats above as well, including Jack-O's. Everyone on the team couldn't help but note it. Replica had undergone some changes. Gone were its onyx and shimmering silvers. These were replaced by rusted blacks and rotted reds. The only silvers that remained were on the Aid of its face and the joints throughout its body. The AC had never looked so sinister, yet, its duel visors held on to their soothing lazulines. The AC had also relinquished its Hydra2s in favor of two Kinnara units, and its Fairy for a heavy alloy spitting M2. The crown on this make over was the emblem, (something Zen hadn't cared to bother with) Kisaragi's logo.

The Ark announcer immediately jumped on the case. "What's this? It seems that Zen has instituted some last minute changes! Perhaps a means to throw his opponent off? Let's find out if the alterations will enhance his already well-known skills! Oracle! Sin Replica! Get ready!

"Sin?" Etzam questioned in a whisper.

"Pfft. As if a name change is gonna give him the upper hand..." Q muttered.

To Jack-O, the name, color and weapon updates meant very little. His concern was the fact that 'Sin' Replica was now brandishing Kisaragi's logo. This obviously questioned the Raven's loyalties. He prepared to ask Etzam if she had known about the change, but the baffled expression she wore was answer enough.

"What are you saying with this?" Evangel asked the diabolic AC on his display. "That you're serious? That you've finally revealed your true allegiance? Or, is it that you're calling for help...? Nevertheless, I must defeat you before I can focus on anything else. I can't sit in your shadow any longer... I guess this is how Baron must feel..."

Zen appeared emotionless as he sat ready in Sin Replica's belly. All that he cared for was now with Kisaragi, and he would do anything to get it back. "Let's make this quick..." he whispered over the radio.

"Hmph... Agreed..." Evangel then flipped a series of overhead switches. As a result to this action, Oracle's duel visors went from emitting a clam florescent orange, to a furious and beaming red. Within the cockpit, the Raven's generator hummed into his helmet, the output going beyond the norm. "Let's find out who's stronger now." Evangel called out to his opponent.

The starter blared, and before the second long buzzer even ended, Oracle had already taken to the air and sent a Funi escorted micro missile migration on their way. Sin Replica countered with a Kinnara launch of its own. With so many micro missiles heading for one another it was inevitable that they collided, which resulted in a blinding explosion. One that Evangel immediately capitalized on by taking off and through the searing black cloud. As Oracle exited, Zen's eyes widened at the sight of lunar energy coming his way. With a hard jolt of the controls he managed to evade a Moonlight slash that would have claimed the head of his AC.

But it wasn't over. Another series of swings followed; Sin Replica boosted in reverse and cleared all but the final of the luminescent frenzy. The last pillar of light managed to connect right across Sin Replica's torso. The wound wasn't exceedingly deep, but left a sizzling diagonal scar. In retaliation to Evangel's score, Sin Replica had been earning a lock-on during its retreat, launching a point-blank barrage of micro missiles at Oracle. The navy blue mech threw up its arms in defense, taking some minor damage in the process. Oracle again took to the air. And as it did, its linear cannon fell into attack position and began screaming at its prey below, while Sin Replica's Kinnaras barked back furiously.

Rain's eyes fell at the sight of it all. "Evangel isn't holding back. At this rate..."

"Zen..." Macawi whispered.

Evangel's aim was as grand as his evasion skills, and that was something to be very concerned about. Linear rounds had a good chance of breaking parts no matter where they landed. Figuring on this, Zen had already decided to sacrifice Sin Replica's forearms to whatever rounds the AC didn't manage to evade as the mech continued to launch micro missiles. Leaving its right arm in a defensive position just over its Core and head, the beastly mech lowered its left arm and began to return rounds at the air skating Oracle. The rounds from the M2 were devastating in their own right, and Oracle soon felt why as it became decorated with bullet holes on its legs and right shoulder. Even though both ACs were 'modified' their systems complained to the pilots about the rising heat stress.

Knowing he couldn't win a damage race with Sin Replica, Evangel broke away towards the other side of the Arena and touched down. _Hmph... Not going as I had planned... If only I had managed to destroy his Queen in that first attack. But he's on to me now... All I need do is get within striking range._ Something then caught Evangel's eye. _What's this?_ Sin Replica was walking across the Arena and towards Oracle. Not boosting, not running, but walking. The very sight of this insouciant demeanor Zen was exhibiting through his machine almost chipped the cool of even Evangel.

Sandoval couldn't help but grin at what he was witnessing. His adrenaline was beginning to surge as his fists clenched. He would have given anything to be in Oracle's cockpit at that very moment. "Heh, a bad , huh? Zen definitely knows how to put on a show..."

Oracle wouldn't stand for it. The AC shot towards the Arena ceiling and began to fire its right arm linear rifle. Multiple rounds struck Sin Replica dead-on, yet, the AC continued to walk on, and with stable legs. However, the damage to the AC's Core was beginning to show as a crack had been born from the scar across its torso. "What are you playing at, Zen?" Evangel called over his radio. The Raven received no response. Sin Replica simply jettisoned its Kinnara units as it continued to 'strut' towards the hovering Oracle.

"What's he doing?" Macawi asked Jack-O. "I've never seen Zen pilot like this before."

"All I can say... He's playing a dangerous game." The silver-haired senior responded.

"Indeed he is..." Amanda added.

_A dangerous game..._ Etzam thought to herself.

"What the hell is this? Zen... I can't believe it..." Evangel's grips began to intensify, to even his surprise they were fueled with wrath. "He's actually starting to anger me." Then it hit him, what he thought Zen was up to. "That's it, isn't it, you sly bastard..." Oracle hit the ground and began boosting towards Replica while firing its linear rifle at the AC's legs, causing it to be stunned momentarily. In a quick motion, Evangel switched over to his back-mounted linear cannon and fired a round directly into Sin Replica's 'eyes'. The AC reared back as its head became engulfed in a cloud of flame and smoke. Evangel brought Oracle to a stop about twenty yards just before Sin Replica. He watched as the head of the AC before him crackled and sizzled. Again, he began to question Zen's tactics. Why let him ruin the Queen that he so desperately protected in the beginning... Was he trying to throw the match?

Suddenly, Zen called over to Evangel. "I asked that we end this quickly, Evangel... What's wrong? Can't you fall what is right before you?" His voice seemed dry, tired, and mocking...

"Zen..." Evangel hissed. Oracle boosted forward and offered Sin Replica another view of the Moonlight, slashing a blade wave towards the AC. Sin Replica hopped over the crescent of energy and began to peg Oracle with duel machine gun fire on its way down. Evangel was tired of Zen's irregular behavior and just wanted the match to end. It was nothing like their previous encounter, where Zen had fought intensely and won with overall skill. Oracle accepted the volleys of bullets that tore into its armor, it was worth it to end this awkward encounter. Finally within range, the navy blue AC swung its blade and destroyed Sin Replica's Pixie3, ironically turning some of it into dust.

"He's in trouble now." Silphe said while bitting his thumbnail.

Oracle rushed in for the final attack. With one MG and EO, there was very little Sin Replica could do against the offensive might Oracle still retained. Or, so its pilot thought. He had decided to end the match how he envisioned: Splitting Replica in two just below the torso. But as the next blade slash approached, Sin Replica used its speed to retard the blade's intent by boosting back while firing its M2, which suddenly jammed. It seemed that the heat from the previous Moonlight assault had fused the weapon's chambers.

Etzam got to her feet, her worries taking on more weight. "Zen..."

"Hmph, game over, you freaking weirdo..." Q whispered with an intense smirk on his face.

Zen was indeed acting strangely, but it soon became clear that he wasn't intent on throwing the match, as Sin Replica evaded the next blade attack and violently slammed the lengthy barrel of its M2 into Oracle's head in mid evasion. The metals of both the AC and the weapon shattered in sync as they collided. The crowd was electrified, they roared and cheered as the two ACs maimed one another. As Oracle began to stagger from the blow that deformed its Queen, Sin Replica dropped the remainder of its broken machine gun and quickly grabbed Oracle by its arms, it's cold metal fingers doing their best to secure an unbreakable grip. The way Sin Replica held the AC didn't allow for it to raise either of its arms to attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evangel demanded to know.

"..." Zen activated his AC's inside weapons. The metal hatches on its hulking shoulders flung open, and each began to fire small rockets directly into Oracle. The impact of these rockets weren't great, but that was because they were napalm class. The sticky flames consumed Oracle as Sin Replica fired several more rounds. Being so close together, both AC began to catch flames, their metals beginning to heat up.

Within another private box high above the Arena, a casual Genobee watched the battle with soulless eyes. "As always... You use insane and unpredictable tactics in battle... Forcing your AC to perform crude and awkward melee maneuvers. Without intricate knowledge of overall AC capabilities not many can get around that..."

"Let go of me!" Evangel shouted, as his systems began to go haywire. The same was going on within Zen's cockpit, but he didn't seem to mind it. The heat inside both ACs was increasing at an accelerated rate. If not for the cooling systems in their flight suits their flesh would have already started to burn. The two AC's were consumed within a pillar of inferno. The crowd had never seen anything like it, but cheered on just as well. They were getting what they wanted.

"Your weapons are shell-based..." Zen then whispered to Evangel.

"What?"

"If you don't discard them they'll ignite, and most likely destroy us both..." Zen had emptied the last of his napalm rockets by the end of the statement. His AC's AP had dropped past the thirty percent line, and Oracle's was closing on forty. Though Sin Replica had superior cooling, the breaches it had received prior made the heat eat away at its AP just as fast.

"Raven..." Evangel has no choice. Oracle's back weapons both shot clear of the flames and the AC released its linear rifle to the baking Arena floor. Immediately upon doing so, Sin Replica set Oracle free and took off, the flames trailing off its fire engulfed body.

Oracle's computer called out to its stunned pilot. "AP at ten percent."

Evangel snapped out of it. Hearing his AP was at ten percent was a first. He then noticed how Sin Replica was soaring through the air and out of range. In the time Oracle had already wasted by standing there aflame, Sin Replica was using its speed to quell the flames that held its body, and it was working. "Damn... That was your game!" Evangel realized that Zen wanted both of their ACs to breakdown from the heat stress, but was counting on his AC's resilience to outlast Oracle's by just that much. "All we need is one blow, Oracle. Just one!" Evangel quickly activated his EO and his AC furiously exploded after Sin Replica as the fire on its body began to fall behind, however, the orbits had been damaged in the inferno and wouldn't respond. "Not now..."

"I get it! Freaking weirdo? More like freaking genius! Kick his , Zen!" Silphe cheered.

"Come on, Evangel! All you gotta do is hit him before your generator blows!" Q countered.

A blade wave charged towards Sin Replica, but it was evaded by the now sparking AC. Oracle was almost there. Almost within range. All he needed was a single hit to put Zen's AP a few points below his own, time and heat would do the rest. But it was too late. Oracle's generator had died as the AC went from a desperate boost to a tired run. The Moonlight had no power left to shine. "No..." Sin Replica just stood there as the AC continued to run towards it. Oracle raised a sparking fist at it drew closer. It would have to be enough. Yet, it was in vain... Oracle began to buckle under a series of explosions as it went to a knee just before its target. "I have much yet to learn." Evangel solemnly confessed over his radio as his head fell in defeat.

As fate (or pinpoint timing) would have it, Sin Replica buckled in flames only a second afterwards. Both ACs kneeled before one another in similar defeat. Emergency pods immediately flew to the scene and began to dowse the mechs with flame suffocating foams. The numerous monitors about had declared Sin Replica the winner. After another moment of shock and awe, the spectators exploded in cheers, and boos from those who wished for Oracle to be the victor. Zen's team seemed pleased he won, all but Q, who sat there dumbfounded.

Etzam had gone to the ladies' room to clear her head. She gave her weight to the sink before her and stared aimlessly down the drain as if the answers she desired awaited inside. _Oh, Zen... What's the matter...? _The sounds of boots hitting the tiled restroom floor were then heard. Whoever it was, they were walking on strong and proud legs. It didn't matter, Etzam closed her eyes as the figure beside her began washing their hands.

"That was some match." the woman said with a chuckle. "Never seen such tactics."

Yes. Very entertain-" Etzam's eyes quickly opened to the familiar voice as she looked to her right. Blonde hair, a hint of freckles, and an eye patch. "A-Agraya...?" Etzam shouted.

"Good to see you, Elza." she replied with a wink.

"Good to see me...? Agraya, do you even know what I've been though?"

"I can imagine. But we aren't kids anymore. Hell, we aren't even civilians. We're Ravens. I'm glad that you've grown into a strong person, I really am. And it seems you've managed to keep a good head on your shoulders. Too bad I can't say the same for Ingrid..."

"Ingrid has... changed..."

"Yeah... We all have... Elza, you didn't expect that we'd go through this life always being the same, did you?"

"Well, no... I understand the world molds us as we mature... We learned that as children, and as Ravens."

"Well said. And we're both Ravens. I'm sure you just wanted to follow Ingrid and me. But, I'm also sure there are times you wish you hadn't. A Raven's life is a harsh one. Look at our current standing for instance. It seems that we're enemies for the time being."

"..." Etzam knew it was the truth, and did nothing but look to the floor.

"Truth is, you were part of the team that attack our base. Killed two of my comrades. That means everyone involved is now on my list."

"It was unfortunate, but that was out of my hands. We were only ordered to-"

"Ah ah, your breaching contract, Raven. Besides, I know you. And I'm sorry to say, if you thought I would have stopped in the middle of a battle at your word, well... "

"Agraya, not you too. We can't let the harshness of this world tear us apart. I can't fight you... You're my sister, I love you."

Agraya let her shoulders sulk a bit. "Still the same Elza..." she then chuckled.

"Agraya..."

Agraya could keep up with her 'act' any longer, she wasn't as frigid as Ingrid has become. "Ah hell, who am I kidding... Come here." she sighed; the sisters shared a momentary hug. "Listen very carefully. I want you to do whatever it takes to avoid combat with Crest. Once your contract is up I'll come for you.

_She knows I'm on extended contract?_ "Come for me?"

"Yes, so you can join the corporate Ravens. Hey, don't tell me you have to think about it?"

"But, I..."

"Oh, that's right. Ingrid mentioned Replica's pilot in her letter." _What is it about this guy? There's no way he can be Silverback's pilot... Zeal..._ "Well, I guess I'm in the same boat thanks to Genobee. Men can really complicate things, can't they?"

"Heh, they sure can..."

"Well, Zen wasn't the one who killed my comrades, still, I'll have to teach him about messing with Crest. Our honor was severely tarnished, and the fat cats want blood."

"Is it just them?"

"Hmph, guess not. Listen, I have to get back or Genobee will begin to get suspicious. Here's my private contact address." Agraya gave Etzam a black card with a red star logo on it. "Elza, remember what I said. Stay safe... and let me do what I must..."

"..."

Agraya left Etzam to her thoughts and headed back to Genobee's sky box. The Raven was already zipping up his dark bomber jacket. He handed Agraya her brown hat and coat.

"Thanks, hon."

Genobee could already tell Agraya was hiding something. "Hmph... You told Etzam to join Crest, didn't you...?"

Agraya didn't bother to deny it, he was too keen. "What are you? Some kind of psychic?"

"Psychic abilities have still yet to be proven..." Genobee calmly replied. "At least not without-"

"I wasn't being literal..." Agraya mumbled. "God, how did I fall for such a man...?"

"God-"

"Don't you start..." Agraya quickly cut in once again.

"Regardless of your relationship with her, if we are given the green to eliminate them, it will be done. Without hesitation."

"Genobee..." Agraya had been able to pierce Genobee from time to time with a plea.

The Raven sighed at her attempt. "However... Zen is of some importance to my plan. Therefore, I'll allow you to spare Etzam in turn."

"Ah, now I remember why I fell for him." Agraya said as she hugged his emotionless frame.

In the AC garage, Zen had already changed into his casual attire and was ready to head back to Shijumo. Evangel, however, was still suited and sitting in his aired out cockpit. He had already been going over the footage of their match, which was being run on his left LCD. The Raven was already preparing for their next encounter.

"Zen!" Etzam's voice called from behind. She was panting, it was obvious she had ran to catch him. "Where are you going now?"

"I have some business to attend to. Don't wait up."

"..."

As Zen headed off, he was again halted, this time by Jack-O, who came up behind Etzam. "What is it now?"

"We have a mission in two days. Make sure that you're at the facility on time."

"I copy..."

"Also..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is your AC wearing the Kisaragi logo? You do realize that our current clients will take offense to that?"

"I'll have it removed..." Zen waved off.

Etzam called out to the Raven once more. "Zen, why can't I come with you? I have to speak-"

"I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." he interrupted. "I'll see you, Etzam." he said as he left.

"...Fine..."

Evangel's studies were interrupted by two e-mails. One from Yoko, and another from Victoria Eisenhower, Mirage's CEO. Evangel smirked as he read the Mirage message. "So, I'm to come home so you can kiss my bruises, eh? When will you realize I'm not a child anymore, mother...?"

Next Chapter: Politics


	19. Politics

Chapter 19: Politics

Attilis, Mirage's capital city, sat under the beautiful night. Hundreds of building, successful structures all riddled with specs of lights born from their inhabitants. It was the incarnation of humanity's will and determination to survive no matter how harsh the times had become. The most massive of cities, Attilis was home to millions, and had room to spare. Once a vast wasteland, Mirage had created something of sheer beauty from nothingness. Though, the pollution the impressive city spawned eliminated the spectacular array of stars above, which would have only served to complete the magnificent sight.

In the very heart of Attilis, Mirage HQ, which consisted of two large towers. Both battling for a claim in the sky, their equally sized spires calling a draw. Inside the roomy, main office of the west tower, a woman in her early forties sat at her busy desk. She wore professional attire, a lounge suit, very showy. From her expensive high heels, to the caramel stockings that rose up and under her blue skirt. Though fair-skinned, her flesh was full of color. Green eyes and shoulder-length, light brown hair which seemed as if it wanted to twirl yet didn't have the strength.

Victoria Eisenhower, CEO of the known world's largest AC manufacturer, and the most powerful woman of the times in the eyes of the public. She was visibly exhausted, her matching blue jacket had been given to the chair she sat in. The woman had aged like a fine wine. The fact that she was who she was probably helped her along that route. Victoria was beginning to doze off after having been on her third day without more than an hour worth of sleep.

"Mrs. Eisenhower..." her young, dark-haired assistant called.

"Huh? Oh, yes. That's fine." she answered without needing to hear the rest. "Please let the board know that I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am." she responded with a bow. "Also, Evangel has arrived."

"Good, Ling, send him in."

Victoria's aid politely did as ordered, leaving the room and welcoming an always stylish Evangel in as she did.

Victoria's motherly appearance became even more so as she warmly gazed upon the two-piece suited Raven. "How have you been?"

Planting himself in one of the blue leather chairs before her desk, Evangel raised an eye to her question before causally responding. "How would you feel after lying in bed with the enemy...?"

"Dear boy, sleeping with the enemy is part of the game." she replied with a warm smile. "So, what have you been able to gather?"

"It's all in my report. Also, Richar-I mean... Baron is with them..."

"Yes, I saw from the battle footage. Still no idea why he betrayed us? Aside from his personal rivalry with you."

"He just wants to get out of my shadow... And he's willing to do whatever that takes. I guess I can now relate..."

"You're referring to your loss to Zen today?"

"It was my fault... Like Yoko, he seems to possess an abnormal understanding of AC mechanics. However, he is able to hide that from most, but not me..."

"It was just an Arena match, one that was on a leash, nothing to get yourself worked up about. Take my advice and let it go. Speaking of Crest's 'brainchild', wasn't her future riding on this?"

"Yes. There was a letter sent my way right after the match. She's going to hold true to her threat it seems."

"Be that as it may, Harriman would be a fool to terminate her. He's bluffing... You'll see."

"Maybe, but I'm expecting a termination myself any day now..."

"If the Ark revokes your status as a Raven you can simply join Crest. That was always an option."

"I'm not sure. Though I explained to them that I had to maintain cover during the raid of their base, it seems that completely destroying two of their stable ACs was an unforgivable act. They seemed more angered over the loss of the units than the pilots..."

"Rightfully so. Crest is burning a great deal of resources maintaining an AC stable." Victoria said as she slowly rested her face into her hands.

"To be honest, I rather like being a Raven... I never imagined I'd become so attached to it..."

"Whatever path you decide to take, I have faith in you." Victoria said in her warming voice.

"Why most you do that, Victoria?"

"Do what, dear?"

"That..." Evangel sighed. "Treat me like a child... I'm twenty three-years old..."

"I'm so sorry. I can't help it. It's just my nature I guess. As you know, time wasn't kind enough to allow Yuen and I the chance to have children. Mirage demands you're very soul as sustenance... You'll learn that someday."

"...?"

"It's just... when I look at you, I..." Victoria shook off some emotion. "Can you forgive me?"

"I can never win with you..." he sighed. "Fine... I'm the one who should apologize, mother."

"Aww, thank you. Though I'm not your biological mother, you know how I love to hear that. But, it also means you want something. What is it, dear?"

Evangel looked to the few stars that managed to shine outside her window. "Tomorrow is..."

"That... Yes... I'm sorry. Their anniversary. I won't be able to make it... I'm-"

"You don't need to say it. I respect your position. I'm just grateful that you remembered." Evangel then lowered his glasses as he studied his foster parent. "You look tired, mother."

Giving in to his observation, she let her posture fade into the comfort of her chair. "Yes, this fiasco with the new resource has become quite the mess. Even with OAE as our pawn... things aren't going as smoothly as I had hoped... Navis hired a Raven to basically murder the research team that had been organized to investigate the mine... And even though Navis has pulled away from OAE, I still have to deal with that fallout... Not to mention the repeated attacks targeting our base on the Abax Plain."

"I don't like you pushing yourself like this... You've already taken on the weight of so many responsibilities you were never meant to carry..."

"You're sweet. I'll be fine. The footage of Crest's AC stable in combat was quite the show. I don't expect it would be fair to say they were totally helpless against the Ravens we hired. Crest thinks they can wiggle around the treaty with this, but I've already taken such schemes into account. I'll let that old coot continue to dig his own grave. Going against the balance of things... The fact that he doesn't realize how important a role the Ark plays will be Crest's undoing. Just you wait and see. My number one interest right now is the new resource. But, then there's that Raven to consider as well..."

"Yes... Zen still seems to have many connections to Kisaragi. Never have I met such a strange man... I'll continue to keep an eye on him, I have no choice in the matter anymore..."

Victoria then pressed a button on her desk, speaking towards the Mirage logo displayed on its huge monitor. "Have Tokishiro Kisaragi meet with me at the usual place."

"Yes, ma'am." a voice replied.

"That snake is surely playing all sides to stay alive, still, I've come up with a splendid role for him to play as well. I respected his father, that man was the sole reason I allowed Kisaragi to survive after our move to the surface. But, with his father now conveniently ill, I have no problems using a more aggressive approach. When the air clears, Mirage will have taken both Navis and Kisaragi into itself... And, of course, whatever remains of Crest."

Within the dwelling of one of Kisaragi HQ's underground labs, Zen sat before a series of complex computers and monitors. Several charts and graphs were busy showing off their colorful results of whatever he was working on. Tokishiro then walked up behind the Raven and offered him a cup of coffee as he pulled up a chair beside him. "..."

"That body does require nourishment, yes?" he then questioned with an inquisitive smile.

"Of course..." Zen replied as he took the cup and went back to work. "Though, I don't need caffeine to stay alert..."

"So, the ancients engineered the equivalent of a 'God' chromosome..." Kisaragi said to the ceiling of the room. "The perfect race. Immune to sickness and disease, superior intellect without the aid of implants, able to heal-

"A great deal of our abilities were improved upon by the extensive study of not only our own potential, but that of animals as well. Basically ingesting the most desirable abilities of the planet's dominant organisms through genetic engineering. However, my people weren't fools... Everyone was governed. The micromachines must maintain order... Without them..."

"You die..."

"In a sense..."

"By the way... Your name during the Controller's time... Zeal, correct?"

"That's right..."

"From defiant zeal, to enlighten zen. You're quite the poet..."

"..."

"Anyway, there is absolutely no need for worry about our projects. No one will learn the intricacies of these technologies. Believe it or not, I am quite capable of harnessing the bulk of this without the need of my staff. I am a certified genius, and that's without implants... Well, I'm sure you've already realized the trait is from my father."

"What is Takeshi's condition? I wish to see him."

"Of course. I'll make the arrangements. He's been stable for a while now."

"And what happened to him exactly...?"

"The tone in your voice... You may as well say you believe his illness was my doing. Well, you aren't the only one. Several people here, as well as the heads of the other corporations, think the same thing. But I'm positive that you already know my stance on the accusation."

"Which is...?"

"I don't care..."

"That's not an answer..."

"Zenobis... If the subject is of no concern to me, why entertain it with an answer? My father was diagnosed with a rare heart condition."

"Then why not replace it with a prosthetic one?"

"We managed that, but the damage was already done. His body can't take the stress of another surgery. All we can do at this point is hope for a miracle."

"You aren't the miracle type..."

"You're already mapping me out, eh? Well, it's true. The only miracles I believe in are the ones that humans create. Maybe with your help... my father may experience one."

"..." Zen's busy fingers came to a halt at the keyboard before him.

"What? You don't think my father is one of the reasons I'm doing this? I guess you haven't gotten me mapped out after all..."

"..."

"The Red Moth, it was one of a series, right?"

"Right... "

"How many classes were there?"

"Three... No... Technically, just two... Red Moth, the so-called 'grunt' of the series. And, the Silver Moth class. If you had unearthed and awakened a Silver Moth, then neither of us would be alive right now. Luckily, the third model was never finalized before the Great Destruction."

"So, this Moth series ran amok?"

"I've already told you that story, I don't wish to talk about it anymore..."

"Yes, my apologies. Tell me, is it possible that we can somehow resuscitate them without activating the AI?"

"Every function of their being is monitored by their AI. You probably thought the one you found was dormant as you worked on it."

"It was playing dead...? So, while we were overjoyed, gathering its data, it was back hacking out systems..."

"Correct. Gathering all the information it could. The current date, the situation of the world, the Layereds, even on you."

"Then why did it allow us to install the generator?"

"It most like needed the power source. Its own was probably damaged..."

"It was smart enough to use us to that degree? Hm... I can see why you have trouble sleeping... Well, there must be a way. We've severed ties with Navis, but I still have people inside. They just sent word that Navis has discovered something of great importance at the bottom of Kolios Lake. It's rumored to be quite large."

"Another ancient weapon..."

"No doubt..."

"The Kolios Lake area... Most likely a Leviathan class..." Zen came to a stand. "I'll go."

"No need, I've already dispatched a team to excavate it. By the time Navis' units get there, it'll be secure at one of my mainland facilities."

"...And if it wakes up..."

"THEN you go."

After a thought, Zen sat back into his chair. "In the older days... they traveled in packs, pretty much all old age weapons did. Still, a single Leviathan has more than enough firepower to level even the largest of your cities on its own. Actually, that's what they were designed for..."

"The materials your people created their war machines with consist of alloys we can't synthesis using anything here. Until you can take me to a place where we can excavate one of the old weapons factories, this is all we can do. By the way, how is it coming along?"

"I've completed the Core design. It's rather crude I'll admit, but all I can do at the moment. At least this will mark the beginning of Kisaragi's true forte into the AC field. But as you know, I do this in preparation of that scenario we talked about..."

"I've gone over the proposal you wrote up. It's rather moving, and will no doubt inspire a great many to come together. But the major corporations will refuse. They'll not stand for it. Eisenhower would only go along with it if we became her 'subjects', and Harriman is far too stubborn to even give the notion a second thought. What makes you think they'll comply?"

"Well... Slaughter has always been good enough incentive to work together from my experiences..."

"I see..."

"Ancient weapons have very few weaknesses. But, I can tell you a couple. High-impact solid weapons, which as times became more 'advanced', were considered barbaric."

"Then I would expect their defense against energy weapons would be quite superior."

"Their defense against all forms of attack is great. But like any material, if know its makeup, you can break it down. You also need to play on their intelligence. Something like micro missiles should give them quite a deal of trouble since they'll probably get caught up in running diagnostics on them."

"And?"

"Numbers. Overbearing opposition. Their AIs favor one-on-one attacks and calculate every possible factor of a battle, from enemy make and model, to potential attack patterns. In that way, they are able to swiftly dispatch a target and move on to the next."

"But why focus some much on one enemy at a time? That seems to be a flaw in itself."

"No. The reason they were able to do so, is because they were never the ones to be out numbered... For every enemy, there were at least five units. If one fell, another followed up."

"I see... So that's why things turned out the way they did... So long as we outnumber them... we stand a chance..."

"We can never outnumber them in our current standing, however, many are so deeply buried in the planet, and floating aimlessly through space, we won't have to... There are those who can make up for this of course."

"The Moths?"

"Among other classes, yes. The Moth series were the most powerful weapons of the times, yet, they'll play the role of worker bee if necessary." Zen then slowly folded his arms. "What would have happened if that Moth had defeated me, hm? And allowed to do as it wanted?"

"Find and rally its brethren...? Good thing its system rejected the four Orchids at the final moment. But, from what you've told me, attacking us would seem meaningless at this point. The ancients were beaten, humiliated by their own arrogance and punished for their sins. Or, is there more to it than what you've told me?"

"..." Zen went back to his work without a hint of acknowledging the statement

The situation already uncomfortable, Kisaragi substituted the subject with another as he peered over Zen's shoulder at the AC model he was crafting. "Rakan... Very interesting form... And what do you call that faceless thing atop it?"

"The head? I haven't given it a name yet, it's actually not complete."

"Well, these units appear as if they'll be cheap and easy to manufacture, even the control scheme is simple enough to master, but these stats seem too good to be true. But then again, who am I to question the expertise of an ancient?"

"..."

"Oh, as promised." Kisaragi suddenly retrieved a data card from his jacket pocket. " Here."

"What's this?" Zen asked as he inserted it into one of the machines beside him.

"It's the latest footage and data of the subject's condition. The pod had been running on its own power supply. Even a stasis pod from your era had enough energy to run for centuries... It's just beyond words..."

Zen couldn't respond, his eyes had become slaves to the footage being played on the computer monitors. "...Did you tell your people how to switch the supply...?"

"Yes, as you had thought, the pod's energy was almost at its end. Another fifty years at the most. You really were on the clock, weren't you?"

"..."

"In any case, you'll be happy to know that the subject's restoration has gone from twenty-three to thirty-one percent since the new power source was introduced."

"Now, what do you say?"

Zen lowered his eyes as his head tilted slightly south. "...Thank you..." he whispered.

"Hm, you are very welcome." Kisaragi replied with a warm smile.

Crest City, another massive metropolis surrounded by highways and barren lands. Crest was never about flash, even their city reflected this. Buildings were boxed and designed for stability. Within what was obviously the crown of the city, top floor, Krauser Harriman sat at his old fashioned, oak desk. He was well-built for a man reaching seventy. Well groomed, grey hair, a grey suit, his brown eyes angered and fixated on the feminine figure before him.

"You've embarrassed this company yet again, Ms. Tachibana!" He shouted. "First your attempt at increasing the OP-I potential, then the poor performance of our 'so called' AC stable... Now this! It's been one failure after another!"

Yoko shamefully lowered her head in his presence. "Sir... I have no excuses..."

"I warned you of what would happen should you fail me again."

"Yes, sir..."

"However... I'm no fool." Krauser said as he spun his chair to the window behind him.

"Sir?"

"If the pilots had shown the true capabilities of their machines they would have both been disqualified."

"Yes, that's correct, sir."

"Oracle still should have been able to succeed. I want him here with Crest. I'm starting to hear some very disturbing rumors about the division I left in Genobee's hands. It seems we may need someone of Evangel's caliber just in case he gets any ideas. We don't have time for more surprises. Not with the new resource almost within our grasp."

"I've already informed the Ark of his dealings with us sir. His expulsion should be made official after their investigation into the matter is complete. With what I've provided, it should only take a few days."

"You do think ahead, don't you? However, you're still on very thin ice."

"Yes, sir."

"Once Evangel is expelled from the Ark, he'll no longer be bound to his current contract. Have him come here once it happens. Also, I'd like you to offer Replica's pilot a deal. See if he bites."

_Him...?_ "Yes, Mr. Harriman."

"Navis has allowed our forces into their city for protection, but the Trojan horse has been set and its role will commence soon. We'll clear the city and use it as out new staging base. That should put us on equal footing with the base Mirage made from the Navis' filtration plant.

"Clear the city, sir?" Yoko asked in a confused tone. "You mean to evacuate the civilians?"

"I mean to CLEAR the city!" he yelled. "What don't you understand? I want every Navis official dead, no screw ups."

"But, sir... The families... women and children... Tens of thousands of people live there..."

"Are you questioning my decisions now?" Krauser asked as he stared into his city.

"No... no, sir..." _God... What am I a part of...?_

I want Agraya and Genobee as far apart as possible. Have her head the operation."

A familiar site, Bayload City, Navis HQ sitting at its slowly crumbling throne in the center as Crest MTs patrolled the emptied streets. Within the main office, a Mr. Kim Saan sat along with two of his associates.

"Mr. Saan, our intel was correct." one of the men stated. "It seems that a Kisaragi force tried to steal the weapon for Kolios Lake. However, Great Den was able to ward them off. The unit has been recovered and is already being transported to our research facility."

"Excellent. Vernhunt has been contributing greatly to our corporation. He also dealt with the expedition team that OAE had sent. That was close, and now we've got enough time to replace the tunnel with armored monorails. That bastard Kisaragi thought he could use us, but now with Crest supporting our company there is nothing he can do."

"Sir, if I may?" the second, suited man said as he corrected his glasses.

"What?"

"I don't trust Crest. We've allowed them far too great a deal of comfort... If they wanted, they could over throw our city in one fell swoop."

"Don't be a fool. Crest has been supporting us even before the new resource was discovered. Harriman is a personal associate of mine. He would never turn on Navis. And in time, after we've gained control of all the ancient weapons in this area, Navis will become the most powerful corporation of the times."

"And Mirage?"

"Yes... We are sustaining heavy losses because of that witch..." Saan grumbled. "But we must endure it. If we can hold out just long enough... everything will come to fruition. The work in Borbos Mine is paying off. Crest will protect us until then. Now there are rumors spreading that Mirage intends to fly in supplies right over our very heads. Victoria's arrogance is inhuman... When the time comes... I want that Raven to deal with it."

"Vernhunt, sir?"

"No, the other one. The Raven who took care of the terrorists. That pilot seems more suited for this type of mission."

"Yes, sir, I'll have it taken care of."

"The new units we've discovered are nothing like the first 'red devil' we discovered... They seem more like ACs than anything... What was it the researchers called them?"

"Ah, I believe they were given the codename... What was it? Right, yes! Pulverizers...

"Pulverizers you say...? I like it..." Saan replied with smirk.

Next Chapter: Turning Point 


	20. Turning Point

Chapter 20: Turning Point

It hadn't been an hour since the team was called to meet in one of the training facility's briefing rooms. The entire team had suited up and assembled, each sitting at their monitor-imbedded desk, which displayed a layout of the area of operations. Jack-O stood before the group, looking more like a professor than a warrior at the moment, as he went over the afternoon's mission. However, there was one Raven unaccounted for, and from the periodic bouts of inattention on Etzam's part, it was obvious who it was. Finally, as if responding to her psyche's call, the metallic door slid open and presented the laggard Raven.

"You're late, Zen..." Jack-O said in a disappointed and tired tone.

The eyes of his comrades hit him as he took his first steps into the white, sterile looking room. "Sorry." Zen said as he yielded to the first chair he came across, leaving him in a distant and unoccupied last row of four. Though it seemed childish, Etzam felt insulted that he didn't sit beside her, and the split second of sadness her eyes displayed wasn't lost on Rain, who immediately sensed things weren't all right between them.

"You look like crap..." Q mumbled after a quick study of the man he had ordained his personal antagonist.

"Are you prepared for this mission, Zen?" Sandoval then followed in an inquisitive air.

More concerned stares fell upon Zen, who in defense, smiled and served up a confident thumb. "I'm totally capable of fulfilling my duty to this job."

Evangel's eyes narrowed behind his specs at the Raven who had defeated him only a few days before, yet, he took his 'mother's' advice and put it behind him. At least for now... Even though he was under orders to keep eyes on him, Evangel couldn't deny that Zen had made it onto his elite list of those few he labeled as 'buddies'.

"See that you do." Jack-O replied. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble catching up, therefore, this briefing will now continue." The ivory-draped Raven placed a finger on the marked bit of territory being displayed on the large monitor behind him, enlarging the target. This image was then projected in 3D from the desks each Raven sat at.

"Aw, this is sweet, don't you think?" Q whispered to the tan-skinned Macawi, who was sitting at the desk beside his.

"Shh. Jack will get angry if we don't pay attention." Macawi whispered back just in time before Jack-O's eyes swept past the two youngest Ravens.

"Mirage wants us to investigate what could possible be the next newly discovered resource." Though it isn't thought to be even remotely comparable to the size of the Borbos Mine area, Mirage is thinking quality. So, before they send in the hounds, they send in the Ravens."

"Are you saying that Mirage is letting us get the first look at what's inside...? Even before a reconnaissance team? Raven's or not, that seems highly unlikely..." Evangel stated.

"You are correct, Evangel. The survey team Mirage sent in wasn't heard from again."

"Well, looks like whatever is down there doesn't like house guests." Sandoval said.

Jack-O nodded. "Indeed... Whatever destroyed Mirage's people is still down there."

Silphe began to frantically run his fingers through his wild hair. "Ugh... C'mon, guys, this whole conversation is beginning to sound like the introduction to some creepy dungeon boss from one of my RPGs..."

"Perhaps, but I don't need to tell you that this isn't a game. Be it automated defenses, or something else... We've been ordered to destroy any opposition, then claim these ruins for Mirage. We'll be breaking off into three teams." Jack casually stood aside at that. "Sandoval."

"Right." The custom-suited Raven then took Jack-O's spot and carried on with the briefing. "Boy, the Raptor's in for a world of hurt today. Team A will consist of Q, Etzam, and Zen-

"What?" Q quickly barked.

"Q..." Rain silenced the youngster with a sharp whisper before Jack-O set eyes upon him.

After a classic sigh, Sandoval continued. "Team B will consist of myself, Macawi, and Evangel. And finally, team C is that of Rain, Silphe, and Jack.

"The 'O-Man' is coming to town, eh?" Silphe said with a spike of bravado.

"Of course. You didn't expect that I'd always sit on the sidelines, did you? The opposition we may face in these ruins are most likely of an 'alien' nature. We need to go in full force."

"Damn, Jack..." Silphe grumbled as his body got another severe case of the chills. "Must you make it sound so creepy... I'm already worried about the Raptor falling out of the sky..."

After a weak shrug, Jack-O then noticed Etzam, who was again focused on Zen. He also saw that Zen had a troubled expression on his face as he went over the map of the ruins. Yet, Jack-O pretended not to notice any of this.

"Jack is right. That recon team was pretty well-armed, despite that fact, they were still taken out swiftly. So swiftly, they weren't able to capture a single image of the aggressor. We aren't sure if these ruins are that of a military facility, or just a defended factory. Whatever it is, we stick to our assigned teams and take it VERY slowly. The team made it to the second level before vanishing."

"Are there anymore levels?" Macawi's innocent voice asked.

"None that have been discovered. But, after an analysis of the structure, it seems that the second level is the last. What you all see before you is everything that the survey team mapped before-"

"Getting themselves killed..." Q interrupted. "Anyway, once we get past point B of the second level we're in the dark."

"You're right. We investigate and clear the ruins of any hostiles. C team will hold at the entrance. B team will cover and secure the mapped region of the second level, and A team will push forth into the uncharted area to confirm the situation, dispatching any hostiles. Well, that about sums it up. Please make sure to go over the client details during the transport to the dessert region."

Jack-O unfolded his arms and retrieved his weight from the wall he had been learning on. "Let's move out..." he said as he headed for the exit.

The Raptor was packed, carrying more ACs then it was designed for. If not for having most of the original components of the ship removed, the Raptor would have been severely overweight (it still was...). Jack-O's AC had taken nest just behind Sandoval's, while Front Runner shared a bay with Rain's heavy quad, Monsoon. Rain's AC was the complete opposite of her slender appearance. The AC consisted of two shades of purple, and blackened joints. Monsoon walked on four of the best heavy legs Mirage had to offer: Gavial2. Not to mention one of the company's infamous Spider head units.

A smooth, heavyweight, Mirage OB Core, and MG arms, which at least fit her name due to their bullet showering properties. With two of the newly released, super-velocity railguns behind each shoulder, the AC was a drainy beast, but designed to hit hard on both the solid and energy fronts. Rain had also installed the energy replenishing Jiren extensions to make up for the drainage. It was mostly a silent ride to the target area. Each Raven had been going over the mission from within their cockpits, at the same time, they were also hoping the Raptor didn't fall out of the sky, as Silphe had so delicately put it.

Staring aimlessly into the main LCD before him, Q was still irritated by the fact that he was teamed up with Zen. He opened a channel to Noche Quebrada, which stood in the bay to Echoic's left. "Why are Fox Eye and Monsoon waiting in back? Is Jack-O too important to take the front?" he blurted out to the Raven on the receiving end.

Sandoval gave his attention to the radio. "Not at all. If our teams are taken out by whatever is in there, we'll at least had put up enough of a fight for our two heavy hitters to finish it, or them, off."

"I get that..."

"So then, why don't you just ask me what you really want to?" Sandoval politely asked.

Q was caught. "Fine... Why put me with Zen... You already know I don't get along with him..."

"Still don't get it? Well, don't worry, Zen and Etzam will take care of you."

"..." _Am I still just a kid...? _Q began to wonder if his Genobee inspired 'awakening' had been nothing more than a self-induced sham. "Sandoval, listen-"

"We've arrived." Jack-O's voice declared over the waves. "The Raptor will hold here. If something should go wrong, you are to return immediately." Jack received the appropriate responses to the order as the hanger doors presented the mechs to the afternoon sun.

After a kilometer through the dessert sands, the ACs came to a stop before a structure that had been unearthed by one of Mirage's excavation teams. In order to keep the busy sands from plundering their hard work, a protective dome had been built around the dilapidated entry point. Fox Eye approached the large gates and offered them the access code Mirage had supplied. After a few seconds of confirmation; the large doors parted, allowing access to the dimly lit innards of the dome. It was obvious that the floors had been hastily laid, as the steel tiles were over spaced and clearly not welded, and the sands could clearly be seen confirming this.

Further in, the real entrance to the ruins. It was covered by large rubber flaps that hung down to the floor. "Come on." Jack-O ordered as Fox Eye passed through the wall of dangling strips. After trekking through more poorly lit passages, the team found themselves in a large and barren area, which housed an elevator towards the very end of the room. "This is where we hold. Teams A and B will settle on their designated levels before commencing the sweep. The elevator looks stable enough, still, I don't trust these devices."

"Gotcha." Sandoval then replied. "Macawi, Evangel, we'll take the first ride down. Afterwards, Team A will take level two."

"Understood." Evangel answered. "You ready, young one?"

"Yes, sir." Macawi responded in a positive tone.

"Sir? Heh, very well." Oracle accessed the elevator, which seemed to be in working order despite its crude and rusted presentation. As the doors opened, the lift was greeted by the barrels of the entire team. Which then lowered at the sight of nothingness.

"Alright, let's rock." Sandoval said as he and his team entered.

"Macawi, be careful." Q called out as MMM stepped onto the large lift.

"I will. You be careful too." she replied just before the doors slammed shut.

Inside Exus, Etzam couldn't help but smile at the scene from behind her crimson helmet. The seeds of young love, it was something she had never gotten the chance to experience. She had to question if she'd ever experienced love at all...

After a couple silent minutes, Sandoval finally radioed back. "The elevator is on its way back up. No immediate signs of hostiles. We're holding until A team is in position. Over."

"Received. Keep a sharp eye." Jack-O responded. The elevator roared and shrieked its way back to the surface level and hauntingly welcomed the next team. "Q, I expect there will be no problems?" Jack-O then asked.

Echoic came to a pause as Sin Replica and Exus entered the lift ahead of it. "Of course not." _Damn, even Jack... Macawi's the youngest by a year... and yet... everyone clearly respects her more than me... They think I need to be watched over... I have to prove myself during this assignment, no matter what... _Echoic then stepped onto the elevator which began to lower the three into the depths of the ruined facility. The ride to the second level was a tad longer then expected, it took three whole minutes to make the trip, whereas it had only taken one minute to reach the first subterranean level. Meaning, if things got messy, incurring prompt support from above wouldn't be an option.

The elevator doors reveal to the team another large room, this one as dim as the rest. Mirage's people had at least managed to get some power to the lights, so no one complained, especially those who didn't possess night vision. Echoic took the first step onto the dusty metal floors, resulting in the AC sounding off some irony as Sin Replica and Exus added to the clangorous beat. Before, was what appeared to be the remains of a factory of some sort. Rows of retired conveyor belts, erriely long robotic arms hung limp from the ceilings, all coated in fine layers of rust and dust.

"A team in position." Etzam then called out.

"Received." Jack-O answered. "Teams, commence the operation."

"Copy that." Sandoval replied. Noche Quebrada, MMM, and Oracle began the sweep of their assigned level. The ACs found themselves surrounded by never before seen devices, all sitting in bays around the room. Rows upon rows of these globe shaped instruments. They appeared to be integral parts of some unknown machines, lined up and eternally awaiting their pick up, which was obviously long overdo.

Oracle approached one of the devices and prepared to run an analysis.

"Listen up." Zen's voice slithered into everyones' cockpits. "We already know there is at least one hostile here, and from the looks of this place, it appears to be an old weapons factory. Don't access anything other than the gates. Last thing we need is to turn this place into more of a death trap than it already is."

"Scan halted..." Oracle's computer then said as Evangel bit down at Zen's warning. After a released breath, he immediately had his AC return to its group, who was continuing the sweep of the first level.

"Zen is correct. Our job isn't to look for 'toys', just targets." Jack-O said. The Raven was sitting comfortably in his AC as its torso swiveled from left to right in standby mode before the lift. Each of his monitors displayed a feed supplied to him by an AC in each team. This information was also being recorded by Fox Eye just in case his people meet the same fate as Mirage's group. Monsoon and Front Runner continued to cover the entrance and halls leading to the shaft.

"This place is pretty scary." Macawi said aloud as the room they walked through began to provide less and less light. "I kinda wish whatever defenses are still operating would just show themselves..."

"Heh, I know how you feel." Sandoval chuckled.

"No enemies were encountered on this level though. When it happens, it'll be A team that has to deal with it." Evangel added for all to here.

"Ha ha..." Etzam responded sarcastically.

"How's it looking on your end, Etzam?" Silphe then called out in his pro tone.

"Nothing so far. Just a ton of assembly equipment. We're almost at the line where Mirage lost their recon."

"Not almost." Q interrupted. "Look."

Just ahead were the remains of several Mirage MTs. Their metals were ballooned from what appeared to be a series of high-powered energy rounds. Several others had been crudely slashed or pierced at the torso. Zen's eyes became daggers at the sight of it. He was beginning to get an idea as to what caused the their demise.

"You getting this, Jack?" Etzam asked.

"Yes, your feed is coming in clear." Jack-O sighed lightly at the sight. "They didn't stand a chance..."

"There's a fork up ahead." Q then said.

Sandoval checked his map. "Same thing on our end. The layout of the levels must be identical."

"So, that means we can assume there are only two more rooms at the end of the second level. Just like up here, right?" Macawi questioned.

"I was never a big fan of assumptions..." Evangel declared. "Be careful."

"Yeah..." Zen replied.

"Seems we'll be splitting up." Q stated.

"Right then. Highest skilled Raven takes a solo, the other two pair up and cover the next route." Jack-O ordered.

"Macawi and I will take the northwest path." Sandoval radioed.

Though they never had a match, Evangel figured Sandoval was better. "Hmph, Sandoval...?"

"By rank alone, you've got me beat." Sandoval stated. "Let's just leave it at that."

"I see... Very well." Evangel replied as Oracle accessed the gate on the right and headed off alone."

"Alright then." Zen said. "I'll take the left corridor, you and Etzam take the right, Q."

"...Zen..." Etzam whispered only to Sin Replica.

He knew what she wanted to say, wanted to hear. "You be careful too." Zen answered.

"Thank you-"

"Sorry, but I'm not some rookie who can't hold his own." Q abruptly declared. "I've been a Raven as long as Etzam. I don't need a babysitter..." And with that, Echoic accessed the northeast gate and boosted off alone down the flickering corridor.

"Q, wait-"

"Leave him be, Etzam." Jack-O said. "The boy still wishes to prove himself... Let him. You go with Zen and continue the mission. If Q encounters any hostiles, you know what to do."

"Copy that."

Sin Replica lead the way down the corridor and opened the gate to the next room as Exus waited just behind. The ACs entered the more contained room and discovered a large terminal along with another gate to the west.

"Control room?" Etzam wondered.

"Looks that way."

"Hmph..." Q's eyes were almost feral; what stood before his AC was cradled in the darkness of the room, however, the glowing crystalline segments on its body cursed the dark away just enough to reveal its form, especially its towering blade arms, which were constructed of the same ethereal material. "Found you..." Q whispered from his soul. With a smirk, the young Raven accessed his music list and one of his favorite metal tracks began to angrily scream throughout his cockpit. "Let's dance..." Q exhaled with the fires of determination in his eyes.

Zen accessed the west gate, which unlike the others, rose instead of parted. As it did, a set of familiar red legs could be seen. Sharp, fissured, Moth. Sin Replica immediately boosted back with its MGs at the ready. "Etzam, get Q and return to the surface!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Do it now!" he fiercely roared.

Without another thought, she commanded Exus to boost towards the room's exit. But that was as far as she would go without Zen.

Jack, still connected to Exus, gave his attention to this. "What's happening?" he demanded to know.

As the gate completely opened, the legs of the Red Moth toppled over. They had no choice, as that was all that remained of the unit...

"Zen, they're just wrecked parts." Etzam called back. _It's not like him to lose his composure like that._ "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." she said warmly. "False alarm, Jack. No signs of hostiles yet."

"Received..." _He told her to return to the surface with Q... Was he planning on... No... There's more to it that..._

Sin Replica stepped over the remains of the defeated Red Moth. The hall was littered with Moth remains, as well as the debris of something else... Huge gashes covered the walls and ceilings, as a heated and fearless battle had taken place here so long ago. It was clear what this place was now. And the powerless emblem on the gate at the end of the corridor confirmed it. _This is a F.O.E assembly plant... Which means..._ Zen quickly opened a channel. "How is everything looking?"

"All clear on our end. We did come across a couple of angry gun turrets the team seemed to have missed though." Sandoval replied. "This level is ninety percent clear. And you guys?"

"Eighty percent on this end." Etzam responded. "Q, how's it looking? Q?" After receiving nothing more than a party of static, Sin Replica's head slowly turned to face Exus'.

Echoic was in shambles... Along with various plates of its 'flesh', both of the black ACs arms decorated the floor, a festival for the soon to be departed. Its head was spilt down the middle, while the Core and legs had suffered from a series of energy burns. Q wasn't zoning to his long dead music ; he was hurt, blood had begun to cast a ravine down his face as smoke and sparks escaped from various areas of his cockpit. The unit before Echoic was mammoth. Rusted reds and dried blues, its sharply designed core proudly sported an ever pulsating blue emblem which was squared and intricately decorated within. The same symbol Zen had saw on the door just previously. Beneath, this old world beast resided upon hover-tank 'legs'. Another lost unit that could have been mistaken for a next generation AC had made its unjust appearance in the present. It's prey awaiting the final blow, the machine's insectiod head stared down Echoic as the sizzling AC struggled to stay afoot.

"So... This is how it ends...? I... I'm gonna die at the hands of some rotted piece of unmanned ancient garbage?" Q slammed his fists down, pathetically attacking the image on his screen. "This... isn't how it's suppose to end... Not for me... At least... it could have been against 'him'... Damn... Macawi..." Suddenly, Q was thrown forward in his cockpit by the kinetic force of something massive blazing past Echoic from behind. It was Sin Replica, who exploded by on the right. "Zen?" a shocked Q called out. Echoic was thrown forward yet again as Exus then blew past from the left, kicking up a large trail of dust as it did. "Etzam!"

The two ACs quickly adjusted their speed to match and put their backs together, each raised a single MG and their forearms came together with a clang. Sin Replica and Exus began delivering a synchronized assault of Pixie3 and M2 rounds as they continued to boost towards the ancient weapon in this cunning plan of attack. The duel barrage of bullets began to rattle dead-on against the mech's head. These rounds weren't taken lightly either, the machine quickly threw up its huge blade arms in front of its 'face' in defense as its heavy beam cannons came into play and fired two streams of infuriated energy.

"Etzam!" Zen shouted.

"Right!" The ACs split apart, evading the blast at the last second and took to the air. The two machines flew in opposite directions to confuse the single enemy, returned, crossed each other in perfect synch, and simultaneously launched a barrage of missiles at the target. Etzam knew exactly what to do, this entire synergetic routine was surely something she and Zen had devised for just these types of situations. Q peeled off his helmet and stared in awe of their performance. The clusters of micro and standard missiles devoured the hostile as Sin Replica and Exus continued their onslaught by slamming down behind the unit, quickly pivoting around, and unloading four arms of offensive rage into the ever growing entity of flaming carnage before them.

The bullets and beams had ceased as the two ACs stood silent for a moment of visibility. The wall of ash in their sights was quickly eliminated by the fury of two glowing blades slashing outwards. The machine was now just as bad off as Echoic; its once proud energy-filled sections now poorly protested against defeat, a broken body revealing glimpses of its sacred inner workings. "Y-You... You...!" the unit's slowly crumbling head sneered. It almost sounded as if it were in pain, it almost sounded human...

Etzam gasped at the eerie tone that escaped the now flaming machine before her. She quickly snapped out of it and called to the young Raven behind the target. "Q! Finish it!"

"What?" The chill of this thing's voice still had its hold on the young Raven's backbone. "Y-Yeah!" Echoic gladly fell to a knee and lowered its small grenade launcher, firing its double fury over and over until all that was left of the threat was a crater of its former self.

"Is it... over...?" Q asked himself between heavy pants.

"Update received..." Exus suddenly said to its pilot as it cut Jack-O's feed for a moment.

"An update?"

"Target destroyed. Unit is registered as... Pulverizer... Tank class... Further details have been added to your personal log. Etzam, please do not disclose any information regarding this class of unit..." Exus then cautioned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She quickly opened a channel to Sin Replica. "Zen? Did you send me this update?"

There was no response from Sin Replica. The black and red AC simply headed towards the broken Echoic. "Can you move?" Zen then asked the kneeling AC before him.

"..." Q wiped the blood from his face onto his forearm and hesitated for a moment.

"Q! Are you alright?" Macawi called with worry.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

"Jack, area secure. The hostile has been eliminated." Etzam confirmed.

"Hmph, you guys took it out, eh?" Evangel radioed in. "And what exactly was 'It'?"

"That's not our concern." Jack-O intervened. "Our job was to secure the ruin. That's all."

"Nice job, people. Let's go home." Sandoval then called.

"Etzam, help Q back to the Raptor. I want to make sure this place is clear."

"But, didn't we just do that?"

"Work with me here, I'm being compulsive." Zen said with an air of playfulness.

It was a much welcomed tone for Etzam. "Heh. Okay." she responded in an equal manner as Exus walked Echoic out. "That was reckless, Q... You should have called for backup..."

"I know..." Q grumbled as his AC staggered down the corridor, filling it with smoke. Etzam then appeared on his cracked left monitor and removed her helmet.

"But, it was also pretty brave." she then added with a smile.

"Etzam?" Q quickly turned away from the monitor, he couldn't let her discover that all the red on his face wasn't from his injuries. "T-Thanks..."

The ACs had all loaded themselves back onto the Raptor, which managed to takeoff despite its overgorged belly. Only a minute afterwards, there was an announcement over the radio from one of the Raptor's pilots.

"Hey, boss, we're picking up a huge heat source emitting from within the ruins."

"What's that?" Jack-O headed for one of the intercoms on the Raptor's walls. Suddenly, the entire ship felt the force of a huge shock wave, sending several of the crew off balance.

"What just happened?" Jack-O barked through the intercom.

"Whoa! It went up!" the pilot shouted. "The entire ruins just..."

"How much damage?" Jack-O sighed.

"It's gone, boss..." the other pilot said. " A crater is all that's left of the area of operations."

Immediately, Jack-O turned his attention to the last Raven to leave the plant. "What did you do?" Jack-O shouted as he slammed Zen against Sin Replica's foot by his shoulders. Jack-O was furious, his bleached eyes saying what his body hesitated to do as Zen returned a heedless visage.

"I did nothing..." Zen calmly responded. "I went over the area where Q faced the unmanned unit and returned."

"Jack, stop it!" Etzam pleaded. "What makes you think Zen had anything to do with that explosion? And for that matter, what could he possible gain from doing so?"

"..." Evangel's eyes displayed their usual suspicions.

"Yeah, she's got a point..." Silphe said as he scratched his blue daggers of hair about.

"Fail-safe." Rain said lowly as she stepped up.

"Rain?" Jack-O released Zen and turned his attention to the purple-clad pilot.

"The explosion was the result of a fail-safe, triggered by the destruction of that weapon."

"How do you know that?" Q then questioned as Macawi helped him over.

"I don't, but that's what I'll be putting in the report." the slim Raven responded as she headed back towards her machine."

"Make it so..." Jack-O then sighed as he placed a hand upon his throbbing head.

"When you think about it, that doesn't seem too improbable. Perhaps the thing actually was some sort of 'watchdog'." Sandoval added as he removed his helmet. "Who says we know how the older generation thought."

"Well, I'm not concerned. We get our pay, regardless." Evangel then said with a shrug. "Though, it's safe to say that Mirage won't be to thrilled with these results..."

"We couldn't have know that would happen. They'll understand, right?" Macawi asked.

"..." Etzam looked to the Raptor floor without a word.

"Hold on, looks like we've got a message from Mirage." Sandoval said as he looked to his watch.

"Here we go..." Silphe sighed. "They could have at least waited until we landed before chewing us out..."

"No. It looks like they've got another mission that needs immediate response."

"Fine, tell them we're ready." Jack-O said as he waved for the Ravens to board their ACs. "Q, your machine is in no condition to participate. Though the mission was a failure, you did well enough today, despite you're rebellious tactics. "Go let the doctor have a look at you."

Q fought to keep the smile baking from within to rise. "Understood, Jack." he nodded.

Before he headed for Fox Eye, Jack-O turned to Zen. "You have my apologies, Raven." The silver-hair senior said with a slight nod before going on his way.

As Zen watched the team climb back into their 'alter egos', he lowered his head and a mild smirk took hold of his face along with the shadow that Sin Replica slowly wrapped around his body.

Next Chapter: Red Star


	21. Red Star

Chapter 21: Red Star

Crest's desert base was healed and had finally began to feel like its old self again since the assault. The sands were at rest, the afternoon was in its prime, a day that deserved spectators. One, relaxing atop what could easily be considered Duel Face's 'kid sister', watched the blue sky with an even bluer eye. Agraya sat comfortably in her cockpit, which was raised on Red Star's back in its entirety.

"Are you listening to me, Agraya?" Harriman's voice boomed through the comm. as she continued to chew on a piece of straw, which happened to be rather therapeutic at the moment than 'cool'.

"Yeah, I heard you, old man." The umber-suited, eyepatch sporting ex-Raven replied. "You know... A guy your age should really try not to get so... Excited..."

"Just make sure you take out that damn base. It's an insult to the entire corporation that it's lasted this long. I swear, I surrounded by incompetence..."

Agraya's eye quickly escaped the heavens and descended to the 'old man' on the main monitor before her. "What was that...?" she hissed.

Harriman was a ball-buster, unfortunately for him, Agraya didn't fit the category of usual victims. Not to mention, no matter how much he wanted to see her as 'just' a woman, she managed to snatch the respect she deserved from the 'old-fashioned' CEO. "Of course I'm not referring to you, Agraya... You are Crest's shining star after all." he then humbly responded.

"Hmph... That's a good boy." Agraya knew exactly how far she could go because of her much needed skill: As far as she wanted. "Now, as for Mirage's Abax Plain base. I've already assembled the remaining units for the strike. To be honest, I'll only be a spectator there. My boys never fail to deliver. Consider that base a memory before dinner."

"I know you'll make it happen. As for operation Trojan, are you prepared to move out afterwards?"

"Yes..." Agraya's voice didn't sound too assuring at the moment. "I'll head that mission once the final teams are in place within Bayload City..."

"I look forward to hearing the good news." Harriman ended his transmission with that.

"..." The ex-Raven removed her old west styled hat, letting her long golden hair get caught up in the breeze as she let out a sigh. Her mission success record since joining Crest was flawless. Her targets were always hostiles though, never civilians. This weighed heavily on her heart, and for good reason. At the moment, not even she knew what would happen until the operation in Bayload was underway. To be loyal to one's creed, one's personal desires, or to one's heart. Only time would hold the answer.

"Agraya." Genobee's emotionally dry voice suddenly called from below. "The others are ready. It's time you moved out."

"Yeah, sure." she sighed back.

Genobee folded his arms and raised an eye at her tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"No... Just..." Agraya began to stare at the helmet she now held before her. "Hey... Are you at least gonna wish me good luck?"

"No..." Genobee replied as he began to walk off.

"...Right... No such thing..." Agraya exhaled.

Genobee knew his brooding was more than enough in their relationship, and decided not to let the usually easy-going pilot walk down that path. "True, yet, if it were... You of all pilots wouldn't require it."

"Heh." It was all she needed to hear. A compliment was a rare treasure to be had from the seemingly platonic man in her life. It gave her the reboot she needed before the operation. "Thanks."

Within the lush confines of a classy, private restaurant in Attilis, Tokishiro Kisaragi had been summoned to meet Victoria Eisenhower for 'brunch'. His bodyguards left at the entrance, Kisaragi was escorted to her favorite sitting, which offered a splendid view. The 'queen' of the times extended a hand, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Vivi(V.V.E), you're as beautiful as ever." Kisaragi commented as he sat and took a sip of the fresh orange juice before him. "How are you? "

"I've told you time and again not to call me that..." Victoria exhaled as she waved away her own large bodyguards.

"Right... Victoria Veronica Eisenhower, each name is just so classy, I honestly can't help but use them all."

"Enough, Tokishiro. I have questions that need answers. Answers that only you can deliverer."

"I am at your service." The sly CEO said with a bow. Victoria wasn't amused, she was actually beginning to show signs of irritation. Something you didn't want to inspire in one of the most powerful woman around.

"Alright... Alright..." Kisaragi then humbly apologized with a hand raised in submission.

"First, the new resource. I know you may think everyone came to the conclusion you pulled out to avoid the wrath of my corporation, but I know you better than that. What exactly did you squeeze from Navis before abandoning them?"

"Why, Veronica, you make me sound like some sort of ophidian." he chuckled as he buttered one of the sweet rolls before him.

"That's exactly what you are. It's how you survive. Now, I'd very much like to hear a reason not to turn Mirage forces on Kisaragi. Because the plans have been sitting in a folder for quite some time now. And I do follow through with all of my plans, eventually..."

"Calm down, Veronica... It still amazes me how such a glorious woman can be so-

"..." He was pushing it once again...

"Very well, if you insist... Before we start, can I ask you something?"

"Such as?"

"I've heard rumors about strange, spider-like MTs trying to break their way into Bayload from underground. Was that your doing?"

"Indeed it was. However, thanks to some Raven, they obviously weren't successful in their raid. I can say the same about the bio weapons that are trying to take over my recently acquired water filtration plant. But you wouldn't know anything about that."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't... I admit, it is Kisaragi technology, but as you know, we did destroy the processing plant where those creatures were manufactured. Obviously, Navis managed to secure more than I expected from the ashes."

"No matter. I've sent Ravens to deal with it. They should be clearing those dreadful things out as we speak. Now, on to more pressing matters..." Victoria said as she interlocked her fingers.

Ruga Tunnel, the monorail system that was previously attack by the Navis-hired Raven, Vernhunt, had now been fortified with armored trains that were also equipped with powerful grenade launchers. Navis was determined not to allow access to their sought after mine. In another gesture of 'trust', Crest had continued to supply Navis with military might. Several of their sniper (CR-MT83RS) and quad MTs (CR-MT98G) had taken positions atop the two bridges the monorails were built beneath. Along with the MTs, a small squad of Navis tanks, ready to defend the mine as well.

Having been dropped off halfway, Monsoon and Front Runner had appeared on the scene. The two ACs immediately went into action upon their arrival. Front Runner securing the right bridge, and Monsoon taking the left, which is where the target trains were situated. Though this was an O.A.E mission on paper, everyone knew Mirage was the real client behind the operation.

"Targets sighted." their temp operator then called out to the two Ravens. Since Jack-O had taken a mission himself, each team would be working with operators who were working from the training facility. "The armored monorails are your primary target. Maneuver with care, it's a long way down."

"Rain, I'll take out the MTs. You disable the monorails." Silphe calmly said as Front Runner quickly dashed by the tanks and MTs in its path, leaving their pilots in once piece, and their machines butchered.

"Our job is to destroy all four monorail trains, Silphe." Rain replied while Monsoon evaded a sniper round and retaliated with one of her Ladons. As the large cannon fell over the AC's shoulder, it began to charge energy, which seemed more like it was being inhaled until the blast was released. The super-velocity round slammed into the sniper MT with such an impact, the unit was flung off the bridge and sent spiraling into the canyon below as its pilot could be heard calling for help. His calls were soon mimicked by the pilots of the remaining MTs and tanks in Monsoon's path.

"..." Silphe had no words for it. He knew he had no right pushing his beliefs on another pilot, especially this one. The Raven simply watched as Monsoon took to the air, hopped to the bottom portion of the bridge, and sprayed the armored monorails' underbellies with lead from its MG arms as it continued off into the tunnel before the trains ignited into a fiery cluster of smoke and shrapnel.

"Front line clear." their operator then called.

"Silphe. What's wrong?" Rain then asked as she quickly noticed he wasn't following.

"Nothing at all. I'm right behind you." Silphe called back as his hover took off and followed behind. As the two ACs came to the next clearing, they were greeted with walls of fire from the trains and MTs that held at the next junction. Still in the tunnel, the ACs had nowhere to go. Front Runner quickly speed past Monsoon and took the bunt of the hefty attack, which singed the front of the blue AC.

"Silphe. Why did you do that?" Rain questioned as their mechs cleared the tunnel and took to the air.

"It was just a reflex. Nothing to think on." Silphe stated as Front Runner evaded another series of grenade rounds from the train and MT team.

"I see... Cover me then." Monsoon quickly took foot on the right bridge, and from that position, let its Ladon do the rest. The hissing force of the rail gun filled the air as the round cut through the skies with untouchable speed, sending the MTs beneath the monorails flinging off into the air. The next shot hit one of the trains with enough force to break it free of its secures and slamming into the second train beside it.

"Understood..." Silphe answered as he dealt with the remaining enemies in his usual manner.

"You O.A.E bastards! What makes you think you can just take whatever you want!" Someone screamed over the radio from the train, that, at the moment, looked as if it were a dying caterpillar hanging from a branch. "Don't you see? Mirage controls everything with an iron fist! Even you!"

"..." Monsoon simply answered with its Ladon one final time, and the two remaining trains rained down into the canyon below. "Silphe... Next time... Remember... I'm the one who protects you."

"Rain... Understood."

"As for the lives of those people... They merely moved on... On to the next life. They're fine."

"...?" Silphe's sharp eyes became interested at the awkward statement. But before his lips could motion, Rain spoke again.

"It's something I have to believe... Let's just go home..."

"Roger that."

Within one of the Ark's training facilities, Fox Eye and Exus were helping Mirage with the final stage of their ECM testing. This was extremely important to the corporation if they were to have the technology added to the next batch of MTs and missiles they were preparing to use in what they believed to be the last few battles before the new resource was within hand.

"I still feel guilty... While everyone is off on life-threatening missions, we're playing 'missile tag'." Etzam said as Exus evaded a missile and destroyed the reverse-joint MT that fired it.

"Was this conversation not worth it?" Jack-O asked as a missile poorly tackled Fox Eye's heavy legs.

"Yes, of course... If what you say is true, I'll back you. I'm sure almost everyone would. If the administrators are indeed corrupt, then there's no way the Ark will survive under that kind of environment."

"And Schneider has provided a substantial amount of funding to help me build the training facility, as well as my forces. Any idea where she manages to acquire so much money?"

"I wouldn't know, but I'm sure it isn't legal."

"Obviously. When she came to me with the idea of building a force of the best Ravens to overthrow the Ark, I was at first skeptical, to say the least... However, the proof she delivered was undeniable, as well as her ability to make whatever she says happen."

"Yes, she's always been like that. Once she sets her mind on something, it tends to unfold just as she perceives..." Etzam lost her focus for a moment and almost got tagged by a missile, which Fox Eye quickly destroyed. "Thanks. By the way, Jack, what makes you think you can trust her? Or even me for that matter?"

Jack-O chuckled as he erased two more MTs with blinding spears from his Karasawa. "I don't trust her. Not at all. I know she has an ulterior motive. She's using me just as much as I her. But, when the time does come for her to make her move, I need to know where you'll stand."

"..."

"Of every Raven I selected, you are the one I trust the most."

Etzam was shocked by the confession. "What? But I thought that Rain-"

"Rain has my trust as well, however, she is a Raven, solid to the core. For the right price, even she would turn on me."

"And I wouldn't?" Etzam quickly snapped back with a smirk.

"No, not for credits. You are a rare Raven, one of pure spirit. You aren't driven by the most basics elements of our creed. You see with the eyes of a leader, someone who will make the right choices when needed. Etzam, I've told you things I haven't spoken to anyone else on the team about. I'll tell you this as well... I know that you have ties to Agraya.

"..." Once again, the red Raven was stung by Jack-O's words.

"Also, I don't belive that Zen is what he claims to be. However, you already know this better than anyone."

"..."

"He is not to be trusted. Not completely, at least. I do believe that whatever he's up to, it isn't malicious. There is something he desperately wishes to protect... That fractured smile he brandishes so well proves that... Still..."

"I know..." Etzam sighed lowly.

"There is also Evangel to consider. I thought I could get through to him, but as my instincts told me in the very beginning, he's not what he seems either. While I believe it is possible to bring Zen around, Evangel belongs to one of the corporations."

"He would never do that... Evangel..."

"I've been around betrayal all my life. I know when I can trust someone, and I know the kind of man Evangel is... His loyalties won't be so easily swayed." Jack-O stated as he offered the final MT a round from the grenade launcher mounted on Fox Eye's left arm. The moment he did, a mail beckoned for his attention, one that cemented his accusations.

Within Mirage's water filtration plant, MMM had entered the main room. The sight before Macawi immediately tossed her back to that afternoon, that mission...

"Eliminate all targets." her operator ordered.

"Raven, watch yourself in there. They've already destroyed most of the plant's defenses." The plant supervisor then radioed in.

She froze in horror as the memories she had pretended to have forgotten were brought back to life by the monstrosities before her. Giant tick-like organisms that had been the cause of so many problems. The start of Bayload's water troubles, the reason she had to kill the man she saw as a brother, and now, the reason her radiator had just kicked into forced cooling mode. Their cursed genes demanded they exploded after even the mildest break of flesh. Whoever designed these things must have been inspired by the bombardier beetle's offenses.

Another explosion from one of these self-destructing creatures sent her AC stumbling about. Amidas were fierce, numerous, and like most insects, fearless. They had no problems with sacrificing themselves to remove a threat. It was also their only means of offense, surely Kisaragi's bio weapons team came up with this cruel tactic to avoid overpopulation of the creatures. Their 'fearlessness' too was most likely something that was written into their genetic make up. Programmed to destroy a specific target before they were even hatched, Amidas gave their lives for what they were fooled into thinking was their purpose in life.

The image of Sad Smile's destruction before her eyes wouldn't leave, and this lapse kept her from avoiding the exploding bio weapons which continued to fall from the pipes above.

"Macawi! Your AP is dropping fast! What's going on? Hey!" Sandoval's voice rang out in her slowly heating cockpit.

"I-I'm here!" she finally replied.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your in gear and take out those organisms!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Macawi had never heard Sandoval speak so far outside of his gentle character. She immediately shook of her desolation and took a fierce hold of her controls. _What am I doing? If I die here, especially because of these things... Then everything Zen said to me on that day would be true... I can't let that be! _MMM took to the air and exploded with a sea of micro missiles that had their own predestined purpose.

Noche Quebrada was travelling through the skies just outside of the plant. Sandoval's eyes cut to MMM's status graph and grew relieved at the read out. "Whew... That did the trick. Putting her up against those things alone, especially after the trauma she received back then because of them... I hope you're right about her potential Jack..." Noche Quebrada flew over the plant's surrounding mountain region and towards the forest. "Now, where are they being fed from? It shouldn't be too far from here." His radar then called out to him as a small detachment of cargo trucks and sniper MTs that Kisaragi had 'borrowed', were located in the dense woods below. "Ah, there you are." Sandoval said with a smile.

"Damn! There's an AC approaching from the west!" one of the sniper MT pilots screamed as he began to take aim.

"Pull the tubes! We've flooded enough Amidas into the pipes."

"What about the drilling equipment?" a driver then asked as he looked over to the large bits beside his vehicle.

"Leave it. They can't tie it to Kisaragi, us however... Snipers, buy us some time!" The second driver called as the final set of Amida pumping tubes retracted from their burrows and into the huge vehicles. The two, eighteen wheeled, beasts then sped off through the woods, destroying anything unfortunate enough to be in their wake.

"Not a problem!" The captain of this small unit wasn't intimidated by Noche Quebrada. "It's just one lightweight AC. Use the forest to our advantage, we can win this." He was wrong... After a few feeble series of rounds barked through the forest, the sound of an AC's OB would be the opening to their end. Needless to say, the pilots of the MTs would be in for a long walk home.

MMM had become the equivalent of a walking sauna. Macawi panted heavily as her cockpit had finally begun to cool down. No more Amidas were appearing from the pipes. Sandoval had taken care of that problem at the root.

"Nice work, Raven. Those creatures really gave us a run for our money." the plant supervisor called in.

"Yes, I know what you mean..." Macawi answered softly. "Sandoval, mission objective achieved."

"Good work. You had me worried at the beginning, but you pulled it off. The Raptor will pick us up shortly."

"Sorry... I'm on my way." _I won't let it happen!_

The skies surrounding Mirage's Abax Plan base had become a twisted and beautiful score of twilights. Just outside of the base's detection, a group of AC transport choppers had taken a break for refueling and orders. Their luggage, in the form of Crest's quad MTs, had also been detached and grounded behind the unit they were under orders from. Red Star stood (kneeling, actually) before the team of anxious pilots ready to test out their recently upgraded machines. Ironically enough, it was a current member of the opposition who had helped their engineers boost the MTs' performance by taking part in secret testing missions. Echoic's battle data made these MTs deadlier AC killers.

Basking in the sun in her raised cockpit, Agraya's cowgirl hat was tilted over her face as her legs sat crossed atop Red Star's main monitor, relaxed along with the rest of her well-kept body. Chewing on another piece of that mysteriously obtained straw, the winds started to grow curious. Without a word, the Raven began to raise a single hand towards the sun. The faces of the men and woman in her group became stone, their eyes fixated on their commander's steadily rising hand. It was silent, the winds even ceased their calls at this timeless moment. Agraya's hand then fell from the sky and had taken the form of her favorite gesture. Her hat still sheltering her slumbering face, she 'fired' towards the quarry.

"Move out!" one of the pilots shouted as he headed for his MT. Everyone scattered off towards their machines. The transport helicopters took to the air and snatched up their awaiting MTs before blazing off towards the Abax Plan base. The force of the squads shook the kneeling Red Star and send forth winds that vied for Agraya's treasured hat, which she held on to until calm had again been reestablished. Agraya had faith in her people, all she did was wait. Wait for the good news...

Fifteen minutes... Fifteen minutes and thirty seconds... It's never taken her team more than ten to complete this kind of assignment. Agraya was beginning to lose her comfort streak. Something was wrong...

"Ugh... Miss Agraya, we've got a problem..." one of her people radioed in.

"Hmm?" She tipped her hat up with a finger at the communication.

"I'm sorry, ma'am-" another MT pilot called as his feed was taking over by static.

"No! Wait! Agraya, help! Aaahh!" the voice of a female pilot cried.

"This bastard is tough! We need your help, ma'am! Ple-" The transmission was escorted off with the familiar chorus of static.

The cries of her comrades being killed quickly got the ex-Raven up in a hurry. "Make and model?" she demanded. "Respond!" Agraya flipped through the channels, but it was pointless. "Damn it..." Agraya tossed her hat behind her seat and locked her helmet on as the cockpit descended into Red Star. _What's Mirage pulling this time...? All of their major forces are currently engaged elsewhere. That base should have been easy pickings._ "If anyone is still alive, hang in there, I'm on my way!" The slim, midnight AC came to life with a crimson eye as it got to its feet.

"You ready, ma'am?" the pilot of her personal transport asked.

"You bet your I am..."

"..." As the transport came to the scene, Agraya's eye widened at the sight of the target. Mirage's base was completely intact. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of her comrades. Trails of MT parts and scorched patches of earth were all that was left of her team. Her teeth clenched down in anger as Red Star was released from above. As Red Star slammed to the ground, Agraya then saw the problem, which happened to be standing beside one of the plant's fuel tanks. "A Raven. No wonder..." Sin Replica stood patiently in the twilight before her. "Let me teach you what happens to those who oppose Crest."

"Hmph, you sound like a comic book villain." Zen responded as Sin Replica dropped its remaining Kinnara, which had spent the last of its ammo taking lives. In turn, Red Star dropped its anti missile extensions.

"That's not an Ark registered AC. Take it out." Zen's operator quickly called.

Agraya bit down at the grin that almost made an appearance on her face. She thought his comment was funny, but would refuse to acknowledge anything so disrespectful to her fallen soldiers. Red Star activated its OB and rocketed towards Sin Replica as its shoulder-mounted chain gun began spitting shimmering rounds at Zen's AC. All the inhabitants in the base could do was watch as the two machines blew past their windows, and pray that the Raven Mirage had sent was as good as they had hoped.

Despite being severely overweight, Red Star moved like lighting through the air. So fast, that even Sin Replica struggled to keep up. Agraya smirked at this fact. She had studied Replica, Zen, everything she could get her hands on. But not just that, she had gathered combat data and information about everyone on the Mirage team, Etzam included. Red Star retracted its OP-I fuel chain gun and raised its shotgun and left arm grenade launcher, drawing in and firing them both with intense accuracy.

"..." Zen's eyes thinned at the skill being displayed by the enemy as he filled the sky with trails of alloy. Boosting in unison as best it could with the airborne demon, Sin Replica activated its EO to join the fray. The jade beams ripped across the base and tore into Red Star's shoulder-mounted missile launcher, forcing a weapon drop. It was nothing to be proud of, for all it did was increase Red Star's equally irregular speed. Zen would have preferred dealing with the missiles instead...

As they began trading a series of mid range rounds, Agraya called to Zen. "You may have everyone else fooled... But not me..."

"What's that?" Zen asked as Sin Replica evaded a grenade to the torso."

"I have no idea what you're up to, Zen... But you're toying with the lives of two people very dear to me..."

"You're talking about Etzam..."

"Genobee as well. You've been meeting with him. I know you've got something to do with his plan. But if so, why are you here?" Agraya questioned as Red Star darted away from a MG jousting Sin Replica. "Why are you helping Mirage?" Tired of holding it in any longer, Agraya brought up another matter that troubled her mind. "You aren't him... You aren't Zeal..."

"Hmph... I never said that I was..."

_His voice sounds similar. It's true that Zeal only allowed a few people to see what he really looked like... No! There's no way... I won't buy in to this manufactured intrigue that he's managed to cast upon the others... I'll kill him before I ever let something like that happen..._ Agraya fiercely threw her controls forward and sent Red Star into a OB decent towards Sin Replica. Trading bullets on the fly by, she quickly spun her machine around and begin to manually target with her grenade launcher.

Right... Zen immediately figured she was most likely aiming for a joint in Sin Replica's legs, and he boosted backwards.

Now...

Zen suddenly noticed that Red Star hadn't attempted a shot. He realized this a moment too late; as Sin Replica began to turn, Zen grunted at the sight of a silver globe that shimmered in the ever fading sunlight. Its tiny propellers spinning it in his direction. "Heh, got me..." Red Star had released a floating mine just before her mad dash, which had baited Zen with the scent of a foolish error on her part by getting so close to his unit. But he was the one who made the error, as the mine violently exploded into the right of Sin Replica's torso, sending the AC crashing into one of the base's storage hangers. Zen quickly got his AC free from the rubble only to meet Red Star in the middle of another fly by, this one offered a great view down the barrels of its shotgun.

"Eat this, hotshot." Agraya whispered in a sultry voice through Zen's cockpit. With an explosive roar, the force of the shot blew Replica back into the pile, which most of its face had now become a part of... The AC looked as if it were a fallen king sitting upon his broken throne.

_Hm... She's really gotten a lot stronger since the Silent Line incident... _Zen thought. He then grunted at himself for taking the time to do so. Agraya had just pulled another fly by, meaning... Sin Replica exploded free from its bed of rubble as two floating mines struck the area. "Great..." Zen then mumbled; he had to leave his MGs behind in order to reduce the time needed to get into the air and clear the blast. Sin Replica came down in the middle of the Base then took a suspicious stance, one that put its left shoulder at the ready.

Seeing its offensive capabilities diminished, Agraya felt it safe enough to land her AC about eighty yards from Zen's. "Ha, I dare you to try it!" Agraya clamored over the waves. "I'm all too familiar with your ridiculous brand of 'hand-to-hand' tactics. I can assure you that they won't work against me." She had Zen right where she wanted him, unfortunately, she knew she couldn't kill him just yet. That would be thanks to Genobee and Etzam, however, it didn't mean she couldn't humiliate him for what he's done.  
Without warning, Sin Replica made a break towards the left side of the Base. "Ha, running away?" Red Star went into pursuit. "Not until I've taught you a lesson first!"

Sin Replica sped past the hangers as Red Star fired streams of chain gun venom in its direction. As it began passing between the six giant sets of fuel tanks with Red Star on its tail, Zen had Sin Replica pull a 'fly by' of its own by punching one of the middle tanks on the way out, sending its contents spraying free in large quantities.

Agraya saw this and quickly stopped firing her weapons, as well as killing Red Star's boosters. But it wouldn't be in time. Red Star was surrounded by tanks which were filled with tons of volatile liquid, a great deal of which showering her AC. She was stuck, if she tried to boost away, if she tried to retaliate with her weapons, she'd be blown sky high. Sin Replica slowly turned and opened the hatches on its shoulders. "You sneaky son of a-" Agraya slowly whispered to herself as Red Star began to run for it. Too little, too late... The napalm rockets went forth and turned the east side of the base into a towering inferno, sending a heat wave throughout the entire area.

"Our fuel!" the base commander shouted as he and his people took cover behind their workstations. "Raven, do you know what you've just done?" he then shouted into his headset.

Sin Replica began walking towards the center of the base. "Personnel was the defense objective, not the fuel tanks. If you've got a problem with the method I used to save your lives, take it up with Mirage. But, personally, I'd be grateful to have walked away from this with my skin, than having saved my corporation a few millions."

"...Yeah, yeah... You're right, Raven..."

Zen then turned his AC towards the inferno as a figure staggered from the flames. "So, you avoided the bulk of the blast."

"..." Red Star had become a sparking, molten mess. Its weapons broken and fused to its body, the fact they were near spent was the only reason the AC hadn't been blown completely apart. As its mono eye struggled to stay focused on the AC in its sights, Agraya couldn't help but acknowledge his skill. "Not bad..." That was all the praise she would give him on that day.

"Go home, Agraya..." Zen then said in a cold voice. "Home to Genobee."

"I'm going to stop you, Zen... If it's the last thing I do..." She radioed back as her AC weakly boosted off in retreat; she didn't dare activate her OB function in the state Red Star was in. She was sure the hatches were welded shut from the intense heat, and just getting out of the AC was probably going to be dangerous enough.

"If you get in my way, it will be..."

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" she replied as Red Star faded out into the distance.

"Enemy withdrawal confirmed." the operator said as Red Star's signal vanished completely.

"Took you long enough..." Evangel then called in as Sin Replica began its return to the drop point. Though both he and Zen were assigned to the mission, Evangel insisted that Zen dealt with the threat alone upon a bet he had instituted. "For a moment there, I thought I would have to save your hide."

"I'll admit, she almost had me there. Still, I managed to protect the target without your help, which means..." Zen knew the bet was more than what it appeared, but having his own secrets, he just played along. Cautiously...

"Yes, I've already transferred the funds. The fact that they sent in Red Star is just a testament to how badly Crest wanted this area." _And I can't afford to get under their skin anymore than I already have..._

"It's the perfect staging base to make a move on Navis from. Like Mirage, I've heard that Crest is already preparing for a massive campaign. Their MT factory in the Lectus Plain area has gone into high gear."

"More work for us." Evangel replied as he noticed the Raptor making way to their position.

Zen and Evangel were the last Ravens to be picked up. Everyone else had already settled in and were sitting about at the end of the hanger. As Evangel and Zen made their was down from the boarding platform, they weren't greeted with the welcoming eyes one would expect after a successful mission. It was hard to tell who exactly was the star of their ill-willed attention, so both of the equally shady pilots had the same reaction, narrowing their eyes to the uneasy atmosphere. Jack-O stood from the crate he had been sitting on and tossed Evangel a folder.

"What's this?"

"I think you already know..."

"Hmph... I see..." Without even needing to read its contents, Evangel causally tossed the folder back at Jack-O's feet. "I take it you'll be decommissioning me back at the facility... Just make sure that my machine is taken care of until my return to the mainland. I'll make the necessary payments."

"Fine..." Jack-O said. "One more thing..."

"There is no need to bother with it. Though I'm no longer bound to any contracts, I'll make sure to forget this place. Or, you could always deal with the matter the old-fashion way." Evangel then added with a smirk as he looked to the gun holstered at Jack-O's side.

"No... I just want you gone. If it comes to it, I'll deal with you on the battlefield."

"Is that so? Well, if it should come to that, I'm sure a coward like you wouldn't be the one to attempt it yourself."

Everyone wore shocked expressions upon hearing the statement. Whereas Jack-O simply smiled at the now dishonorably discharged Raven.

"Why, Evangel...?" Q suddenly whispered. "You're one of our best pilots, why would you throw that all away? For money?"

"No. It wasn't for something so trivial as money. More, a responsibility to a grander cause. I'm not the only Raven alive who has aspirations other than simply living by the code."

"For what it's worth, the news won't be made public until the end of the week." Silphe then said. "That should be more than enough time for you to disappear..."

"I have no intentions of living under a rock. But, I appreciate the gesture." As Evangel headed to his quarters, he noticed Etzam's disappointment and offered her an apologetic nod. "See you around, Zen." he finally said before he walked off.

"Yeah..." Zen replied. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be found out himself.

Next Chapter: Vis Major


	22. Vis Major

Chapter 22: Vis Major

**Act 1:**

Tokishiro Kisaragi was enjoying the comforts of his lavish office, as well as his current place in a world that was steadily and secretly revolving as he so desired. Only barbarians would strike out with all their might in order to obtain something. A superior individual would simply allow those of lesser intellect to pound their chests and bash each other's heads in, then, easily retrieve the prize from the battered survivor. This way of thinking had always been the best choice for those who needed to survive until the fruit was ripe for the taking. A gulp of fine wine only intensified the moment, which was suddenly cut short as the doors to his office parted, presenting Zen, who wore a dark, expensive, business suit. Something Kisaragi 'insisted' that Zen wear to the many meetings and presentations he had been dragging the old age Raven to.

"I'm done for the day..." Zen said as he tossed a data card onto the CEO's desk. "Kisaragi Phantoms are in the final stages of production... The data recorded from my latest battles with them is all there, also, the next potential resource. It seems to be in the hands of a band of terrorists backed by USE. From what I've gathered, the equipment they're using is rather crude, and it will take some time before yielding results. Let's allow them to do the hard work, then..."

"My favorite strategy." Kisaragi sung with a devious grin in tow.

"It won't take much to acquire the area... I'll see to it personally."

"That's good news. The team that discovered the original Ravens' Nest hasn't sent in a report in two weeks... The same goes for the other researchers that went on to search the unmapped regions of the planet..." Kisaragi poured another glass. "Seems you were correct."

"..." Zen showed no care for the news, as all it did was worsen the overall situation.

"For now, I'll leave that issue alone. We can continue the details of the potential facility locations later. As well as the loss of the Leviathan... We'll deal with it."

"Yes, fine..." Zen sighed.

"You sound tired."

"..." Zen offered Kisaragi cold and unamused eyes at the meaningless comment.

"Right..." Kisaragi sighed back. "Regardless, you've been working nonstop for days, taking over a number of important projects on your own. Give yourself a break. They haven't called for you, have they?"

"No, there hasn't been a single mission for me since Evangel's expulsion from the Ark."

"Think they're onto you?" Kisaragi wondered as his fingers interlocked before his face.

"More than likely." Zen answered while in thought. "I really don't care either way anymore..."

"I see." _Well, that's another one in my favor. Veronica won't have that card to play for long..._

"I'm going to the infirmary. I'll be heading back to my team afterwards."

"Visiting again?" Kisaragi asked with an interested brow.

"Yes."

"That's the fifth time this week. You two really were close."

"As I said. He's always been a good man, one who has always understood this state of the world we inhabit."

"And you as well?" the CEO asked as his eyes grew more fascinated.

"That's right."

"It's too bad... I wish I could have experienced that kind of connection with my father. Alas, he was always too busy with 'important' matters. I guess now I see what, and who, that was. Tell me, do you speak to him while he's in that comatose state?"

"No... I pray..." Zen simply replied as he headed for the door.

The thought of an individual such as Zenobis Wards praying, it gave Kisaragi an awkward moment of shock. One which didn't fade until Zen had closed the doors behind him as he exited the office. "Pray...?"

Zen had made his way to the infirmary, which was located within Kisaragi HQ's sub levels. After passing through security and a sterilization chamber, the Raven found himself with saddened eyes as he looked down at the bedridden old man before him. When Zen had last seen Takeshi Kisaragi, the greys had only managed to cast their sails across the sides of his shortened dark hair. Now, he was totally overcome with them. His once colorful and healthy body had become pale and fragile. To see people grow old and die was something Zen once had the pleasure of never experiencing. Now, it had become a common occurrence. Friends, enemies, even those who he found temporary comfort with; all of them would be either dead, or like this, every time he awakened from a true slumber. It was unbearable, yet, he had no choice but stomach it.

"..." Zen suddenly began pressing his thumb against his index finger, then placed it in his mouth and bit down just enough to open a wound. He stared at the globe of fluid that began to take form atop his thumb for a moment; his blood was darker than normal, and at the same time, it almost seemed to sparkle in the light presented by the florescent room. Zen then placed the tip of his thumb into Takeshi's mouth, leaving his blood behind. _Hang in there, old man... Heh, I remember that used to be your line on me... I'll play his game as long as I must. I won't need to find out where he's keeping her... She's already at 60 percent. He doesn't realize it, she won't allow herself to be used again... Especially not for this... Tokishiro's life is already forfeit... I'm sorry... I just hope you can survive... Takeshi Kisaragi... Old man... My friend..._

Things hadn't been too busy back at the second Ark facility since Evangel's leave. Most of the Ravens stationed there were spending the majority of their days training and testing out the latest prototype parts. Jack-O sat in his quarters going over stats of the Ravens that had secured the highest overall scores from the facility's functional training missions. He noticed that Etzam had just recently taken the highest rank, knocking Zen to second place. Jack-O figured this was due to Zen's recent lack of participation over the week. Still, he would have rather had Etzam there to begin with. At the same time, this angered him.

"It's like you thought. She's not a normal Raven." Amanda's voice suddenly declared over his shoulder. "She's not a Raven who fights by rules and regulations. She's a Raven who fights with her emotions."

"That's true... Those usually tend to be the Ravens who become powerful enough to change the world... Dominants..."

"Dominant Theory..." Amanda felt the need to pause as she said it. "I believe they exist too."

"Without a doubt, Etzam is such an individual... As is Zen, and possibly Evangel as well... However, it also means they're unstable. While I have no intentions of relying greatly on those two, I have to make Etzam feel as if we're worth fighting for. I can't do that if Zen continues to..."

"Isn't he the Ark's little pet project?" Amanda asked as she slipped into a pair of jeans.

"Once I take over, that 'project' will fall into my hands... As for Etzam, I'll leave her behind on the next assignment."

"See? That's why you can't win... You're too rigid. She's not a child, Jack. You can't punish her for not being the Raven you want her to be. Also, you shouldn't have given her such a hard time about taking that mission for Navis earlier today."

"This is an exclusive Mirage contract, and yes, I know we're allowed to take side missions. However, when it's one as devastating to the client as this... I warned her that Veronica wouldn't be so quick to forget such an act."

"And she stormed off and headed out anyway. While you're a great judge of character, you tend to forget that women are a bit more complex. You shouldn't be so quick to-"

"I get that..." Jack-O grumbled as he turned off the monitor before him.

"Do you?" Amanda asked as she threw on a short jacket. "Well then, I'm going to watch the afternoon matches. Ten Ton is going up against Surge, classic heavy metal action there."

"Destroyer will win..." Jack-O exhaled as he thought to himself on numerous matters.

"Yeah, I know. But, that doesn't mean I should ignore the event simply because I know the outcome, right?" Amanda replied as she began to depart.

"...I do understand the difference, Amanda." Jack-O suddenly called to her.

"Hmph, I wonder..." Amanda said before the automated door closed behind her.

"System diagnostics complete, Etzam. All green." Exus replied in its soothing voice as it came up from a kneel atop Bayload City's massive rooftop. The crimson AC stood basking in the evening sun as time slowly drained the sky's potency.

"Targets sighted." Etzam's temp operator suddenly radioed in.

"Yeah, I've got them on my radar."

"Wait until they're within range."

"Alright. Let's see if these guys have at least half a brain." Etzam said as she sat her canteen down and locked her helmet in place.

"Show no mercy Raven..." The operator suddenly added.

"No mercy? Don't worry. I'll have these guys turning tail in no time." Etzam confidently replied.

"Only the first and last transports are piloted by actual people. The rest are automated. There is very little need to show restraint Raven. Do your job!" The operator barked at the end.

"Sheesh, you're a little angry for an operator, aren't you?"

"The targets are within range. Make sure you complete the mission you've accepted, Raven... Jack-O won't tolerate failures..." The woman coldly stated.

_What the hell? Who is this woman? I know I've heard that voice somewhere before..._

Aboard the lead transport, the two pilots detected Exus' signal. "This is Seagull." One of the pilots radioed to his comrades in the rear of the large transport squadron. "We've detected a Raven atop the Bayload City rooftop... What's your recommendation?"  
"A Raven?" The rear pilot question. "Just one?"

"Copy, just one."

"..." Suddenly, Etzam's voice broke into their cockpits on an open channel. "To the pilots of the closing Mirage transport squadron. This area is Navis territory, and is currently under defense of a Raven. If you continue on your current flight path, I will be forced to take immediate action. Please withdraw."

"Raven!" Etzam's temp operator shouted. "What do you think yo-" Her barking was quickly silenced with the flip of a switch.

"Screw her!" the rear pilot shouted to the front. "We expected to take a few losses during this trip. As long as we manage to get half of the cargo to the front lines, we'll have managed to complete our mission. Besides, I doubt one Raven can shoot down over a dozen armed transports moving at this speed on their own."

Exus quickly raised its left arm Gorgon and fired a purple trail of energy, clipping the wing of the lead transport. The AC then quickly sent forth two more streams of energy directly into the cockpits of the two unmanned transports at its sides, causing them to explode instantly. However, instead of withdrawing, the other transports defiantly pressed forward.

"So be it..." Etzam exhaled in a disappointed air. Exus exploded from the rooftop toward the squadron; as his copilot beside him panicked, the other simply folded his arms as Exus' face rose before their window. _Ravens... they decide the final outcome... Not you, Eisenhower..._

Within the very city Etzam was protecting, the Crest forces ordered to guard its inner sanctum continued their rounds about the city. Among them, a recent addition to the previous support Crest had sent. With a Raven covering the outer wall, and a large number of elite MT pilots covering the core, the people of Navis almost felt secure again, even as a battle was literally being waged over their heads. However, things weren't as secure as they appeared. Below, within Bayload City's sewer system, a group of Crest forces was allowed access in order to prevent another attack from below by other factions. Unknowing to the heads at Navis, this gesture of trust would be the beginning of the company's great fall.

"Security code accepted." The command MT (CR-MT858P) pilot said to his comrades as he opened the main sewage hatch. The five units in his squad (CR-MT85M) parted, making way for the arrival of coming reinforcements. The chorus of metal and violent splashing approaching in the darkness, the crimson mono eye in the lead, it could only mean one thing. "Welcome to the party, ma'am." the MT pilot said in a sly voice.

"Yes." Agraya replied as Red Star and Queen Bee entered along with a new squad of Crest's quad MTs. After a survey of the area behind her greeter, she noticed two MTs in his company had been destroyed. "Navis pilots?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. They were ordered to 'accompany' us during sewer duty. Not to worry, they were dealt with swiftly. There was no time to call for help."

The actual MT pilot who dealt those blows couldn't contain how proud he was of himself for doing so, and spoke out of rank. "Heh, you should have seen how fast I gutted those two, it was perfection!"

"I see..." Agraya whispered. Off the bat she didn't appreciate the outburst, or the fact that he sounded so pleased with himself for killing two unsuspecting soldiers.

"Hmph..." Big Momma wasn't impressed with the man's level of satisfaction either.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for the Raven outside to finish off the last of Mirage's transports." The lead MT pilot then stated.

"Once she leaves, it's showtime!" the other pilot blurted out with a hint of excitement.

"Tell me, soldier... Do you enjoy killing?" Agraya then asked him.

"Miss Agraya?" the pilot said. He never expected such a question from this famed AC pilot.

"It's a simple enough question." Big Momma then said as she removed her helmet, revealing a brown-skinned woman. She possessed jade eyes, short, stylish hair, and from what her yellow jacket colored flight suit revealed, a thick, yet curvaceous, body.

"Well, there's nothing like a heated battle against the enemy." the brash MT pilot clamored. "The adrenaline surging through your veins, the intensity, the sense of-"

"That's not what I asked..." Agraya then interrupted in a rather casual voice. "This mission will offer very little retaliation. Basically... this will be a slaughter... Our targets are civilian structures, namely, Navis HQ. So, I ask again... Do you enjoy killing?"

"...Hell... I guess I kinda do... I'm a soldier, so... it only makes my job easier."

_What an idiot..._ Big Momma thought to herself.

"We do this by the book." Agraya ordered. "If I see any of you causing needless destruction, going out of your way to attack civilians-"

"But, commander..." the troublesome MT pilot cut in. "Our orders are to sweep the entire city. That means everyone we come across, combatant or not, must be-"

Without a word, Red Star raised its shotgun and filled the cockpit of the MT with lead, blowing the mech into the murky waters as it sizzled and sparked with dying energy.

Stupid jock... Big Momma then said to herself as she ran a hand through her dark roots. _Agraya won't allow someone like you to take part in this mission. She already has enough problems to deal with as is..._

"Does anyone else want to question my decisions?" the ace pilot then asked.

"No, ma'am!" was the answer that filled her cockpit.

"Is the battle outside faring well?" Agraya then asked the lead MT.

"Yes, ma'am. The Raven is highly skilled, and full of bravado." he replied.

"Bravado?" Big Momma asked. "Heh, people still use that word?"

"Eh? I-I mean... Before going on the offensive, we picked up the pilot giving the transports a warning, and... well... She actually sounded really cool when she did. I mean... Intense?"

"I see..." Agraya said in an almost broken tone.

"It would be best to wait for her to leave the area. That Raven would surely take a number of our people down. Of course, that would only last until you took her out yourself, ma'am."

"Hmph, cute..." Agraya said to the compliment.

"Ha! Sounds to me like you've fallen in love with the voice of a woman you've never met." Big Momma then added with a chuckle.

"No way..." the embarrassed lead MT pilot exhaled.

"Patch a feed, we may as well watch." Agraya ordered.

"Right away, ma'am."

"Exus... Elza..." Agraya knew Etzam would be the one to take this mission. She sighed as she continued to watch Exus systematically destroy transport after transport, making especially sure not to allow the debris to reach Bayload's outer wall. "You've gotten so strong... Is it because of Zen? Like Ingrid and I did so long ago, he stayed by your side and protected you, encouraged you, didn't he? What will you do when he's gone? That's what I want to know... And what will you think of me for what I am about to do, little sister?"

The transport squadron was sustaining heavy damage, as not a single one managed to cast even a shadow upon Bayload City's rooftop. Etzam was in prime form, using transports as platforms, and serving up a helping of Gorgon energy before hoping to the next. As Exus evaded another swarm of missiles from the remaining three transports, it unleashed a frenzy of missiles of its own toward the targets, managing to completely destroy two of the three. Not willing to offer their lives for an already failed mission, the rear pilots decided to withdraw from the area. Exus came to a hover and headed back to the rooftop; where Etzam noticed her transmission LED furiously flashing across her visor. After a deep breath, she finally flipped her communications back on.

"Raven! What you did was completely out of line! Jack is going to hear about this!"

"What's your problem? Operators aren't supposed to antagonize their Ravens, especially in the middle of a mission. Maybe I'm the one who has something to tell Jack..."

"Hmph... I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable..." the temp operator then said in the proper tone. "I'm just used to working with more professional Ravens... That is all..."

"More professional...?" Etzam almost barked.

"Mission complete. Your transport will arrive shortly..." the operator said before signing off.

"Right..." Etzam removed her helmet and went for the water in her canteen. _When will this crisis finally end... Mirage, Crest... Don't you think this is going too far? Bah, I can't get myself all depressed today. Zen should be back by now, and he promised that we'd have a serious talk after dinner. Heh, I'm not holding anything back anymore..._ The blip of the transport approaching on Exus' radar brought a smirk to her face, as she couldn't wait to grill the mysterious Raven after so much hesitation.

Within Navis HQ, Kim Saan and his associates celebrated their defeat over Mirage's arrogant approach. Though things were still bad for them, they had to relish in whatever victories they managed to obtain, and this one was huge.

"Mr. Saan." one of the executives called through the cheering.

"Yes, what is it?"

"While we've finally dealt a blow to Mirage, what are we going to do about the Ruga Tunnel situation? Withdrawing our forces to the mine was all we could do at the time, however, don't you think it's time we demanded that Crest finally gave us some real support?"

"What are you saying? Look out there." Kim walked over to his office window and pointed to the MTs doing their rounds throughout the city. "What do you call that?" he asked.

"A pretty picture, sir..." the serious looking man stated. "If Crest really wants to prove this alliance, they should help us retake Ruga Tunnel. If we can regain that-"

"Enough, Nakue!" Kim shouted as he slammed a fist down on his large desk. The dozen executives in the office immediately ousted their smiles and returned to the stone-faced employees of a crumbling corporation. "Do you think I don't understand the situation?"

"Forgive me, sir. I simply don't wish to see all of our hard work swept away..."

"Hmph, you always know how to ruin the mood... However, you have a point... We can't let a single victory blind us... Still, asking for more support is out of the question. If we rely too much on Harriman, Navis' accomplishments will become nothing more than an extension of Crest's endeavors. Once the Pulverizer program is operational, the need to rely on anyone will be no more." Kim folded his arms and grinned. "Obviously, the first to suffer our wrath will be that hag and her corporation... Once Mirage is out of the picture, we turn our attention to Kisaragi. There is no way we'll let Tokishiro live after what he's pulled..."

"Excavations have been dry since his people pulled out." Another exec. added. "We don't possess the technology Kisaragi provided for scanning and digging. Aside from the Pulverizers, we haven't been able to locate any more lost technology in that area..."

"While losing that previous red unit still pains me to this day, I'm sure those Pulverizers will prove equally useful." Kim stated. "Would you not agree, Nakue?"

"Yes, Mr. Saan." _Naive fool..._

"Besides, with the facility we've uncovered in Borbos Mine, there is very little to worry about in terms of ancient technology. All of our greatest minds have gathered there for the future of Navis. Mark my words. We will come to rule this world, ladies and gentlemen."

**Act 2:**

Within the Bayload sewers, Agraya watched as Exus was carried off into the fading twilight. The time to strike had arrived, and there would be no way to stop it. For a moment, Agraya became lost in her past traumas.

"Ma'am, the AC has cleared the area. I'm ready to kill the power to their communications on your order." the lead MT pilot said.

"..." _Damn..._ "Alright... Do it."

"Ma'am!"

"Everyone, we are now commencing operation Trojan!" Agraya shouted. "Move out!"

"Ma'am!"

With that, all the MTs activated their boosters and speed off through the sewers and toward the hatch leading to Bayload's streets. Despite this, Red Star still hadn't moved, and Queen Bee awaited faithfully at its side.

"Agraya..." Big Momma whispered. "After we bring down HQ, we'll move on to secure the other key structures."

"Yeah..."

"It's too bad our squad didn't have time for that secondary maintenance though... Because of that, all of our targeting systems are pretty screwy right now. I talked to the others and they complained about the issue as well. Ahh, because of that, I'm sure a good deal of noncombatants will escape."

"Gabriella..." A stunned Agraya exhaled.

"Tachibana said she already filed a complaint. Let's go..." Big Momma then said as Queen Bee began making its way down the sewage tunnel.

"Thank you... Gabriella..."  
"For what? And why are you calling me Gabriella during a mission?" Big Momma then offered Agraya a playful smile over the monitor. "Get that blonde head of yours in the game, girl."

"Heh, right... Sorry, Big Momma." Agraya replied as Red Star took off.

Too busy celebrating inside their MTs, the Navis soldiers didn't realize that many of the pilots they were teamed up with were receiving the attack signal, and slowly switching their FCS frequencies. Fed up with the lack of professionalism, Ishi Nakue, one of Navis' most promising young executives, decided to take his leave in order to clear his head of the situations steadily plaguing his home and company. Stepping onto an elevator and choosing the lobby, he retrieved a pack of cigs from the inside pocket of his grey suit. The short, stocky, man placed a troubled hand in his shortened black hair and released a sigh of smoke. Suddenly, a series of massive boomings began to shake the entire building, bringing the elevator to a screeching halt. Ishi's cigarette fell to the elevator floor as he quickly grasped the safety rails along the walls.

"What's happening?" he shouted to the ceiling. However, he soon realized that his gut instincts were right all along. "It has to be Crest! I knew this would happen!" Ishi quickly began reaching for the emergency exit hatch above. "Navis HQ will surely be the primary target. I have to get out of here!"

"Kim Saan's office was packed with even more 'suits', all of them in a panic and wanting answers to the chaos brewing just outside of the large office window before them; Crest MTs were turning on their Navis-piloted partners, blowing the unsuspecting soldiers away before they even realized what was happening. It was a perfect and highly organized maneuver.

"Mr. Saan, what is happening?"

"This can't be!"

"Crest! They're attacking us! W-Why?"

Ignoring the cries of his employees, Kim was busy contacting Krauser Harriman from his desk's interface.

"Mr. Saan." Krauser casually said as his face appeared on the monitor. There wasn't even the slightest hint of concern in the man's voice. Business as usual...

"What are you doing to us?" Kim demanded to know. His fists pressing hard against his trembling desk, the man gave in to his emotions. "I thought you were my friend? What have I ever done to deserve this from you?"

"I've never considered anyone my 'friend', as you so put it. While we were temporary comrades, the time for that arrangement has come to a close. Bayload City will become Crest's new staging base, and all resources belonging to the company will become Crest property."

"BASTARD!" Kim screamed to the top of his lungs. "Everything you've done for us up till now... This was your intention from the very start... It was all for the new resource... and my company... Even though we've known each other since our youth... You... You... You won't get away with this! If you think for a second that I'll allow Navis to fall so easily-"

"Do what you must. And remember, it's nothing personal. You wanted to enter the realm where the sharks play. Now you see. THIS is the world you introduced your company and people to. I warned you in the past not to get ahead of yourself. Don't blame others for your lack of strength and responsibility! It was nice doing business with you."

"Wait! Harriman! There must be some kind of deal we can come to... There must! It's me! I'm not just some-"

"Goodbye, Mr. Saan." Harriman calmly said before the monitor went dead.

"..." At a loss for words, Kim gave his remaining strength to the desk he trembled upon. His associates trembled as well, for a wall of illuminating crimson began to eclipse the entire office. Kim, already knowing what it was, slowly turned to face his end. The mono eye of Red Star bleached them entirely. The AC hovered for a moment, then pulled back and raised its left arm grenade launcher toward the window. Those who weren't completely paralyzed by the fear the menacing machine inspired, pitifully began to run for the doors. Kim lowered his head as tears of defeat and betrayal began to fall. "This... isn't how it was suppose to end... Navis... I'm sorry..." His last words were punctuated with a fiery grenade that exploded into his office, erasing all those who remained. Navis HQ's top floor screamed and ignited with a flaming boom as Red Star darted off and continued to attack the once towering heart of Bayload City.

"Primary objective achieved." Agraya called to her troops as she brought down the entire building with a few groups of missiles and grenade rounds. "Before switching to our secondary objectives, make sure to eliminate all hostiles." _Goddamn it! _Agraya slammed her fist into her thigh and cried to herself as she watched hundreds of people screaming for their lives as their home was invaded.

"Roger!" Big Momma called back along with the other pilots under Agraya's command. Queen Bee alone could have easily sent her orbits to deal with the few remaining MTs fighting for Navis. Instead, she uses the majority of them to destroy the heavily armored gates throughout the city, allowing the masses of people that were pouring onto the streets to escape. They knew they had to make it seem like Bayload City was taken with an iron hand, so Red Star and Queen Bee lightly attacked the roofs of structures to give the illusion of such. The truth, they were forcing Navis citizens to evacuate. And this was working quite well until Red Star detected another AC rapidly approaching from one of the docks situated above the city. Along with it, a hefty swarm of vertical missiles, which decimated several of the MTs in her group.

"To attack us in this manner, under the guise of allies! Have you no honor?" the pilot of the Spider head sporting AC screamed. It was Vernhunt, one of Navis' most faithful Ravens. Great Den's mono eye quickly fell upon the pile of destruction that was once Navis HQ. It then looked to the seas of fleeing people; with fury filling his veins, Vernhunt set his sights upon the hovering Red Star and threw his throttles forward while activating his OB. "How dare you? SAVAGES!"

"An AC? Crap... This is gonna complicate things..." Big Momma sneered. "I got this, commander!"

"No! Leave him to me." Agraya called back.

"Wha? All right then..."

"This is the way of the world, Raven..." Agraya said through her clenched teeth "Though I don't agree with it, who am I to challenge it? Who are you to?"

"No talking, you evil ! Just die!" Vernhunt roared.

_Evil...?_ That world cast upon her caused a calamity within Agraya's very being, leaving her open to the blazing Great Den.

"Agraya!" Big Momma called out.

"Die!" Great Den ignited its recently acquired Moonlight and jousted Red Star, who barely evaded the attack, which managed to destroy her grenade launcher. Red Star quickly spun around and fired its shotgun multiple times, cracking the armor behind Great Den's legs and damaging its vertical launcher. "You'll pay for that!" Vernhunt shouted as his AC spun around and exploded toward Red Star once again.

"You think this is easy for me, Raven...?" Agraya called out. "It's not!"

"I said no more words!" Great Den began firing its dual pulse rifle, pelting Red Star and leaving several holes in its frame. As he continued to fire upon his approach, Vernhunt noticed that Red Star was simply soaking up the searing rounds.

_Am I really evil for doing this?_

Watching their battle above the city from the Bayload streets, Big Momma's eyes grew as she watched Agraya allow her AC to become warped with energy rounds. "Agraya, snap out of it! You can't let your emotions allow you to fall here! What about Genobee?"

_No... I'm not... I'm simply fighting in a world filled with chaos. I have no choice. Right, Genobee?_ Agraya showed no concern for the damage her machine was receiving. As Great Den prepared for the final blow with its Moonlight, Agraya reacted. "I am not evil." she declared as Red Star evaded the glowing blade of energy by soaring higher into the air.

"Damn you!" Instead of connecting with the target AC, Great Den's Moonlight collided with something it left behind: Mines. "What?" Vernhunt screamed as the two floating mines exploded on contact, sending his AC into a free fall and crashing into one of the mostly evacuated buildings. Before the silver and orange spotted AC could even try to stand, a stream of glistening chain gun rounds ravaged the AC. Enraged, Vernhunt forced his machine up and activated its dual missile launcher. The sparks the weapon unit emitted surely demanded caution, but Vernhunt wouldn't hear of it. Great Den took off toward Red Star yet again, trailing ash and bits of flame. _Everything is over... Navis... My friends... The least I can do is join them like this... As a Raven!_  
"Agraya, finish him off! If you don't, then I will!" Big Momma shouted.

"I won't need to..." Agraya sadly replied as Great Den's missile pack detonated while the machine tried its best to reach Red Star before the detonation. A wave of heat and AC debris slammed against the dark AC as Great Den and Vernhunt vanished from the world. "Raven... It's like this for all of us... Not just you..."

"Ma'am, we've taking down all hostiles and secured the secondary objectives. Shall I inform HQ?"

"No, not just yet... Let's give the civilians a bit more time..."

"Understood, ma'am." the lead MT pilot replied. "Oh... And, Miss Agraya... We all support your decision."

"I thank you all..."

At the training facility, Zen had made his way to Etzam's quarters and encountered Rain passing by. From her attire, she was obviously heading to the gym for some training. In her usual manner, Rain came to a pause and looked to Zen before he passed her by.

"She just completed a mission. In the meantime, Zen, would you like to spar with me again?"

"I see. In that case, sure." Zen replied. "Go on ahead, I'll change and met you there."

"Understood." Rain said as she slung her towel over shoulder and headed off.

Despite her strange brand of flirting and minor bouts with Etzam, Zen knew it was only Rain's way of teasing. His time at the training facility had become rather enjoyable, despite the real tasks at hand. As always, he had found people whom he could call friends. People he wanted to embrace and be himself around. Yet, that could never be... At least, not the way he wished for it to be. As Zen entered the room, he noticed a letter on the desk besides the terminal. It simply read: _No more games, or else..._

The silly gesture brought a warm smile to Zen's face as he undressed. "Etzam..." Zen whispered as he changed into his tank top and sweats. After hopping into a pair of sneakers, Zen opened the door and discovered Jack-O waiting on the other side.

"Zen... We must speak." Jack-O said in his usual and serious tone.

"..." Zen's eyes narrowed and a smirk presented itself. "Alright."

"Come with me." Jack-O said before leading Zen to one of the facility's briefing rooms. As the door closed behind them, Jack-O folded his arms and leaned against the wall besides the main desk. "Tell me, Zen. What have you been doing during your leaves?"

"Well, as you know, that's none of your business. However, if you didn't already know, you wouldn't be asking me right now..." Zen folded his arms "So, let's just get to it, shall we?"

"Alright..." Jack-O said as he mimicked the stance. "I received a call from our client, Mrs. Eisenhower herself. She tells me that she and Kisaragi had a private meeting, where he allowed her access to some very disappointing information..." Knowing Zen wasn't a fan of the meaningless dramatics, Jack-O got to the point. "You've been working with Kisaragi all along. Just like your father, haven't you?"

_My father? I see... You really are a slick one Tokishiro..._

"Kisaragi told her everything. How you've even been appointed as the VP of the company as well..."

"No matter how many times it happens, it never seems real at first..." Jack-O got off the wall and lowered his eyes. "Even when I know it to be fact from the start..."

"Whatever..." Zen said as he headed for the door. "I'll get Replica and be on my way then..."

"No... You won't..." Jack-O suddenly responded.

"What's that?" Zen asked as his stride came to a pause.

"Your case is nothing like Evangel's. You are the vessel of much desired information to a many important individual, myself included. Sin Replica will be confiscated, and you'll be detained here until further notice."

"Hmph, is that right...?" Zen whispered as he turned to face Jack-O.

"It is..." Jack-O replied as he placed a hand on his holstered weapon. However, before he could retrieve it, Zen had appeared before him, taking the senior Raven into the air by his flight suit collar with one hand, and crushing Jack-O's gun with the other. "Y-You're..." Before he could utter another world, Zen hurled Jack-O into the wall on the other end of the room, knocking him unconscious.

"You're far from innocent yourself, Jack..." Zen muttered. Everything had collapsed in that instant. Zen could no longer remain with these people; thanks to Kisaragi, Zen's steady pace at handling things had now become a perk he could no longer enjoy. These people... Surely they would now become his enemies in the near future. This is what ran through Zen's mind as he tried his best to casually make his way to the AC hanger. As he entered the hanger block where Sin Replica was stored in, Zen saw someone he knew he couldn't avoid sharing a few words with.

"Yo!" the muscular, dark-skinned man shouted as the two shared an up beat high five. "Haven't seen you 'round lately, mon."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ten." Zen said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Not trying to avoid our rematch, eh? We be tied one for one, ya?" Ten Ton said as he pulled an AC magazine from his back pocket and began tapping Zen on the shoulder with it. The guy was a genius when it came to designing ACs. His Destroyer was a machine that had managed to win at least one match against every Raven in the entire facility. His long dreadlock hair began to sway as the Raven began nodding to some unheard beat in his head.  
"No way, Ten. We'll have our rematch soon. Also, I actually have two wins to your one."

"Ha ha! Right! But, make sure of it, mon! I look forward to testing out this new setup I've come up with just for Sin Replica. Ya gonna be on hot coals dis time!"

"Hmph, we'll see." Zen chuckled as he made a swift escape. "Later."

"Ya."

Finally, after managing to discreetly work his way through the training facility and into the garage where the team's ACs were stored, Zen headed for his machine. Unfortunately for Zen, he wasn't the only one roaming in the hanger.

"What's up Zen? How long have you been back?" Sandoval asked as he wiped a bit of dirt from his forehead. From the looks of his casual attire, he must have been tinkering around with his AC.

"Not long. Listen. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Ten Ton and I are gonna get some practice in."

"Oh? He didn't say anything about that... He's supposed to be helping me with some adjustment to Noche Quebrada. Strange..."

"We just decided on it a moment ago... He just went to make the order for an Arena." Zen knew Sandoval was far from a fool, and was always a quick study. He needed to get out before Ten Ton returned, or worse, Jack-O came to. He was also sure Rain had already gone looking for him when he didn't show for their sparring session. "So, where are the squirts?" Zen quickly asked in an attempt to change the subject as he prepared to head for the ramp.

"On a date. Well... I'm sure it's a date for Q. He's slowly gathering the courage. But he'd better make his move before he's sealed in the 'friendship' zone." Sandoval joked.

"Heh, yeah..." Zen chuckled back. "Sandoval, can you go tell Ten to make a change to the Arena type. Tell him I've decided we may as well go with the standard one."

"Hm? Yeah, okay. Be right back. Oh, and maybe you should, I don't know, put on a flight suit?"

"..." Jack-O began coming to. Through groggy eyes, the battered Raven staggered to his feet and with the aid of the wall, made his way to the intercom, that also gave access to the alarm. Which he managed to hit, before passing out onto the floor once again. The blaring alarm began playing its tension-filled theme throughout the entire facility, putting everyone on alert.

"What the hell?" Sandoval said as the alert reached the AC hanger. Instinctively, he came to a stop and withdrew from the task that Zen had asked of him and turned to face the Raven. "Zen..." Sandoval then whispered. Once again, using that inhuman speed, Zen now stood beside him, his fist secure in Sandoval's gut. "T-That's... impossible..." Sandoval uttered with the last bit of breath that Zen had evicted from his body. Zen then laid Sandoval aside and away from the danger of his AC moving out.

"I'm sorry..." Zen said to the unconscious Raven before revealing yet another display of his 'abilities', hoping onto Sin Replica's knee, then onto its back in two massive leaps. He quickly slid into his machine and got it moving. Knowing the portion of the facility he was in was most likely going to be sealed and submerged, Zen quickly began hacking through gate after gate, boosting down a series of halls designed for ACs. His destination, somewhere Jack-O had no idea anyone except for him and a few engineers knew about: The catapult system.

Designed for emergency usage only, Zen quickly made a map of the entire facility just in case of this situation. Better this on than the latter... As Ravens and troops around the facility scurried about for information on what was going on, Sin Replica had already set its feet into the catapult's secures. The facility began to tremble as the secondary alert began to blare, signaling that the place was about to take refuge under the ocean. After hacking the catapult system, Zen set his destination (just outside of Kisaragi territory) and activated the launch. Sin Replica was slowly towed backwards down the massive tunnel that was the catapult system. As the entire hall began rising, the exit then offered a view of the stars that blanket the night's sky.

Three... Two... One... BOOM! The explosive force of the catapult sent Zen into his cockpit with grandiose force as Sin Replica was shot from the 'barrel'. The gates to the catapult quickly began to seal after his exit as several of the metal isles began to lower into the sea. At that moment, a transport was delivering Exus back to the facility. Etzam had fallen asleep in her machine, but was quickly awakened by the pilot of her transport.

"Raven, something's going on at the training facility!" He shouted. "And we've got an AC approaching. But this speed... No way..."

"It's probably someone trying out a prototype booster pack. Listen, to be on the safe side, be prepared to drop me on my signa-" Etzam was cut off by her own level of shock as her AC's scouting head picked up the signal and displayed the machine on her main monitor. "Z-Zen...?" she exhaled as Sin Replica blew past her machine with insane speed. "Zen...? Where are you...? What's... going on...?" she whispered in her state of shock as Sin Replica became a speck in the night.

_Etzam... Please forgive me... and... Goodbye..._

Next Chapter: Cowgirl's Alloy


	23. Cowgirl's Alloy

Chapter 23: Cowgirl's Alloy

**Act 1:**

Things had happened so fast, so unexpectedly. Why is the world this way, for that matter, why are people this way? So unwilling to trust each other, sealing up their true selves behind facades they believe will make their lives easier to navigate. Was it the world that made us this way, or is it something deeper, something genetic perhaps. No... If only people could accept not only others, but themselves, life today would be something more than just precious. A lonely and broken-hearted Etzam wondered upon these things as she lay in her bed, staring aimlessly through the glass wall of her quarters. Still wearing her half-opened flight suit; she'd been like that ever since hearing the news of Zen's supposed betrayal. Night past, and the sun had taken over its charge for the day.

Just outside Etzam's quarters, Macawi pondered on what she could do to ease the Raven's pain. A move to press the door's ringer was quickly cancelled by a surge of nervousness, which caused the young woman to start bitting her nail.

"Let me." Rain's smooth voice suddenly said from behind.

Macawi was startled for a second, then turned to face the slim, purpled-haired pilot. "Rain... She hasn't left her room since... Well..."

"Yes, I know. It's the reason I am here as well."

"Really?" The young Raven replied with a satisfied smile. "I told Q that you and Etzam were good friends."

"...?" Rain's eyes widened at the comment, her calm and professional personality pinched by the fact Macawi had so casually stated. Though they had their differences, Rain held no ill feelings towards Etzam, despite not caring for her, at times, unprofessional ways of handling situations. "Actually, it's simply that we can't have this facility's top ranker falling into such a state." Rain then added in an attempt to maintain her mature stance.

"Hm." Understanding her nature, Macawi simply nodded as Rain raised a more determined hand to the door.

At Crest's Lectus Plain staging base, their was another Raven being troubled by her emotions. Within Genobee's darkened personal quarters, he and his 'comrade' shared some well deserved R&R. Agraya's face planted on his muscular chest, she couldn't help but stare into the dark with her remaining eye. After a sigh, probably her tenth, Genobee's eyelids slowly raised as he reached for the lamp on the dresser to his right.

"I'm sorry... I just can't get those images out of my head." Agraya confessed as light filled their large and pampered surroundings.

"This isn't like you. Since when does such a thing trouble you so?"

"I guess... since Elza showed up. Along with her, a flood of so many memories and emotions... Some good, and others..."

"I see... Do you wish for our plan to fail?" Genobee suddenly asked in his usual monotone.

"Genobee...?" Agraya cried in an emotional mixture of both shock and sadness as her head shot up from his chest.

"I didn't think as much..." he said as he sat up and gave his attention to her. "However, you must come to terms with this, and quickly."

"I know that. But..."

"..." Genobee ran his hand across the scar that sealed her bad eye, then strolled his fingers across her face, erasing the tear that had begun to run down her lightly freckled cheek. "If Etzam's presence will get you through this, then so be it."

"Then..." Agraya whispered, her eye filling with delight.

"Yes. So long as you can move forward, and focus on our designs for the future."

"Thank you."

"Besides, the casualties were greatly minimized thanks to your quick thinking."

"Huh?" A rare compliment caught the ex-Raven off-guard.

"I heard from the MT commander in your unit... that you allowed many civilians to escape during yesterday's operation."

"BJ... He told you that?" Agraya asked, a bit of annoyance in her words.

"There is no need to punish him. I have no problems with how you handled the mission, so long as that fool Harriman is pacified."

"Fine, I'll leave him be. Still, I only carried out the first assault... The battle is still going on as we speak. More Navis forces have been reported en route. Not to mention the soldiers that managed to escape and are now resisting. Bayload is a big place after all..."

"I've heard that several of the survivors are planning to escape via convoy. However, I don't see how they expect to make it out with the majority of their forces buying them time."

"Does Harriman know about this?" Agraya quickly asked.

"Of course."

"Then he'll surely..." Agraya said through her teeth while bitting into her thumbnail.

"Yes. He'll have a unit in position for the refugees."

"But that's-"

"What did you expect? This is a war, Agraya. Something we both know all too well. And Harriman is playing for keeps."

"Even so, slaughtering thousands just to make sure a few Navis officials don't escape... How despicable..." Agraya tightened her grip on the sheets clutched in hand.

Genobee raised a brow, already knowing the fiery thoughts storming through her mind. "What? Do you wish to fly to their aid? Need I remind you that you'll be attacking your own people by doing so."

"I know that... Still..."

"If someone were to warn Navis of the threat, or better yet, hire a Raven to protect the convoy in their name..."

"Genobee..." she called warmly. This was the best he could do, his attempt at being sweet. And Agraya eagerly accepted it, for she was the only one who could bring this side of him out. "By the way, how did the troops take the news?"

"As expected, they were all for it. I made sure to only choose those in Crest who I knew shared our ideals to join us in this regional campaign." _Those two however..._

"You okay?" Agraya asked, noticing his pause.

"The new resource must be destroyed, along with all those who continue to search for the relics of that forsaken era..." Genobee said this with a great deal of disgust. "If humanity can't let go of the past, there will be no future. We only have two more hours rest, let's make use of them."

"Actually resting...?" Agraya asked with a devious grin.

"Of course..." he replied, going back to bed.

"..." Disappointed, Agraya got up and walked over to the terminal area and took a seat before it. After logging on, she decided to write an e-mail to Etzam, and at the same time, make a request for Navis using back channels. Halfway through the letter, her attention was called by a mail from Crest HQ. Agraya's eye narrowed at the message as it scrolled towards the end.

"...?" Hearing her normally swift fingers come to such a halt, Genobee knew something had grabbed her attention. "What has happened?" the half-asleep Raven asked.

"They want me back at Bayload..."

"Under whose authority?" Genobee asked.

"Harriman... It's rather blunt..."

"..."

"It's very rare for him to mail a request rather than call it in personally. He just loves the sound of his own voice. But, orders are orders..." Agraya said as she stood up in her dark skivvies.

"You've hardly had time to recover from your battle with Replica. Be careful..."

"G-Genobee? Hey, did you just tell me to be careful? What's with you today? You've never said anything like that before. Heh, you think this request is a little fishy too, don't you? Well, not to worry. The area is under our control, what could they possibly pull? Also, I might be able to help out a few more civilians."

"Very well... When you return, we'll be moving out. The time is almost at hand."

"Heh, roger. We're finally gonna make our own waves in this world, aren't we, Genobee?"

"That's the idea." _Meaning, it's time for you to take the stage without your mask... 'Partner'..._

After a few trying minutes, Rain had managed to talk Etzam into opening her door and accompanying Macawi and herself to one of the facility's private spas. The room was rather extensive, allowing for a great deal to be dedicated to the waters. A hefty, yet gentle, glaze of steam enveloped the room as the three women entered in their towels, which were immediately lost upon stepping into the mineral spring. Taking positions of comfort about the spa, both Etzam and Macawi notice something about Rain before her body sank into the waters. She possessed a large and rather dreadful scar running down from just under her left breast across her abdomen.

"This...?" Rain softly whispered as she slowly ran an index finger along her rail of pained flesh. "Do you wish to know?"

"Huh? Rain... Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare..." Etzam then said as her eyes fell to the waters. Macawi did the same without saying a word.

"Rain offered the two her solemn smile in return as she relaxed herself, resting her arms outward against the stone mimicked materials the waters were encased within. "It's nothing I don't mind talking about. This life is full of pain. What's the point of hiding that. Or even holding it in... Wouldn't you say so, Etzam?"

"I guess..." the red Raven whispered back.

"I had taken part in a performance run for a client's test model giant MT. I was told that it would be a relatively simple series of performance tests. These were the only types of assignments I would allow myself to accept at the time as Raven."

"..." Etzam's eyes began to wander at Rain's last statement.

"During the final phase of the weapons exercise, there was a malfunction with one of the MT's generators, causing several portions of the machine to explode. This scar was the result of that accident. Their doctors managed to save me, however... I lost the child I was carrying at the time..."

"Rain..." Etzam sorrowfully called.

"How terrible..." Macawi followed.

"Shortly afterwards, I learned that I had also lost the right to call myself a woman..."

"Just because you've lost the ability to bare a child... It doesn't mean you're no longer a woman!" Macawi suddenly shouted. "You're an amazing woman... Rain... Don't be so cruel to yourself!" Macawi then managed to get a hold of herself. "That's..."

"Macawi..." Rain served up another expired smile in response; it was almost similar to Zen's. That self-denying expression, the mask of one who has lost something irreplaceable. "Hmph... I'm sorry..." Rain responded with a flick of her curly, purple strains. "But it's alright... I know that someday I will be reunited with my little boy. In the next life... I'm certain of that..."

_Rain... who has always been so tightlipped about herself... just shared something very personal with us... With me... I see... Rain... Thank you... Thank you for sharing your sorrows just for my sake..._

"So, Etzam... Will you emerge from your shell?" Rain asked, as if she were responding to the thoughts Etzam just had. "Even if for this short while?"

"You want to know if I believe what Jack said is true... About Zen..."

The battle for Bayload was taking its toll not only within the city, but outside as well. Navis and Crest forces continued to clash for control. MTs, tanks, and even foot soldiers battled it out. Still, it didn't take a genius to see what the end result would be for Navis. As the battle continued below, a high-altitude transport chopper (Cranwell) carried its 'baggage' to the scene. Red Star was quickly released atop Bayload City's rooftop, causing a calamity of metals as its custom loaded frame touched down. Agraya ran a quick scan of the area and noticed that another ominous looking AC had suddenly (and eerily) appeared behind her own. It had been waiting for her...

"..." This was not mentioned in the emergency contract she received from Crest HQ. Yet, she knew this AC, and underneath her helmet she smirked as she opened a channel for its pilot to hear. "It's a trap..." Agraya then muttered in a careless and sarcasm laced air. She wasn't shocked; it wasn't the first time someone had issued her a bogus contract in order to assassinate her. Just another day in the life of a Raven. She turned her machine to face the shimmering black and red AC, Red Star's overweight frame causing the rooftop to cringe as it stomped down at its challenger. "So... They chose you..."

"Actually, Agraya, it was I who chose you..." The pilot of the Mirage bodied AC replied, his voice, cold and emotionless. Sin Replica seemed to continue growing more fearsome with each battle. Its reputation already stirring up the memories of the few who remembered 'that' Raven. No longer was it just the educated discovery of the higher-ups, it was becoming a whisper, a rumor tossed around among the well-informed.

"Fine then…You'll regret accepting this mission!" Agraya sneered, for she was one of these people. One who recalled the feats of Zeal and his AC, Silverback. He was someone she admired greatly in the heyday of the Silent Line era. He was the hero who slew the beast of her nightmares. He set humanity free and opened the gates beyond the Silent Line. She wouldn't allow someone to tarnish his legacy, she would defend it with her life.

"You and I both know that's highly doubtful, young one..." Zen replied as the dusk sky cradled his machine ever so.

Angered, Agraya fired Red Star's left arm mounted grenade launcher at Sin Replica. But, with an amazing burst of speed, the AC dashed left, then into the air, pelting Red Star with a flurry of bullets from its duel machine guns. The rounds stunned Red Star momentarily, causing the mech to tremble.

Agraya slammed her fist into her thigh as Zen's AC began darting about above her own, dodging the missiles she had sicked upon it. _The way it moves! That's impossible… After our last encounter, I studied Sin Replica's set up extensively through back channels. It's incredibly tuned, however, it doesn't possess an OP-Intensify unit. So how... It's similar to what Yoko did with our ACs, but not quite the same... This is... not right..._

Replica then landed just to the edge of the Bayload City Rooftop and stood there motionless. Almost as if it knew Agraya's thoughts and had decided to allow them time to run their course.

_So there's no way it should be able to move that quickly… Not to mention the drain on that setup would be too unbearable for even an A rank pilot. That's why everyone who tried to mimic that AC has died... Yet... this guy..._

"Agraya." Zen suddenly called out, his voice seeming to raise a few degrees. "Tell me about yourself."

"What?"

Within Mirage HQ, Victoria was dealing with business as usual. Evangel, who was presently assisting her, then stepped up, offering the overworked president a glass of water, which she thankfully accepted.

"Over doing it as usual." Evangel then said as he walked on to watch the slowly descending sun from the office window behind her.

"Forgive me." Victoria replied after a few sips of refreshment.

"Zen... Do you really trust him?" Evangel then said as he shut his eyes in preparation for her answer.

"Isn't that my line?" she responded with a smirk.

"You're right, of course." Evangel replied as he thought back to when Zen visited them earlier that day, and how he totally ignored him during the short meeting he had with Victoria. "I've already given you my reports on him though. What more can I say? Well, I did find it odd that he didn't seem to care when you told him that both Mirage and the Ark had been watching him all this time."

"I noticed. Do you believe he is indeed Zeal's son as he said?"

"If he possesses the knowledge that you seek, does it really matter?"

"You make it sound so simple." Victoria sighed as she began going over another series of reports from a Ms. Sheila Caldwell, director of her information department. "Still, when you put it that way, it does make things feel a lot easier."

"He showed up here, unarmed, and accepted a mission to kill a Raven that has ties to his lover... and without hesitation..."

"So, are you saying that I should trust him then? Maybe he hastily accepted the mission because he knows that Jack will soon inform the Ark of his dealings with Kisaragi."

"Zen isn't so simple... He doesn't care about making some extra credits before his Raven status gets revoked. It's something beyond that. And though he saved my life... something tells me he wouldn't falter to take it should I stand in the way of whatever it is he's after."

Victoria released another tension-filled sigh. "That's not an answer... Though your foster father had given up on the research after Zeal broke into the other Layered and destroyed its Controller... Along with all its data..." Victoria opened another window on her desk monitor and brought up a series of new files. One included Silverback's pilot bio. The only details that were offered were his call sign, estimated weight, and height. Though a picture was present, Zeal always wore his helmet, which had what appeared to be a name on its side: Lo.

"Interesting..." Evangel whispered as he leaned over Victoria's shoulder, studying the find.

"I had Ms. Caldwell dig up as much info as she could on the details of Zeal's associates from the days of Layered and Silent Line. Unfortunately, they all appear to have perished. When he first joined Layered, it seems he and another Raven had some sort of relationship. Let's see now... A Regina Crawford... It says here that she quit being a Raven after we came to the surface and joined the work force, restoring our world."

"Do you wish to have her found and brought in for interrogation?" Evangel asked, his eyes narrowing behind his specs at the name on one of the folders cluttering Victoria's desk monitor. _Etzam..._?

"I would. However, it appears that she's gone dark. There are no records of her at all for the past year now."

"Do you believe Zen came into contact with her?"

"It's possible." Victoria answered as she moved about the digital folders with a finger.

"Are there any other living associates of Zeal?"

"It appears he didn't spend time with many, not surprising in your world." After a few scrolls, Victoria tilted her head in disappointment. "Apple Boy... Ace... No, all deceased... Let's check the records from during the Silent Line incident..." she then said, bringing up the next set of files.

"Nothing?" Evangel whispered as he pushed his glasses back in place.

"All but three were never confirmed to be deceased. Ravens... Shade and Eclair. Again, both quit the Raven order and vanished in wake of the new world's spring of rebirth." Victoria gave in and let loose another sigh as she leaned back into her plush leather chair. "I guess you can't blame them." She then brought up the bios of the two female Ravens. "Eclair... Another attractive young lady was at his side during that time."

"Hmph, seems he really is the son of that man." Evangel almost chuckled at the thought of Zen's wolfish ways.

"I wonder if they've aged well...? These women..." Victoria suddenly asked herself aloud as she began rubbing her face for wrinkles.

"...?" _Is something like that really important right now? _"Today is your first time ever meeting Zen in person, seeing what he looks like, correct?"

"Of course."

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes. That man, despite his level of charisma, possessed an aura of sheer sorrow... At the same time, it felt as if his resolve weighed even me down."

"Whatever his burden, it appears to have molded a Dominate of him..."

"A Dominate...?" Macawi replied to Etzam.

"That's right..." Etzam scooped up a bit of water in hand and held it before her, slowly pouring it back into the spring. "One who has the power to change the world with their own hands and will."

"Do you truly belive in that theory, Etzam?" Rain asked with interested eyes.

"I do. Like Zeal, Zen has presented an undeniable ability to overcome whatever obstacle presents itself." Etzam, her emotions reaching for the reigns, pulled her knees to her chest and planted her face into them. "Despite that, it isn't the reason I..." She then buried her face completely, hiding the tears that were swelling, her crimson hair stuck to her wet skin. "We have a connection... I think our scarred hearts called to each other... So, why... Why did he leave me, and without saying a word...?"

"It's been discovered by a source that Zen has attained a high position within Kisaragi." Rain said this to keep the reality of the situation on the forefront. "Will you follow him?" Rain then asked rather seriously.

"I don't know..." Etzam whispered.

"Zen... He's a very unusual man..." Rain confessed as she opened a can of beer that had been sitting at arm's reach. "I belive that is part of his allure..." she then said before taking a sip.

"Yes, but, once you get to know him... he's not at all the way you expect." Etzam responded.

"He has some rather interesting views, which he has shared with me." Rain mentioned as she tossed Etzam a beer, and Macawi a soda. "I've never really gave it much thought though..."

"Well... Zen does have an irregular personality." Macawi suddenly added after a drink of cola. "At least, I think he does at times. Usually, he so charming, like some kind of knight from a fairytale. Warmly smiling at others, always helping out, yet... The words that come from that smile sometimes feel like another person is speaking them..." Her eyes began to react to the memories she thought back upon. "Like... what he told me on that day..."

_"Castoff gave his life in order to make you stronger... It was the ultimate sacrifice. He fought you, a dear friend, to the end... All in order to teach you a harsh and valuable lesson, because he knew you wouldn't survive as you are now. You're a Raven. And if you can't get around your personal feelings, or at least use them to fuel your goals, protect what is most important... If you can't do even that... Then die... For you are nothing more than a walking corpse... And an eyesore... Remember, his death was for your sake..."_

Both Rain and Etzam were greatly shocked to hear this, the two drawing closer to Macawi.

"Z-Zen said that...?" Etzam almost barked.

"Yes..." At first I was angry, then... I understood what he meant. He was right. He didn't baby me like others tend to do from time to time. He talked to me like a warrior, a Raven. There are things more important than yourself that need protecting... " Macawi then turned to Etzam and took her submerged hand. "I don't think Zen is a bad person. Whatever happened, I'm sure he at least wanted to see you Etzam. But whatever it was, it must have been vastly important, more than himself... His feelings..."

"..."

"I mean, he just sacrificed everything... His status, his accomplishments, and without a second thought... I know I sound silly, talking as if I know him so well, but... That's just what I think..."

"You're right, Macawi... That's how Zen is... But like all of us, he's a pretender... He wears his shroud, and keeps his innermost truths to himself. At the same time... I've always felt a grander goal he wishes to accomplish."

"I've felt that as well. So has Jack..." Rain added. "Still... What he did was an unforgivable act. I doubt things will end smoothly..."

"..."

**Act 2:**

"I arranged this for you. This day... This sky... This time and place... All, for this last day of your life. I wish to know who you have become. Why you now live. Why you now fight." Zen's voice was now warm and gentle, but this had the opposite effect on Agraya's demeanor and Red Star took flight towards Sin Replica.

"You... You arrogant bastard!" Agraya screamed. Red Star unleashed a volley of missiles, then quickly followed up with a flanking over boost to the right. As the missiles prepared to hit their mark, Agraya let loose her OP-I fueled chain gun, narrowing Sin Replica's door of escape. Zen decided to take the less damaging route and broke through Agraya's chain gun barrage. The powerful bullets tore and sparked off Sin Replica's surface as the AC paused and doubled back to where Agraya's missiles had made their fiery impact with the rooftop. Agraya raced in, now prepared for CQC, she revealed her shotgun.

However, as she drew closer, Sin Replica activated its Exceed Orbit and unloaded with duel shell and energy fire as it vanished into the smoke. Agraya had no choice but to cut her rush short and pull back from the pursuing trials of offense. Suddenly, an alert began to blare from within her cockpit, a missile warning. A swarming group of micro missiles had snaked their way past her, emerging from the still smoldering calamity her missiles caused. Red Star dashed back, Agraya knowing full well these were no normal missiles. Sin Replica was still using the duel Kinnara back mounts since its battle with Oracle. As expected, it equated to a flurry of tiny attackers, and Red Star's missile countermeasures had been fooled by the fire and ash that littered the area.

"Hmph..." Too late to avoid them all, Agraya had her AC dispense a series of decoys to act as a wall to reduce the imminent blow. Red Star was hammered by numerous warheads, but the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been if not for her swift thinking. Agraya smirked and couldn't help but complement such a strategy aloud. "Not bad…"

"The same goes for you. Will you tell me now? Your story…" Zen then asked once again.

_The same question Zeal would ask before destroying another Raven…This guy's really taking his charade too far… He must have really done his homework to know all this..._

Red Star took to the air once again, firing its missiles and grenade rounds. Sin Replica evaded the majority of the attacks and pressed in with another Kinnara launch. This time, Agraya was prepared, her Core and support AMS took down the entire swarm. And another. Sin Replica halted and dropped one Kinnara unit to the floor. As any AC pilot, Agraya knew what this meant right off: Sin Replica's already impossible speed would now increase. Agraya moved in, hoping to get behind Zen before his machine managed to take flight. She didn't…

"I didn't think the Ark still had pilots like you…" Agraya sneered. _Right... Who am I kidding..._

"But I knew the Corporations would always have pawns like you." Zen replied. "Unfortunately, it seems you are yet another Raven who will depart this world without leaving their story behind. Are you ready?" Sin Replica had exploded into the dusk sky and spun to face Red Star, who began another offense. Evading and exchanging fire, the two ACs danced the Devil's dance.

"Damn..." Agraya's eye cut to her remaining ammo. "Half a load left…Come on, Cowgirl, you can win this!" she barked to herself. Cowgirl... That was what her friends had come to call her because of her flare for what some called 'ancient west' styled outfits. Strange though, priceless technology, far surpassing anything existing in the current era, had been lost in the sands of time, yet, a simple fashion style seemed to have more staying power with the masses.

"..." Red Star fired its grenades at Sin Replica, who backed down to the rooftop in order to avoid the aerial shots. On her way down, Agraya managed to connect with a grenade near Sin Replica's feet. The shock of the blast threw the beastly AC off balance. "Now's my chance!" Red Star then connected dead-on with a grenade to the AC's Core and followed up with another load of missiles. As Sin Replica tried to boost back towards the edge of the rooftop, they exploded on target. "Gotcha!" Agraya cheered.

Red Star quickly dashed in to confirm the kill. Passing beyond the debris, there was no trace of Sin Replica as the smoke cleared. As Red Star continued to hover over the edge of the rooftop, Agraya's eye widened as a constellation of sparkling missiles could be seen rising from below.

"Slow... You should have stuck with your old setup. The Karasawa and Pegasus would have carried you a bit further, as they did back then."

"What?" Agraya, already caught in the headlights, was now completely frozen by Zen's words. It was information that no one should have know, no one alive anyway, for that was the armament of her AC from the Silent Line days. For the first time, Agraya's stubborn disbelief of Zen's true identity had taken a critical blow. She instantly realized it... Her chances of surviving this battle were near impossible. It was him, the immovable one... Time seemed to slow down for her in that instant as her life began to playback.

_"You're gonna need to learn how to fend for yourself, kid. There won't always be someone around to help you when a pack of thugs try that. My name? Ingrid Schneider is my name. What's yours?"_

The micro missiles slammed into Red Star, throwing the machine into an uncontrolled descent. The AC had been ravaged by another Kinnara ploy. Red Star flew back and came crashing down into the middle of the rooftop, its Core and legs damaged and sparking.

_"Thanks for helping me find her. My cat is always getting herself into trouble. Oh, that's right! My name is Elza! What's yours?"_

Red Star's gears trembled from the damage, or was it the presence of Sin Replica, who slowly rose from the rooftop horizon. Agraya could now feel her warm blood trickling down her face. She removed her helmet, her golden blonde hair now bleached with a patch of crimson. Agraya wiped the blood from her face as Sin Replica stood before her once again. Though something primal inside her wanted to, she continued to resist the urge to panic, to lose herself.

_"Hurry up, Agraya! We're gonna be late for the previews!" _

_"What's so special about the previews?" _

_"Ingrid, the previews are the best part of a movie. Right, Agraya? Hee hee."_

"Dammit..." Red Star, damaged, refused to back down, even though the outcome was branded in her mind the moment she finally began to accept the truth she never once succumbed to. Regardless of her willingness to fight, the memories continued to flood... Sin Replica jettisoned its second Kinnara and moved.

_"What are you talking about? The scar is barely noticeable. You've been in that mirror for hours... They did a great job if you ask me. And once we make enough money, we can afford the surgery to get you one of those cool mechanical eyes. ...Agraya...? What's wrong...? Agraya?"_

"You know it's me..." Zen's voice slithered as Sin Replica appeared directly in front of Red Star in a sudden burst of speed. "Don't you, young one...?"

"Please stop... Stop this... You can't be!" Agraya cried as she carelessly fired her last grenade, causing Zen to back off. "Why are you doing this?"

"I still remember when you thanked me that night in the garage. I had just completed the mission to protect Mirage's, then, HQ. You were disappointed, yet grateful for the destruction of one of the two ACs that had ambushed me."

"..."

"You said I had extracted the vengeance that had driven you so far in the world. The Raven named Apophis. He was the one who accepted the mission to clear out the sector you had resided in as a young girl. A disturbing individual he was... He actually enjoyed the task of killing civilians, unlike you. It was rumored that after he discovered someone was after him, he changed his name and AC design somewhat. Regardless of that, I made sure that sadist suffered greatly before ending his life... His story was meritless... As was Prominence's."

"Z-Zeal...?" Agraya softly called out, her emotions consuming her entirely.

_"Why do you wish to know...? Of what importance does such a thing hold... Genobee is the only word I respond to... My real name? I don't remember... I let that go the day I became a Raven. You want to go with me? Hm... You do possess a skill that none can ignore... Very well... But know that my cause is one you must be willing to lay your life down for at a moment's notice." _

"Genobee..." Agraya whispered. Without another word, Agraya attacked, her AC leaving a trail of tainted vapors and shards behind. Sin Replica reacted with the opposing motion, fleeting in reverse while firing its machine guns. Red Star was being shredded by Sin Replica's onslaught, but continued to press forward while firing its shotgun madly.

"Agraya..."

"Zeal... You've always been a noble man from my point... A hero... I don't know why you're doing this, but you being a Raven, I have no right to question your motives. And even though you were once someone I respected, someone I guess I even feared..." Red Star suddenly went into over boost and dropped all of its weapons, quickly grabbing Sin Replica's arms with its now free hands in this rather familiar tactic. Though the smaller, Red Star managed to carry Sin Replica across the rooftop with the help of its specialized OB, violently slamming and pinning it into the one of the roof's towers. Red Star's inside weapon compartments suddenly flung open.

"What?" Zen grunted. He was surprised to see this; Agraya was about to use the very attack he failed Evangel with. His eyes became daggers as he quickly began to break Red Star's metal clasp.

"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME!" Agraya roared, manually releasing all of Red Star's contact mines as quickly as possible. As expected, the system, not meant to be used in such a manner, jammed, causing all the mines to detonate abruptly. The explosion was large enough to envelop both ACs, and even cause the outer wall of Bayload to rumble, grabbing the attention of several soldiers within and outside the city.

As the carnage began to clear, Sin Replica could be seen, the blast had imbedded it within a crater in the tower, its machine guns destroyed, the front of its entire frame charred and cracked. Red Star had been blown a short distance away from the machine, its severed limbs like breadcrumbs leading a sizzling trail to the Core, which was all that remained, along with a broken Eye.

"Shut... up..." Agraya managed to say through bloody coughs. Her AP alert was ringing in her already damaged ears. She then noticed through her crack LCD that Sin Replica was pulling itself out of the wall. "Hmph... I see you're still a monster, Replica... No... Silverback..." she then muttered to herself. A leg, and two of her ribs broken, Agraya dispiritedly took her hands off the now meaningless controls and casually pealed a picture off the wall of her crushed cockpit. A picture of herself and Genobee. A happy time. At least, for her it was. She held the photo closely to her heart.

"You fought greatly, Agraya." Zen said to himself as Sin Replica approached Red Star's Core. He then noticed that one of Red Star's severed arms was still holding fast to his AC's left arm. As Zen had his mech remove it, Sin Replica's entire left arm broke to pieces along with Red Star's. "..."

"I'm sorry, Genobee…" Agraya said aloud as Sin Replica now stood over the remains of her AC, looking down with cracked duel visors.

"I'm sorry as well..." Zen suddenly said to her over the comm.

"What?"

"Agraya... This must be done... Though I hadn't intended to at first, I must now gain Victoria's trust and gain entrance to Mirage's ranks. By doing so, I'll have access to the new resource, which will soon be within her grasp. One I do, the plan can commence. This wasn't what Genobee and I had originally planned... There were a multitude of branches we had prepared for, depending on the how the situation escalated... This one, however..."

"So, this was always a possibility...?"

"Yes..."

"Heh, I see..." Agraya exhaled in a surprisingly refreshed air. "My life for the Genobee's cause... Or, was it yours to begin with? Either way, I guess it's alright then..." Agraya then opened a visual feed to Zen. "Zeal..."

"Yes...?" Zen said as he did the same, his face appearing on her LCD.

"Take care of Genobee for me... And... I'm glad it was you."

"..." The cold mindset Zen had put in place in order to make his tasks easier was beginning to fall apart at the sight of Agraya on his screen. She was that same cool and spunky girl he remembered from back then. The smile she did her best to muster was almost unbearable. Agraya was a good woman, she was Etzam's friend... "Yeah..." Zen said softly as his AC retrieved Red Star's fallen shotgun and aimed it toward the Core. "Goodbye... Raven..."

Back at the second Ark facility's spa, Etzam received a sudden case of the chills, causing her to wonder about the unusual sensation that had come over her body so suddenly.

"What's wrong, Etzam?" Macawi then asked.

"..." She didn't respond. Her eyes simply continued scouting the waters.

Genobee had just finished a quick systems check on his AC. As he exited, his watch called for his attention, a message from Zen. His eyelids grew heavy with the news and he immediately returned to his machine with helmet gripped tightly in hand.

"Genobee, where are you off to?" Baron called from the lower level as Big Momma playfully hung over his shoulders.

"Will there be fighting, boss?" Trance eagerly asked from atop one of the many cargo crates in the hanger, his pale, bald head shimmering under the bright lights. "If so, you've got-

"It's none of your concern. All of you... Just be ready when I return."

"Sheesh, alright." Big Momma said with a careless wave. "Heh, you're probably going to meet up with the commander for a nightca-"

"...!" Her words would be quickly sliced by Genobee's icy glare. It was almost enough to pierce the soul.

"S-Sorry." Big Momma then said respectfully. "I was only..."

Without another word, he slid into Duel Face and headed out of the hanger as the doors parted. There were two more Crest exclusive pilots present at the time: the twins. Known as Rook and Bishop, they were slim, light-skinned individuals with brown eyes. For whatever reason, they had recently dyed their wild hair brown (with blonde highlights). They were the youngest pilots in the stable (around seventeen), but were pilots that had gotten Harriman's attention at some point, and he had them assigned to Crest's regional command without need of Genobee's request, or approval... As Duel Face exploded off without aid of a transport, the two shared suspicious eyes with each other as the hanger doors slowly started to close.

Next Chapter: Saddest Smile


	24. Saddest Smile part 1

Chapter 24: Saddest Smile

**Act 1:**

Within Crest HQ, Harriman had just returned to his office after a rather productive meeting with his board of directors, one of which he still governed with an iron fist. In actuality, the board was just for show. Almost every member being a part of his family somewhere along the lines; the purpose was to keep those with power, in power. With the complete capture of Bayload City soon at hand, things couldn't have been going better, and the news within the folder he had just received from scouts on the front lines made his day that much better. The senior CEO, wrapped in nothing less than perfection, which was in the form of an expensive, yet flavorless, grey suit. A cigar in hand, he took a seat at his desk and gave his attention to the cheroot in hand before acknowledging the woman standing before him.

"Not bad... Not great..." he commented on the 'gift' he had received from one of his corporate nephews. After a few puffs, Harriman slid the folder he had laid on his desk a pace forward. "Have a look at this..." he then said to Yoko, who still hadn't budged since his entrance. Harriman's eyes held fast, awaiting the response soon to come from his dark-haired employee. Yoko's eyes trembled at the news she had just ingested as she took a step back from the blow.

"Red Star... Agraya..." she whispered. Yoko had good relations with Red Star's pilot, and the unit itself was one of her first and favorite ACs developed exclusively for Crest. The loss of each was equally painful in her mind. "This is terrible..."

"On the contrary, this is quite the blessing." Harriman responded after expelling another breath of haze. "I was actually pondering on whether or not to have her dealt with."

"But, sir, she's-"

"She's a pawn... albeit a critical one, but not a queen by any means. One that had already served its usefulness. Raven's far exceeding her caliber have made themselves known, and I'll have them continue where she left off. Speaking of which, what's the current situation with the pilots of those two machines?

"Zen flat out refused..." Yoko almost hissed to her boss. Already filled with guilt from the Bayload incident, she was now beginning to place the blame of Agraya's loss on herself as well. Maybe if she had done a better job on her AC, focused more on overall balance than speed, something, anything that may have brought about a different outcome.

"To hell with that one then." Harriman then blurted out as he silenced his cigar in his ashtray. "He'll soon meet his end once things are in full swing. All Ravens not loyal to Crest will. Even those who think of themselves as invincible..."

"Evangel's acceptance is pending due to an investigation of his potential loyalties to Crest. Like Zen, we haven't been able to gather much information on him, as he seems to be able to allude our spies just as well. He was however sighted in Attilis a few days ago."

"Is that so?" Harriman then narrowed his eyes in a devious manner as they began to scan Yoko's slender figure. "From what I've been told, the two of you had spent a good deal of personal time together during his visits here."

"S-Sir?" she stuttered, shocked that he was informed of even her personal life.

"Hmph, don't play coy with me. I'm asking what you think of him?"

"He's a typical man." she answered, her own eyes narrowed at the thought of their short-term 'relationship'. "Womanizing, power hungry... He seeks status, but not on the fields of finance, our social hierarchy, not even politics. He doesn't care for such things, even though he has the intellect to be rather successful in such endeavors... He only wants a particular brand of glory... Acknowledgement of his peers."

"His peers being?"

"Ravens..." Yoko then shook her head at the error. "No, I guess that can't be said with any official standing anymore. Basically, he wants the respect of warriors, to be revered."

"Ha ha, an old fashioned grunt out for glory, eh?" Harriman chuckled out. "I like that. People like him are easy to control."

"Agreed, sir. So long as we provide him with the power to fight, I'm sure we can keep him on a secure leash."

"Indeed, a slave to force... But a slave still..."

"Sir, if I may...?" Yoko slightly bowed. "You said that you were thinking of having Agraya eliminated. May I ask why? She's served us so well, and for so long now."

"To keep Genobee in his place." the senior simply answered. "I have reliable sources among our AC stable keeping tabs on his actions. As I told you before, it seems those two have been acting strangely in the past month."

_It must be those two... _Yoko thought to herself.

"I'm starting to wonder if her leaving the Ravens' Ark and joining Crest wasn't part of some agenda of theirs from the very beginning..." Harriman then turned his chair to the classic view behind him. "As for Agraya, I was actually alerted to the false contract issued in my name before she headed out..."

"And you did nothing to alert the pilot?" Yoko accidentally shouted. Luckily for her, Harriman was in a good mood, and paid no attention to the outburst.

"No, as I said, it was a sign that her time had come."

"And if she survived the encounter?"

"You already know the answer to that. Besides, she had grown far too arrogant for her own good. It's surely one of the reasons she and Genobee were possibly planning something. This new development has surely put whatever that was on ice. In all honesty, we don't really need him either, especially now that Bayload is mine. Once the regional campaign secures the next foothold, I'll have him dealt with as well. After all, he's only on an extended contract, he's not Crest. You needn't worry about Duel Face, I'll make sure to have Genobee handled on a more 'personal' level."

_Your nothing more than a monster... How is it that people like you manage to hold such power in the world? _Yoko asked herself in a personal state of confusion. "Sir, I know this isn't my department, but Ed and I were going over potential combat simulations, and during some of my most recent projections, I noticed that income from AC sales hasn't been too healthy as of late. At this rate, Crest will suffer a huge financial backlash if we don't secure the new resource by the end of this month."

"I'm well aware of the issue... " Harriman pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought.

"I think some of the blame can be placed on my head, sir. Maintaining our personal AC stable is costing the corporation millions a day. That also includes 'persuading' Ravens from the Ark, prototype testing, and catering to the personal requests of the pilots already with us. My latest MT designs and their production at the Lectus Plain facility is also costing a significant amount of funds. I suggest-"

"I said that I'm aware of the issue..." Harriman repeated sternly. "Leave the finance situation to the eggheads downstairs. You are to continue focusing on MT and AC technologies. Don't forget, I've yet to forgive your past blunders..."

"Understood, sir." Yoko said, and with a disgusted expression in company. Through the glass before him, Harriman noticed this, but only smirked slightly in response.

Back in Attilis, things were no different. Another powerful individual was in the middle of another hectic, yet progressive, day. Victoria was in meeting with her director of information, via desk monitor. The fare-skinned brunette (in her mid-twenties) had just opened another window, sending Veronica the latest footage acquired by one of Mirage's recon teams. It showed a number of military units taking up positions around Borbos Mine, most notably, a quad-legged, camouflaged AC.

"Ma'am, it appears that Navis forces have been pushed out of all previously secured areas and have resorted to taking up poor positions throughout the Nucleo and desert regions, with their main body currently holding at the Mine. The Raven you see here has managed to hold off all advance forces though. He's obviously very skilled, and I'm sure that Navis has made supporting his AC a top priority."

"Interesting..." Victoria whispered. "In any case, the entire region will be under our control after this."

"Agreed, ma'am. I'll have any updates forwarded to you immediately after investigation."

"Good work, Sheila."

"Ma'am." she nodded before cutting out.

"Reports say that a single Raven has been holding the last line of defense at the Mine." Victoria almost sung to the man who had just entered her office.

Evangel, for some reason, was wearing his flight suit as he took his normal position over Victoria's shoulder. "Just one? Who?" he asked with a pair of interested eyes.

"It doesn't matter." she exhaled as she shut off the footage of the situation at Borbos. "I'll send Zen to put an end to it."

"..." Evangel wasn't pleased to hear this, and the fist taking shape at his side proved it.

"Afterwards, we'll mop up the remaining Navis forces that have scattered about the region with the Ravens I have on contract."

"Overkill?" Evangel questioned as he pushed his specs back in place. "Don't you think that's a bit much for the stragglers?"

"I know it's a harsh play." Victoria sighed. "But, Mirage must make an example of those who dare challenge its standing of power. And this will be a lesson not soon to be forgotten."

"Hadn't Jack sent in a request for Zen's immediate termination at the Ark?"

"Yes, however, I pulled a string or two and had the revoke terminated. Zen will remain under the Ark as a Raven. I've also revised his contract. He'll be working with us on a more personal basis now."

_Then why didn't you do the same for me? Hmph, when will you stop trying to protect me... _Evangel thought to himself. He was angry at this fact. He was a man, a warrior, but at the same time, he was pleased that she truly did care for him, despite the fact he wasn't her real son. He also knew, despite how well she hid it behind her work, she was lonely... "I see... You know... you could have sent me to deal with the matter at Borbos Mine. I'm more than capable of handling the situation with my piloting skill."

"I have no doubts about that. Your abilities are never in question, still, Mirage can't be seen using AC pilots not registered with the Ark. Let's allow Crest to continue tempting fate. You'll see exactly where the path they have taken has lead them very soon now. However, the work that Ms. Tachibana put into your AC will benefit our future designs. I'm sure you've been pushing yourself in order for our people to gather sufficient data from that machine?"

"Of course, this afternoon's tests went flawlessly. But having Yoko herself under Mirage's employ who be far more beneficial."

"Agreed, but didn't you say she wanted nothing to do with this corporation? Her loyalties are with her home." Victoria then looked over her shoulder, offering Evangel a playful smile. "I wonder... Is her expertise in ACs the only reason you want her here?" she then chuckled.

"What's that?" Evangel raised a brow at her question.

"Hm, nothing." she sung, returning the bulk of her attention to the matters before her. "I was just wondering if you had finally met another woman besides me who you could stand being around for more than a few days."

"Hmph, I see." Evangel responded with a smirk. "Unfortunately, that isn't the case with her. Besides, I don't think I could ever settle down with just one woman." he then added with a devilish tongue.

"..." Victoria then hung her head slightly. "Well, I tried." she sighed.

On a lonely stretch of the Lectus Plains, a small supply depot, owned by Mirage, was enjoying another peaceful day. This was only thanks to the fact that this particular station hadn't been broadcast, and was constructed just far enough from the opposition, or so it had been thought. Approaching at high-speed, a Cranwell was on its way to deliver the end of this depot, in the form of an AC, a mid-heavy, reverse-joint. As the transport 'relieved' itself, AC Catfish came crashing down upon the rocky terrain. Camouflaged for the event, the machine was equipped with duel bazookas for fast, hard-hitting raids. These were Pascal's favorite types of missions: Drop in. Hit hard. Vanish.

"You're right, looks like we weren't spotted." the young man replied to his operator's earlier comment. "Time to go to work!" the blonde-haired Raven shouted from behind his helmet as his AC made its presence known by destroying two MTs stationed on supply trucks.

"We're under attack!" another MT pilot shouted over the waves. And with that, the small depot became a battlefield. Catfish evaded a series of solid rounds from the reverse-joint MTs that lumbered towards his mech.

"Ha! You've gotta be joking!" Pascal laughed as he took down two of the reverse-joints, each with a single round from his two bazookas. "Neext!" He was enjoying himself, even though that was soon about to end. The ECM jamming produced by the bedded MTs that were slowly being raised for combat had provided a serious threat with a cover of stealth, one that Pascal unveiled at moment too late. "TITAN?" the Raven yelled at the sight of a huge missile creeping in on his right. Catfish used its heavy legs to leap, but it was too late. The missile impacted just as the AC took to the air. Catfish went up as a whole AC, but came down as half the machine its pilot entered the battle with. Despite having evaded the majority of the blast, Pascal's AC had lost its right arm, back radar, and part of the right leg in the sneak attack.

"Fu!" Pascal himself wasn't doing too well at the moment either, his visor cracked from a piece of debris that had lodged itself in his helmet, and his shoulder was pretty banged up from the shock as well. "Where the hell did that come from?" the Raven barked. "Show yourself, coward!" He knew the Titan attack could have only come from an AC.

"Only a child confuses strategy with cowardice..." a very familiar voice called over the comm.

"Can't be..." Pascal grunted before taking a gulp of his own saliva.

From behind one of the depot's fuel tanks, Fox Eye made its entrance as it waved its left arm, ordering the MT pilots to leave the rest up to him. Pascal took another swallow and gripped his controls as best he could. He knew Jack-O was a cunning opponent, but even though it was damaged, Catfish was still the faster. However, Pascal also knew a single shot from any of Fox Eye's weapons would probably finish his AC in its current standing.

"Pascal, I recommend an immediate withdrawal! Better yet, surrender if you can't escape. Jack just might spare your life."

"..." Pascal didn't respond to the recommendation from his operator.

"Live to fly another day, Raven." she then said with determination in her voice.

"No!" Pascal finally made up his mind. "I'm not retreating!"

"But, Pascal!"

"Suzy, if I don't make it... I want you to know that I've really appreciated all your support... You've been one hell of an operator..." the Raven reached to sever her feed at that.

"Pascal!"

"I'm not done yet, Jack!" he then called out with a gust of bravado.

A sigh filled the waves from Fox Eye. "The arrogance of youth... I'm sure your operator has given you sound advice by now, but the tone in your voice tells me that you're being governed by the hands of glory. Think you can bring me down and make a name for yourself, Raven?"

"Damn right I can, you sluggish piece of crap!" Catfish suddenly seemed as if it were feeding off of its Raven's very determination as the right leg stopped sparking and pressed hard for a jump that launched the AC into air. "LET'S GO!" the hot-blooded Raven roared.

"Hmph..." Jack-O, so sure of himself, didn't bother wearing his helmet, his silver hair running down his shoulders. Fox Eye boosted in reverse, evading the Bazooka rounds that were raining down from the dusk sky above, disappearing behind the hangers and reemerging with its Karasawa aimed towards the target.

"Damn...!" Pascal barked as the first spear of end flashed by his machine, then another. The surviving MT pilots watched in awe of the skill and level of power many of them someday aspired to attain. "Then how's this!" Catfish killed its boosters and came crashing down upon the hanger just next to Fox Eye, who then began to boost in reverse once again. "You're slow, Jack! And at this range, those big weapons of yours don't allow for an easy lock!" Skating past Jack-O's manual Karasawa and grenade blasts, Catfish managed to delivered a Bazooka round directly into Fox Eye's core, leaving a smoldering dent. "Like my AC, only the legs are heavy, it's a middleweight Core with below average armor, two or three more hits in that exact spot should finish it!"

Fox Eye suddenly connected with a manual shot from its left arm grenade launcher, taking Catfish's already loosened head off in the blow. But it was worth it, it wasn't a Karasawa round. Pascal locked and connected with another round to the Core, though not on point, it was a solid hit, surely one good enough to ruffle even Jack-O's feathers. His blood was on boil, and the doubts of losing had faded. Only victory now clouded his mind, it was this that gave the checkmate to Jack-O from the very start.

"What the hell?" A missile warning managed to get through the interference plaguing his headless AC. Pascal's dreams faded as he spun his machine around as best he could, revealing his defeat. Jack-O had released another Titan before taking off from behind the hangers. Banking on his understanding of AC combat, Jack-O knew Pascal's only chance at winning in his current state was to get inside and past the lock of Fox Eye's weapons in order to secure a killing blow, ignoring his rear. But this blow wouldn't be for Pascal. "Suzy..." The explosion was enough to send a vapor across the entire depot, searing everything slightly as the remains of Catfish now littered that area.

"Smart... But being smart will only get you but so far." Jack-O said to the remains of his opponent, as if his spirit lingered still. He then turned his AC to face the remaining MTs. "Listen up, all of you. If you intend to become Raven's someday, I suggest you rethink your paths if you believe that just being 'smart' will guarantee victory. You've got to be a genius in order to successfully take flight as a Raven." And with that, Fox Eye activated it's Over Boost and took off into the fading horizon, leaving the MT pilots still in their state of awe.

**Act 2:**

Back at the 'second Ark', Etzam had just returned to her quarters after a lackluster performance against Destroyer. She had just barely managed to win thanks to her Core's EO feature. The red Raven fell face first onto her bed and was prepared to drown out the lingering sorrows with a bottle of vodka she had tucked away in her dresser. It didn't take a genius to see that even after Rain and Macawi's intervention, she was still a mess. Her attention was then called to the flashing beacon from her contact watch which sat atop the dresser. She sighed at the fact she had forgotten about it since before going to the spa. Not like a Raven at all... She figured she had probably missed a number of missions as she forced herself up and over to retrieve the device. A message from Agraya got her back to form in an instant:

_Hey, Red. _

_Sorry I haven't been in touch lately. Things are hectic as always, but you understand. I'll get right to it... I lead an assault to 'clear' Bayload right after you completed your mission there... I know, I know... It was an order, and you know how that goes. But you should also know that I could never fulfill it to that extent. I did my best to spare as many noncombatants as possible, and the casualties were kept surprisingly low. It doesn't make up for the act though, but that's the last time I'll every do such a thing, for anyone... That's why I've put in a mission in Navis' request._

_Your job is to protect the civilian convoys that will take the refugees to a secure location. They're holding out, but won't make the move until you contact them. As a result of this, I might become targeted by Mirage, hell, even Crest... Just complete the mission for me and come to the location I've attached, afterwards. Good news, Genobee said you can join our coup. That's right! We're taking on the world! It's time we put our power into accomplishing what WE want, and we don't want anymore needless fighting. We have a ton of units, and troops who share this ideal. If we can destroy the new resource, things are sure to change. Of course, it's gonna be a bumpy ride, but we'll make it through together. We can go over the details after you escort the refugees._

_I love you, sis._

"God..." Etzam staggered back. "This was yesterday!" she shouted at herself as she ran for the door, accepting the mission as she did. Not once slowing her pace, Etzam accidentally ran into Sandoval as she entered the hanger, almost knocking him off his feet. "Sorry, Sandoval!"

"What's wrong?" he asked in his usual soothing tone as he braced himself on her shoulders.

"I'm late for a mission."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you."

"I know... Sorry, but I've gotta-"

"You can't, you know?" Sandoval then called to Etzam as she prepared to takeoff again.

"What?" she paused. "Why not?"

"Why?" Sandoval asked with a raised brow. He then simply pointed towards Exus' empty station. "Etzam, you just had a match. Your AC is in no condition to go on a mission right now."

"But!" Running on anger, pain, and sorrow, she hadn't realized that her machine was being repaired after its Arena battle.

"Judging from your level of determination, I take it this has something to do with the recent attack on Bayload?"

"Yes... It's the refugees. Sandoval, how did you know?" she asked softly.

"We think alike." he responded with warming eyes. "I was wondering how long it would take for them to make a request for some sort of help..."

"..." Etzam lowered her head as guilt took hold of her face. "I'll just have another AC put together for this mission."

"Don't have time for it... Clock's ticking. And from what I've seen on the Net, I doubt the refugees will be spared either." Sandoval said all this as he headed for his machine. "Transfer the mission data to me."

"But, Sand-"

"I won't be silly enough to ask you to trust me, however, I will ask that you trust in my ability to save those people."

"You're..."

"You aren't up to it right now. Look, I know you're one of the best pilots here, ranking says the best. But if you want them to survive, please, let me deal with it. I won't let them down, Etzam. Remember, Jack chose me for a reason as well.

"Sandoval... Thank you. Please save them."

"Copy that." Sandoval replied with a smile before placing his custom helmet over head and riding the lift to his dusky, reddish lightweight.

Night had fallen, the moon was in full bloom, and the road leading from a smoldering Bayload City was littered with dozens upon dozens of transports trucks and jeeps, all carrying the refugees to a secret location. But, as usual, things weren't to go as planned. Many men and women stayed behind to fight and buy their families time to escape. The Raven hired for the mission responded far too late. Now, things were up to fate, in their eyes.

"Heh, here they come." A sniper MT pilot called to his comrades from atop a small hill of earth.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." Another sniper responded from behind a second mound.

"Aha ha, you guys are heartless." the female pilot of one of the heavier MTs laughed.

"Don't let any of them pass!" the lead sniper then shouted as he fired a round into the jeep in the lead, destroying it instantly. Another round from an MT destroyed a truck carrying dozens of refugees, their screams so loud they filled the sky.

"Stop!" a voice suddenly demanded over an open channel.

"Who the hell is that?" the female MT pilot called as she and the others halted their attacks only to see an object blazing their way at an insane speed.

"It's a-" the now fear inspired MT pilot tried to scream.

"Don't jinx yourself..." Sandoval smoothly called back as an Over Boosting Noche Quebrada's Taros split the MT in half just below the torso with so much force the entire upper body flipped over, and before even crashing to the ground, the AC was doing the same to the next MT in its path.

"Damn, how'd they find out?" the sniper barked as he began firing, clipping the AC's crimson shoulder in the process. A bad move... Noche Quebrada turned its attention to what appeared to be the MT in charge. The scream of the AC's OB made the MT pilot grit his teeth as he began to fire madly, and in vain, as the mech had appeared before him and unleashed a series of precise rounds from its lightweight machine gun, sending the MT tumbling off the mound, surgically broken and defeated. The remaining two MTs didn't fare any better as Sandoval evaded their rounds and claimed the legs of one, and the arms of the other, leaving them helpless. Having defeated the threat, Sandoval brought his AC to a halt and surveyed the area.

"No energy sources detected. Area secure." his AC then confirmed.

"Good to know, partner." Sandoval exhaled.

"The convoy made it, Sand!" the Raven's chipper operator suddenly exclaimed. "You were amazing as always!"

"Not so 'amazing', actually." Sandoval brought up the totaled jeep and transport truck on his monitor as more vehicles passed by. "I promised Etzam that I wouldn't let them down..."

"Be logical here... What you accomplished was already an almost impossible feat."

"But with my power-" Sandoval cut himself short and shook his head in submission. "Heh, thanks, Mary."

"Not a problem. Say, since the mission went so smoothly, you can make it back here on time. We were on for tonight, right?"

"Sure thing." The Raven then noticed someone's hand reaching out from a hole in the side of the damaged transport truck. "Hold on, it looks like survivors." he called back as his AC jogged over to the scene. "Everyone, move to the front compartment." his voice commanded from his machine's speakers. Using his AC's free hand, Sandoval managed to press a large enough hole through the side of the vehicle with a programmed finger, allowing the survivors to get out. There were enough of them to bring a smile of relief to his face.

"Thank you, Raven!" was one of the many responses that filled his cockpit as the civilians exited the transport and praised his actions. Sandoval then noticed that several of the people had begun throwing stones. But not at him, they were throwing them at the MT pilots who had all managed to gather and secure one of the turned over jeeps that had been left behind.

"Raven, kill them!" one of the refugees demanded.

"What?" Sandoval paused at the thought.

"Hurry! Before they escape!" another refugee shouted.

"Forget about them." he said as the group of MT pilots got the jeep back on all fours and running.

"Why are you letting them go?" a badly bruised woman then screamed at the towering AC before her. "They killed so many people! Woman and children!"

"No! I won't let them go!" a blood-covered young man, no older than fifteen, suddenly screamed as he stepped out from the cluster of refugees and retrieved the RPG that was strapped across his shoulder. "Those bastards murdered my parents... MY KID SISTER!" he roared.

"Hey! Wait!" Sandoval shouted. But it was too late, a precise shot took flight and claimed the lives of the MT pilots who had been making their escape towards Bayload. Sandoval could have sworn that even their screams reached his ears as he sighed and removed his helmet. "You feel better now?" Sandoval then called out from Noche Quebrada.

The kid didn't respond, he just continued to breath heavily, in shock from the loss of his little sister, his home and parents, the fact that he had just killed not one, but a group of people so easily. This was war, and Sandoval was no stranger to it...

"Raven." One of the refugees's called, an elder man.

"Yes?"

"Would it trouble you to escort this convoy to its final destination?"

"All the way to Circ-City?" a young woman asked, her eyes filled with worry at the thought. "Is... that wise?"

"Circ-City?" Sandoval said under his breath.

"As wise as it was to say its name aloud..." the old man chuckled back to the woman.

"It's okay, Sand. Any other Raven would simply say it's not in their contract." Mary playfully teased as her face appeared on his side monitor, a cute and perky blonde, just his type. "Heh, not you though." she then said, wearing an almost pride-filled expression.

"Mary... Sorry."

"Rain check?"

"You got it." Sandoval offered a positive thumb and his glowing smile in return.

"Wait, Sandoval!" his operator than shouted in her pro tone. "A heat source is heading your way!" And not a second later, his AC followed up her discovery.

"It's an AC..." his whispered. "Crest... Could it be 'him'...?" Sandoval tried his best to contain the excitement that began to surface at the thought of the Raven he suspected was on the way. "C'mon, you guys gotta get moving!" he called to the refugees. "There's gonna be another battle here. Once I deal with it, I'll escort you to your destination."

The refugees agreed, and were lucky enough to be picked up by a vehicle from the last group passing by. But that luck fell short as a rocket suddenly struck the truck, sending it up in a fiery explosion. All of the people he had just saved were that quickly reclaimed by the reaper.

"Noo!" Sandoval shouted. Slowly losing his notable cool, the dark-skinned Raven bared fangs at the yellow AC rapidly approaching. It wasn't who we expected, however, that didn't matter now... "You're mine..."

"AC End Bomb detected." Noche Quebrada then stated as a rocket was barely evaded by the mech. "The unit utilizes a variety of hard-hitting manual lock rockets. Avoid mid-range combat."

"I don't know how Navis knew about the ambush, but that convoy is going down! Right after I take you out!" Ammo yelled as his Crest-flavored middleweight boosted onto the scene while firing rockets with great precision. Still, precision meant very little if the target was as fast as Noche Quebrada, its lightweight, Mirage build taking to the night sky and unloading a salvo from the vertical missile pack on its back, which was supported by missile extensions of the same breed. End bomb didn't have an OB function, and its AMS only managed to take down a few. He then relied upon his uncanny aim to detonate one of the missiles with a shot from his back-mounted rocket launcher, causing them all to explode on contact. "Hmph!"

"I won't forgive this..." Another salvo took to the skies as Noche Quebrada jettisoned its launcher and extensions then went into Over Boost. "They were powerless!" Sandoval screamed as his AC became a blur as it exploded towards End Bomb so quickly its missiles were now soaring in tow. It almost seemed as if the AC had taken on the form of a devil as it lead its minions to the final battle. Ammo noted this and was taken aback by the illusion and responded by firing off his rockets without the aid of his gifted marksmanship.

"Sandoval, calm down!" Mary suddenly called in. "Ammo doesn't stand even a chance against you, but if you lose yourself...!" But it was too late, the Raven had become one with his force, evading the rockets even at a speed that shouldn't have allowed it without the aid of extension boosters.

"T-This isn't right!" an already shaken up Ammo screamed as he madly click the triggers in both hands.

"Raahhh!" Sandoval roared as his Taros peeled off both of End Bomb's forearms in a single swing on the blazing flyby, the power of the attack so great, it spun End Bomb into a complete about-face. The explosive force of the arm-mounted weapons detonating then followed, which sent End Bomb reeling back into a series of uncontrolled steps. "You're weak!" Sandoval screamed as his AC skidded across the ground and spun several times as it rode out the force of the attack before coming to a complete stop, facing its already doomed opponent. "Meaning it was never a battle from the start..." Sandoval sneered, and allowed his belated missile swarm to punctuate the statement.

"Impossible!" Ammo barked in response to the missile warning that suddenly went off. There was nothing he could do, his AC was just beginning to stabilize as the vertical missiles Sandoval unleased ravaged his machine with blinding furies, a maneuver Jack-O would've been proud of. As the smoke cleared, End bomb was a mess, its head and back weapons were completely destroyed, and the top portion of the Core was ripped up pretty bad as well. Surprisingly, Ammo was still alive, his hazel eyes struggled to open as his brown hair fell over his now scarred face within his helmet.

"Do you see how it feels...? To be helpless... and at the mercy of another?" Sandoval stated as Noche Quebrada walked towards its unworthy adversary, which had slowly collapsed to the ground, smoldering. Then, in a shocking gesture, Sandoval had his AC plant a foot atop End Bomb's already broken Core as it aimed its machine gun downward. "Do you?" he demanded.

"Raven..." Ammo coughed over the radio. "I-I do... J-Just make it quick..."

"Hmph... I'm not going to kill you. Those with power should not only respect it, but do only what is necessary with it. What would killing you accomplish with this belief." Sandoval then had his AC back down. "As for you... You don't possess any true power..."

"You're far to soft for a Raven of your skill... I won't forget you..." Ammo then called from his wreck of a machine.

"Perhaps I am..." Sandoval whispered to himself.

"Enemy reinforcements detected" Noche Quebrada suddenly called out in response to the MT squad now en route.

"Tck! Still hunting them down like animals, are you?" Sandoval snapped as he spun his AC towards the dozens of opponents. "Well, I won't allow it... I have the power to stop you... And on my honor as a Castillavo... I won't waste it!"

"Sandoval!" Mary cried out again.

Noche Quebrada's OB kicked in and the AC took off towards the MT battalion, its duel blade and MG flailing madly. Even though his rage seemed to be governing him, Sandoval still managed to go about eliminating the battalion by disabling them. It was as if he directed all his anger into the machines themselves. Despite this, Mary knew all it took was for someone to get lucky in that rage and bring him down in his fit. Before she knew it, the battle was already done, troops were running and screaming from either injuries, or simply for their lives as Noche Quebrada stood ominously over the sea of destruction, its barred mono eye staring down the 'insects' scuttling away from it.

"Sand..." Mary whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that , Mary. Please forgive me... It's just..."

"No, it's alright. I saw what happened to them as well... But, I was also worried about you getting yourself injured, or worse..."

"You know I could never be fell by such weak opponents."

"Yes, but... Sandoval... Deep down I know you enjoy it... The fighting."

"Mary, that's not-"

"Please, let me finish. Not the brutality of it. You enjoy the sport of it... The thrill of facing off against those who have the potential to defeat you... I noticed this shortly after we met and you joined the Arena here. Why is that, Sand? I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now..."

"I don't know... I guess... it's just in my blood..." he answered as he looked into his palm.

"In your blood?"

"Yeah..." Sandoval thought back to his younger days for a moment, back when he used to live on the Castillavo estate. He always had the best of everything, as he came from a very wealthy family, whose financial roots were tied in the synthetic foods market. He remembered how much he enjoyed fencing, and other intense challenges, how much fun it was taking on opponents who possessed greater strengths. But in that instant, he also remembered his father's words.

_"You come from a noble bloodline, my son. One of warriors... However, don't forget our curse. A Castillavo must never give in to the lust for challenge, combat. Never allow yourself to be overcome by that thirst, or else you'll share the fate of your ancestors."_

"Heh, easier said than done, old man..." Sandoval muttered to himself as his AC took off in order to escort the convoy the rest of the way. His warrior's spirit had already set its claim within his soul, and what better place to go all out than in the world of Ravens. A world where you knew exact what was on the line. He'd been enjoying himself immensely at the training facility, where he was surrounded by only the toughest opponents, a virtual warriors' paradise. But he still hadn't faced them, that individual who would push him beyond his limits.

He thought he had discovered this in Silphe, who better to face off against in battle than someone you know; it was actually something he preferred. Jack-O, Sachko, not even Etzam offered the thrill he sought, for she always held back somewhat in the Arena. There were only two Ravens he knew of that could give him what he truly desired: The ultimate battle. Zen was obviously one, yet, for some reason, the deserter avoided facing off against him before leaving. Maybe Zen also felt it, how far the two of them would have taken their battle. As for that other Raven...

A job to invade a large Navis warehouse was given to the younger Ravens. Echoic and MMM had taken out the automated defenses on the outside, and just made their way in. For such a large cache of supplies, they were poorly guarded thanks to the fact that Navis forces were scattered due to Mirage's 'witch-hunt'. As the doors to the storage area opened, the two only discovered a small number of unmanned defenses at the ready.

"It's an AC. Hold your positions!" the voice of an unseen MT commander ordered.

"Man, this is gonna be a cinch, right, Macawi?" Q called out to his partner.

"Looks that way. Let's not get careless though."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Q radioed back, full of gusto.

"Yes, I know you will." she almost giggled back.

_Yes! Almost there, Q! Now, to show her what I can do._ Echoic's rifle went to work as the pitch black AC skated about the warehouse, blasting a series of targets before unleashing its plasma blade into the belly of one of the heavy MTs that stood within the corridor which led to the next area. Q had gotten faster, stronger, better. It was all for the future he had planned. He would give his sister and himself the life they never got the chance to have, and as a bonus, snag a cutie like Macawi in the process. Finally, when he had attained a respectable standing, he would approach Genobee, and tell him everything...

"Uh, Q?" Macawi then called as she watched Echoic dart about the place in search of more targets. "I think you've cleared the area..."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Q called back as Echoic slid beside MMM.

"All that's left now is to destroy the supplies." Macawi said as she began putting some distance between her machine and the towers of crates. "Get behind my AC and leave this part to me, 'kay?"

"Sure thing."

MMM prepared for a micro missile leveling of the area before it. However, a cargo elevator suddenly began to lower down in that distance. As the doors parted, a serious contender made itself known. An AC, camouflaged in white and grey. Heavy, reverse-joint legs, a lightweight energy EO, an M2...

"C-Clown Face?" Macawi almost gasped.

"Hmph... Don't sound so worried, Macawi." Q then said as Echoic took a stand before her machine. "Now, I think it's time you got behind ME. Watch this, the level of skill I've managed to attain..."

"Q, he's no pushover. Omega is extremely dangerous, and this isn't the best place to be fighting him!" Macawi cautioned as MMM took a few steps back in preparation for retreat.

"Not to worry, Macawi. Just sit back and enjoy the-"

"No... You're not Genobee..." Omega then called from Clown Face in a disappointed tone.

"Huh, what's that?" Q called back in an arrogant one. "I'm not, no. But the outcome is gonna be all the same, Raven!"

"Q, don't taunt him..." Macawi pointlessly whispered over the waves.

"What's this?" Omega responded to the youth in their voices. "Humph... You're nothing but a couple of kids..." he then stated as he ran a check on the two. "I see now... Is this what Jack-O calls his elite? Mere children?" The dominate voice of Omega then asked over the radio.

"Children?" Q mocked. "Let's hear what you have to say after this child kicks your ass, old-timer!"

"Old-timer?" the well-built pilot repeated under his breath (like Jack-O, he was only thirty). His cold and experienced eyes were glued on the dark AC preparing to make its move on his main LCD. "Hmm... Very well. Show me." was his only response to the youth.

"With pleasure!" Q yelled as Echoic took off towards Clown Face.

"Wait!" Macawi screamed. "Q!"

Next Chapter: Saddest Smile (part 2)


	25. Saddest Smile part 2

Chapter 25: Saddest Smile (part:2)

**Act: 1**

"Q, wait!" Macawi demanded as she helplessly watched Echoic race towards a target she felt they were no match for. Though not high in rank, Clown Face had a reputation that inspired fear in many a Raven. Its powerhouse offense and speed had spelled doom for a string of pilots back at the Ark. It was even rumored that its pilot was one of Jack-O's first picks for the second Ark program, but Omega was said to have refused the offer.

"Haaa!" Echoic fired its Crest rifle furiously at Clown Face, tearing down a number of crates in the process as the camouflaged mech casually continued to strafe across the warehouse. The limited size of the area should have made Clown Face an easy target, yet the AC continuously made the room necessary to flawlessly avoid Echoic's onslaught.

"..." Omega's blue eyes showed very little sign of interest as he watched the 'kid' attack like a rabid dog. One, who in his eyes, was still on a tight leash.

"Fight back!" Q barked in response to Omega's evasive stride. "Don't think lightly of me, Raven!" Responding to its pilot's rage, Echoic began running towards Clown Face and unleashed a ball of plasma from its blade. A molten explosion was the result of the attack, which soon revealed nothing but a superheated concoction of supplies and crates. "Where?" Q fanatically shouted, his eyes in a frenzy.

"Up here, kid." Omega called from a soaring Clown Face, which then summoned a left arm grenade launcher and its M2 into the fray. The heavy alloy rounds did a number on Echoic's head, and a grenade blast to the Core sent the AC skidding back several yards.

"Damn! You're gonna pay for that!" Q screamed as Echoic began rushing in once again while Clown Face came to a perch atop one of the giant storage shelves. Suddenly, a swarm of micro missiles raced pass the pitch black AC, causing its pilot to halt his assault. "Wha?"

"..." Omega's eyes narrowed at the new, but already expected, attacker. She had finally mustered up the courage to engage him, and Clown Face's anti missile extensions went to work, while the remainder of tiny warheads were evaded with the usual remedy of speed. Clown Face then quickly countered with a few rounds that tore into MMM's left shoulder.

"Macawi!" Echoic dashed in front of MMM once again as Clown Face ceased its attack and waited for their next move.

"Q, quit showing off!" Macawi then barked. "Let's complete our mission and get the heck out of here!"

"But-"

"Don't you get it? Look at him, he's not even bothering to attack us, even while we're doing this." The young woman then opened a visual feed to Echoic. "Q... Believing in yourself is one thing, but totally ignoring the reality of a situation, is another. Our only mission is to total this place."

"..." As the two continued to bicker, Omega peeled off his helmet. There was no way such pilots could be any real threat to him. The light-skinned man then reached for his canteen and began to take in its contents, resting his chin on fist as he did.

"So... Are you ready?" Macawi then asked with an almost devious grin.

"Macawi...?" Q then understood what she was planning. "You're right." Echoic then gave MMM the lead and began backing off towards the exiting corridor.

"..." Omega then sat down his canteen and ran a hand across his closely cut, white hair. "Finally going to do it, eh?" he whispered under his breath as he readied the controls.

"Do it, Macawi!" Q shouted.

"Alright!" Macawi began to manually unleash swarm after swarm of micro missiles upon the warehouse.

"..." The bombardment was devastating, and not even Clown Face could have stopped the locust like attackers, shutting off his anti missile extension in the process as his AC danced about the now blazing warehouse. The flames had enveloped the entire room, and Omega's radiator went into overtime as he fired a few grenade rounds at the two ACs making their escape. Clown Face managed to catch MMM with a decent blow to the back of the Core, sending it slamming into Echoic.

"Hey! Did you get hit?" Q called.

"Ugh... I'm okay, just destroy the lock so he can't come after us."

"I'm on it!" Echoic slashed the locking mechanism, sealing Omega in the room. "Not my style, but a pretty cool idea." he commented as the two ACs boosted towards the first room, where the exiting elevator awaited.

"It's not always about you, Q." Macawi suddenly said as she began to destroy the last area before heading out. "Also... You don't need to try so hard to impress me... I know how you feel, I'd be a fool not to..." the Raven then confessed softly. "Just... Just give me some more time, okay?"

"Macawi... Yeah, I understand." Q responded in an equal tone.

"Okay, mission complete! Let's head home, Q." MMM then stepped onto the elevator.

"You got it." _Man... Should I apologize...? _As the lift came to a stop, the doors parted and revealed a beautiful, star-filled sky. But, that wasn't all the view offered... Clown Face had taken the secondary elevator and was already waiting for the two youngsters.

"Well done..." Omega said as the winds blew the last bits of smoke from the AC's mildly scorched frame. "Now, where were we?"

"Macawi... We don't have a choice this time..."

"I-I guess you're right."

"I know it's not all about me... Sorry 'bout that." Q said in a respectful air. "Let's take him down, together. In this environment... WE have the advantage... Let's not embarrass Jack."

"That's right!" Macawi called back, sharing in his gusto. "We can do this!"

"Go!" Q ordered as Echoic raced in with its rifle at the lead once more.

"Eat this!" MMM followed with a max launch from its weapon arms, the missiles accompanied by their extension born 'cousins'.

Clown Face's own extensions went to work, but the number of missiles were far too many, and with Q's pressing attack, the reverse-joint would have to take some damage. Several missiles hit their mark, knocking a few plates of armor off the AC's lightweight Core, and Q's rifle rounds did the same to its left arm as the Duel Face inspired mech continued to race in while its blade came to life.

"Don't think numbers can make up for raw skill." Omega countered as he fired his AC's left arm grenade the moment Echoic's blade was about to make contact. The explosion destroyed Echoic's plasma blade and arm, but another swarm off micros would soon claim Clown Face's own left arm weapon and extension. "Hmph... You managed to get in a decent attack, little girl. Textbook tactics will only get you but so far..." Ignoring a staggered Echoic, Clown Face then exploded towards MMM before Macawi could continue her long-range assault.

"Sh!" Without a blade, only one of Q's weapons had the power to knock him off course. Echoic quickly fell to a knee and revealed one of its lightweight grenade launchers and fired off two rounds. As if sensing them, Clown Face strafed left, evading them both while continuing on towards its new target. "Macawi!"

"Ack..." In a mild panic, Macawi took to the sky as Omega followed, pegging her AC with M2 rounds as it evaded another set of grenades from behind, one almost hitting MMM. Clown Face was too close, and maintaining a lock at its current range and speed was a feat outside Macawi's current skill; she may as well had no weapons at all... "Get away from me!" she then screamed, pushing MMM to soar even higher into the night and hitting her Over Boost.

"..." The snow camo AC then activated its Uranus to get to work, and the energy machine gun did just that as its purple beams tore into MMM along with the M2 rounds, scoring a number of damaging blows just before the machine's OB function snatched it to safety. Unfortunately, one of MMM's boosters exploded violently. It seems Omega's earlier attack was more damaging than previously thought; the back of MMM became a ball of flame, and the AC began to plummet back to earth, trailing defeat across the night sky.

"Aaahhh!" Macawi screamed as her AC broke and tumbled across the rocky grounds. The cockpit was spiting up sparks and flames from the internal damage as Macawi began to slowly loss touch with her surroundings. Clown Face slammed down just before the shattered mech, its pilot already smelling defeat at hand.

"MACAWIII!" Q roared as his one-armed AC flew to her aid, firing away with rifle in hand.

_I wonder why...? _Omega then asked himself. Clown Face suddenly raised its M2 and began firing rounds into MMM reverse-joint legs, destroying them completely. Watching Echoic continue to race his way, Omega then had his AC aim its M2 towards MMM's right weapon arm. "You smothered your AC with a newly released technology, hoping to take advantage of the fact that many pilots aren't yet accustomed to battling against it. Cowardly... Another downside to such foolishness is that you've turned your machine into nothing more than a walking bomb. All it takes is one precise shot... Proof you're nothing more than a 'nestling'."

"STOP!" Echoic hopped and went into a controlled slide on its knee, and in an amazing display of skill, fired off its back grenade launcher while still skidding forward, forcing Clown Face into the sky. "I won't let you!" Q shouted as he dangerously forced his AC to pursue after its enemy from a kneel. The takeoff was clumsy, yet Q managed to pull it off, firing his rifle with intense and precise rage. He managed to destroy Clown Face's M2, but surprisingly, Q didn't acknowledge the feat. He continued to press on with his attack, managing to lay even more damage upon his target, even chipping off a portion of its radar-designed head in the process, but, a stream of Uranus rounds then took Q's rifle as compensation for the attack.

"...I see..." Omega then whispered.

"Damn it..." How to bring Omega down in order to secure a killing blow with 'kneeling' weapons; it was all Q could think of. He then recalled how pilots like Zen and Baron were able to use melee attacks not normal of ACs. He had tried it out in training, but only succeeded in damaging his mech's limbs in the process. Even so, it was the only option he had at this point, and Omega would never expect it. "If they can do it, so can I!" Q yelled at himself as he forced Echoic in.

"Kid..." Omega called as the image of Echoic intensified on his main LCD. Soaking up more Uranus rounds and losing its AMS cannon in the process, Echoic used its Core to ram straight into Clown Face, forcing both ACs back to the ground and tumbling across the terrain. The blow was intense, and both machines were out of commission for the moment. After a few moments of stillness, a voice.

"Q...?" Macawi called as she regained consciousness. "Q?" she screamed out at the thought of his death.

"I-I'm still alive... I think." he called back as Echoic began using its thrusters to return to its feet. Echoic then turned to see its prize, but it wouldn't be had, as Clown Face was standing and facing down Echoic itself. "Damn you..." _Wait a minute!_ Q had his damaged mono eye zoom in as best it could. Clown Face's EO was crushed from the landing, along with its entire backside. "Hmph... Time to say goodbye, Raven. I bet you wish you had left us alone, now..." Q arrogantly stated as Echoic fell to a knee and revealed its coup de grace.

"Not bad, kid..." Omega called back as Echoic prepared to fire. "However..." Clown Face's left arm suddenly swung behind its Core as the AC spun around and whipped out a miniaturized plasma rifle, one which it immediately fired.

"What?" Like a blinding comet, the power wave slammed hard into the still kneeling Echoic. "Gaaaahh!" The tremendous blow sent Echoic on its back, breaking across the ground, and right into the already downed MMM. "How? Uranus... doesn't have a hanger function..."

"Never judge your opponent simply by their design..." Omega then replied. Indeed, Uranus wasn't a Hanger Core, yet it had the illegal function installed by Omega himself.

"Fu!" The damage to Echoic's Core was critical, his monitor was fried, as were his controls. There would be no fighting back now, no miraculous comebacks, or last-minute interventions by comrades. They were alone... They were finished... "You were toying with us from the very start, weren't you...? B-Bastard..." Q coughed as Clown Face walked towards the two ACs.

"Q..." Macawi whispered, her voice filled with fear. She knew this would be their last moment alive.

"I'm sorry, Macawi... I'm sorry I failed you..."

"You did your best... I-I-It's... okay..."

"Macawi... I..."

"Save it, kid..." Omega then interrupted their final moment as Clown Face stood over the too, its plasma-based rifle aimed for the kill.

"You..." Q hissed as he and Macawi squinted, grinding their teeth in preparation for the pain that would usher them into the hereafter. But it didn't come, there was only silence. Was it already over? Q opened an eye to see where he was, only to find that he was still in his cockpit...

"What the hell?" Q began banging on his monitor, and managed to catch a grimy shot of Clown Face walking away into the night. "Where are you going?" Q yelled as he continuously jerked the controls back and forth.

"H-He's leaving?" Macawi then called out.

"You can't do this! You can't just make a fool of me like that... Damn you, Omega!"

"Q, don't be stupid!" Macawi snapped.

"Let it go, Raven..."Omega then radioed back. "My mission was a failure, so there is no reason for us to take it any further than this." Omega touched the top of his head, feeling out the small wound there. Nothing serious. "I think I now understand what it is that Jack sees in you." The Raven's blue eyes grew somewhat heavy at another thought. "Hmph, both of you..." _Using the young one's feelings for the girl to better his skill and serve your cause... Still looking for Dominates... You're as cruel and manipulative as always, Jack... But this boy... He doesn't have what it takes..._

"Omega..." Macawi called out. "Thanks for going easy on us... I know you won't do it again..."

"Be sure to remember that, traitor..." he replied, shocking Macawi a great deal.

"Traitor?" Q questioned.

"Hmph... Didn't you know? That girl is from Navis. As for the reason she's been accepting missions which will ultimately doom her own people... Well, I don't care..." Clown Face then faded into the night with those final words.

A few hours later, both Macawi and Q had managed to escape their ACs, and were now awaiting a transport, which had been on standby a few miles west of the target area. The sky was beginning to give up to the slowly approaching sun. A battered Q watched the few remaining stars from atop a still floored Echoic, as an evenly bruised Macawi sat at his side doing the same. He pondered on whether or not to ask Macawi about what Omega had said. Truth be told, though they had spent a lot of time together, they had never shared much background information with one another.

"Q... About that..." she suddenly exhaled.

"Don't worry about it." Q said as he saw their Cranwell making its way in the distance. Thankfully, Navis was too busy to bother with sending in reinforcements. "You said you needed more time. I'll give you that."

"Thank you, Q..." Macawi whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder for a short rest.

The early morning streets of Mirage's capital city were bustling with lively activity as usual, and riding in his sleek and dark limo, Kisaragi had just returned from sharing yet another 'breakfast' with Victoria Eisenhower. A monitor fell before him at the press of a button, displaying his company logo. He had decided to check up on the status of his coming plans.

"What is it now...?" the voice of a clearly irritated Zen then rang out.

"Still in a bad mood, are we?" Kisaragi reached for a glass and went through his usual ritual when dealing with the Ancient. "Well, if it's any consolation, I haven't had the best day myself. Vivi... she can be rather cruel when need be..." he then commented as he loosened the tie of his ivory business suit. "Still, if her ambitions didn't interfere with my own, I'd be rather tempted to court that 'fine wine'."

"..." A mild sigh could then be heard emanating from the limo's speakers at the comment.

"You know it was the only option I had when she put me in such a position, Zenobis. Besides, it's gotten us far closer to the next prize than your previous contract." Kisaragi took in a sip and watched the people of Attilis go about their minuscule endeavors through his tinted windows. "Victoria and I came to an understanding, one she's blindly agreed to. She still believes you are Zeal's son... Just like those other fools... Because of that, they won't make any moves against you, at the same time, however, they will do whatever it takes to gain your loyalty."

"Much like you are doing now...?"

"Hmph, touché, Zenobis. Listen, I know how angry you are about my choice... Hmph, I still have the marks around my throat to prove that." Kisaragi then stated as he caressed his still sore throat. "Victoria only wants whatever secrets 'Zeal' managed to obtain from the other Layered before leveling it. She has no idea... The real scope of the situation. However..."

"Navis... That band of terrorists I evicted as well..."

"Correct..."

"It's no coincidence they built their base right along that break of earth... Right where you believe an old weapons facility is located. No doubt they'll try to reclaim it... I'll station a squad of Phantoms to defend the area while we prepare for the excavations."

"You're sending them out so soon?"

"Why not? They'll be ready for their first offensive assignment soon as well. The pilots we've chosen have already gotten a feel for the machines, and are doing well in the latest series of tests. At this rate, you'll be having your long-awaited reunion, Mr. Wards. Far sooner than even I had expected."

"..." Zen only offered cold silence to the comment. "And what of the peace treaty proposal?"

"I still don't see what it will accomplish... We both know the corporations won't comply..."

"At the very least, it will buy more time."

"I'll think about it..." Kisaragi then exhaled. "By the way, I've also hired a Raven to destroy the sewer defenses Crest so hastily set up at Bayload."

"Why?"

"Heh, use your imagination, my friend."

"Who did you send?"

"A very faithful Raven by the name of Call Limit. He's served us well in the past."

"Hot Rod. We've met back at the Ark. He's a citizen of Kisaragi, better, a loyalist..."

"Yes, I suggest you and he get to know each other a bit more. Along with two other Ravens whose loyalties are to Kisaragi."

"For the real mission, eh?"

"Correct."

"And these other pilots?" Zen then asked.

"I'm sending the data now."

"Corpse Fool and Alligator... Very well, I'll make sure to go over the mission details with them. As you said, Victoria has already modified my contract, allowing me more freedom within Mirage's ranks. My current mission is to take down the defense force at the mine. I'm actually en route now... I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Once the final line has been broken, Navis will have no choice but to call in its remaining reinforcements. Afterwards, I'm sure Victoria will send me back in to secure and clear out the mine itself. It'll be the perfect opportunity for me to survey the layout, and determine which ancient faction the facility there once belonged to.

"You said it was most likely a Federation of Earth facility. However, we've never really gone into the details of the other powers of your time. Care to fill me in?"

"That can wait... What's important is securing the new resource. It should take no longer than two weeks before all that can happen, when Mirage's recon teams are clear to move in and begin their initial surveys. We'll make our move just before that time."

"Hmph... Good man."

**Act: 2**

Deep within the heart of the Nucleo area, the very reason the new war had begun, the very reason it had gotten so far out of hand. Borbos Mine was not fitting of its name, a harsh and tired battlefield was what this place had become, a witness to many battles against early Mirage raids. Yet, none succeeded, not a single unit managed to go beyond the last defensive point, which was the mine itself. Within the mine, Ishi Nakushite, who had somehow survived the attack on Bayload and had been reorganizing Navis forces as best he could. Being one of the few surviving executives of the already defeated company, he was 'given' the position he had one day hoped to earn. Though it may not have come about as he envisioned, it was now up to him to somehow save Navis, who stood alone. Not even OAE would respond to his constant pleas for assistance. There was only one option left: A Raven. And he had managed to obtain Pin Fire, who had been holding off Mirage forces for well over a week.

"Pin Fire, or rather, Mr. McKinley." Ishi called as he approached the makeshift garage his people had setup within the underground mine in order to supply the Raven's AC. Surrounded by fellow corporate survivors, he offered a hand to the pilot, an older, veteran Raven. The muscular man appeared to be in his mid forties; the streaks of grey running across the sides of his short, blonde hair and beard told a tale of his experiences.

"What brings you gentlemen down here?" Pin Fire then asked as he got up from the chair he'd been sitting in. The Raven then put aside his tobacco pipe, accepting the gesture offered to him. Pin Fire was a hardened man, and warrior, but he was also a very respectful one. It was surely one of the reasons he received so much admiration back at the Ark.

"You've been really pushing both your machine and body to the limit, holding off Mirage for so long is not by any means an easy task." Ishi stated. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'll hold up as long as you can supply my AC." Pin Fire replied as he looked to the quad.

"I wish we could have secured more Ravens to assist you, however, once Crest gained full control over Bayload, company finance went to hell. Rumors have it that they're actually trying to secure our company's remaining financial reserves..."

"I guess the stories I heard about their money situation were true after all."

"I told you!" A voice then called out from atop the tiger-camouflaged AC known as Bullet Life. Standing on heavy, Mirage, quad legs, the mech's Lemur2 arms were both outfitted with the most deadly of machine guns: Fingers. They were Bullet Life's signature, that, along with the very popular Wasp head. The mech was also the proud bearer of a deadly back-mounted chain gun, micro missile launcher, and extensions of the same brand.

"Son?"

"I knew that Crest would start to feel the heat from all the bold steps they've taken these past months." The Raven's twenty year old son then said as he exited Bullet Life and made his way down the boarding ramp stationed around the mech. The young man had his father's features, minus the grey, and his blonde hair reached for his shoulders.

"Ah, hello, Connor." Ishi said as he offered a hand. One that wasn't accepted until Pin Fire gave his son a glare.

"How long do you people intend to hold out here?" Connor then asked the bunch of 'suits' before him.

"Connor..." Pin Fire mumbled.

"I'm sorry, father. But I just don't see how long this can go on." Connor then gave his blue eyes to Ishi. "My father has provided his services, as per each contract, but these contracts also promised support in the form of MT squads. And after that last attack, you're down to about two dozen operable MTs. I say my father's time here is over after his next defense."

"You're out of line, Connor." Pin Fire then said as he stroked his beard, taking in the facts.

"No, it's quite alright. His concerns are valid." Ishi responded. "However, you must realize that we intend to fight until the very end if necessary. Our homes and families are worth it... Also, we still have trump cards to play... All we ask, is that your father help us hold on for just a bit longer."

"I don't see any 'trump cards' around here..." Connor then mumbled.

"Actually, you should be well aware of the fact that 'something' of power lies here... it's what both Mirage and Crest want so desperately. The other is back at-"

"Sir, I don't see the need to go into such details." one of the executives in Ishi's presence then cut in.

"Excuse my son's impulsive manners, he gets it from his late mother."

"Father..." Connor lowered his head at the though of her.

"That's not a bad thing, son." Pin Fire then said with a warm smile, which his son returned.

"CONTACT! CONTACT! UNIDENTIFIED AC RAPIDILY APPROACHING CHECKPOINT A!"

"Damn, Mirage!" Ishi sneered at the blaring alert.

"Sir, we should take cover."

"Go on." Pin fire agreed. "Though I don't intend to let this place be overrun, you should listen to your associates." Ishi gave the Raven a nod and followed his people off.

"Bloody hell, father! How long are you going to continue taking contracts to defend this place?" Connor barked as he followed a camouflaged, flight-suited, Pin Fire up the ramp and atop his AC. "Navis is doomed. Not even you'll be able to hold off once Mirage begins sending in their main forces, which is surely to include multiple ACs."

"I know that, son... And you know that as a Raven, I must give my all until this contract is up." Pin Fire gave up a sigh, signaling his compliance. "Which is tonight, actually."

"So, you're not picking up another contract after you take out this new AC?"

"That's correct. Besides, as it was with your mother, I can't win against those eyes."

"Good show, old man! And with the money you've earned from the week, we're pretty much set for life. Why don't we let loose tonight. Like back when mom was still..."

"That sounds like a splendid idea. Afterwards, we can use some of the credits to get you your own AC. It's about time you did some training with a unit other than my own, don't you think?"

"Heh, right. You get ready, I'm gonna run a check on the target AC. Once we get an ID, I'll send you the data. Like the last ACs, I'm sure this one won't be much of a problem by the time it reaches the final line."

Under a searing sun, and across the heated, mountain-laced horizon, a black, bulky, 'mirage' was coming to life as it zoomed into view. The Navis soldiers stationed at the first checkpoint were already prepared for the coming threat. A group of bazooka toting MTs, a multitude of attack choppers, and even a large number of infantry. Navis was surely on its final leg, but the resolve these soldiers possessed had only intensified in the recent days. Of course, there were those among them who didn't want anything to do with fighting, but with their homes destroyed, there was nothing left for many of them.

"All troops, prepare to fire on my command." a proud voice ordered from a command MT standing in the rear. As the shimmering black and red AC came in range, the commander prepared to give the order. That was, until the mech went into a slide and stopped in the distance before the company. The ominous mech's pilot then opened a channel.

"Those who don't wish to throw away their lives for a false cause... Withdraw now... There is no shame in wanting to survive." Zen's voice slithered across the waves. Several of the troops thought about the situation, especially since the AC looked to be more than a match for them. Some felt insulted by the offer, while others actually began to withdraw.

"What? Where are you going?" the commander shouted to the ones leaving their positions. "Cowards!"

"Commander, what's the point of fighting for those who don't have anything left to fight for..." one of the pilots called over the radio before getting off his MT.

"This is treason! You'll all be executed for this!" the commander then screamed from his mech as several groups of men and women hopped into trucks and left the area.

Sin Replica then turned its duel visor towards those remaining. "And for the rest of you... who intend to fight..." Sin Replica's boosters began to roar furiously, and the AC exploded towards the first checkpoint.

"All systems are green." Bullet Life was now prepped and ready for combat. Pin Fire locked his helmet on and placed a hand on the picture that was taped to the side of his cockpit wall. It was a picture of a radiant blonde, smiling as if her heart knew no bounds. "Wish me luck, dear."

"Father!" Connor suddenly called in from the station on the ramp. "ID confirmed from the third line!"

"The third defense line has already engaged?" Pin Fire couldn't believe the target was moving so quickly, as the tank battalion on the third line should have given it at least some difficulty.

"That's because it's that guy... The one we've been hearing about. The AC is Sin Replica..."

"Hmph, Zen... It seems Mirage is taking things seriously if they're sending that Raven. No matter, he'll still fall like the rest. The strategy I've employed using this facility's structure hasn't failed me yet."

"Father, hold on a minute! We both know he isn't like the others! That guy is-"

"Connor! It doesn't matter what the opposition may be. My job is to defend this mine, and I will complete my mission, is that clear?"

"Fine... At least let me support you with one of the MTs stationed here."

"Have you forgotten? Those machines were sent to the front after that last attack. Hmph, it pains me to think you've lost faith in my ability so easily."

"That's not true... I'm sorry for doubting you..." Connor put his fears aside and forced a swell of confidence into his chest. "Give 'em hell, pop!"

"You got it, son." Pin Fire called back as Bullet Life crawled onto the supply elevator and headed up.

The defense lines leading to the mine had all been devastated. MTs, choppers, tanks, soldiers, all broken in wake of Sin Replica's wave of destruction. As the AC made its way through a man-made tunnel, the mine's entrance could be seen a short distance away. Zen's attention was suddenly called by a small band of brave (and foolish) soldiers firing their antipersonnel weaponry at his mech. Zen simply shook his head slightly and ignored the attackers as Sin Replica boosted off towards the target area. The dark mech then took, what some back at Mirage would consider, 'momentous' steps onto the Mine grounds. Never has Mirage gotten so close to the prize, and Sin Replica was greeted by a swarm of defense pods, which were easily dealt with, the task leaving the AC's M2 spent and tossed aside.

"Your time is at hand, Raven!" a voice suddenly declared from behind. Bullet Life had crept onto the scene, taking a back route in order to push its prey further into its 'trap'. Pin Fire's blue eyes narrowed, and his AC went into Over Boost towards the enemy before him. With the click of a trigger, a large salvo of micro missiles were released upon Sin Replica, who in turn did the exact same. Several of the warheads collided, causing a boom of angry carnage. Another launch wouldn't be countered so easily this time, as Zen had emptied out its last remaining Kinnara, jettisoning it in mid-evasion. "Hmph..." Pin Fire smirked. His tactic of engaging an AC after putting it through the natural gauntlet the terrain provided was paying off yet again. The target AC would either by too damaged to put up a decent fight, have very little ammo remaining to put up a long one, or better, both.

"The outcome was decided before the battle even began! My AC can't be beaten!" Pin Fire proclaimed as he tore into his target's armor with flurries of duel Finger blasts, leaving the front of its Core and shoulders ruined. Sin Replica quickly escaped the ditch-like enclosure that lead into the mine, and crashed hard into one of the steel bars above while doing so. The AC then took to the higher grounds, where several storage hangers were situated. However, Bullet Life didn't follow; an AC outfitted with such powerful rapid-fire weaponry should have pursued, pressed hard, never allowing its target room to breathe. Unless...

_So, that's your strategy... _Zen thought to himself. Down to only a Pixie3 and EO, Zen knew melee was out of the question, as Bullet Life would have rendered his AC to scrap before he got close enough. There was a good chance of using its speed to get in from behind, but Pin Fire was using the mine's enclosure to guard itself. Using the hangers as its own form of cover, Sin Replica began pegging Bullet Life with short bursts of precise machine gun fire, who countered with micro missile barrages and chain gun fueled rage. Cover was running low, and there were only a few hangers still standing. Having emptied out its lightweight micro launcher and extensions, Pin Fire had them relieved of their duties.

"Hm, I'm taking in more damage then expected... He's taking his time with this as well... Smart, very professional indeed. It seems I can't count on you to make the same mistakes as the others. But I've already prepared for a battle against you..." Bullet Life took to the air and began to unleash another flurry of Finger fire, destroying more hangers in the process. Sin Replica strafed to the side while returning fire,and using its free arm to protect its already damaged Core (specifically, the left breastplate from some reason). A series of rounds then tore into Bullet Life's head and Core, leaving behind their own scars upon Pin Fire's mech.

"What's wrong...? Afraid to pull your head out of the sand for more than five seconds?" Zen taunted. He knew if he could get Bullet Life out in the open he could finish the battle.

"Stay calm... Stay calm..." Pin Fire repeated to himself over and over as the two continued to trade shots every time Bullet Life emerged from the 'ditch'. Using distance, and counting on the Finger's inability to match his own machine gun's range, Zen was beginning to turn the battle around at a pace he was now setting. Upon the quad's next rising, a series of EO streams fried a knee joint. "I can't have miscalculated! What's going wrong?" Pin Fire then shouted.

"Father! You need to pull back, he's trying to wear you down." Connor was watching the battle from his station inside the mine. "He's using your own strategy against you!"

"You forgot to account for the fact that while you may be able to use the layout of this mine against your opponent, the same can be done to you if the enemy has enough speed, ammo, and defense." Zen then confirmed, almost as if he had heard Connor's words. "And unfortunately for you, I possess them all... Hmph, you cannot defeat me with such pathetic, childish tactics..." Zen then added as he casually popped a dislocated shoulder back in place.

"Raven!" Losing the cool that had gotten him so far, Pin Fire had his AC take to the air and let all hell loose upon Sin Replica, many of the shots falling short due to the black mech's speed. Also, by leaving the security of the 'ditch', Pin Fire had also given up the security it provided, especially to Bullet Life's backside as the AC used its Atlas' Over Boost to catch a fleeting target. Suddenly, Sin Replica cut short its escape, leaving Pin Fire to overshoot his attack. As Bullet Life flew overhead, Zen used his MG to ravage the AC's back and lightly armored underside with shimmering streams of lead, destroying one of the Gull and leg boosters in the process. A series of tiny explosions were the result of the booster damage, and Bullet Life crashed hard to the rocky grounds just before the Mine, the impact completely breaking two of its already damage legs in the process. "How can this be?" a shocked Pin Fire asked the picture of his wife, almost as if he expected a response.

"Father, get out of there!" Connor screamed over the radio. "Hurry!"

"It's too late, son..." Pin Fire called back as he watched Sin Replica slowly walking his direction. He then activated his back-mounted chain gun in preparation for one last 'hurrah' against the oncoming beast. "Sorry, it looks like our plans for toni-" The transmission was suddenly taken over by the roars of Pixie3 rounds as they tore into the quad's Core. Bullet Life wobbled with each ping and puncture until the Core imploded from within.

"FATHER!" Connor cried over the radio as Ishi appeared, pulling the young man away from the station, all while his own people were doing the very same to him. "No... NO!"

"Connor! Connor, we must leave this place until reinforcements arrive!" Ishi shouted. "If you want to avenge your father, then come with us to Cag City!"

"If not for your foolish request, this wouldn't have..." Connor then came to a conclusion, not realizing he had Ishi by the collar. "No... It's his fault..." he whispered as he let Ishi fall into the arms of his associates, approaching the station once again. "You son of a bitch... I swear upon my very soul... I will kill you for what you've done on this day..." he whispered, as he then destroyed the monitor displaying Sin Replica with a hate fueled fist.

Crest's Lectus Plains staging base was down to only just enough bodies to keep the place in working order. The bulk of the regional campaign had already moved on to set up a smaller, discrete base near the Ruga Canyon area, much closer to Borbos mine. A few miles north of the base, a small detachment of heavily armored MTs were stomping their way across the rocky earth. In the rear of this group, two identical, lightweight quads. These now dessert camouflaged, Chimera lugging ACs belonged to Rook and Bishop, the last Ravens added to the regional campaign. They volunteered to watch over the base until all supplies were successfully transported to the new grounds, and would escort the last batch of troops, many of which had just been transferred to the regional squad as back up for the Borbos Mine raid.

"..." A short distance away, Duel Face was approaching the last squad, who for some reason, requested he return in order to help escort the new troops. An attempt to boost morale is what he had been told, but the dark eyes this man wore told that he wasn't so easily deceived, if ever... The moment the migrating machines appeared on his main monitor, huge streams of energy filled the air. "Hmph... It's a trap..." Duel Face strafed from left to right, evading the streams of Chimera beams, which were soon followed by bazooka rounds from the clusters of MTs.

"Ha, looks like you owe me, bro!" Rook called from the AC known as Checkmate. "I told you that he wouldn't fall for it."

"Yeah, yeah..." Bishop responded from his identical AC, Shogi. "We should have just did what Harriman ordered and shot the guy in his sleep." he then mentioned as he continued firing his back-mounted Chimera at a speeding Duel Face.

"And miss taking out the Ark's top-ranker with an audience this big?" Rook bit down at the fact Duel Face had gotten so close, and he began pulling back his mech, allowing the MTs to get a better view just in case he scored a lucky shot.

"Ha ha. You're right." Bishop activated his illegal (and recently acquired) Crow extensions and disappeared from radar, and his brother soon followed.

"I won't ask why..." Genobee then said as Duel Face ripped into the first group of MTs in its blade range. "Just show me the power Harriman has put so much faith in..." Duel Face took to the air and called upon its heavy grenade launcher, firing a manual round powerful enough to destroy four MTs in a single shot. As the launcher retracted, a shower of machine gun fire filled the air as the twin quads had appeared beside his AC, pegging it with bullets.

"Not even you can stand up to this kind of firepower!" Rook shouted as Duel Face escaped the walls of pain the two machines were capable of creating with their weapons arms' secondary functions.

"Well, look at that... We've got 'em on the run." Bishop called as the ACs took to the ground, boosting after a seemingly fleeing Duel Face, which brought down two more MTs in its path with an accurate series of rounds from its rifle.

"Fry 'em!" Rook ordered as his Chimera took the stage once again. Of course, his brother then did the same, and the two began firing the weapon's multi-barreled beams of death. After a series of close calls, Duel Face activated its blade and spun about wildly between two more MTs in its path, splitting them both in half during the spin by. The explosion caused by the two were immediately taken advantage of as a huge grenade round flew from the fresh blaze, connecting dead on with a hungry Checkmate, knocking the lightweight quad back, and taking an arm off in the process. "Aagh!"

"Whoa!" Bishop then shouted as Duel Face erupted only a few seconds behind the round and pulled off another one of its infamous spinning slashes, this time turning the heads and back mounts of both quads into molten mutations in the maneuver. Duel Face then continued on and engaged the remaining MTs.

"Ugh... He's playing us..." Rook then grumbled as he banged on his poorly responding LCD. "I swore that after that last embarrassment that I'd never-"

"He obviously things lightly of us... You wanna bring him back to reality by using it now?"

"We might have to, but let's get close enough so it'll look like one of us scored a hit."

"Right." Bishop exhaled though a big grin. "But we'd better hurry, there aren't many MTs left.

"...Still at it...?" Genobee asked the two as more machine gun fire blazed his way, destroying one of the MTs he had been fighting.

"Hey! C-Check your fire!" another MT pilot then barked over the waves.

"Bastard! Don't think you've beaten us so easily!" Rook shouted as he fired off his remaining MG arm at the midnight machine in his fuzzy sights.

"Hmph..." Duel Face went to the air, the trails of bullets and bazooka rounds colored the skies in tail as both of the AC's grenade launchers fell over its shoulders simultaneously, shocking both quad pilots. It was time Duel Face displayed one of Yoko Tachibana's gifts, and that it did. The AC fire off both massive rounds which sent it rearing back, almost to the point of flipping over.

"Nooo!" the twins screamed as one; the round decimated both their ACs as one, also. The MTs began to pull back at the sigh of Duel Face glaring it heinous mono eye's crimson death.

"Fall back!" another MT pilot screamed, as the few remaining units began to withdraw.

"Not bad..." Bishop then coughed over the comm. Duel Face spun to see the heavily damaged ACs in its wake, both their Cores and front legs laid to waste and smoldering. "However... Just in case we couldn't take you down the old-fashioned way, Rook here gave Duel Face a little 'gift' the other night. Ain't that right, bro?"

"..." Genobee's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"Right you are!" Rook managed to respond back through his own static. The pilot then raised a remote in hand, his finger poised to press the button. "Go join Agraya in hell!"

BOOOM!

"What?" Rook shouted, as the explosion hadn't originated from Duel Face, but from the AC that stood a few yards beside his own. He then saw Shogi's ID vanish from sight, and if that weren't enough, Checkmate's barely operational secondary camera confirm his fears, as Shogi's cockpit had ballooned from the massive explosion that took place from within; a few openings about the Core furiously flushed out flames and blackness. "BISHOOOP!"

"Hmph, did you really think I would ever be foolish enough to trust anyone to maintenance my AC other than Agraya and myself. I discovered your 'gift'... and simply returned it..."

"I... I... You made me kill my own..." Rook was utterly shattered by the event, and rightfully so.

"Worry not... I'll allow you to join him now..." Duel Face raced towards the young Raven with its plasma blade reared back for a superheated piercing.

"Whaaaaagghhh!" Rook howled as the plasma worked its way into his cockpit and consumed his being entirely.

"..." Duel Face retrieved its still alit plasma blade from the now molten Core of Checkmate, and the liquid metals spilled freely from the motion. Suddenly, an energy round slammed into the black AC's shoulder, knocking it back a step. Another battalion of mechs were on the way, three of them were red, lightweight, biped ACs. "More? And with no IDs... Harriman... He must have forced Yoko's hand again..." Genobee knew he didn't have enough ammo left for an extended battle, but he didn't care about it. Duel Face simply lowered both its grenade launchers and took off towards the 'enemy'.

As was always the case with his fighting style, Genobee offered no enemy his full attention. Duel Face darted about, attacking them all as often as possible. The MTs consisted of bazooka and sniper classes, the latter managing to score a few blows before being tossed to pieces by grenade rounds. Duel Face even managed to rip across the Core of one of the red ACs, which had all possessed a similar designed and weapons load: Extra back boosters, a lightweight blade, Crow extensions, and Crest's rare laser rifle. The designs themselves consisted of only the most basic of Crest's lightweight AC parts, but their speed was a problem. Surely, these were Harriman's 'finishers'... More than likely this was all going to plan...

Duel Face began falling back, having destroyed well over two dozen MTs, and even dealing significant damage to the three ACs in the process. However, his ammo appeared to have been spent as his AC's rifle fell hard to the ground at its curved feet.

"You fought well, Genobee. Worthy of the Ark's 'number one' Raven. But your time is up." the pilot of one of the Crest ACs said over the radio as his mech approached with its blade at the ready. "Tell you what... I'll let you decide the finishing blow."

"...Hmph... How generous of you..." Genobee whispered back, and Duel Face quickly drew a mini grenade gun from its Hanger Core and blew the 'belly' of the AC wide open. But not the one on approach, Genobee had attacked the AC he had damaged the most at that point, destroying it completely in a single shot.

"Take him out!" the enraged pilot shouted to his remaining comrade. The Raven had no intentions of dying there. However, before Duel Face could fire another round, a blade tore the mech's right hand clean off. In response, the AC boosted in reverse as the other two machines rapidly followed with their blades prepped.

"Outta my way, boss!" the voice of Trance then filled Genobee's ears. Without a second thought, Duel Face jumped into the air, revealing a sprinting, blade arm wielding, Delirium. With its own Crow extensions active, the AC hadn't been detected, and as the two mechs in its sights flew in pursuit of Genobee, Delirium leapt between them, using its blades to joust their Cores in the process. All three machines came slamming down to the earth, and Delirium shut off its blade and hopped away before the destruction of the two claimed its own metals.

"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, now did you, boss?" Trance then shouted.

"I told you all to remain at the new base until further orders..."

"Heh... Ha ha ha, did you really think we didn't suspect they were calling you into a trap?" Delirium then approached Duel Face slowly, the AC almost lumbering like a rabid beast at Trance's command. "Baron and Momma stayed behind... I'm the only one who had the balls to disobey you." Trance's tone then became almost sane. "Besides... We've walked through the fires of hell together once already. You really think I'd let you go back alone?"

"Trance..." Genobee didn't know how to respond for a moment. "Mirage's experiments on the two of us... You still hold on to those memories?"

"I don't respond to hell the way you do." Trance took off his helmet and popped a few relaxers into his abnormally raging system. "I share my pain! Hee heh, so you had better not let your guard down, not even around me... Heh..." The purple AC then turned is sickly hued mono eye to the MTs fading into the distance. "Be right back." Trance then sung as Delirium exploded after the retreating unit. "Oh, and I suggest you tell the others about Agraya before its hits the Net News, especially Momma."

"Of course..." Genobee then answered as he looked to the slightly charred picture of himself and Agraya, which he had put up on his cockpit wall. "Stay with me..." He whispered, and with almost a hint of compassion in his eyes.

"...?" Surrounded by wastelands, Exus stood alone. Etzam was confused by the fact that Agraya wasn't there to meet her. The red Raven then checked her AC's computer to make sure she was at the proper coordinates. "Agraya... Where in the world are you?" Etzam then whispered to herself as huge waves of dust continued to wash across the barren lands.

Next Chapter: Movers and Shakers


	26. Movers and Shakers

Chapter 26: Movers and Shakers

**Act: 1**

An ever-growing worry continued to build within Etzam's heart as she stood beside her kneeling AC. The time had been long forgotten, or even cared for, and her string of mails were all met with the same nothingness that was the area around her.

"Energy source detected." Exus suddenly warned. "The unit is an unregistered AC. Etzam, please board and prepare for a potential combat situation."

"Agraya..." Etzam exhaled with a healthy gust of relief. She ignored the 'smart' computer's warning and made her way, until, the sight of the speeding machine brought her steps to a halt. The AC on approach wasn't Red Star, not at all. Its grey and purple color scheme, the unique Core, it could have only been one person. "Ingrid..." The red Raven then exhaled in a less than vigorous breath.

A few moments later, the two female pilots were face to face. Ingrid moved aside the strands of black hair which had blown over her cruel, red eyes. Within those eyes, there was something Etzam hadn't noticed during their last encounter. It appeared as if they were calling for something, for someone.

"Why are you here, Ingrid?" Etzam then asked in a serious tone.

"Elza, come." Ingrid approached her 'sister' with open arms, prepared for an embrace. The thought of which, sent the intended recipient a few uncomfortable steps back. This rejection left a sour taste in Ingrid's mouth, and before thinking, she childishly returned the venom. "Hmph, fine... Agraya's dead..." she heartlessly blurted out.

"W-WHAT!?" Etzam cried out. The force of those words sent the Raven into a stagger, then, a complete fall. Ingrid hissed at her own error and went to comfort Etzam, getting on her knees and placing gentle hands on the Raven's trembling shoulders. "No. Nooo..." Etzam cried in whispers, and her sorrow quickly reached for the reigns of doubt. "I don't believe you!" It was her poor attempt at holding onto a false truth, for however short it was, Agraya was alive in that moment.

"..." Ingrid's savage eyes cared not for it, so she sealed them and hugged the emotionally crushed Etzam, dearly, respectfully. Etzam released her sorrow in waves, from crying, to down right sobbing. Not many could have endured the moment without shedding tears of their own, yet it seemed that Ingrid had none left, not even for Agraya.

"How!?" Etzam cried from within Ingrid's embrace. "When!?" she demanded to know.

"During a recent assignment at Bayload. It seems she was tricked into coming, and was ambushed by a Raven already on scene..."

"Who killed her..." a vengeful Etzam then asked.

"It doesn't matter, because they're just as dead. Now, allow me to avenger our sister..." Ingrid then calmly requested.

"WHO!?" Etzam roared as she raised her head, revealing her own savage eyes.

"Very well... My sources say that Sin Replica was seen leaving the area immediately upon Red Star's destruction."

"Z-Zen!?" The savagery that had so furiously taken hold of her had fallen that quickly, sending Etzam back a few stages in her sorrow. "That's a lie! He couldn't have... He wouldn't-"

"What? Deceive someone? Kill them? He's a Raven. Hmph, a man..." Ingrid stated, as she then helped Etzam to her feet. "It's all they know. However, as I said, I'll be the one to avenger her. Grieve, Elza... Grieve for both of us, for I haven't the ability anymore." Without another word, Ingrid kissed Etzam on her forehead then headed back to her machine.

"No..." Etzam whispered, causing Ingrid to stop. "I... I have to see him. I have to know if this is true... His own words..."

"You don't trust me, Elza?" Ingrid queried without turning to face her. No vocal response was made on Etzam's part, but without even looking, Ingrid knew she was probably holding herself, not only doubting her, but everything. "Tell me, what will you do if he confirms this?"

"What I must..." A partially renewed Etzam firmly responded.

"That's fine. But make no mistake... If you falter, I'll be the one to do it."

"This is my responsibility..." Etzam then declared. "Besides... wasn't that Raven a part of your plans?"

"Hm, I see you remembered that statement... But plans do change, Elza. Aside from killing our dear sister, that bastard overran my base of operations when I was away, then handed the area to Kisaragi. He's nothing more than a corporate lackey, Elza." Ingrid then looked back, and to her surprise, noticed that Etzam was already boarding her own AC.

"Right now, none of that matters. None of it..." Etzam said before getting her machine powered. Without another word to Ingrid, she had Exus takeoff across the wastelands. An assortment of emotions had been having their way with her for sometime now, but there was one she hadn't given herself to, not completely. Not until that very moment. "Zenn..." she then hissed through tightly clenched teeth, as a final tear slid down her cheek.

Tokishiro Kisaragi, a man who felt the embrace of invincibility slowly growing more intense, watched over his city, a glass of luxury at his side. It was the birth of a new day, one that had already injected its many needs into his schedule. His 'partner' had already dealt with the defenses at the Mine, and had even managed to destroy the power supply a short time afterwards. Though, Zen had to pull out due to a large number of Navis reinforcements, the Ancient had confirmed all he needed. The facility was indeed a massive weapons factory. The thought of its technology in his hands almost made Kisaragi succumb to the desire to let out his finest impersonation of villainous cackle. Even so, he hardly considered himself to be a villain... Mirage forces were currently dealing with the Navis reinforcements that had been summoned; they had no chance of winning the battle against Victoria's limitless forces.

"Time..." Kisaragi then whispered, as he stared at the rum-splashed ice cubes in the glass held before his eyes.

"Mr. Kisaragi!" a voice then called immediately behind the boom of his office doors flying open.

"What event could have possibly warranted such an entrance, I wonder?" Kisaragi then turned to see his dainty, personal secretary. The expression this attractive young woman wore was quite the opposite of what he had expected to accompany the outburst. As a matter of fact, she seemed excited, better, starry-eyed... "Well?" Kisaragi's sharp eyes asked the same.

"Haven't you heard!?" she then clamored. "Sir, it's all over the Net, the news!"

"Hm..." Kisaragi raised a brow; he didn't enjoy surprises, at least, not when the term placed him among the 'surprised'. He activated the series of monitors across the right wall of his office, and they systematically awakened from their slumber, all yawning the same image, an image which resulted in Kisaragi spraying forth the sip of liquor that had been intended for his tastes, not the carpet...

"S-Sir?" the young aid then whispered. The sight of her well-mannered boss spitting his drink about the place was indeed a shocking sight for her to behold.

"F-F-Fa-Father...?" Kisaragi managed to say through his own rare state of stupor.

"Isn't this amazing, sir? It seems after his recovery he went right to business. I guess he told the doctors and staff to keep quite in order to get just this kind of impact."

The day's top story was being replayed on almost every channel. Takeshi Kisaragi, the true head of the Kisaragi corporation, had made an announcement not only to the public, but to all corporations, big and small. An obviously disturbed Kisaragi then turned up the volume to hear his father's words, though, the 'Peace Treaty' graphic plastered about by each corresponding network was more than enough to tell him what was going on.

"Researching lost technologies must be conducted with the utmost of care, as it is too easy to misuse what is learned for the wrong purpose." The man was no longer a shadow of his former self, he was full of color and life, almost more so than ever, as he delivered his proposal to the corporations. Surely, both Victoria and Harriman were just as jaw-dropped along with the rest of the professional world. "An agreement should be reached wherein current hostilities are halted, and all future investigations of lost technologies are discontinued." he finished. Takeshi was then immediately escorted off by a number of his most trusted employees as the mike-armed reporters begged for more.

"Have one of my jets prepped." Kisaragi then ordered. "There's something I must tend to..."

"But, sir. Your father is on his way back as we speak. Don't you wish to-"

"I will not repeat myself!" Kisaragi then barked, shrinking her a few inches as he did.

"Y-Yes, sir!" was all he heard as she scampered off.

"Zenobis!" Kisaragi growled as he slammed a fist against his desk, which resulted in a temporary short of power to its monitor. "It seems you've been far more 'busy' then I had thought... Well played." After a moment of collecting himself, and a flick of his oil-black hair, Kisaragi headed for the door, where several of his own loyal associates were already gathering. "Be that as it may, you are sorely mistaken if you think this will guarantee her safe and immediate return. This is MY corporation... MY will..."

Within the Ravens' Ark, an Arena battle had demanded the attention of the majority of its inhabitants. A fierce battle was being fought, and it's participants were both putting on a violent show. The two ACs were spitting machine gun fire across the large man-made battleground in an attempt to slay one another. Sin Replica was damaged to a degree that warranted its pilot's attention, however, the same could have been said for the second machine, Bullet Life. Though the original had been destroyed, Connor had built a new machine to carry on the name and legacy.

"I can't let you win!" Connor, rather, Pin Fire, screamed from his sparking, headless machine; its duel Fingers spraying the entire Arena with furious lead as Sin Replica darted about. He had wagered his soul on this act of revenge, his honor, and his family's. Bullet Life, thanks to Ishi, had been equipped with an infamous OP-Intensify device, not only allowing the AC special abilities (such as firing back-mounted cannons on the fly), it granted the AC an incredible boost of power in all its functions. Even so, history was again repeating itself... While Pin Fire did have the upper hand at the start, Sin Replica had once again managed to turn the tide in a moments notice. Enraged at the thought of such a defeat, Pin Fire pressed forward with guns blazing, and believing that somehow, his father would give him that extra bit of strength which would fall the hated enemy in his sights. It never came...

BOOM!!!

"No!" The sound of Bullet Life's (already critical) generator exploding brought its pilot's dream to an end. "How can this be!?" he literally cried as all his machine's functions slowly began to die from the loss of power. "Zen!" he quickly called over the fading radio. "Make no mistake, I will kill you!!" Pin Fire got no response as the bullet-riddled Sin Replica continued on toward the exiting gate, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Having been taken directly to its personal hanger, the mechanics who had previously been assigned to maintenance Replica were already hard at work on the battered mech. Even so, Zen would do a thorough check on the AC before moving out in it. After changing into something more casual, Zen made his way to the main garage, where he had promised to meet up with his newest 'associates', Call Limit, Agitator, and Dark Charm.

"Hey, nice match out there." Call Limit called out to the now fourth-ranked Raven as he saw him wading through the crowds of Ark inhabitants.

"Yeah." Zen replied as the four Ravens came together.

"Were you trying to impress me out there?" The female Raven known as Corpse Fool, teased.

"Not really." he playfully shot back.

"We should probably go over the plan one more time." the fourth Kisaragi Raven then suggested in his naturally deep voice. "Takeshi Kisaragi may have returned to run his corporation, but we are still under Tokishiro's command."

"Of course." Zen had found himself associated with a group of Kisaragi loyalist, and even though Takeshi was back, the mission to acquire the new resource hadn't lost its importance. Though, Zen's real plan was to totally eradicate the place, not claim it for the Kisaragi corporation. However, it was clear that Tokishiro had obviously taken that scenario into account, as it was surely the reason for putting the four together, just in case Zen tried something...

"We've gone over it enough, you bald ox!" Corpse Fool then barked. To go along with her sharp (and pierced) tongue, the young woman had a rather wicked appearance to her. Pale skin, short, spiky green hair, with purple highlights, and enough eyeshadow for two.

"Fine. If you die, I won't lose any sleep over it." Agitator was a hulking, muscular man, professional to the core. He couldn't stand slackers and loudmouths, which is why he and Corpse Fool didn't get along very well outside of their ACs.

"That's enough, both of you." The obvious mediator, Call Limit's orders were acknowledged, and the two Ravens backed down. The fit redhead then let out a sigh of relief, and offered Zen an embarrass-laced grin as he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "Like I said the other day..."

"I'll get used to it." Zen recalled with a light smile.

"Ravens!" The voice of Jack-O boomed from speakers throughout the entire Ark, his face appearing on several of the monitors about the huge facility. Attention wasn't being called, as always in Jack-O's case, it was demanded. For the first time since joining the Ark, Zen heard complete silence fill the place as all eyes focused on the silver-haired Raven. "Though each of you will receive a detailed report via mail, I wanted to make this statement personally." Jack-O's eyes held onto an intensity that told the viewers that something big was happening. Amanda, who could be seen standing just behind him, also shared a similar demeanor. "We've just learned that one of our organization's administrators has been engaging in illegal activities with Mirage. In order to preserve our neutrality, we have decided to enact drastic measures and replace ALL current administrators with new ones. Should any of you have a problem with this decision, the 'New Ark' has no need for you..." And with that, the monitor went blank, and the Ark immediately exploded into a vocal frenzy.

All Ark employees, especially Ravens, were shocked by the news. It was outrageous that Jack-O would make such a decree, in which it was obvious that he, and possibly Amanda, would be two of the Ark's new administrators. Cursing, blank disbelief, even a few laughs, everyone took it in their own way, and Zen simply narrowed his eyes and went into thought.

"This is some serious BS!" The Raven know as Shaky then barked. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I work for that arrogant jackass! The Ark's finished, and so am I. If you guys are smart, you'll join up with one of the corporations." he then said as he stormed off toward his AC.

"He's got a point. I hear Crest is taking good care of Ravens" another pilot then said aloud. Which got some serious attention from several Ravens around the hanger.

"For those of you who decide to leave, you're fools." Crow, the well-respected, and third-ranked Raven, then said. "Jack knows what he's doing. Who would you all rather run this place? Some sniveling penpushers, or a veteran Raven, who knows what our best interests are?" Crow's words were also taken in with a good deal of care, as a couple of Ravens who were prepared to leave came to a stop.

"What should we do, Zen?" Corpse Fool then asked amongst the endless clamor.

"...We leave..." Zen simply responded. And they made way, that was, until...

"ZEN!!!" Etzam's voice suddenly pierced through the garage's constant commotion. Zen turned only slightly in response, not wanting to face the Raven standing but a few yards behind him. "Did you really do it!? Did you kill Agraya!?"

"The hell is this?" Corpse Fool asked as she and her two comrades turned to discover a fuming Etzam.

"Answer me!!" the red Raven furiously demanded. Zen said nothing for the moment, and his head lowered slightly, almost, shamefully.

"...Let's go..." he then whispered to his group as he headed off without another word.

"Zen!?" Etzam cried out in disbelief.

"Get some counseling, lady." Corpse Fool then chuckled as she and the others followed Zen through the exit.

"Can't be..." Etzam tried to convince herself. "Zen..." she exhaled as she prepared to pursue him more directly. That was, until her arm was grabbed by another, in protest. Etzam was shocked to see Kass, a senior operator, who at one point so long ago, worked with Evangel, and to a certain degree, with Zen...

"Let him go, Etzam." The operator advised. "As a newly appointed administrator to the Ark, you shouldn't be seen making such a spectacle of yourself." the long-haired woman then mentioned as she shook her head side-to-side, displaying her clear disapproval.

"Administrator?" An understandably shocked Etzam then repeated. And it was just then that Etzam recalled where she had heard that voice. It was Kass who was assigned as her temporary operator during her last Bayload City contract.

"Haven't you been reading your mail?" After a quick survey of the obviously disordered Raven, Kass recanted the thought. "No, I guess you haven't..." she whispered. "The newly appointed administrators consist of Jack-O, who is obviously the head. Amanda, our senior pilot instructor, and lastly, yourself." Kass then offered her new superior a respectful bow. "As of this moment, I will effectively be working as both your operator and personal assistant." she finished before raising her head.

"I..." Etzam didn't need to read any mail to confirm Rain's info, as the stares she was receiving from the Ravens in her presence were enough. "I-I can't do this right now..." she admitted before running off and losing Kass in the crowd.

"Etzam!" Kass shouted to the fleeing pilot. "Etzam... It's time you grow up." Kass declared before disappearing amongst the crowd herself.

Zen entered Kisaragi's office, but wasn't greeted by the man in white had been dealing with since appearing on the scene. He was faced with the Kisaragi he had originally intended on dealing with, the more distinguish man in white, who would have allowed things to run far more smoothly then they had till that point. Takeshi Kisaragi and Zen shared a brief hug, and the two even chuckled a bit, despite the reality of the situation that lay ahead.

"It has been a while, 'old man'." Takeshi joked as he walked Zen to a seat before taking his own.

"That is has, old friend."

"I take it that I owe my 'recovery' to you?"

"Yes." Zen admitted with a nod. "I used an emergency nano-restoration procedure. They did their job, then decomposed into your blood stream. So there's no need to worry about traces or side effects." Neither of them bothered to go into the details as to how his illness came about, it was obvious from the beginning.

"I have no worries, Zenobis. At least, none concerning myself..." Takeshi sighed and interlocked his fingers before himself. "I've been going over the events which have transpired since my 'absence'." Another sigh told of his distaste of the recent happenings. "This new resource, the other corporations... My foolish son..."

"Where is he?" Zen asked with sharp eyes.

"He and a 'cabinet' of his followers have taken off. No doubt to run a splinter faction of the corporation. He has more than enough resources and support to do so, I'm afraid..."

"He can't!" Zen shouted in protest as he shot to his feet.

"What is it, Zenobis?"

"...Andra..." Zen exhaled as he gave his weight and sorrows to the desk before him. His palms trembled slightly as his eyes followed suit. "Takeshi, he's found her... She's alive..."

"What!?" the seemingly older man gasped as he too stood, and realized that there was only one place his son could have gotten the information regarding Andra Lo. He then slightly touched the back of his head at the thought. "Zenobis, when did this happen!?"

"It doesn't matter. He knows I helped you. In retaliation, he'll probably-

"No, he won't harm her. I know my son." Takeshi stated as he thought upon his cunning, overambitious offspring. "While he can be a devil when his ambitions dictate it, he's far from reckless. If anything, he'll hold onto her as his trump card. That way, should anything happen to you, and he doesn't manage to gain control of the new resource."

"He can walk away with Andra and her secrets..."

"Exactly."

"I won't allow this!" Zen shouted, as his intensifying pressure on the desk caused its monitor to crack down the middle, effectively killing all of its functions. Given her lifespan, Zen knew that Andra had already experienced more suffering than most could have fathomed. The thought of her being used as a guinea pig in yet another era almost brought him to tears. "Not again..."

"Please, try and calm yourself, Zenobis." Takeshi advised as he placed a hand on the Ancient's shoulder. "I won't allow it to happen either." he added in support. "Still, this information wasn't in any of the corporation's private files."

"It wouldn't be..." Zen whispered. "I've told him, given him so much... Dammit... Tokishiro..." he then hissed as his eyes fastened tightly. "You already know that as long as he has her... I must do whatever he says... I must..." Zen grunted in frustration.

"I understand... I'm going to do everything in my power to find out where he is now operating from. There will no doubt be a serious internal power struggle taking place within Kisaragi very shortly, but I've managed to quell such events several times now." Takeshi helped Zen to his seat and sat in the chair beside it. "In the meantime, I need you to fill me in on everything that has happened, Zenobis. Everything." Zen, almost teary-eyed, nodded softly to Takeshi, who was probably the only person he felt he could show this side of himself to.

**Act: 2**

Over a week had passed, and things at the Ark were actually starting to seem normal again. Jack-O was doing a fine job not only with Ravens' Ark, but maintaining good relations with the corporations, and pilots who decided to remain (very few actually left). Though, he had some harsh words with Victoria over her past enterprises, as well as her current dealings with Zen, who had been effectively removed from the Ark's ranks, and was rumored to be working closely with both Kisaragi and Mirage. The conflict over the new resource was reaching it's conclusion, with Mirage looking to be the clear victor, and they would soon be sending in a team to reap the rewards of Borbos Mine. Takeshi Kisaragi's peace treaty proposal was shot down, and had only garnered support from OAE, who would have a far more easier time governing corporate disputes in such an environment. News of Crest pulling out of the race for control of the new resource also hit the waves. After suffering from serious financial trouble due to maintaining their own AC stable, and poor merchandise sales. The corporation was also currently engaged in a serious conflict with its own regional command forces, who were being lead by a renegade Genobee. All orders to cease activities and return to HQ were met with force, and though Harriman had supplies to the regional command stop, the force refused to back down.

While Jack and Amanda managed the Ark, Etzam was given control over the finally named 'Nine Breaker' facility, and though she was an administrator, she seemed to hardly have time for the chores the position demanded. Unlike Jack-O, she was still a very active Raven, accepting missions that would most likely put her in Zen's path. No longer did she accept only contracts that required protecting targets, Etzam was actively pursuing confrontations, and her skill as a Raven had begun to reach a status that none could ignore. Her most recent mission was for Mirage. After hearing a rumor from Rain that Kisaragi's second faction (Tokishiro's) was planning to attack the corporation's prized water filtration plant. Like so many before, she immediately accepted this mission, figuring that Sin Replica would probably be the aggressor this time. Exus stood sparkling in the sunlight that beamed down from the heavens, its knight-like head turning about as its spike of an antenna search for incoming.

"Etzam, enemy AC detected." Exus then called to its pilot, who quickly had her camera zoom in on the target being released from its transport chopper. It wasn't the AC she had expected, and to her knowledge, it wasn't even an AC at all. "Unable to analyze the target." Exus added.

"You and me both." she then scoffed as the pale, faceless AC came to an infinite hover, and astonishingly, on biped legs. The unit wore an awkwardly shaped Core which protruded forward, small cannon arms, but no visible back weapons. Every part of this machine appeared to be a new model.

"There's only one AC. This should be easy." The Kisaragi pilot then said to himself, pushing his mech into battle, and firing off a number of energy blasts from its diminutive weapon arms. Exus evaded to the right and returned a series of rounds from its Gorgon, which were evaded in turn.

"The missile batteries are your primary defense target." Kass then reminded her from over the radio. "As for that AC, I have no info, but it's definitely a Kisaragi exclusive."

"I don't know what the hell Kisaragi has been up to, but this thing is damn fast!" Etzam barked as she watched her attacks meet nothing but the mech's heat trails.

"Understood, Etzam... Requesting update..." the female voice of Exus then said softly.

"What?" Etzam's attention was caught for a moment by her AC's statement, and a series of rounds slammed hard into the Core, causing minor structural damage, but the blows did raise the AC's heat a few levels.

"Update received..." Exus suddenly announced.

"You're requesting and receiving updates in real-time?" Etzam then asked in an almost worried voice. She knew what that must have meant, only one person could have been providing the information...

"Correct, Etzam." Exus' computer simply responded. "Kisaragi Phantom has been identified. An extremely high-velocity unit, it also has no limitation on ammo so long as the generator has power."

"You're joking!" Etzam then exclaimed.

"However, the unit is poorly armored, and isn't designed for one-on-one confrontations. Success rate of defeating the target is... 100."

"Hmph, really?" Etzam never forgot the fact that her machine was performing under Zen's design, none the less, she took Exus' calculations as fact and had the mech race toward the target, predicting exactly where the speedy AC would be when her shot would land. "There!" Exus let loose a stream of rifle energy a few yards ahead of the Phantom as she steered it with machine gun fire. As she had estimated, the target flew right in the path of the attack, which easily tore off one of its weapon arms in the process, and sent the unit twirling and crashing into one of the plant's storage hangers. "Wow..." The unit was indeed just as frail as Exus had reported, and a missile salvo from the crimson AC would put an end to the machine before it managed to free itself from the debris.

"Etzam, enemy reinforcements detected to the southeast." Exus then warned. Two transport choppers appeared over the filtration plant and released three more Phantoms on the scene. "Success rate of defeating the targets is... 95."

"We've arrived at the mission area. Commencing attack." the Phantom pilot in the lead then called back to base, and more than likely, Tokishiro. The Phantoms split up and attacked Exus from three angles, maintaining fixed ranged combat. Their attacks weren't so easily evaded with this strategy, and Exus' radiator began to call for attention as the energy rounds scored about the mech's frame.

"Sorry, 95 chance of success, boys and girls. Still, that does seem a little boring." Etzam then admitted to Exus as she lined up one of the Phantoms in her crystal blue eyes, scoring with a missile salvo that sent one of the targets sliding off into one of the missile batteries, which resulted in an explosion that claimed both devices.

"Raven, be careful around the missile batteries." Kass then alerted.

"That wasn't my fault!" Etzam hissed back as she watched the remaining Phantoms head for their real targets. It wouldn't take much to destroy the batteries, and the pilots must have come to the conclusion that they had no chance of winning. Also, they must have forgotten that it wouldn't take much to destroy them as well, because the machines had given their backs to Exus as they attacked and destroyed another battery.

"Raven!" Kass' voice barked from the radio.

"Shut the hell up!"Etzam barked back. "I know what I'm doing! That's the last one they destroy!" she then declared as Exus used its advanced speed to appear beside one of the units, then proceeded to fill it with holes as her Pixie3 roared at the Phantom's cockpit. The defeated AC collapsed and exploded shortly afterwards. Etzam's sharp eyes then shot to the third Phantom, who was retreating from the combat area. The unit evaded her fire and soared to clear the plant's defensive wall, and it managed to do so. Unfortunately for the pilot, when the machine touched down on the other side, it was short one midsection...

"No energy sources detected. Area secure." Exus then confirmed after the explosion of the Phantom on the outskirts of the base was heard.

"Kass, what's the next mission?" Etzam queried in a hurry.

"Etzam, aren't you returning to base?"

"What for? I hardly used any ammo on those weaklings. Plus, I've been on a role today!" she then proclaimed, a large grin behind her helmet. "I'm waiting..." she moaned in agitation.

"Well, it seems that in accordance with Kisaragi's recent opposition of Mirage, OAE has finally decided to show some backbone against them as well. They've already set in motion plains for a military operation centered on Mirage's Lectus Plain base.

"Weren't they just supporting the peace treaty?"

"Yes, but as you know, there are two factions of Kisaragi at the moment. Those for, and those against the treaty. I guess they realized that either way, if Mirage isn't put on a leash now, they'll never get a hold of the situation. Anyway, they're requesting the support of a Raven for the operation."

"Hmm, I've gotta take care of 'that' for Ingrid today as well..." Etzam muttered to herself. "Kass, what time is OAE moving out?"

"They haven't set an exact time, but more than likely, the operation will take place sometime late toni-"

"Accept it for me." Etzam quickly interrupted.

"But-"

"What now!?" she interrupted once more. "You've been lecturing me all week. What? Am I somehow accepting missions wrongly? Or, am I still being 'childish'?" she questioned in a snotty, uncharacteristic tone.

"If I may?" Kass then asked in a respectful air.

"Go on, you're gonna voice your opinion whether I want to hear it or not."

"Well... You're still allowing your feelings toward Zen to govern your actions."

"Hmph..." Etzam's eyes narrowed at the remark. "What do you know?" she poorly countered.

"I know what type of man Zen is." Kass answered, which got Etzam's attention. "I know that he will never love, or want a family. There was never a 'happily ever after' with him. He is, or rather, WAS a Raven, and only required temporary pleasures."

"Is that all it was?" Etzam scoffed at the thought of Kass with Zen. "Heh, I had no idea that was in the operator's handbook." She then added in a sarcastic tone, which dragged a sigh out of Kass.

"The fact that you ever expected anything more from him just proves your naivety. I also know that if you can't get that into your head, you'll be killed in combat before the month's end." Kass finished in her serious tone.

"Tch! Just do your job and accept the goddamn mission!" Etzam snapped as she snatched off her helmet and slammed it into her lap.

"As you wish, ma'am..." Kass responded lowly, obviously irritated by Etzam's behavior.

Area 04 of Lectus Plains was the stage for a small war that was taking place, where Crest HQ and regional command forces were engaged in battle. ACs, MTs, tanks, and even attack choppers littered the normally barren lands. Engaged in brutal combat, there were well over two hundred units trading shots. Amidst the growing plumes off death, dust, and ash, Blood Hound could be seen shooting down a number of MTs with its 'Death Stick'. The AC had lost its back-mounted chain gun and left arm in the conflict, but was determined to holdout. Suddenly, a Crest HQ staple appeared behind Baron's unit and prepared to deal a killing blow with its blade. Emerging from the frenzy of chaotic battle, a yellow Exceed Orbit unit slammed into the HQ AC, destroying it completely with its detonation.

"Baby, you're too far out!" Big Momma then yelled over the radio as Queen Bee pulled up behind Blood Hound, soaking up a series of machine gun fire in the process. "You're gonna get you ass blown off if you don't fall back!"

"Thanks for the save, but, you're one to talk." Baron radioed back. And he was right. Her machine was in no better condition, suffering from a massive amount of damage throughout its entire being. The unit was headless, and there were only about five smart orbits left in each of its severely cracked weapon arms.

"I'm far from finished!" Big Momma chuckled back as her unit released a pair of 'soldiers'.

"Well then, neither am I!" Baron complied, and the two ACs headed for the storming enemy.

"27! 28!! 29!!!" Trance could be heard counting madly on an open channel as a one-armed Delirium raced across the battlefield, tearing down MTs with its blade, and stomping tanks under heel whenever it got the chance. "How many have you taken out, boss!?" he then asked.

"Twice that many..." was all a cold voice replied over the waves.

"What!? Damn you!" Trance then shouted back as his frenzy intensified.

"Hey, Fade! Fade, respond!!" BJ (Black Jack), the regional command's lead MT pilot, had his hefty mech take a series of steps back, firing off its machine gun at one of the red HQ ACs, which had him in its sights. The AC activated its blade and moved in for the finish, ignoring the severe damaged it had already sustained during the battle. "Just because you're in an AC, that doesn't guarantee victory!" BJ then shouted, his MT igniting its own blade in response.

"Die, traitor!" the HQ pilot screamed.

"Not by your hand!" BJ countered with an equally intense roar, as his much larger MT sacrificed its right arm to the enemy's laser blade in order to deliver its own, piecing the AC's cockpit and destroying it instantly. The force of the blast sent his MT reeling back, but the machine never hit the intended ground, instead, it found itself supported against the frame of another machine.

"We can't fall here..." Genobee then said from Duel Face, and the black AC quickly took off into combat once again. Something in Genobee made him keep an eye on the young pilot. Perhaps it was the fact Agraya had said he would become a great Raven someday.

"Understood!" BJ responded, his confidence reassured by the top-ranked Raven.

"BJ, you alright!?" a new voice then called.

"Fade!? Where the hell were you? I've been calling you for over ten minutes!" he shouted to the similar MT making its way toward him.

"Sorry, I had to take cover so I could update the OS. This gal's a lot harder to handle than I expected." the equally young pilot responded.

"Watch out!" BJ shouted as a pair of choppers fired their missiles at the MT. Fade's machine evaded, spun around, and delivered dead-on bazooka rounds to its attackers.

"Don't worry, I told you I'm more than just a mechanic" he said. "I can take it to the enemy when need be. Even so, the battle isn't looking in our favor." Fade then admitted as his mech covered BJ's with its own frame, taking out a couple of tanks in the process.

"No matter... If we fall, so does the rest of the world!" BJ proclaimed as his MT ignited its blade and reentered the fray.

"BJ..." Fade then nodded, he understood the situation perfectly. His MT then followed, its bazooka barking in support.

Both sides were sustaining heavy casualties. It was clear from this battle that if Harriman couldn't have the new resource, he would surely have this victory, for the man had committed a serious amount of manpower to Crest's crisis control team. As Duel Face blazed through the gritty skies, the AC drove a plasma-ignited fist into the back of an unsuspecting staple AC, and fed a grenade to the cockpit of another. Suddenly, the gothic Raven's AC picked up another transport en route, and it wasn't a friendly...

"Hey, Genobee! Where the hell are those reinforcements you promised!?" Big Momma shouted to her leader. "We've got more ACs incoming! We're almost completely out of ammo, and it's not like the enemy is gonna lend us any!"

"AC Wily Tank detected." Duel Face then forewarned, as it wasn't some mass-produced AC from Crest's most recent stable. It was a real Raven, which is why it had an active ID, unlike the others.

"Damn..." Fade sighed at the sight of more transport choppers making their way over the horizon. BJ simply bared fangs at the three new ACs being ushered their way.

"Whew!" Trance exhaled as Delirium came to a smoking stop. "The more the merrier, right? Right?" He was obviously the only one who thought this...

"Last stand, people." Baron then called out, as he knew Genobee wouldn't bother. "Let's make it count!" _Sorry, Evangel, it looks like you win the rivalry after all... Heh, it really was petty, wasn't it?_

"Doesn't a 'last stand' entitle something to fight back with?" BJ then joked, though, he was indeed out of ammo...

"There's always a way!" Baron responded as Blood Hound slammed its rifle into an approaching tank, destroying it along with the enemy.

_You better not die on me, Baron..._ Big Momma thought to herself.

The remaining forces under Genobee's command gathered, while the enemy forces did the same on their end. No matter what, they would fight until it was no longer a possibility. As the transports cleared the final passing, they prepared to release what would most likely be the regional command's final opponents, for Wily Tank was a machine that signified savage death. Duel Face took the front, preparing to charge the transports head-on, for there was no time for honor, not in this battle, not when the fate of humanity was potentially at stake. However, Genobee wouldn't have to take the dishonorable snipe. Two massive streams of florescent energy tore across the sky from the northern hilltop, both piercing the transport carrying the two HQ staples, destroying all three in the attack.

"Hmph, you took your time..." Genobee commented to himself.

The force of the explosion sent the transport carrying Wily Tank spiraling out of control and slamming into the ground, ripping across the terrain into several of the remaining HQ forces below. Those who hadn't been caught up in the crash began to blindly fire in direction of the attack. Then they saw their assailant, sliding down the hill toward them, sparkling black, and kicking up a mass of humus as it did.

"That's..." Baron whispered, as Big Momma raised a brow at the hulking unit.

"AC Sin Replica Identified." was the chorus of specialized computers across the battlefield. Zen's AC evaded the incoming fire as it continued its 'slide', and as it did, it was clear to some that the machine had once again changed it setup to a degree. Gone were the micro missile units, both replaced by a set of Geryon2s, which both fell over the AC's shoulders and released another simultaneous lancing of energy that ripped across the battlefield, taking out multiple MTs and tanks.

"The Geryon2 is indeed powerful, but there's no way it's capable of that kind of output..." Fade then commented to himself with a blank stare in tow. "Let alone, being able to use both of them at once. That would completely fry even an Orchid generator. Hmm..." Fade's quick hands went to work as he ran a scan on the AC. "I wonder, did sis work on that guy too?"

"Unable to analyze the target." was the swift response from Fade's custom computer.

"Guess not..." he then said in response to the failed scan.

"COWARD!!!" the voice of Merc roared as Wily Tank managed to wheel itself from under the rubble, a good deal of its upper body wrecked. "Attacking another pilot while in transport! You dare call yourself a Raven!?"

"No..." was all Merc heard as his eyes widened at the sight of Sin Replica blazing his way through the swarms of MTs as they tried to bring the speedy beast down. Wily Tank quickly raised its M2-wielding arm, which was immediately carried off with a flash of light. The tank-based AC then revealed its arm-mounted grenade launcher, which was also erased by another spear of energy. And before Merc could take even another breath, he felt his entire AC rock as Sin Replica set a hefty foot down on the front end of its treads. Merc paused in fright as the barrel of a Geryon2 filled the majority of his main monitor. W-Wait! You can't be serious!" He was...

Wily Tank was practically split in half as Sin Replica fired a pointblank round into the heavy AC's Core, the beam even splitting into the ground behind the mech. The pongid of an AC removed its weight from what was left of Wily Tank and the remains slammed down, hard and sizzling. Suddenly, a bazooka round knocked Sin Replica forward; the AC retracted its Geryon2s and turned around as the base of its back smoldered briefly from the damage. The mech almost appeared furious as it hunched over and exploded towards the MTs and tanks, machine guns roaring. Genobee's eyes suddenly narrowed at the battle taking place before his forces. Sin Replica was powerful, but that many MTs would be a problem even for it. Still, Genobee would wait just a bit longer, it was only fair. The Raven almost (almost) smirked at his own decision as he watched Sin Replica battle the clusters of units, receiving and delivering damage. The fact that the AC was running and jumping about as it attacked was a sure sign those irregular energy blasts had forced its generator into recharge mode.

"I'm not invincible..." Zen abruptly stated to Genobee as another bazooka round rocked Sin Replica's Core. "Or, is this pay back for being late?"

"It was." Genobee then casually admitted. "Those of you able to fight, let's go. The battle is ours." Duel Face flew to Sin Replica's aid, and the MTs that were capable, followed Delirium as it boosted in as well.

Within her active office, Victoria Eisenhower had her hands full with the week's events. On one hand, she was relieved that she was able to deal with Takeshi again, on the other, Tokishiro had revealed his obvious nature and had issued a warning to her corporation. The worst of the situation being his manipulation of OAE, who had supported Takeshi. Using that support, Tokishiro had convinced them to assist in his offenses, and the engagements were slowing down the plans to investigate the new resource Mirage had finally acquired. Then, there was Zen, who had claimed to be working solely with her, and Takeshi's division of Kisaragi. Victoria was far from gullible, regardless, his promised knowledge was too good to pass up, and she had decided to let him be, for the moment.

"Ma'am!" Sheila's face suddenly appeared on the desk monitor. And from her tone of voice, the young woman was obviously the barer of bad news.

"What is it now?" Victoria sighed as her posture took a hit.

"It appears that OAE made a move on the Lectus Plain base. It was completely wiped out by a single Raven!"

"What's that!?" Victoria, for the first time in weeks, bared her polished fangs at the news. The loss of the base was a huge deal, as it played numerous roles for divisions taking part in the conflict for the new resource. If plains weren't slowed down before, this event surely brought them to a stagger. "And a single Raven? Tell me, who was this pilot?"

"Ma'am, the pilot is registered simply as Etzam, and the AC is registered as Exus."

"Her again..." Victoria recalled that Etzam was also the one who had completely annihilated millions of dollars worth of important supplies just before the Bayload invasion. "Wasn't this the very same Raven who thwarted the attempt on our water filtration plant today?"

"She was, ma'am. Despite the fact that she has caused trouble for us, she has also handled a number of important requests as well. A typical mercenary, she is said to have become one of the best." Sheila's head fell out of view for a brief moment as a fumbling could be heard before her return. "It's also confirmed that she has been appointed as an administrator to the Ark."

"Yes, I know that." It was pilots like Etzam that had the latest reports confirm that Mirage-hired Ravens were proving to be far superior to those working for Crest. Regardless, a decision had to be made. "I can already see it won't be easy to control her, nor do I have the time for it. That Raven is too dangerous, and a wild card I don't need in the equation right now." Victoria refined her posture and let out a final sigh. "Sheila, though regretful, I would like for you to offer Ms. Etzam her 'last' contract."

"Ma'am?"

"To destroy Kisaragi's Koilos Lake facility. Make sure to put in the contract that AC Sin Replica will be the defending unit on scene."

"I see. So that's how you plan to lure her in. I had no idea you knew about the situation between those two pilots, ma'am. You never cease to amaze me." a clearly impressed Sheila praised.

"You aren't the only one who dabbles in research, my dear. Make it happen."

"Right away, ma'am!"

Next Chapter: Target Replica; Hunted by the past and present


	27. Target Replica

Chapter 27: Target Replica; Hunted by past and present

**Act: 1**

Having fulfilled the requirements of their extended contract with Mirage, the group had decided not to return to Ravens' Ark, making the Nine Breaker facility their new home. Which was finally completed, and recognized as an acting body under Ark control. Regardless of that fact, the exact location of the facility was only known by those chosen to join, and more skilled Ravens had been transferred to take part in its many test and training exercises. Within the personal hanger the 'gang' continued to share, Sandoval and Rain talked about the latest happenings in the world.

"Did you hear that End Bomb was killed the other day?" Rain asked Sandoval as she tapped her Ark watch, a gesture for the Raven to check the report on his own.

"He was?" Sandoval began going through his mail via the device. Though he wasn't shocked to hear that a Raven had been killed, he was shocked by the fact that End Bomb had died protecting Navis civilians, who he had previously been hunting down for Crest. Perhaps the pilot saw the err of his ways after Sandoval spared him. It was unfortunate news to hear.

"Reports say it was an unregistered AC fighting for Mirage." Rain added on.

"Zen?"

"Surprisingly, no. Go through the attachments. One of the soldiers who survived the battle managed to capture an image of the Mirage AC." Rain waited until Sandoval's eyes reacted to the images before continuing. "Though the machine now has a different setup, it's obviously Evangel."

"I agree." The AC brandished four of Evangel's favorite parts, which were the Queen, Crest's linear rifle, a back-mounted linear cannon, and the Moonlight blade. If that weren't enough, the AC also sported the pilot's trademark colors. "What's Jack got to say about this?"

"Not much. He seems too busy to worry about such things." Rain gave her purple irises to the empty cup before her in a moment of thought. "The same can be said for this facility's administrator."

"So, it's true that Etzam's been gone for three days?" Sandoval asked as he poured Rain another cup of steaming coffee.

"Seems so..." she responded before a savored sip. "It's no secret that we don't approve of her recent conduct, however, she is our administrator now. It would be meaningless to complain to her again. Also, Jack seems to trust her to an almost questionable degree."

"Heh, so you did go to Jack." Sandoval said with a grin.

"I did. He told me that Etzam could handle herself better than most, and that I shouldn't concern myself with her personal matters."

"Really? That does sound strange, even for Jack."

"Pour me a cup ASAP!" Silphe suddenly called out as he appeared, suited up, and fresh from a mission. "The stronger, the better!"

"Where's your AC?" Sandoval then asked with a raised brow, as Front Runner should have been the first one to make an appearance in the hanger.

"Got distracted and took a few tank shells to the Core." he admitted with a shuffle of his wild blues. The fact that Silphe had lost his concentration during a mission claimed the attention of both the pilots seated before him. "You won't believe what's going on in Marea Desert!" he exclaimed as he stretched his arms out in measurement. "Huge! I'm talking HUGE generators were active there. And, man, let me tell you, I had a time taking those suckers off-line. Whatever Navis was using that kind of power for, it's gotta be trouble, and big as hell!. Oh, and an analyst from Mirage told me that an entire city could probably be powered by just one of-" Silphe, in his excitement, had forgotten that he was going over the details of a private contract, and Rain's glare had quickly reminded him of his folly. "Heh... So, how are you today, Rain?" She rewarded his 'attempt' with an empty stare and went back to her previous conversation.

"As I was saying, Sandoval. The situation will only continue to deteriorate if something isn't done."

"I agree." Sandoval answered.

"Right..." Silphe, finally fed up with Rain's chill towards him, decided to head back out.

"Silphe!" Rain then shouted in an uncharacteristic manner, which raised an eye of interest from Sandoval. Almost embarrassed by her outburst, the purple-haired Raven cleared her throat and looked to the steel table. "I'm sorry..." she managed to squeeze out. "What I'm mean is... you don't have to leave because of me..." she apologized.

"Don't sweat it." A quickly rejuvenated Silphe said with a grin, pulling up a chair and taking a seat with it in reverse. "I take it you guys were talking about Red, right?" he then asked as Rain offered him a cup. "Thanks."

"Among other things." Sandoval replied.

"I still can't make heads or tails of the situation with Zen. All I know is the girl's been hurting for a while now, and it seems to have gotten worse."

"Indeed... I haven't been able to approach her as of late." Rain responded.

"Then, there's the situation with Q." Silphe mentioned in an irritated tone.

"Situation?" Rain raised an eye at the statement. "So, like Sandoval, you're also concerned with his decision to join Crest's HQ forces. It was his choice to accept the mission and help deal with Genobee and the rebel forces."

"He feels betrayed as well..." Sandoval said in a low voice. "By Genobee, by his hero... Even so, the kid's gonna get himself killed if he gets into a confrontation with him." Sandoval, who had been trying to show Q a better path, then gave up a sigh to the overall situation.

"Uh, I'm not actually worried about that brat." Silphe confessed, his hand raised a bit. "I just don't like the fact that he allowed Macawi to go with him. He's gonna get HER killed."

"You mean to say you really care for the girl?" Rain then asked with a hint of concern as she set her coffee down. "I thought you were just... Being you."

"Well, I don't wanna see her die because she felt she had to follow that guy off into battle." Silphe then reared his head in Rain's direction, a pout in tow. "And before you chew me out, Rain, I know she's totally capable of making her own decisions as a Raven."

"Hmph, I'm glad you get that." Rain replied as she stood and nodded to the two before leaving. After a moment of awkward silence, Silphe noticed Sandoval shaking his head, a light smirk on his face for some reason.

"What!?" Silphe barked in confusion.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Sandoval then chuckled.

"What!?" he repeated after another foxed moment of thought.

High above the cold waters of Koilos Lake, a transport chopper sped onto the scene, where several mining platforms had been planted by the Kisaragi corporation. It was here that a dreaded ancient weapon once slumbered, and the only real reason for the company's presence. The sky was rank with dull, dreary clouds, which appeared as if they would release their downpour at any moment. As the transport came to a hover over one of the platforms, it released a battle- hardened Exus, who came slamming hard upon the metal grounds. Etzam breathed heavily from within her helmet, her pulse racing, her heart pounding. She had hungrily accept this mission which had promised a meeting with Zen. This would be her fourth mission in so many hours, the last two being her storm of Mirage's base, followed by the wipe out of Kisaragi forces that had secured Ingrid's base of operations. Etzam was obviously (and spitefully) annulling feats accomplished by Replica's actions, and now, she would face the Raven who had broken her, or so she had thought.

Skating across the waters was indeed an enemy AC from Kisaragi, but it wasn't Sin Replica. The blue and white AC was a lightweight hover, speeding upon the fastest legs of the class, and was equipped with a light handgun, and machine gun. The mech was clearly designed for hit and run tactics.

"Take out that AC." Kass quickly ordered her Raven. It didn't matter if the AC wasn't the one listed in the contract, it had to be destroyed.

"They tricked me?" Etzam whispered as she readied herself, continuing to pant within her helmet. "Who is that?"

"AC Hot Rod identified." Exus then answered. "The unit is equipped with a rapid-fire machine gun. Recommending mobile attack maneuvers while paying close attention to the water below."

"Zen! Where is he!?" Etzam demanded to know.

"Zen? What do you want with him?" Call Limit suddenly replied from Hot Rod. "Shouldn't you be focused on your mission, Raven?"

"Just tell me where he is!!" Etzam's fury repeated.

"Sorry. It's not my place to say. Now, prepare yourself!" Call Limit warned as Hot Rod skied towards its target and began firing its duel weapons. Etzam's obvious exhaustion had placed her reaction time well below the standard, and Exus received a series of bullet holes to the gut and thigh as a result. Call Limit was a fairly new Raven, still, it was evident that he had experience piloting ACs, as his handling of such a speedy machine proved he was far from rookie status. Even so, an aerial Exus managed to land a Gorgon beam directly into the AC's head, partially frying its Queen in the process.

"Watch out!" Kass then shouted. "Mirage just launched a missile salvo!"

"What!?" was the simultaneous response from both pilots, as Call Limit's operator had surely given him the update as well. A squadron of AC sized missiles could be seen storming across the drab skies. It was clear that Mirage was taking no chances with the attack, and the lives of the pilots was not a matter that warranted their concern (or so it seemed). Both ACs scattered as the large missiles indiscriminately slammed into anything in their predetermined paths. Both Exus and Hot Rod were forced to dart about, barely evading what would surely be their destruction. The platform Exus had landed on began to buckle under the explosive roars and impacts. She had no choice but to fly for the next, for no matter how customized Exus was, if it fell into the waters, it would be all over.

"Are... you crazy!?" Etzam wheezed out after realizing her AC was being pegged by machine gun fire as it flew to the next platform. Call Limit, though evading the constant rain of missiles, hadn't forgotten his opponent.

"We've still got our jobs to do, Raven." Call Limit simply stated, his AC's attacks showing no signs of abating. Exus took cover behind a cache of supply crates before taking into the air again as the area was immediately bombarded by more missiles. If both platforms fell, she would have considerable trouble making it back to land. Though her vision began to blur every now and then, Etzam continued to battle Call Limit, and the missiles that vied for her destruction. Suddenly, in an attempt to avoid a salvo of Exus' own missiles, Call Limit activated his AC's OB. The Helios Core sent his machine tearing across the waters and to safety, at least from Exus' attack. Then, in the corner of his eye, Call Limit noticed three Mirage-labeled warheads heading his way, and thanks to the decision to use his Over Boost, his generator hadn't charge to a point which allowed his normally swift evasions. "Heh, live fast, die young..." Call Limit chuckled his motto to himself for the last time.

BOOOM!!!

The impact of all three missiles colliding with the lightweight frame instantly blew it to pieces. Etzam's eyes trembled in terror at the sight, and she began to cough to a degree that interfered with her piloting. It was by hairs that Exus managed to dodge the continuing salvos, which finally appeared to be slowing down in their numbers. Her generator finally drinking from its red zone reserve, Etzam noticed the skies were finally clear, and immediately succumbed to her exhaustion after setting Exus down upon the remaining platform.

"Mirage intended to destroy the facility along with your AC." Kass sneered over the radio. "This is a serious breach of contract. We can't let it go unpunished." The operator's anger was clear in her words, as the act went against every rule of order. Having received no response, Kass began to demand one. "Raven, do you copy!? Raven respond!" But all she could make out from her headset was a weak wheezing from her Raven. "I knew this would happen!" Kass shouted. Her eyes suddenly expanded at the sight of a new blip on one of the many monitors before her. It wasn't her Raven's transport... One final missile was making its way to finish off the remaining platform, and Exus. Etzam was completely out of it, and there was nothing Kass could do to help; these were the moments that left an operator feeling completely useless. She watched the blip continue to close in on her pilot's marker, until it finally made contact with the AC, whose ID soon vanished after the signals met. "ETZAM!!!" Kass screamed to the monitors.

An ominous night had fallen over Ravens' Ark, and within the administrator's office, Jack-O and Amanda were diligently dealing with the stacks of paperwork the previous admins had been too 'busy' to get done. It was this neglect that was bringing the Ark to its knees behind the scenes.

"You hungry?" Amanda asked as she sat another completed pillar of overdo files on the floor.

"Not really." Jack-O hadn't moved from his spot since the afternoon, and hadn't taken a break since the one before. It was clear that he truly wanted to change the Ark into what he believed it should have been, what it once was. This was his desire, his purpose.

"I'll order for you anyway." Amanda said as she placed a request to the cafeteria. "Don't you think it's time you stopped pretending like I have no clue what's happening here." The comment demanded Jack-O to stop his single-handed typing upon the desk monitor. "You really need to relax and talk to me for a moment. Things are going as planned, aren't they?" Before Jack-O could respond, she continued. "I don't need to know the details of your silent partner, but I do understand your goals. You want to return the Ark back to its roots, back to when Raven's were more feared, instead of just looked upon as mere solutions to corporate problems. I get that, I even respect it. However, if you don't be careful, you could turn this into a situation that'll be far more severe than the current."

"I know that." Jack-O was finally allowed to say. "Is this a warning from 'Amanda'? Or, is it one from the Raven within?" he asked with interested eyes.

"Both." she warned with seriousness. "As always, I'll stay by your side, at the same time, I'll also make it my duty to keep you from making any harsh decisions. The path to creating a new order is one littered with hardships, Jack. You can't lose sight of that if you want it to become a reality, not even for a moment."

"Did you order me the beef stew?" Jack-O then asked, a deal of tension lifted off his face.

"Of course." Amanda replied warmly.

"Sir, you've got a call from Kass Adler." one of the Ark secretaries then called from the desk monitor.

"Put her through."

"Jack, Exus was shot down during its last mission. In the middle of the job, Mirage launched a missile attack upon both Ravens on the scene, and Exus sustained critical damage due to this act. I didn't want to call you until I obtained concrete details of Etzam's cond-"

"Is she alive?" he interrupted, the tension immediately reclaiming its grounds.

"Yes, she was air lifted to the nearest medical facility, which happens to be at a small base in Kisaragi territory.

"What's her condition?" Amanda then asked.

"She's stable. Her external injury isn't as bad as we had originally been told, however, she's been suffering from serious cases of mental and physical exhaustion, not to mention, dehydration. As I'm sure you've been told, she's been neglecting not only duties to her new position, but to her own health as well."

"Are you saying this is somehow my fault?" Jack-O then questioned, a brow arching a few centimeters.

"I am." Kass bravely declared, her face not showing even the slightest hint of fear from the monitor. She was one of the Ark's senior operators for good reason, and her fearless spirit got a smirk out of Amanda. "If you had taken care of the situation before hand-"

"Noted..." Jack-O exhaled in a rare moment of surrender. "Have her transferred to the Nine Breaker facility, and have the medical staff alerted of the situation. Also, send Sandoval and Rain to acquire her in the morning."

"Sir." Kass' image then faded out of digital existence.

"I know you believe the girl is a Dominant, but I still don't understand why you thought that would give her the competence to run the Nine Breaker facility."

"It wasn't my decision." Jack-O admitted as he went back to work. "After some talk, my silent partner suggested I give her the position."

"Which means, they either know one another, or you both blindly believe that Dominants are capable of performing any feat asked of them. But, I think this event proves that theory to be wrong. Still, pains of the heart can cause a woman to do foolish things, Dominant or no, I would think..." Amanda then noticed that Jack-O was placing a call, and it was obvious to who.

"Hello, Mr. O." Victoria Eisenhower said in greetings as her face appeared on the monitor. "Before you start, let me begin by offering my most sincere condolences. I've just learned of the incident not very long ago, and was informed that the missile strike was the result of a miscommunication. Make no mistake, those responsible have already been removed from Mirage's employee, and-"

"I'm sure this 'miscommunication' had nothing to do with the fact that it almost lead to the death of the very same Raven who destroyed your company's Lectus Plain base."

"Of course it didn't." Victoria answered in a gentle, motherly tone. The tactic did very little against Jack-O...

"Though Ravens' Ark has no intention of retaliating in any kind, heavy sanctions will be placed on your company."

"I see. Well, that is the most reasonable response, I suppose."

"I'm not done." Jack-O stated, offering Victoria a stern glare as he did so. "I require more than that. I need you to prove to me that this was indeed an accident."

"What exactly are you asking of me, Jack?"

"Zen..." the veteran Raven said, his eyes narrowing at the name.

"What about him?" Victoria asked with equally sharp eyes.

"Though no longer a Raven, I've heard that he is still in your employ from time to time, the same can be said of Evangel as well. Ravens' Ark will not tolerate AC pilots not aligned with it to act on their own. This includes Crest's pilots, but it seems that situation is handling itself as we speak."

"I have no control over that pilot, and Mirage no longer has any official ties to that man's actions." Victoria plainly stated, not even an iota of deceit in her seductive eyes. "Maybe you should be discussing this with Kisaragi."

"When I originally requested he be terminated, you used your ties with the previous administrators to have the action declined. You then had him lead several of Mirage's most critical operations in the Nucleo Area." Jack-O got to his feet, staring down at the Mirage CEO. "The time of Ravens' Ark being your pawn is over. And I am tired of that man using his ties to potential secrets, allow him the freedom to do as he pleases." The administrator folded his arms and got to the point. "It's time he was removed from the equation... The new resource should be more than enough to satisfy your need for ancient technology." His eyes grew intense once again. "Do you understand what I am saying, Mrs. Eisenhower?"

"Surely..." she exhaled, her mind already weighing the situation.

"Truth be told, if Ravens' Ark decided to act on its own, not even Mirage could stand against it, even with the help of both Crest and Kisaragi..."

"Jack..." Amanda then whispered in protest to his statement as her eyes fell shut.

"Are you threatening me, Jack?" Victoria then asked with a spark of dare in her eyes.

"No, of course not." Jack-O knew that Victoria, despite being Mirage's CEO, had the drive of a warrior, and no matter what the opposition, she'd never back down. "I'm just stating facts."

"I see you are determined to bring back those days of old." Victoria almost sighed out. "But tread carefully, Raven. If I recall, they never ended well..." she then warned.

"I'll contact you with the details of the operation. I expect your full support." Without another word, Victoria signed off, and Amanda gave Jack her concerned eyes and sighed lightly as she left the room.

A small Kisaragi base, just north of Koilos Lake, was where the Raptor was given clearance to make its landing from the newborn sky. Though a Raven could be an ally or enemy when a contract dictated, it was also a well-known rule that taking personal action against them afterward, or not allowing them assistance because of it, was strictly forbidden (though, it obviously didn't deter those in high enough places). Because of this, Etzam, who was once an aggressor to the corporation, was not only allowed access to their medical facility, she was also given top priority. She had been hooked up to all the necessary equipment, from heart and brainwave monitors, to intravenous feeding and oxygen.

"Etzam..." a figure then called from the shadows of the dimly lit room. Zen had been there for some time now, having rushed to the facility upon hearing the news yesterday. The loss of his new comrade hadn't trouble him much, not when compared to her. "I'm sorry..." he then confessed as he took her now delicate hand.

"Z-Zen?" Etzam managed to whisper as she tried to remove the tubes of the breathing apparatus. It was clear she was trying to panic in his presence, and it proved that there were no more traces of trust for him as he tried to stop her from hurting herself. The monitors beeped and flashed in synch with her rapidly raising heart rate. "Etzam, please calm down." Zen whispered. "I'm not here to hurt you." He bit down and turned his head at the thought. "I would never intentional hurt you." he pleaded in more whispers. "It's just-"

"Plea... Please don't..." Etzam managed to say between breaths.

"Don't worry, I'm not leav-"

"Please... Don't touch me..." she finally managed to tell him, a tear making its way down the side of her almost pale face. "Don't ever touch me... again..." Zen removed his hands from her and took a few pained steps back. He knew this feeling, this scenario. For him, it wasn't the first, at the same time, it didn't hurt any less.

"I'm sorry, Etzam. That's all I wanted to tell you..." His eyes then took notice of how tightly her fist had balled. Her eyes were filled with so much rage and pain, if she had the strength, she surely would have attacked him, or worse.

"Room 601, correct?" Sandoval's voice was then heard just outside, which got a light grunt out of Zen as he whipped his head in its direction.

"That's right." an older nurse replied to the two Ravens in her company as she lead them to Etzam's room. "I see she now has two handsome young men checking up on her. She must be a very popular lady." The nurse's statement got a response from Rain and Sandoval as they immediately looked to one another with the same suspicious eyes. Rain ran ahead, her hand on the gun holstered at her side, and flung the door to Etzam's room open.

"What are you doing, miss?" the nurse then asked a momentarily stunned Rain, who, after a quick confirmation of Etzam's safety, gave her eyes to a window that surely wasn't opened before, the icy breeze from outside just clashing with the room temperature. If that weren't enough, the fresh tears in Etzam's eyes told the Ravens more than enough.

"We're six stories up..." A now puzzled Rain then stated under her breath as she watched the nurse close the window. Sandoval ignored the fact and went to check on Etzam. He knew first hand that Zen wasn't exactly what one would call 'normal'.

**Act: 2**

Almost a week later, Jack-O had summoned his elite for an emergency mission request, which was being discussed in one of the Nine Breaker facility's briefing rooms. Even Q and Macawi had taken a temporary leave from their campaign against Crest's regional command, who was rumored to now be on the run due to lack of manpower and supplies. This event was in part thanks to the youngsters ambushing and destroying a series of transports that were carrying the much needed supplies, along with Ruin, a previously stolen AC. Even Etzam was well enough to participate, and was almost looking back to her old self, thanks to the gang's constant supervision.

"So, what's this about, Jack?" Q demanded in an almost rugged voice. It was clear he had been growing with his battles and experiences, and the scar across his cheek finally seemed like a badge of that. No longer did he appear to be just a whiny wannabe, he was becoming his own man, and perhaps it was thanks to Genobee's betrayal that opened his eyes and made this possible. It was rumored that Harriman had taken notice of his achievements and sent the youth several 'rewards'. Sandoval didn't see him as an adult though, in his far more experienced eyes, he saw the same kid he'd met back then. Having grown an inch and letting his hair become a bit untamed didn't change that fact, not by a long shot.

"I would like your help in what will be the first of many missions to exterminate ACs acting outside the Ark's jurisdiction." These words got a mix of responses from the Ravens in his presence. "This especially includes pilots working directly with the corporations. A message must be sent to those who think they can act freely and without consequence for disrespecting our order."

"I'm all for it." Q said and nodded in agreement as he placed a hand on his hip. "And while still registered with the Ark, Genobee is no different." He bared fangs at the thought of the top-ranker, who went against everything he appeared to have stood for. "Even though he was smart enough to have someone in the regional command hire him under a contract, it's obvious he's acting on his own." Q then spun in Jack-O's direction at another thought. "Wait, is he the mission target?"

"No." Jack-O responded. "Our targets are three ACs who have been acting on their own since the new administration. One of them was rumored to have been the culprit behind the recent destruction of Mirage's water filtration plant."

"I thought it wasn't confirmed who that was?" Macawi then asked.

"Which is why I said it's a rumor." Jack-O then smirked, somewhat. "However, I also have my gut instinct as to who it was."

"Hold on." Silphe said as he stepped up. "I understand what you're saying about stopping pilots from doing their own thing, but when that AC took out Mirage's filtration plant, Raven's in both Arks considered it to be an act of..." Silphe paused as he searched for a word to sum up the action.

"Gallantry." Rain then said for the save.

"Yeah, that! Thanks, Rain." Silphe called with a big smile, which caused Rain to quickly give her attention to the situation at hand.

"Yes, most believe it was a clear act of retaliation for the missile strike against one of our pilots. In this case, Etzam." Macawi then added. Etzam's eyes swept the metal floors as she thought about the identity of the pilot who did such a thing for her, and she knew it was more than likely Zen. It made her rethink and question a number of things. "And since the pilot who did the deed isn't officially a Raven, no fingers can be pointed at the Ark. I would think they deserve more than being hunted down like the others, Jack." Macawi finished with a pair of strong eyes backing her words.

"Hmph." Jack-O wasn't only tickled by Q's so-called 'growth', Macawi too had become somewhat bold in her short time away. Be he also understood that there was no such thing as a short time on the battlefield, and he looked forward to seeing what the two had learned. "This mission is going to happen with or without you. These actions, 'heroic' or not, won't be tolerated. The Raptor leaves in an hour. Those of you willing to participate in the assignment, you know where to be..." Jack-O headed out at that, leaving the group a moment to decide.

"Hm, I see things haven't changed much." Q said as he offered a hand to Sandoval.

"No, not much." he replied as he accepted the gesture. "I hear you've been putting on quite the show for Crest."

"I've been doing what I can." Q answered, a hint of pride in his voice.

"I heard about what happened." Macawi said as she took Etzam's hand. "I'm glade to see you're safe."

"Thank you, I'm fine. Everyone's been on my case as of late, so I've been in good hands. I see you and Q seem to be doing fine." Macawi blushed at what she obviously meant. "And Q's looking rather well himself."

"Guess who?" Silphe toyed as he covered Macawi's eyes from behind.

"Hey, Silphe!" Macawi laughed as she turned and hugged him, and surprisingly, this didn't get a raise out of Q. He actual offered Silphe a wave, which was returned, albeit awkwardly.

"We can catch up later..." Rain then interrupted just before walking out of the room.

"Rain's right." Q said as he followed. "Let's go, everyone."

"Replica is one of the target ACs, isn't it, Jack...?" Etzam had followed the veteran to Fox Eye's end of the hanger, and was calling from the boarding ramp above as he prepared to board the massive AC.

"Correct." Jack-O answered without a moment of hesitation.

"Bastard..." Etzam exhaled. "How could you?"

"What exactly are you referring to?" he asked just before snapping his ivory helmet on.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Etzam barked down.

"I won't force or penalize you for not taking part in this mission. Though, I would at least expect for you to have finally put some of your feelings aside and think more rationally of the situation. If I'm not mistaken, were you not the one wanting so desperately to face him?"

"That was...!" Etzam didn't really have much of a come back to that. He was right, all she had sought after was vengeance for Zen's betrayal, for what she was told he did to Agraya. However, after seeing him in the hospital that day, his punishing Mirage, there was only one thing clear to her: She needed answers. "Just know that I won't be so easily manipulated, Jack. Not anymore..."

"Etzam, I apologize if you feel as if I'm somehow using you."

"Let's just go..." she muttered, prepared to head for her recently mended AC. "When we encounter him, I want to be the one to handle it, is that clear?"

"You're staying behind, Etzam." Jack-O suddenly ordered as he locked his safety harness.

"What!?" she yelled back after coming to a halt.

"You haven't fully recovered. Also, I now think it would be best if you didn't get involved in this." And with that, Jack-O was carried into Fox Eye's cockpit. The immense AC then came to life and stomped off towards the gate leading to the Raptor's docking area. Etzam bit down at Jack-O's cruel brand of indecisiveness, her hands squeezing the safety rails intensely.

A convoy of huge trucks speed across the road leading to Mirage's Borbos Mine, three in all. It was the day before the company's recon teams would finally enter the Mine and begin their work, so the road wasn't as barren as usual. Within each of these transport trucks, an AC. Each under orders from Tokishiro Kisaragi, who at the moment, was currently speaking with one of the pilots.

"It amazes me how you continue to forget where it is you stand in all of this, Zenobis. My father, the peace treaty, those pathetic excuses for weapons, now this..." Tokishiro was not in a good mood, despite the fact that the mine was looking to soon be his. Zen's string of attempts to screw him over were taken to heart, as Tokishiro believed he had been rather generous, and far from cruel to the Ancient. "Why would you jeopardize the mission? For the honor of the Ravens? You don't owe anything to that band of savages. You aren't even a real Raven, it's just been a guise you've worn to accomplish your goals. What if Victoria had discovered that it was you who attacked Mirage's filtration plant? You would have lost clearance to the area and everything would have been-

"Shut up, Tokishiro..." Zen suddenly interrupted, his eyes heavy as his timeless burdens.

"What?"

"I've grown tired off all your moaning as of late. You're getting everything you want, isn't that enough?"

"Hmph. Even so-"

"Then what's the point of all this babble?" Zen cut in again. "Just leave me alone and let me secure the mine. You don't need to bother with threatening Andra, or remind me that Agitator and Corpse Fool have been ordered to take me down should I try anything. I'm done resisting... I just want to see Andra again, and for that, I'll do whatever it is you want. So, please, give it a rest." Zen finished in a clearly 'tired' voice.

"Fair enough, and even though you're trying to make me out to be the monster, which I am not, I'll leave you to your mission. Afterwards, I'll fulfill my end of the deal, and you can finally see your cryogenic half in the flesh." Kisaragi prepared to log off, but decided to make a lasting point. "Oh, one more thing. You forgot to add the part where I tell you there's no way my father will discover my current base of operations in order to steal her away. Good hunting, Mr. Wards."

"Right..." Zen scoffed as he killed the connection.

"Hey, Raven." the driver of the transport called in as the truck could be felt coming to a stop. "Looks like there's a problem. Security wants to speak with you before allowing us to past the checkpoint."

"Go ahead."

"Raven, you've been cleared to pass in order to provide defense, but the mandate states that you were supposed to be the only pilot to take part in this. What's with the other two AC transports?"

"It was a last minute decision. I personally hired two consorts to assist in the defense of the mine after hearing a rumor of a possible attack from a terrorist faction."

"Really? Well, I still have to clear this with-"

"The longer this takes, the longer it'll be before we get set up. Besides, I just now cleared this with Victoria herself. The authorization will get to you, that is, unless you want to question Mrs. Eisenhower directly..."

"Alright." The guy obviously didn't want to go through the trouble and risk losing his job in the process. "Let them pass!"

A few checkpoints later, Zen and his group had found themselves within the heart of Borbos Mine, and just before the gates that led inside. The mine area was no longer littered with Navis forces, instead, Mirage units had taken that charge. Each of the trucks opened their hatches and allowed the ACs to emerge onto the steel grounds. Corpse Fool's AC, Dark Charm, was a purple, lightweight machine, equipped with only a blade, a sniper rifle, and an ECM dispenser. It was designed for speedy, long-range support. Agitator's machine, Fire Burst, was a heavy tank-legged AC, brandishing a left arm shield, a laser rifle, and a back-mounted linear cannon. Its wild black and red camouflage gave it a rather flashy appearance for such a blocky tank.

The third party trucks headed off after the three machines were up and running, and the Kisaragi pilots were now prepared to make their move on the Mirage forces in their presence. Namely, the special forces that had entered to secure the caves, as well as the series of MTs covering the gate that gave access to the area. Without a word of warning, Dark Charm ignited its laser blade and tore through a group of MTs that were passing before it.

"Corpse!" Agitator barked, the attention of every Mirage unit in sight being given to the action.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" she replied, a devilish grin locked within her purple helmet. "Let's rock!" she then shouted, and Dark Charm took to the air and began picking off MTs with its deadly Wyrm rifle.

"You crazy..." Agitator mumbled. Fire Burst had no choice but follow in the assault, firing upon the dozens of ACs around them with both its linear cannon and laser rifle. Already a man short before the mission even began, it was not the time to be acting on reckless whims, though, that didn't really matter anymore...

"It was a trick, the ACs are attacking!!" one of the MT pilots screamed just before his machine was blown to pieces by a high-velocity round from Fire Burst.

"Quickly, lock all the gates and call headqua-" The pilot and her reverse-joint MT were swiftly stilled by a boosting Sin Replica, who knocked the inferior mech through the air with a hefty shoulder tackle.

"Don't waste your time on the gates." Zen called to Dark Charm, which was furiously slashing the now locked doors with its blade, causing them to become a vivid orange, that grew more intense with each lashing. "I know another way in." Zen remembered the descending ventilation shaft just northwest of the entrance, which was how he was able to get into the mine prior in order to destroy the generators Navis had set up for their excavations.

"Okay. Zen, Corpse, leave this to me!" Agitator ordered as he continued battling the groups of MTs. "You two go and deal with the ones inside. Remember, once we secure Borbos, Tokishiro will issue his demands to Mirage. If they don't comply, we're gonna destroy the place." Zen almost scoffed at that. He knew Tokishiro was bluffing, as he'd never destroy the new resource, still, Zen also knew that Victoria wouldn't take the chance, and while vastly more powerful, would probably agree to share whatever technology Tokishiro 'allowed' in some joint venture, Mirage being the only one at risk.

"Alright, have fun, you big ox!" Corpse Fool teased while Dark Charm boosted behind Sin Replica as it led the way towards the shaft. A few MTs decided to try and get in their way, which resulted in a multitude of flashy deaths, the ACs not losing a beat. Sin Replica destroyed the new fence that had been put up and leapt down into the shaft with Dark Charm on its tail. The ACs' night vision kicked in as they boosted down the series of dark tunnels, eventually coming to an opening which put them both in the belly of the known mine.

"Crap... What happened here?" Corpse Fool asked as her six-eyed Wasp2 scanned the area before them. It was littered with the remains of Mirage's special forces MTs. "I don't see any signs of a major firefight. Seems these guys were hit hard and fast, and only managed to get off a few rounds in retaliation." Dark Charm pointed its lengthy sniper rifle at one of the MTs. "Zen, look here, it doesn't appear as if they were taken out by standard weapons fire.

"Yeah, each MT appears to have been brought down by an explosive series of large concussions."

"Like they were pounded to death by another machine?"

"Looks that way..." It more than 'looked' that way from Zen's perspective, and he had more than just an idea as to what killed those pilots. _This place has to be destroyed..._ "You continue with this area, I'll move on ahead and see what's going on." Sin Replica began walking towards the next shaft which led to another area of the known mine.

"Yo, Zen..." Corpse Fool suddenly radioed to him, causing his mech to pause for a moment. "Don't give me a reason to kill you, okay?" she then warned in an unplayful tone. "This is all for the future of Kisaragi, our home." Corpse Fool then proudly declared to the Raven she was told to keep eyes on.

"I understand." Sin Replica took to the air, entering the next shaft. As his machine cleared the passage and emerged before the next area, Zen discovered a very similar scene. The grounds were littered with the broken frames of at least a dozen special forces MTs.

"Who the hell did this? Zen, you see anything?" Corpse Fool then asked over the radio.

"Just more of the same, Corpse." Zen responded as he bared fangs at the sight of an excavated door to the end of the cave, one Navis hadn't been able to open when he was there last. After a breath of confidence, Zen pressed his AC forward, both its machine guns at the ready. Sin Replica then entered what was obviously freshly dug ancient grounds, and Zen discovered several more MTs broken about. It was quiet, the kind of quiet that may as well been an unbearable racket. As Sin Replica walked pass another group of fallen MTs, a movement was registered, along with multiple heat sources. Sin Replica spun in the direction of the signal, where a series of rusty, dirt-covered tubes could be seen at the end of the half buried room. After a short intermission or rumblings, the series of tubes began to produce what looked like a school of bulky mechanical fish, each almost the length of an AC's arm. They were red, and laced with a lining of powered green neon running across their sides.

"Beelzebubs!" Zen thundered in terror as their numbers increased and took notice of Sin Replica, the soulless lenses on their flat heads staring at the freshly acquired target. Their swimming motions quickly came to a stop, and the devices began to violently rocket towards Sin Replica, who evaded the first three, which exploded upon contact with the floors. "Gahh!" Zen cried out as Sin Replica was tossed about by the thunderous impacts of Beelzebubs he hadn't been able to evade. The devices were literally suicide bombing Sin Replica, severely damaging its left shoulder and forearm as the AC retreated in reverse towards the tunnel it entered from. The suicide weapons followed the fleeing AC down the narrow passage, where Sin Replica took advantage and fired both its machine guns, destroying the swarms, which was already clear to Zen, would be endless...

"Z-Zen, I'm under attack!" Corpse Fool then called in. The carnage was clear on her end, as Zen could hear the sounds of her AC being rocked by the heartless killers, and it also became clear that the entire mine was now swarming with them. "What the hell are these things!? Something those Navis bastards left behind!?" Corpse Fool cried over the radio.

_No, something far worse... _Zen thought to himself as he activated his EO to help fend off the wall of mindless drones pressing in for the kill. Sin Replica looked to its right, to where the exit of the shaft was. The mine area just outside was now swarming with them as well... "If they get outside-"

"Zen, they're everywhere!" a clearly panicking Corpse Fool now screamed over the radio, her fear far past the breaking point. "I can't take this! Zen, help me!!" she begged. Her machine didn't have much defense, and it was evident that even if he could get to her in time, there was nothing Zen could do. These machines were relentless, and wouldn't stop until a target was destroyed. "ZEN!!! AAAHH-" Corpse Fool could be heard screaming her final scream as static lowered the curtain upon her demise.

"Damn..." Zen grunted as he continued firing. Sin Replica's already damaged left arm suddenly dislocated at the elbow due to the M2's heavy recoil. It didn't matter, the large Gatling gun was spent anyways, its fierce rotations coming to an end. Zen tried to jettison the entire left arm, but the system wouldn't respond. The wall of destruction was getting closer, and the smoke and flames filling the shaft began to interfere with the AC's radar and monitors. If he fired off one of the modified Geryon2s, the disruption would most likely cause a cave in. Good...

A single Geryon2 fell over the AC's smashed left shoulder and charged for a brief moment before unleashing a wall of its own. The energy completely enveloped the Kamikazes, clearing the shaft, but it was only for a few seconds, as another sea of death could be seen on the move. As Zen expected, the energy attack caused the huge ventilation shaft to tear and collapse in on itself. Sin Replica spun to the right and exploded from the shaft just as it collapsed behind. The slim escape was no reason to celebrate, for the area Sin Replica entered presented no less a threat. The unmanned suicide weapons set their sights and took their only known course of action. Using the numerous supply crates about the mine as cover, Sin Replica managed to boost across the cave and leapt to the next shaft, death on its heels.

"Corpse!" Agitator could be heard screaming over a now open channel.

"She's dead. We have to get out of here, ASAP!" Zen fiercely ordered.

"No! Corpse Fool is... dead?" Agitator was clearly shaken by her demise and quickly placed blame. "Zen, what did you do!?"

"I didn't kill her!" Sin Replica twirled around and continued through the shaft in reverse as it fired another unstable Geryon2 beam at the sea of hungry destroyers, causing the ventilation shaft to collapse like the other, sealing the machines behind tons of rubble. "The area is full of out of control ancient weapons." Sin Replica came to the area where he left Corpse Fool and immediately headed for the last ventilation shaft, the devices instantly taking notice of the AC. Thanks to its armor, Sin Replica was able to withstand a lot more punishment than Dark Charm, which had joined the fallen MTs from before. Zen didn't have time for respects, his machine boosting past his former 'comrade'. After being struck by three more suicide weapons, and losing a booster in the process, Sin Replica made it to the shaft they had entered from.

"We've got incoming!" Agitator radioed to Zen, his voice meeting a familiar standard. "Holy hell! Get your ass out here right now! I need support! I've got multiple..."

"Agitator! Come in!" Another salute of static now filled the waves, which meant only one thing. "Damn, they're already outside!?" Zen's face became sullen as his grips on the controls tightened. "No..." Zen then whispered in horror at the thought. It was no longer a time for backroom dealings, enigmas, and games. Things hadn't gone as planned, they had gotten out of hand, and to a point where serious action had to be taken. Zen opened three personal channels and connected them as his AC continued to race down the pitch-black shaft. "Takeshi, Victoria, Tokishiro, this is Zen."

"Zen, what's happened?" Takeshi asked as the faces of three corporate powers appeared, one on each of the three monitors about his cockpit.

"Zenobis, what do you think you're doing!?" Tokishiro yelled the moment he noticed they were all connected.

"You backstabber!" Victoria shouted from the monitor on his right. "How could you betray me, I offered you a place in my new world. Why, Zen?"

"Listen to me, all of you!" Zen demanded. "The time for fighting each other is over! This new resource, it's part of an Internecine."

"An Internecine?" Tokishiro raised a brow to the word.

"What exactly is that?" Victoria then asked, her face now growing more interested than angered. Takeshi said nothing, he already knew what Zen was talking about, and his eyes simply feel shut at the news.

"It's an AI-controlled doomsday facility, left behind by your ancestors. It is capable of producing an unlimited number of unmanned suicide weapons. These machines are one of the culprits behind the Great Destruction, and have the potential to wipe out everything on the entire surface!"

"What!?" Kisaragi barked as an explosion hit the waves, emanating from Zen's end.

"Damn! They're still on me..." he growled, his signal becoming distorted on the corporate end.

"Zen!" Takeshi called out, clearly worried for his longtime friend.

"My God... is this true?" Victoria's interests slowly shifted, and the dreadful news brought about a grievous expression on her normally uplifting face. "Zen, if this is some sort of sick trick on Kisaragi's part..."

"Of course this is the truth!!" Zen roared back. He uploaded the footage his AC acquired for all to see. "This truth is absolute in itself... Also, these weapons CANNOT be controlled."

"But, Zenobis, with your expertise-"

"I said they're uncontrollable, damn you!!" he barked through Tokishiro's words. "This isn't the kind of factory I thought it was!" Sin Replica turned and began firing off its Pixie3 and EO at the few units that managed to follow down the lengthy shaft. "And even if I knew how to shut it down, the control room doesn't appear to have been excavated. You have to nuke this place..." Wide eyes filled Zen's cockpit monitors at the request. "Takeshi, Victoria, Tokishiro, I'm counting on you! I know the three powers must unanimously agree before such a device can be used, so get in contact with Harriman and inform him of the situation. If we don't hurry, the world as you know it will come to an end very soon... Humanity's end... "

"Z-Zenobis..." Tokishiro staggered in his words. "There has to be... This..."

"I warned you..." Zen sneered to the monitor on his left. "But you couldn't see past your own selfish goals..." Zen then lowered his head at his own words. "Even so, I'm no different..." he whispered.

"Zenobis..." Takeshi knew what his friend meant by that.

"It also looks like they're already outside the mine. I lost contact with Agitator shortly after Corpse Fool was killed." Zen gave his eyes to a switch that had been recently installed in his cockpit, its purpose only known to him. "I've still got one more card up my sleeve, it should buy you all enough time to get the launch in order. Hopefully only a few of them got to the surface, I'll keep them occupied for as long as I can."

"You're going to keep them busy until the nuke arrives?" Takeshi asked. "Then you'll be-"

"They aren't stupid, they'll detect the missile and take it out long before it manages to hit its mark. I'll have to keep them off of it."

"But, Zen..." Tokishiro exhaled, almost as if he cared. But Zen knew the only 'care' was for his ancient knowledge, and the soon to be destroyed mine.

"Set her free, Tokishiro. You at least owe me that..." Zen said with a tone that clearly sounded out his final request. Tokishiro said nothing, he simply nodded in agreement from the monitor.

"Zen." Victoria whispered. "Look... you're in danger."

"I think it's been established that's no longer an issue of relevance, Victoria..." Zen called back as he fired his Geryon2 down the final shaft, tearing it asunder.

"No, there's something else. I was only keeping all my bases covered... In doing so, I allowed Jack to convince me into-"

"Jack!? What does he matter right now!?" Zen shouted as Sin Replica exploded from the shaft and into the blue sky, flame and smoke right on its tail. The moment his AC touched the outside grounds, a beam of angry energy tore off its right hand, leaving a smoldering forearm in its wake." Sin Replica turned to see its attacker, and discovered that it was a Karasawa that had spat its way. A Karasawa owned by Fox Eye, and the mech wasn't alone... Zen grunted at the sight of multiple ACs before him, who had left a totaled Fire Burst in the distance. "Jack... Everyone? What are you-"

"Zen..." Jack-O called out. "Under the order of Ravens' Ark's new administration, you are hereby sentenced to death... That is all..." And with that declaration, a series of furious blasts were sent Sin Replica's way.

Next Chapter: Sonata of sorrow


	28. Sonata of Sorrow

Chapter 28: Sonata of Sorrow

**Act 1:**

Nothing but a massive cloud of furious smoke and earth could be seen where Sin Replica once stood. A combined attack of Fox Eye's Karasawa and grenade launcher, coupled with the back cannon of a still kneeling Echoic, had all but devastated the area.

"Wow... That was easy." a dispirited Q called over to Fox Eye. "I can't believe I used to let that guy get to me so much."

Jack-O ignored the statement, his AC slowly turning to the distance where Monsoon still stood over the remains of its victim, Fire Burst. "Rain, why didn't you fire?" he asked in a slightly disappointed tone.

"There was no need." Rain plainly stated. Her machine had been relived of its duel railguns, which were replaced by the most deadly back cannon on the market, which, due to its lengthy part name, was simply called the LX. It was a massive energy cannon that had the potential to destroy an AC in a single shot if placed well enough. No tinkering here, this weapon was death right out the box. "His AC was clearly in no condition to..." Rain slowed her words to a stop at the sight being unveiled as the debris from the attack began to clear.

"No way..." Q whispered as Echoic stood and took a few safety steps in reverse. Sin Replica was still there, and undamaged by their duel attack. The smoke finally with the wind, the AC was now clearly surrounded by what looked like some form of energy barrier. One so potent, even the dust particles in the air seemed to get a reaction out of it, the globe fizzing every other second.

_I hadn't intended on using this for you guys... Damn you, Jack! _Zen bared fangs at the fact, his finger still on the no longer 'mystery switch'.

"As I thought," Jack started as his machine turned to face Sin Replica once again. "you were using lost technology. Tell me, is this something you acquired from the factory you destroyed back then? Or, is it the spoils of one of your prior plunders?"

"Jack, you simple-minded fool!" Zen sneered over the radio. "Can't you see past anything other than restoring the way!?"

"There is nothing more important to me. Not even my life." Fox Eye raised its Karasawa again and fired off another spear of energy, which splashed and smoothed out about the surface of the defiant globe now fending for Sin Replica. "Interesting..." Jack-O responded to the event.

Zen decided to bank on the Ravens' ignorance of the technology, his eye shifting to the new gauge on his HUD, which was rapidly falling to the red zone. "Jack, the shield I just activated is absolute. There's no way to penetrate it. Now hear me out before you make a terrible mistake."

"There is no such thing as an absolute defense." Jack-O announced. "The current standing of your AC proves that, and though I'm sure you're up to something, speak."

Zen made sure to broadcast on an open channel for all of them to hear. "Alright... Within Borbos is an AI-controlled facility, which in actuality, is a giant doomsday device from a lost era, and it's still active. If the machines inside get free, everyone is going to die, everyone! All this time, I've been trying to prevent something like this from happening, and I've finally gotten both Mirage and Kisaragi to comply. This place is a Pandora's box, and soon, the corporations are going to send a thermonuclear warhead to completely erase this cursed facility."

"Jack." Rain called out, the tone of her voice clearly one of concern.

"He's bluffing..." Q replied to the warning. "There's no way something like that can be real."

"Hmm."

"I can't belive this." Zen sneered as he immediately reestablished a link to Mirage and Victoria, putting her through to the Ravens. "Victoria, tell them about the nuclear strike!"

"It's true, Jack. We're in talks with Kisaragi and Crest right now. And though Harriman is being stubborn, it's going to happen. I don't agree with Zen's ways of handling the situation, but we have no choice but to follow through."

Jack-O's face grew harder than usual with the news. "Victoria, I'm surprised that you of all people would take his words at face value, especially after what he just pulled on you."

"As I said, I don't approve of his methods, however, the evidence he sent us has already been confirmed as legit... Besides, I won't risk the lives of our people for this place." Victoria then paused at the realization that things seemed so calm on the surface of Borbos. "Wait, Zen, the devices aren't outside of the mine?"

"Luckily, no. It seems Jack and his group were responsible for the death of my consort out here. As for the suicide weapons, I managed to seal them in for the time being. And as far as I can tell, all the gates throughout the mine have been locked. As long as we don't disturb the mine itself until the strike, we might be able to pull this off without retaliation on their part."

"That's good news." Victoria exhaled, a great deal of relief flooding her body, along with a fresh spark of interest. "And you are sure this development won't allow us a means to perform at least a small amount of research before the act?"

"Victoria..." an obviously vexed Zen whispered upon hearing the request.

"Very well." she complied. "I'll update the others of the situation. Jack, though we now have time thanks to Zen's actions, we still plan to wipe away that area. There are bigger matters at hand than hunting down unlawful AC pilots. I suggest you lower you arms and have your people clear the vicinity. Zen, that includes you. There is no longer a need for you to sacrifice yourself." Victoria then finished in a warm tone before signing off, clearly a gesture for him to come to Mirage. They never quit...

"I see." Jack-O muttered. "Well, in that case, we must hurry." Zen sighed a breath of relief, but it was short lived. "Rain, Q, we take him down as planned and return to the Raptor."

"But..." Rain wanted to disagree, but she had signed a contract, and being the Raven she was, there was no backing out of it, unless Jack-O annulled it. Something that was clearly not going to happen.

"Jack, don't do this..." Zen pleaded as his machine took a step back, the barrier around it beginning to flicker somewhat.

Another Raven had a more direct approach than Rain. "Jack, no!" Macawi shouted, breaking her radio silence, which instantly revealed to Zen that the rest of the team were probably waiting about the area in order to ambush him if he managed to brake through, or decided to flee. "What Zen said has been confirmed, we can't just ignore that and kill him!"

"Macawi, dammit, you gave away your presence." Q grumbled. "Now he knows."

_Etzam... did you come as well?_

Jack-O let out a grunt at Macawi's unprofessional outburst. "Raven, you're jeopardizing the success of the mission. A special deduction had been place."

"Are you crazy!? You honestly think I care about something like that!?" Macawi defiantly shouted back, shocking several, if not all the pilots on the scene. "Jack, I took part in this mission because I thought we were getting rid of traitors, but it turns out that all along Zen has been trying to preserve more than even you have. Not just OUR way, but everyones, our way of life. Doesn't that make him Raven after all?"

Jack-O's stern eyes didn't flinch as they stared down the AC on his main monitor. Macawi's 'speech' did very little against the steel of his beliefs. "This isn't a Raven." Jack-O announced as he had Fox Eye point its giant laser rifle at Zen's machine. "Final warning, Raven," he called to Macawi. "if you get out of line again, you'll be executed..." A series of shocked breaths filled the waves at Jack-O's cruel announcement.

"Jack!?" a rightfully angered Q barked. "What the hell!?"

"This is not a democracy." Jack-O said in his classic, domineering tone. "For too long I've watched the Ravens' creed become misconstrued by the like of politics, greed, ignorance, rookies, and the bleeding-hearted alike." Fox Eye then lowered its weapon and took a proud and ground trembling stomp. "We Ravens were once the most feared individuals on the planet, mercenaries of the highest skill and honor, and answered to no one but the founding principles of old. I won't allow that order to take another lost step into the sands of time." Everyone there got where Jack-O was coming from, and deep down, they all knew he was right, totally... Even so, now was not the time for this, but that didn't deter the silver-haired vet, as one of the two Titan launchers over Fox Eye's shoulders came to life in order to punctuate its pilot's last sentence.

"Jack..." Rain tried once more, her voice pressing for his reconsideration.

"You've totally lost it..." Zen whispered over the radio, the memories of battling old friends beginning to enter his mind, which caused his eyes to become enraged. "You really want to do this...?" he then sneered, his anger continuing to surge. "Placing even humanity's future in peril for the order!? For a damn grudge!?"

"This has nothing to do with a grudge. I've never had one towards you. This has nothing to do with personal matters. This is all for the preservation of our order... A world without it, isn't a world worth existing."

Hidden, and their ACs in normal mode, Silphe and Sandoval listened to what was transpiring from their positions. "What do you think, Sandoval?" Silphe asked in his pro tone, his alter ego ignoring even the threat Jack-O made to Macawi, who didn't dare speak another word in fear for her life.

"Hm, I think Zen's on the up and up for once. If it was his goal to prevent this place from going live, a lot of what he's done now makes at least a little sense."

"And the fact that he seems to have already known what was inside Borbos doesn't trouble you?"

"To a degree that give me chills, partner." Sandoval chuckled. The dark-skinned Raven then let out a sigh as he reached for the custom helmet he had taken off during the wait. "Even so, Jack's obsessed with restoring the old ways. We'll be fighting soon," he added as he locked his helmet on. "you can be sure of it."

"It is unfortunate, I actually liked the guy."

"Didn't trust him too much, but yeah, there was something." Sandoval's eyes grew intense at that 'something', the thought of facing off against Zen. "We follow Jack's lead without fail, Silphe."

"Copy that."

"Order!?" Zen hissed in response to Jack-O as Sin Replica's shield gauge finally went dead and the barrier quietly faded out. Zen grunted at the error message being displayed as the gauge slowly began to recharge, hopefully it would finish before they noticed; the dust had cleared, so their was a good chance that it would seem like the device was still in effect. "Jack, there won't be any life left to follow order if you don't stop this nonsense and help me!"

Jack-O thought about it, but not for very long, because his sharp eyes noticed the dust at Sin Replica's feet blowing past freely. He also noticed that the left breastplate of the AC's Gaea had slightly split open, revealing some sort of mechanism within, which was beginning to release a thin vapor of bluish smoke. Jack-O smirked, realizing that Zen was stalling, and possibly using the time to fix the device. Suddenly, Fox Eye fired off a Titan missile, and Echo immediately followed with its rifle. With a generator still in recharge, Sin Replica had no choice but to strafe to the right, making sure the Titan didn't hit the ventilation shaft behind, for it would have surely set 'them' loose. Instead, Zen lead the sluggish missile into the side of the canyon wall, where it made a massive impact, bringing down a landslide of heavy earth and smoke, which further buried the pit to the underworld instead.

"I'll finish you off quickly!" Q called out as Echoic ignited its blade and tore into the fresh field of smoke after Sin Replica, who was now using it as cover. Jack-O, being a far more cautious pilot, didn't follow, and he and Rain simply waited like the pros they were. "How!?" Q shouted in disbelief to some unseen action. "GWAAAAAAA!!!" his pained scream then filled the airwaves as Echoic exploded from the ring of ash, the slowly melting AC literally being carried away by a punishing beam of energy. A lumbering Fox Eye just barely evaded collision as Echoic flew across the Mine, soaring past Monsoon, and leaving a dumbfounded Rain in its cockpit, who could only chirp up a few breaths in her shock. Echoic crashed hard into the canyonside and immediately went off-line, the entire front of the AC molten, leaving no traces of the Crest craftsmanship that once made it distinguishable.

"Q!!!" Macawi screamed, worried for her boyfriend and partner.

"He'll live." Zen called as the silhouette of a clearly recharged Sin Replica could now be seen boosting within the blanketing smoke. Not taking any chances of being victim to something like that, Fox Eye began firing its Karasawa and arm-mounted grenade launcher at the target.

"Rain, some assistance!" Jack-O requested, as Sin Replica evaded another spear of light and emerged from the mini sirocco, continuing to charge Fox Eye. "You won't leave this place alive, traitor!" Jack-O heralded to the closing mech.

"Roger..." Rain almost sneered to Jack-O's call. Monsoon then activated its machine gun arms and sent a shower of bullets across the area. Sin Replica turned to the side, sacrificing an already useless right arm, the bullets tearing and piercing its metal.

Zen directed his anger at the Raven desperately trying to end his life, his mission. After Monsoon's attacked paused for reload, Zen pushed his remaining main booster in order to reach Fox Eye, who was far too slow to get away. Zen wanted to lose the jammed left arm, and since he couldn't detach it on his own, he decided that Fox Eye could lend a hand, or better, a head. "Get the hell out of my way, Jack!!" Zen screamed as Sin Replica reared back and swung its lifeless left arm at the head of the giant AC. The stock of the M2 and Sin Replica's fist shattered as Fox Eye's entire head followed suit. The towering mech staggered back as Sin Replica blazed by, finally jettisoning its jammed arm with the melee attack. After passing by, Sin Replica immediately spun around in its boost, lowered its Geryon2s, and fired two beams which tore through the backs of Fox Eye's lightly-armored knees.

"This can't be!" Jack-O yelled as the force swung his AC forward into the air and crashing to the grounds just before its colossal lower legs, which were still standing... Fox Eye began to jerk about like a tortoise on its back, the pilot's raw pride trying to somehow continue the fight.

"Forgive me, Raven, but I can't let you kill Jack." Rain radioed as she fired Monsoon's LX at the one-armed Sin Replica before it could fire another round at the downed Fox Eye. Zen bit down as he pressed his AC to evade a wall of energy even greater than what his machine was capable of producing. Sin Replica's 'shield' arm became one with the light it just barely managed to evade, leaving the mech literally armless, though, it still had a single shoulder left...

"Sachko." Zen called, looking to the AC across the mine. "Fine, I understand..." he told her as his mech prepared itself.

"Thank you, Raven." she exhaled, a deal of release in her voice. Monsoon raised its machine gun arms and activated their secondary feature, greatly increasing the storm of bullets which headed towards the armless AC. Sin Replica danced as best it could while heading for the south end of the Mine, Monsoon stomping in pursuit. Rain grumbled at the fact that the mech's Geryon2s hadn't retracted, and were both at the ready. The thought of such an attack irritated her, which caused the normally composed Raven to lose her focus, and the moment she did, one of the beams made an appearance, the light causing her main monitor to brighten as the blast tore through one of her quad's knees, sending the mech crashing to a kneel upon the dusty grounds of the mine. With her mech practically disabled, she activated her LX and fired another hefty energy attack, which Sin Replica managed to completely evade this time. Before she could activate her energy replenishing extensions for another LX attack, Sin Replica quickly turned and headed off through the gates that lead out of Borbos. "Raven..." Rain whispered as the mech disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

After clearing the man-made tunnel, Sin Replica entered the canyon area. A place that held an infinite number of ambush points. With one of its main boosters off-line, Zen didn't take a chance at trying to fly away, especially with sharpshooters like Sandoval and Silphe about, and, possibly even Etzam. It was clear that they were going to use the terrain's natural gauntlet to deal him in, and blatant that Jack-O had prepared for numerous scenarios.

"Both arms are gone?" Silphe said to himself as Sin Replica came into view. "He's lost one of the main boosters as well. Let's see what you can do without the other." Front Runner was perched atop a ledge high in the canyon, prepared for a perfect manual snipe. With his machine in normal mode, Sin Replica wouldn't be able to pick up his energy source so long as he kept out of range. The moment the AC passed, Silphe lined up a shot without the aid of his targeting computers. "There..." he whispered as he fired both rifles, using his signature attack. The solid rounds hit dead-on, completely destroying Sin Replica's remaining main booster. The explosion sent the AC from a boost to a drunken run as it just barely managed to stabilize on its feet.

"Silphe..." Zen grunted as Sin Replica turned to see a swarm of missiles headed its way, which were avoided by a spry jump to the left. _I was hoping you wouldn't take the shot. Guess I was counting on the wrong 'Silphe'..._ Zen thought. Silphe's hover AC powered into combat mode and took off down the canyon. "Can't risk this guy picking me apart here." he mumbled to himself as he hit the switch to the lost tech shield. He didn't get a barrier as a result, instead, Sin Replica's breastplate began to sizzle with more blue smoke as another error message appeared on Zen's main monitor. "I was foolish to think I could maintain Primal Armor using this shoddy technology..." Zen admitted as Sin Replica just barely dodged a duel round meant for its knee joint. Steady boosting was no longer an option, but with the work he had recently done on the machine, he could achieve a pretty decent running speed, especially with the loss of two arms and guns. Sin Replica gave its back to the approaching AC and began running, and at an incredible speed.

"What's this?" An almost stunned Silphe raised a brow to the feat before him, bringing his machine to a temporary pause at the bottom of the canyon as Sin Replica raced into the distance. Silphe quickly shook it off and gave chase, his hover AC tearing across the terrain in pursuit. "How are the joints of those legs holding together under such friction?" Silphe then checked his map and acknowledged the coming plan. "Macawi, I'm in pursuit. We'll be in your range in thirty seconds.. We finish it there..." The young Raven didn't reply to his call. "Macawi, respond."

"I'm here... I copy..." she finally answered. Clearly disappointed, Macawi prepared MMM for a missile barrage, every compartment on it arms and extensions coming to life.

"This guy..." Silphe almost growled, as Sin Replica darted left in its run, avoiding its fourth shot. "No one's ever dodged my attacks like this. It's like he can sense my actions... No matter, this will end in ten more seconds..." Silphe sharply told himself.

"There they are..." Macawi sighed from her position atop the canyon as she saw Sin Replica charging across the area with Front Runner maintaining a fixed distance behind. "Zen..." she whispered in her helmet as her finger trembled before the trigger. Macawi had faced and killed many opponents before, most notably, Castoff, and the thought of attacking Zen took her back to that tragic day.

"Macawi..." Silphe called over the radio. "It's time for your attack."

"I..."

"Jack will have you executed if you don't comply..." Silphe coldly reminded her.

"Do it, Macawi!" Zen suddenly shouted over the waves, shocking the pilots.

"Z-Zen!?" Macawi gasped. "How did you-"

"Silphe is right about Jack. He will have you killed if you don't fulfill your duties to this contract as Raven... Remember what I told you!"

"Did he tap into our communications?" Sandoval whispered to himself as he listened in from his location.

Macawi bit down and pulled the trigger, releasing a swarm of angry missiles into the canyon. "Zen..." The missiles devastated the area, and Sin Replica pressed forward into the sea of flames the canyon had become. Macawi didn't let up, her AC continued to flood the area with salvos, turning the canyon into a literal trial by fire.

Zen gave his attention to the fact that none of the missiles were going for him directly. "I see." he whispered. They were trying to cause so much interference with the heat and flames, that Sin Replica's radar and cameras would be blind, allowing for someone to score a swift kill. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not relying on this AC's radar at the moment." Through the flames, Zen 'sensed' Front Runner closing for the deathblow, and Sin Replica exploded into the sky with an extraordinary leap, avoiding the rounds that would have pierced its cockpit and allowed the raging flames admission to its pilot's flesh. It was a very devious plan... Zen's AC landed on a higher level of the canyon and quickly returned to its irregular pace as it cleared the raging flames below.

Almost breaking though his persona, Silphe gritted his teeth at the evasion. "Macawi, fall back, you've played your role." he then called to her. MMM stopped its jog across the top of the canyon and came to a stop, its pilot relieved that her part in the plan didn't lead to Zen's demise. Front Runner began firing it missiles at the AC as it continued to give chase. Silphe quickly activated his EO, and the thin beams of rapid-fire tore into the canyon wall, slowly catching up to score against Sin Replica's frame. But just before they did, the AC leapt back down to the canyon floor and continued on. "This is beginning to get... Irritating..." Silphe almost sneered to himself as he increased his speed dramatically.

"I've got to take Silphe out here and now." Zen stated as his eyes fell shut for a moment. "Sandoval is up ahead, which is the real reason he told Macawi to back off. If I have to face those two at once, I'm finished..." Banking on Front Runner's intense acceleration, Zen quickly came up with a plan, and after a quick weapons confirmation, set it in motion. Sin Replica suddenly began to leap, as if it were attempting a triple jump, which seemed to have failed as the AC slammed back on its feet after the second landing and continued to run.

"What was that for?" Silphe questioned as his speed continued to increase, his target almost in range. "Was he trying to fly away?" The Raven ignored it and went back to acquiring another shot, this one aimed at Sin Replica's ankle, a blow that would surely put its speedy ways out of commission for good. Just before Silphe fired, something caught his eager eyes; a series of objects were scattered across the canyon floor before him. The devices sparkled as the sunlight felt upon them, and Silphe's eyes widened as he realized what they were. "Contact mines!" Silphe quickly tried to bring his racing AC to a halt, but the heat from the speeding hover ignited the explosives, and coupled with his sharp attempt at steering clear, his machine went into an uncontrolled slide, colliding with another patch of mines that laid in wait.

"Sorry, Silphe..." Zen called as he readied his AC for the out of control machine, brining it to a bracing stop and lowering the remaining shoulder. As Front Runner slid into its path, Sin Replica rammed the blue mech with enough force to completely destroy what remained of the Baboon arm part, and sent Front Runner violently flipping across the terrain, breaking with each crash until the machine finally came to slide on its side almost 200 yards down the canyon.

Saved by his harness and armored flight suit, Silphe struggled to recover. "Heh... That's why you were leaping... sneaky bastard..." Silphe laughed in his normal tone just before passing out. After making sure Front Runner was down for the count, Sin Replica continued on its way, fleeting towards freedom as it passed the downed hover.

_Not trying to kill anyone, eh? _Sandoval didn't hide Noche Quebrada, he didn't lie in wait, nor did he have any intentions of a surprise attack. His thin Mirage mech stood defiant in the center of the canyon grounds, the sunlight beaming down lending it a sheen of pure majestic. Sandoval then raised a curious eye at his target. Sin Replica was stampeding through the canyon with its body slanted forward, and its long-barreled cannons protruding before its frame. The posture almost gave it the appearance of a mad bull, instead of its usual gorilla semblance. "Sheesh, are you serious?" Sandoval muttered in response to the sight. "He's pushing over 600 km/h on foot with that broken beast." With his adrenaline flooding his senses, Sandoval's bright smile appeared as he readied himself for a battle he felt he had waited long enough for. "You really are a genius, aren't you...?" he chuckled as he activated his AC's vertical and extension missiles. "Or, some kind of monster... Either way, you're far from handicapped!" he shouted as his AC released its payload.

"Here we go..." Zen whispered as the missiles began to rain upon and rip past his now madly hopping AC. His special gauge had finally recovered, and even though his pseudo Primal Armor was busted, he could at least use his back cannons again. Even so, Sandoval was far from a slouch, and Sin Replica could only get off about four shots before going into recharge again. Meaning, he would have to get close, which was not the range one would want to face a blader like Sandoval at.

"Zen?" a taken aback Sandoval whispered as he watched the AC continue to dance about the area before him, evading the ferocity of his salvos with footwork no normal AC could possibly manage. A dance of impossible virtuosity.

On the outside, Sin Replica's movements may have been filled with fluid and splendid motions, however, on the inside, it was a totally different story. Its pilot's hands and feet were constantly in motion, and not only on the controls and throttles. Zen's fingers were systematically shifting about from the keyboard, switches, and to buttons about the cockpit at ridiculous speeds. An inhuman feat, yet almost exquisite. It was a symphony of an Ancient's processing power. The sheer strain of such response wouldn't be possible for a normal person, at least, not one of the current era. It were times like these that made Zen pondered whether he should have configured his AC to respond to his thoughts via JACK, or a wireless link to his enhanced encephalon (nanomachines networks) as the machines of his time did. But that would have required a great deal of work, not to mention giving his cockpit a very 'alien' appearance, which would have only blown his cover far sooner. Still, he had come this far piloting ACs as he was now, and completing his tasks in the end. Even so, Ancient or not, it was still just an AC, and a now Over Boosting Noche Quebrada was prepared to prove it.

"Round two, Zen!!" a clearly excited Sandoval shouted as his AC's machine gun fired madly, scoring rounds about Sin Replica's chest. The dust red AC had jettisoned its missile launchers, and was now moving in for close range combat. It was the moment Zen was waiting for as his armless mech quickly came to a stabilizing pause and fired off one of its sizable beams, the force sending it back a few steps. "Hmph!" Though shocked by the coming attack, Sandoval didn't allow the feeling to do him in. His AC darted left, and though it lost part of the right arm in the wave, it continued on approach, the twin laser blades of its Taros coming to life. "IT'S OVER, ZEN!!!" a berserker Sandoval roared as his blade tore into the right side of an evading Sin Replica's torso, causing an explosion to follow as Noche Quebrada came to a slide past the now partially kneeling mech.

"Kaagh!" The explosion reached Zen's cockpit and sent shrapnel flying from the right, piercing several sections of his body, the most noticeable being the large daggers of metal which staked their claims in his eye and gut. Zen growled, and his entire posture lessened as he lowered his head and bared intense and blood dripping fangs.

Sandoval released a breath of satisfaction and pure intensity as he ordered Noche Quebrada to slowly walk towards Sin Replica, its blade at the ready. "Zen, you're beaten..." the Raven almost proudly declared.

Zen continued growling in breaths, his memories of past era battles posting their most intense and tragic moments about the detailed walls of his mind. Zen's head abruptly shot up, and his eyes flashed open in response to the coming enemy. "SANDOVAL!!!" a bloody Zen suddenly roared over the waves in a fury they'd never witnessed. Sin Replica immediately spun around and fired both of its cannons at the red AC, which quickly took to the air, just barely avoiding what was surely meant to be a closer.

"Guh!" Sandoval uttered as he watched the beams clear the area below.

"RAAAAAA!!!" a rabid Zen screamed as Sin Replica had somehow taken to the sky as well, and came down upon an unsuspecting Sandoval, its foot slamming into his lightweight AC's abdomen. Sin Replica's weight brought down and pinned Noche Quebrada against the canyon wall. With one foot secured on the ground and the other against Sandoval's mech, Zen, in his old age fury, recklessly activated his AC's ruined boosters, forcing one of them to respond. Its fierce ignition blowing out an entire Fleet unit in the process; the rabid and untamed flames screamed intensely while scorching Sin Replica's backside, heating up the cockpit as the black machine cruelly boosted a foot into its prey.

"Huuuu..." Sandoval grunted as his cockpit began to buckle under Sin Replica's steadily crushing foot. Monitors around him began to crack as the entire cockpit appeared to be growing smaller by the second. Sandoval smirked as he made out the image on his main monitor just before it shattered under the pressure. The barrel of Sin Replica's left Geryon2 was starting to glow, and Sandoval knew his time had come. "Heh, no regrets..." he whispered to the fates that had carried him so far in his exciting life.

BOOOM!!!

Sin Replica was suddenly blown aside by an explosive attack that destroyed the Geryon2 before it claimed Sandoval's life. Zen grunted as his mech staggered for footing, and when it obtained it, Zen made out his assaulter in the distance. "You?" he murmured in response to the blow. A kneeling, and completely hideous looking Echoic had appeared, its metals so twisted and mangled that they almost appeared organic.

"I'm... not done just yet..." a barely conscious Q then called over the radio, his cockpit still rippling with heat as his radiator continued to slave for order.

Zen scoffed blood at Q, who wanted to continue fighting. After a moment of artificial solace from the busy nanomachines throughout his body, Zen managed to reclaim the reigns of his sanity from the programmed savage that had snatch them away. He then pulled out the shrapnel from his eye, his blades of black hair almost instinctively shrouding the horrific wound as he did. Zen then looked to Sandoval's AC with his remaining eye. It was still pinned into the canyon wall, and was no longer a threat to the smoldering Sin Replica, who suddenly turned and left the scene before Q mustered up another round.

"Macawi... He's running... from us..." Q managed to squeeze out before completely losing consciousness as MMM could be seen jogging to his aid in the distance.

**Act 2:**

Sin Replica staggered towards the natural gates leading out of the canyon and came to a pause, the joints in its knees sizzling from the abnormal feats demanded of them. Zen very slowly removed the blade of debris from his stomach and tossed the bloodstained metal to the floor behind his seat. After a moment of controlled breathing, he looked over his shoulder, relying on his N.C.C (Neo Cerebral Cortex). It was this that allowed many of his feats to take place, such as his ability to store Zettabytes of detailed files, skills, and even memories... This was also how Zen was able to pick up on certain energy signatures and transmissions when they entered his proximity. "Etzam... I don't read her AC's signature..." he whispered as Sin Replica's cracked main camera zoomed to see the Raptor waiting about 300 yards from the canyon entrance. Suddenly, and as if on the Devil's cue, Zen picked up something. A transport was rapidly closing with an AC in tow.

"Zen..." a very familiar voice called as the transport appeared in the sky from the north. Upon its passenger's request, the chopper released the AC that hung below.

"Proto... Exus?" Zen responded to the ID signature he was now picking up on. "Etzam..." he said in a defeated air at the newly painted and weaponized mech soaring in his direction. No longer red and redder, the AC now sported patches of purple throughout its frame, and carried a new left arm prototype obtained from Nine Breaker grounds. Silky, was a long and deadly energy machine gun which had yet to be mass-produced due to energy consumption issues. For Proto Exus, who had managed to salvage its lost technology heart, this wasn't a problem... _I don't have anything left... Not for her... _Zen thought to himself as he quickly pressed Sin Replica to flee to the east of the canyon entrance. A series of energy bullets tore into the canyon wall just before the machine, which steered it to a halt before their accurate destruction.

"I... I can't let you go..." Etzam radioed as her machine came to a slide before its target. Her face suddenly appeared on the sub monitor to Zen's left. No helmet to be seen, her eyes as they were when she saw him last. "I can't let you get away with what you've done... To the team... To Agraya... And..." she paused in her heartbroken mumbles.

"To you...?" Zen finished, his bloody face now making an appearance on one of her own sub monitors. Seeing him in his battered condition made her cringe as she felt a great deal of sorrow consume her. "I don't want to fight, Etzam. Not you..." he said softly.

"But you'll kill even me if I get in your way, right...?" she asked in an equal tone, trying her best to keep her anger from making too quick an appearance. "You were right... We played a dangerous game with each other... I don't know you... I've never known you..."

"You don't understand... There are things coming, things you aren't prepared to face..." Zen lowered his head at the thought of throwing Etzam into his world. "Things I don't want you to face if I can help it..."

"That's what Ingrid said as well..."

"But unlike her, I'm fighting to keep the past from revolting again!" Zen pleaded.

"No... Enough!" Etzam screamed as she clamped her ears shut. "Enough of these rhetoric omens!" she cried.

It didn't take a genius to see that Sin Replica was in no condition to beat the AC before it. Zen decided to try his luck. "Hey, I'm unarmed." he poorly joked as his AC took a few steps forward, showcasing the genuine fact.

"..." For the first time, Etzam wasn't remotely flinched by his casual humor. She was serious.

Proto Exus, in an amazing burst of speed, exploded towards Sin Replica, and instead of attacking the machine, simply flew past the battered AC, taking off into the skies. Zen got the gesture on the flyby; if she wanted, she could have flat out killed him right there. Partially thanks to him, she now possessed the speed, skill, determination, and maybe even the right to do so...

"Etzam..." Zen grunted as Proto Exus spun around in the air and revealed its new back-mounted missile launcher and extensions. The multiple missile-spitting Spartoi and CR-E73RM spilled a salvo of missiles in Sin Replica's direction, which detonated in the area the mech had prepared to takeoff in, and Etzam quickly served up that same devastation to the next area Zen tried to flee in.

Etzam's eyes narrowed as they scanned the AC at her mercy. "Hmph, that's why you've always used that mix of dark and battered colors, it's to camouflage the damage sustained to your machine... And as a person... you're no different." Etzam finished in a sneer. "Though, that clearly doesn't matter now. " Etzam brought her AC to a landing in the short distance and began putting her helmet on. "You can't win, Zen. " she announced. "I'm going to complete my mission. I'm going to destroy Sin Replica!" she then shouted as Proto Exus' Pixie3 came to life along with its Silky, sending daggers of death in Zen's direction. All the AC could do was run, as Zen couldn't bring himself to fire his remaining cannon at Etzam, which didn't matter once a series of rounds tore into the still retreating AC's back, destroying the weapon in the process. The explosion of the cannon sent the mech into a slide on one knee. This wasn't a battle, it was punishment on a scale of tons. Etzam could have delivered a killing blow anytime she wanted, but before that, she would beat the answers out of him, tell him her feelings."

Sin Replica, raised and turned to face the tormenting Proto Exus, which was stomping fiercely in its direction. "I've got to knock her out..." Zen whispered as he thought up an underhanded strategy. Zen began to have his mech take steps back toward the outside canyon walls as Proto Exus continued on with its Silky raised. Zen quickly activated his EO and the weapons sent their jade beams her way, but in a display of raw talent, her machine darted aside, which is what Zen had counted on, and Sin Replica used the moment to explode towards her machine in order to knock it off balance.

Etzam scoffed at the broken AC that had managed to launch itself her way so quickly. "I know all your tricks!!" Etzam violently declared as she responded as a Dominant, manually commanding Proto Exus to skip back and fire off a powerful kick to Sin Replica's already devastated Core, sending the AC crashing to the canyon wall in defeat. "You're nothing but a coward!" she suddenly yelled over the radio. "Running, fighting, whoring yourself to temporarily ease you own pain. It hurt me... so much..." she confessed as she lowered her head in grief. "Even so, I stayed by your side... Why wouldn't you just let me in!?" she asked. "It wasn't supposed to be just a moment... I wanted to save you!!" she cried as Proto Exus sent a salvo of missiles the pinned AC's way.

"Etzam..." a crush-hearted Zen growled. Her words were filled with such passion he almost felt the embrace of their purity, their truth. It was something Etzam made him finally realize he was losing sight of. Zen gave into that warmth as he released the controls and allowed Proto Exus' missile swarm to hit their mark. The explosion caused rocks to blow free from the canyonside, and as the carnage slowly ceased, Zen found himself still in one piece. Etzam had hesitated to finish him off yet again. Zen felt the winds from the outside entering his once self-contained cockpit, and noticed a gapping hole to the lower right, where the mech's final plates of armor had literally fallen off in the last attack. He then raised a hand in defense to the furious dust-adorned winds now blowing in his face.

"Zen..." she called, her tears evident even over the waves. "Why...?" she asked the person who had managed to come into her life and give her the warmth she so desperately sought. Her eyes shut in preparation for his answer, Etzam began to grow impatient at his lack of responsiveness. "ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!!!" she roared over the radio.

Zen couldn't respond, he couldn't even think due to what had grappled his attention. Though the majority of its body was encased in the side of the canyon, the head of a Red Moth lifelessly hung beside Sin Replica. And after a jolt, the tri-star visor on the ancient weapon's smooth face came to life. Zen was paralyzed by fear as the head of the red machine slowly turned his way, the blue glow of its visor flickering for a few seconds before solidifying after an obvious verification.

"ID confirmed... " the machine called out as it began to jerk forward in an attempt to free itself from its canyonside crypt." XA-26483... Zenobis Wards..." the machine continued as the rocks began to give way. Etzam's last attack had unearthed a terror that, even after generations of inactivity, went right back to work within a few seconds of reactivation.

"Zen?" Etzam whispered at the sight before her as the smoke began to clear. "What in the world..."

The sound of her voice brought Zen back from the ancient abyss that were his memories. "Etzam, escape now!" he shouted as Sin Replica peeled itself off the rocks just as the Red Moth freed one of its weapon arms.

"Escape?" she asked as Proto Exus readied itself. "Zen, what is that?"

Sin Replica's act of freeing itself caused another portion of the canyonside to collapse, where two more ancient devices suddenly fell free from the rocks above, slamming hard to the ground beside one another. The first, a one-legged Red Moth. The other was something completely different, but at the same time, completely familiar, even to Etzam.

"Pulverizer..." Zen whispered as Sin Replica slowly began backing away from the units and towards Proto Exus. _With an Internecine around, it's no wonder these things were here. _Though the weapon had bipedal legs instead of the tank design the last one wore, the rest of its body was exactly as the one Zen and Etzam had saved Q from. The red frame, the giant crystal-like blades that were its arms, and the florescent blue energy, which started flowing throughout the openings about its large body. Both machines, after a moment of reactivation, began to force themselves up with the weaponized appendages that were their hands. The moment both machines stood (the Red Moth on a poor hover), they began to attack each other. The Red Moth quickly activated its energy blades and countered a double-armed swing from the Pulverizer's massive blade arms.

"Zen, what the hell is going on here?" Etzam asked in a mix of fear and confusion as the two weapons continued to battle, their blades leaving trails of pure energy in the atmosphere as they swung destruction in each other's direction.

"Biped Pulverizer detected..." Proto Exus suddenly interrupted. "Update received... Red Moths detected..." the female computer then added. "The units possess technology and combat potential far exceeding that of this unit. Success rate of defeating the units in their current condition... 0. Recommend jettisoning all armaments followed by an immediate withdrawal from the area."

"Exus is right, Etzam, we can't beat them!" Zen followed. "You've got to get to the Raptor and have the pilots pick up the others."

"But... I don't understand what's happening here..." she whispered in response.

"You finally admitted it..." Zen called to her in a warming tone. As the ancient rivals continued to battle, Zen noticed that the Red Moth still trying to free itself hadn't taken its eye off of him for a moment. "Hmph... Right then..." He placed a hand on the custom helmet secured on the left side of his cockpit, the thought of its original owner giving him strength, and after a second of planning, Zen's warm smile finally made a return. "Listen, about Agraya..." he radioed to Etzam. "Talk to Genobee. While he's become extremely protective of her, I'm sure he'll take you to see her."

"Then she's not!?" Etzam gasped at the news.

"No, she's actually doing rather well..."

"Zen, why didn't you tell me...? Why let me think you had killed her!?" After a thought, she came to realize the answer on her own. _I see now. This was how you wanted to distance yourself from me... By making me hate you. Oh, Zen... You cruel fool... Did you want me to kill you? _Without another world, Proto Exus raised its arms, prepared to fire upon the AI driven weapons.

"DON'T!!!" Zen fiercely shouted at Etzam's action. "They're only after me. At least, those two are... But once I'm gone, they'll target any living person in the vicinity. That's why I can't come with you. Now, for the last time, go!"

"_After_ _you_? Once you're gone...?" It did take more than a second for Etzam's reply. "I won't leave you! You'll die in the state you're in!" The Red Moth in the canyonside suddenly activated its blade and jammed it into the rock that held its other arm. By coldly severing its own right arm, the machine was allowed to finally pull itself free, and after walking clear of the rock-littered grounds, the mech came to a hover on its sharp legs, its eye still on Sin Replica. Upon noticing its brethren still in contest with the Pulverizer, it exploded towards the enemy and skewered it from behind with its remaining blade. The Pulverizer's arms fell silent as its powered glow began to flicker. The one-legged Red Moth then finished it by slashing the mech with both its blade, causing it to explode violently. Before the flames even cleared, the one-armed Red Moth was already racing towards Sin Replica, who darted away from Proto Exus' side.

"Let's go, you bastards!" Zen called as the second unit followed, both of them blazing past a still stunned Etzam, paying her presence no attention. "This way!"

"Zen!" she screamed after getting a grip, firing her machine guns at the latter machine, and scoring a number of hits about its backside.

The Red Moth under attack came to stop and reared its eye her way. "An Inferior..." It said in a soulless tone after a flickering scan of Proto Exus.

"Its elimination is not of importance at this time." The Red Moth after Zen replied to its comrade, who continued to soak up rounds as Proto Exus boosted its way with machine guns ablaze.

"Cease, Inferior..." the one-legged Red Moth told her as it raised one of its blades and fired the javelin of energy free, and sharply towards her machine.

"Uaaaahh!!" Etzam screamed as the blade of light ripped into Proto Exus' right side, tearing it to pieces in its travel. The force sent her AC spinning through the air until it crashed hard on its back side.

"ETZAM!!!" Zen cried out as he brought his machine about, the AC skidding in its run, and just barely evading the spearing one-armed Red Moth on its tail, the ancient weapon racing by with the miss. That last maneuver was all Sin Replica could stand, and one of its knees finally blew from the stress, causing the mech to limp. _Replica... You hung in there... Thanks for getting me this far..._ "I comply!" Zen suddenly called out to the Red Moths, who both came to an immediate pause at his announcement. "Etzam get out of here. Please..." Zen begged as both Red Moths slowly hovered his way, their blades glowing intensely.

"You already know my answer to that..." she sneered as her boosters brought the damaged Proto Exus back to its feet. Its right arm gone, along with a small portion of the E2 Core, the machine's pilot was in a very dangerous place. That was, until the Exus Zen had been counting on finally decided to act.

"Etzam, the chance of success is none." the computer said in an almost stern voice. "Commencing Auto-Response mode."

"Auto what?"

"This unit will relieve all non essential parts and return to the Raptor at maximum speed. In doing so, the chance of survival will increase from 0 to 78."

"You can't act on your own accor-" Etzam was silence by force as the machine violently spun around, dropped all its weapons, and took off for the Raptor." Etzam grabbed the controls and shook them violently for a response. "Stop it, Exus! I can't leave Zen like that!" She stomped down on the brakes, and even tried to shut the machine down completely. Nothing worked, and the stubborn Proto Exus continued on. "Please stop!!" In her fit, she began punching and slamming her fists about the controls in order to bring the mech back under her control. "Stop it, you goddamned machine!!"

"You are complying with order?" The Red Moths now hovered before a finally crippled Sin Replica.

"Yeah... I comply with the order..." he answered in defeat.

"Zen, please don't go!!" Etzam cried over her radio as the uncontrollable Proto Exus carried her to safety. "I-I didn't mean it!" she suddenly called out in her desperation. "The cruel things I said before!" Etzam clasped her hands together as if calling for a miracle to stop time in order for her to confess the truth. "Zen, I love you! I can say that truthfully now, so please..."

"I know..." his voice suddenly replied over her radio. "No matter what... Stay alive... And... I'm sorry for being such a bastard. I hope you can both understand and forgive me. Someday... Elza Nardo..."

A high-pitched air escaped her mouth at that, and it wasn't the fact that Zen had called her by her true name, or the fact that he even knew it. It was clear to her what was about to happen, and the moment of that realization ripped her to shreds inside.

"Zenobis Wards, that was a pointless entry..." one of the Moths then stated at his last communication. "Your termination acceptance has been acknowledged... Under order:009282HEP, you shall now be relieved of your unnatural existence..." And with that, the heartless machine skewered Sin Replica though the chest with its remaining energy blade, the brilliant light exiting the AC's back. The Red Moth then tilted its head at the fact it couldn't retrieve its blade from the black mech, which began surging with a resonating flux as its generator began storing power to dangerous levels.

"Heh, end game..." Zen exhaled in a sly air as Sin Replica detonated in a ball of unstable light.

"ZEN!!!" Etzam cried as her AC registered the massive explosion consuming the area behind her, the blue dome of intense energy completely erasing the three machines from existence. "ZEN!!! NO!!!" Etzam screamed as loudly as she could. "You... Zen, you can't just..." Etzam quickly began to unlock her helmet, and threw it to the floor of her cockpit as she began to retch uncontrollably.

"Final update received..." Exus' computer suddenly called to the still coughing and puking pilot as the AC entered the waiting Raptor's hangar.

Hidden safely within uncharted territory, Triton Ecoactivity Center lay in the now fading sun. It was a fairly large facility, its outer structure consisting of a series of domes connected by branching points. Though developed under the guise of a research facility dedicated to restoring the environment, it was actually Tokishiro Kisaragi's headquarters, and where he and his faction of loyalist ran their branch of the Kisaragi corporation. This place was also home to Tokishiro's most cherished projects. Within the bowels of this secret facility (which consisted of a network of laboratories), in the lowest and most secured level, two scientists sat at their stations within the confines of a high-tech, reinforced room, which could only be opened from the outside.

"Man, this thing gives me the creeps at times." the thirty-something researcher said to the much older man of science sitting to the station at his right. The elder man clearly didn't hear him, for he was too busy running tests and checking readings on the console before his eager hands. Despite not being heard, the younger man continued. "She reminds me of one of those ballet dancers my wife collects. You know, the hand-carved ones encased in glass." he added as he got to his feet and walked to the towering pod neatly secured in a port in the center of the cold metal room. It appeared as if the entire room was crafted just for the necessities of the device, large cables running from the walls and into ports on each of its sides. "The creepy part being that this one is life-sized." the intellectual then added as he took out his thin glasses and placed them on his narrow face.

"Just what are you doing...?" the senior asked as he took a break and finally offered his attention.

"How do you stay with her day and night like this?" he asked as he placed a hand on the transparent front of the device. Within the ancient stasis pod, which was completely filled with a clear, luminescent semiliquid, a young woman. Nude and hibernating, her lengthy blue hair branched about the lightly stilled substance, covering her privates and the top half of her face. "Gives me chills, but at the same time, gets me excited to finally be allowed in here."

"Oh, that's right." the other researcher said, going back to work after what he considered to be an extended break. "You just got transferred here yesterday."

"C'mon, you'd think I at least deserve to take up a bit of your memory..."

"Right, I remember now." the older scientist said as he tapped his balding head.

"Sure you do." the younger chuckled as he went back to examining the woman, taking notice of the bracelet around her left wrist, though, from the size of the thing, it may have been a shackle. His eyes narrowed at the inscription on the metal. "Dr. M. Okamura." he read aloud. "Is this her name?" he then asked with a jolt of his glasses.

"No, her name is classified." the old man replied as he continued to work. "As is the one you just mentioned." he then added.

"So, it looks like she was the property of another researcher back then as well." he said as he tilted his head and allowed a bit of emotion to touch his scientific mind. "Kinda makes you feel for her. Who knows how long she's been studied... Or, how long she's been in this device." he then stated as he began circling the upright capsule, going over the details of its frame. "An easy hundred years, the very least." he concluded.

"That information is also classified." the old man repeated.

The younger man sighed at the response, hanging his head slightly. "Even though I've finally worked my way into this project, I'm still not told anything..."

"Just be grateful you're taking part in this."

"I am, this is the most important project of my entire career!" he exclaimed. "This sleeping beauty is gonna be our life's work, isn't she?"

"Indeed. Though, I doubt you would have given her that title had you seen her when they first brought the pod in."

"What do you mean?"

"What was left of her was enough to disturb my sleep for the first few months."

"She was worse off than this?"

"Much." the older scientist then paused to say as the images of her previous condition entered his mind. "Her body has successfully regenerated from a mere half to what you see before you."

"Wait, so the rising stats of her recovery in the early reports, those percentages included her physical mass as well?"

"That's correct."

"Amazing..." he exhaled in a state of amazement. "And this regeneration is taking place during her suspended state. Imagine how quickly it would respond in a normal environment! Spontaneous human regeneration..." the man held his head as if to keep it from exploding in his overexcited state. "Do you realize what this kind of technology will do for mankind!?"

"That's why she's here. Us as well." the composed old man answered with a proud expression on his pale face. "Now come, let's run the evening's tests."

"Sure thing." Before returning to his station, the scientist paused at a discovery. "You know, I didn't notice before, but she has the most amazing eyes. So clear, like they go on forever..."

"What are you talking about, eyes?"

"Well, it's just the one, actually. I can clearly see one of her eyes past that forest of blue. Hey, it almost looks like she's staring right at me." The scientist chuckled before a sudden shake as he caught another case of the chills.

"The readings here are negative. You don't know what you're talking about." the older man said as he got to his feet and walked beside his talkative associate. "Stand aside." The sky-blue eye of the woman was indeed open, and it shifted to the presence of the older man, glaring in his direction, and causing him to fall on his backside in shock. "Gah!"

"Haah!!" the other man screamed in a panic. "It moved!"

After making sure his heart wasn't failing, the elder researcher was helped to his feet. "We had better get Kisaragi down here right now!" he shouted.

"Y-Yes, I'm on it!" the new transfer said as he scurried over to his station and accessed the intercom to the guards beyond the heavily-armored doors. "H-Hello!?" he stuttered. "Hey, we need Mr. Kisaragi down here!"

"Mr. Kisaragi is in the middle of an important meeting, and does not wish to be disturbed." a cold voice responded through the speakers about the room.

"Tell them that subject Nexus is responding!" the old man then shouted.

"R-Right! Subject Nexus is responding! Hello!?"

After a brief moment of silence, the voice returned. "Understood. We shall inform Mr. Kisaragi right away."

The old man slowly approached the woman's still motionless frame and placed a hand upon the unbreakable wall of clear. "Welcome back to the world... Ms. Lo." he whispered to the woman whose seen eye continued to glare his way.

Next Chapter: Project Nexus


	29. Project Nexus

Chapter 29: Project Nexus

**Act 1:**

After being alerted of the events taking place at Borbos Mine, a massive meeting was called by Victoria Eisenhower of Mirage. Its attendants included every board member of the Big Three, and despite Kisaragi corporation's current split, both factions managed to participate. Even officials from O.A.E were digitally present. Victoria and Mirage's board of directors sat at their lengthy table of power, the dozen or so monitors about the boardroom displaying the heads of the other companies. The decision to launch the nuclear missile had yet to be decided, and Victoria was clearly growing impatient with all the regressive chatter flying back and forth from the screens.

"Who says this 'Raven' is trustworthy?" a member from Crest then asked from one of the monitors displaying the company's board. "Is it not true this individual just betrayed Mirage and killed a number of your own people, Victoria?"

"Yes, and as I said for the fifth time, his actions, while barbarous, don't weigh against the facts he just sent us. Haven't your analyzers confirmed the AC's footage to be genuine?"

"They have." Harriman then said, a thick cigar between his equally thick fingers. "However, that doesn't mean his statements of these machines having the capability to eradicate the entire surface are true." Harriman pressed the cheroot into his marble ashtray and expelled the residue of his final taste. " An autonomous doomsday device..." he chuckled. "That's ridiculous. Why would the old ones build such a thing?"

"We don't know anything about their way of life," a female member of Takeshi's Kisaragi started. "their tactics and procedures during times of war. Perhaps this was a means to prevent being taken over by an outside force, or even a final resort to deal with the outbreak of some sort of biological weapon. The fact is we don't know why, and is it really important now?"

A head from Mirage then decided to speak his mind. "Even if his claims have been exaggerated, there were clearly hundreds of those devices in the footage." The clean-cut individual then began to shake his head in a grave manner. "I'd hate to see what would happen if even half that many made it into one of our cities."

"I agree," Victoria followed. "and that's why I refuse to risk such an event."

"My question has yet to be answered." one of the officials from O.A.E suddenly stated. "This Raven, Zen... Is he really the son of Zeal?"

"Yes." was the simultaneous response from both Kisaragi's, their attempt at keeping the facade alive, and the truth in their own respective corners.

"If that's true, it only makes his word that more trustworthy, does it not? His father was known to be a reckless man himself, but his actions-"

A portly member of Crest's board then interrupted the O.A.E official with a very audible scoff. "Zeal may have been considered a hero to the mindless masses, which obviously includes your organization's people, who know nothing of the truth behind that man's actions. To us, the corporations, he turned out to be nothing more than a rebel. One who sided with the terrorist faction know as Union, and destroyed the Controller. He took our very future in his own hands and set us down a path we had no choice but to walk."

"Not to mention his similar actions with the second Layered." Harriman added.

"From the size your stomach, I see it hasn't been much of a walk." Victoria then said to the portly speaker. "He brought us to the surface we never knew existed. Opened our eyes to the artificial sky the Controller tamed us beneath."

"And it was later proven that the Controller was indeed malfunctioning." another member of Mirage stated. "We could have suffered the fate of the millions who vanished under the Silent Line's Controller."

Victoria nodded in agreement and then offered sharp eyes to those from Crest. "And let's not forget, Crest only wanted to use the Controller as a means to manipulate us all."

"And you weren't trying the very same!?" Harriman barked in response to her accusation. "Isn't that the very reason your husband was killed!? For going against the Controller's will!?"

"How dare you!" Victoria shouted, slamming down an open hand upon the table.

"Please, everyone!" Takeshi called out in an attempt to regain order. "That's all in the past. Is this really the time for this. We're losing focus of the matter at hand yet again."

"Didn't Zen say that he managed to seal the weapons in the mine?" one of Tokishiro's men then asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the threat is gone." Takeshi quickly responded.

"Then what exactly do you suggest, father?" Tokishiro said in a tone that was laced with scorn. "At first, I considered the strike... However, with this new development, I can send in the team I had on stand by to manually shutdown the facility."

Victoria lost a breath at his last line. "You had another team ready?" she whispered with almost stunned eyes.

"Of course, Vivi." Tokishiro whispered back in an almost flirtatious air. "They're still hidden in the area just south of the mine, and can go in to disable the facility at my word."

Takeshi grunted at the idea his son was proposing. "That will only disturb-"

"These are MY people," Tokishiro cut back in. "the best Kisaragi has to offer. They are using a small transport truck carrying just enough supplies for them to complete the task, and once close enough, they will continue in on foot, so as not to disturb the inside of the mine. I highly doubt they will attract the attention of the devices so long as they continue to do so."

"I would say I'm for it, but Crest has nothing to gain from such an endeavor." Harriman said to the proposal. His tone clearly hinted for a 'reason' to give his nod to postpone the strike, and Tokishiro didn't miss the bait.

"Actually, that isn't true." Tokishiro folded his fingers before his personable face and smiled before presenting his offer. "If you agree not to launch, I'll include you, along with Mirage, in the agreement to share the find."

"Tokishiro!" Victoria shouted. "How dare you hand out deals to sway votes and change the outcome of this decision in your favor!"

"The offer will only be on the table for this short moment." Tokishiro said to Harriman, ignoring Victoria entirely.

"Of course." Harriman replied with a smirk on his aged face. "A moment please." he then asked as he muted the audio and discussed the offer with the rest of Crest's board.

"Tokishiro, this is wrong!" Takeshi then yelled at his son. "There is nothing to be gained from toying with-"

"Silence, father!" he snapped back. "You've always talked about how the artifacts left behind by the Ancient shouldn't be tampered with, and yet Kisaragi is the leading corporation in the fields of lost technologies. It's that brand of hypocrisy that made your peace treaty notion fall flat on its face." Tokishiro stood up from his seat just as Crest came back on-line with their decision. "Listen to me, we've all been affected by the fight for control over Borbos. And what have we gained from this conflict?" he then asked, the dozens of men and woman taking in the facts, their expressions stating the obvious answer.

"That's right. Absolutely nothing." Tokishiro declared for them. "If anything, the conflict has all but devastated our previous standing. Harriman, thanks to this, Crest is barely ahead of Kisaragi on the ladder of power, even in our current state. Victoria, Mirage's overall power has even lessened to a noticeable degree. Now, after all our losses, you want for us to destroy the prize we've all sacrificed so much for, and without even obtaining something tangible?"

"And what do you suggest?" another of Crest's people asked.

"Three days. Give my team three days to find safe passage into the mine and see if they can find a way to the facility's control room. If they aren't successful, I'll give my nod to the strike."

"Tokishiro... You're playing with the lives of millions..." Takeshi whispered.

"I agree." Victoria followed. "I'm against it. And we here at Mirage stand by our decision for the strike."

"As is Kisaragi." Takeshi stated.

"Hmph..." While not surprised by his father's side, he did have hopes that Victoria would be swayed. He then offered his attention to his last hope. "What does Crest have to say, Mr. Harriman?"

"We are in favor of Tokishiro Kisaragi's proposal." Harriman stated as he stood up from his seat, adjusting his grey business suit. "Besides, it's just enough time to allow me to make a little business trip." he then added as Yoko Tachibana appeared and handed him his coat. "Don't forget who gave you this opportunity, Tokishiro." he then added as he slipped on the extra apparel.

"You won't regret it." a very satisfied Tokishiro replied before Crest went off-line.

One of the reps from O.A.E then stood from their table. "We here at O.A.E can only hope that the right choice has been made, and expect to be immediately alerted of all news pertaining to the situation, as our role to maintain order amongst the corporations will no longer be ignored."

Veronica's eyes reacted to the statement, as the official was clearly using O.A.E's previous raid on her company's Abax Plain base as a standing example. She then notice a shady looking man whisper into Tokishiro's ear on the monitor, and the response he had upon receiving the news caused her to raise a brow.

Takeshi noticed his son's curious actions as well, and had a good idea who the news pertained to. "Tokishiro, wait." he then called out as his son prepared to make way. "We still have to discuss-"

"I apologize, but I must take my leave. Please excuse me, everyone, father." the monitors displaying Tokishiro and his limited board then blacked out and displayed their company's logo.

"Yes, I'm off as well." Harriman said as his board began to rise from their seats. "As I said, I must tend to Crest business." And with that, the monitors about the room began to fade out until Mirage and Takeshi's half of Kisaragi were the only ones left.

"Well, that went poorly..." Victoria sighed.

"We tried, Veronica." Takeshi replied in a similar air. "Now, all we can do is wait, wait and hope Zen can manage to do something before my foolish son causes another tragedy."

"You really have that much faith in him, Takeshi?" Victoria asked as she reached for the bottled water before her.

"I do." he answered. "To be honest, with the state of our company, I thinking of ignoring the decision entirely..." Several members amongst Takeshi's remaining board began to show their concern at his statement. "We may as well just-"

Victoria noticed this and quickly steered him away from the thought. "Don't speak such nonsense. Even with this situation, we still have order. If you act out, not only will you be throwing away everything you've built, you will also be condemning all the citizens of the Kisaragi corporation."

"I know that..." he whispered as his eyes fell to the table. "Still, if something isn't done, I don't think it'll make a difference..."

"Takeshi..."

After floors of descent, Tokishiro swaggered out of the only elevator that led into the lowest level of his base of operations, the thick metal doors closing hard behind, sounding out the density of their resolve. As Tokishiro continued down the network of halls, he was greeted by one of the scientists taking part in the Nexus project. "What's her status?" he asked as he took the fiber-optic sheet of data from the female researcher's hands, his sharpened eyes going over the active graphs and readings before them.

"There's been an incident..." the short woman replied as she made haste to keep up with the swiftly striding Tokishiro.

"What kind of incident?" he asked as he turned the final corner before his destination.

"I think it best you saw for yourself, sir." she whispered as she pointed to the reinforced doors at the end of the hall, where Tokishiro's cybernetic bodyguards were standing on-duty. "Right this way." she then said, pointing to the monitors on the station just outside the room.

Tokishiro's eyes widened in horror at the live feed being displayed. The metal room had been decorated with trails and splatters of thick crimson. The two scientist locked in the room had literally been torn to pieces, their body parts scattered about the floor. In the center of this butchery, a bloodstained, blue-haired Project Nexus. "What the hell happened?" he almost gasped at the sight.

"It seems that Oscar, in his foolishness, opened the pod in an attempt to make direct contact with her."

"Was she injured?" Tokishiro quickly asked.

"S-Sir?" the researcher was fumbled by his callousness. It was clear that not even the deaths of two of the best scientists on his staff mattered when compared to the project.

"Was she injured during the event?" he asked again, adding a bit more demand to his tone.

"No..." the slightly disturbed woman replied. "If you like, you can review the recorded footage... of their deaths..."

"I'll do that." Tokishiro replied with a spark of interest. "But right now, I need to speak with her."

"We've tried communicating with her, but, her responses were... Irregular..."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself, sir."

Tokishiro punched in the code that allowed access to the intercom system as he cleared his throat. He almost appeared nervous, which was a very rare sight to behold. "Hello." he said over the intercom. "Andra? Ms. Andra Lo?" After receiving no response, he decided to continue with the formalities. "My name is Tokishiro Kisaragi. Can you understand what I'm saying, Ms. Lo?" Sitting on her heels, her knees on the cold floor, and her back poised upright, Andra's nude frame continued to sit in the middle of the room as if it were still frozen in time. Her head was raised up, as if something on the ceiling of the room held more importance than Tokishiro's words. Andra's abnormally long hair blanketed her eyes, and was scattered about the floor around her as the trails of still shimmering liquid from the stasis pod slowly continued to evaporate. "Ms. Lo, please say something." Tokishiro continued. "Why did you kill those men?"

That question would be rewarded, as Andra's head slowly tilted towards the camera on the wall to her left. "...Because... he lied... to me..." she whispered through a throat that was slowly recalling its abilities.

"Andra, it's alright." Tokishiro said in his attempts to befriend the Ancient. The researcher standing at his side clearly didn't think what happened to her associates was 'alright', and her eyes rolled at his careless words. "Tell me, who lied to you?"

Andra slowly raised her right arm from her side, in tow, the severed head of the elder scientist from before. Oscar. "He... lied..." she said, slowly bringing the old man's lifeless face before her own. "He said... he knew... where Dr. Okamura was... I know when people lie..." Andra continued in her almost deranged and childlike state before tossing the head across the room and returning to her awkward position. "Do you know... where Dr. Okamura is...?" she then asked Tokishiro.

Not foolish enough to test her ability, he decided not to deceive her just yet. "No. But I can tell you that Dr. Okamura is no longer alive, Ms. Lo."

"No... longer... live..." she exhaled in each breath.

"I'm sorry, Andra." Tokishiro replied, maintaining his comforting tone. "Ms. Lo, you've been asleep for a very long time. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No... longer... live..." she said in breaths again. Suddenly, Andra fell over on her side and her body began to jerk continuously. It soon became evident that this jerking was a result of the series of tickled breaths leaving her mouth.

Andra's unexpected fit of laughter and continued bizarreness caused Tokishiro to become aggravated, as he had expected to meet with another living marvel from an era long lost. One he had hoped he could get along with better, especially since his 'friendship' with Zen wasn't exactly one founded on the principals of the word. "Dammit!" Tokishiro shouted after muting the intercom. "What's wrong with her!?"

"Ha ha! Heh... Hee hee... No longer... live..." Andra continued to laugh to herself as the blood about the floor began sticking to her flesh and hair.

"Do you see what I mean, sir?" the researcher said as five of her fellow scientists arrived on the scene in a hurry, clearly just learning the news that Andra had awakened.

"Why!?" Tokishiro barked as he stared to the monitors displaying a series of giggling Andras. "Is it some form of dementia from the stasis!?" he asked himself in a moment of worry. "Impossible!"

One of the researchers decided to give his thoughts. "Sir, though she has the body of a woman in her early twenties, it's possible she may have been a child at the time she was placed in the capsule. That would explain her mental state. Maybe due to some form of damage to the device, its fading power supply, her body slowly aged with time in-"

"No..." Tokishiro interrupted. "She was an adult when this happened to her... A soldier..."

"A soldier?" another researcher repeated, his associates all looking to one another at the unexpected news. "How do you know that, sir?"

"It's not your place to ask." Tokishiro replied after regaining his composure in order to speak with the deranged Ancient once again. "Andra, is it alright if we get you cleaned up?" he asked over the intercom.

"Clean..." Andra whispered as she brought her giggles to a stop. "Is it that time? No... You're going... to punish me, yes?"

"No, of course not, Andra." Tokishiro pleaded in his most sincere tone. "We're going to help you, as best we can."

"Hee hee... You lie..." Andra responded as she returned to her previous position. "I hear it... All of it... Lies... Is Dr. Okamura there? He said you wouldn't... punish me... if I behaved..." Andra was clearly in a place that didn't allow sanity a pass.

"Andra no one is going to-"

"Please don't!!" She suddenly screamed out, wrapping her arms around herself in a state of intense panic. "Don't take my legs again!!" she then followed in the same state of dread. "Not my arms... please... You said if I behaved... you wouldn't... take them when they grew back... you promised..."

Tokishiro bared fangs at the shocking outbursts, and he put his hand on the heavy doors, placing a deal of his weight and worries upon them. "What the hell were they doing to her...?" he grumbled through his clenched teeth.

**Act 2:**

Making its way through dark skies, the Raptor had recovered its Ravens from Borbos Mine and was now en route back to the Nine Breaker facility. The malformed ACs filled the hanger with the stink of vanquished metals, save an untouched MMM, whose pilot was the first to emerge from her machine; it also helped that hers didn't need to stagger into the hanger. She wanted to pinch her noise to spare it the sting, but ignored it and ran across the walkway as Q was raised to Echoic's back. "Q!" Macawi climbed down the ladder, helped get his helmet off, and immediately began checking him for any serious injuries.

"I'm fine, Macawi." he said, his face soaked from the intense heat that managed to burnout his flight suit's cooling unit. Q then looked across the hanger and noticed Jack-O and Rain exiting Monsoon's heavyweight Core. Fox Eye was in no condition to make it back to the Raptor on its own, and with the pending strike, Jack-O decided to leave his cherished mech behind, catching a ride with Rain.

"Silphe..." Rain called out as she displayed a refined, but similar scene, striding across the walkway and down the ladder onto Front Runner's back as the entire cockpit struggled to the surface, revealing a still straining to keep conscious Raven. As she pulled off his helmet she noticed the thin trail of blood running across his face, and quickly wiped it away, relieved that it was just a lining of blood from a small gash atop his head, and not the horrible wound it gave the appearance of at first glance. "Are you alright?"

"Rain... I'm fine..." Silphe answered. "Heh... Didn't know you cared." he said as he reached to unlock himself from his harness.

Rain looked away at the statement for a moment. "The armor on you suit's left forearm is damaged." she calmly stated in an attempt to remain professional."

"It's not bad. Barely feel it..." In a display of macho fueled self-assurance, Silphe raised his left arm and quickly felt the sting of his injury. "Agh! Scratch that. It's broken..." he tried to say as playfully as possible, and Rain continued to hide her concern as he did.

"Don't move around like that, you nut." Sandoval suddenly called as he made his way across the boarding platform, cradling his side. "An obvious broken arm, and concussion." he quickly surmised. "C'mon, Sachko. We'd better let the onboard medic have a look at him.

"Sandoval..." Rain whispered, her eyes looking to the cracked breastplate and torso of his custom flight suit.

"Don't worry, just bruised ribs." he said while waving off his hand in an unconcerned gesture. "I'll get myself tapped up later."

Exhausted from the entire ordeal, the Ravens made their way to the end of the hanger and came to a stop where Proto Exus had taken a kneel within its station. Jack-O stood before the downed machine, its right side shredded. Jack-O continued to stand there in thought, his arms folded, and not saying a word as he continued to look upon Proto Exus.

"So, Red was the one who did it?" Silphe whispered. "Damn..." he exhaled at the thought.

Rain lowered her head a bit as she continued to support Silphe's body. "It would seem so..."

"Did you see the area just outside the canyon?" Q suddenly said to everyone. "There's no way Exus could have done that."

"It must have been the result of Sin Replica's destruction..." Sandoval answered. "Remember, that AC was far from normal..."

"That's a good point." Q replied as he noticed how depressed Macawi was over the situation, her head hung almost shamefully as she stood by his side.

"This is one mission success I don't wanna celebrate..." Silphe suddenly announced. "I just want to get in the bed and forget it ever happened."

"Etzam!" Sandoval called out to the broke down AC. "Etzam, I'm coming up, okay!?"

"Leave her be." Jack-O ordered the moment Sandoval took a step in Proto Exus' direction. "She'll come out when she's ready..."

"Jack, look at her AC." Sandoval pointed out as he walked up to the senior Raven. "She could be injured, or worse."

"She's alive." Jack-O announced in a faintly proud air. "Go. Get your injuries taken care of." he then said to the group. "For those able, I'll have another contract ready soon. There are many traitors that must be dealt with."

"What about the facility in the mine?" Macawi suddenly asked, her head still hung in grief. "How can you all act as if that doesn't matter?" The young woman bit down as she struggled with the thought of such a device, as well as being the only member its existence seemed to bother. "How can anything be more important than that? Everyone might die..." Despite her belief, she wasn't alone in her concerns, and everyone's eyes displayed this, everyone except Jack-O.

"That is none of our concern." the silver-haired vet coldly stated. "We don't get involved until a client pays us to." he said as his eyes stayed on the crimson mech before him.

Macawi was taken aback by his level of insensibility. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Death was something she tried to force herself to accept, but not on the pending scale presented by that of the Internecine. Though she had issues with her parents, the thought of losing them along with everyone else was more than she could take. "But... But..."

"Macawi, stop it!" Q suddenly said as he placed assuring hands on her trembling shoulders. "The corporations are going to deal with it. They don't need us right now. That's a good thing, right? It means they have the situation back there under control."

"I-I guess..." she whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, Macawi, you should rest until we get back." Q suggested with a warm smile.

"Alright..." she replied, walking off and giving her still troubled eyes to Jack-O on the way out, who paid her no mind as she did.

"Let's go." Rain then said as she and Sandoval helped Silphe out of the hanger to meet up with the Raptor's onboard doctor.

"Macawi... She's a prime example of what a Raven should strive not to be." Jack-O said to the young man in his presence. "Despite that, she still seems to have a deal of piloting potential. The fact she's gotten this far proves that."

Q walked up and took a similar stance beside the senior Raven. "Jack, I don't appreciate you threatening Macawi like that..." he said in a serious tone. "I know what she did was wrong, but-"

"If you know that much, why bother continuing?"

"Were you really serious about that?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I can't accept that..." Q replied. "The kind of executions you're talking about were ceased years ago, and for good reason. It was a barbaric means to maintain our order. The only death sentence that still stands is for those who register for the Raven exam without having earned a diploma from one of the Ravens' Academies."

"And do you know why that rule was created in the first place?" Jack-O suddenly asked, still watching Proto Exus. "The sudden introduction of these academies..."

"Like I said. It was to civilize the way of-"

"Wrong." Jack-O immediately cut in. "It was a means to make money. They sacrificed one of our most sacred rituals in order to justify the existence of the 'Raven' academies." Jack-O's disgust was clear both vocally and visually. "By guaranteeing a comforting pillow to the cowards, the greedy ones in power took advantage of the fears of those who wished to become Ravens, offering a pat on the back, instead of a bullet in the head for failing the exam, or critical missions. Of course... this promise of safety comes at a substantial fee. It allowed those who would have never dared enter our fold the 'courage' to do so, tainting our ranks with the unworthy. A Raven doesn't fear death, and it was those who didn't that braved the trials. Before the academies, the only schooling one needed was their own raw skill, determination, and talent." Jack-O eye's, feeling the times lost, finally managed to look away from the AC in front of him. "Becoming an MT pilot, battling, surviving, that was the original schooling, and the only training one needed to work their way up the ladder in order to become a Raven."

Jack-O always managed to make an impression with his words, and Q suddenly became interested in the man's experiences. "Were you an MT pilot?"

"That's right, just as my father, and his father." Jack-O answered with pride. "For years I piloted MTs for Mirage, and earned my right to be called a Raven. Passing the REAL exam after I felt I had surpassed the abilities of the lower tier units."

"I took the exam without a diploma as well..." Q reminded him with a brave voice.

"You did so only because you couldn't afford the tuition to enter any of the academies..." the senior Raven countered with the details his administrative side had learned. "It wasn't out of fearlessness, more, an act of desperation and impatience."

"It doesn't matter how or why, so long as I passed..." Q poorly counter. "And for the record, the only one in this group who went to an academy besides Macawi is your 'prized' Etzam."

"True, this woman was lost, and knew nothing of battles." Jack-O admitted as he looked back upon the ripped AC. "Had I not taken notice of her skill, I would have been quick to agree that she didn't belong here. She entered our world blindly in search of something, and turned out to be an ace."

"I'm not saying Etzam doesn't belong, and yeah, she's proven to be a great pilot... an amazing pilot..." Q was immediately called back to the Arena battle he had against Etzam a month prior. "When I fought against her it was like... like fighting against some kind of demon. I just couldn't keep up with her... It was like she was in another place, on another plane." Q, who would have normally despised a pilot for besting him, held no ill will towards her. Maybe it was because she was kind to him, or maybe it was simply because he thought she was hot... "You know, Jack... Etzam and Macawi aren't that different. Macawi just needs a little more-"

"Don't be foolish enough to compare the two." Jack-O interrupted. "It's just as you said... Etzam is in a league that surpasses that of normal warriors." his eyes grew sharp at the thought of her role in his future plans. "The battlefield has awakened her true self." He then looked to the Raven at his side with a raised brow. "Unfortunately the same can't be said for you at this moment. You've still yet to find your place, your fire. I wonder now if that girl is holding you back after all... Or, is it the other way around?"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Q barked in response to Jack-O's last comments.

"You already know..."

Q wasn't in the mood for Jack-O's games and insults, and quickly recalled why he was angry with the vet in the first place. He was too dangerous a Raven to take missions with, especially for Macawi. "You know what, Macawi and I are gonna pass on your next contract. We'll probably be heading back to Crest for another job." Q said as he began making his way towards the exit. "I don't like the stench in this place..." he added before disappearing. It was a comment that earned a smirk from Jack-O.

Within Proto Exus, Etzam, still in tears, finally raised her head from the comfort of her own lap and looked to her main monitor. The LCD displayed her updated files, the newest flashing with urgency. After a few wipes and sniffles, she accessed the update which began with:

_From: Zenobis Wards_

_To: Elza Nardo_

_If you have received this update, it means that Replica has been destroyed. I made it so a satellite would automatically send both you and Genobee this update upon such an event. This is all the truth you need to know, my mission. It's to the both of you that I now entrust the duty to. The future. Elza, once you've taken all this in, I'm sure you'll know what to do. I have faith in the both of you. And again, I'm sorry for all this._

_P.S. I think your real name is cute, and suits you more. Go into the future wearing it proudly, my dear friend._

_Records A:_

_File 01: Ancients_

_File 02: Governments/Factions_

_File 03: War_

_File 04: AI_

_File 05: Justice Cannons_

_File 06: Asteroid Delivery System_

_File 07: The Great Destruction_

_File 08: Internecines_

_File 09: Pulverizers_

_File 10: Leviathans_

_File 11: Beelzebubs_

_File 12: Moth Series_

_File 13: Layereds/Controllers_

_File 14: Andra Lo_

_...continue..._

The files went on, page after page of old age intelligence. The very secrets that eras of corporations had warred over were sitting right before her. The woman's entire being was captivated by the details within the first few files; and her heart and resolve were slowly being reforged as her eyes scanned each line, the irises becoming more intense by knowledge and realities that had the power to change her perception, ways of thinking, and her very life as a whole. It was as if she were maturing in a matter of minutes, being reborn by the fires of pain and verity. Etzam didn't think to emerge from Proto Exus, that was, until she heard a loud buzz in the hanger, which told her that the Raptor was about to commence its docking sequence.

The AC powered up and came to a stand as Etzam transferred the files to her computerized watch, then delete the backups from Proto Exus' computer. She would transfer them back manually when needed. After the Raptor completed docking, Etzam emerged from the cocoon of metal that was Proto Exus. Though employing a new and determined mentality, the blows of Zen's loss hadn't gone anywhere. "Zen..." Etzam sighed as she reached the top of the walkway above her machine. "I'm so sorry..." As she made her way down the ramp, she saw that Jack-O was waiting for her at the bottom.

Jack-O noticed the light rings around her bloodshot eyes and offered a hand in support. "Are you alright?" the senior Raven asked, his eyes doing their best to prove his concern. But his offer was ignored, and Etzam walked by, not giving his presence much attention. Though she had disobeyed a direct order, Jack-O knew that she was vital to restoring the ways of old, and said nothing to the fact. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened back there?"

"I would, but right now, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be around me for a while..."

"Why is that?"

"So you can continue breathing..." she warned before heading off, leaving a mildly stunned Jack-O in her wake.

As Etzam made her way down the ramp and onto Nine Breaker grounds, she saw the rest of the team. Silphe and Sandoval were being looked at by more medics who were on stand by just outside the Raptor, while a stubborn Q continued to assure them that he was in good standing.

"Etzam!" Macawi called out upon seeing her.

Etzam paused and gave them all a stern gaze. "I'm going to my quarters, and I don't wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the day. Is that understood?" She received their comply and prepared to head to her room, until...

"Hey..." Q called. "For what it's worth... at least it was you who did it, right?" he said in a respectful tone.

"Q!" Macawi angrily shouted at the foolish statement.

"Q..." Etzam came to a stop and reared her head in the young Raven's direction. Though his words were genuine, and clearly had not traces of contempt, it would have been best to follow the others, and said nothing about the event.

"No, don't misunderstand!" he said in a mild panic as Etzam strode his way. "I'm just saying, you being the one to take the target down was more appropri-"

POW!

Sandoval and Silphe squinted in unison as Q fell to the metal floor after being punched in the face by a fuming Etzam. Macawi dropped the helmet she finally realized she was still carrying around and went to Q's aid.

"What do you know!" Etzam barked down at the floored Q. "Don't you dare speak of Zen as if he were just the objective in a contract! As if his life were nothing!" The tears she had finally managed to stop quickly began to pour freely once again. "You have no idea what's going on, you ignorant child!" she screamed before hanging her head in shame. "I didn't know..." Etzam grunted as she clenched her fists.

"E-Etzam?" a stunned Q whispered as he held his nose, which began to bleed through his fingers. For a second, he wanted to act on his pride, but Q didn't dare say anything back, as he gave the tall woman standing over him a really good look. It was right there he finally saw pass her allure and realized that Etzam was a physically tough woman even outside her AC. She clearly would have pummeled him if he tried anything foolish. He also came to another realization, concluding exactly why he didn't despise Etzam, and it clearly wasn't her kindness...

"Etzam, wait!" Macawi pleaded as the fiery Raveness began to leave.

She came to a stop at Macawi's call. "Please don't call me by that name anymore. That's not my name." she announced in a strong and refined voice. "My name is Elza Nardo." she then declared.

"Alright, Elza." Sandoval suddenly called as a blushing female medic continued taping up his detailed torso. "I can't begin to understand what you must be going through, but I need to ask this."

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to do what I must. Not as a Raven, but as someone who won't allow the past a new chapter to relive."

"Red..." Silphe exhaled, a confused expression on his face. "Elza, what are you saying?"

"You intend to finish what Zen started?" Rain then asked, her piercing purple eyes scanning the determined woman before her.

"That's right. This fight is one that goes beyond our simple desires. I was too caught up in my own to see what Zen meant. It's probably why he felt I couldn't deal with the truth..." Elza admitted to herself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Elza." Silphe said. "I don't think anyone here would have believed it." Silphe began to shake his head about, pondering on the Borbos discovery. "Hell, I still don't believe it..."

"So..." Macawi whispered to Elza, her head back in its 'hanging' mode. "Did he say anything before..." She didn't have the strength to ask the question proper, but it was clear enough.

She nodded to Macawi's question, and Elza's eyes fell shut as she delivered her answer. "The future... Humanity's survival... That outweighs anything, everything."

"Elza," Rain started, the new name already sticking. "if you begin acting on your own, Jack will-"

"Jack can go to hell, Sachko." Elza nearly barked at the thought of his frigid brand of rules and regulations. "Because of what we've just done... we all might be joining him there." Elza finished as she left the scene.

"Come back!" Macawi called out.

"Macawi, you should leave her be." Rain advised as she helped get Silphe into a wheelchair so he could be carted off to get his arm fully tended to. "At least until she's had some time to rest. To cope."

"So, will you be needing our services now, Raven?" one of the nurses asked as she lowered to Q, who had made the floor his temporary residence until Elza had gone.

After being aided to his feet, Q noticed several of the nurses trying their best not to giggle. "Laugh it up..." he muttered. "It's not like I would've fought her."

"Got that right." Silphe chuckled.

"What's that?" Q asked through the pinching fingers of the nurse cleaning his nose."

"She would have kicked you ass, Q." Sandoval admitted in a humorous wind.

"Agreed." Rain simply added.

Q sighed at the truth he had hoped they didn't realize as he looked to Macawi, who was still in a poor mood. "Macawi, I'm gonna head out after this." he said as the nurse reached for another swab. "Seems Crest needs someone to escort a convoy. You should stay here for a while, get some more rest."

"But your AC is a mess." she replied in a low voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be taking the backup they've been helping me out with."

"I'm not entirely comfortable with that..."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him company." Sandoval volunteered.

Q was surprised by the offer, as were the other pilots. "Sandoval?"

"You need a consort, right?"

His charismatic smile and personality was one not many could reject. Then there was the fact that Sandoval was probably the only guy in the group Q looked up to, as Jack-O had just recently lost the young Raven's admiration. "Why not." Q replied as a doctor okayed his injury.

"You really think you should be going right back out with those ribs?" Silphe asked as Rain stood ready to wheel him away.

"Silphe is right." Rain then added. "You need to rest as well."

"What is this?" Sandoval asked with a raised brow. "You guys worry too much, besides, I think it would be nice if you two spent some time together without me around."

"What are you implying!?" Rain asked in an almost panicked voice.

"Yeah, what are you implying?" Silphe followed in a flirtatious wind as his eyes mischievously looked over Rain's slim frame; and for a moment, it almost looked as if her face was about to change a shade.

"Enough playing around..." she said in a cold voice. "Let's go." Rain spun his chair around and began wheeling him off behind the doctor, and added a punishing jerk as she did.

"Ouch!" Silphe barked to the jolt.

"An accident." Rain calmly responded, her thin lips struggling not to give up a smile.

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard out there, Sand!" Silphe called as he raised a thumb with his good arm.

"Don't worry, I've got Q watching my back."

"That's what I'm worried about!" he laughed as he and Rain left the scene.

"Funny..." Q grumbled.

Within a small encampment just outside of the Nucleo area, the survivors of Crest's regional campaign were taking a much needed rest. After having lost well over half their forces in the last battle, the goal of stopping the corporations from getting their hands on ancient technology was a fading one. Supplies were scarce, moral was low, and their machines were receiving what would be their last repairs. Genobee was brooding within Duel Face's cockpit, his eyes galvanized by the automated update on his main monitor, which he soon cracked with an angered fist. "Zenobis..." he whispered in his refined rage. "How could you have allowed yourself to be killed now..." Genobee then recalled the bigger matter at hand. "No... With or without you, I was to continue." His eyes were then captured by a single name on the screen. "Elza... Agraya's childhood friend... If the both of you have so much faith in her, then it's time we met. As an administrator she should also be able to help us with supplies."

"Genobee, are you there?" Fade suddenly called over the radio.

"What?"

"You're not gonna believe what I just hacked from one of the HQ ACs we managed to salvage." Fade paused and awaited some form of response, but soon remembered his leader's sulking personality. "Oh! Sorry!" the young AC gearhead radioed at his mistake. "The 'fat cat' was scheduled to leave the litter box for an inspection of Bayload City's redevelopment. The perfect time to trim his whiskers, eh?"

Genobee's dark eyes lowered at how such news was worded. This was one of Fade's bad habits... "Krauser will be there personally? What time is the inspection for?"

"Uh, about an hour ago?" Fade responded in an unsure tone.

"Unfortunate... We couldn't make it in time if we wanted."

"Not true. It says that he plans to stay overnight due to concerns of his convoy being subject to a late night ambush."

"So, he plans to leave in the morning. What time?"

"Sorry, it doesn't say. I can tell you that several of the ACs that we busted up were meant to escort his jet to and from Bayload."

"Meaning he'll have hired a couple of Ravens to protect him in their place." Genobee began readying his machine for combat. "This is an opportunity that can't be passed up." The black mech quickly came to life, recklessly tearing through the tent it had been kneeling under, and began making its way towards Baron and Big Momma, who were helping the mechanics put the finishing touches on their almost repaired ACs.

Baron and Big Momma stopped working and came out from under the tent that was their makeshift garage. "Genobee, what's going on?" he called out to the tower of darkness before him.

"Krauser Harriman is currently in Bayload." Genobee's voice said from the AC's speakers.

Baron grunted at the news. "I'm almost done here, give me-"

"No, I must be the one to do this."

"Genobee, don't be foolish!" Baron shouted back.

"From the reports we've been able to obtain, Crest already thinks we've given up and disbanded due to our lack of arms. Let's allow them to continue believing that, and my going in alone will help with the illusion."

"Chances of getting into Bayload are gonna be slim." Big Momma warned. "Not only is the area crawling with Crest forces, the place itself is a fortress. And you can't sneak in the way Agraya and I did in the past."

"I'm aware... However, if we're able to score this blow, it will cause disarray amongst the corporations, and will allow us-"

"Yeah yeah!" Trance suddenly interrupted from within his own machine. "Enough of that. Since when have you been so talkative, boss?" he then asked as his fully repaired AC stomped towards Duel Face. "Delirium is ready for action, and I think we all know how things will play out once we kill that old fart." Delirium's blade arms raised for action. "The two of us will be more than enough, boss. Just two more rebels looking for a place to die. At least, that's what they'll be thinking." The purple lightweight then spun to face Duel Face, its green mono eye glaring into its comrade's. "Besides, there's nothing you can do to stop me from following you, unless you wanna fight?"

"Trance, did you take your medication?" Big Momma then asked from below.

"Of course!" Trance barked back, which caused Big Momma to sigh upon realizing he was just being a jerk, and not under the control of his artificial rage.

"Very well..." Genobee submitted. "Big Momma, you know what to do if we are not successful in this mission. Take care of Agraya, and don't allow her to get into another AC." he ordered. "Also, make sure she gets in touch with a woman named Elza Nardo. It should not be too hard. She is an administrator at the Ark."

"I understand..."

"You can't be serious, Genobee! Trance!" Baron called out in an attempt to stop them from going on what would surely be a suicide mission. "This is crazy!!"

"That's why I love it!" Trance replied as he activated Delirium's Pegasus boosters and took off across the dusty plains. After a moment of stillness, Duel Face followed suit.

**Act 3:**

Elza's quarters were a mess. It almost looked as if a whirlwind had stopped by for a visit just recently. The wall units which held the dozens of gold trophies from her achievements at the Nine Breaker facility had been knocked to the floor, and the sink was littered with the numerous brands of alcoholic beverages she retreated to when lost (they weren't opened). Elza sat in her bedroom, continuing her 'studies', taking the occasional break to fall into her bed and sob, which she was currently doing at the moment.

"Elza, are you there?" Kass' voice suddenly called from the Raven's computer. Being her professional self, the name update had already reached her ears and been acknowledged.

"Yeah, I'm here." Elza replied after peeling herself out of bed and sitting before the monitor, making sure to wipe her eyes before opening a visual. "What is it? I said that I didn't want to be disturbed."

"I know. I'm sorry..." Kass replied in a tone reflecting her sympathy. "I just wanted to let you know a client is requesting to speak with you directly for an important mission."

"Kass, I'm not inter-"

"Yes, I told him, but he insisted on at least speaking with you first. Also, I think you should know that the man requesting the mission is Ishi Nakushite."

"Navis' acting CEO?"

"Yes."

"Why would he want to speak with me? There's nothing I can do to save Navis in its current state."

"Shall I tell him you're not interested?"

"Put him through."

"Ma'am."

Ishi's face appeared on the monitor, and the man was looking rather terrible, giving even Elza a run for her money in that department. "Elza?" he said as best he could through his clear state of anguish. "It's good to finally speak to the Raven that has saved our company from so many-"

"Not to be rude, but can you please tell me the details of this mission? I'm very busy at the moment."

"Yes, of course..." Ishi replied. "Navis is clearly finished, I don't need to tell you that. In our attempt to prevent our complete demise, we managed to activate a massive weapon from the lost era..."

"Foolish..." Elza exhaled at the news.

"Yes... Unfortunately we haven't been able to gain control of it, and the situation is deteriorating rapidly. If Mirage hadn't disturbed our research in the desert this might not have occurred."

_I doubt that._

"The moment we managed to get its weapons back on-line, the device went berserk, killed the staff, and began repairing itself. While it's still secured inside one of our fortified MT storehouses, the weapon will easily free itself once its back to 100. There isn't much time before that happens..."

"Understood. What's the codename of the weapon?"

"Leviathan... That's one of the few things we could retrieve before the machine went on-line. The great beast which slumbered beneath Koilos... And we were foolish enough to think we could control it..."

"Leviathan..." Elza quickly brought up the files she had temporarily transferred to her computer in order to see exactly what she would be up against. Schematics, combat potential, strengths and weakness, everything she needed to know about the weapon was displayed from Zen's records. The realization of what a single one of these AI-controlled monsters could do caused Elza to shoot to her feat in preparation for the mission. "Damn it! If something like that gets free..."

"Yes, I know..." Ishi whispered in regret. "This is our last request, Ms. Nardo. Raven. Please get here and put an end to this nightmare before it's unleashed upon the world." The sounds of explosions were suddenly heard in the background, followed by flashes of light and the sounds of people screaming for their lives.

"Wait a minute, you're still on scene?" she asked as she snapped shut the series of locks about her armored flight suit.

"Yes..." the clearly defeated CEO replied as Elza reached in her closet and retrieved Zen's old coat.

"Then you have to get out of there!" Elza demanded as she put the dark garment on.

"No. I've failed. Just as Saan did..." Ishi admitted in shame. "And because of that, I deserve to share his fate..."

"Mr. Nakushite-"

"I've already provided your operator with all the instructions and access codes needed to enter the storehouse. The weapon must be destroyed and we'd like you to handle it. Please make haste, Raven." he managed to say before his feed died.

"Nakushite! Damn it..." Elza quickly transferred Zen's reports back to her computerized 'watch' and called her operator. "Kass, I'm accepting the mission!"

"Received." Kass' face then appeared in a corner of her monitor. "It looks like the feed was terminated on their end. Elza, you had better hurry. The emergency team has already repaired your AC, and it's ready for combat."

"They really are the best." Elza said to the news. "Alright, I'm off." she called as she shut off the monitor. Elza paused and looked to the stars that filled the night's sky just outside the transparent wall of her room. "Looks like I'm already on the clock, eh, Zen?" She then allowed a warm smile to visit her face. "I won't let you down." Elza quickly headed out and made a stop at the infirmary, where Rain was keeping a freshly plaster cast Silphe company. "Rain, I need to borrow something from you."

Still pondering on how to deal with the deranged Ancient in his 'safekeeping', Tokishiro paced back and forth before the metal doors that caged her. "I was told that an Ancient's nanomachines even had the ability to deal with such traumas, so why, why isn't her mind recovering!" he suddenly shouted in his frustration.

"Sir, maybe she just doesn't want it to." the short female researcher guessed.

"What?" Tokishiro asked as he brought his pacing to a halt.

"It's clear from what she's been babbling that the woman has been subjected to horrible forms of experimentation. Maybe they were forced into during so because of her unwillingness to disclose her people's secrets. Perhaps her current state of mind is the result of some sort of bio mechanical fail-safe." The researcher received several impressed nods from her associates. "For all we know, her current psychological state, it may entirely be the collective will of the micromachines throughout her body."

"That at least does seem plausible..." Tokishiro said in a long sigh. "Even so, she can't just sit there. We have to do something. I've waiting far too long for her to finally recover."

"Sir, that's the kind of impatience that got Oscar and Greg killed."

"Regardless, steps must be taken."

"What do you suggest, sir?"

Tokishiro braced his narrow chin in thought. "Hmm... Gas the room." he then ordered. "Afterwards, we can move her to a more comfortable setting. Perhaps if she's placed in a more relaxed environment..."

"That's an excellent idea, sir." the researcher replied with a smile as she made her way to the terminal. "I'm proceeding."

The vents about the room quietly began introducing a colorless, orderless sleeping agent into the room. Suddenly, Andra began to sniff out the new agents that slowly filled the air around her. "Heh..."

Tokishiro smirked as he watched Andra continue to sniff the air. "She's registering the contents of the gas. Amazing." Tokishiro whispered.

"I knew you were going... to punish me..."

Tokishiro moved aside the researcher and activated the intercom. "Andra, I promise you that no one is going to hurt you. We just want you to relax so we can take you to a nice room. One that can be catered to your liking. Then we'll get you cleaned up, provide you with clothing, something to eat as well."

"Truth... and lie..." she said as her body fell hard on its side.

"She's under. I'm clearing the gas, sir."

Once the room was cleared of the agent, Tokishiro looked to his personal bodyguards who were standing near the cluster of eager researchers. "Alright, you two, go and secure her. Most importantly, be gentle with those arms of yours." he advised.

"Understood, Mr. Kisaragi." was their simultaneous response as the thick doors began to part.

"Lab 11A should be perfect." the small woman said as she opened a feed to luxurious facade.

Tokishiro offered only a second to the display on one of the terminal's monitors. "That will do." he said as he continued to watch Andra with a pair of fascinated eyes.

"It's modeled after a high-class apartment in the Shijumo district." the scientist said as she gave her attention to the two ogres approaching Andra.

"Excellent." Kisaragi said, still watching the handling of his prized possession from outside the room. As one of the cyber-armed guards reached down to lift Andra, a sharp smirk made itself known across her face.

"You lie. I lie." she whispered as one of her hands cleared the bodyguard's chest and exited his back." After a quick recovery of her blood-soaked limb, the large body of the cybernized man slammed to the floor. The second Cyber took a few steps back in response. Only his arms were mechanical, and as his longtime partner just proved, the majority of his body was just as frail as the next man.

"S-She's wasn't under!?" one of the researcher called out.

"Quickly, seal the room!" Tokishiro ordered the tiny intellect. "You, restrain her!" he then commanded the remaining bodyguard.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Kisaragi." the large man answered, removing his shades and placing them in his pocket.

Andra's hair-covered face turned to the doors of freedom, which were growing smaller by the second, and she made a dash for them, but was quickly placed in a metallic bear hug from behind the moment she passed the second guard.

"Easy!" Kisaragi yelled just before the doors closed before his frustrated face.

"Just calm down, Ms. Lo." the bodyguard advised. "We have no intentions of-" he was quickly silenced by her blue head smashing back into his face, crushing his nose in the process. The savage blow caused him to release her and stagger back.

"Lies... I'm tired of them..." Andra whispered as she approached her next victim, who, in a panic, threw a cybernetic-fueled fist her way, snapping her head back, and breaking her sharp nose in turn.

"No, you fool!!" Kisaragi screamed over the intercom.

"Heh... Better..." she mumbled as her neck collapsed back in place, her hair once again adorning the top half of her face as it did. "Honesty is best... Be true..." Andra then said as she snapped her broken nose back in place, which gave off an awful crunch when she did. The dark trail of blood that exited her nose was quickly wiped away by a helpful tongue. "Be ended... an honest person..."

The scientists looked away from the monitor while the man trapped in the room screamed in agony as the Ancient tore his cybernetic arms off. Which were followed by other parts of his body... Kisaragi's intense eyes didn't falter for even a moment, soaking up every detail of her abilities.

Suddenly, Andra began to dig her bloody fingers into her own head, growling furiously at her environment. "GAAAAAAA!!!" In her burst of rage she began pounding upon the reinforced doors. Each blow was clearly inhuman, and the doors cringed at the fact as they echoed her furious strikes. "OUT!!!" Andra roared.

"Oh my god!" The short researcher began walking back in terror. Her associates did the same in fear of Andra getting loose.

"Calm down. She won't get through." Tokishiro said in his attempt of maintaining control over the situation. "Dammit..." he then grunted at the sight on the monitors. The flesh on the fronts of Andra's fists was clearly gone, a deal of it sticking to the dents she put in the metal doors. Regardless, she continued on. Fist after enraged fist.

"OUT!!! OUT!!!"

Tokishiro saw that her forearms were also beginning to bleed under the reckless pressure. Eventually her arms would shatter. "Andra, calm down!" Tokishiro begged over the intercom. "You're hurting yourself!"

"Hurt?" Andra ceased her attacks on the doors and made her way to the stasis pod. After zoning out for a few seconds before the device, she quickly became enraged again. Andra grabbed the pod and literally tore it free from its secures in the floor with her already damaged hands. The large cables on its sides tore off and hissed as they began releasing sparks and steam throughout the room. "HURT!!!" Andra screamed as she raised the ton of metal over her head in a display of terrible power, and hurled it at the door, causing a calamity of metals. After another moment of zoning, Andra stared towards the immovable doors and began to calm down at the sight of the pod as it rocked back and forth a few times before its unbreakable frame came to a stop.

Tokishiro had one of the cameras zoom in on the horrific wounds which decorated Andra's fists and arms. They were already in the process of healing, and a sheet of fresh meat was already sheathing the bones. It was at this moment Andra took advantage of one of her crushed hands, and managed to slip it through the metal shackle that had been locked to her wrist. She then flung the object to the floor as best she could. The property of Dr. M Okamura no more.

"This power. This is our future." Tokishiro said to himself in excited air, a fist clenched tightly at his side. "The abilities that were snatched away from us so long ago... I'll be the one to reclaim them."

"Sir, if we can't control her, it seems highly unlikely that we'll be able to get near her, let alone attain samples."

"I know that. And it seems her system can filter out certain agents in the gas. We can't risk hurting her..."

"I don't think that's a problem, sir."

"No... I won't resort to the deplorable techniques they used on her. I want her back to normal, and there's only one way that can be done..." Tokishiro lowered his eyes and smirked at the thought of his coming actions. "Looks like you win after all, Zenobis... Good show." he whispered to himself just before he accessed the intercom. "Andra, I'm going to call someone to come see you. Someone who wishes to see you very much. Someone I'm sure you wish to see as well."

"No... lie?" Andra asked as her head tilted to the camera on the wall.

"No lie." Tokishiro replied warmly. "Zenobis-"

"Alive!?" she immediately interrupted in an almost cheery voice, accompanied by a smile that couldn't be considered anything less than creepy as her hair continued to cancel out half her face.

"Yes, Zenobis is alive. He's been searching for you for a very long time. And I've been helping him."

"Zen... obis..." Andra whispered as the smile on her bloodstained face began to intensify. "I miss... him... My Zen... obis..." Andra wandered about for a moment, babbling incoherently before reclaiming her seat in the middle of the destroyed room, her head returning to the ceiling. "My... Zen... obis..."

Next Chapter: Silicon Avatars


	30. Birds of a Feather?

Chapter 30: Birds of a feather?

**Act 1:**

Another ominous night had fallen; it would be the fourth in a row that week, and was beginning to draw the attention of the superstitious. Rightfully so, for it seemed as if mother nature had been reflecting upon the events taking place in the world, growing more and more depressed upon each day's grievous entry. In truth, humanity was taking very familiar steps down a sinister path, and was almost before the gateway to Armageddon once again. Beneath these black and cloudy skies, a massive split of stale and forgettable earth (Aurus Canyon) held one of the very bringers of the potential chaos. A secret MT storehouse, once used by Navis during its prime, had been gutted and dedicated to the restoration of a massive weapon the company had just barely managed to snatch from Kisaragi's clutches.

Leviathan, an AI-controlled destroyer from a time lost, had been awakened from its slumber by unfamiliar hands and systems. The giant weapon had just barely been able to fit within the structure, its great metal frame filling an entire block of the series of man-made tunnels that made up the storehouse. The Leviathan had a narrow nose that protruded from its somewhat blocky frame, and just below was what appeared to be some form of energy cannon, the first of several armaments located about its huge body. Multiple machine gun turrets, dozens of missile bays, the Leviathan indeed had enough firepower to level entire cities. But for now, the ancient weapon was unable to free itself due to the numerous supply cables and secures holding fast to key locations about its armored body.

The Navis staff had also managed to seal the eight layers of reinforced shutters that housed the machine within the canyon storehouse. Still, these restraints would mean very little once the Leviathan managed to repair itself completely, and its AI-fueled maintenance was currently 95 complete. In just thirty minutes, it would regain not only access to its main cannon, but the giant sets of boosters on its backside, whose sheer size alone displayed their potential. The remaining staff, who managed to survive the Leviathan's surprise machine gun flurries, had taken refuge in the fifth block (E block), whereas the Leviathan had been sealed at the very end (A block). Amongst the mechanics and analysts, many of them badly injured and still in shock, Ishi Nakushite and three of his executive associates were in the middle of a heated argument.

"Ishi, you can't do this!" one of his people shouted, her neck and face sporting second-degree burns from the attack that had left B block a temporary inferno.

Sitting on the hard metal floor, his back poorly pressed against the wall, Ishi, like all those in his presence, looked as if he'd danced with the god of war. His business suit was burnt in areas, where the fibers had mended with his torched flesh. "I've already made my decision..." he grunted through the pain.

"Mr. Nakushite, the transport trucks are ready!" another maimed executive shouted down to him. "You have to give up on this foolish notion that you deserve to die here! We're heading for Circ-City!"

"That's right." the third suit added as he held his bloodstained side. "Circ-City... We at least still have that to call our home."

"Circ-City... Ha!" Ishi laughed at the thought. "That 'city' was never intended to be our home."

"Yes, despite its livelihood, the entire city is nothing more than a facade." the burnt exec added to Ishi's statement, a scowl making itself know upon his face. "One meant to shield our biggest discovery made since we first began building in this region. It was a hasty, yet ingenious decision to build a city over the find, masking the mining that's been taking place for over a year. How unfortunate we didn't have the resources to do the same with Borbos... If we did, we wouldn't have had to announce the find. It's all because the fools at O.A.E felt the need to do their job for once..."

"Come, Ishi." the woman said as she reached down for his arm. "The Leviathan was a mistake, but we still have the second Internecine to fall back on."

Ishi rejected her aid as he watched the survivors begin heading out for the transport trucks lining up in the distance within the storehouse. "Don't you realize it? It's going to turn out the same... There is no way we can expect to gain control over such sophisticated machines and AI in so little time..."

"But-"

"I won't be a part of it!!" Ishi yelled her way. "Not again..."

"But Circ-City hasn't been bothered thanks to the fact it still appears to be in development. The facade holds true seeing as the other corporations haven't given it much, if any, attention. It holds no strategic importance thanks to its location and incomplete outer dome. Even Crest now considers it to be a waste of their time and money. We can still continue our research and-"

Ishi began to chuckle in his still defeated state of mind. "An unregistered AC, along with a Mirage reconnaissance team, were spotted in the area not too long before I called Ms. Nardo. Circ-City HAS been receiving attention, and when Mirage learns the truth beneath it..." Ishi hung his head at the thought of what would come of it. Mirage's complete takeover. "That is a time I don't wish to-"

"REPAIRS COMPLETE." the Leviathan's AI suddenly announced in its stoic female voice; a voice that was still hooked into the storehouse systems, allowing it to be transmitted throughout every block. "ENERGY SUPPLY LEVEL AT 50." These dreadful announcements reignited panic among the people of Navis, sending them into a mindless stamped toward the transport trucks. Those not fast or well enough were left behind, some even being trampled in their desperate calls for help. The primal will to survive had kicked in, and nothing mattered more to the majority. Ishi, who had already given up, simply watched them with uncaring eyes while trucks filled pass their capacity began peeling off as the huge gates leading out began to open again.

"Hey, we've gotta move!" the driver of the last truck called out over its speakers.

"Ishi!" the blonde shouted as she and her associates prepared for a more forceful approach, which was quickly thwarted as the acting CEO drew a handgun from his suit. "Why...?"

"Go..." Ishi whispered. It was a final order he was willing to enforce if necessary.

"ENERGY SUPPLY LEVEL AT 60."

"GO!!!" Ishi roared, firing a warning shot at the ceiling as he did.

His associates finally got the picture with that action, one of them immediately running as best he could for the truck as the round exited the chamber. "Come on, Catherine!" the other shouted as he grabbed the blonde's arm and began dragging her off. "There's nothing we can do!"

"Ishi!!" Catherine cried, forcefully being pulled up the transport truck's ramp. The truck's hatch slowly began to close as she continued to call for him, the conjoining metals sealing her cries along with the last group of survivors within. Upon securing its cargo, the transport immediately sped off down the tunnel, leaving Ishi to his self-appointed fate.

"This is the completion of Navis..." Ishi stated as he stared at the dark semiautomatic pistol in hand. In his acceptance to the fates, Ishi's posture became relaxed, and he no longer resisted the pain that was racing throughout his body. It would soon be over. "Our sins turned out to be... one in the same... after all, eh, Saan? Seems I'm just as naive a fool as you..." he chuckled to himself as the heavy doors leading out began to systematically slam shut. "Humanity... maybe it's just in our genes to destroy ourselves... Still, a part of me hopes that someone proves me wrong... Godspeed, Raven..." And with those last words, a single gunshot echoed throughout E block.

Just a mile outside Aurus Canyon, Elza's transport chopper was speeding to the scene with a freshly repaired Proto Exus in its grasps. She spent the entire trip absorbing the contents of the ancient reports, namely, those pertaining to the Leviathan. "Such monstrosities..." Elza whispered, reflecting on the subject of lost technology weapons.

"Elza, you're almost within the area of operations." Kass radioed in.

"Received."

"Once you-"

"Kass." Elza suddenly interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." she then said to her operator in a soft voice. "Zen was really a lot more than-"

"Elza, you shouldn't be thinking of such things just before a mission." Kass swiftly cut in, an attempt to keep her Raven's mind from wandering. "It will only have a negative impact on your piloting."

"That's where you're wrong." Elza said after a deep and refreshed breath. "Zen... He's giving me strength, even now."

"I see." Kass responded, her voice dropping a few levels in professionalism. "Elza, for what it's worth... if I had known you held such strong feelings for him back then..."

"It's not like that." she said with a shrug. Elza had kicked aside such trivial matters, and decided to spare Kass the uncomfortable moment. "I've got to grow up, just like you've been telling me. Besides... I've been chasing hands to comfort me for far too long..."

"Elza, I know that I can be a bitch at times-"

"At times?" Elza teased.

"Well, most of the time." Kass teased back. "I only have your best interests in mind."

"I know, Kass. I appreciate it."

"Raven, we're coming up on Aurus Canyon now." one of the transport pilots radioed in. "We can't go down any lower, so we'll be dropping you in from our current altitude. Have your boosters ready."

"Copy that." Elza replied as Proto Exus was released from the chopper and sent falling into the darkness of Aurus Canyon. She activated the boosters to cushion her landing upon the rocky terrain as she brought up her mission map, which also displayed directions to the hidden MT storehouse. Following the map, Proto Exus stomped across the canyon floor until reaching its destination, which to the naked eye, looked no different from the rest of the area. However, the map revealed that the wall Proto Exus now stood before was just a front consisting of Navis-constructed earths, which soon began to tremble and part as the AC's computer input the password supplied by the client.

"Mission start." Kass called in her pro tone. "Raven, once you get inside your AC will be bombarded with a high level of ECM."

"Yeah, I remember."

"We'll lose communications the second you enter. You ready, Raven?"

"I'm ready." Elza answered, her fierce determination evident over the waves.

Within his office, which appeared to be an exact duplicate of his father's reclaimed quarters (minus the view), Tokishiro had been trying to get in contact with Zen in order to pacify Andra's unstable rage. For that, he was willing to tell the Ancient were his base of operations resided, so long as Zen promised to agree to his terms. The tenth call had been met with nothing but silence, and Tokishiro decided to call the one person he knew Zen trusted. Takeshi appeared on the desk monitor, and before he could say a word, Tokishiro made a quick statement. "This is a matter of extreme importance, so please spare me any of your words of wisdom, at least for the moment." Upon finishing his words, Tokishiro noticed the anguished expression his father wore. "What's happened?" he instinctively demanded to know.

"Zenobis has been killed." he said in a defeated air.

"WHAT!?" Tokishiro yelled as he shot to his feet. "That's impossible! He couldn't have been!"

"A short while ago, Veronica called with the news. She said Jack-O and a squad of his elite managed to bring him down just outside of Borbos... The destruction of the AC has already been confirmed."

"No..." Tokishiro growled as he slammed a fist down on the desk.

"All is lost, my son... Surely you must understand that now."

"No..."

"You must agree to the strike, now!"

"We still have one more Ancient left to make sense of everything..."

"Andra... So, you've truly stooped to such a level, using that poor woman to realize your self-centered dreams of power..."

"It may surprise you to know, but my dreams are for the future of mankind. What's wrong with wanting to be the one responsible for ushering us into the next age!?"

"You're not ushering mankind anywhere prosperous! You're dragging us back into the belly of a beast that should have died long ago! This won't be our future... It will be our end!"

"You've never had faith in me!" Tokishiro suddenly shouted, his teeth clenched as his eyes trembled from emotions no one had managed to stir up for quite sometime. It was clear that Takeshi had the ability, and rightfully so. "Not ever... Always questioning my motives and decisions... You've always saw me as a threat to the company... However, I will finally show you that I'm far from the failure you think I am!" Tokishiro quickly gave his back to the desk monitor in order to recover himself. "I'll prove you wrong..."

"Is that what you've thought all these years? That I didn't believe in you? Has this been the fuel of your anger and resentment?"

"It's nothing worth talking about, father..."

"The hell if it isn't!" Takeshi barked in anger. Suddenly, the elder Kisaragi lowered his eyes at the realization of his own errors, letting go of the anger that had overcome him. "This is my fault... I see that now... I should have made the time to show you wh-"

"Spare me the sympathetic babbling, father." a cold and recomposed Tokishiro interrupted, his focus now back on track. "As much as I hate to admit this. I need your help..."

"With Andra, correct?"

"That's right." Tokishiro answered as he turned to face his father again. "The only reason I ask this is because of Zen's untimely demise... That, and no one knows more about the Ancients' secrets than you... I'll transfer the signal to where she is being-"

"No." Takeshi cut in.

"No?"

"I won't assist you in such a distant manner. I'll only agree to this if you bring me to where she is. You must also agree to the nuclear strike."

"Always the businessman..." Tokishiro chuckled to himself. "It's clear you are indeed my father. Seeing as I have no choice, I'll have a transport retrieve you, and no more than three of your people. You must also agree to be blindfolded throughout the entire transport. No tricks."

"Agreed."

"As for the strike, I'll only give my nod to that if you're successful in helping me bring her to a controllable state. She's already butchered four of my best people... And I'm running short on 'best' people..."

"She's awake!?" a clearly shocked Takeshi enquired.

"That's correct. And her mind seems to be suffering from some form of psychosis. With her augmented strength and immunities we can't risk getting near her."

"No doubt a result from the years of experiments..." Takeshi mentioned as he braced his chin in hand. "Very well. For Andra's sake I'll do this. However, you must promise me that you'll have the team inside the mine stop what it is they 'think' they're doing."

"You have my word, father. I'll make the call right away. In the mean time, please inform your people of our arrangement."

"I'll do that."

Dawn, Bayload City, almost a month ago the place was a raging battlefield, and nothing but destruction was left in its wake. However, after endless days of clearing and repairing the city, Crest had managed to reclaim a great deal of its original quality. Of course, buildings that were destroyed hadn't been replaced, and from the looks of the construction crews about the city, it was the last thing on their lists. What was most important, was fixing all the gates and shutters, fortifying the outer wall and restoring its impassable pride. Within the main office of the largest surviving skyscraper, Krauser Harriman, Yoko Tachibana, and several other Crest officials, were in the middle of their inspections of Bayload City's redevelopment.

"Bayload..." Harriman muttered as he looked over the city from the large office window, focusing his eyes on the ravaged spot where Navis HQ once stood. "I never liked that name..."

"What's on your mind?" one of his associates asked with a devilish smirk on his face, well aware of the fact Harriman was prepared to rename the place in Crest's honor.

"How does Borne City sound?" Harriman proclaimed as he folded his arms and continued puffing the cigar his lips held fast to his hard face.

"Has a nice ring to it." another suit replied, several others nodding in agreement to the new title. Not that anyone else's suggestion would have mattered...

"Yoko, you're killing the mood with that dispirited face." Harriman suddenly said upon noticing her frown among the half dozen or so counterfeit smiles about the office. "What's the problem this time?"

"Sir, is this really the time for an inspection? For cheers, drinking, and renaming cities?" she asked in a serious voice. "Crest has suffered so much in these past months. The fall in sales, our stocks, the rebels, and the failure of the company's personal AC stable... Now the news of Borbos Mine housing some sort of ancient doomsday device... this Internecine..."

"That arrogant whelp has his top people working on the matter right now, and if anyone can make heads or tails of that technology, it's Tokishiro and his men, seeing as Takeshi clearly doesn't have the guts to follow through." Harriman put out his cigar and let out a sigh at the thought of Crest's string of problems. "Yes, Crest has had a many great losses in this conflict, but we've also managed to acquire some prospects." The CEO pointed to the large window and offered Yoko an arrogant smirk. "This city, for starters. And let's not forget what was promised by the young Kisaragi."

Yoko's sharp eyes reacted negatively to the naive statement made by her boss. "You really believe a man like Tokishiro will honor his word, sir?"

"He's a slick one, but he knows his place in the world."

"A place he'll soon rise from if he manages to gain control of that facility." Yoko countered. "Am I the only one who realizes what he could do with such a thing, those machines!? The very world will be at his mercy!"

"Of course you aren't the only one." Harriman responded. "Yoko, you don't understand how the game is played on this level."

"The game?"

"True, we said nothing about the fact you just brought up. But did it not surprise you that Victoria and her people had little to say of the subject either?"

"It did strike me as odd, yes..."

"That's because, like us, Mirage knows that the people in Kisaragi are the only ones capable of getting a handle on that kind of technology, however, once they do, it'll all boil down to who can take it away from them before they can make their play for power. My money is on Crest. You see, unlike the other corporations, I don't strive solely for the success of the company. I strive for the foundation of my family's honor and legacy. The Harriman family has always run Crest, from its founding, all the way to present. That heritage means more to me than anything else. And in the end, this house will rule all..."

_House? But that's-_

"Do you understand, Ms. Tachibana?" Harriman asked with a pair of warning eyes.

"Yes, sir..." Yoko's face hinted at what she really wanted to say, but she didn't dare vocalize the words that would have most likely brought her life to an end. She thought back to when she was headhunted by Crest, and recalled the great deal of pride she felt at the time, back when she thought all she needed to do was use her passion for machines to better serve her people. Now, tainted with the blood of so many lost lives, taking part in so many immoral councils, her creations and advice only serving to bring about more death, Yoko felt nothing but disgust for the person she had become, and could barely keep conscious under the weight of it all. Her sins.

Harriman noticed the pressure Yoko was under, the long-legged woman nearly staggering for a second as a result. "Relax. Sit down and have a drink. Try not to dwell too much on it, because if you do you'll ruin my mood, and we don't want that, do we?"

"No, sir..." Yoko whispered as she took a chair and accepted a bottle of water, and not the wine being consumed by the others. It was in this instant that Yoko finally saw her situation for what it really was, the truth beneath her title, perks, and responsibilities. She was a prisoner.

"As for the rebels, it's already been confirmed that they're down to a couple of ACs, while the rest have disbanded. It's only a matter of time before we find and kill Genobee, and that will be the end of it." _That bastard ruined everything with his betrayal..._ Harriman looked out the office window, giving his attention to the black AC standing guard in the center of the city. A complete clone of Duel Face, one that paid no respectful difference to the original.

This still nameless Duel Face copy was an AC that Q had started building the moment he heard of his hero's rebellion, and now, it was completely furnished with specialized parts of Yoko's design. The young pilot and AC were meant to be Genobee and Duel Face's end, as well as their replacements. Harriman saw an impressionable youth in Q, whose loyalty to Crest was impressive; and having lost almost all of Yoko's machines in the conflict, the boy's AC represented something that Crest needed more than anyone truly knew at that moment. Strength.

"Q, we really shouldn't be talking during a mission..." the cute young girl on the Raven's sub monitor warned.

"Relax, Lisa." Q replied with a careless wave. He then went back to slurping the melted contents of a candy bar he'd lost in his cockpit a week ago. "It's been a while since we got a chance to talk, right?"

"Well, that's true. We've both been very busy, but at least I found the time to e-mail you..."

"Right... sorry..."

"So, it must be true." Lisa giggled as she plastered a lengthy grin across her big brother's sub monitor. "You've finally got yourself a girlfriend!" she teased.

"Hey! Knock it off..."

"Don't worry. I like Macawi. She's a good match for you. Someone besides me who'll try and talk some sense into that thick skull of yours for time to time."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"By the way, where's your operator?"

"Oh... At the Nine Breaker facility we're only assigned operators for certain missions. And since Crest was 'smart' enough to make this seem like your average defense contract, Jack didn't see the need to assign us one."

"Hm, that's strange."

"That's just Jack's excuse. The truth is, there aren't enough operators to go around between the two Arks, and you know how picky Jack can be when it comes to hiring someone."

"I see. Well, then I'll act as your operator. It is my profession, not to mention my old job after all."

"But you have the day off. Also, it wouldn't be official. And with all the old rules Jack's been reinstating, you might lose your job, or worse... Besides, a buddy of mine is here too, just above my position. He's pretty damn good too."

"Guess you're right. I have been hearing a lot of complaints about many of the rules popping up, but most of them are from the newer Ravens. The vets don't seem to have any trouble with them. As a matter of fact, I think they kinda like the dangerous mood that Jack's been casting over the Ark as of late."

"Figures... Those guys are livin' in the past if you ask me. Hey, I forgot to ask, who's this new Raven you've been assigned to?"

"If you'd read my e-mails you'd know the answer to that..." Lisa answered in a brief moment of pouting. "After the last guy I worked with quit, I got assigned to a new female pilot. Her name is Selene, and she's a scary one. Really mean and rugged. I think she used to be in the military, but I can't say for sure. She may be new to the Raven fold, but she's far from green."

"Well, be careful not to get on her bad side then."

Lisa's eyes suddenly began to wander as she gathered the strength to say what was on her mind since the moment Q contacted her. "Q... Can I ask you something important?"

"Of course, Lisa."

"People have been talking about you helping Crest hunt down Genobee... Is that true?"

"So, people back at the Ark are finally taking notice of your big bro, eh?" Q teased as he sucked the last bits of chocolate off the fingertips of his flight suit. It was his attempt at making light of the situation his was in, and a brace for Lisa's coming disapproval.

"Q, I'm serious!" she barked, forcing a squint out of her older brother.

"Yeah, sis. It's true, okay?"

"Q, he's too dangerous!" Lisa shouted, her worry finally flowing freely. "He's not just anyone! He's the best! The Top-Ranker!"

Q scoffed at the title. "He betrayed me... I can't let him get away with that!"

"But, Q... How can you exact revenge on a man who barely acknowledges your existence." Upon confirming the news of her brother's dangerous goal, Lisa decided to tell him something else she'd been holding back for a while now. "Forgive me, brother, but isn't it true that you still haven't even met him face to face. Or told him exactly why it was you looked up to him... That day in the city..." Lisa lowered her head at the thought of losing her brother. "You already killed that O.A.E official for sanctioning Mirage's attack in our sector back then... Can't you be satisfied with that!?"

"Lisa..."

"Q, it's not really fair. It's actually kind of selfish... I mean, you just plastered your admiration upon that Raven without ever getting to know what kind of person he was, or what kind of life he's lived... Despite the fact that he saved our lives in that battle, to Genobee, it was more than likely just a mission. Who knows what made him turn on Crest? Who's to even say that his reasons for doing so weren't justif-"

"Lisa!" he interrupted. Her words were venturing into purposely uncharted territory, and Q wouldn't have it. "I really don't need to be hearing this right now... Talk to you latter, sis..."

"Q!" Lisa called out just before her connection was severed and blocked for the time being.

"Dammit... Why'd she have to go and say all that...?"

"Because it was true?" Sandoval suddenly radioed from Noche Quebrada, which had taken position on the outer wall's rooftop.

"W-What the hell!?" a startled Q barked. "Sandoval, how'd you-"

"You never closed communications with me. We are on stand by, remember?"

"And you just decided to listen in, eh?"

"Pretty much."

"Man... So, you really think she's right?"

"If what she said is true, and I see no reason why it wouldn't be, then her points are valid. Even so, you're a Raven, you don't have to answer to anyone but yourself, right?"

"What about you? You've never said exactly why you became a Raven. Why you risk your life."

"It's simple. While not as dramatic as yours may be, I just enjoy besting the toughest opponents."

"Whatever happened to your philosophy?"

"Don't get me wrong, it still stands. But like I said, I'm not foolish enough to think I'm going to change the world with my beliefs. It didn't change you." Sandoval added a bit of disappointment in his last statement, one that made its point and got Q to thinking. "We all have our reasons for doing what we do. I just don't think you've come to discover you own. Maybe when you do meet Genobee, you should tell him everything before pulling the trigger. That is, if he lets you..."

"Ugh... Why do people keep telling me stuff like that. I just can't win today..."

"Hey, there's always tomorrow." Sandoval joked.

Speeding across the wastelands, two of Crest's most efficient killers were en route to Bayload City as enemies of their former employer. Duel Face and Delirium were prepared to engrave the will of the resistance into Crest's very soul, and that would require nothing less than Krauser Harriman's assassination. It was all they could do in order to make their voice heard by the corporations, and make it clear that tampering with ancient technology would no longer be tolerated. Unfortunately, with the recent loss of Zen, Genobee had no idea about the pending nuclear strike which hung in the balance; and a lack of communication, along with his hidden rage and desperation, had resulted in a reckless strike against those in power. Genobee, like Elza, had been passing the time of his journey by reading the reports entrusted to him by Zen, but the Top-Ranker was suddenly interrupted by a call from base.

"Genobee, Trance, do you copy?" Fade asked through the building storm of static.

"We're here."

"Okay, cool. Seems those HQ ACs were riper than I thought. I've just managed to squeeze some fresh information pertaining to Bayload City's current condition. No pulp here, this is grade A stuff, my friends." Fade paused at his accidental wordplay, as he recalled being warned by Agraya that Genobee didn't like jokes, puns, or anything of the sort. Or, was it just HIS jokes and puns... "I've also learned the enemy layout, well, at least what it was originally supposed to be. It seems that the shutters on the rooftop were damaged pretty badly, and they're having a time fixing the set on the northwest end. There's a pretty good chance you guys can get in from there, but that's where two HQ AC's were supposed to stand guard. Expect heavy resistance not only on the ground, but on the rooftop as well, where you can count on a Raven to be present."

"Understood."

"Also, there are about three HQ AC that were unaccounted for in our last battle, so that's how many you'll be facing along with whatever Raven's Harriman has hired. I'm now sending you guys everything I've hacked from the AC's computers. Harriman will be staying in the building on the southern edge of the city. It's the biggest one there so it shouldn't be too hard to spot. Also, I doubt they've hired more than two Ravens for this inspection.

"Anything more and they'd pretty much be painting a bull's eye on that old fart's head." Trance replied.

"Yeah. As I said, one Raven should be on the rooftop, the other will most likely be inside Bayload itself. Each will probably be paired with an HQ AC, and the third one will likely be accompanying the MTs around outer wall. Get in. Hit hard. Haul ass. Good luck, guys." Fade signed off with those last instructions.

"Luck is for suckers, kid! It's all about speed and power!"

"We're coming up on target area... Switching to combat mode..."

"That's what I'm talking about, boss! We'll let 'em know we're here right off the bat! Let's show 'em that we don't need to play it soft. Let's show 'em the kinda hell only we can deliver!"

"Agreed."

The MT battalion surrounding Bayload City quickly responded to the energy sources racing their way. "Incoming ACs!" one of the pilots alerted over the waves. "We're reading two of them!"

Sandoval reached for his helmet at the alert and switched his AC into combat mode. "Looks like there's gonna be a party after all. It's always the missions you least expect."

"ID's confirmed." another Crest Pilot then shouted, his fear evident in his voice at the realization of the machines en route. "I-It's Duel Face!"

"What!?" Q shouted in response to the ID. The young Raven reared his AC about, raising its head to the shutters high above the enclosed city. "Genobee..." The nameless copy immediately went into combat mode and prepared to take flight for the rooftop. "Now is the-"

"Q, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Harriman suddenly shouted over the radio."Your job is to protect me! You are not to act unless those bastards manage to make it inside. If they do, I'll be counting on you. Do you understand?"

The AC's boosters powered down as the machine stood from the mild squat it had taken in preparation for the hasty takeoff. "Yes, Mr. Harriman..." Q whispered, as even he knew disobeying Harriman directly would make him no different than his former hero. Upon meeting Harriman in person, Q's loyalty to Crest had only intensified, even to the point of letting the chance to face the Top-Ranker be pacified. For now.

"Sorry, Q, but it looks like I'll be the one to bring him down." Sandoval called in an excited air. "Don't worry though, you'll be able to speak with him once I'm done."

"Hey! Don't think-"

"Later!" Sandoval shouted as his AC took off from its position and dove off the high altitude rooftop, the mech free falling towards the already furious battle taking place below. Duel Face and Delirium had wasted no time in their attacks and had already taken out well over a dozen machines in the process. Sandoval's adrenaline began to surge the moment Noche Quebrada's main camera captured Duel Face in its sights. "Zen may have managed to pull a fast one, but I'll definitely beat you!" Sandoval called out to the black AC, unknowing that the comment would gain its pilot's immediate attention.

"Zen..." Genobee said as Duel Face slashed down two reverse-joint MTs in its path. "You had something to do with his death?" he then asked the AC falling from above.

"I guess you can say so..." Sandoval replied in a somewhat disappointed tone.

Genobee's eyes narrowed at the news as his teeth clenched behind his normally unemotional face. "Then you die..." he coldly stated as his machine quickly evaded a bazooka round from one of the MTs and took to the air. Duel Face evaded the blanketing fire and closed in just before the outer wall, and at the last second, rocketed upward towards Noche Quebrada, ascending dangerously close to the outer wall.

Sandoval was shocked by the response from the Top-Ranker. That he was willing to avenge Zen, someone he had no idea Genobee had ties to. "So, you and Zen were friends?"

"He was a fellow crusader." Genobee called to the AC descending just as close to the outer wall as his own mech. "One who I will honor by destroying you. That is all you need to know..."

"Is this all you've got to offer me!!" Trance laughed over the radio as his mech ripped across the road leading to Bayload City's sealed main gate, tearing down a series of humanoid MTs as it did. The loony AC pilot then noticed one of the remaining HQ ACs standing at the entrance; this one was a heavyweight design, outfitted with only a pair of the company's duel-clipped, prototype Bazookas along with an extra ammo pack. "Yeah! Now that's more like it!" Trance screamed as his Pegasus boosters sent Delirium exploding towards its new target."

"Crusader, eh!?" Sandoval activated his AC's Over Boost, speeding its reckless decent towards the rising Duel Face. "I don't really care about any of that right now. All that matters is beating you!" he called out as his duel blade ignited.

Accepting the daring challenge, Duel Face readied its own blade. Genobee knew the AC falling his way would be taking advantage of gravity, which would aid the red mech's attack while restricting Duel Face's. However, Genobee had only pretended to take part in this aerial joust. "Hmph." Genobee quickly activated both his grenade launchers and fired them, but not at Noche Quebrada; he fired the rounds at the outer wall, and used the force to push his machine out of the coming AC's path.

"Damn it!" Sandoval shouted as Duel Face evaded his AC's hefty swing. Noche Quebrada quickly killed it OB as it entered the cloudy debris now emanating from the outer wall.

"Raven, look out!" one of the MT pilots called to Sandoval, who spun his machine around in its fall to see a fiery grenade round explode from the smoke.

"Nice..." Sandoval grunted as he violently jerked his controls left, managing to evade the devastating round as he noticed Duel Face closing fast with its fiery blade. Sandoval quickly activated his duel energy blade and ordered it to counter the specialized plasma stream that was falling towards his Core. The collision of these two blade types resulted in a volatile reaction which forced both AC's arms away, and both pilots immediately responded to their ace instincts by firing off their right arm guns in mid recovery, each scoring several rounds upon the other's Core.

"Interesting..." Genobee whispered in response to Sandoval's skill as both ACs finally touched down upon the earth with the aid of their boosters.

"Exhilarating..." Sandoval corrected as his hands trembled with excitement over the controls. This was the fight he had been waiting for, long before ever hearing of Zen's feats. Genobee's skill was renowned, and not even his rank could sum up what the Raven could do.

"Don't interfere..." Genobee suddenly called out to the MT pilot who warned Sandoval, and sent a furious ball of plasma its way, destroying the reverse-joint MT in one clearly enhanced attack.

"WAA-" the pilot never finished his youthful cry. A series of rounds then ripped across the terrain as the MTs lumbering about the area fired upon Duel Face, who evaded and headed for the rooftop again. Noche Quebrada quickly followed, as it was a place the low grade MTs couldn't go, and the perfect area for Sandoval and Genobee to continue their duel.

Within Aurus Canyon's secret MT storehouse, Proto Exus had been allowed access to the gates which were temporarily holding the Leviathan at bay. As Elza and her machine entered E block, the AC's bio sensors registered the dozens of bodies that littered the area. "This is horrible..." she said under her breath, her eyes trembling at the terrible sight of torn and trampled bodies. D block, C block, the numbers of bodies had quadrupled, and it was clear to Elza that this storehouse wasn't just a place where they conducted repairs on the Leviathan; many Navis citizens had made this place their home. She quickly averted her cameras from the carnage and continued on. If she didn't stop the Leviathan, and weapons like it, this would be the fate of all.

B block, the moment the giant gates parted, Proto Exus reacted to what awaited beyond the next and final gate. "Elza, Leviathan detected. The unit's power supply is at 90 and steadily rising. Full power will be achieved in the next minute. It must not be allowed to reach 100."

"Right." Elza nodded to the computer she seemed to have forgiven. "Any ideas on how we stop that from happening in so little time?" she asked as a series of wall turrets came to life and begin firing their beams at her sleek AC. Elza received a few stings, but thanks to the Leviathan's steady 'snacking', their attacks didn't have enough power to do anything more than singe her AC's armor. "Because I doubt it's gonna just let us take the shot."

"There are multiple heat signatures detected in close proximity to the target." Proto Exus responded. "They are probably its power source. Please destroy them."

"I gotcha." Elza answered in a fearless breath, and revealed the right arm M2 she had replaced the mech's Pixie3 with. The streams of heavy alloy rounds easily knocked out the automated defenses which had been hijacked by the ancient weapon's domineering AI. Like a monarch of superior technology, the towering Leviathan had finally gained control of the gates and began to reveal itself to the 'lesser' machine below. The final gate didn't rise or part like the others, this one consisted of four heavily-armored shutters, which all retracted at once, opening a window for the massive weapon to attack, and that it did.

After a flash of lavender, a huge beam of energy ripped throughout the entire hanger, cremating the dozens of bodies that littered the floors. The beam was so potent that it made its way through the entrance, piercing the opposing canyon wall outside. "Whoa..." Elza huffed in a moment of pure shock, and the reaction was just, seeing as how the concentrated beam was evaded by only a few feet. The stun of death quickly became the anger of vengeance as the fiery Raven shot a hateful gaze upon the warship on her screen. "You son of-"

"ENERGY SUPPLY LEVEL AT 100" the Leviathan's cold and emotionless voice announced as it casually began firing its machine guns and missiles at Proto Exus. "SECURES INACCESSIBLE. ACTIVATING BOOSTERS. PREPARING FOR LAUNCH." A flush of supercharged air filled the storehouse as the giant boosters began to go on-line. Since the secures about its body had been manually set, and not accessible through any system, there was only one option left for the beast.

"Hell!!" Elza shouted as a series of armor-piercing rounds torn into Proto Exus' right shoulder, the missiles not so lucky in their journeys. "It's gonna run us over!?" Elza set her sights on the series of huge canisters hooked up around the Leviathan, glowing and surrounded by spiraling rings of radiant energy. Generators.

"LAUNCHING IN 3... 2-"

BOOOM!!!

Two of the four generators suddenly ballooned and exploded upon being stuffed with helpings of both energy and machine gun fire from the steadily darting Proto Exus.

"ENERGY SUPPLY LEVEL HAS DROPPED TO 70." the Leviathan's AI suddenly announced, its 'personality' not affected by the loss in power. Since it was still manually connected to the supply, the energy stored had begun to spill free, turning the already heated storehouse into a scorching den of wasted power. The Leviathan's charging boosters began to feel the loss of energy, causing their fiery rage to become a calming fluorescence. Despite being a powerhouse of destruction, the Leviathan wasn't much if it couldn't get into the air, or even undersea, which were its preferred environments. Though the machine's anger wasn't voiced, the main cannon imbedded in its center would say more than enough with its sudden glow of intensity. Finally acknowledging the machine in its presence as a serious threat, the Leviathan prepared to fire is main weapon once again.

"Not this time!" Elza countered, her AC taking to the ceiling and destroying the next set of generators secured around the Leviathan with a flurry of manual missiles. The hellish level of ECM that emitted from the machine gave Elza no other choice but to earn her locks manually. Luckily for her, she was a crack shot, and the generators went haywire, violently exploding from the angry warheads dispatched by Proto Exus.

"ENERGY SUPPLY LEVEL HAS DROPPED TO 40." The Leviathan's main cannon fired after the announcement, and the size of the beam that exited proved how diminishing a 60 loss of power could be for this weapon. The thin trail of energy blazed by the still dancing Proto Exus and dissipated long before reaching even E block.

"Now to finish you..." Elza sneered as she revealed a gift from Rain. "A Leviathan's main cannon is both its greatest strength and weakness." Elza recalled the facts of her old age studies as her AC came to a bracing stance in the middle of the storehouse, allowing a few of the Leviathan's rounds to hit their mark about her mech's frame. "This time you sleep for good!" After a manual lock, Proto Exus fired the massive LX cannon that it had been lugging on its back, the spear of intense energy fed directly into the barrel of the Leviathan's main cannon, which caused a series of internal boomings that brought the machine down from its secures, the once towering destroyer falling in defeat to the metal grounds below.

"Target destruction confirmed." Proto Exus announced in a soothing voice.

Elza watched as the machine continued to collapse and buckle under the force of the explosions and its own weight. This was a good victory, and she would savor every second of it; not just for herself, but for Zen, and everyone she vowed to protect. Just then, something odd caught her eyes. Just beneath the ancient weapon's frame, Elza noticed a pair of missile hatches desperately flapping in what appeared to be an attempt at a final attack. She couldn't help the imagery, which lent the Leviathan's weapons the appearance of a demon's claws.

A fading demon that continued reaching out for her in order to throttle her with its last bits of strength. "Monster..." she hissed as Proto Exus fell to a knee and charged the LX one last time.

**Act 2:**

Sandoval and Genobee had made the rooftop their very own Arena, and were battling it out to see who was the better. Sandoval had tossed his helmet to the floor and was panting intensely, his face covered with sweat that dripped down and evaporated upon meeting his flight suit. He was having the time of his life, the fight of his life, and it was everything he dreamt it would be. With their superior skill, both pilots had managed to avoid critical damage, and their mechs only brandished what most AC mechanics would call superficial bumps and bruises. There was a stillness that had fallen amongst the chaos taking place, one that only the most elite warriors could savor. That perfect moment where every primal fiber was drowned in the intoxicating thrill of combat; life and death on a line so thin, only the ones with the greater skill and rawest power could traverse it.

"Boss, what the hell are you doing!? Don't tell me that guy is giving you trouble!" Trance shouted over the radio as his AC managed to claim an arm from its bazooka-toting opponent and hauling off again before the MTs got too close. The MTs surrounding the outer wall kept the lightweight mech on a constant evasion spree. With Duel Face out of range, the entire battalion of MTs were beginning to give their attention to Delirium, and if not for Yoko's design, the machine would have fallen long ago. "I'm getting lonely down here! Get your ass in gear and take out that geezer, now!" Trance's crazed eyes cut to his remaining AP, which was already down to 50, and it would only be a matter of time before the Crest pilots wised up and stopped chasing him about the area. With almost fifty remaining MTs around Bayload, the best bet was to stand their ground and fend off any advances by the now weakened Delirium.

_Who is he...? _Genobee couldn't help but acknowledge his opponent's ability, but he was losing sight of his real mission. The gothic pilot threw his focus back on the task at hand, and his AC took to the air and began laying down another barrage of rifle fire. Noche Quebrada skated across the rooftop in evasion and unleashed a salvo from its heavy missile pack and extensions. In response to the coming warheads, Duel Face spun about in its own fancy evasion as the vertical missiles raced by, almost scoring a hit on their rise. Duel Face left behind a series of decoys from the hatches on its shoulders so not to worry about their return.

Sandoval saw his chance the moment Genobee had decided to touch down upon the rooftop, and sent another salvo the dark mech's way. Noche Quebrada quickly dropped its extensions and missile pack and went into OB towards the mechanical blackness. It would be his favorite, target-baffling attack. One that would leave Duel Face out of commission, and at whatever mercy Harriman had left.

"..." Genobee's eyes didn't respond to the sight as so many others before him had. There wasn't even the slightest hint confusion or amazement, and his irises only grew more sharp as he calculated the timing of the missiles to that of the Over Boosting AC. "Hmph..." was the final result of his analysis. Duel Face immediately began boosting in reverse as Noche Quebrada outran its own salvo and ignited its blade.

"TOO SLOW, GENOBEE!!!" Sandoval roared in his unrestrained attack. As the dusk red AC's duel blades prepared to fly, the target literally dropped out of sight. Duel Face had taken advantage of the broken shutters and allowed his AC to fall down into the city below, and just as Sandoval's machine appeared overhead, the Top-Ranker fired one of his grenade launchers. "Crap!" Sandoval barked as the round exploded from the shutter below and sent his lightweight AC into the air and landing violently on its side. Without his helmet's protection, the Raven had received a gash on the side of his head when it slammed against the left monitor, and it hurt like hell.

"Great... Really smart, Sandoval..." he grunted to himself. Then, in a sudden fit of realization, Sandoval begin forcing his machine to recover. "Get up!" he shouted as the missiles he had fired began to fall his way.

"Not fast enough..." Genobee spun his falling AC towards the city once he heard the rooftop sound off a series of explosions. The pilot immediately began searching for the tower that held Harriman, both the AC's grenade launchers making themselves known. "There you are..." Genobee said lowly as he targeted the skyscraper's top floor. Where else would such a man as Krauser Harriman reside.

"GENOBEE!!!" a young man suddenly screamed over the radio as an explosive grenade round almost connected with the blocky AC.

"What's this?" Genobee quickly acquired the attacker on his main screen. It was Duel Face, at least, it was in appearance, and Genobee's face tightened somewhat at the insult of this kneeling reflection of his own machine. It didn't take much to figure out who the pilot within the clone AC was, as he had known about Q for sometime; the boy who aspired to be just as he was. A boy who had now become a thorn in the side of the resistance. Genobee didn't need to know the details, nor did he care for them, but it didn't require much speculation to get why the youngster had turned his idealization into aggression. It didn't matter. He was an obstacle, no different than any other; that was how he saw it. That was Genobee.

"Q! Kill him! Kill the rebel!!" a clearly panic-stricken Harriman now commanded over the waves.

"Roger!" Q sneered as his mech and the two Crest HQ AC stationed at the base of the building took off after the aerial Duel Face. "I don't need your help!" he called to the pilots of the lightweight ACs. "This is my fight!"

"We don't take orders from you, Raven!" one of the pilots shouted back. "We are to destroy the rebel leader at all costs!" The Pegasus booster equipped ACs then blazed past Q in their attempt at making the point stick. Like all the lightweight staples, the two mechs were equipped with the CR-WR98L, which they began firing at their target. Duel Face evaded the rounds from the energy rifles and continued its decent behind the cover of one of the evacuated skyscrapers.

"Losers..." Q muttered at their interference as he set his AC to the ground and began to flank Duel Face from the left while the other ACs closed in from the right. As the two HQ ACs reared around the abandoned skyscraper, the first pilot around the corner immediately noticed the fresh gapping hole on the backside of the building, and before he could respond, Duel Face exploded out of the building's right side, slamming its ignited blade directly into the Core of his unsuspecting partner's machine. The midnight AC followed up with another slash, finishing it with a near point-blank grenade round and quickly sped off after completing the masterful combination. The slag remains of the mech lifelessly plummeted down until crashing through the rooftop of a lower building, which exploded shortly afterwards. "Man..." Q whispered from below at the sight of his former idol's skill, as it had been sometime since seeing the ace in action with his own eyes.

"Raven! Get it together!" the remaining HQ pilot screamed as he pushed his AC after the evasive Duel Face, who continued making its way towards the south tower. "We must do whatever it takes to stop him!!"

"I know that!" Q shouted back as his mech's modified Fleets kicked into high gear. "Sandoval's comm is still off-line... Did Genobee..." Q quickly shook off the thought and returned to his belief that his partner was still dealing with the other AC outside, which deep down, he knew wasn't a possibility, seeing as Sandoval, with his skill, would have dealt with anyone else in very little time. None the less, it had to be the truth for the time being. Q's nameless AC began firing its similar rifle at Duel Face, scoring a few rounds upon the original's back and demanding that the mech turn and face the youngster. "That's right! Look at me! I'm here!!" Q shouted.

"Very well..." Genobee said over the radio, surprising Q with his icy voice. "But first." Duel Face quickly fired several grenade rounds across the city which slammed against the target office building, and though he didn't have the time to acquire a respectable lock, he did manage to destroy several of the middle and lower floors of the building, guarantee that no one on the top floor would escape. Not unless they could sprout a pair of wings.

"What are you fools doing!!" Harriman screamed over the waves, the sound of destruction providing backup to his hysteria. "Don't let another round hit this building!!"

"Mr. Harriman!" the HQ pilot screamed as he pushed his AC's generator to the breaking point in order to stop the Top-Ranker.

"Just as reckless as I..." Duel Face mumbled as he fired upon the steadily approaching AC. Then it hit him. What this pilot was willing to resort to in order to protect Crest.

"DIE REBEL!!!" the pilot roared as he pressed his now sparking AC forward. A true Crest patriot, the pilot had activated a self-destruct mechanism within his machine, and it exploded the moment in got within Duel Face's vicinity. Though evading the bulk of the suicide attack, the force sent Duel Face sliding across the Bayload streets and crashing into the side of the city's largest mall.

"Gullible fool..." Genobee saw the sacrifice as a waste. The man had thrown away his life for the greed of another, and to Genobee, there was no honor in that. A series of rifle rounds began ripping into the crushed shopping center Duel Face had become one with, and several of them tore into the armor plates that decorated his mech's legs. Genobee activated his boosters and Duel Face cleared through the remains of the mail while still laying on its side, exiting the opposite end of the now crumbling structure and quickly using its thrusters to get back on its feet in order to face the copy now flying his way. Duel Face quickly lowered a grenade launcher and blazed towards Q's vengeance seeking machine.

"Why!" Q asked as his AC continued firing its rifle at Duel Face. "Why did you turn on Crest!?" Duel Face easily evaded Q's frantic rounds and returned a hefty grenade blast which almost scored against the furious youth's Core. "Why did you turn your back on everything you stood for!?"

"Stood for? You don't understand anything..."

"Is this because of Crest? Did they betray you?"

"I'm a mercenary, I'm used to betrayal..." Genobee replied as the two mechs entered the realm of close range combat, a place Q had no business going with the Top-Ranker. "I would never allow something so trivial to drive me... But the power is all that matters right now... Beat me if you can..." As Q's machine attacked with its blade, Genobee answered with his own, and with his superior reaction, tore across the unnamed AC's forearm, which became molten just before falling off at the joint. Genobee quickly followed with a grenade round that made its appearance so fast, the left arm of Q's machine hadn't even hit the Bayload streets before it fired.

"Aaahh!!" Q screamed as his AC's right arm was blown away with such force it sent his machine skidding down the street, leaving a trail of black paint in tow. Even with this new and specialized AC, the results were just as everyone had warned. "Why are you doing this!?" the discouraged Raven shouted.

"The relics of the past... they will never bring mankind prosperity..." Genobee stated as his machine followed the line of defeat toward Q's broken insult. "Human arrogance with eventually user in our downfall."

"What are you talking about!?" Q barked in his confusion as he struggled to get his so easily beaten AC to respond, its mono eye flickering for power as he did. _That sounds like the crap Zen would babble about..._

"In the grand scheme of things, you and I are insignificant... However, I will at least play out my tiny role as best possible... And for the right cause..." Duel Face readied it grenade launcher for the final blow but was quickly interrupted by the machine gun fire that began ripping into mech's head from above.

"Did you miss me!?" Sandoval called as his mech continued to fall their way. Duel Face skated back and fired a grenade at the singed AC he had left for dead. The red biped darted right and returned fire which forced Duel Face away from its prey. Noche Quebrada slammed down before Q's machine and continued firing its lightweight machine gun at the target, which spun out of sight and behind the safety of a building. "Q, get out of here! I'll handle this."

"But this is my-"

"Your battle against him is one of childish anger and words, while mine is part of something far more pure... The marrow of a warrior's soul. A thing you can't yet understand. Sorry, kid... You don't have a chance in beating him with that kind of ammo..." Sandoval's machine then took off down the streets after Duel Face, leaving the battered clone of its target behind.

"Childish?" Q grunted as he finally managed to get his now armless machine back on its feet with the aid of its stabilizing thrusters.

Genobee skated in reverse and fired both its grenade launchers the moment Noche Quebrada came around the street corner in pursuit, but the lightweight mech took to the sky and evaded the fatal rounds, firing its machine gun as it did. Duel Face was carefully making its way towards the real target on the other end of the city as it battled the persistent mech. Through the static, a voice familiar to him desperately called over his radio.

"G-Geno... bee..." It was Yoko Tachibana, who managed to slip out of the office during the panic to make a call from a communications terminal in another area of the building. Duel Face was one of her favorite machines to work on, and the pilot's usual frequency was one of several that had been etched into her memory.

"Yoko? What are you doing here?" Genobee asked as a flurry of heated rounds ripped into his Core.

"It's not important. You need to hurry! Harriman is being taken to the roof as we speak. There's a chopper inbound."

Genobee knew Yoko wasn't like the others, and though she never spoke a defining word in their presence, it was always clear that she was for their cause. "Yoko, why now?" he asked as he scored a series of rifle rounds into Noche Quebrada's head, ripping a quarter of it clean off in the attack.

"I've always supported you and Agraya, but only from the safety of my position. It's time I really made something happen. Genobee, hurry! I'll do what I can to stall them."

"No. Don't go with them. Find a place to hide, Yoko. You must live through this, as your services will prove useful if we manage to avert the coming destruction.

"Genobee... I understand..." Yoko signed off and made her way out of the office and down the hall in order to find a more suitable hiding place. She knew she didn't need to go too far, seeing as Harriman would be quick to leave her if not in his sights when the transport touched down.

"The chopper is here!" Harriman called to the Ravens in his employ. "At least keep him busy long enough for me to get away!"

"Bad move. You're safer in the building." Sandoval sung in a disapproving air as he activated his Over Boost in order to keep Duel Face from taking to the skies.

Duel Face's radar picked up the coming transport chopper as it lowered down into the city from the giant sky shutters above. "Cowards... You'll never make it out." Seeing the transport as an opportunity to kill an entire flock of birds with one stone, Genobee decided to use the boarding time to get Sandoval off his back, and his AC fired two more rounds at the red mech blazing his way.

"You and Zen really were in cahoots..." Sandoval muttered as he just barely evaded what could've been considered the solid version of Sin Replica's special attack. Suddenly, his machine gun began to chatter out the fact it had no more rounds to spit at Duel Face, and Noche Quebrada dropped the weapon and continued on its way. All Sandoval had left was his blade, and it was all he needed.

So as to prove his honor to this joust, Genobee jettisoned his grenade launchers (which were now spent) and had his AC take off towards the challenger with its blade at the ready. As the machines raced towards each other down the lengthy street, it was clear to both pilots that this blow would be the end for one of them. The two ACs clashed, and the fury of their blades exploded in a loud flash, followed by a crackle of energy and force, which caused the windows of several buildings lining the streets to shatter. Both machines came to a concrete-tearing stop after the joust, their backs now facing each other. There was a silence... It was that eternal moment where the fates would now judge whose sheer might had dealt the victorious blow.

"Skill such as yours deserved to serve a far greater cause..." Genobee whispered just before the side of Duel Face's Core exploded along with its left leg, sending the AC toppling to the street.

"You beat him..." Q called to Noche Quebrada as his machine stomped down the streets towards the two.

"Not really, kid..." Sandoval radioed back as he tapped his AP meter, which read zero. Duel Face had managed to deliver a critical blow to the lightweight AC's generator in the attack, and it was going critical. Genobee had surely hit his mark. "Please tell Silphe and Sachko that I'm sorry about this. Mary too..." Sandoval asked in a warm and respectfully air.

"Wait... What!?" Q stopped his AC at the strange request.

"Find your own path in life, Q."

The young Raven didn't understand why Sandoval was talking the way was. Then he saw it. He noticed the bubbling metals forming across Noche Quebrada's back side. "Sandoval, get out!!" Q screamed as he sent his AC into a boost in order for it to provided Noche Quebrada's pilot with a means of escape.

"Can't. Systems are fried." he replied in a shockingly relaxed tone. "Keep away. There's nothing you can do, Q. And don't worry, I found what I was searching for. I always got everything I wanted in life." he chuckled. "Even this end, against a superior opponent... This is the perfect way for the book to close. Perfect." Sandoval folded his arms and smiled at the flood of memories filling his mind. His friends and battles, his joys and very few pains. The last words to enter his mind were those of his father's warnings. "Heh, looks like you were right after all, old man..." Sandoval whispered before his generator finally detonated.

BOOOOM!!!!

"SANDOVAAAL!!!" The explosion violently divided Noche Quebrada about the city in sizzling pieces, and the force blew Q's unstable AC back, which sent the armless machine crashing into one of the buildings.

**Act 3:**

"Where's Yoko!?" Harriman yelled through the chopper's roaring blades as his people entered the large transport.

"Sir, we don't know! We thought she was with you!" one of the suits replied as he climbed in.

"Do you want me to go back for her!?" another volunteered.

It didn't take Harriman two seconds for his decision. "Pilots, get us the hell out of here!" the cruel head of Crest ordered, and the chopper began to rise from the roof's helipad.

Within the heavily damaged Duel Face, Genobee hung somewhat lifelessly from his harness, as the machine had been planted on its belly. Though a mess, everything still seemed to be in good enough order within his cockpit, and the machine's computer suddenly called to its longtime partner.

"Target is attempting to leave the area..." Duel Face's male voiced computer alerted.

Genobee's eyes immediately shot open at the news, his mission outweighing his injuries. He grabbed the controls and stomped down on the throttle as he activated the stabilizing thrusters to push his AC back into action. Duel Face violently snaked across the streets before finally exploding into the air towards the south tower, trailing bits and pieces behind.

Q, who was still in a teary-eyed state of shock at Sandoval's death, immediately noticed the one-legged Duel Face racing across the sky. In his anger, Q ripped off his helmet and threw it aside as he forced his AC out of the building. "YOU'll PAY!!!"

"Sir, an AC is approaching!!" the second transport pilot screamed out.

"What!!?" The panic that ensued caused a ruckus of expensive suits as Harriman fought his way to the cockpit through all the pushing and screaming. Harriman quickly snatched the headset from one of the pilots and opened a channel for Genobee to hear. "Listen to me, Raven! Genobee. You're making a terrible mistake! We aren't the enemy, it's Mirage! I'm sure there have been misunderstandings, but I promise you we can work something out!" Harriman was putting on his best performance, and his words were so convincing that even the panic taking place in the back began to subside at the words of hope they believed the Raven would take into consideration. They were wrong...

Genobee decided to respond for the resistance as his machine soared to the heavens in pursuit of the rising chopper. "We won't allow you to toy with the future of our species any longer. Today you die for your crimes against humanity, Krauser Harriman..."

"Genobee, wait! Please! I can't die! I can give you-"

The sudden appearance of Duel Face's flickering mono eye rising before the chopper windows silenced all words on the corporate end. A group of the best, fast-talking bargainers around, and not one of them could put together a single sentence in face of the Armored Core. In the face of engineered death that had been constructed by their own company. "And if the others in power don't respond, then they shall soon follow you."

"GENOBEEEE!!!" Harriman screamed his final scream as Duel Face swung its furious plasma blade across the transport chopper, melting the machine's metals, and torching their suits away in an instant. The devastating heat quickly devoured their flesh to the bone just before the chopper exploded, killing half the men and women who made up Crest's board of directors, whose very few remains now rained down over the city.

Genobee exhaled the breath he held in his lungs during the attack. This was a blow that would send shock waves throughout the known world, and possibly buy just enough time for the resistance to get back on track. At least, that's what ran through the Raven's mind. Genobee didn't allow the satisfaction of success to embrace him for long, and he quickly recalled his partner's predicament. "Trance..." Before Genobee could bring his damaged machine about, a single grenade round exploded near his AC, sending it out of control and back towards the city. "You're still able?" he said to his determined attacker.

"What have you done!?" Q screamed as his AC stood from its kneel atop one of Bayload's taller buildings. The counterfeit mech then took off and raced towards the stabilizing Duel Face.

"In the air there's nothing you can do with that AC." Genobee stated as he regained control over his machine, the two mechs now hovering above the city. Duel Face raised its rifle and fired off a warning that sped by Q's AC. "Your mission is a failure. Go back to the Ark." Duel Face gave its back to the armless copy and prepared to head for the rooftop in order to aid its comrade.

Q's eyes narrowed at the lack of concern the Top-Ranker gave his machine, and it was something he was counting on. "Genobee, I'm not done yet!" Q called out as both his AC's grenade launchers came to life and fired their modified attack.

"You..." Genobee whispered as the familiar sound reached his sharp ears, and he immediately responded to it, forcing his AC aside in midair, evading the rounds that exploded the moment they came within the vicinity of his machine, which knocked it off balance and towards the city once again. _Is this a feature?_ Genobee knew it wasn't a coincidence the grenade rounds kept going off the moment they got near his mech, and it became clear that it wasn't just a copy of Duel Face he was up against. Though poorly managed in Q's hands, the machine was a complete upgrade of his own, and possibly something that was originally meant to be his.

"You killed Sandoval! You killed Harriman! You killed Crest!" Q continued to shout, and fired another pair of rounds which sent Duel Face into a spiral, crashing through one of the tall buildings. Q followed and brought his AC to a landing atop a building that stood evenly across where Duel Face been planted. The original was held down by the debris provided by twenty floors, and the building wasn't looking very stable at the moment. Its back against the mountain of rubble, the AC had been perched up, facing the opening where Q's mech waited outside.

Genobee knew his situation had very little chance of him coming out alive. If he activated his boosters the building would surely take him down with it. The same would happen if he tried to raise and fire his AC's rifle at Q. Either way, he was at the mercy of the boy. "What are you waiting for?" Genobee callously asked over the radio.

Q stared down the trapped AC on his main monitor as a rush of emotions flooded him. Before he could give in to anything, he had to know. "Just tell me why... Why you've done all this..."

"Hmph... You're nothing but a pawn. All of us are... You don't even realize it. Very few actually do..." Genobee removed his helmet and placed it on his lap as he unlocked his harness. If he were to offer his last words, they would at least be in comfort. "The world's order and structure is all programmed... With no one to steer us off that dilapidating path, we blindly accept it. And unwittingly give sanction to our own extinction..."

"None of that makes any sense to me!" Q grunted in response. "Did you lose your mind out there? Or were you just using the regional command to make a power play for Borbos."

"You truly are an idiot..." Genobee sighed.

"What!?"

"Perhaps if you told me why I inspired you, I can get somewhat of an understanding of your dilemma..."

"Fine..." Q mumbled as he went back to the moment that changed his path in life. "About a year and a half ago, Crest City, sector A-19. Mirage had attacked a Crest warehouse they believed to be a meeting place for spies that had infiltrated their company. That bastard from O.A.E bowed down to Mirage and sanctioned the use of an AC in a populated area, and they sent it in to level the building!" Q almost smiled as he came to his favorite part of the story, but managed to subdue the childish impulse. "But then, you showed up. My kid sister and me were on our way to the shelter we lived, and got caught up in the battle along with several other civilians."

"Hm, that was a very long time ago..."

"I had never once thought about anything like that... ACs... Ravens... That kind of stuff. All that mattered was taking care of my sister, making enough cash to get us out of those slums so we could have a chance in the world. During the battle between you and the other Raven, I was mesmerized, captivated by your abilities. And just before you finished the other AC, it managed to launch a missile. You used Duel Face to shield the civilians in its path, me and my sister who were also on the street at the time. You went out of your way to protect us!"

"I see. Now it's starting to make sense. At least to me..." Genobee shook his head at the foolish youth before him. How cruel the fates must be to put him at the mercy of such a poorly skilled and uninformed boy. "Is that what you've believed all this time...? I was simply avoiding damage to the city, as the deductions to civilian structures would have been far more costly than the damage to my AC."

"W-What...?" Q's entire being was stung by the Top-Ranker's simple reply. One that made the most sense. One that even his kid sister had concluded with very little effort. But that would take away from everything that made the moment so memorable; that made Genobee the heroic hotshot he always believed sat in Duel Face's cockpit.

"Back then, before I knew anything... All I strived for was to be the best Raven possible... Until I was foolish enough to trust Mirage..."

"Then what about what happen right here in this very city all those months ago!? Back when you saved me yet again. You were watching over me on that night. Why?"

"Watching over you? I had been hired by Jack-O to intervene if it appeared you couldn't handle the situation on your own. He said that yours was a potential he wanted to test."

"Wha...?" Another casually offered sting of reality pierced his soul, this one more deadly than the last. Q couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. "Y-You're lying!"

"Why lie to someone as useless as you..." Genobee simply answered, having no fear of Q's possibly fatal reaction to the insult.

"Shut up..."

"Do you feel betrayed? A useless emotion for one in our profession... Take the anger of that betrayal and focus it into your machine, into your drive to make a difference. Anywhere else will be pointless..." It was almost as if the Top-Ranker were teasing Q. Daring him to finish the fight right then and there.

"Genobee... Stop..."

"Now that I know your story I can tell you this... Your entire life since that day has been fueled by a fantasy. Something you yourself created, using Duel Face as a your false god, and expecting me to fit a mold that you yourself set. Despicable..."

"Please... stop..." Q begged as Genobee continued to tear away the walls of his world so nonchalantly.

"Everything you are is a lie... All of you accomplishments, experiences, and dreams... Echoic... It was a poor choice for a name. A youth pampered by his featherbed of fabrications, pitifully piloting a cheap imitation. Pinchbeck would have been a more fitting name."

"STOP IT!!!" Q roared as his AC took a bracing stomp in preparation for its attack.

Genobee paid it no mind and continued on. "There are bigger things happening in the world. Greater than any of us... Knowledge molds who we are, who we become. I always had pieces of the puzzle from my experiences, but once I met Zen, it all came together, and I realized the truths that man consisted of." Genobee raised a strong hand and stared into his palm. "The living truth... He opened a doorway for me, for us, those able to cope... able to fight..." Genobee then shut his hand and molded a fist at the facts.

"Zen!?" Q called out in his surprise. "You and he planned all this!?"

"He said there weren't many people in our society who could handle the truth. Otherwise, there would have been no need for these actions. Manipulating the very war from the inside out... It's because of people that we took such a devious route.

"People?"

"That's correct. What would you do if I told you we are nothing but a mere speck on this planet. That there are Layereds scattered throughout the entire world, and that several of them aren't empty like the one discovered beyond the Silent Line. Millions of people who still remain chained down by the grips of our ancestor's foolish wars and creations... Still oblivious to that fact they've been dominated. Survivors of a campaign of extermination."

"No way." Q countered. "It's true there are many regions of the world that have yet to be explored since our return to the surface, but if what you say is true, then someone would have found at least one of these other Layereds by now."

"But you've come to that conclusion through your own ignorance... Not the most reliable source... You think we are free, but the truth is, we are only forgotten... And once a powerful enough lost technology weapon is disturbed... a Sentient... That is when the true fall of man begins..."

"That's bull!" Q shouted. "I don't believe a word of that nonsense! You're the one living in a fantasy world if you think any of that crap is for real!"

"Hmph... Just the response I expected to hear. As I said... People... When people learn of truths that are inconvenient to their lives, they tend to construct a facade around those truths. One that meshes well enough to obscure the facts. One they feel most comfortable in... If they are not able to maintain the structure of their facade, they turn a deaf ear, resort to persecution, or simply lose their minds in face of the truth. Of reality... Obviously you stand among these classes of people..."

"You're just as crazy as Zen..." Q sneered. "Just before he was killed, he convinced the fools at Mirage and Kisaragi to actually consider a nuclear strike on Borbos. Calling it an... Internecine, or something corny like that."

Genobee's teeth clenched at the word, and his posture grew rigid as he felt the weight of what that meant. "An Internecine... And you say the corporations are considering the strike? Was it decided before-"

"You killed Harriman?" Q injected with a clear trace of disgust. "I don't know, and I don't care. There's no such thing as ancient doomsday facilities, or whatever nonsense you and Zen go on about." Q's nameless machine suddenly retracted its grenade launchers. "I would kill you for what you did to Sandoval, but I think he'd want it this way. To spare you this one time in his memory... So you can live to see the errors of your foolish decisions and beliefs." Q then decided to add a little something to stitch the wounds of his own foolish beliefs. "And you were right. The Genobee I looked up to never existed. So with that, I'll become him. And look only to myself for all the inspiration I need..."

"It may already be over now..." Genobee whispered as he watched the foolish youth take off, heading for the opened shutters on the rooftop. "Q..." he called over the radio.

The young Raven brought his AC to a hover at Genobee's call. It was the first time the Top-Ranker had ever called his name, and despite denouncing the gothic Raven, he felt something inside of him at the calling. Something comforting.

"Knowledge... Such a fickle and powerful thing... Our roles could have so easily been reversed. If you are to be shaped by knowledge, Q... at least let it be the truth..."

Q grunted in defiance at Genobee's words as he pressed his machine towards the sky. Though he didn't want to admit it, 'truth' had left a mark somewhere within his being, along with those stings.

The top of Duel Face's back opened, knocking off the debris that covered it, and Genobee rose to the surface. Though pretty banged up, he was in good enough condition. The fit Raven jumped down onto a series of office desks that had been piled together during his AC's 'renovation', and carefully made his way across the half exposed office. Genobee spotted the emergency exit and headed towards the staircase only to discovered that after the fourth step, there was nothing but air. Genobee ignored the gap and focused on making it to the other side, where the stairs continued to the next, more secure, levels.

A single thought gave him the strength, and he threw his body across the gap and landed on his feet, but a series of steps gave way and he fell, just managing to hang on by a single hand. Genobee watched the remains of the stairs fall over fifty stories to the streets below, and even in his current situation, he showed no fear or emotion, that is, until he pulled himself to safety and made an announcement. "If this truly is the end... It will be at your side, Agraya... It is the very least I owe you..."

Next Chapter: Talk to me.


	31. Talk to me

Chapter 31: Talk to me, for the world trembles

**Act:1**

Broken and torn from a battle lost, a straggler made their way across harsh, barren lands. This individual's tracks stretched as far as the eye could see. Miles upon miles had been traversed under the cover of troubled afternoon skies. Charred, and trailing the stench of burnt flesh, it was clear this soul wasn't long for the world. What remained of the AC pilot's partially destroyed flight suit did very little to cover the horrific wounds about his body; injuries which should have brought him down long ago.

The helmet which dangled from his steadily weakening hand suddenly fell to the ground upon his next step, and his body quickly followed, his face slamming hard against the dry and dusty earth. Both abnormally stubborn and determined, the man worked his left hand up to his scarred face. With a pained grunt, he molded a desperate fist and began slamming it upon the ground. Each strike harder than the last, it soon became clear this wasn't a tantrum brought on by a desperate situation, as he scooped up the tenderized earth in hand and brought it before his blistered lips. "Must I... resort to this...?" the severely injured pilot managed to ask himself.

"Damn!" he cried out in a mix of anger and shame. With that, he started consuming the soil in his hand, gulping down the flesh of the world, his lips curled from disgust. After a few minutes of rest, he started his pounding again, softening more of the ground in order for it to be devoured in this seemingly unhealthy picnic. After finishing up another helping, he passed out completely. Just before fading, the pilot could have sworn he saw an object approaching from the distance.

After being treated and released from the Nine Breaker facility's infirmary, Silphe was now enjoying the comfort of his own bed. The mercenary's living quarters weren't much different from that of your average carefree bachelor. Clothes had been thrown about in an irresponsible manner, while posters of his favorite musicians and movies had been taped about the walls in crooked fashion; containers of half-eaten food from the cafeteria had been planted about the place, the sink was full of dirty dishes, and finally, a plasma screen in the living room faithfully held the image of a paused video game that had been too good to turn off. Silphe was also enjoying Rain's company and abnormal mode of pampering, sipping juice from a cup she held to his lips. "Hey, Rain, can I ask you something?" he called as she prepared to return the empty cup to the kitchen.

"Such as?" Rain replied, slightly looking over her shoulder.

Silphe sat up a bit more, making sure not to put any pressure one his plaster cast. "Why are you doing this?"

Rain stared at the empty cup in her hand and seemed a bit irritated by the question he tossed her way. "Doing what?"

"Look... I know Sandoval probably asked you to be 'nicer' to me, but you shouldn't feel obligated to do this."

"This has nothing to do with Sandoval." Rain plainly stated as she headed out to the kitchen area. "I'm here because I want to be."

"Suuure." Silphe playfully sung from his bedroom. "The fact you've been speaking to me so much is more than enough to make me suspicious."

"Believe what you will..." Rain called back as she scanned the mess around her with a set of intimidated eyes. "Do you wish for me to leave, or clean up this pigsty you call your quarters?"

"Whoa, hey! Don't go!" Silphe shouted back in a hurry.

This brought a light smile to Rain's face, his desperate and panic-stricken call for her continued company. One she quickly covered up with a stubborn hand, not removing it until the beam had submitted. "Rest, Silphe. By the time you wake, these quarters will again belong to a human being."

"Funny!" Silphe barked in response.

"I wasn't trying to be." the slender Raven said as she tucked her T-shirt into her jeans and tied the purple hair that rested upon her shoulders into a bun. This would be a long battle.

"Rain?"

"What is it now?" Only a few minutes in, Rain's white T had already sustained numerous scars as she carried several bags of trash to the door. "I told you to rest."

"I want to, but I can't..." Silphe's voice wasn't emitting from the bedroom anymore. The Raven entered the living room and plopped down on his couch, relaxing his bare feet on the coffee table before it.

Rain lowered her eyes in irritation at the fact Silphe messed up the couch she had just made presentable. She let out a mild sigh before continuing HIS chores. "How can you stand living in such a manner?" Rain asked as she raised the remains of a gaming magazine that looked as if it had been used as a coaster for a year. The issue was barely a week old...

"Lack of a woman's touch." he said in a causal air.

"Clearly."

"Speaking of which..." Silphe began looking Rain over with a light smile on his face. It was clear that he liked what he saw. "You look good doing that." he confessed.

Rain came to a pause at the statement. She turned to the blue-haired young man, giving him a rather dangerous expression. It was that kind of talk that had ended her last relationship. "So, you're saying a woman's place is in the home?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Silphe answered respectfully. "I'm just saying you look good. You know... as woman. It's rare I get to see you being casual. It looks good on you, that's all."

Rain stared at the PJ-clad Raven for a moment, then offered him a mild smirk before going back to cleaning. "Hm, I guess that was a compliment."

"It totally was." Silphe said as he reached for one of his gaming console's controllers, unpausing the digital adventure and playing as best he could with his able hand.

Rain couldn't help but submit to the smile that forced its way back onto her face as she basked in Silphe's lively aura. She swiftly heading into the kitchen and got started on the dishes before he noticed it. "You are a very 'interesting' Raven, Silphe."

"That a good 'interesting'?" he asked as he used his chin as an extra finger in order to beat the robotic boss his game character was facing.

"I honestly don't know." she exhaled. "However, I do know that you really need to start taking better care of you quarters."

"Yes, mom." he joked, totally forgetting about the tragedy she had told him and Sandoval about. The sound of a plate shattering upon the floor quickly alerted him to his error. Silphe tossed his controller to the floor and worked himself off the couch, paying no attention to his arm's delicate needs. "Rain! I'm so sorry! I'm such a bonehead... I didn't mean to-"

"No." Rain said warmly as she knelt to the floor and began picking up the shards of the plate she dropped. "It's alright."

Silphe knelt down before her and began helping with the clean up. "Rain..."

"Really." Rain nodded to Silphe with a forced smile, proof that it wasn't as okay as she pretended. "Like I said, you're 'interesting'. I know you meant no harm. The fact that you said such a thing so openly just proves that you don't let it hang over your head when around me. You're always like that... just being you. At least, when you're not piloting Front Runner. I'm grateful that you don't pity me. It... makes you look good..."

"Heh... Yeah, well..." Silphe began to blush at her words as he ran a hand through his spiky hairs. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. It got their attention, and raised their concern, seeing as whoever it was didn't bother using the buzzer.

"Wait." Rain cautioned as she went to the door and brought up the digital peephole on the panel beside it. The display reveal a familiar face to Rain. "Mary?" Rain whispered as she opened the door.

"SACHKO!!" Mary cried out upon seeing Rain, throwing her tear-laced face against the Raven's bosom. The normally bubbly operator's distress could have only been brought on by a few happenings, and both Rain and Silphe looked to each other as the same terrible thought entered their minds.

Rain needed to confirm it. Hopefully, it wouldn't be what she was thinking. 'Hopefully', Jack-O had only fired Mary for being too cheery, or something to that extent. Anything would be better than what her gut was telling her. "Mary..." Rain gently braced the blond's face in hand and looked into her eyes with unsteady hope. "What happened?"

"Mary..." Silphe whispered through his grinding teeth, both his fists squeezed tightly.

"It's Sandoval!!" she finally shouted. "He's... He's..." She still couldn't bring herself to say it, not once since learning the news.

"No..." Rain whispered, pained by her confirmation. Since the loss of her son, she never really felt much when dealing with the subject of loss. Rain had forced herself to believe in the afterlife, a place where loved ones could be reunited upon leaving the land of the living. Still, Sandoval was someone she cared for; someone who openly befriended her. He offered her nothing but respect and kindness from the day they met. The Raven calmed herself, stilled her racing heart and anguish. She would she him again, someday.

Silphe, however, wasn't taking solace in thoughts of seeing his childhood friend in the hereafter. "He's what, Mary!?" the Raven demanded to know. "HE'S WHAT!!?" Silphe's uncharacteristic anger was growing more unstable by the second. He had to hear the words before he could believe such a thing.

"S-Silphe..." Rain had never seen the rascally pilot wear such a fiendish face, or roar so fiercely. It stunned her, better, it frightened her.

"They said Genobee showed up and... and..." No matter how hard she tried, Mary still couldn't say it.

"I'm sorry..." A voice called from the still opened doorway. It was Q, accompanied by an equally saddened Macawi. "Genobee attacked Bayload... He and Sandoval fought... and though he managed to severely damage Duel Face. Genobee still... won..." Q looked away and shut his eyes, barricading the tears that warred behind their lids. "Sandoval's gone..."

"THAT CAN'T BE!!!" Silphe roared at the young Raven. "Where the hell were you during the attack!!?"

"I was fighting him as well! I got knocked out of the battle for a-"

"So, he gave up his life and saved your worthless ass!" Silphe concluded in his rage. "This is all your fault!" the enraged Raven yelled as he removed his arm from its sling. "You at least killed him, right!?"

"What?" Q was literally staggered by the question, and for good reason.

"Seeing as YOU made it back, I take it you at least avenged Sandoval before running home! You said that Duel Face was critical! You finished it, right!?"

"I..." Q couldn't speak, but it didn't matter.

The pause was all Silphe needed, and he began storming the Raven's way. "You let him go..." Silphe growled. "You little bastard!!"

"Silphe!!" Rain shouted as she threw herself between the two in order to keep Silphe from bashing Q's head in. "Silphe, stop it! I know how it feels, but you must endure!"

"No!" Silphe shouted as he tried to move Rain aside.

"Please, Silphe!" Macawi cried out, also frightened by this side of Silphe.

"Silphe, stop!" Rain demanded again. Her slim frame was no match for Silphe's athletic build. In just a few more seconds, Silphe would be throttling Q as best he could.

"Enough of this soap opera!" Jack-O's voice suddenly boomed down the hall. Everyone came to a pause at his powerful order and gave their attention to the senior Raven making his way. "We've lost a great warrior on this day. One of our best. I won't allow his honor to be tarnished by your childish nonsense." Jack-O literally stood between the conflict and gave his cloudy eyes to the enraged Silphe. "You will refrain from attacking another Raven, unless in-"

"Screw you, Jack!" Silphe fiercely interrupted. "You don't get off telling me how the hell I respond to my best friend's death!"

Jack-O's eyes narrowed at Silphe's response. Angered as the blue-haired Raven was, his intensity did very little to intimidate Jack-O. "Hmph. You'd do well to know your place here, Raven."

"FU-"

"Silphe!" Rain quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, pressing hard in order to keep Silphe from worsening the situation.

Jack-O decided to let it be, and offered a second of his attention to the operator still sobbing just behind Rain and the finally restrained Silphe. "Rain, I leave this to you." The silver-haired Raven went on his way, and made one more statement before turning a corner. "Silphe, Q, you will come to see me when you're able to think more clearly."

"I'm not done with you..." Silphe muttered as Rain forced him back into his quarters.

"Yes you are." Rain countered. "Q didn't kill Sandoval, Silphe."

"But-"

"But nothing!" she sternly interrupted.

"Before he died..." Q started, his sorrow fueling his voice. "He said to tell the three of you that he was sorry... For leaving..."

"Sandoval..." Mary whispered as she wiped away her tears.

"Did he say anything else?" Rain asked.

"Yeah... He said not to worry... That he'd found what he was searching for. That this was the perfect way for the book to close..."

"Sand said that?" Silphe asked, his rage dropping several levels at the words of his departed buddy.

"Yeah... He sounded happy..."

"That bastard..." Silphe suddenly growled. "Just for the thrill of it, eh?" he asked his friend's memory. "So, I guess you even went out the way you wanted."

"He said that too." Q added.

Silphe almost sneered at that bit. "Figures..." he whispered.

To show his sincerity, Q lowered his head respectfully. "Silphe, Rain, Mary... I'm sorry..."

It was indeed a rare sight for Q to do such a thing, and Silphe couldn't help but accept the gesture. "Just leave it alone, kid." Silphe mumbled. "Maybe it's a good thing you couldn't kill Genobee. It'll make for a far greater incentive to get back out there. So I can personally put that gloomy bastard out of his misery... Yeah..."

After e-mailing Elza then frying Duel Face's computer, Genobee managed to escape Bayload City, and was now making his way across the wastelands for his camp just outside the Nucleo area; it was a seemingly impossible journey. Thanks to the frenzy that followed upon the news of Harriman's death, getting past the bulk of Crest troops was fairly simple, however, Genobee did encounter some resistance when he was spotted by four soldiers, and while he was able to dispatch them, one did managed to put a round in the unarmored side of his flight suit. Luckily, the gear's tough and rubbery material kept the bullet from going too deep. Even so, because of the lodged bullet and blood loss, it would only be a matter of time before his body would succumb.

The thought of escaping in one of the soldiers' jeeps did cross Genobee's mind as his steps became more heavy. Then again, if he was in a vehicle, his chances of being spotted by MTs would have skyrocketed. Genobee had confirmed Delirium's remains just before he cleared the bounds of the outer wall area. The purple and green blader had fallen victim of one too many bazooka rounds, but at least it was clear the mech had taken the last HQ AC along with it. The heavyweight machine's Core had been slashed to the cockpit, and the smoke from both units could still be seen in the far distance. Genobee panted from his injuries, and quickly drowned the breaths out with the contents of one of the two canteens he'd taken off the bodies of the Crest soldiers.

Making the entire journey wasn't the goal. He just needed to make it far enough to use the radio he also 'borrowed'. If he could at least make a quarter of the trip, he might be able to get in contact with one of his people, who he knew would be scouting the area in case of just this situation. The drugs Mirage scientists had given him as a young Raven did make him stronger, and this journey more plausible, but the side effects had almost completely stripped him of his ability to show emotion. They weren't needed in combat, at least, that was what Genobee recalled one of his sponsors telling him as he was talked into volunteering for Mirage's 'super soldier' program.

Still, the side effects could have been worse. They could have made his mind unstable, and dependant on relaxers like Trance's. These side effects were promised to only be temporary by the Mirage doctors, but that clearly turned out to be false... In order to keep his mind busy, Genobee had resorted to recalling events that he had tossed away in the corners of his psyche. He remembered how after learning of the project's failure, those responsible resorted to terminating the test subjects throughout the lab before word got back to the 'unknowing' heads of the company; who would have surely had them jailed for the illegal venture.

Genobee recalled how he managed to disarm and kill the feeble doctors and lab technicians that had entered his room in their attempt to murder him. It was also when he met and saved the man only known as Trance, who was also an escapee. During the liquidation of the underground laboratory, they fought their way through countless floors of flames, bodies, and gunfire. Ever since that day, he and Trance had always considered themselves linked by that ordeal. The only ones who survived that hell, and it seemed that history was repeating itself as a familiar voice suddenly called out to the dazed Genobee.

"Yo, boss!" Trance could be seen in the distance just ahead, waving an arm about as he sat on the hard ground. He never thought for a second that Genobee wouldn't make it. However, the bald AC pilot didn't expect the Top-Ranker to be nursing a bullet in his side. "Damn fool!" Trance barked as he shot to his feet. "How'd you get yourself shot!?"

"Sorry... I was careless..." Genobee mumbled as he fell to a knee. He looked up at Trance, who was approaching him, and noticed that he had only sustained a bump on his shiny dome. "How did you get out?"

"I crawled." he replied with a grin as he braced his comrade and helped him continue the journey. "Knowing Baron, he's probably just outside of the area. If not him, he'll send BJ and Fade."

"Very likely..."

Trance grinned again as he noticed the black device dangling from the strap across Genobee's shoulder. "I see you got yourself a radio. Ha ha! Who'd you kill to get your hands on that?"

"We aren't close enough to use it." he responded, his voice becoming dry again.

"We will be." Trance twisted the cap off one of the canteens with his teeth and dowsed his fading comrade with it's water. "Just keep breathing. And don't take your hand off of that hole in your side. Heh, if you punk out and die on me, Agraya will probably put a round in my head the first chance she gets."

"I know..." Genobee grunted through the pain. "I'll do my best to keep that from happening."

"Man... Hell sure does love us." Trance laughed as he looked to the dead skies.

"Indeed it does..."

After being escorted from their third chopper, Takeshi Kisaragi and three of his most trusted associates were taken to the lower levels of the Triton Ecoactivity Center. Still blindfolded, and understandably bothered, the four were put on an elevator that seemed like it took a lifetime to reach bottom. Upon a hefty jolt and a series of sturdy gears going about their business, the executives felt a wall of air-conditioned cool hit them as the elevator doors parted ways. "How long are we to be subjected to this cloak-and-dagger nonsense?" Takeshi asked upon feeling a stiff hand push him in the desired direction.

"Relax, father." Tokishiro advised. "You can remove them now."

"To think we'd met under such conditions..." Takeshi grumbled as his blindfold was finally removed by Tokishiro's armed security, who then continued to do the same for the others.

"No need to sound so gruff about it, father." Tokishiro said as he turned and headed off down the lengthy metal hall, and with an urgency that demanded the group follow.

"What's her status?" Takeshi immediately asked upon coming up beside the spitting image of his younger self.

"She alright... physically. More than alright. She's perfect."

"However, her mind is still unstable, correct?"

"Did Zenobis warn you about anything like this, father?"

"Yes. Andra clearly wasn't meant to be under for so long. That, coupled with an entire era's worth of 'aggressive' experimentation, Zen concluded that the micromachine networks throughout her body and N.C.C would probably have negative effects on her psyche."

"So, how do we fix it?"

"Just because she's enhanced to such a degree, that doesn't make her any less human. She isn't a toy, Tokishiro. If we are to bring her out of this, she has to want to be brought out."

"That's similar to what one of my researchers speculated."

Takeshi noted the sheer size and complexity of the underground facility he and his people had been brought to, and it became clear his son's ambitions had taken a life of their own. "Tell me, Tokishiro... Why three chopper transfers?"

"Ha ha..." The young Kisaragi looked to his father and smiled deviously. "You already know why that is, so why bother asking?"

"You had the transports leave from a location other than this facility in order to keep us from making any projections based on time. You probably had us flying in circles for half the trip just to keep us guessing."

"Bravo, father. You've put you own question to rest."

"You know, I could always pinpoint the location of this facility using other figures."

"Of course, but it would also be far more troublesome. You just need to understand that I require my own time and space. Sometimes that dictates the use of drastic measures."

"Like when you poisoned me?" Takeshi said in a disappointed tone as he noticed their reinforced destination a dozen yards away.

Tokishiro shrugged, displaying his professional and callous manner. "I saw it more as a much needed rest. I had hoped to reawaken you in a new world. One molded by my achievements."

Takeshi sighed at his son's response and remembered that it was his neglect that helped sculpt Tokishiro into such a cold and calculating individual. "Tokishiro, I know that I've put my work ahead of-"

"Say hello to Ms. Andra Lo, father." he quickly interrupted, handing his father a fiber optic sheet of streaming data.

Takeshi scanned the details, noting the codename assigned to Andra's handling. "Project Nexus? I see... What better a name. A deal of humanity's medical and scientific recovery throughout the years after the Great Destruction can be traced to her." Takeshi and his associates looked to the monitors on the station before Andra's 'cage', and synchronously averted their eyes from the massacre around her. "Nexus indeed... She is a living link to almost every aspect of our technological rebirth. Murakumo, Chrome, Chemical-Dyne... She was the prize of that era, and was snatched about from power to power in the conflict. They all had a part in using her... Stealing away from her flesh and soul... Kisaragi is now a member of that barbarous-"

"Yes, that's all very poetic, father, but where do we go from here?" Tokishiro asked as he waved his father's words off as if they were pesky insects.

Takeshi collected himself, clearing his throat before getting to business. "First of all, we can't tell her about Zenobis."

Tokishiro bit his lip and let out a weak growl at his father's late warning. "I've already told her that he would be here. Obviously that was before..."

"We can't lie to her. Ancients have the ability to pick up on the slightest hints of deception. Not only by reading the telltale signs given off by ones face and body, but from even the most minute changes in our vocal patterns."

"So that's how..." Tokishiro's short researcher whispered to her associates upon hearing the information.

"What do you propose, father? Without Zenobis, it doesn't appear she'll respond to anyone with anything other than violence."

"Let's see if I can get through to her."

"What is she saying?" one of Takeshi's people asked upon noticing Andra's lips in constant motion.

"She's been babbling like this ever since Mr. Kisaragi told her about Mr. Wards." one of the researchers answered.

"What exactly is she babbling?" another of Takeshi's people asked.

After a nod from Tokishiro, the researcher activated the speakers for all to hear. "As you can see, Ms. Lo hasn't actually been saying anything of use." she said to the group with a disappointed expression. "Just stings of numbers and letters."

"Zenobisss..." Andra suddenly whispered after a string of numbers.

"And from time to time, that..." the researcher added.

"This is beyond inhumane..." a woman in Takeshi's company said as she turned away.

"As inhumane as she was to those poor bastards in there with her." one of Tokishiro's people countered.

"Stage three of nano-replication complete." Andra stated in an almost robotic tone. "LINK capability back on-line..."

"What's that!?" both Kisaragi's said in response. Tokishiro immediately went for the intercom and called to the Ancient. "Andra, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Not alright..." she answered in her lost voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tokishiro responded in a warm tone. "I'm working on a way to get you well, okay? Before we continue, can you tell me what just happened?"

Andra revealed a grin to her captors before speaking. "I know now... This room... This room not shielded... Heh heh..."

"What's she talking about?" one of the researchers asked.

"Where Zenobis...? No need for you... I find him now... Uplinking..."

"Uplinking to what?" Tokishiro asked. "Andra, what are you-"

"She's using her N.C.C." Tokishiro answered.

"Is she trying to contact Zenobis from here?"

"I think so. Once she learns he's-"

"Uplink failure... Satellites... dead?" Andra asked as she tilted her head slightly in her confusion. "No uplink... No Zenobis... No Lance... No home... No family... MOTHER... Where are you...?"

"Mother?" one of Takeshi's people asked.

Takeshi finally decided to give it a go, stepping up to the station and clearing his throat once again. "Andra, can you hear me? My name is Takeshi Kisaragi, and I'm here to help. You need to let us handle-"

"Come to me!" Andra suddenly shouted as she stood to her feet, desperately reaching out to the ceiling. "02SMALC... Uplink failure..." The Ancient grabbed her head and shook it about in a short fit of panic. She then reached out again. "02SMLTC... Override request initiated... Failure!?" she cried in another panic, while those outside watched on in a state of shock and confusion. Andra fell to her knees and went back to her usual position, reaching out yet again. "Customs not responding... Black Moth... Please respond... 03BMALC... "

"Black Moth." Tokishiro repeated with sharp eyes of interest.

"Uplink... 03BMALC... Uplink failure..." Andra stated as her arm fell to her side in defeat. "Need output... Boost... Range... Need satellite..."

"Andra, what is it you're searching for?" Takeshi suddenly asked over the intercom. "What are you trying to connect with? One of those units? If so, that's too dangerous. Don't you recall what happened to the AIs?"

"I recall... AIs... Moths... Bad..."

Tokishiro place an excited hand upon his father's shoulder and entered the conversation. "You mean to say there are Moth models that are controllable?"

Andra tilted her head towards the camera and raise a single finger before her lips. "Shhhh..."

Tokishiro accepted her eerie recommendation for the moment in order to put his genius to work, folding his arms and shutting his eyes in thought. "Hmmm... 02SMALC..." Tokishiro constantly nodded his head as he deciphered the codes. "02... Model number... SM... Silver Moth... Andra Lo Custom." he finished in a proud air. "So, she's trying to LINK with her personal Silver Moth. Zenobis said those versions were few, but extremely dangerous... Just one could give us ABSOLUTE supremacy."

Takeshi watched the desire for power wrap its claws around his son's soul. "You need to stay focused, Tokishiro." he warned.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. She requested an override for the second Silver Moth. Perhaps a unit belonging to one of the soldiers under her command during the Great Destruction. L... Lance T?

"You know of her origins in the military?" Takeshi asked, amazed by his son's well of knowledge.

Seeing his father's astonished expression was priceless, and Tokishiro only offered a light smirk for an answer as he continued on. "That last one: 03BMALC... A third series. Black Moth Andra Lo Custom... I knew Zenobis was holding back about that. Surely this Black Moth is the most powerful, and from I gather, these customs are controllable via LINKs with their pilots' N.C.C, and not AIs. If we can get our hands on these units..." Tokishiro paused for a moment to get a handle on his breathing. "Father, perhaps I should give her the access codes to the satellite we finally managed to get into orbit just recently." he suggested.

"Are you mad!?" Takeshi barked. "She's not trying to call those machines here for tea!"

"Yes, but-"

"Hacking function successful..." Andra suddenly called out. "Satellite: CHR-77809B2053... Uplink achieved... Reboot initiated..."

"That's an old Chrome satellite!" Takeshi shouted, his worry clear in his voice. He placed his hands upon his son's shoulders and gave him nothing but seriousness. "Is that room equipped to put out ECM?"

"N-No. This wasn't where we planned to keep her."

"We have to stop her! In her state she'll be just as dangerous as the others." Takeshi hurried back to the intercom. "Andra, you have to stop! You aren't ready to LINK! You're in no condition to-"

"Search halted..." Andra called out.

"That's good, Andra." a relieved Takeshi exhaled. "Just take your time and listen to the sound of my-"

"Zenobis..." she whispered, a smile filling her face. "There you are..."

"What!?" Tokishiro barked in shock, taking a position beside his father before the terminal.

"Andra, you've found Zenobis!?" an equally stunned Takeshi asked.

"My Zenobis... Can't hear me? But there... Zenobis... Why? Weak... Hurt... Dying!?" Andra shot to her feet and grabbed her head once again. "NO!!!" she roared.

"Andra where is he!" Takeshi pleaded. "Tell us so we can help him!"

"No lie? Help? Is it really... my Zenobis? Or... a new trick?" Andra began digging her sharp nails into her skull, and showing no restraint as she did. "Can't... focus..." she growled.

"Andra, we aren't trying to trick you." Takeshi continued. "Zenobis is my friend. He's told me a lot about you, and how he wanted so much for you to be-"

"You." Andra cut in. "Takeshi Kisaragi... I like your voice... You not lie... Other you... Younger you... He lie good... Like Dr. Okamura..."

"M-Me?" a disturbed Tokishiro whispered as he backed away from the terminal.

"But... I... must help Zenobis!" she screamed, desperately reaching to the ceiling once again, her hands encased in dry blood. "03BMALC... Searching... Changing satellite position..."

"She has the ability to manipulate an entire satellite outside the Earth's atmosphere!?" Tokishiro said in his amazement. "Zen said that as an S ranked soldier she possessed the best technology their people had to offer. The N.C.C. No... HER N.C.C. Its power is beyond words."

"And she's using it to widen her search." Takeshi stated in a tone that sounded out the disappointment he felt for his son. "If she accidentally awakens the wrong Moths in the process..."

"No. Father, I'm sure Andra knows what she's doing. I think she's trying to send one of these Custom machines to find Zenobis. It sounds like he's injured, and not dead as we'd been told." Tokishiro braced his chin as his thoughts continued to swirl. "So, this is why they kept her in a shielded, ECM-controlled room."

Takeshi didn't want to take any chances, and decided to try and reach the Ancient again. "Andra, I can have someone get to him must faster. All you have to do is tell me where he is?"

Andra couldn't help but respond to the sincerity in his voice, lowering her arms and looking to the camera. "Takeshi... You help save him? But keep me prisoner..."

"I'll save him, Andra. Also, once he gets here, we'll let you out."

"Father, you can't." Tokishiro whispered.

Takeshi ignored his son completely, giving all his attention to the one most deserving at the moment. "Just allow me to prove myself, with more than just words. We know what you'll do to us if we let you out now, Andra, and you must understand that we fear for our lives. Zenobis Wards is a dear friend to me. I've known him since I was a young man. Andra, please believe this. Again, I can prove-."

"No need... Proof in words... In heart..." Andra spit in her hands then walked over to a wall in the room, there, she began scribbling a series of numbers upon the cold metals; bloody coordinates. "Zen here... In this vicinity..." she said, pointing to the location. "Bring him..."

"You have my word, Andra." Takeshi said with a bow. "But, in the mean time, will you please refrain from trying to LINK. Please, Ms. Lo. There are serious problems, and-"

"I stop... For now... Only because you not lie... If new trick... I kill you... ALL of you..."

Tokishiro simply looked to his people (the armed ones), and they hurried off upon noting the coordinates the monitors now displayed.

**Act:2**

Located in a barren region south of the mysterious Circ-City area, an independent garage had been set up for those in need of dire assistance. It offered services to Ravens and MT pilots alike, and harbored no discrimination regardless of their faction. Though home to bunch of old freelancers, they had been given sanction by the Ark to provided their services, so long as they sent 10 of their earnings, of course. It wasn't the only one of its kind. Many independent mechanics had invested in their own garages, making sure to set them up just outside of hot zones.

A three story apartment complex stood south of the garage facility's two main hangers. It served as the living quarters for the mechanics, as well as temporary room and board for clients. Sitting at an open window, a beautiful blonde woman stared at the sky from her tiny apartment, watching morbid clouds roll across the steadily darkening heavens. Agraya had spent her days following this routine, and it only served to make her more depressed. Thanks to her badly broken leg, she was still bound to a wheelchair for the time being, and had no choice in the matter.

Suddenly, a siren began to scream throughout the garage facility, alerting all those who inhabited it. It was the signaling of a potential customer, or attack. Squinting with her single eye, Agraya noticed an AC speeding towards the facility. A yellow and black hover-tank model, Over Boosting with a Core that shouldn't have allow the function. "Gabriella!?" Agraya quickly spun her chair around and wheeled out of the tiny quarters.

By the time Agraya rolled herself outside, Queen Bee was already surrounded by mechanics and medical staff. From the looks of it, Queen Bee was in pretty good health, and the disappointed faces on the old mechanics leaving the scene made that a fact. The medical staff, however, hadn't gone away, and that caused a deal of concern for Agraya, who was wheeling herself across the grounds as quickly as the chair would allow. Upon entering the first hanger, Agraya saw Big Momma and two doctors helping someone onto a stretcher from the docked Queen Bee's back. "Gabriella!" she called from below, wheeling herself up the ramp and onto the docking platform. "Is it Genobee!?"

"It's okay, Agraya. It's not Genobee." Big Momma assured as she helped the doctors get the injured man to the emergency room on the same level. "We haven't heard anything from him or Trance." she said to Agraya, who wheeled up beside her in order to get a view of the man the two doctors had moved onto a crude operating table. "As for this guy, he's-"

"Z-Zeal!?" A shocked Agraya shouted upon seeing the dirty, unconscious man, whose mangled flight suit was being unlocked and peeled off by the doctors.

"Zeal? Don't you mean Zen?"

Big Momma's words didn't penetrate Agraya's disbelief. Agraya shook her head about in an attempt to regain composure. "Is he?"

"Not yet. He was he's breathing during the trip, but just barely." Big Momma couldn't help but take notice of Agraya's worry for the pilot. "Why do you seem so concerned? Isn't he the one who killed our teammates and fired Red Star during your Lectus Plain mission?"

Agraya reacted to Big Momma's statement, but the intensity that visited her face in that second vanished upon the next. "Yes, but..." Agraya watched as the doctors stripped Zen of what remained of his underclothes before cleaning his ash-spotted body. "That was a long time ago. Before I knew the truth..."

Big Momma wasn't impressed by the response, and folded her arms to show this. "The only reason I brought him here is because we learned Genobee has ties with him. Not to mention the save and supplies he provided during our last battle with HQ. Other than that, I really don't care too much for this one... He's lucky Queen Bee is equipped with such high quality radar and sensors. I just happened to find him during my rounds. I brought him straight here since supplies at camp are pretty much down to the bone. It actually looked like that was his destination, but in his condition, he would have never made it."

"Excuse me, miss?" the elder of the two doctors called as they continued examining and cleaning Zen's frame. "Where exactly are the major traumas you spoke of?"

Big Momma gave the grey-haired doctor a blank stare upon hearing his question. "Don't you see?"

The second physician adjusted her glasses as she swabbed the minor burns and gashes about Zen's body with a thick antibiotic gel. "His flight suit was pretty much destroyed, but the injuries beneath are surprisingly minor. I don't see anything serious. Do you know if he sustained head trauma? Was he wearing his helmet during the incident?"

"Dehydration looks to be the culprit here as well." the senior doctor added as he took over the cleaning, turning Zen on his side in the process. "Let's get an intravenous drip going. We'll also need a few x-rays."

"What are you two talking about?" Big Momma asked, confused by the doctors' questions and careless demeanor. "The guy was practically falling apart when I found him! Look at his..." Big Momma's jaw fell at the sight of Zen's mildly wounded frame under the emergency room light. She quickly stepped up and moved aside the once singed hair that covered the terrible wound on his face. Zen's face had completely healed, as did his other major injuries. "That can't be... His face, his arm and stomach... What's going on here!?" A frightened Big Momma shouted as she slowly backed away from Zen.

"A few burns and cuts, but these injuries are only going to require a few stitches, ointments and bandaging." the doctor said as she looked to Big Momma with professional concern in her eyes.

The doctors clearly didn't believe her, so Big Momma turned to someone who would. "He was critical when I found him, Agraya. His face had a huge gash in it, his eye... I didn't even think he would make it." Big Momma then turned her attention back to the doctors working on Zen. "I'm not crazy! I know what the hell I saw!"

"Okay. Just relax, miss." the doctor said in a calming voice. "Maybe you were under stress from all the fighting. On the battlefield, a soldier's eyes and perception can-"

"Don't patronize me, old man!" she barked.

"Old man!?" the doctor barked back. "I'll have you know-"

"This isn't gonna get us anywhere..." Agraya sighed.

"Uck... A... A-Agraya..." Zen suddenly called out as he awakened from the ruckus, giving his able eyes to the blonde.

"Zeal!" Agraya rolled up beside him and placed a hand on his face. "Hey, how you holding up?"

"Just need..." Zen squinted as he felt the prick of the doctor starting to stitch a wound on his back. Zen resisted the doctors' attempts to treat him, jerking and pulling away from their busy hands. It was clearly pointless for them to do so.

"Young man, you need to calm down. This will hurt, but it'll only take a few minutes to get done."

"I'm fine..."

"We need to treat you."

"Thank you, but I'll be alright..." Zen looked to Agraya and gave her a nod that asked for her support.

"Mm." Agraya got the picture, nodding in response. "Please, leave him to us." she said to the doctors.

"I understand you pilots are trained to treat yourselves, but what's the point when we're here?"

"No, it's not like that. It's personal, actually. I promise, you don't need to worry about his wellbeing. I take full responsibility. Also, you needn't worry about your pay."

"Hmm... I don't understand, but you seem pretty sure." the elder doctor sighed as he signaled for the other to give up on treating Zen. "We'll go, but you know where to find us."

"Yes. Thank you." Agraya replied as the two left the room.

"Agraya, what the hell is going on here?" Big Momma asked, still troubled by Zen's 'talent'.

"Just a sec, okay?" Agraya looked to Zen, who was calling for her attention with a weak hand. "Zeal, what is it you need?" Agraya followed Zen's finger, which directed her eye to a cluster of infusion equipment situated in a corner of the room. "Gotcha."

"All of them..." he said in a weak voice.

"Okay." Agraya didn't question it. She simply wheeled over and began gathering as many bags of nourishment as possible, loading them onto her lap in a hurry. "All at once, right?" she asked with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Zen replied, returning the smile as best he could.

"No problem." Agraya didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was a very intelligent woman. One who didn't dare question the technologies of the old age; and after hearing Big Momma's story about Zen's previous state, she simply put it all together. She didn't need to read any reports to know that Zen was 'irregular'. He earned that label back in Layered when they were both Ravens for Global Cortex, the Ark's predecessor.

Big Momma watched in confusion as Agraya administered over a dozen IV lines about Zen's body. The husky Raven wanted answers, and fast. "Zen, what happened to your injuries? Just what the hell are you?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"That's not important right now, Gabriella. We just need to do as he says. C'mon, help me get him to my room. We can discuss things there."

"Alright... But this is scaring the hell out of me, girl..." Big Momma admitted as she unlocked the secures about the table and began rolling Zen out.

Getting Zen to the living quarters wasn't as hard as one would have expected. For old mechanics and heavy equipment, stairs were a nemesis, and this complex was completely void of them. Ramps were the way to get around here, and Agraya lead the way as Big Momma wheeled the regenerating Ancient across the complex to her small apartment. Big Momma carefully transferred Zen to the bed as Agraya help secure his IV lines. "Okay, he's good." Big Momma said as she headed out the bedroom. "Now, do you wanna join me out here and tell me what's going on?"

"I'll be right out." Agraya rolled to Zen's side and placed a hand on his cheek. "Is it gonna be enough, Zeal?"

Still groggy, Zen slowly opened his eyes and saw her concern. "I'll be fine now... Just need to rest a little while longer..." he said to Agraya as she carefully placed a thin sheet over his bare body.

"Good." Despite accepting Zen's ability, it still amazed her that such a thing was possible. Zeal: A man who shaped the world into what she believed to be a better place. Agraya felt that stopping those in power from ruining humanity's next chance was a cause worth dying for. To her, that cause was even greater than that of the Raven. It was actually one of the reasons she fell for Genobee, who shared a similar goal.

As he watched her, Zen could tell Agraya was on the verge of asking him something important. "Agraya?"

"Zeal, I know you need your rest, but..." Agraya bit down on her thumbnail and looked to the floor, fearing the answer to her question. "Who did this to you?"

Zen gave his eyes to the ceiling and let out a sigh. "Lost technology units..."

Agraya bared her fangs at the news. "From Borbos!? Then it's already too late!?"

"What happened?" Big Momma asked as she reentered the room. "Did something come out of the mine already!?"

"Zeal!?" the panicked Agraya called, desperate for his reply.

Zen went back to resting his eyes, waiting a few seconds before giving his answer. "They're trapped for now... Still, we need to hurry."

Big Momma placed her hands of her hips and grunted, "You're on this mission too? I thought you were just an inside man..."

"Gabriella, this IS his mission. We're the ones who've been working with him."

"You're kidding, right!?"

"Come. We'll discuss it out there. Zeal needs his rest."

"Agraya..." Zen called before she rolled away.

"Yes, Zeal?"

"Ugh... Why do you keep calling him Zeal?" Big Momma grumbled.

"Elza..."

"What about my sister? She's alright, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is... I programmed my AC's computer to instantly send both her and Genobee very important information before being destroyed. I sent them everything they needed to know."

"Which explains his rash charge into Bayload..." Agraya whispered.

"What?"

"Genobee and Trance just recently attacked Bayload in order to assassinate Krauser Harriman."

Zen heard the worry Agraya tried to hide as she gave him the news. "Sorry..."

"Don't be silly, Zeal. Still, they both think you're dead."

"They'll know the truth soon enough... They'll both be here shortly."

"But there's been no news from them, or from Crest... I'm worried that they didn't-"

"Like I said, Agraya." Zen felt it was his turn to offer her some assurance. After a cough, he smiled her way and nodded, "They'll be here soon. All of them."

"Zeal..." Agraya gladly accepted his warming words. "You're right. Rest."

Still wrapped in his armored flight suit, Q had taken refuge within Macawi's quarters after his confrontation with Silphe. Sulking on her couch and trailing the stench of a battle lost, he stared at the large plasma screen before him with dispirited eyes. Q was patiently awaiting the news of Crest's critical blow to be announced. The news of him being the Raven that allowed Krauser and his people to be slaughtered at the hands of Duel Face. Q knew his rising achievements would all become ash the moment this news became public knowledge.

Macawi was preparing a meal she had ordered from the cafeteria, which only required her to put the pizza on a plate and set it on the coffee table. "Here you go, Q." Macawi said softly as she took a seat beside him. She knew it wasn't much, but felt the need to do something, anything, so long as it didn't leave her standing on the sidelines, as usual. "I know you don't feel like it, but you're worn out from that battle. You need to eat and drink something." Macawi offered a glass of water, which Q took a few sips from before turning away. "It's okay. Just take your time."

Q finally managed to take his eyes off the TV, turning to Macawi and taking her hand. "Macawi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm worthy of being a Raven?"

Macawi was puzzled by the awkward question. Q had never shown her such a lack of self-confidence, at least, not in such an open manner. "Yes, of course I do!"

"You sure...?" Q looked deeply into Macawi's eyes as Genobee's words continued to eat away at his soul. He began to wonder if Macawi was part of the fantasy he'd constructed. "What about being with you?"

"Q, why are you asking me such things?"

"I need to find my own path... That's what Sandoval told me. I think that means I need to start from scratch..."

"Q?"

"Right now... I'm a complete loser. I've gotten this far on a fairytale. It's been nothing more than an escape. One I got caught up in to a point where I lost myself completely..." Q pulled away from Macawi and hung his head to his knees. His shame was bordering unbearable. "I'm such a damn loser..."

"Stop saying that!" Macawi shouted as she pulled him back. "You're not a loser, Q! And you aren't the only one who doubts their place here."

Her announcement managed to put his own issues on hold for a moment. "Macawi, what are you saying?"

"If there's anyone here who doesn't belong... it's me... I'm sure you feel that way as well."

"That's not true. That's not true at all."

Macawi's grip on Q's hand began to tighten as she gathered the strength to share her own insecurities. "What Omega said back then. He was right. I would have never gotten this far without taking advantage of my AC's setup."

"You're a rookie, like me." Q said with a poor smile.

"See... Now I know you're lying if you're putting yourself in the rookie category."

"That's-"

"I escaped too... From my parents back in Circ-City. They never looked at me... They ignored me... Deep down I always wanted to get back at them for that. That's why I ran away and joined one of the Ravens' Academies. Though I had to pay for it, I at least got attention."

"Here." Q offered her a sip this time around.

"Once I passed the exam and became an actual Raven, I thought my parents would finally 'see' me..." Macawi's eyes suddenly narrowed and she let out an irate grunt. "Do you know what they said after I had been gone for so long? They didn't ask me was I alright, or where I had been? They simply asked if I was having fun, as if I had gone on a planned vacation... I resented them even more for that... I think... I think I even hated them for it..."

Q watched as an intense fury began to swell in his girlfriend's eyes. "Macawi..."

"I never even got the chance to tell them I had become a Raven. I didn't bother... Their job in Circ-City was far more important. Deep down... I think I hated Navis because of it as well... for stealing away my mom and dad. Omega made me realize that without even trying. I lived in a fairytale too. And like you, I latched on to others in order to discover myself."

"You did?"

"How could you have forgotten?" Macawi said, leaning back on the couch and looking to the ceiling. "That's why I followed Castoff back when I joined the Ark. At first, it wasn't because he was a highly-skilled or popular Raven, no, it was simply because he let me. We all knew he didn't speak very much, and relied more on actions. He was only a little older than the two of us, but he was so strong, and so refined."

Q mimicked Macawi's posture and nodded, "Yeah, come to think of it, he was."

"I came to believe that if I stayed with him long enough, I'd eventually attain his level of strength. On 'that' day, he took the mission at Kisaragi's Amida facility just so he could fight me... So he could tell me..." Macawi's eyes became heavy as she recalled the tragic battle that ended with her killing a man she admired. "Ultimately, it's the same thing Sandoval told you."

Q quickly sat back up and gave his now intense eyes to Macawi. "The same?"

"Fine your own path, but learn from others." she said as the gentleness in her voice returned. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Admiring someone. Being inspired. Everyone does it at some point in their life. It's human, Q." A familiar Macawi then turned to Q and took his hand once again. "The trick is knowing when to branch off and start your own journey, right?" she asked with a playful smile.

Q was thunderstruck by her words, and it took him a few seconds to respond. "Wow... I didn't expect to hear you say this kind of stuff, Macawi..."

Her smile widened at Q's surprise, and she handed the impressed Raven a slice of pizza. "Yeah, well, I'm not just cute." Macawi teased. "Now... If only I could learn to take my own advice..."

"We'll find our path together." Q said as he placed a hand upon Macawi's.

"I like the sound of that." she replied, doing the same.

Rain was on her way to Silphe's quarters after spending a few hours with Mary. She stayed by the operator's side, who finally managed to get some much needed sleep after being comforted by the Raven's reassuring brand of faith. Now, it was Silphe who needed her. Despite being such a stoic warrior, Rain had an almost uncontrollable urge to comfort those in need. Perhaps the fact she was never able to give her own child warmth compelled her to do so when not in 'Raven mode'.

However, Silphe was different in her eyes, more, 'dangerous'. She had been trying to keep him at bay, but for her, it was no longer a possibility. His bright and cheery personality, the one she secretly savored, was in danger of fading away forever. "Silphe?" Rain called upon entering the Raven's quarters. She couldn't help but pause at the sight before her.

The living room she managed to make somewhat decent had been ravaged. Not of carelessness this time, but of sheer rage. The plasma screen was broken and smoldering from a game controller that had been thrown into it. Rain made her way into Silphe's bedroom and discovered the Raven sitting on the end of his bed, his head hung as he cried for his lost friend. "Silphe..." Rain placed a gentle hand upon his spiky blues and took a seat beside him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Silphe asked through his tears. "Sand and I were together from the start... I'm no fool; I knew the possibility of death was always there, but as long as we were together... it didn't seem likely with our level of skill." Silphe grunted at what he believed to be their error. "We grew too arrogant... I did..." he whispered.

"That's not true, Silphe. The both of you had your own kinds of strength. Don't think for another moment that his death was your fault."

"Yeah... Still, if it weren't for Sand I wouldn't be the man I am, or even be alive for that matter. He looked out for me when I had no one. When we first met, I was nothing but a hood... a punk kid. I had no home, no family. All I had were the streets of Layered."

"Those were tough times for most, Silphe."

Silphe nodded to that. He could tell from Rain's tone that her youth was just as harsh. "I remember back when me and a few guys from the gang I ran with decided to rob some snooty looking schoolboy. Heh, the brat had the nerve to walk through our sector." Silphe couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "Me and three tough guys... He beat the snot out of us all on his own..."

"Sandoval?"

Silphe looked to Rain with a gentle smile and nodded, "Mm, I never felt so embarrassed. Hell, we all were. Beaten like dogs by this prissy rich boy. Then, instead of leaving us there and walking off like some kind of bad ass, he offered to buy us food and clean clothes. All he wanted in return was for us to show him around the slums in our sector of Layered."

"Classic Sandoval." Rain said with a light smile.

"He told us that even though he came from money, he didn't really enjoy the lifestyle, or the people who dwelled in it. It was soon afterwards, when Sand started running with our gang, I realized how much he enjoyed the rush brought on by danger. Hell, he was willing to take chances even we weren't crazy enough to. But he always had a plan, and as you know, he also had that kind of personality you just couldn't say no to."

"Yes."

"When things really started getting rough on the streets for us, Sandoval invited me to live with him on his family's estate. It was located in one of Layered's most high-class sectors.

"Mirage?"

"You got it." Silphe replied with a wink. "The mansion was freaking huge! More than enough space for him to hide me out there, though, I rarely needed to hide in a place that big. Eventually, his parents did find out, but, before they gave me the boot, Sand made a deal with the old man."

"A deal?" Rain asked, continuing to stoke her fingers through his hair to help ease him along.

"Yeah, a deal. He promised his parents that I'd prove that even a kid from the slums could be successful given a fair chance. So, that's what I did. In order to honor the respect and faith Sand showed me, I went to school, worked, the whole shebang. It was the least I could do for him. After high school, Sandoval's old man was so impressed he wanted both of us to work for the family business. Unfortunately, the need for adventure won out in the end."

"And you both became Ravens?"

"Well, not right away. We partied a lot. Though I did feel guilty from time to time, I just enjoyed life. When we became Ravens, it was after coming to the surface, right around the time of the Silent Line incident. The whole mess with the Controller and its forces ravaging Layered really got his blood boiling. It wasn't a surprise to me when he finally announced it."

"To join the flock. So, that's how it all began for you two."

"Everything I am is because of Sandoval. When I get into my AC, all I can think about is being the best for him. Becoming one with all the harsh training and studying we put ourselves through. All to keep the promise alive, and to repay my best friend for the life he saved me from..." Silphe's tears began to return as he looked to Rain, whose own eyes struggled. "What do I do now?"

Rain didn't know what to tell him at first. She simply brought Silphe close and held him in her arms. "Silphe, I... I don't know where you should go from here. I do know one thing." Rain held his face before her own and peered into his eyes. "Stay you."

"Stay?" a confused Silphe repeated.

"Yes. I know your pain. I share it. I don't want you to lose yourself in it. I couldn't bare seeing some like you, someone so vivid... become cold and lost in the pain as I have..."

"What are-"

"I've always felt less than human... less than a woman, after I lost the ability to bare children... I actually still do at times... Being a Raven helped, though. Not being looked at as a woman, I took advantage of the creed, proudly wearing the shroud of a warrior. Nothing more..."

Silphe could almost feel the terrible pain in Rain's heart, which he concluded to be the result of years of loss, loneliness, and bouts of self-loathing. "Rain, I don't see you like that at all!" he pleaded.

"That's it." she said with a rare grin. "That's the Silphe I can't bear to see disappear." Rain admitted as she continued cradling his face before her own. "Despite the way I treated you all this time, you still tried your best to put a smile on my face. Though I never showed you, Silphe... You succeeded... In making me feel like a woman, too."

"Rain... Why didn't you-" Silphe was quickly silenced as Rain's lips pressed upon his own.

Next Chapter: Reality Crush; An enemy of the Earth speaks


	32. Reality Crush

Chapter 32: Reality Crush; An enemy of the Earth speaks

**Act 1:**

Agraya had been passing the time explaining to Big Momma the few truths she did know about the man called Zen. The few things he managed to tell her before she blacked out in his cockpit after he couldn't bring himself to kill her. It was a moment that had branded itself in her memory. Even her senses seemed to reflect back on it, as she could have sworn she still smelled the stench of burning flesh from Zen's hands after he managed to pry open her cockpit and literally carry her to safety. "That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge on it." Agraya said as she reached for the cup of tea Big Momma had prepared for her.

The confused frown Big Momma wore throughout the entire tale was now accompanied by a raised brow. "Zeal? THE Zeal? That kid!?"

"That's the one." Agraya replied with a playful smile.

"Whoa, whoa... Let's take a time-out here, Agraya. You expect me to believe that this guy is Zeal, and has been the brains behind everything we've been doing these past six months!?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he was the only one. Genobee did his part; as did we, and those we manipulated in this war..."

"Uugh!" Big Momma paced about the room as she tried to wrap her mind around it all. "And what about the healing thing? How does a guy go from the state I saw him in... to THAT!?"

Agraya tilted her head and folded her arms as she came up with an answer for that one. "Well... I guess the same reason why a guy who should be in his rugged thirties, like us, is running around with the face of a pampered twenty year old. Though, I never did see what Zeal really looked like back then." Agraya said as she braced her face in hand.

That wasn't the kind of answer the thick woman wanted to hear, but something more 'important' had suddenly come up. "First off, Agraya... I'm not in my thirties." Big Momma proudly stated as she thumbed to herself. A proud statement that soon became a sulk of defeat upon noticing Agraya's very clear and unimpressed eye. "Alright, alright..." Big Momma submitted. "You'd better not tell anyone!"

"It's our little secret." Agraya chuckled.

"He's got a lot of explaining to do. And if I had known he was the one who did this to you, I would've left him to rot out there..." Big Momma folder her arms and gave her back to Agraya. "I knew you and Genobee were lying. You being overwhelmed by MTs at Bayload..."

"Sorry about that. It was to avoid confusion. Last thing we needed was you going after Zeal in an attempt to-" Agraya was quickly cut off by the sound of the garage alert, which signaled another incoming. Big Momma and Agraya peered out the window and discovered a transport chopper headed their way.

"That's an Ark Cranwell." Big Momma announced as she made out the dull chopper flying across the equally drab skies.

"Ark!?" Agraya pressed herself up from the wheel chair, putting her weight on the window.

"Don't get your hopes up... we may have been discovered. I'm going to Queen." Big Momma headed for the door as Agraya got back into her chair and followed. The mechanics and medical staff where already gathering in the garage as the transport on approach dropped off two red ACs and turned about. The machines boosted onto the complex, not stopping until entering the first of the two hangars. Big Momma wheeled Agraya out of the apartment building in a hurry, and the two resistance fighters quickly entered the hanger, noticing the mechs that had just completed docking.

Blood Hound and Proto Exus had apparently met up along the way, and while Blood Hound was in good standing, the old mechanic's did enjoy the current state of Proto Exus, which had several tears about its frame. "Both Elza and Baron are here?" Agraya said.

"Baron had gone to wait for Genobee and Trance just outside of Bayload City's territory." Big Momma replied as she wheeled Agraya up the ramp. The medical staff had already taken someone into the small emergency room, and upon noticing Agraya and Big Momma approaching, one of the doctors closed and locked the door. This was one patient they wouldn't let out of their sights without treating.

"Hey!" Agraya barked as she wheeled herself the rest of the way.

"He's gonna be fine." Elza suddenly called from the catwalk just above her mech as she okayed the mechanics hungrily offering their assistance.

"Elza..." Agraya whispered, her emotions dancing to a more intense beat at the sight of her younger sister.

Somewhat refined, and in control her own emotions, Elza simply made her way across the walkway and leaned down to Agraya, hugging her gently. "I'm glad you're safe, sis."

"Same to you." she replied warmly; it was clear Elza needed no explanations. "Genobee... How is he?"

"He took a round in the side." Baron then called as he helped pull Trance from Blood Hound. "We managed to get it out and stop the bleeding. Luckily, Elza here had a few artificial blood packs in her kit. He'll definitely pull through, Agraya."

Agraya nodded in agreement. She knew her guy was far too stubborn to be taken out like that. "I know he will."

Big Momma was pleased to see Baron safe, and playfully threw one of her muscular arms around his neck. "How did the mission go, Baron?"

"A complete... success." he managed to squeeze out through her hefty hold.

Agraya noticed the face of disapproval Elza wore upon the subject brought up. "I know, Elza... We're doing terrible things in order to bring about an end to their greed, but it's-"

"All for the future of our species." Elza finished in old form. "I get that. I know the truth, and what's at stake. For that, I'm willing to do the same, and whether I approve of it or not is irrelevant."

Agraya was almost taken aback by Elza's words, and she soon realized that her 'little' sister had gone through some changes. Changes for the better. "You've grown, sis." Agraya proudly stated.

"Better late... Right?" she responded as she placed her hands in her coat pockets. "Still, it took a great loss for me to wake up..." she whispered as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Huh?" It was at that very moment Agraya realized she had forgotten about the Ancient in her quarters. Her single eye gazed upon Elza in a warming manner, and she began to smile at the vermillion-haired warrior standing before her.

"What is it?" Elza asked as one of her brows became suspicious. "Why are you looking at me like that, sis?"

"Here." Agraya dug into her jeans and pulled an old key out of her pocket, tossing it to Elza.

Elza looked to the key in her hand for a moment, noting the room number etched in its dirty metal. "303? To the room you're staying?"

"Yeah, and I have a guest there at the moment. Someone you thought you'd lost."

"What?"

"Just go, Elza. It's the small apartment building just down the street from the entrance. You'll notice it when you get outside. Your 'boyfriend' will be glad to see you're safe, too. Though, he had no doubts about that."

Elza's confusion only doubled. In her mind, the last man she held dear had been killed recently. It wasn't a subject to kid about, and the frown that began to form on her face proved it. "Agraya..."

"Stop teasing her, Agraya." Big Momma suddenly called out. "Zen, or Zeal, or whatever the hell that guy is. He's... 'resting' in Agraya's apartment."

"So, he made it after all." Baron said.

"Why?" Elza asked softly in her state of disarray. She looked to the resistance fighters around her and couldn't understand what was happening. There was no way Zen could just be there. It wasn't possible; it was absurd. "Why would you make fun of such a thing?" she asked those around her.

"Elza, no one's kidding. He survived the encounter at Borbos. Gabby found him unconscious several..." Agraya brought her words to a halt as Elza took off down the ramp at full speed, the boots of her flight suit drumming out her urgency as they raced across the metal grounds.

"And so, another weird woman joins our ranks." Trance laughed as he headed off, shaking his bottle of pills beside his ear. "I'm taking a nap in your machine, Baron. Let me know when I can fight again." Needless to say, Agraya and Big Momma weren't too pleased with his comment.

The key still in the lock, the door to Agraya's temporary apartment had been carelessly left open. Elza stood before the doorway to the bedroom, panting heavily. It was the result of both the exhaustion brought on from her mad dash, and of the sight before her. Still unconscious, and under the technological lullaby of an old age miracle, Zen no longer possessed any of the dreadful wounds received upon his escape. "How? How is this..." Elza brought her wonders to a closing the moment she recalled the contents of certain files in her possession.

Still, even if she had no clue as to how he survived, it didn't matter. "Zen!" Elza wobbled in the steps that took her to his side, and she ran her hands about his body upon removing the cover, feeling out the reality of his existence. She looked to the numerous IVs feeding him, noticing the bags of nutrients were mostly empty. He didn't need to respond just yet, as Elza felt it could wait.

Elza took off the dark coat she wore and began unlocking the secures about her armored flight suit, slipping out of the sleek gear and setting it on the floor before Agraya's bed. Elza walked about Zen, removing the IVs that had completed their part in nourishing him, as she decided to take over. Clad in two pieces of red spandex, she gently eased onto the bed and placed her head upon his chest, finally understanding the abnormal heartbeat that made her worry from time to time in the past. As she held him, Elza looked forward to finally having a real talk with Zen, especially as the person she was now. Before she could even think where to start, the Raven fell asleep in her moment of overwhelming comfort.

Agraya paced (wheeled) back and forth before the small emergency room as Big Momma and Baron watched with concerned eyes. They wanted to tell her to relax, but when it came to Genobee, Agraya could be a dangerous customer. "It's already been two hours! What's taking them?"

"Agraya." Baron wanted to state that it had only been half that time, but didn't dare risk it. "I bet they're finishing up right now." he decided to say.

"Coward." Big Momma whispered in his ear as she nudged him in the gut.

"We're done." the old doctor called as the door swung open.

"How is he!?"

"He's going to be fine. As I said, we are VERY capable of treating patients. Hopefully, you'll remember that in the future."

"Sorry about that. Can I see him?"

"Yes. An amazing man, that one. He demanded to go through the entire procedure without any anesthetics."

"Sorry. He has a thing about drugs."

"I see. Nevertheless, he handled the surgery rather well. I guess that can be attributed to his stubbornness."

"It can..." Agraya smiled at the thought.

"He needs lots of rest. Obviously, he won't be piloting anytime soon. I take it you'll be able to make him understand this. No matter how tenacious, his body needs its rest. Just as yours did, and still does. And please, don't cart this one off to your quarters like the other one. I'd like to check on him as well. For now, we'll give you some time alone. "

"Yes. Thank you, doctor." Agraya said respectfully as she wheeled past the two surgeons, who headed off to get themselves cleaned up. Resting in one of the remaining beds, Genobee's body was paler than usual, but the blood transfusions the doctors had given him were helping out in that department. "How you holding up?" Agraya asked as she pulled up beside him.

"I managed to do it..." Genobee grunted as he raised a weak fist. "Kill that bastard..."

"Yeah..." Agraya said softly as she took his fist in hand and kissed it a couple times. The warm gesture made the fist lose its violent form, and Agraya held his hand to her freckled cheek.

"Has word reached the other corporations? The public?" he asked.

"Not yet. I have a feeling they're gonna try and keep the news under wraps for as long as possible."

"Not an option." Genobee said. "Unfortunately, Zen his been killed... but I learned that before he died... he managed to get the corporations to consider a nuclear strike on the mine. Crest will need to inform Kisaragi and Mirage of the news if they haven't yet come to a vote. I worry as to what it was Zen used to get them to even consider such a thing..."

After allowing the unknowing Raven to finish his words, Agraya finally decided to toss a bone of knowledge his way. "You can ask him yourself. Zeal didn't die."

Genobee's dark eyes narrowed at the news. "What?"

"He and Elza are in my apartment as we speak."

Genobee shot up from the bed he'd been transferred to after his surgery, squinting from the pain he only helped feed. "How?"

"Easy!" Agraya barked, getting up on her good leg and bracing the stubborn pilot, showing no regard for her own recovering side. "You shouldn't be moving! At least get in a wheel-"

"No need..." Genobee said as he recklessly forced himself up and gently set Agraya back into her chair. After a nod, he began to stagger for the door in the cheap jammies the doctors had given him after cleaning him up. "I can make it." The gothic Raven then looked back to Agraya. "So long as you're by my side..."

"G-Genobee..." Agraya knew he cared for her a great deal. Despite his unnatural unemotionality, that was never in question. Even so, Agraya realized that Genobee was putting far more effort into not only his rare words, but in the lukewarm face that delivered them. Gladly, she took it all in with a single breath and returned the smile as she followed him off.

Elza was still fast asleep in her moment. It had been quite sometime since she felt so safe and warm. Suddenly, she moaned out and began to awaken from her nap as she felt a hand gently stroking the vivid blades of hair that covered her head. Elza looked up to see Zen staring back at her with his warming smile. "Zen..." she whispered, and kissed him on sheer instinct.

"I'm okay, now." the completely recovered Ancient said. "Thanks to you."

"Me? Zen, how exactly did you survive?"

"In your anger, you managed to provided me with a door way to salvation..."

Though enjoying the moment, Elza clearly wasn't in the mood for riddles, metaphors, or anything of the sort. At least, not for his opening statement, and she pinched Zen's nose as punishment. "Ah! I don't care how boring, I expect clear dialogue between the two of us. Got it!?"

"Got it." Zen breathed out, still a victim to her pinch.

"Good." Elza replied as she finally freed his nose. The Raven sat up slightly and looked into his eyes with an eagerness that could barely be contained. "Just tell me in exacts."

"Sheesh..." Zen exhaled as he rubbed his just healed nose. "I escaped through a breach you helped cause in my AC's Core. At the very moment I sent Replica back to help you, I dove out. Luckily, the Red Moths didn't notice since they had already ID me as the pilot inside. Though, when that one Moth shot by, I got burnt pretty badly from the heat it gave off." Zen held up his arm, examining the renewed detail. "The landing was pleasant either..." he added as he sat up to continue the conversation on Elza's level. "I had set Replica to self-destruct, and managed to clear the area before he took those units with him."

"I see. At that point, he was running on a program you whipped up at the last minute."

"Exactly. Now, I guess you're gonna ask me how I called to you from an AC I wasn't piloting."

Elza shook her head at his assumption. She knew how he managed to call her radio. "N.C.C." Elza plainly stated as she tapped out the letters on Zen's forehead with her finger. "Right?"

Zen smiled at the casualness Elza was displaying and nodded to her. "That's right. My first black out followed shortly after that transmission. You've already begun reading up on my reports. How far along are you?"

"Far enough to get the picture. But, now that you're here, I can hear the rest from you." Elza said as she caressed his face.

"Where do I even start?" Zen sighed as he looked to the dull ceiling of Agraya's hideout.

"How about with who you really are." Elza suggested. "I couldn't bring myself to read your personal file... not yet... I guess I was saving it for last..."

"I understand." Zen sighed again as he began to construct his opening, and it was there, Elza decide to spare him by breaking the age-old ice.

"I do know that you're an Ancient..." she said, her eyes temporarily losing their satiability as the words left her mouth. 'Etzam' would have probably fainted by now. "I didn't need to read your file to know that. It became clear to me the moment I realized just how personal the reports were. They were more than that; they were your journals. Not to mention, it explained your behavior. Your secrecy."

"Yeah..." Zen exhaled, his eyes drifting to the right. That out of the way, Zen could continue a bit more comfortably. "I've seen it all. The peak of humanity's technological accomplishments. I was born of it. I honestly believed we, as a species, had a chance at shedding our cursed nature... Things weren't perfect, but there was hope. That was... until IT started..."

"The war that led to the Great Destruction." Elza finished sadly.

"My people were..." Zen came to a stop as he hit another roadblock in his opening. He hoped that Elza had already taken it in. That base truth of his origins, and what he meant when he said 'his' people.

"Your people..." she repeated. "Don't worry. I figured that part from the reports as well." Elza smiled somewhat uncomfortably at the truth that was now confirmed. "The war between Earth and Mars was the beginning of this nightmare. The near extinction of our race... Humans... Not Earthlings or Ma..." Elza's uncomfortable smile returned, and she began rubbing her face in a nervous manner.

A smirk began to form on Zen's face as Elza looked to him in her moment of stubbornness and embarrassment. "You can't say it, can you?" Zen asked in a teasing voice, trying not to laugh as he did.

Elza began to pout at her own inability. "I guess not..." she admitted. "Wow..." It wasn't that the word brought out some form of discrimination, but to say it aloud with any air of seriousness just felt silly to her.

"Martians." Zen simply said in her stead.

"Ugh... Thanks..." Elza sighed in her embarrassment. It wasn't completely absurd, as she recalled from her days in school that it was rumored Mars had been terraformed ages ago, and that the older powers had established themselves on the red planet, before mysteriously vanishing. That was all history, and humanity was currently too busy to look to the stars. That kind of space travel was lifetimes away, as the blue planet needed to be remapped and organized first. The world and its history, it was all once big mess.

"It's true..." Zen said as he looked to the dusty window to the left of the room. "I wasn't born on this planet; I'm from Mars... In truth, an enemy of the Earth..." Zen bit down at the thought of his past hypocrisy. "There was a time I hated Earthlings..." he said lowly.

"Zen..."

"For what they did to us. Demanding our technology, and trying to strip away our freedom... Now, stranded here, and with no place to return... I've dedicated my life to protecting them."

Elza took his hand and held it tightly. "There are parts of the past I know you can never let go. Shouldn't let go... but, Zen... That's one you can. It's clear you've relinquished that hatred, and now see the bigger picture. You're no enemy of this world. Far from it."

Her words comforted him in that lost moment. "Thanks, Elza. That means a lot."

"What was it like? Mars, I mean."

"It was beautiful. Like many here, Martian cities were built within gigantic domes. But that wasn't to prevent attacks, it was to protect the people from the atmosphere. Which, was slowly but surely becoming habitable by our science." Zen smiled as he took himself back. "Drastically extended life spans... no disease, hunger, poverty, racism. It was literally becoming paradise. A time where anything you could think of was possible. If not, they'd find a way to make it happen. Just give 'em a few months." he joked.

"You've been around since before the Great Destruction. Which took place, what? Well over two centuries ago, right?" Elza playfully jabbed her fist into his gut. "You old geezer!" she teased. It was her attempt to smooth out the next road to be crossed in their conversation.

"Heh. You really wanna know how old I am, exactly?" Zen asked. Though he said it in a warm and playful manner, it was clear he was rather serious.

Elza pondered, but was already satisfied with the obvious estimate. What difference would an exact make when compared to that. "I think I'll pass." she chuckled. After their playful intermission, Elza got back to the matter. "I read that the Federation of Earth started the war when..." She paused for a second and forced it out. "Martians surpassed them both technologically and socially, and demanded their independence."

"Yeah, just like I said. However, the real reasons were the development of the N.C.C and nanomachine technologies that governed our genetic enhancements. The Federation of Earth felt that such capabilities didn't belong to Martians, who they believed to be nothing more than a caste of dreamers, and their subordinates... It wasn't just that, though. It was obvious to most that envy also played a decent role in the events that lead up to the war between our two planets. Mars was peaceful for the most part, but factions on Earth continued to war against each other, and some of their battles even took place on Martian soil, seeing as many areas were 'technically' Earth property."

"They wanted to bring the Martians into the trenches." Elza recalled from her studies. "Get their hands just as dirty in order to make themselves feel better. So childish..."

"That's right. And after their last major war, Earth was in desperate need of supplies. The Mars government had desperately tried to keep as far away from Earth's wars and politics as possible. But once spies finally managed to discover our secrets, the Federation of Earth went into an uproar and demanded everything pertaining to the N.C.C, nanomachines, and genetic enhancement technologies. The situation obviously worsened when we refused to pass along the data. They even manipulated the masses into believing that not only was Mars hoarding the Earth's much needed resources, but that we had just completed developing terrible weapons for a campaign against the Earth. It was then the Martian government had not choice."

"And they declared complete independence." Elza sighed.

Zen sighed along with her. "Of course, Earth fired the first shot. They sent several of their warships in the vicinity of Mars. During the battle, a pair of Earth's destroyers managed to break through our defenses, and they bombarded several of our few Martian cities. Death rained down from space... and millions of lives were lost in a mere instant..."

"God..." Elza whispered in horror.

"In response, the Martian government retaliated with the weaponized moon, Phobos. In actuality, it was more along the lines of the ultimate rail gun. One that used Jump technology, and gathered asteroids as ammo."

Elza sat up even more, shocked by the intent of such a device. "You mean to say!?"

"In a sense. You see, Earth was surrounded by several orbital lasers of immense power."

"The Justice Cannons?" Elza guessed. She hadn't read it, but did recall the file.

"Mm. Mars never intended to actually destroy the Earth. We all knew the asteroids would be detected, and with a series of precise, cooperative attacks, the Justice Cannons would destroy the threat with very little effort."

"It was just a display of power... a warning..."

"Yes. But that didn't deter the Earth's campaign. They called our bluff. The Federation knew that, while poweful, Mars was originally seeded by Earth's intellectuals, not its warriors. Those who they considered callow... softhearted... They were right to a degree... And as a result, they just continued sending over more warships and mobile weapons. We had no choice but to fight."

"Is that when you became a soldier?"

"I was never a soldier..."

"Huh?"

"My father was in the Martian military, but, like my mother, I was an engineer. I was a member of her team, whose focus was developing new war machines to stand against Earth's devastating AI-controlled weapons. The worst of the bunch being the Pulverizers, Beelzebubs, and Leviathans."

"Leviathan... I recently destroyed the one Navis was planing to use as their trump card."

Zen was surprised, but more impressed by the news. "We had lost tabs on that thing. Looks like that's one less monster we'll have to worry about." He offered proud eyes to Elza, which caused her to blush a bit. "Despite the slaughter taking place, humans didn't occupy the battlefield as they do now, or even in the time we called OUR past. AI-controlled weapons did the majority of the fighting. It was... 'civilized'. And at the time, our own AI-controlled machines, Disorder Units, were evenly matched with the Earth weapons."

"And that's when the Moth series went into development."

"On point as always." Zen sung. "The first successful model was the Red Moth series. Their introduction started the real turning point of the war. Some months later, Earth developed a new kind of Pulverizer. One that had the ability to not only learn from battles, but transfer this data to their warships, which housed the main AIs called Internecines. These Internecines gathered all the combat data from Pulverizers that had been destroyed, and developed new, more powerful versions of Pulverizers in real-time. They were evolved to better counter the means that brought about their predecessors' destruction. Disorder Units and Red Moths were mimicked, and their strengths were turned against them as the Pulverizers continually adapted."

"Self-evolving machines..." Elza hissed. "I find that to be a very reckless idea."

"And it was. We didn't allow our units the ability, instead, we developed versions of the Moths that couldn't be mimicked by the Pulverizers. I had been green-lighted to work on my own project. In the meantime, mother and her group eventually developed the Silver Moth. It was a powerhouse... Just one had the strength to take on over a dozen evolved Pulverizers at once, and it couldn't be copied. They were prototypes, but they were getting the job done." Zen paused as he thought about another important person he was about to recall; a person who had literally molded him into the warrior he'd become.

Elza took notice of his thinking cap and ran a hand through his hair. "You wanna take a break?"

"No. I'm fine." he replied with a smile. "My mother had designed the Silver Moths to also be controlled by a human pilot, and she wanted to incorporate the feature into all versions from that series up. As I said, I was working on my own project. With the help of the team assigned to assist me, we came up with the design for what we thought would be the end of the war: The Black Moth. It was the embodiment of Martian technology, that is, it was after my mother raised a brow, took it apart, and built it over again with her expertise."

"She must have been a brilliant woman, your mother."

"She was..." Zen whispered, her memory touching his heart. "Lucia Wards..."

"A beautiful name."

"Thank you."

Elza knew his parents must have died long ago, and personally knowing that pain, figured it best to move along with the already touchy subject at hand. "What happened next?"

"Though the Silver Moths were doing well, like my mother, our government feared the fact that such power was stand-alone, and opted not to mass-produce like the Red Moths. Instead, they called the Silver units back and assigned each one to an ace pilot from the Martian military. The best of the best... The war was in our favor, and the pilots handled the Silver Moths beautifully. This not only proved that Martians weren't the doormats Earth had grown accustomed to stepping on. It also gave our people a great sense of pride. That the final blows to Earth would be delivered by fearless, living people."

"Then..." Elza could tell how badly Zen wished it ended that way, but obviously, the Great Destruction dashed that dream.

Zen sighed yet again before continuing. "Something happened. Something that changed everything... The catalyst for the Great Destruction..."

"What was it?"

Zen raised a brow and looked to Elza, questionably. "You really didn't get this far?"

"Maybe." Elza responded with a warm smile. One that told Zen this was more than just a conversation. It was her brand of therapy. She was trying to save him, still.

Zen returned her smile and continued the story. "The Black Moth would become the first version of the series to enter the battle with no stand-alone features outside of LINKing. Its strength being at least four times that of a Silver Moth, the power could only be wielded by the most trusted and loyal. During the final stages of deep space testing, I was the one in the womb."

Elza was befuddled by that last sentence. "Womb?"

"It's an bio-mechanical form of a cockpit." Zen casually answered.

"Eek..."

"You got use to it."

"Spare me those details." Elza chuckled in an uneasy air.

"Along with me were two Silver Moth pilots, who had been selected for the Black Moth program. They were two of the war's greatest heroes... Who'd fought alongside the few living souls on the front lines from the very start in their Disorder Units. One... was Andra Lo... She wasn't just a hero... To me, she was something more..."

"A friend?" Elza asked, despite the obvious.

"My fiancee..." he answered with saddened eyes.

Elza's eyes trembled at the truth. She had always known there was someone that drove Zen. Haunted him. Someone that wasn't her. "..."

"In the middle of the exercise we received reports that all AI-controlled Moths had suddenly gone berserk. Even the Silver Moths were jettisoning their pilots and killing them on the spot. They were destroying everything..."

"And Andra was-"

"No... Thankfully, the two managed to shutdown their AI's before being ejected. At first, we thought it was some form of Earth weapon, but the next reports proved that wasn't the case. Their AI units had gone mad as well. Last word from our lab on Mars, was that it appeared to be some form of natural phenomenon which originated from deep space. A wave of spacial distortion that swept across a section of our solar system."

"How far did it spread?"

"Everywhere... To almost everything... And after coming into contact with many of the AIs, it resulted in a kind of virus. One that made our weapons run amok."

"And that's what led to the Great Destruction?"

"Yes. In face of this, the people of both Earth and Mars worked together to get a handle on the situation. The majority of AI-controlled weapons and facilities were taken over by the virus. Those that weren't, were shutdown immediately. Andra, Lance, myself... We were in a sector of space away from the carnage. By the time we got back, the Earth and Mars fleets were in ruins, and the battles taking place across the red planet could be seen even from space. We were spotted by a swarm of Moths and had no choice but to engage them. During the battle, it soon became clear that getting back to Mars wasn't a possibility, not with their numbers."

"So... how exactly did you get here?"

"The only thing we could do was escape. We calculated a far better chance of survival against Earth's weapons than that many of our own. We used Jump Gates to reach Earth. They were a means of travel that-"

"Jump Gates is good enough for me." Elza spared him.

"After getting to Earth, we were immediately swamped by their defenses. Despite beginning in the better machine, I was in the most danger. Andra quickly noticed this, and just before the three of us got separated, she used her N.C.C and transferred a copy of her combat skills directly to me. It was the only reason I managed to survive at that point." Zen shook his head at his error. "To this point..." he then stated.

"I read that much, the N.C.C... But I had no idea that YOUR skills came directly from another person. Such a thing... the ability to upload and download another individuals talents and experiences in an instant..." Elza bit into one of her nails as she contemplated the potential of such technology, as well as the morals of it.

"I told you... I wasn't a soldier. And technically, I'm still not." With the story coming to an end, Zen got up from the bed and began looking through Agraya's closet for any of Genobee's gear. He then discovered some of Genobee's casual wear in a dresser. He lucked out, as they shared a similar build, not to mention, a taste for dark colors. "That's just the way it was. Earth focused more on heavy cybernetics, while Mars dealt more in the field of genetic engineering and nano technology."

"You could turn anyone into a genius, a warrior, or both... just like that..." Elza began to get prepared as well, retrieving her flight suit from the floor and slipping into the gear. "No wonder Earth warred over such technology so fiercely."

"And they still are, Elza. Humans can't help but be drawn to power. Especially the pampered ones sitting on the top, who, in their overly blissful ignorance, have no understanding of real life consequences. Only at the last minute do they realize their errors. When it's too late..." After 'borrowing' a pair of boots and fastening the jeans he put on, Zen turned his head to the bedroom door and call out. "Wouldn't you guys agree?"

**Act 2:**

"Wha?" Elza walked out and was shocked to see Agraya and company littering the apartment. "H-How long have you all been here?" Elza quickly noted the series of dazed expressions crammed in the tiny apartment's living room. Everyone was in shock. Everyone but Genobee, who had been planted on the couch by Agraya. "Long enough..." Elza concluded on her own. "I can't believe you were all standing there the whole time..."

"Genobee and I were sitting, actually." Agraya joked from the #1 Raven's side, and with a smile that struggled to clear the thick haze of tension that had been brought about by Zen's tales.

"First Zeal! Now you're from freaking Mars!?" Big Momma finally let out at Zen as he exited the bedroom with a T-shirt in hand. "That is it! I'm officially gone!" Big Momma meant it. She was literally leaving. That was, until Baron pulled her back. "Baron..." She wiggled out some chills and leaned against the wall in stubborn submission. "Dammit... I'll never sleep again at this rate..." she then mumbled.

"We can sleep when we're worm food, Momma." Trance suddenly said from his seat on the floor. "Yo, Ancient boy! Finish the story!"

Zen's brow twitched a couple times at the nickname Trance had spat at him. "Ancient... boy...?"

"Sorry, Gabs." Agraya said to her spooked friend. "I kinda need to hear the rest too. I mean, we deserve to know everything that led up to what it is we're fighting for."

"Zen." Genobee called from the couch. He agreed with Agraya's statement. Everyone there should know the truth of truths.

"Right." Zen replied as he slipped on the dark T-shirt. "By the time we forced our way in and managed to get through Earth's atmosphere, the nukes were already flying... And the Justice Cannons had been turned on the very planet they were designed to protect... It was one of the most horrifying sights I'd ever witnessed... The lights of destruction continuously rained down upon the planet, as the skies filled with demoniacal AI-weapons... Earth had become hell..."

"Humanity figured to destroy everything, and hid underground." Baron said as he sat Big Momma at the coffee table. "The birth of the Layereds..."

"Our goal was to get down to the planet and find shelter within one of the Layereds that hadn't been compromised. I fought those monsters for what seemed like ages, and thanks to her skill, I was able to manipulate the Black Moth as she would have... Andra and Lance had come down in different areas of the world because of all the chaos..." Zen sulked for a moment and turned to the window at his back, looking to the still blackening skies. "That was the last time I saw either of them... That is..."

"Take your time, Zen..." Elza recommended as she rubbed his back.

"I made it to the city we had planned to meet at. It was on a continent governed by a faction on Earth that had taken a neutral stance in the war, and was home to both Earthlings and Martians. It was also a place we frequently visited during peace times. They had managed to evacuate a quarter of the population to the subterranean metropolis."

"The Layereds were built beneath existing cites?" Baron asked.

"Earth had become a savage place. All the great points I mentioned about Mars were complete opposites for the Earth. The Layereds had always been at the ready. Every major city extended far into a Layered built deep below it. Truth is, everyone knew it would only be a matter of time before such destruction became absolute. Still, not like that..."

"Did the ancient weapons try to break into the Layereds?" Agraya then questioned.

"Some did... Some succeeded... Also, the virus had managed to reach several of the Controllers beneath. That's exactly what happened to the Layered beyond the Silent Line. That Controller had filled the entire city with a corrosive gas that only consumed biological materials, killing the millions who lived there..."

"Uuugh..." Big Momma moaned.

Elza folded her arms and came to a conclusion. "So, our Controller was infected with this virus, too."

"Indeed... But it didn't turn violent until the people in your Layered began to question the structure it held in place."

"Hey!" Trance called out. "What did the rest of the bugs do after people managed to hide underground."

"Though infected, they still followed their most basic orders. Mars and Earth machines continued to destroy each other, and battle the remote-controlled weapons the Earth government fought back with. The majority of them wiped each other out. However, there are still some scattered about the planet, and in space. After a few ages, many of them simply went off-line and became one with the world."

"And that's why those Red Moths ganged up on that Pulverizer at Borbos..." Elza mumbled.

Genobee grunted as he forced himself up a bit. "You discovered active weapons at the mine?"

"Yeah... As well as buried in the canyon just outside the area." Zen answered.

"Christ..." Big Momma whispered at the news of old age weapons still running about.

"And Mars?" Elza then asked. She didn't want to move on until after clearing the current huddle before them.

"No different. I'm sure that similar events had taken place back on my homeworld."

"Then... maybe they survived, Zen!" Elza suddenly exclaimed. "Your family. Did any of the Martian cities have Layereds?"

"Well, technically..." he replied in an uneasy air.

"Okay. If you managed to survive this long. I'm sure people on Mars did as well."

"I'll..." Zen looked away. Her desperate attempt to ease his mind was a bit hard to bear. "I'll never know. They destroyed all the Jump Gates. There's no way to get there, unless..."

"What?" Elza asked.

Zen quickly shook off the idea. "No... That kind of journey would be far too dangerous. Besides, the chances of awakening the ancient weapons in deep space are too high. You've learned firsthand how 'efficient' they are."

"I guess you're right..."

"One thing I've learned from my experiences with the infected AIs is that they weren't just malfunctioning from a natural phenomenon. The virus that took them over was sentient."

"What!?" Agraya shouted. "But you said the distortion... That it originated from deep space..."

"And it did. I, too, wanted to believe this was just the result of some mass misfunction. For sanity's sake... But, I got the chance to speak with one of the infected AIs during the Great Destruction... Rather, it spoke to me. It was right after I helped seal the second bunker leading to the Layered I had managed to enter. This AI-controlled weapon... It called me by name, and it spoke of an order... before leaving me for what it thought was dead..."

Agraya's eyes narrowed at the thought of the terrible possibility that was making itself known. "Order!?" she barked.

"Now do you see why I say it wasn't a natural phenomenon? It's sentience." Zen slammed the window shut and leaned against the glass. "009282HEP... That's the order many of the AI's I've come across have spoken of, while trying to destroy me."

"What the hell is the order?" an impatient Trance demanded.

"From what I've managed to put together..." Zen took a breath before he gave the listeners his answer. "To eliminate those with intimate knowledge and possession of the greater technologies. That equated to no less than the complete extermination of Martians, along with any Earthlings possessing high-grade cybernetics." A symphony of gasps and grunts filled Zen's ears at his response. "That's but one of the main goals of this order."

"But..." Agraya was lost. As was everyone, but Genobee, of course.

"Sucks to have been a Martian, eh?" Trance said to Zen.

"That's enough of that." Genobee declared.

"Sorry, boss."

"And they've been hunting you down ever since?" a concerned Elza asked.

"The majority, yes. The Moths... Not so much the Pulverizers, though. I think it's because their AIs weren't as sophisticated as the Moths. They weren't equipped with bio-senors either, not at the 'larva' stages. Still, those brutes will destroy anything with a power source that isn't of their own. And that makes them far more dangerous to the people here. If the Internecine goes completely on-line and they escape... they'll just go on a mindless rampage until nothing is left..."

"Borbos..." Genobee said as his eyes fell shut in rare frustration.

"How can you be so sure of these 'intentions'..." Big Momma suddenly asked. "I just don't see how you could have come to such a conclusion... It's insane!"

"My most clarifying experience with the AI's wasn't until I spoke with the Silent Line Controller, and one of the alter egos that protected it... IBIS... Before we fought, it stated that humans had committed the ultimate error by braking the cycle of life and death, and that humanity needed to be cleansed... Reprocessed... And that those with unnatural existences needed to be wiped out in order to do so..."

"Broke the cycle?" Agraya said to herself. "You mean the Martians?"

"I do. IBIS showed me that advanced AIs, like itself, had every registered Earthling and Martian on file. Detailed records of pretty much every person on Earth and Mars, and updated them in real-time. A list of millions, that at one point in time, held the names of billions..."

"A hit list..." Genobee mumbled.

"And from what I saw, the majority of Martians had been wiped out long ago. Many Earthlings as well. Especially anyone who had anything to do with our research, or that generation's wars. Also, there was something about returning some state of balance to the Earth, but I never got the chance to decipher it all because IBIS soon erased the remainder of its files before it went off-line."

"Elza realized that her words about his family's possible survival weren't as comforting as she had thought they were. If anything, they were harrowing. "Zen, your family?" His eyes told her the truth he couldn't, and Elza lowered her head in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Zen..."

"So, let me get this straight..." Baron started. "A Controller told you that... because people had developed a means to cheat death, they needed to be erased from existence?"

"A cleansing..." Agraya whispered.

"Doesn't that make all this YOUR people's fault, Ancient boy?" Trance then asked in his usual reckless manner.

"Trance..." Genobee sighed.

"Sorry, sorry..."

"What of the Moths?" Baron questioned. "If they've pretty much completed their objective, won't they just leave us alone? Earthlings, I mean. No offense."

"None taken. I guess I never really put too much thought into that. All my encounters with Moths have been violent ones. I figured the same would befall anyone they felt were out of line. People have returned to the surface in arms, and that's probably all the incentive they need. Of course, this is all speculation, as their massacring in the past wasn't as random as I had originally believed." Zen lowered his eyes in thought. "I honestly don't think the entire 'Order' was ever fully realized. I think whatever it was only managed to upload a piece of itself into our technology. Maybe ours was too primitive to store it all, and our devices began responding to only a portion of the protocols they received. Maybe even a message..."

Genobee began to put everything together, and the conclusion he came to made even his fangs seeable. "Transmitting a virus... A message... Turning humanity's most advanced weapons against them... Exterminating those who possessed the N.C.C and regenerating capabilities that granted abnormal lifespans... Humbling those who didn't, the survivors of the 'cleansing'... Can it be?"

Zen knew Genobee would get it right away. "That's one of the possible conclusions I came to as well..." Zen didn't dare say it, but those able to stretch the limits of their imagination got the picture. "However, from where the signal originated, even my time would more than likely be up before something like that can be proven with human eyes. IF that's even the case."

"Wait... W-What are we talking about?" a confused Big Momma asked as she raised her head from the table she'd been sulking on.

"Nothing, babe." Baron quickly answered, sparing her coming nightmares the extra ammo.

After braving the thought of potential terrors from beyond bounds, Elza stepped up to make an announcement. "Be it a malfunctioning message, punishment, or preparations from some outside force. None of that matter right now. Our fight is here... Today!"

_Elza... Maybe I was wrong to doubt you even at the very beginning... _Zen thought to himself as he watched her in action.

"All that matters now is surviving, and making sure our descendants even HAVE a future to worry about. I know this garage doesn't have what you guys need, so I've already made a request for the Raptor to pick us up. She received everyone's support, and those able, began to rise. Elza then turned to Zen and placed a hand on his chest. "Even after all that... Zen, you've dedicated all this time into keeping such a nightmare from reoccurring. You've made it your burden to steer us. Our shepherd..."

"H-Hey...!" Zen said in a rare moment of stupor. "Don't make it sound so religious, Elza. I'm just a man, and VERY far from a saint... You of all know that."

"Sorry, it's just a little hard to put it any other way."

"So, I guess the Dominant Theory goes out the window, eh?" Agraya suddenly said to the Ancient. "I mean, all this time... it's been you. The Silent Line, and the Controller back in our Layered... Even before that... I bet you've done the same in other Layereds around the globe. Just with a different name and facade."

"No. That's not true at all, Agraya. I'm just one person. I wasn't always the one to make the difference..."

"Oh?"

"There were times many I didn't make it. And events had taken place which could have lead to disaster again."

"What happened?"

"Ravens. On several occasions, Ravens had averted disaster with their own strength and will. One, a young man who had lost his entire family at the hands of one of the most troublesome of the infected AIs: Nine ball... Through his rage and determination, he managed to change the outcome of humanity's very future. He was surely a Dominant..."

Elza's attention was called by that previous name. "Nine Ball? That's the codename for an AI-controlled AC at the Nine Breaker facility. The one we face in the final training mission. It's new, and incredibly tough..."

Agraya became worried upon hearing that. "Jack-O is messing with AI?"

"Don't worry, Agraya." Zen responded. "What Jack's using is very low-grade, it's not the kind of AI we need to worry about. However, I DO worry as to how Jack learned about an AI from Layereds that aren't even remotely near this area." Zen decided to let it go for the time. "Jack thinks that by having Ravens train with a poor copy of that legendary terror, it'll help awaken more Dominants." Zen looked to Elza, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you now realize why he's been so 'good' to you, Elza."

"He wants to build a force of Dominants to help revive and defend the old ways of the Raven. Yeah, I figured that out."

"He saw your potential. Just as clearly as I." For some reason, Elza looked away at Zen's comment. Suddenly, the garage alert began to go off, and from the window, the Raptor could just barely be seen making its way across the night that had fallen.

"That's our ride, people." Elza announced.

"You think it'll be okay, sis? Taking us to that place? I mean, all of us aren't exactly Ravens."

"Don't worry, I have it covered. Besides, I run that place now. And, Jack's currently at the Ark. Just follow my lead. I'll be able to hide and supply you guys until we get word of the situation and figure our next move.

"The both of you should stay here." Zen suddenly suggested to the two injured aces as he watched the Raptor touchdown just outside the garage facility.

"Zen..." Genobee whispered.

"Listen... I don't need to tell you why. You both know the reason."

"Genobee should stay, yes. But me, I can pilot as is." Agraya got up from the couch and put her weight on her good leg in order to display her competence. "I've been out of the fight for far too-"

"Zen is right..." Genobee cut in. "As we are, we would only serve to be hindrances..."

"Genobee, I can-"

"I don't want you to hurt again!" the top-ranker shouted. Genobee had actually sounded like a normal man in that moment. One who was full of the doubts, worries, and needs that plague most. The group couldn't believe it. Nor could he. "I..."

Agraya sat back at his side and gracefully submitted. There was no way she could say no to that rare plea. "Genobee, you've changed a bit." she said as her face began to redden. "And all it took was a potential Armageddon..."

"Agraya..." Genobee said, his eyes looking to the floor.

"That's not funny, Agraya..." Big Momma said as she headed towards the door.

"I know... Sorry..."

"Baron, Momma, you can load your ACs onto the Raptor. Zen, I'll have the mechanics get right on another Replica for you." Elza stopped herself for a moment. "Oh, and please, take the 'Sin' out... Your sins were for the greater good."

"Nor are you a Replica." Agraya added. "You're the real thing, Silverback." she said with a devious grin.

"Heh... Right." Zen responded with an embarrassed shuffle of his hair.

"Ahem! What about a new Delirium?" Trance called from the door.

"Yes, of course. But you guys had better not expect your machines to perform like they did before. Our guys at the Nine Breaker facility are good, but not THAT good. Well, there is this one old guy..."

"Momma and I are good for the most part." Baron said. "We just need ammo and a few patches."

"Speaking of which..." Agraya said. "We need to get in contact with Yoko. With Crest sure to be falling apart, it's best we got her involved in this."

"She was in Bayload during our attack." Genobee said. "It was her who helped me complete my mission."

"Is she alright?"

"I'm sure is."

"Sis, can you try and get in contact with her?"

"Sure thing."

"Listen, all of you." Agraya called to the pilots preparing to head out. "The world's counting on you. Don't screw it up." There was a moment of silence and determined eyes, which was followed by a series of assuring nods.

While Queen Bee and Blood Hound headed for the Raptor, Zen and Elza stood just outside the AC carrier. "You think we can pull it off?" Elza asked.

"I hope so. Things haven't gotten this far out of hand for a long while. The last time they did... well... Let's just say the older corporations went out with a bang..."

"I see... You should have a little faith. We've got multiple Dominants on our side."

"Actually, with Genobee and Agraya out of the picture, that just leaves you."

"And yourself."

"I'm not a real Dominant... Don't forget, I'm fighting with abilities that were given to me."

"Zen... Don't start doubting yourself now."

"I'm know... Sorry."

"By the way."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever meet him? That one Dominant."

"I searched for the Raven, but unfortunately, never got the chance to meet that brave soul. Still, I felt my burden grow somewhat lighter on that day so long ago. That, perhaps I'm not needed as much as I had thought. That I should have more faith in humanity. Then, I began to meet people who not only shared my beliefs, but possessed the power to enforce them. People like Genobee and Agraya... Like You... "

"Me?"

"You most of all made me realize what a fool I had become... I lost touch with the very people I was trying to protect. Even worse... I was losing faith in them, again. But not anymore. I know that you can all walk on your own feet. You don't need me for that."

"With the proper incentive, people can really become amazing. I think anyone can become a Dominant under the right conditions." Elza looked away once again. There was something in the pit of her stomach that ached when Zen spoke in such a manner. "But... you're still scaring me with this... You're talking as if you're going away... again..." Elza looked into Zen's eyes, which began to wander at her words, confirming the possibility. "Zen, please..." she pleaded, taking his hand.

"Elza, I've come to learn that you have the strength to shake the world if need be."

"Shake the world?"

"It's something someone very close to me used to say."

"Andra?"

"Yes."

"I see... So, what you're saying... is that you can rest knowing that I can guide them?" Elza let go of Zen's hand and took a step back. "That's a little much, don't you think? Placing the weight of humanity on my shoulders..."

"I had originally planned on given the role to Genobee, but..." Zen cut him self short, and finally gave in to the real reason, his posture beginning to lessen. "I'm tired, Elza... And not in the conventional sense... I miss my home, my family... I miss my people... My..."

"Zen... Don't you realize it? That if you go... Leave all this up to me... I'll eventually become like you. Hurt the same way. It'll be no different for me. Because... I'll miss you... more than anything. Can't we do it together?" Elza begged, and before she knew it, had begun to kiss him passionately. A desperate and intense kiss that he slowly interrupted. "What's the matter?"

"She's still alive, Elza..." Zen couldn't look at her as he said those words. "Andra... is still alive. I thought she'd been killed along with Lance... Then, during my travels, I came to realize that some corporations were 'developing' technologies that could have only come from an Ancient. Of course, I knew the possibility of it being her was poor... Even so, I followed the leads. I searched for her... for ages... Alive or not, I wouldn't stop until I had at least discovered what happened to my friends... to her... And this time... I found her..."

"Tokishiro Kisaragi has her, doesn't he?" Elza calmly asked, which shocked Zen to a degree. "It's why everything changed on that day... Why WE changed... He's blackmailing you, too."

Zen lowered his head in his shame. In what he felt to be his selfishness. "Yes..."

"Will she be okay?"

"Tokishiro probably knows about what happened at Borbos. With me 'dead', he wouldn't dare do anything to harm her. She's far too special. However, Takeshi is a good man. I'm sure with his help I can get Andra back."

A warm smile came across Elza's face. "I'm happy for you..."

Zen hated himself for the situation. "Elza-"

"No, really... I am. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you, Zen." That warm smile was soon accompanied by sorrowful eyes. "Though, I had intended to be the one to provided it." Suddenly, Elza shook of the pained emotions and turned to Zen with a smirk. "No, I still do." Zen raised a brow in his confusion as Elza got into his face. "I guess this Andra is gonna have her hands full, because as you're well aware: I'm not one to give up so easily." she declared with a daring grin on her face.

"Wha?"

"Hey, I know a keeper when I see one." she teased. After a moment, the two began to laugh.

"Elza, you're really something." Zen admitted. "To be honest, you're just like her... You're both rare, very special women... Intelligent, tough, yet warm and very caring of others... Willing to lay down your lives to protect those who can't do so for themselves..."

"Is that why you chose me?"

"It's why I was drawn to you... And also... why I tried to push you away..."

"I see..." Elza folded her arms and looked to Queen Bee as it boarded the Raptor's ramp. "I think you're the only guy in history who just might be able to get over with an excuse for being such a wolf." she joked. "Don't quote me on that." she quickly added.

"Something's approaching." Zen suddenly announced as he looked to the skies, and the garage warning began to go off only a second later.

"Damn! Have we've been discovered!?"

"No, it's not Crest." The high-speed chopper en route sported a different corporate logo. "It's Kisaragi's? How did they know I was..." It hit Zen like a hammer. "Andra's awake!"

Elza quickly grabbed Zen's arm before he headed for the approaching transport. "Zen, I'm going with you!"

"No, Elza. You have to get the others ready. I'll deal with this and be right back. I trust in you, Elza. All of you! You don't need me every step of the way. This isn't just MY fight. I was an arrogant fool to ever think it was. But this... This is something I must do alone."

Elza gave in, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Zen, hugging him dearly as the agitated winds brushed them over. "Take your coat."

"It looks better on you."

"You come back to me." Elza said as she stole one more kiss before letting him go. She watched with troubled eyes as Zen headed for the chopper touching down near the Raptor.

"Mr. Wards?" one of the three armed men asked as the door on the chopper's side slid open.

Zen didn't bother confirming his identity. He simply got in and took a seat as the door slammed shut. "Let's go." he ordered.

Next Chapter: Silicon Avatars


	33. Silicon Avatars

Chapter 33: Silicon Avatars

**Act 1:**

Tokishiro had been called to his boardroom for yet another emergency meeting between the Big Three; rather, the Big Four. Thanks to Tokishiro's split from his father's company, Kisaragi had become two factions, and because of a corporate rule, this gave both the right to cast a single vote in this one instance. Unknown to his father, who continued trying to communicate as best he could with Andra, his invite was only part of Tokishiro's plan. Not only could his father help him deal with the Ancient, he and the board members who accompanied him could also be used as a hefty bargaining chip with the mother branch of Kisaragi.

Victoria immediately noticed that not only was Harriman not present on the monitors displaying the Crest board, half of the members were missing as well. The same could be said for Takeshi and his branch of Kisaragi. "Where is Krauser Harriman? Where is Takeshi Kisaragi?" Victoria demanded. Crest had called the meeting pertaining to the strike, and it clearly couldn't commence with so many absent bodies.

A member from Takeshi's board then spoke. "Mr. Kisaragi is... currently dealing with an emergency that has arisen."

"What can possibly be more urgent that this?" Victoria asked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Eisenhower, but that is Kisaragi information."

Her normally warm eyes quickly recalled their gentle ways and became intense daggers. She could tell there was something else going on. "Then I don't see how we are to come to a vote at this time. And time is something we do not have the luxury of wasting."

"Mr. Kisaragi has already left his vote."

Victoria nodded to the statement. She knew Takeshi was on her side, and that his vote didn't need to be questioned. She then looked to Crest. "What of Harriman?" Victoria asked, the sharpness intensifying with the question.

Tokishiro's smug expression to Victoria's situation and his father's board of directors faded when he looked to those of Crest. Even with his surprise to come, Tokishiro didn't like the cowardly stench coming off the monitors holding the heads of Crest as they hesitated to answer Mirage's question. "Something has happened, hasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes..." a member from Crest finally replied. "The information we are about to disclose is currently for your ears only. We do not wish to cause a panic amongst our citizens, and-"

"That old bastard's been killed..." Tokishiro grunted out upon his assumption.

Victoria and her people were startled by Tokishiro's words. "Is this true!?" the Mirage CEO shouted.

Crest was one of the most powerful of all the corporations, only second to Mirage's might. Now... The surviving powers of Crest looked to one another before someone among them gathered enough courage to actually say it; say that they had fallen even further down the food chain, and would surely be at the mercy of those who once had to watch their backs because of the corporation's former might. "Yes... It's true. Not just Krauser Harriman, but every member not present."

"How!? When!?" Victoria couldn't belive the news. Despite the initial shock, seeing her company's top rival now on their knees did please the corporate beast that she had molded herself into since taking over where her late husband left off. Still, she didn't necessarily enjoy the fact they had been killed. She had always envisioned Crest corporation's complete surrender, and hearing those sweet words of surrender struggle out of Krauser Harriman's arrogant mouth. A victory that would have been that much sweeter due to the fact it would have been a woman who beat him.

"It was during his inspection of Bayload City... The leader of the rebel Crest faction, along with another pilot, managed to breach the outer wall and assassinate our people as they tried to flee in their chopper."

"Tch!" Tokishiro's plan had hit a snag, as Harriman's vote was to guarantee his win. Now, the chance of Crest's survivors chickening out was fairly high. "I understand the immensity of your company's situation, however, I do hope this tragedy hasn't affected our agreement."

"Tokishiro!" Victoria barked. The young Kisaragi's impulsive brand of determination was getting on her last nerve. She couldn't understand how a man as noble as Takeshi could have produced such a child; the complete opposite of himself in so many ways.

"We have been in talks regarding your offer since the news..." one of the Crest directors answered.

"And?" Tokishiro already knew the answer. He just needed to get the cowards to spit it out in order to completely put an end to the possibility of the strike officially being put off.

"We have come to our decision. After our company's landslide of troubles, and this latest catastrophe, we have decided that Crest cannot afford to take anymore risks in this dreadful campaign. We agree that Borbos should be wiped off the face of this planet, along with the dangers within."

"Mm." Victoria was very pleased to hear it, and quickly looked to the monitor carrying a very calm Tokishiro, who smiled in return. It didn't make for a comforting sight. "What are you smiling about, 'little boy'?" Victoria asked. "Mirage also stands in favor of the strike. That's three votes to your one." Victoria proudly rose from Mirage's table of power. "Mirage will launch in the next thirty minutes. I suggest you-"

"You're so lovely when your take that stance, Vivi." the young Kisaragi suddenly interrupted.

"Know your place, Tokishiro!" one of her people shouted.

"I'm quite aware of it." he replied with his ever-present smile. "I cast our vote against the strike. And before you continue, Mrs. Eisenhower, I think you should at least get the vote from my father's side."

"What?"

"Please." Tokishiro nodded to the quarter of Kisaragi directors, who all seemed as if they couldn't bear raise their heads to deliver their vote.

One of Takeshi's people suddenly spoke, his head still facing the table. "We... vote against the strike..." he exhaled.

"WHAT!?" Victoria roared, slamming her hands down upon the table. The explosive chorus of clamor begin to follow the unbelievable decision. "W-Why!? I demand to speak with Takeshi!" she shouted through the noise. "I don't care what the emergency! Get him-"

"Vivi, all that yelling doesn't suit you." Tokishiro suddenly called out. "Nor does it benefit your beauty."

The fears in the back of her mind, the ones she had thought too cruel even for Tokishiro, had turned out to be right on the money. "You! What did you do to him? What did you do to your father this time, you foolish boy!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. However, I do see that our vote has come to a tie. Therefore-"

"You of all people know what the result will be for insulting Mirage's honor in such a manner! I ask that you reconsider your vote..." This display of Victoria's fierceness was a rare sight, and it was all aimed directly at the young Kisaragi.

"Victoria, was it not you who didn't believe in 'swaying' votes in one's favor? Besides, when this is all over, and I prove how tameable these devices are, all that rage will become gratitude." Tokishiro lowered his head slightly. "Allow me this one chance to prove myself worthy of your grace, and not your rage, dear Vivi.

Victoria grunted at his pompous and manipulative advances. She had known Tokishiro was an arrogant youth, but he'd just proved that his rivaled even the top people in the business, and was even more refined than her own. Also, it wasn't just your standard brand of corporate haughtiness. She could tell this young man had absolutely no doubt in his ability to deliver on his word. It was almost charming to her. Almost. "You..." she nearly said in a sneer. "This will end badly if you don't reconsider, Tokishiro. For all of us."

"If I fail, which I won't, you can deal with me and my company as you see fit."

"Sir, you can't be serious..." one of his directors muttered.

"I am VERY serious."

Victoria sighed at his attempts. "Don't you realize that if this does fail, I won't need to punish you..."

"Then I'd better get back to work." Tokishiro said as he rose from his seat of power.

"Wait! Your father!"

"Vivi, I would never murder my own father. I'm sure he's just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"No! You can't do this! One single mistake, and the lives of-" Tokishiro loosened his tie after severing the connection, and headed out along with his people.

"Tokishiro..."

"Don't bother. I'm not going to give her anymore reasons to do anything drastic. I have plans for that one. Time and patience are two of a survivor's greatest allies. In the end, I'll have unified the corporations and ushered humanity back into the pre Great Destruction era. And this time, there will be no end to the times." His words inspired the once concerned directors now following him into the elevator. "Everything is going as planned. At least, as much as I'd like." He looked to the man on his right. "How long until Mr. Wards arrives?"

"Half an hour."

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Just in case he tries something, I want the automated defenses down here focused on him at all times."

"Understood."

The Raptor had just completed docking at the Nine Breaker facility, and was now being serviced along with the machines inside. Elza gestured for the three rebel AC pilots to follow her as she headed down the ramp. "You all just keep quiet and follow my lead. Once I get you to my quarters-"

"Ms. Nardo." one of the mechanics suddenly called from behind.

"Yes, Mack?"

"I was wondering. These ACs don't look like they're from here. I've never seen them anywhere, not even at the Ark." Mack was one of the best mechanics there was in the AC world, and was probably the only one among them who could have said he'd worked on every AC to enter the ranks since back when the Ark was called Global Cortex. He noticed the worry in Elza's eyes and gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. As long as they aren't gonna cause any problems for this facility, I'll be happy to work on 'em. I'll also tell the crews to keep it under wraps, okay?"

Elza offered the old gear head a big smile in return. "Thanks, Mack. I promise you they aren't the enemy. I'll make this up to you and the guys. I promise!"

"No need. This here's my reward." he replied, slinging an oil-stained towel over his shoulder as he looked to the two machines.

"Hey, pops!" Big Momma called out. "Be careful with those two. They only require a bit of structural maintenance, so don't go messing around with their systems!"

"Heh, another tough one, eh?" Mack chuckled. "I gotcha. I take it you're worried about the special modifications made to the two of them?"

"How'd you tell?" a surprised Baron quickly responded.

"Heh! I know everything I need to just by using these eyes here."

"What? Are you some kind of AC psychic? "Trance joked.

"No. He's just the best." Elza corrected.

"Yoko's the best." Big Momma countered.

"Yoko?" Mack whispered under his breath. "Yoko Tachibana?" he then asked.

"Yeah." Baron answered. "You know her?"

"No... Just heard about her before." Mack snatched the towel from his shoulder and headed off to assist his crew with moving the ACs out to a side location. "Hey, Ms. Nardo. You'd better take care of your business. Jack will be here before sunrise."

"I see. C'mon."

"Maaan!" Trance exhaled as he checked out the facility Elza lead them through. "You guys have it good."

Baron had to pause in order to access one of the terminals located about the hall. "I had no idea that the Ark had this kind of facility under its wing. Multiple training Arenas, missions. You guys even have a virtual simulator!"

"Damn... Look at all these prototypes. You lucky bastards have access to new parts in almost every category!"

"Really!?" Big Momma exclaimed. The three were now crowded around the terminal. They were like kids at toy store window, and were beginning to attract the attention of several of the elite test pilots walking about the area.

"Check out the head parts, baby." an almost giddy Big Momma said.

"No! Go back!" Trance shouted. "Look at this Prototype Core from Kisaragi. Rakan... I WANT IT!"

Baron brought up the Core's stats. "I heard rumors that this was the only part the company could salvage from their failed AC program. But alone it looks like a pretty decent part."

"Damn it, you guys..." Elza shouted (without actually shouting). "You're supposed to be inconspicuously following me to my quarters. You can go over that stuff from my computers."

"She's right." Big Momma admitted as she pulled the two away. "Agraya would have loved to see this place."

"Yeah, not to mention the boss. Can you just imagine how long he'd spend in the training grounds, alone?"

"Until Agraya was ready to kill him." Big Momma chuckled.

"Elza, this operation..."

"What about it, Baron?"

"Is it sanctioned by the Ark?"

"Of course. But, a good deal of the funding was provided by Jack-O, making him one of the owners."

"He helped pay for all this!?" Big Momma barked.

"Shhh... Yeah, he put up a lot of cash."

"Who knew that guy was so loaded." Baron whispered as Elza lead them to the elevator, which would take them to her aerial quarters.

"Nardo, you got a moment?" someone suddenly called from behind as the elevator doors parted.

"Crap... Look, here's my key card. Room number's on the door. Top floor, okay?"

"Yeah, got it." Big Momma answered as she accepted the key before the doors closed.

Elza turned to see the Raven known as Starks making his way towards her, and she put on a bold front as he did, forcing up a smile in the process. Since Zen's exit so long ago, Starks had been very persistent in his aim. Which was to win her over. "Starks... How are you?"

"Not bad. I've made it to the top ten." the sleek, fair-skinned young man proudly acknowledged. "It'll only be a matter of time before I take the title, Miss Nine Breaker." he added with a vain brush his of lengthy blonde hair.

"Ah... Heh... Looks that way, doesn't it?" she poorly joked back.

"Listen, I hear you're still a bit down. How 'bout we go to Crest City and have a good time."

"Listen, Starks... I-"

"Look, I know you're the top-ranker/admin and all, but I really like you. Please, just think about it, okay?"

"Sure..." Elza replied as the door to the elevator opened thirty seconds too late.

"See you around." he said with a wink as the doors closed before his handsome face.

Elza hung her head and sighed heavily as the elevator continued to rise. "Sheesh..." She had to admit to herself that she did find him attractive, but she looked for more than just a good-looking beau. She doubted anyone could ever reach the pedestal Zen had managed to acquire in her heart. Then again, he did have quite the number of irregular advantages. Upon entering her apartment, Elza recalled the state she had left it in.

"And I thought I was a slob!" Trance called from the kitchen he was busy pilfering.

"Sorry about the mess..." Elza said as she locked the door.

"No need." Big Momma said as she looked to the sink full of alcohol bottles. "I know the feeling firsthand." she admitted. "Almost a year sober thanks to Agraya and this knuckle head." Big Momma said as she rummaged through Baron's once detailed hair.

"Congratulations. Hope I can be so successful." Elza replied as she sat down at the terminal in the living room. "Trance, I'm gonna bring up the on-line shop. Just put in your order."

"Right. How long does it take the monkeys here to fill an order?"

Elza didn't like Trance's personality, but figured if Genobee trusted him so much, she could deal with his seemingly endless string of casual insults. "It takes the mechanics no more than an hour to put a new AC together and tune it to spec."

Trance let out a whistle at their expedience. "I'll be back in action in no time. I prefer Yoko's expertise, but this'll do for now." Trance's eyes suddenly widened during his search. "Hey, I see you have special access to use an OP-I unit. Mind if I use it?"

"It's the only one I have left, and I'm saving it for Zen's machine."

"C'mon, the guy's a engineering fossil with a super computer in his head! I'm sure he can whip up his own in no time."

"Relax, chrome dome." Big Momma teased. "Who knows if he'll even have time for something like that. Besides, you can boost the majority of abilities for your AC type with just the standard optional parts.

"Fine! Screw it. It would just be a minor luxury without one of Yoko's ACs..." he muttered as he punched in his request. "Once this is over, we're gonna have a duel." Trance then said to Elza.

"Wha?"

"I know it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten how you ripped up my old Delirium during that battle back then."

"Heh, yeah." Baron followed. "I gotta admit, you guys were good. Don't you agree, babe?"

All Big Momma remembered about that battle was that she had to retreat. "Don't remind me... Trance, hurry it up so we can all go over the ancient weapon files."

"What the hell!?" Trance suddenly barked.

"What is it?"

"Some jackass is using my name! I'm Trance! Who does this guy think he is!?"

Big Momma sighed at the fact Trance had already took a break from placing his order and was now casually browsing the facility's Ranker list. "Trance, you aren't a registered AC pilot. Your name isn't in the Raven registry. None of ours are. He had no idea..."

Baron leaned over and scrolled to the top, and was surprised to see Elza's machine holding the #1 spot. "Looks like you're the top dog here. I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Why's that? Because I'm not all dark and mysterious like Top-Rankers usually tend to be? Or, is it because I'm a woman?"

Baron knew to choose his words wisely, since both ladies were giving him daggers. "The first one. Definitely the first one."

"Good answer." Big Momma replied.

"Say, Elza... Have you head anything about Long?"

"Who?"

"Sorry. I mean, Evangel. I know he was booted from the Ark for dealing with Yoko, but I was wondering."

"Oh. It's hard to really say, but there was a fairly recent report of a battle between Mirage and surviving Navis forces. One of the AC's in the confrontation shared a pretty good resemblance to Oracle."

"I see..."

"What was it between you two, Baron?"

"Petty... It was just a corporate rivalry that got WAY our of hand. We used to be good friends. He and I were always trying to top each other back when we were Mirage execs."

"Evangel was an executive for Mirage?"

"That's right. And he was always besting me. No matter what the field... Presentations, simple ideas, projects, wom-" Baron froze at that, as he noticed the arch in Big Momma's brow. "Women's rights within the company..." He saw that Big Momma wasn't buying the poor save.

"Ha! That was pathetic, Baron!" Trance laughed as he completed his order in Elza's account.

"Anyway... After he left to become a Raven, I just had to follow... I had to beat him, just once. During our first encounter, I had signed on for a mission with him, but midway in I challenged him. I lost yet again, and became caught up in my ever-growing jealousy. By the time I knew it, I had found myself working with Crest thanks to Gabs' invite. I had become a pretty decent pilot, and with Yoko's expertise..." Baron didn't see the need to continue. There were far more important matters at hand. "You know... It's not even important. Not at all. Trance, let Elza upload the files. We've got a lot to take in."

"Right. After I upload the necessary files you can all have at it. I've gone over all the lost technology weapons."

"You going somewhere?" Big Momma asked.

"Yeah. I have to get to my office. If I don't at least look like I'm putting in some work, people will be here to check up on me. The more time I spend working, the safer you guys are in here."

Within the bowels of the Ecoactivity Center, Takeshi appeared to have given up on his attempts. His face was littered with sweat; he was visibly exhausted from so many failures. "She's far worse off than I thought." he exhaled, wiping his forehead clean with a handkerchief.

"I have a question." one of Takeshi's people asked. "If she possesses such a high degree of networking power, what's stopping her from hacking these doors?"

"Those doors are controlled by a stand-alone system. It's completely inaccessible from any form of wireless control." Tokishiro answered as he made his way to the scene, where Takeshi and his associates had no idea they were just used in the ultimate blackmail. "Father, perhaps you should take a break. You've been on your feet for hours."

"I've been off them for far long enough." the elder Kisaragi countered.

"Very well, father."

"Where were you just know? What are you up to?"

"Father, must I always be under the microscope?" Tokishiro saw his father's answer in his face. "Zenobis is already here. We can finally help her."

Takeshi was rejuvenated by the news. "Really! That's good to know. Listen, my son... I know what you're trying to do for humanity, but what I don't appreciate, is how you've exploited these poor people. They've known nothing but suffering since that dreadful ordeal. The least you can do is respect their wishes and listen to their warnings, their advice."

"I understand. However, I wouldn't call what Zenobis had being doing, 'suffering'. It's been more a mass manipulation of our species as a whole. And I take it the advice from these two would be somewhat one-sided; driven solely by the fear of it all. If I mold the future... it will never become lost to such a nightmare. I won't allow it."

Takeshi sighed at the response. It was clear that Tokishiro had his mind set on achieving his goals. "Toki-"

"Takeshi!" Zen called from down the hall as he joined the cluster of corporate heads, armed guards, and researchers.

"Zenobis, I'm glad to see you alive. We had been told the worst." the elder Kisaragi said as he shook the Ancient's hand.

Zen looked to Tokishiro, who was busy studying the interaction between the two, his chin braced in hand. "Is she in there!?" Zen then demanded from the young CEO.

"Not even a 'hello'?" Tokishiro asked in a friendly manner. "I would-"

"Move!" Zen snapped as he pushed Tokishiro aside and looked to the monitors on the terminal. He was shocked, excited, and even horrified by the displays. So many emotions had stepped on the stage at once. After generations of searching, here she was, and sitting right before him. Not a single enhancement within his being could have make what he was going through any easier.

He didn't want it even if it could. These emotions were welcomed. Every single one of them, as they were for Andra. A living, breathing Andra; his strength, reason, and goddess. "She's killed someone..." Zen whispered as he looked at the body parts littering the area around her.

"Four, actually." Tokishiro corrected.

"Zenobis." Takeshi called. "She's... in a bad place..."

"I'm sure..." Zen exhaled in an air of sorrow. He then took another breath; this one full of sheer determination. "Open the door." he then said to Tokishiro."

"She's completely unstable." Tokishiro replied as his brow raised at the insane order. "You're sure you don't want to speak with her first? The intercom is right next to you."

"Just open the door..."

"Zenobis... I do recall you saying that Andra's level of enhancements far exceed even your own. If she were to turn violent..."

"My son is right, Zenobis. Please, at least speak with her first."

"All I need to do is LINK with her. Now, for the last time..."

The Kisaragi's looked to each other for a moment. The researchers then did the same amongst themselves. After a sigh, Takeshi nodded to his son, and Tokishiro went to the terminal and unlocked the doors. As the heavy doors began to open, Tokishiro quickly backed away and came to a stop near his father. And his security... "This is foolish..." he then whispered.

After climbing over the downed status pod, Zen took very gentle steps towards the pale and blood-stained figure sitting in the middle of the carnage. It was Andra, but at the same time, it wasn't. Regardless of anything, he wouldn't allow his first words after so long to be over an intercom. Not when she was right there. The stench of blood and death hit his senses like a truck, but it was easily to block out, as his focus was only on her.

Zen's enhanced senses were going haywire, and his heart raced even faster than it normally did as he finally managed to squeeze out her name. "Andra..." he called in a gentle, heartfelt whisper. The moment was just as tense outside the room. Beads of sweat ran down Takeshi's face once again, and Tokishiro had just swallowed the third lump of tension in his throat. The researchers were eagerly ready to take notes as they all held their fiber optic sheets of data at the ready.

Andra's long and partially matted hair swung about as she turned her head to see her ancient comrade. "Andra..." Zen called out once more as he came to a stop only a few feet from her. He wanted to just grab her. Hold her. But even this close, he knew her mind was probably in a state of disarray. Zen reached out to Andra then recalled his trembling hand, bitting his finger in an uncommon moment of insecurity.

Suddenly, Andra got up off her heels and stood to her feet, facing her old age friend and lover. As she stared at him through the sheet of hair before her intense eyes, Andra's rate of breathing began to increase. The researchers of the past had tried their best to trick her before. Sometimes they succeeded, and managed to steal truths away from. She so desperately wanted it to be him. However, it was that desperation that allowed them to take advantage of her.

The confusion and desperation clashed within her, and the hurricane of emotions couldn't be controlled by her just as disoriented nanos, which needed to be recalibrated in order to function at 100. "Fake?" Andra suddenly asked as she stared into Zen's innocent eyes, which were slowly beginning to fill with tears. "Real?"

"Andra, I'm really here." Zen said softly. The Ancient then hung his head and whispered, "I have no excuse for taking so long... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" Andra asked, her eyes struggling for focus. "Words are real... Truth is real..."

"Andra..." Zen could barely take it anymore; seeing Andra in this state, her mind and spirit broken in such a manner.

"Can't let them!" Andra suddenly shouted as she took a step back. "You're not really here... You're not real!" The Ancient dug her nails into her head once again, but this time she began ripping out patches of her long blue hair, throwing them to the floor in her burst of panic as she continued repeating her last two sentences over and over while everyone looked on in horror.

After an emotional grunt, Zen finally managed to snap out of it. "Andra!!" he cried as he ran to the ancient warrior and restrained her. She was surprised he was able to subdue her with his strength as he quickly held her tightly in his arms and began to pour out over a century's worth of sealed emotions. "Andra... I'm so sorry... So sorry..." After experiencing lifetimes of loss and pain, Zen had thought he long lost the ability to shed tears in such a manner. He was wrong. "Andra, I can prove I'm real. Just LINK with me and allow your-"

"Warm..." Andra whispered as she slowly began to hug him back. "Mmmm... You... warm... Real?"

"Yes, Andra. I'm real." Zen growled through his tears and clenched teeth.

Andra smiled, and as she held him, looked over his shoulder towards the exit. It was there she noticed all the strange, yet familiar, eyes watching her, better, studying her. It brought back the memories of those same eager faces that put her though so much pain and suffering. Then, she noticed Tokishiro, and the slightly devious smile that tried its best to remain hidden upon his face. Andra knew that smile. She dreaded it.

"No!" the Ancient yelp, pushing Zen off of her. The intensity that had finally begun to leave her eyes had quickly returned as she went berserk, swiftly snatching Zen up by his throat with a single hand. "FAKE!!!" she roared, and threw him to the left. Zen's body flew across the lab and slammed hard against the metal wall before crashing to the floor. Panting intensely, she then set her sights on the spectators and prepared to rage their way.

"Quickly! The doors!" Tokishiro yelled to one of his guards.

"But Zenobis!" Takeshi shouted.

"No time! Close them!" The guard quickly followed Tokishiro's orders and activated the doors. As they began to shut, Andra used her inhuman strength and grabbed the closing doors, slowly prying them back open with her bare hands. The researchers began to run for their lives along with the directors of both Kisaragi factions. Takeshi resisted his peoples tugging as Tokishiro slowly began to back away. Several of his guards came to his defense, aiming their automatic weapons at the steadily opening door, directly at Andra's head. "No! Don't shoot her!" he ordered.

"Andra, please stop!" Zen suddenly cried out as he grabbed her wrists from behind, pulling her away from the door and allowing it to slam shut. "Andra, please! It's me!" His augmented strength was nothing compared to hers, especially in her berserker state. Andra easily broke Zen's grip and punched him across the room, sending his body crashing into yet another wall. This time she followed up her attack, darting across the room in an instant and pounding Zen with a series of super human blows as he tried to rise. The sound of his body breaking could be heard as each of her fists took turns scoring into his chest and gut.

With the mad Ancient locked away once more the spectators returned, and they were horror-struck at the sight displayed on the monitors. Each blow drilled Zen's broken body to the metal wall, which was beginning to look as if it were slowly preparing to swallow him. Takeshi ran to the intercom and frantically activated it. "Andra!" he screamed. "Andra, you must stop! This isn't a trick! That is really Zenobis Wards! Andra, you're going to kill him!"

"Raaaa!!" The primal Ancient pulled Zen out of the mild crater she'd hammered him into, slammed him to the floor and pounced on top of him, wrapping her furious hands around his throat. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!!! IT'S ANOTHER TRICK!!! ANOTHER!!!" Andra roared as she began choking the life out of the crushed Zen, who was dazed, confused, and fading fast. Andra could see and feel death creeping upon her prey, and served up an offering in the form of a psychotic grimace. "That's it... DIE!!! FAKE!!! DISAPPEAR!!!"

"I can't allow this to happen!" Takeshi announced as he entered the commands to open the doors.

"Father!!"

"Mr. Kisaragi!"

"Let go of me!" Takeshi demanded as his son and several others held him back, and one of the researchers quickly closed the doors before they even got to the halfway point.

"A-An...dra..." Zen gasped as he feebly tried to remove her hands. Then, for an instant, he let go of the will to restrain her. Seeing Andra as she was, Zen realized how completely he'd failed her. He felt it was his fault she turned out this way, and suffered so much for so long. Death by her hands. Maybe this was how is should end: Poetically. Before it, Zen would tell her what he wanted to for so long. "I... missed you... my... love..."

Andra's rage began to spike as those words managed to break free, and she again felt Zen's resistance end. She suddenly snatched her hands off his neck and clasped them together in the air as she prepared to splatter his head across the floor. In her rabid panting, Andra noticed the warm smile Zen struggled to offer her before his end. That smile, those words, they were indeed belonging to the Zenobis that Andra recalled, and she dug her nails into her head yet again, confused in her rage. "Truth... But... No...? Love... Zenobis..." Andra suddenly looked and sounded as if she were coming to her senses as she stared into his tear-flooding eyes. "Z-Ze... Z... Zen... no... bisss..." Andra whispered as she released her own head. "Zenobis!?"

"..." His throat partially crushed, Zenobis couldn't speak for the moment, but he did his best and continued to offer Andra a smile as he struggled to place a hand upon her cheek. "LI... K..." he managed to utter through his already healing cords.

"Proof in LINK?" Andra tried to shake some sense back into her head; and back into the defensive nanos that were fueling her rage. "You... want to prove... you're real?" she asked, which Zen nodded to as best he could in response. "LINK." Andra took Zen's left hand and placed his index and middle fingers upon a spot just below her right ear. She then mirrored the action with her left hand, pressing her fingers against the same spot on Zen. "LINK... Achieved?" a seemingly bewildered Andra whispered as her eyes shut and began to flutter behind their lids. "Synchronizing... XA-26483... Zenobis Wards..." Andra's rage began to fade as her nanomachines communicated with Zen's, syncing and recalibrating their lost systems with up-to-date records.

"This is fascinating..." Tokishiro said as he and the group watched from outside. "They're sharing information via their nanomachines. So, this is how he planned to bring her back. Once her devices realize that Zen is a genuine Ancient, they'll relinquish their mad hold on her mind and body."

"I can only hope so." Takeshi replied. his eyes not lost on his son's ambition.

Andra found something in the middle of her 'reboot'. Something that helped expedite her mind's recovery. "This is... XA-26905... Andra Lo..." She had discovered a digitized part of her very soul. It was a part she had personally copied and sent Zen's way so long ago. No fake or copy could have held this within.

There was no doubt anymore. This wasn't a new age of sophisticated tricks and manipulations. This was Zenobis; this was the Zenobis that she had dreamt of for ages lost. The one that gave her the strength to bear so many of the hellish experiments she had been put through. After taking in the immense blow of truth, Andra severed her LINK and jumped off her lost love.

In her state of panic, she scurried on her hands and knees to the nearest corner of the room, curling herself into a fetal position and clamping her ears shut. Though she broke the LINK too soon, she had managed to recover enough of her senses to regain complete control over her conscious. "No... No... Oh no..." she whispered softly.

"Ann..." Zen used his returning strength to throw himself on his stomach and began crawling toward her.

Trembling and frightened, Andra looked to Zen as he dragged himself in her direction. "NO!!" she screamed. "STAY BACK!!"

"Andra?" a broken and confused Zen called as he brought his slither to a halt.

Unable to bear the presence of the one before her, Andra placed her hands over her face in a display of pure shame. "Don't, Zenobis... Not like this... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THIS!!" she cried through her paled hands.

**Act 2:**

Zen grunted from the sorrow, also from the feeling of his ribs being reconstructed and forced back in place along with several other damaged areas about his frame. He suddenly began coughing up a few pints of blackened fluid the nanomachines throughout his system had labeled useless and unsalvageable. Zen spat out the gross byproduct and wiped his mouth dry as he struggled to his feet. "But... Andra-"

"NOOOO!!!" she screamed to the top of her lungs, effectively defeating Zen's attempt to console her. "I'm begging you, Zenobis! Please leave! Someone, please get him away! Get him away from me!" She no longer called out in the voice of a lost soul. Andra, while still hysterical, was completely aware of herself and her demands. "I won't try to escape... Please just open the doors and let Zenobis out. I'm begging you..." she pleaded, all while sobbing behind her hands.

"A-Andra..." Zen said softy as he slowly began to stagger back. He recalled her once proud and charismatic personality. Andra was never one to show weakness or run away, no matter what the odds. She had never backed down or submitted, not even to her superiors in the Martian military. It was part of what defined her, gave her individuality, and made her a hero to her people. Losing that, she felt a very real part of her soul had withered and died. Andra clearly couldn't bear a person she felt so strongly for see that her most characterizing and alluring qualities had been so shamefully striped away.

Andra continued to tremble as she slowly lowered her hands and looked Zen's way. Shame, sorrow, and a storm of other feelings ripped about her as she pressed herself to speak. "Zenobis, I'm sorry." she almost whimpered.

Zen was heartbroken, but he would obey her wishes for now. "I understand... Andra..." he replied in a similar air. "Let me out..."

"Zenobis, are you sure?" Tokishiro asked over the intercom.

"She won't attack you."

After a few moments of thought, Tokishiro decided to open the doors for the Ancient. Deep down, he couldn't help look at the reality of the situation. He could have kept them both locked up. Two of the only known surviving Ancients, his to pick apart at his own discretion. If not for Zen's 'compliance' in the past, he probably would have followed through, but he felt he could handle Zen without taking such drastic means at this point. "Are you alright, Zenobis?" Tokishiro asked as he and his father supported the staggering Ancient.

"Zenobis, I think it best we let her be for a while." Takeshi said as he brought him to rest upon a wall as Tokishiro shut the doors. "You need to let her mind and body process. Yours as well..."

Zen cringed as he felt his throat clearing, gripping his neck as it did. He looked to his right and noticed the mob of spectators watching his every action. Especially the researchers, whose fingers were busy on their data sheets as they eagerly devoured his information. Even that which was most sacred to him. He bared fangs at the hunger and eagerness in their beady eyes. "Get them the hell away from her..." he demanded.

"Zenobis, these people are here to help. I've gathered-"

"I am all the help that Andra needs!" he growled at Tokishiro, moving the Kisaragi away and turning to the cluster of bodies. "Get away, you maggots!" Zen shouted. Instead of responding to Zen, their eyes looked to Tokishiro for orders. Zen's anger shot up a level and he slammed his fist against the wall, which caused a massive depression in the metal. "GO!!!" he roared. His inhuman display of power was more than enough to get the mass of bodies to withdraw in a hurry, leaving only the Kisaragi's and a few armed troops, who Tokishiro soon waved off.

"Zen, you've got to calm down." Takeshi advised. He then took a step back as the Ancient began coughing up more 'blood'. "You and Andra are also going to need something to eat." It was clear this wasn't the first time Takeshi had dealt with an injured Zenobis, and Tokishiro took noticed of the fact.

"I know that..." Zen's entire body tingled as the nanomachines were already hard at work, pinching off nerves to spare him pain that would have surely thrown him into shock. They continued guiding his genetically enhanced regeneration, helping repair the damaged Andra had caused. Even so, Zen fell to his knees from a pain not even these tiny miracles could remedy. "She's lost... Andra..." he said in his moment of defeat.

Takeshi went down to a knee and place a hand on Zen's shoulder. "Can't you try and LINK with her again? Manually suppress her traumas?"

"Yes, but not as she is... Andra's nanomachines are special military class. They have access to programs and functions I don't. Being the lesser grade, my own nanomachines can't access hers and make orders. All I can do is allow them to refresh themselves and get up to date with my own."

"Along with taking in your experiences and memories?" Tokishiro asked.

"The LINK was severed before we got to a point where we could share that kind of information. However, she did manage to take in some of the data she had passed to me so long ago." Zen forced himself up with Takeshi's aid. "After that short sync, her nanos have probably refreshed and gone into self replication mode."

"Zenobis, what would happen if you tried a wireless LINK with her?" Takeshi asked. "Is that possible?"

"With close enough distance, or with the aid of a satellite, yes. However, after her experiences..." Zen hung his head at the thought of her suffering. "Even though she's regaining control, her nanomachines won't accept anything without her consent. They can be just as hostile on the network. If I try and force a wireless LINK with her, they'll fry my entire N.C.C. And there's no coming back from that, old friend..."

"So, now what?" Tokishiro asked.

"Like your father said... she needs time... Preferably in a natural, open environment." Zen made his way over to the terminal and accessed the intercom. "Andra... I know you don't wish to be seen like this, but you have to know that it's not your fault this happened to you. I haven't lost faith in you or your strength. You're still the same Andra I held so much respect for and fell in love with so long ago. These feelings have never wavered, not ever. And while I've lost my way from time to time, I've always regained my footing thanks to you. Also, I won't break the promised we made."

Andra listened to his words through her suffering, and after a moment of hesitation, she sat up, somewhat. "Zenobis, don't..."

"I know you need your time. All I ask is that you let Takeshi help you. Can you do that for me? Please, Andra?" Zen watched as Andra laid back down and held herself. She then nodded slightly to Zen's request. "Thank you, my love." Her eyes reacted to that again, but she still couldn't deal at the moment. Zen was saddened not to get a response from her, as she just seemed to go to sleep in her sorrow. Zen quickly disconnected and turned to Tokishiro, giving him a glare. "Back to business... The nuclear strike on Borbos..."

The young Kisaragi couldn't look into Zen's eyes as he searched for a way to explain. "Well... The thing is..."

"You..." Zen grabbed Tokishiro by his collar. "What did you do this time!?"

"My team... I bought them time in order to try and gain control of the mine."

"You fool!" Zen raised a fist in preparation to strike out his anger.

"Zenobis!" Takeshi called in an attempt to save his son's life. "I know he can be rash."

"Rash, Takeshi!? After all he's done did you really think I was going to let him live!? I'm sorry, Takeshi, but this is the Rapture, and your son is the beast who will once again lead humanity to Armageddon. I can't allow that gospel to be heard. Not again!" Suddenly, a series of gun turrets began to reveal themselves from the ceilings of the hall, focusing their shimmering barrels at the Ancient holding their 'master' hostage.

"They're purely energy based." Tokishiro calmly stated from Zen's grip. "Very high-power. Even you wouldn't recover from a direct hit." Tokishiro suddenly raised a hand. "Stand down!" he called out, and the turrets which could have saved his life, raised back to the ceiling and hid away. Zenobis was almost shocked by the gesture, and he let Tokishiro go.

"Why?" the Ancient asked. "What's your game, Tokishiro!?"

The young Kisaragi brushed himself off as he began to walk off, and gestured for them to follow. "Zenobis, I know you think I'm like the power mad fools you've dealt with in the past. And, father, I know you believe that I'm simply acting out. The truth is, all I want is to bring a real structure back into our world." Tokishiro then lead them into his office on that floor. "In order to do this, we can't bury the past. Zenobis, even you know that's not a complete possibility, as I've told you before. The nuclear strike isn't the way. Control is."

"What are you talking about!?" Zen barked. "I've already told you that-"

"Look at this." Tokishiro activated the monitors on the wall of his secondary office, which displayed a satellite image of Borbos Mine. "This monitor." he said, pointing to the feed whose focus was solely on reading energy sources. Red blips could be seen beneath the earth within the mine. The unmanned suicide weapons were swimming about the place as if they were on patrol. Tokishiro then zoomed in on an area at the very rear of the mine which revealed a terrible fact: There was a shaft that wasn't accounted for, and it was open. "I just uncovered this only a short time ago."

Zen was both terrified and confused as he watched the blips of death continue to float by the shaft that led to freedom. "They can break free at any time..." Zen growled.

"Why aren't they exiting, Zenobis?" Takeshi asked, just as worried.

"It's probably because there's no immediate danger." Zen had a thought; is was one that made his head whip in the young Kisaragi's direction. "Tokishiro!" Zen shouted. "Is this where your people entered!?"

"Calm down. I said I just recently discovered this on my own. Besides, do you honestly believe a team of tiny people would need to open the gate that wide? My men entered from an entirely different area. In any case, this shaft was previously overlook by all of us." Tokishiro brought up a partially completed diagram of what the mine really held. "And here's why."

The make of the object was mostly based on Tokishiro's calculations, but they were close enough. The shaft wasn't actually a shaft at all. Nor was it part of anything Navis had constructed. It was a launching bay, one connected to a far larger entity. "It's a ship?" Takeshi said in his amazement.

Zen's teeth clenched at the image. Tokishiro's dot-connecting wasn't exact, but is sure as hell brought back vivid images of the real deal. "Federation of Earth: GAA704. It's a Gehenna class destroyer. Earth had Internecine facilities built at several locations on the planet, too. It was said they were to be used as doomsday devices if Mars had won the war. However, many of their AI-controlled destroyers had them built within their cores as well. Like this monstrosity..."

Tokishiro nodded. "Mm, this was one of the warships from Earth's AI-controlled invasion fleet. It was on its way to take part in the war between Earth and Mars." Tokishiro stated. "Clearly, this one fell victim to the Great Destruction before making the journey."

"Clearly..."

"No nukes will make it. Like you said, Zenobis... they'll pick the missiles off and destroy them long before getting to a decent range. Then, you can be sure the Beelzebubs will go on a rampage in order to find their attacker. Also, there's no telling what else will be unearthed by such a blast so far off its mark." Tokishiro leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "Even if I shared this latest information with the other corporations, it would only cause them to act in an even more reckless manner. Crest and Mirage will surely launch without our vote, despite the pointlessness of it.

"I agree..." Takeshi sighed. "If I hadn't seen this..."

"I'm glad to hear that, father. I'm sure you then understand why I forced your people to vote in favor of not launching during the second meeting, and that you and your directors are unofficially hostages under my guns."

Zen and Takeshi were stunned by Tokishiro's casual revelation. Takeshi stormed over to his son, looking like a wild boar as he did. "What did you say!?"

"You honestly expect me to say it again? Father, you know this was a far better move. They can't learn of how desperate the situation is. If they do, the situation will only become that much-"

"We get it." Zen interrupted. "You really do enjoy skating on thin ice, don't you?" Zen asked as the fist at his side tightened.

"Like you, I guess I do."

"Hmph... You said your people managed to get inside. Tell them not to tamper with anything until I get there."

Tokishiro suddenly received a call from his desk monitor. "Speak of the devil. Excuse me, gentlemen."

"This situation has never gotten so far out of hand, at least, not in my lifetime..." Takeshi sighed.

"We weren't on the surface back then." Zen replied. "Now that we are, it was only a matter of time..."

"You regret leading us to the surface?"

"No... It would have been a death sentence for millions to leave you under the Controller's devices. Still..."

"My team seems to have managed to find the Internecine's control devices!" Tokishiro exclaimed.

"How can they be so sure?" Zen asked as he and Takeshi came around the desk and looked to the monitor. The image was poor, but they could make out the figures of about eight people running about the background with lighting devices as one man stood before the screen.

"Mr. Kisaragi, this is definitely some form of control room. All of the access points and monitors here are clearly designed for human hands. This place, sir... It's huge... Almost feels like we're back in Layered. We also noted a series of massive control devices. At least, that is what they appear to be."

"Good work. Have you tried to access any of the systems yet?"

"Yes, sir. Still no response."

"Stop!" Zen barked. "Don't try to access anything. Those consoles were designed to interface with those who possessed certain cybernetic implants. If you aren't registered the place will go on alert!"

"Who are you?"

"Listen to what Mr. Wards is saying, Stevens. The man is an expert on lost technologies. His knowledge surpasses even your own."

"Understood, sir... Mr. Wards, we-"

"Hey! I've got something!" one of the researchers in the background yelled. The lights that were once so dim now came to life, and those who believed this was a good thing began to celebrate. That was, until...

"SCANNING..." a computerized voice suddenly declared in a feminine tone. A voice that became cruel upon its conclusion. "UNABLE TO ESTABLISH CONNECTION!" The fluorescent lights that had just brought them the joy of success, now faded and returned in a ominous crimson. "RECOGNITION HAS FAILED! INTRUDERS DETECTED!"

"Christ..." Takeshi whispered.

"No!" Zen shouted.

"Stevens! Tell your men to-"

"What the hell is that thing!?" one of the men in the back screamed as the sounds of metal clanging upon the floors echoed in the background. "AHHH-" Static filled the screens, and nothing but the sounds of screams and carnage followed.

That was it. It was time to make the move. Zen placed his hands upon his friend's shoulders. "Takeshi, once again I'm trusting you with the most precious thing in my life. Please take care of her, no matter what happens in the end."

"So, you're going?"

"We both know that I must. If this Internecine comes full circle, we're gonna have another Great Destruction level crisis on our hands."

"You have my word. Not only as the head of Kisaragi, but as your friend." Takeshi nodded to his longtime supporter. "Zenobis, you have a bad habit of disappearing after events like this. But, this time you have a reason to return. Come back to her... 'old man'..." he joked as best he could.

"Heh... I will. This time, I definitely will."

"Wait, Zenobis!" Tokishiro called out. "What are you going to do?"

"What I must."

"You're going to destroy the control devices..." Tokishiro sighed and sat up from his desk. "Very well... You won't be able to do this without my help. If you are successful, then the machines will go off-line, correct?"

"Hmph... If I can, I'm going to destroy the entire ship. You already know this."

Tokishiro sighed again. He wanted to salvage something. However, Tokishiro always looked at the bigger picture. And this one had been visited quite often. It had gotten to a point where he was already willing to forfeit the Internecine to Zen's justice. It would be a great step towards earning his trust. And when compared to having two Ancients in his league, the Internecine was a worthy sacrifice. "You're machine is two levels up." Tokishiro suddenly said with a light smirk.

"What?"

"You've been using Kisaragi's services for a long time since 'leaving' the Ark. I had the engineers do what they could from memory. Of course, it'll take your expertise to make it truly shine."

"You..."

"You didn't think I hadn't considered this? Zenobis, when will you realize that I'm not your enemy. Though different in approach, we ultimately share the same goals. How exactly are you going to go about this? Ravens?"

Zen didn't need to confirm it. It was the only option left. The few and most elite warriors of the time. Zen stopped at the door and looked to Tokishiro. "Andra deserves to be free, and treated with respect. Please prove to me that you are the man you claim to be, Tokishiro."

Tokishiro had never seen Zen offer him such earnest eyes. The CEO respectfully tilted his head to the Raven in response. "As I said... We both have 'unique' approaches of handling situations. However, this is one we'll tackle together. Andra will never experience the suffering of the old age. You have my word. Not as a corporate figure, but as a man. One who will prove his vision to both of you, in time. Tokishiro then looked to his father. "All of you." he corrected.

"We'll see." Zen replied before heading off. He made his way down the hall back towards Andra and opened the door. Zen made sure not to enter the room, or look directly at her. "Andra, I have to take care of something. I know you aren't ready, but-"

"I'm so sorry..." Andra whispered softly. "I hurt you." She finally seemed to be calming down and getting a handle on the immediate situation. Her voice, while pained, was sane and gentle.

"It's not your fault. I'm okay."

"You're going to fight them, aren't you?" she suddenly asked from her position on the floor. "I felt it for a moment when we LINKed... You're going to fight them. The ones still around..."

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll handle it. I've been doing this for a long time now. Searching for you the whole while as well..."

"I know that too... Be that as it may, I can't do anything for you. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Just know that I'll-"

"I want to finish the LINK... But, I'm scared..."

"Andra."

"I'm scared of what you'll learn. What you'll see. The pathetic and cowardly person I've become..."

"Andra, don't ever think that! No one could have endured what you've been through. No one! I don't ever want to hear you speak such nonsense again!"

"Z-Zenobis?" Andra raised her head and moved the hair from over her eyes. She appeared astonished to hear Zen speak in such powerful and authoritative manner. The Zen she remembered was always a sweet, warm, and fairly quite person. It was clear he'd become a much stronger individual, and that he too had gone through his own deal of suffering.

"You've given me nothing but strength. You still are. And I'm going to prove that to you." Zen took off his shirt and set it down at the entrance. "I'm leaving the door open. Put this on. It's a mess, but it'll do until they give you some clothes. Go and see Takeshi, Andra. That is one Earthling you can trust." Zen so wished things weren't so distant, but he understood her stance, and he continued to respected it. He then nodded to her and turned away from her sky-blue eyes, which held a sea of sorrow within.

That she gave him strength. Those words needed to be heard. "Zenobis..." Andra called before he took off. "Please come back when it's over."

"Andra, again, I won't break our promise. I know that you won't either." Zen said before running off. Even though he was finally speaking with Andra, it was still unbearable. The way it was. Again, he was willing to sacrifice himself for a people he once called his enemies, even with Andra alive and needing his help. Zen wondered if he was mad, and even he couldn't help but allow the selfish option to enter his mind for a second: Leave humanity to their fate, take Andra, and return to the place he'd made his home.

Such a thought was proof he was still just human. It was even more proof of the man he was that he could never do such a thing, as he cursed himself for the thought. _Focus on the mission. Remember what and who you're fighting for. _This is what he thought as he entered the elevator and pressed for the level Kisaragi had left his 'gift'. When the doors opened, he was greeted by the same men who had brought to the facility.

"Your AC is prepped and ready for your inspections, sir." The Kisaragi officer then handed Zen a hefty back pack. "A flight suit, food, supplies, and your Kisaragi account, sir."

Zen almost scoffed upon accepting the pack. "Of course." _Tokishiro, you bastard. You've planned for every outcome just as I did, didn't you? _Zen was lead into an garage/lab/hanger, which housed several prototype units. Most of them were Phantoms that Tokishiro clearly wasn't ready to give up on, for they would be needed if things went downhill. As he continued, a colorless unit caught Zen's eye. It was a poor replica of a Red Moth. Zen sighed at the sight of the attempt as engineers proceeded to scurry about the huge area. It would never get off the ground...

"Here we are, sir." the Kisaragi officer said as he pointed to the colorless clone of Replica. "As you can see, we didn't bother adding the color just yet. It was hard to get the kind of performance you managed, but I can assure you that this AC was born of Kisaragi's unique quality of engineering."

"Hm..." It wasn't modeled after his last version of Sin Replica, so it didn't have the Geryon2s. It mattered not, as there was no way they could they have managed to get them to perform to the degree he had. Instead, the mech had the duel Kinnara launchers. It would do. Ancient weapons wouldn't be used to the primitive attacks right away. Funny, how the micro missile technology was considered the newest advancement in warfare to these people. "I'm going to need a transport to a certain area. Is that okay?"

"Anywhere you wish to go, sir."

Still in his office, Tokishiro and his father continued monitoring the situation at the mine. Takeshi was somewhat disgusted with himself for going along with his son's hostage routine, and it pained him even more when he told his people, who had been brought into the office only a moment ago with Tokishiro's half of the board. They couldn't believe it, but had no choice but go along. The room was filled with a thick fog of gloom and restlessness. Tokishiro looked to his desk monitor as a prepped Zen appeared on screen. "Ready to move out I see."

"Yes. What's the situation right now?"

"We both know my team is dead. As for the devices, they haven't made a move yet."

"Okay. Not to sound cruel, but we're lucking out so far. Looks like I'll be able to make a stop for support."

"I knew you were about to go alone... Brave fool... I'll keep you informed of the situation. Hurry and do what you must."

"Yeah..."

The door to Tokishiro's office suddenly slid open, presenting a shock that sent the board members in a panic as they ran and began cowering behind their respective Kisaragis. In nothing but a tattered T-shirt, Andra looked lost and emotionally drained as she now stood at the door, seeking Takeshi's assistance.

"A-A-Andra..." Tokishiro stuttered as he desperately tried to keep his fear at bay. "Zenobis let you out?"

Andra looked to Kisaragi with her enchanting blue eyes and said nothing. She then gave her attention to Takeshi, who appeared the least frightened in her presence. "Help me. Please."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Lo.!" Takeshi replied as he shook free of his associates' grips and bravely made his way over. Without thinking, the elder Kisaragi had prepared to set a hand upon her shoulder, but the ice in her eyes brought that gesture to a stop when they cast their gaze upon his friendly palm. "Sorry..." Takeshi said softly as he retracted the hand. "Tokishiro?" His son was too lost in the moment to respond to the first call. "Tokishiro!"

"Yes! I'll have someone show you were to get her cleaned up. Tokishiro had never felt such a chill. Not even an irate Zenobis made him feel so uneasy as Andra's gaze visited him again. In her presence he felt weak, small. As if all his savvy, all his intellect, was nothing but mere muck beneath her boot of herculean noesis. As Takeshi lead her away, the entire room filled with the air of a mass exhale. "Zenobis... Just in case, eh?" Tokishiro whispered to himself with a smirk.

Elza was hard at work before a series of active desk monitors. It almost felt silly to be doing such a thing at this point. Going over reports, prototype approvals, potential recruits, etc. But it did pass the time, and put her restlessness at bay for the moment. Her office was fairly large, and the powerful setting always made her uncomfortable.

It was one of the reasons she preferred working from her quarters. Though it was large, too, it was at least simple. The door to her office casually slid open and introduced Kass, who quietly entered and took a seat at the station designed just for her assistance. "You broke contact and disappeared after your mission in Aurus Canyon." Kass said as she began typing up her reports. "Then, you authorized for the Raptor to retrieve you and two unregistered machines. What exactly are you doing?"

Elza had almost forgotten how good Kass was at her job. "Huh? Oh... I was..."

"I take it you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Kass stop working for the moment and spun her chair around to face Elza. She normally didn't hesitate with her news, but she wanted to be gentle with the fresh mold of a woman that was Elza. "Leave the rest of that me." Kass suggested as she looked to Elza's desk.

"What? Why? Kass, you're being weird. What's wrong?"

"We lost a pilot today..."

"What? Who!?" It was indeed a rare day when the Nine Breaker facility lost one of its own. And from the way Kass was acting, Elza realized it was someone she knew directly. She got to her feet, knowing that she wouldn't be in the office in the next minute.

"unfortunately... Sandoval Castillavo was killed in combat while you were away..."

"Sand!? No!!" Of all the pilots she had teamed up with, Sandoval was the last name she had expected to here. To be realistic, she had worried that one of the youngsters had fallen in battle. But Sandoval... Elza caught herself from losing to her emotions, and took it all in with a single fortifying breath. She then released and headed out.

Elza had to pause a few times on her way to Silphe's quarters. She knew he was the first person she needed to see. Elza was shocked as she realized her last break had ended just before the Raven's door. She sighed and tried to suck in the grief once again. Though, she was pretty sure seeing Silphe hurting would be harsh enough. After pressing the buzzer for a second time, Elza figured he wasn't in his quarters and began to head off.

"Elza..." Rain suddenly called from the now open door.

"Sachko?" Elza was surprised to see her answering Silphe's door. However, after a few thoughts, she wasn't. She could tell Sachko had been asleep, and the lonely T-shirt she wore told her other things. Things Sachko seemed embarrassed about as temporarily broke eye contact with Elza.

"Please, come in."

"I just heard... How?"

"Duel Face..."

Elza instantly froze upon hearing the news as the door slid shut. "Genobee?" she whispered. The Genobee she had just recently saved from death was the very person who had killed a friend she held a great deal of respect for. Some of the injuries she helped nurse were most likely caused by Sandoval. She couldn't believe the fates could be so cruel.

"Yes. During a mission at Bayload City. He had gone to support Q, who managed to survive with minor injury."

Elza had to keep her focus on the bigger picture. What happened was tragic, but this wasn't the time to point fingers or label one with vengeance. "How's he holding up?" Elza asked, instinctively looking towards the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Rain exhaled as she looked down the hall as well. "Finally asleep. He's struggling... But, I think he can pull through without losing himself completely."

"No doubt thanks to you." Elza said with a warm smile, which flurried Rain a bit more.

"I..."

"No need to feel uncomfortable. I kinda always knew. Sand did, too."

Rain submitted and returned the smile. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Thanks." Elza's watch began to vibrate, signaling the communicator within was calling for attention. She raised the high-tech device before her and saw Kass' image appear upon its round face. "Kass?"

"There's an unregistered Cranwell en route, and it's carrying an AC. The transport pilots are saying you authorized this. Elza, did you really disclose the location of this facility to outsiders?"

_Hmph, always prepared. _Elza thought to herself with a smile. "Don't have them shot down. Let them deliver the AC."

"But..."

"Follow in my instructions, okay?"

Kass nodded and obeyed her superior's order, giving the pilots clearance to release the unpainted mech. "Elza... The AC they're dropping off. It's a copy of... Zen's machine."

"What?" Rain whispered.

"Who's the pilot? It's at least someone registered from the Ark, yes?" Kass didn't hear the response she wanted. She didn't hear anything at all. "Elza..." she then sighed.

"Do you trust me, Kass?"

"...I've come to learn that you can be a very reliable person, yes. However, you have shown reckless-"

"Close enough. Just trust me. Please."

"Fine." Kass answered. "You should know that both Jack and Amanda will be here soon. I hope you understand what it is you're doing, because I won't be able to support you if you don't." she added before breaking communications.

Rain had a thought she knew she shouldn't be having. It couldn't be possible. Then again... "Elza... Can it be?" Rain watched as

Elza took a breath, released, and simply headed out.

A thought to be slumbering Silphe stared to the ceiling in casual thought from his bed. Suddenly, a familiar smirk ran across his face as his blue eyes regained a bit of their edge. _Heh... _T_hat bastard is still alive. Zen..._

Next Chapter: Zero Mission


	34. Zero Contract

Chapter 34: Zero Contract

**Act 1:**

After being released from above, the replica of Replica was lowered from the surface elevator and down into the belly of one of the Nine Breaker facility's many hangers. Having made as many adjustments as possible from within his new machine, Zen would now leave the rest up to a very familiar face he noticed among the mechanics appearing on the scene as his AC was guided to an empty station. After devouring over two dozen food bars and bland tasting juice packs, Zen's healing had finally reached 100%. He suddenly coughed up a bit of black into his hand. 98%...

After turning the dull mech around and backing it into the docking station, Zen reached for the helmet Tokishiro's people had left for him inside the machine. Zen sighed at the fact he'd lost the helmet Andra had let him use during the Moth exercises. Even after entire eras, he could still smell her scent within. Though he knew this was all in his mind, it still helped, and had gotten him through many savage battles in the past. He knew bringing his AC to the Nine Breaker facility would probably summon unwanted attention, but he had no choice. The machine was too good a deal to pass up on, as nothing fresh off the production line could compare to the tweaks Kisaragi's people had already made before the machine was even assembled. To make his temporary stay easier, he locked on the onyx helmet as his seat began to rise to the still nameless AC's back.

The flight-suited figure was greeted by the mechanics Elza had asked to tend to the AC. "Sir." Zen called to Mack in his poor attempt at remaining anonymous, taking the elder mechanic off to the side. "I hear you're the best."

"That's what some say." the nigh legendary AC mechanic replied in a strong and proud voice. "So, what can I do ya for?"

"There's a very important mission I'm about to go on. It's one of those kinds of jobs one doesn't expect to come back from."

"I see..." Mack looked over the onyx Raven's shoulder and gave a quick scan of the mech behind him. "Hmm... Looks like a custom job... The parts, I mean. One would simply see Mirage when looking at that frame, but these parts didn't come off that company's supply line. The frame work is slightly smaller... These parts were definitely custom built. Don't know who did it, but they know their stuff."

If not for his helmet, the big grin Mack's expertise brought on Zen's face would have been there for all to see. "Good eye. I've done as much as I can with the systems, however, I'd like for you to make whatever adjustments you think would benefit my survival."

I'll get right on that, Zeal." he replied, getting a reaction from the pilot behind the visor. Mack cleared his throat and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I mean... Zen."

"Hmph. You knew all along, didn't you?" In all honesty, Zen wasn't as shocked to learn that Mack knew his identity.

"I've been working on your machines since the days of Global Cortex in Layered. A man might be able to keep their secrets, but a machine... A machine will always share its secrets with those who have experienced enough hands. I knew it was you from the very first time I helped you tune Replica." Mack chuckled at the thought of it. "You tried to be so careful; making adjustments just slightly off from old Silverback's."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would I say? Who would I say it to? I don't care about the politics and secrets that float around and stink up this place. So long as I get to work on these goliaths of our day, I'm a content old man. Though, I wouldn't mind some tips on how to stay so youthful."

"Heh. Thanks, Mack."

"Don't mention it. To be honest, I doubt there's much I'll need to do, but I'll give my all. One quick suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"The CR-WH79M2 . It's as powerful as hand-held machine guns come, but the ammo stores are pretty limited."

"I'm gonna need the raw power, a Fairy just won't cut it."

"Hear me out. We've just received the next shipment of prototype parts and weapons. There's this one machine gun model called NIX. It's lower in power than an M2, but has immensely increased ammo capacity. Also, its accuracy and fire rate is topnotch. I'm personally recommending that you accept the trade. It'll make for a far better bedfellow with the Pixie3."

"Okay. I'm counting on you since I don't have the time to do anything I'd really like. Regardless of that, your recommendations and expertise have saved my ass on more than one occasion."

"I'm sure they have!" Mack proudly chuckled. "I'll have my guys move 'em out and we'll get crackin'.

"Thanks again, Mack."

"Just make sure you bring me back something to fix this time."

Zen raised a hand to his old friend as he made his way down the ramp where he was then met by Elza, who was about to hug him but caught herself from making the reckless greeting in the busy hanger. She had surely gotten enough attention from her earlier stunt with the Raptor. She didn't need anymore news floating into Jack-O's ears when he arrived, though, this would surely find its way to him in time as well. Elza began leading the enigmatic figure through the facility, eventually making it to an elevator. As the doors closed, Elza gave him the hug she had persevered.

"Elza..."

After the quick hug she gave her eyes to the elevator floor. "Is she alright?"

"She's awake. However... it'll take time before I can answer that with some confidence."

"Mm. So, what's the plan?"

"We need to get the others ready. It's OUR battle! And we all need to play out our part. Not just a select few. All of those that are capable… Ravens."

A swell of pride visited Elza in that moment and she nodded to the finally reawakened Zen. "I completely agree. What's the situation at the mine?"

"The Beelzebubs are already increasing in numbers, but they've yet to move out." The doors opened and the two continued on. "Kisaragi hasn't picked up any larger signals, so it doesn't appear that any Pulverizers are active within the mine just yet."

"Are they being constructed?"

"Maybe… However, it shouldn't take more than ten minutes to make a standard unit, and..." Zen cut the talk short as he and Elza turned the corner, which revealed a surprise. Jack-O and Amanda were both at Elza's door, having just given up on their attempts there.

"Jack..."

As Jack-O and Amanda approached the two, the veteran Raven's eyes were glued on the enigmatic pilot in Elza's company. "You used the Raptor to bring in two unknown machines, and allowed a third via an outside transport. Have you completely lost your mind?" Jack-O had eyes and ears throughout the facility, and it took no more than three minutes for this news to reach him. His eyes narrowed at the figure beside Elza. _That onyx flight suit and build._ "I take it this is one of the pilots I heard you snaked inside?"

"I was going to explain."

"I don't need your explanations." Jack-O quickly drew his gun on the onyx pilot.

"Jack!" Elza shouted in protest.

"Where are the others, Elza? It's clear I've been far too lenient with you. Your actions are reckless and disrespectful to the cause."

"You." Amanda called to the mystery pilot. "Take off that helmet."

"Amanda, you know that's not my style." he replied.

The sound of Zen's voice slithering out the helmet's speakers both shocked and angered Jack, while Amanda arched a brow at his familiar response. "It can't be!" Jack almost barked as his grip on the gun intensified.

"It been a while hasn't it, Amanda. No... Valkyrie."

Amanda scoffed at the mind games and returned a daring smirk. "Nice try, boy, but all that proves is that you've been hacking into sealed records at the Ark."

"Zen! Show yourself!" Jack-O shouted. "How did you survive? Was it all just a trick you and Elza-"

"Amanda, I recall you saying that you couldn't stand this type of man." Zen interrupted as he unlocked and removed his helmet, digging a hand behind the back of his neck and whipping out the cape of hair he had tucked into his flight suit. "The kind of man who couldn't see past his own goals. Have you forgotten the talk we had after our arena match on that fall afternoon? Actually, you were more venting. Making excuses for your loss. What was it? You had just broken up with Ace, right?" Zen grinned her way. "Heh… and you never did pay me back the 80,000 credits I lent you for repairs." he then teased.

Zen's now signature talent of piercing old Raven's with memories only few could have known had struck true yet again. It was clear that he enjoyed doing so when absolutely necessary. "How...?" Amanda whispered as she took a step in reverse. "You're just a... boy..."

"Amanda!" Jack-O called in his attempt to keep her focused. He had always known that Zen wasn't what he appeared; that he was worth keeping eyes on, and that he had known secrets worth warring over. However, Jack-O had learned to refuse the temptation to become like those who sought his knowledge. The cause was all that mattered. Still, he at least wanted to know just one thing. "What are you...?"

"Hmph... Just a tired old man who wants to keep the world from falling back into complete darkness."

"Jack, just listen to what he has to say." Elza pleaded. "Zen is not the enemy."

"That's not it, Elza." Zen said. "I'm sure this man has always had his suspicions about me. But none of that mattered when weighted against his desperate, self-righteous goal. Jack doesn't want me out of the way because he thinks I'm an enemy. It's because I can't be controlled by him. Because I won't blindly jump into his ranks and help forge a future that won't ever come to fruition." Zen looked beyond the barrel of the gun aimed his way, his dark eyes penetrating the clouds the filled Jack-O's. "Do you really think you're the first Raven to attempt this? It NEVER ends well. And because of what's brewing as we speak, everything may come to an end if we don't hurry."

Jack-O recalled Victoria's similar words. It angered the Raven immensely. Those who dared to try and discourage what he had made his very purpose in life. "You..." he growled.

The door to Elza's quarters suddenly slid opened, and Big Momma stepped out with her own gun drawn. "I'd listen to reason, tough guy." the husky AC pilot suggested as Trance and Baron stepped out along with her.

"Jack..." Amanda whispered. Another believer to join the ranks, her hand slowly moved over Jack's and lowered the hungry firearm. "We should at least here what it is he has to say."

"I've heard enough of his nonsense..."

"It's time you finally put your mission on hold and became part of the real goal: Survival."

Jack-O scoffed at Zen's suggestion. "A Raven only gets involved when he's paid to."

"Hmph... Jack, I may not have been the very first, but I was among them. The Ravens' Nest... Hustler One... the original Valkyrie... Those who were part of the very beginning. The birth of the order that drives you so." Zen couldn't bring himself to tell Jack that even the creation of the original Ravens' Nest and 'order' he so desperately tried to reestablish, was all the doing of Controllers in their attempt at satisfying the human need for conflict and battle. Just another means of control in order to keep them better subdued, and believing that they were the ones calling the shots in their lives. Zen couldn't say this, because as strong as Jack-O was, the impact of this truth would be equally powerful, and would more than likely leave the Raven a useless mass.

This silver-haired loyalist needed to be reigned in. Jack-O controlled the flock, and for what Zen had planned, his influence would be needed. "I've been a Raven for far longer than you. Than anyone. I know 'the way' inside and out." Zen had no choice but to speak down to the Raven with an authority that came from a place not even Jack-O could ignore. "When you're speaking to me, you ARE speaking to 'the way'... A living vessel of humanity's sins and achievements." Zen looked into his palm for a moment, and then raised his hand before his face. "I don't feel needless pain..." The Ancient punctuated this truth by breaking his own index finger backwards, shocking those around him. "I don't age." The middle finger followed. "I don't get sick." Ring. "And I don't care about the order." Pinky... "What I do care for... is the survival of our species." Wrist...

"Zen..." Elza said softly to the dark show and demeanor the Ancient had now put on.

"Take this from an Ancient who's seen the birth, rise, fall, and rebirth of the Raven order." Zen's wrist and fingers slowly began to twitch and break back into place. The grisly display even caused Jack-O to take a step back in his state of shock. "You claim to be the ultimate Raven... by the book... But the truth is... You're only halfway there. A Raven must evolve to a point where they can see past the steel of rules and regulations, and fairly incorporate their own beliefs into their decisions. It's not a weakness to do such a thing, Jack. It's one of the reasons I've managed to survive for so long. It's why Ravens have managed to survive for so long."

"If you really are an Ancient, they why tell me this now? Why not prove this from the very start?"

"I'm sure you can come up with several answers to that question yourself, Jack. However, the main reason is this..." Zen looked to his healed hand and closed it shut before his face, which gave off a loud crunch as he recalled his err. "...Because I had lost faith in people... I guess you know what that feels like..."

Jack-O finally decided to holster his gun, and Big Momma did the same. "What is it you expect me to say? What do you want from me?"

"You are a stubborn one, and since you insist on remaining as such, I'll spare you the details for now. I'll just pay for your assistance. Not as a Raven, but as a client."

"Zen? What are you doing?" Big Momma asked in her confusion.

Elza held back the smirk that was forming on her face. The same one Baron and Trance had failed to subdue. The crimson warrior placed her hand on Zen's shoulder in support. "Zen is a client that needs our help, Jack. And he's willing to pay handsomely."

Within Mirage HQ, Victoria sat in her office pondering on the situation. Should she make the bold move Takeshi was prepared to? Or, should she wait and see if Tokishiro could actually pull through. Mirage had the most to lose from this venture. It would be the only company still standing on stable legs after the war, and conquering the remaining companies would take very little effort at this point. However, if the ancient weapons broke free, Mirage would be just as lost as the rest. As Victoria prepared to release a sigh, a call came in from her desk monitor.

"We've reached Borbos." Evangel reported as his image appeared just below.

"The situation?"

"The transports dropped us off a few miles outside of the Nucleo area after retrieving us from our Circ-City reconnaissance. We've arrived and have setup atop the canyon just overlooking the mine."

"Is everyone in standby mode?"

"Not even. We've actually all powered down for the most part. Except for the guys running the scans. Don't worry; we're also keeping our distance. There's definitely a lot of activity going on inside the mine. I'm sending you a feed right now. "

Victoria let out the sigh that had been previously interrupted. The sight of hundreds of tiny energy sources scurrying and swimming about the radar display before her wasn't comforting. "Have you gotten a fix on Kisaragi's people yet?"

"No, not yet. Do you want us to move in a bit more?"

"No. Just report from where you are."

"Looks like this was Zen's goal all along. It's a shame that he had to die so soon."

"Yes... But his recommendation was the most logical. Damn that Tokishiro and his arrogance."

"Why don't you just contact Crest and go over his head. Kisaragi is still the smallest company of the Big Three. And from what you've told me, there's the possibility that Tokishiro has kidnapped his father in order to sway the vote."

"Yes... But now that O.A.E has taken arms, they're sure to cause problems if we do so. They're just looking for a reason to prove their finally realized strength... Especially now that Mirage is exhausted from this fruitless war."

"Mother, I doubt very little that O.A.E is capable of wreaking even a fraction of the havoc these devices will cause if they find a way out of the mine."

"Agreed... However, this is the way of the world... Even those on the top must follow some sort of order. And if we act out, O.A.E will have all the cause they need to gather the masses against us. Even so, I sound foolish... My gut is telling me to be patient. However, my heart is telling me to launch... Long, if I do this without following the proper channels, it will surely be the start of Mirage's decline. And even those who supported the launch will join in the rally against us in order to help take us apart." Then it hit her. Another possibility that made this decision even more hectic. "Do you think... that's it?"

"What?"

"This might be exactly what Tokishiro wants." This was one of the pains of being the leader of the biggest pack of wolves on the block. Paranoia, deception, manipulation. Every act, gesture, and word had to be put under a microscope, no matter how small. Very few could have handled such a position without losing an important part of themselves in the process. A quality that made Victoria shine as a person, and a 'mother'. "I just need a bit more time to think."

"Don't overdo it, mother. I trust in your decision."

"Thank you."

Within a cafeteria of the Ecoactivity Center, Takeshi had presented Andra with what was her first normal meal in literally ages. Actually, it was her ninth helping, and it was apparent that Ancients had quite the appetites. They were eating for billions after all, and as a result, some color was finally starting to return to her almost snow-white flesh. After a two hour bath, she had also been given something to wear. It was a beautiful, and extremely expensive, blue dress that Tokishiro had tailored especially to her tall and athletic frame.

This was a step to be used in his earlier designs to win her over when she finally awakened. Unfortunately for his plans, she tore the dress to pieces after a short inspection, and asked for a simple pair of pants, shoes, and a plan T-shirt. He should have figured after her ordeals the last thing she would care about would be looking 'pretty'. Those in the cafeteria were mostly men and women of science, and couldn't help but sneak observations of the exotic creature from a time lost. Andra was beginning to get fed up with their peeks and she accidentally broke the metal fork in her hands.

Takeshi, who was still on his first meal, got up and began to shoo away the pests until the cafeteria was all theirs. Andra watched Takeshi with interested eyes as he came back to his seat across from her, handed her another fork, and went back to his meal as if nothing had happened. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Say nothing of it." he replied before sipping a spoon of the pea soup that had long gone cold during his attempt to keep pace with Andra's feasting.

"You... are an Earthling, yes?" Andra suddenly asked as she toyed with the steamed vegetables on her tray.

"Born and raised." Takeshi poorly chuckled.

Andra's hypnotic eyes sharpened a bit in response to his minor gestures. "I make you... uncomfortable?"

"N..." Takeshi knew it was pointless to fib, even when it was an attempt at being polite. Besides, she'd been reading him the entire time he'd been in her presence. This is exactly why Tokishiro wasn't present. "A little, yes. I'm guiltier than anything."

"Guilty?"

"For not being able to help Zenobis find you sooner, back when I was a younger man..." Takeshi hesitated, but quickly remembered to spare her such details. "May I ask you something... somewhat personal?"

"You can try."

"Are you upset with Zenobis?" Takeshi's question made Andra dropped her fork as her eyes fell to the tray before her. "I'm sorry. Please-"

"No..." Andra whispered. "No. I'm not angry with Zenobis. However, there was a time when I thought he would be there to save me from those... barbarians..." Andra suddenly looked to Takeshi with fear in her eyes after a worrying thought entered her head. "Did he say this? That he believes I'm angry with him?"

"No, Andra. Don't worry yourself about that. He's never said such a thing. It was a foolish question on my part." Takeshi noticed her nails digging into the palms of her hands as her fists rested upon the table. "I think it's best to talk about it with someone you don't know first. That way, it'll be easier between you and Zen when the time comes."

Andra placed her index and middle finger against her temple. "I am currently in the process of suppressing the details of the trauma as best I can for now. When I fell into that previous... state... I had no control over such functions. When the time comes, Zenobis is the only one I will speak with."

"I completely understand."

Andra stood from her seat and allowed the mass of blue hair that had been serving as a makeshift cushion to fall to her ankles. Even the patches that she had snatched in her automated rage had already been filled with fresh chains of blue. Andra reached for the remaining bottled waters she hadn't finished and looked to Takeshi in a manner that spoke of her readiness to go. "I require access to the Net. It is clear to me now that I am not in any condition to LINK in such a reckless manner as before... But... I must start somewhere..."

Takeshi found it fascinating how traumas that a normal person would have taken years to overcome, were being systematically packaged and tucked away for later psychotherapy, or possibly to be deleted as a whole. Her mental and physical healing was leaping bounds in a matter of hours. Upon her next LINKing with Zen she would probably be instantly reverted to her old self completely. It was all very astonishing. And scary... "Of course. What is it you wish to know?"

Andra looked over her shoulder to the elder Kisaragi. "Everything..."

After a sit down with the band of rebels in Elza's living room, Jack-O and Amanda had been subjected to only the most necessary truths in the form of a mission contract. The Internecine residing within Borbos and the potential threat that continued to stir. Amanda, who had considered herself somewhat of a living legend as well, still couldn't stop staring at the old age pilot who she felt was truly worthy of the title. There was so much she wanted to ask him. Jack-O wasn't as impressed, and Zen had given up on trying to convert the stubborn Raven. Instead, he continued to explain the details of what would be a mass contract issued to every Raven in the Ark and Nine Breaker.

"The team coming with me to the mine-"

"With you?" Jack-O interrupted. He wanted to tell Zen yet again that he wasn't a Raven. There was something in him that refused to accept the fact. However, Amanda was not one to be so easily fooled. She believed Zen, and was far more experienced than even Jack-O in the field of weeding out deception. In light of that, and the gaze she sent his way, the silver-haired Raven simply folded his muscle-bound arms and shut his eyes. "You'll need to be registered again before being allowed into an AC and taking part in the mission..." he muttered in submission. "However, since this is a unique situation, you and your... 'Associates'... will be granted a temporary stay in our ranks..."

Despite the dire situation at hand, Amanda gave up a light smile to her stubborn partner. Unlike Jack-O, she hadn't known the mine held such an immense threat, and was deeply disturbed by the fact. "Please continue... Zeal?" Amanda had to pause for a moment. She didn't really know what to call him anymore.

"My name is Zenobis Wards." he announced with nod, which a grateful Amanda returned. Zen brought up the details he had just uploaded to Elza's computer and transferred the display to the living room's big screen. "This place is huge, and it's going to take multiple Ravens to cover the area.

"But aren't those things active inside the mine?" Big Momma asked.

"Yeah... That's why we're going in standby mode."

"But... from what you've said, these things will give us very little time to switch-"

"I never said this would be an easy mission. In any case, you won't need to worry about the mode issue. You aren't one of the pilots coming with me."

"What!? Why!? I've been a part of this from the beginning!"

"I know that, but we need to spread out our heavy hitters.

"What do you mean by that, Zenobis?" Amanda asked.

"I'm getting to it. Kisaragi will be keeping us up to date in real-time, and they've recently sent me the details of a newly discovered entry point where there are no signs of activity. Their expertise in dealing with excavations and lost technology will allow for us to see many of the things Navis missed. This new entry point is just northeast of the mine entrance, and will require a bit of excavating to uncover."

"How much?" Jack-O grumbled.

"Not much. Only a few yards of rock. Though this section of the ship still appears to be off-line, we don't want to risk making too much of a ruckus."

Amanda was surprised by this fact Zen had so casually stated during the briefing. "Ship? It's a ship?"

"Yes. It's a rather large warship that was in service even before the Great Destruction."

Jack-O opened an eye and directed it towards Zen. "I thought you said it was a doomsday facility..."

"Internecines built on the planet itself were indeed designed as doomsday devices in case the Federation of Earth had lost the war." Zen stopped himself before going into the details. They could know the rest later. Hopefully... "Though this is a spaceship, it still houses an out of control Internecine, which possesses the same threat."

"Zenobis..." Amanda exhaled in her brief moment of discouragement.

"Once we're inside, we split off at any junctions, continuing in on standby mode. I'm not too familiar with the inner layout of this vessel, so if your AC has an auto map function, keep it handy. Also, night vision is a must, since we'll be entering from an area that has no power."

Baron suddenly raised a hand from his chair. "I get that you want us putting out as little power as possible, Zenobis, but it's not like we'll be treading across an open environment. Our machines are gonna be making a lot of noise in that metallic jungle. We're just gonna be heard once we get close enough to them."

"No. Alone, Beelzebubs respond only to what they see, and to high enough energy sources."

"Like snakes." Trance chuckled.

"Our ultimate goal in this mission is to locate and destroy the control devices located throughout the vessel. Once those are gone, the ship should lose complete control of its major functions and defenses, making it possible for us to move on the Internecine itself. Even so, expect an abnormal level of resistance once we're discovered. And we will be discovered... The key is getting as close to the objective as possible before that happens."

"How many of these control devices are there?" Amanda asked.

"Ship of this size... My guess is about twenty."

"Sheesh..." Trance exhaled.

"That's why we're splitting up. If we can destroy the control devices, managed to find the ship's core and do the same to the Internecine, our mission will be an instant success, and the units inside will go off-line."

"Sounds easy enough! I'm onboard!"

"Sorry, Trance, but I'm personally requesting the services of those joining me."

"Us." Elza corrected. And before the idea of saying otherwise dared enter his mind, she had already cast an intense glare his way. Suffice to say, it was the kind of look a man never wanted to receive from a woman.

"Right." Zen submitted. "For the fist half, I'll need fast, hard-hitting machines for this mission. The other half will consist of AC's that can hold their own and soak up a lot of damage."

"You mean decoys." Jack-O said.

"I mean the most elite."

Amanda got the picture. This was how it had to be if the mission was to have any chance of success. It wouldn't be any less dangerous for anyone else. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Amanda, I'd like for you to issue personal contracts to the following Ravens." Zen brought up the following names on the monitor:

_Elza Nardo: Proto Exus_

_Sandoval Castillavo: Noche Quebrada_

_Silphe: Front Runner_

_Crow: Sight Hawk_

_Dr.?: Brainwash_

_Rain: Monsoon_

_Ten Ton: Destroyer_

_MxS7HGS: Iron L-0W75_

_Surge: Iron Horse_

_Abyss: Blood Feud_

Elza was glad to see that Zen had already planned on her taking part in this mission; however, seeing the name below saddened her. He didn't know what happened to their charismatic ace. "Zen... Sandoval can't take part in this mission... He... was killed in battle recently. Also, Silphe is injured."

Zen's eyes lowered at the news. But now wasn't the time for mourning. "I'm sorry to hear that..." After a sigh, Zen removed the two pilot's names and ACs. Guess I'll have to go with Half Moon. Who else..."

"Even Chance..." Elza suggested after a moment of hesitation. "She's remarkably fast, and a crack shot."

"I've heard that she doesn't like you very much." Amanda made it her business to keep up-to-date with the Ark and Nine Breaker 'drama'. "Elza, you sure it's worth the risk for such an important mission?"

"It's true there's been some tension since our Arena match back then, but she knows when to put her grudges aside. Her skill can't be ignored."

"Alright then." Zen said. "Those two will have to do."

Jack-O was both tickled and insulted by the fact he wasn't on the list of heavies. "Hmph, the most elite..."

"You're not on the list because the Ark needs you. Besides, you won't want to come after hearing this next part." Zen looked to his rebel companions. "Baron, Momma, you'll feel the same as well." Zen brought up the map of the entire populated region. In actuality, it was fairly compact when compared to massive amount of unexplored territory around them. "All other Raven's will be hired to protect the major metropolises, as well as their sub cities. Worst case scenario... We fail, and the ancient units get pissed and go on a rampage in search of their offender's base of operations. Which to them, will be any place giving off energy sources they don't recognize. The biggest targets will be those putting out the most power."

"Shijumo, Crest City, and Attilis..." Elza followed.

"...Not to mention the power plants..." Amanda whispered.

"The Ark and Nine Breaker as well..." Jack-O mumbled. "I now see why you said I wouldn't come. I'll stand with the Ark. Someone must defend our home should you all be unsuccessful. Also, I'm sure Crow and Iron will do the same. Actually... I know they will..."

Not good news to Zen's ears. "Jack, those two are key to the success of-"

"It doesn't matter, Zenobis." Amanda interrupted. "Crow and Iron are just as stubborn as Jack. They'd rather defend the Ark if something were to happen. Deep down... They'll probably enjoy such a thing..."

A Raven's brand of stubbornness... Even in the face of an Armageddon, the hardcore would stick to the code. "Fine..."

Jack-O decided to offer his own ideas on suitable replacements. "I suggest you take Omega and First St-"

"Me." Baron suddenly announced.

"Baron?" Big Momma didn't like the idea of him going on what was basically a suicide mission without her covering his back.

"I get it. You want for Gabs and me to help the others defend our cities. Crest... On the contrary, I'm not from Crest like Gabs, here..." Baron knew now wasn't the time to go into his reasons for leaving Mirage, and just got to the point. "I need to be a part of this. Zen, you know I have the skill to make up for Crow."

"Doubtful." Jack-O almost said in a chuckle. "You're an unregistered AC pilot. A terrorist."

"Maybe so, Jack. But you don't know what I can do. Blood Hound left his mark on your AC, didn't it, Zen? And you must admit that I gave you a significant amount of trouble back then."

"Baron..." Big Momma was still against it.

Baron placed his hand on Big Momma's shoulder and sent a proud smile her way. "When we win, they'll be no need for you to worry."

"Very well." Zen responded.

Amanda fastened her hands together and looked to the floor with a dismayed expression on her face. This was all real, and it was about to go down. "Zenobis... Do you really expect the worst case scenario to be THIS disastrous? That every city need be defended? In that case... Shouldn't we tell the corporations to evacuate the cities?"

"No. If they hear this they'll panic and launch the missiles. That'll only guarantee an uncontrolled version of the scenario, and we'll never be able to break into the Internecine."

"Evacuate the cities...." Jack-O muttered. "Hmph. And go where? Back to Layered?" he said in his moment of sarcasm.

Zen folded his arms and let out a breath as he thought it over in seriousness. Layered: The forgotten city. The lost world. "Actually... That wouldn't have been a bad idea."

"My God..." Amanda responded. "You can't be serious!?"

Elza was just as stunned to hear it. "Layered is a cesspool, Zen. It can't sustain life anymore. You of all people know that. And for you to even suggest such a thing..."

"It won't have to sustain them. But those able to make it would have a better chance if these weapons do break free. They'll also have a pretty decent window to clear out before the weapons reach the major cities. It's best we cover all our bases. I'm going to tell Kisaragi to prepare an emergency broadcast just in case we don't manage to-"

"No!" Elza fiercely rejected. "We aren't going back there. Back into that festering wound of our shame and captivity."

"She's right, Zenobis." Amanda followed.

Elza thumbed to herself, her eyes as sharp as razors. "If I am to die today... I'd rather it be on my feet, fighting on the surface of mother Earth. Not cowering under her skin. It's the same reason no one here has mentioned using this facility's ability to submerge."

"Speak for yourself!" Trance called out. "Everyone isn't warrior. What about the weak ass civilians? Brats and such?"

"Enough." Jack-O intervened. "It's up to those chosen not to fail. That is all."

Zen nodded to that. "The city defense contracts will be issued to all Ravens not in the alpha mission, and there are no limitations on how many accept."

Jack-O brushed his hair off his shoulder and looked to the dark Ancient. No one had stated the obvious, so Jack-O took it upon himself to do the honor. "This might be a world ending scenario, but Ravens don't work out of the kindness of their hearts." He then looked to Elza, and felt the need to rephrase that statement. "Something like this will require quite an amount of funds."

Zen smirked as the comment reached him. Over the ages he had managed to acquire a rather large digital war chest. It was just for such moments, and this wouldn't be the first time it would be used to help fund the battle against a dire situation. However, a rather devious idea suddenly entered his mind. If Tokishiro was so willing to protect the future, then he wouldn't have any problems helping foot the bill. He had given Zen direct access to his portion of the company's account. Why not... "Kisaragi will cover the entire cost of this mission. The company will also cover expenses for all upgrading and preparations for those who need them. Like the Ravens back at the Ark, especially those meeting us at Borbos. Let them know they have no restrictions on spending." Zen tossed the Kisaragi account card to Amanda upon finishing.

"Understood." Jack-O headed for the door, Amanda at his side. "Let us deal with announcing the mission. We'll also go about deciding who's best to guard our 'Nests' and cities. Not to mention the fallout surely to follow once our people began entering the populated areas unannounced."

"Alright. Let's get going." Elza ordered as she headed for the door as well. This would be the mission that would determine the fate of a barely new world.

"Zenobis." Big Momma called as the Ancient prepared to follow Elza and the others out. She reached down near the couch and retrieved something she had forgotten to give him earlier. "Here."

"This is..." The object she had tossed his way, it was Andra's custom helmet. Age old and still looking as new as it did eras ago. Though it didn't fit or interface with the flight suits of the current age, having it at his side always gave him a different kind of protection. One that didn't need be put into words. "I thank you." Zen said with a respectful bow. "For saving me before as well."

"Hmph..." Big Momma tossed aside the flattery. "Just make sure Baron comes back in one piece. I'll call it even when you do."

"Deal."

The Ark was bustling as always. Life, death, failure, and success; the cycle continued on for both people and machines in this entity of an organization. But that flow would soon come to a stop as the monitors about the entire facility surrendered their displays of news, rankings, and part announcements. Jack-O, Amanda, and Elza had taken their stand not only as administrators, but as Ravens. This was also the scene at Nine Breaker, where the very messaged was being broadcast. The sight had gathered the attention of all those in the two facilities, and a rare silence blanketed the air within both.

"My fellow Ravens!" Jack-O started in his proud and dedicated voice. "As I am speaking, every one of you is receiving the details of what is to be our most important mission. Some of you have also received special contracts. Those that have are to immediately go over the details and head to their assigned stations for recommended upgrades and preparations ASAP. Everything you need to know is before you. I won't bother making a speech, as no matter how dire the situation, we are Ravens. All that matters is completing the job, and this one pays very handsomely. I expect nothing less than a flawless display..."

This out of the blue and bold announcement caused a great deal of confusion among the ranks, as something like this had never been done. At least, not for these Ravens. Every pilot had one eye on the Jack-O, and the other on the missions they were receiving via their devices. In the Ark, Crow, a hefty dark-skinned man with a short mohawk, looked over the details from within his machine, Sight Hawk. His brown eyes narrowed at the personal message Jack-O had sent him. Crow's sub monitor came to life and displayed the image of another who had received the personalized contract to help protect the Ark from the pending destruction. MxS7HGS was the registration ID of this bald, grey-bearded, and combat hardened pilot.

Replacing his name with the ID was his way of relinquishing all ties to his personal belongings, and proclaiming his life and name to the order. People just called him 'Iron' for short. "Looks like the plan may not come to light after all, Crow. The glorious rebirth of the old ways."

"Yes, it is unfortunate... If this threat is real, today may be our last. Perhaps this is the fate of those who wish to rebuild the structure of the past."

"Hmph... It is a good day for battle. These skies scream for it."

"I agree. Today is indeed a good day to die. Let us join the others who are to remain behind. Jack and Amanda will stand with us as well."

"So, she's finally awakened that fury of hers."

"Yes. AC Swift is being prepared for her arrival as we speak."

That was all Iron needed to hear to really get his fire started. The vets would stand together. And fall, if need be... "For the order."

"For the order." Crow responded as his lightweight Crest model stomped out of its personal hanger.

Amanda stepped up to the plate. "Though no one here is obligated to take part in this mission, I highly doubt there is a single Raven in our Ranks who will turn down this grand job."

Elza then followed. "Our homes, families, and way of life hang in the balance. No matter what the outcome... We stand and fight! That includes the three of us."

Rain and Silphe wore equally determined expressions as they watched Elza making her announcement on the monitor from the bed they shared. Rain got to her feet, took off her T-shirt, and reached for the flight suit on the chair. "If something should go wrong, I want you to get yourself to the lower levels."

"You received a special contract, didn't you?" Silphe asked as he forced himself up. He watched as Rain snaked her slick body into her purple flight suit and began locking up. She didn't respond. She didn't need to. Silphe got up from the bed, removed his arm from its sling, and walked over to his dresser. He reached for his survival knife and began cutting through his cast.

"What are you're doing?" Rain asked as she came to a stop.

"What does it look like? I'm going with you."

"You can't pilot in your condition."

"Piloting with one arm isn't as hard as it sounds. All I need to do is have the guys down there make a few system modifications."

"I won't allow it."

"Sachko..." Silphe paused after accidentally calling her that.

"I would think you finally understood why I never gave you permission to call me by my name." Rain saw that even now, Silphe was at a loss. His naivety almost made her grin. "It's because you're the one person who never needed it."

"Sachko..." Silphe was completely touched by her words as he freed his arm. Nonetheless, that didn't stop him from going to his closet and retrieving his blue and grey flight suit, his pained arm pressed at his side.

"Silphe." Rain sighed as she watched the now stubborn pilot slip out of his pajamas and struggle to put on the gear.

Though he didn't get a special contract, Jack-O had sent the city missions to every Raven, and it was clear that this day could end in disaster for all. And Silphe knew what would be the cause of it. "If this is as bad as it sounds. The Internecine... Then I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way. If we're meeting Sand, let's do it together, Sachko."

Rain smiled warmly at the suggestion, and she began to help Silphe suit up. "I'm on the team going into the Internecine. I'm sure you were originally meant to go, but because of your injury..."

"Don't worry. I gonna be a part of that mission even if I have to kick Jack's ass to do it."

Rain actually laughed at Silphe's comment. A full blown burst of laughter at that. One that Silphe soon joined in on. "I'd love to see that. I respect Jack, but someone does need to belt him just once."

"Consider it done, my sweet!" Silphe teased. The reality then sucked the moment dry, and the room became quiet. After securing him in his armor, Rain stared into his piercing blue eyes, and without another word, the two simply hugged each other, for it would probably their last chance to.

In Q's quarters the two young Ravens were both suited up but didn't seem as ready for combat. They were going over the similar contracts that had been sent they way. "This is bad..." Q grunted. "What can they possibly expect to go down?"

Macawi's eyes trembled at the details of the mission. "It's what Zen warned us about..."

"Damn it! Why does something like this have to happen? I've been 'recommended' to take part in the group defending Crest City. I guess it's the least I can do after my failure..."

"I haven't been assigned to a particular city. My contract says that I'm free to choose, should I accept. Why are only the major and sub cities belonging to the Big Three in the contract? What about Circ-City? My parents..."

"There aren't enough Ravens to cover every establishment. We'll be spread thin as it is. Besides, didn't you say they built a reinforced dome over the city?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's complete."

"It might be. That's probably another reason why they're focusing on the other cities. They're out in the open, and have no means of protection other than their corporate police force and army. But even with that, MTs won't be enough...

"With Navis as it is, Circ-City doesn't have even that. I'll do what I can..."

"You're going there!?"

"Of course I am!"

"But... if Circ-City isn't on the contract..."

"I don't care! I can't let things end like this. I have to see my family, Q! Don't you feel the same way about Lisa?"

"Of course, but she's already back at the Ark. There's no place safer." Q saw that Macawi was determined in her goal. Even so, he knew she wasn't skilled enough to take part in a mission of this magnitude. Deep down, he had accepted that neither of them were. Jack-O had made it clear in the details of the contract that this was a job that many wouldn't be returning home from if things went wrong with the alpha team's mission. Which had already sounded like it would be a long shot. Q walked off for a moment, disappearing into his bedroom.

"Q... I know they want you at Crest, but..."

"You want me to come with you, right?"

"Would you, Q?"

Q returned from his quarters and headed to the kitchen. "Yeah... I'll go to Circ-City for you, Macawi..."

"Q! That means SO much to me!" She then noticed Q return to the living room with an expensive bottle of bubbly and two filled glasses. It was a gift Sandoval had given him before leaving for Crest's HQ campaign. "If we're gonna keep fighting in the big leagues, we may as well drink in them. Though, I'm not really sure champagne is considered 'big league'..."

"Q, I thought this was..."

"No need to save it. Let's toast to Sandoval, and to the success of our mission."

"Yes." The two tapped glasses and drank down their first taste of adulthood, which gave them a shiver. The sounds of Raven's running throughout the halls suddenly interrupted the moment. The Nine Breaker facility had never been in such an uproar. "Q, we'd better get going as well."

"Yeah..."

Macawi exhaled as a rush of dreariness visited her. "Guess it's the champagne. Maybe we shouldn't... have..." Macawi tried to stand, but fell back onto the couch as Q watched on with sorrowful eyes. She rubbed her eyes and tried to shake it off, but nothing she did to stay awake would matter now. Before she knew it, Macawi was fast asleep upon Q's shoulder.

"Macawi... I can't let you get yourself killed. Like I said, I'll go to Circ-City for you. I'll do my best to protect them." Q carried her to his bedroom and placed her in the hands of comfort. He then leaned over and ran a finger across her tan skin and kissed her soft lips before heading out with helmet in hand and a determined face in tow.

It was sheer chaos inside both facilities. Three times more hectic than even the busiest of days. Those assigned to guard the gates were entering their ACs and moving out, taking positions around their home. While others were making last minute changes to their ACs and hitching rides with Cranwells en route to the destined cities. At the Ark, Principal, a short and perky blonde, was making her way through the chaos and bumped into a bald, shade-wearing pilot. "Doc!? This is nuts, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it." the braniac of a Raven replied. "Everyone's blood is boiling."

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm taking part in the alpha mission."

"Wow... Well, you are one of the top-rankers. Be careful, Doc."

"Yes. You too."

"Hey! I know you've already done it. So, what did your calculations say about your success rate?"

"Too many unknowns, but I came to about a 12% chance of success, and a 5% chance of survival."

"Crap... What about the city with the best chance of survival?"

"Attilis."

"Attilis it is. Good luck, handsome!"

"No such thing, angel."

On the other end of the garage, a white quad equipped with laser-spitting weapon arms was about to be boarded by its pilot. "Yo!" the slim Raven known as Triturate called to his partner in crime, Caspian. "You take the Attilis contract?"

"Of course." the plump pilot responded as he prepared to board the third remake of his hefty desert-yellow biped. "Protecting Mirage HQ and Mrs. Eisenhower's life should be our priority."

"Mm... If something were to happen to her, everything would fall apart. We defend her with our lives, mate."

"Copy that!"

"2,000,000 credits!?" the female Raven known as Star struck exclaimed as she went over the final details of the city contract. As she walked across the catwalk towards her machine, she carelessly bumped into several flight-suited bodies in her moneygrubber mode. The reward for this mission was surely another reason so many pilots were in such a charged up state. "I can't believe Kisaragi is shelling out this kind of dough!"

"It just proves that our chances of claiming the prize will be close to none." the purple-haired pilot named Zabas called as he passed her, making his way to his own AC.

"Damn straight!" another voice called from the bustle. It was Turmoil, another hardened Raven. He also saw beyond the high pay of the mission and understood the real chances of survival. "Star, you'd better get your rookie eyes off the cash and focus on surviving, because no one is gonna cover your ass out there if these things start attacking."

"Whatever..." the blue-haired Raven replied with a foul hand gesture in company.

Back in the Nine Breaker facility, the majority of pilots were already on their way. An oyster-white AC topped with an eerie, Crest-manufactured, prototype head stomped its way towards an awaiting Cranwell. Another biped was following just behind with a pair of long and devastating grenade launching arms. "Ortlinde... You really think this is gonna be as bad as everyone is saying?" the pilot of the trailing blue machine called over the radio.

"Looks that way, Flyboy. Those stupid fools at the corporations... Seems they've screwed up big this time. And as always they crawl to us to clean up their mess."

"I hear yeah, man. Let's get through this alive. I'll also ask Lilith to look over you as well, my friend."

Ortlinde knew Flyboy was referring to his late wife, who had died in a plane crash a year ago. "I thank you."

Just outside the Nine breaker facility, a number of AC's had taken position upon its metal islands. Like the Ark, all the facility's gun and missile batteries were also at the ready. The entire base was up in arms, and only had one thing to say: Bring it!

Escalate, the pilot of Elf Fire, an AC that had a pair of deadly linear cannons for arms, ran through the mech's systems as his red biped stood proudly near one of the facility's control towers. "All green. How you guys looking?" he called to the machines on the other man-made islands.

Oboro, the resident sniper, had Haze, his duel sniper rifle wielding biped, raise its guns to the now beaming sun. "I can see, baby! In this clear sky..." Everyone already knew what the famous pilot was about to spit next. His even more famous saying. "If I can see it, I can hit!"

"Bad ass as always, Oboro." a charged Jelly Bean responded from the island under his watch. He had I-Wish, his heavy legged and loaded AC, mimic the gesture with its similar sniper rifle. "There's no way in hell we'd get beaten by some rust buckets from the old school!"

Back inside the facility, AC pilots Fastidious and Bull were standing face-to-face. The two men had a famous rivalry that was fueled by their corporate preference. Bull was a complete Mirage loyalist, and every part of his machine, C's Requiem, consisted of nothing but parts from his favorite company. Fastidious was the complete opposite, and his Lullaby-M was born of nothing but Crest. This rivalry embodied the corporate wars to a degree that no one could ignore. Completely suited for combat, the red Crest pilot simply nodded to his blue rival, who did the same. This would be the ultimate challenge. To see whose city would survive the potential devastation. The competition had gotten to the point beyond words, and they simply walked by each other as they headed off for their respective machines.

Those of the Nine Breaker that had been called for the Internecine mission were now standing in awe before an ivory behemoth of an AC carrier within one of the secret underground hangers. Fully armed, and twice the size of the Raptor, the Rex was so huge Jack-O had to have a custom hanger designed just to support it. The Rex could carry over twice the number of machines and three times the crew. It was originally meant to be the flagship for Jack-O and his Dominants after he had made his stand against the powers that be and declared a state solely dedicated to Ravens. Jack-O stood suited and proud before his treasured warship. The sheer size of such a vessel even managed to empower the others in its presence. "You all know the mission." Jack-O stated. "Now, all you need do is complete it."

Amanda, ever at his side, now made her voice heard. "As you know, Zenobis will be the commander of this operation. Follow his orders, and don't second-guess them. Also, when you begin to separate, remember to listen to your operators. If you lose touch with your teammates, they'll be your lifeline. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded in agreement, including Silphe, who shouldn't have been there. Amanda and Jack-O also noticed that S-Fil's pilot, Half Moon, hadn't arrived. Nor was his AC given to the mechanics to be loaded onto the Rex with the others.

"Silphe." Elza called. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be-"

"Sorry, Red."

_Red... _"Heh, Red it is." Elza finally submitted with a light smile. At least he hadn't lost his flare.

"I'm filling in for Half Moon. He seems to have gotten... Sick. I've decided to take his place. A place I'm sure was meant to be mine from the start."

Jack-O noticed that Rain was trying to hold back a smirk. Though a rare sight, he knew she wouldn't lie to him. "Rain, where is Half Moon?"

"Silphe incapacitated him." she plainly responded upon beating the desire to laugh. "He's currently in the hands of our physicians. He will be fine once he regains consciousness."

"Silphe..." Zen sighed as he shook his head about.

"No. Let him go." Amanda then suggested. She noticed the determination in his eyes. She knew his skill was top-notch, and even as he was, could still out perform Half Moon on his best day. She had also noticed how closely he was standing beside Rain. So close as to never let her go. To protect her no matter what the cost. It was exactly how she felt about Jack. Amanda also felt that kind of determination could never lead to anything less than success.

"Amanda, I will pull through. Jack, Elza, Zen... Please. I know the threat, and I ain't planning on letting you down. Our people... Our order... Nor Sandoval." To prove his will, Silphe raised his broken arm to the sky and clenched his fist, caring not for the pain. His display was something that earned a bit of respect from all the Ravens around him.

"Very well." Jack-O replied. "Nothing but your best, or I'll never forgive you... Prove to me your dominance. All of you!" Jack-O gave each Raven a stare, as if he were transferring a bit of his own strength into each of them. He then looked to Zen and nodded. "It's your show from here on." The silver-haired Raven slowly turned away and headed for his rebuilt Fox Eye, which stood at the end of the hanger, ready to be carried off to the Ark by a now dwarf Raptor.

"Bring back success." Amanda ordered. The old school pilot then recalled a famous saying as she began to follow Jack-O towards his machine. She came to a stop and turned to face the brave souls one more time. Amanda's eyes became sharp as she prepared to deliver her message. "Some birds can fly, and others cannot. Spread your wings and fly, Ravens!" she shouted to her fellow warriors in a proud air.

Accepting her faith and honor, the Ravens headed off and up the Rex's ramp. The mechanics had loaded everyone's AC onto the giant carrier, with room to spare. A fresh Front Runner was then brought into the Rex and parked in one of the empty AC stations. Silphe and Rain approached Zen, who had Elza still by his side. It wasn't too long ago that these pilots were trying to kill him. The Raven order was indeed a strange one. No hard feelings against those who once vied for your destruction.

It was merely a job. Deep down, it was merely insane. It was something that even after so many years of dealing with, still had the ability to astonish him every now and then. "I'm sorry about Sandoval..." Zen said to the two Ravens.

"Yeah. After this mission we'll party in his honor." Silphe suggested. The four were definitely in agreement to that, despite the slim chance of such a thing coming about. "Hope you aren't holding a grudge about, you know, trying to blow you away." Silphe joked, as Rain lowered her head somewhat in her own form of saying the very same.

"Heh... Don't bother. It was just a job, right?" It was this brand of frigid callousness that made the task of completing his missions so hard. True friendship and trust had indeed become the rarest of pearls in these polluted seas. Even if he had simply been upfront and put everything on the table from the start, it would have still come down to this. The corporations, the Ravens, the rebels, it would still be the same. This moment that was inevitable. This moment that would determine the outcome for the next era. This moment where he would fight not alone.

Next Chapter: World Shaking (Part 1)


	35. World Shaking part 1

Chapter 35: World Shaking (Part 1)

**Act: 1**

After a rather momentous take off from its custom hanger, the Rex exploded free from its den, taking to the afternoon skies. She was seen off by Ravens that remained behind, several of the mechs raising their arms (and weapon arms) in victory. Escalate's eyes grew heavy at the fact he wasn't chosen to go on the mission, for someone he greatly admired was aboard the Rex. His tactic of defeating opponents with thermal stress had been something he picked up from Elza's matches. "Hope it's not a one-way mission..."

"Holy crap!" Oboro exclaimed at the sight of the massive Rex soaring across the sky. "I didn't know we had something like that! Still..."

"They'll make it back." Jelly Bean responded. "And if not, well..."

"If not, we die..." a new voice now called as a tan, heavy Core-equipped, hover emerged from the surface elevator. This bazooka for arms AC was S-Fil, piloted by Half Moon; who would have been on that flight no thanks to Silphe.

"Hey, Moon, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you-?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Oboro!" Half Moon barked. Though pretending he was disappointed, the truth was that Silphe couldn't have had better timing. Despite his well known talent for being a master of hit and run tactics, Half Moon was considered somewhat of a coward by some of his fellow Ravens, as they figured he purposely kept his ranking low so as not to be called for more dangerous missions. And this one, it was the most dangerous of all...

The inside of the Rex was just a majestic as the outside. It was clear that Jack-O wanted this place to be a mobile Ark; one he could command from if things got too hairy for him. The ivory innards were crawling with mechanics and operators who would have normally stayed behind and worked from the safety of the facility, but thanks to the options presented by this aerial fortress they were able to perform their duties from stations within Rex itself. There was even a respectable medical staff onboard. Within the AC garage the eight Ravens had come together for a quick face-to-face before cowboying up for the fight of their lives.

After the group shared a short conversation of eyes, Zen decided to get things started on the vocal plain. "The Rex will land just outside of the canyon leading to Borbos Mine. There, we'll be meeting up with Omega and Doc, who-"

"Aren't you dead?" the female roughneck of the group interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Records say you died, pretty boy. You come back to life or what?" Even Chance's voice was just a hard as the body packed within her vanilla flight suit. "I don't wanna be workin' with no dead man."

Elza grunted at the interruption. She knew Even Chance enjoyed getting under people's skin just for the fun of it. "That's not important. Your absolute focus should be on the mission." she ordered the blond-died, curly-haired Raven.

"It's just a simple question, 'princess'. Don't get bent out of shape. Besides, he's not my type."

"Can da crap, Chance!" Ten Ton demanded as he tied his long dreadlocks into a tail. It was clear that the normally friendly pilot wasn't in the mood for games, and Even Chance saw this. If Ten Ton was in a mood, then things were indeed dire.

"Si, Si." Despite her troublesome personality, Even Chance knew when to zip it, but before doing so she spat her gum at Elza's feet, who bared fangs in response to the action.

Surge, an ex-military grunt turned Raven, decided to get things back to speed. "Right, we meet with the others and hike to the mine..." The lean dark-haired Raven began cycling his hand for Zen to continue.

"Yes. Like in the mission contract, we find the entrance-"

"Blow the rock away and gain access to the hatch. Right, right." the hulking Raven known as Abyss forcefully finished. "Once we get in? That's what I wanna know about. Aside from these exploding piranhas and AI-monkeys what else can we expect?"

"Well... I'm sure that several areas will have their own forms of defenses. You know the drill, wall lasers and such. Those kinds of defenses never go out of style, despite the fact we're literally the living past from a technological standpoint."

"Aye… Just don't wanna have any surprises. I hate surprises, mate."

"All more the reason to blow 'em away, big guy!" Even Chance said with a devious grin plastered across her face.

"I've seen the numbers of Beelzebubs, Zen." Rain said. "That alone will make our success rate drop by 43%. How many of these Pulverizers do you think we'll encounter within the ship?"

"Hard to tell… However, I do know that the Internecine won't build a mass number of Pulverizers until it feels the need to do so. Usually a few dozen would be on stand by." Zen suddenly looked troubled by another thought. "Then again, this really doesn't matter if the ship was in production during the crash. Also, there's the chance that this ship was taken out in the middle of combat, meaning there might be Pulverizers inside that may have already been evolved from battle data obtained from units their predecessors faced ages ago."

"You mean highly advanced units?" Silphe questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Then won't those guys hear us after all?" a now troubled Baron asked.

"Maybe..."

"Great, Zen... That's just great..."

"What are you, some kind of pansy!?" Abyss bellowed as he laid a hefty slap across Baron's armor plated shoulder, knocking him an uncomfortable step forward. "Tech don't mean squat when you've got multi-barreled death up yer ass! Ain't that right, Chance!?"

"Hell yeah to that, papi!" she responded, slapping the hand Abyss offered her in their fanfare.

Despite the hell that waited, Zen was impressed by their bravado. Or was it simply their ignorance? Either way, it was a much needed fuel. "Once we destroy all the control devices the ship should power down for the most part, leaving only the Internecine, which has a stand-alone power source."

"That'll definitely make finding it a much easier task." A huge smile made its way across Abyss' chubby face. "A million creds for this job. I tell ya, once this one is over I'm gonna live it up!"

"You ain't the only one!" Even Chance followed. "There's this little villa-"

"Hate to interrupt," Surge started. "but maybe we should save the splurging until after we come back alive. Just a suggestion."

"I'm comin' back alive, papi. You can bet on that."

Ten Ton sighed at Even Chance's overblown pride. "Yo, Zen. Once we tend to dis here Internecine, what be next? Not like we can leave such a ting lying 'round, ya feel?"

"You're right, Ten. Once we knock it off-line, leave the demolition to me."

Elza was caught off guard be the response. They never talked about how the Internecine would be disposed of if the mission were a success. "Zen..."

"Ya gonna blow dat huge ship all by ya self? How ya gonna go 'bout pullin' dat off, my friend?"

"Heh, trust me. I'll find a way."

"Yeah, well, better you than me, mate." Abyss chuckled. "My job is to kill the controls, kill the core, go home and get some heroic lovin'."

"With that mug you're still gonna have to pay for it." Even Chance joked.

"Ha! That won't be a problem with the swollen pockets I'll be sportin'!"

"Ravens, we are approaching the area of operations." Kass' voice suddenly called as her face appeared on one of the large monitors about the hanger. "ETA is ten minutes. Please board your ACs and prepare for launch."

"Ya heard the lady!" Ten Ton shouted as he raised his gold colored helmet. "Let's make it hot, people!"

"Man! I so freakin' juiced!" Even Chance clamored as she began shadow boxing on her way to AC Leaf. "Hey, Elza, make sure you stay outta my way, because anything red in my sights is slag!"

The more familiar Ravens watched as the rest of alpha team headed off for their machines. Silphe playfully dangled his helmet between his fingers as he waited for someone to say something a little extra that would be for their ears only. Anything. Rain decided to do the honor. "Zen."

"Yes, Sachko?"

"Success or not, the weapons won't go off-line once we destroy the Internecine, will they?"

Zen and Elza shared eyes which held the truth to that question. "No..."

Elza placed a hand on Rain's shoulder and looked into her eyes with determination. "Sachko, all we can do it stop the source. We'll deal with the fallout afterwards."

"Understood. I don't have a problem with how you're dealing with the situation."

"I kinda do." Baron mumbled as he folded his arms. "Why not just tell them?"

"If you had the choice, would you really want to know, Baron?" Elza asked sympathetically.

Baron tried on the shoes Elza offered him. He didn't like the fit. "Hm, guess not..."

"Hopelessness is something they can't afford to have running through their veins right now." Zen sternly stated. "The Beelzebubs will crash and burn on their own, and hopefully our people can cut their destruction by half. The main threat afterwards will be the Pulverizers, and the potential Moths that may awaken in their rampage. Not many Moths made it to Earth, but they are here."

"Moths..." Baron whispered. "This has been bugging me, Zenobis. Why didn't you just use that Black Moth machine? I mean, it's one of the most powerful units of your day, right? Couldn't this whole mess have been wiped away with it?"

Rain and Silphe shared a similar expression at Baron's questions. Then, after a few moments, it made enough sense for the two. Zen let out a sigh at the idea of Baron's question. It was something that had tempted him on numerous occasions. "If only it were that easy… Like you said, that weapon is powerful, but it gives off just as powerful a signal. A very familiar signal… Flying around in that unit, I may as well have a dinner bell around my throat. The people as well... Things that are buried, things that are-"

"I get it now." Baron spared him. "Double-edged sword."

"Well... We'd best be going." Rain suggested. "We win... We party." she added with a warm smile. It was a smile that desperately wished for that party to be a reality. After a synchronous nod, the group headed off for their mechs. Before Rain headed up the boarding ramp she and Silphe shared a long kiss.

"Heh..." Baron couldn't help but smirk at a display Big Momma had refused to take part in earlier. She made him promise to come back alive before she would ever kiss him again. "Women... Gotta love 'em..."

Zen paused and noticed the scene Elza had offered her attention to. "Took him long enough." Zen almost chuckled out as he headed off for his own mech.

"Yeah, it sure did." Elza added as she followed. Upon approaching Zen's docked AC, Elza realized that it had gone back to its roots, at least in terms of colors. Onyx, black, and patches of silver had returned to claim their places on Zen's new AC. "Silverback I presume?"

"Yeah, I took you and Agraya's advice. I may as well face this as the real one. This AC is something Tokishiro had in the wings for me. I guess it was meant to be a present for being a good enough boy..."

"Zen..."

"It was already an above average machine. I've made whatever modifications I can, and Mack put in some time as well, but there was no time to give this guy Sin Replica's abilities.

"Why didn't you use the OP-I, or the part you made for me?"

"Like I said, it's already a high end machine. As for the Exus' parts, they were made specifically for you. They won't respond well with anyone else."

"You really went out your way to keep me safe..." Elza said as her face began to glow.

Zen didn't ever want that glow to fade. "Elza, listen... If it looks like we aren't going to make it... I mean... If it gets really bad before we even make a scratch..."

Elza knew where he was going, already shaking her head in disagreement. "No..."

"Elza?"

"I said no!" she barked. "I'm not leaving without you. Not this time. If you want this to work then it's simple. Just don't fail."

"ETA five minutes. ACs Silverback and Proto Exus have not come on-line." Kass alerted as she appeared on the monitor above the two. "Elza Nardo and Zenobis Wards please board your ACs and bring them on-line ASAP."

Zen couldn't crack the armor of determination Elza wore. "Okay." he replied warmly. Zen took a step for Silverback but suddenly found himself being clenched from behind. Elza had wrapped her arms around him, holding him dearly as the side of her face gently pressed against his own. This warm embrace was able to release a great deal of the tension that managed to hold onto Zen's frame, and he closed his eyes along with Elza as the two savored the moment. Kass gave into a smile at the sight as she went off-line.

"I love you, Zenobis Wards." Elza whispered in his ear, her soft lips and skin brushing against his flesh as she did. She was warm and gentle. How she was before things went sour. "That will never change."

"Elza..."

"I know how you feel for Andra, and you know how I feel for you. Zen, you have to respect my feelings as well. Just tell me one time. The truth… I just need to hear you say it this once. That I wasn't just a temporary comfort until you completed your tasks... Please…"

"...You weren't... You were never just a comfort..." Even though her crimson armor he could feel the tension escaping her body at those words as well. "I truly did-"

"Thank you." Elza interrupted before a kiss on the cheek. "I don't need anything else." Before Zen could say another word, Elza had released him and was already heading for Proto Exus which was stationed further down at Silverback's side.

Zen stood there, torn and disgusted with himself for everything he'd put her through, and Andra as well. He'd hurt so many people in his irregular lifespan. Zen felt he didn't deserve the love of such a woman. He felt he didn't deserve the love of any woman. Not even Andra. Yet it was there, and Elza was a tenacious one, much like his original mate. If they did somehow manage to survive this ordeal, there would be some very interesting days to come.

Tokishiro sat quietly at his desk, his eyes fixated on the desk monitor below. Ever since being left in the care of his father, Andra had been under Tokishiro's watchful eye. From bath to cafeteria, Tokishiro studied and recorded her every action no matter how mundane. He was intoxicated by her; he was afraid of her as well. Not because of her more savage capabilities. Nor was it the fact that he no longer had a means to keep her under control. The young Kisaragi feared that she would see him for what he believed himself to be in her presence. Something no one outside his father could have ever made him feel: Inferior.

Though Zen was basically the same, he had at least been on a leash. Andra had no reasons, no weakness, and no care for his vision. If Andra was indeed the playful and charismatic woman Zen had said she was, he hadn't seen it. Then again, Andra wasn't complete, and it seemed that she was currently tending to that matter in the records room as best she could until Zenobis returned. Tokishiro zoomed in as Andra sat poised before a station, Takeshi sitting in the background.

She appeared to be in a state of meditation, one hand pressed against the large interface monitor, her free hand pressed against the side of her face. Zooming in even more, Tokishiro noticed her eyes dancing beneath their lids, almost as if she were having an intense dream. But he knew that it was no ordinary dream. This was one of pure and historical evolution. She was effectively devouring all the happenings that had been recorded in the current age. The Layereds, Controllers, corporations, Zen's actions. She would have all of it.

"Madness..." Andra suddenly whispered as she let her hands dangle at her sides in an almost defeated manner.

"Yes..." Tokishiro replied in a regretful air.

Andra's eyes remained shut and she held her head back in the chair as if she wanted to complain to the almighty itself. "It's all the same... Just another time and place... Monsters everywhere... Why can't you just find a way to let go of it all? Reaching so desperately for the pathetic idea of what you think power truly is..."

"Andra... I wish I could speak for the people. Make them walk the proper path, but I have no right."

"No, you don't. Even though you've done what you can, no one individual has the right to dictate what path our species should walk. Only when the masses and those in power attain a level of understanding can something like that ever come about. However, I see that Zen has taken it upon himself to force the people on several occasions... He must have been so lost and alone... He's not a warrior. He was never meant to be..."

"He had no choice, Andra."

"I'm sure he had a choice that didn't require acting in such shady and underhanded ways..." Andra put herself in his position and she came to a fairly accurate conclusion. "Then again, I'm also sure he tried that before: To be upfront, to show them the truth… It's probably what led to the destruction of the older corporations and structure of the era I was first discovered, and also what molded him into what he is today. Now he's out there... fighting... As much as I want to, I can't do anything for him as I am. Not yet..."

Andra stood and turned to the camera she knew was watching her the whole time, her eyes opening and piecing the tiny lenses hidden in the wall. "I know you can hear me just as well as you can see me, Tokishiro Kisaragi. I'm coming back down."

Tokishiro fumbled at the crystalline eyes decorating the surface of his desk and pressed one of the digital buttons before him. "Y-Yes. Please feel free to join me."

Just outside of the canyon leading to Borbos, two AC's had been dropped off by Cranwells and were awaiting the others. Omega and his very familiar Clown Face stood in the company of another reverse-joint mech called Brainwash, which was a silver and blue AC wearing a large ammo pack on its back and side shield extensions on its shoulders. Doc's AC was simply equipped with a machine gun in one hand and sniper rifle in the other. "Whoa... Now there's something you don't see every day." Doc exclaimed as the massive Rex could be seen approaching in the distance.

"..." Despite the incredible sight, Omega had no words for it. He sat down his canteen and reached for his helmet. All that mattered to this man was averting the disaster and collecting his pay. However, there was one more thing. If he survived this, there were matters he would take up with Jack-O.

"THE REX HAS REACHED THE AREA OF OPERATIONS. ALL UNITS ARE ON-LINE. THE IS HANGER CLEAR. CATAPULTS ARE SET. OPENING HANGER DOORS. RAVENS, PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!"

Unlike the Raptor, the Rex not only had the ability to release its AC's from hatches on the fronts of its massive wings, it also possessed miniature versions of the Nine Breaker's catapult system, effectively giving the warship the ability to spew Ravens forth as if they were living ammo. This was surely meant for just this kind of sortie; undetectable launches in standby mode, which were surely going to be used on the unsuspecting corporations and their cities once Jack-O made his move. With seven hatches on each wing, each of the nine ACs had their own personal catapult. The mechs had their backs and feet (in some cases, treads) secured on their platforms for launch as the hanger doors began to open before them, allowing the gritty winds to howl about the hanger.

Breaths were heavy, controls were clenched, sweat was wining the battle within cooled flight suits, and adrenaline was spiking to the point of being savory. This was a high that needed to be siphoned for all its worth. "LAUCHING IN: THREE. TWO. ONE. FLY!"

PAKOW!!! PAKOW!!! PAKOW!!!

Silverback, Proto Exus, and Blood Hound were the first shot off into the dreary afternoon skies.

PAKOW!!! PAKOW!!! PAKOW!!!

"WOOOO!!! HA HA HAAA!!!" Even Chance enjoyed every second of the rush as her slim machine gun arm-wearing biped went flying through the hanger in a vanilla blur.

Abyss and his giant biped, which was armed to the teeth with hard-hitting weapons, were next to be fired off. "WHOAA SHIII-"

"HOORAH!!!" the ex-army grunt within Surge shouted as his green, solid ammo-loaded beast of a tank followed.

PAKOW!!! PAKOW!!!

A Queen-equipped Front Runner, and a heavy arm-wearing, duel M2 sporting Monsoon followed.

PAKOW!!!

"Dis mission be a success... Not matta what da cost!!" Ten Ton declared as his unstoppable and heavily armed hover-tank, Destroyer, exploded in last; the jade-blue monster very far from least.

The nine ACs soared through the air, breaking apart clouds as they continued on one behind the other, forming a line of elite piloting, professionalism, and a purposely added display of beauty. The line of ACs split into two behind Silverback, forming the familiar formation we've seen so many birds choreograph. It was a sight to behold, Ravens soaring through the sky. Leading the flock, Silverback kicked its feet forward and began spitting out bursts of fire from the thrusters on its legs in preparation for the touchdown. The others began to follow, using their thrusters to correct themselves before activating the boosters that would cushion their landing; all of this skillfully done manually in standby mode.

"That's an amazing display of talent." a proud Doc admitted aloud.

The sight of their skilled and clearly unpracticed unison even managed to get a few words out of Omega. "Not bad. With pilots of this caliber... Maybe this might work after all."

As calculated, the mechs began touching down one after another, the first, just 80 yards before Clown Face and Brainwash. After a few expels of steam and a series of powered flashes, the ACs raised their heads to the target ahead: The great canyon which led to the gates of an era's hell. "Tch!" Zen bared fangs at it all, and without another thought, pushed Silverback into a sprint towards the canyon.

"Zen!" Elza called out at the reckless charge.

"Let's go!" Zen shouted in his defiance and determination.

"Roger!" was the proud chorus that followed. Eleven Ravens strong, this moment filled several of the pilots taking part in this mission with that almost childish state of invincibility thanks to their togetherness. What could stand against this kind of force? Those who had no clue as to how powerful the old age was would soon find out...

**Act: 2**

Tokishiro stood in greetings before his desk as Andra entered the room, doing his very best to display nothing but the purest of intentions. "Ms. Lo." He offered the Ancient a welcoming smile and a hand to shake, which was completely ignored as she walked passed him and accessed his desk monitor, typing across its digital keyboard with a speedy hand. "W-What are you doing?" Suddenly, the wall of monitors that made up the side of his office budged, and the screens began to fade out as the wall began to part, revealing a path to what was once the younger Kisaragi's secret lab. "You hacked the... Andra, wait! Please, before you enter let me explain."

"What can you tell me that I haven't heard before?" Andra replied as she accessed the door and entered the narrow passage presented to her, Tokishiro and Takeshi following just behind. "How special I am? Zen? That you're going to use our technology to better our way of living? For the good of humanity? Or better, to save our dying species?"

She had pulled all the major cards and carelessly tossed them back into the deck. Tokishiro's teeth battled behind his tightened lips as he poorly continued to follow. "Andra... Ms. Lo, I can do it. Please, you must believe that."

"I'll admit you do believe you can pull it off. But that is just your arrogance fueling a glass truth." Andra opened the door at the end of the hall and was barely shocked to see what was on the other side: Stations, terminals, monitors, all breathing Martian information. Everything Tokishiro had managed to get his hands on regarding her people decorated in this room. At the very center, a blood-filled vial was proudly on display contained behind a concentrated energy barrier. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked as she approached the metallic display.

"It is..." Tokishiro whispered. "Zen believes in me, and that is a token of-"

The scent of such a lie caused Andra to snatch Tokishiro up by his collar. "Don't! Don't you dare finish… You used me in order to force him. It's the only way he would ever..."

Takeshi could see the white-hot rage in her eyes. Like Zen before her, Andra was only a few seconds away from doing it: Killing his son. It seemed Tokishiro had a knack for acquiring the wrath of Ancients. "Andra, please! He's my only son." Takeshi pleaded.

Andra hissed at Takeshi's pleas, and at herself for what she was about to do. She let Tokishiro fall to the floor on his bottom. "Only because the man you are, Takeshi. Only because what you did for Zen and me." Andra whipped around and stormed towards the protected vial. In a blinding motion she swiped her hand through the destructive energy and retrieved the vial, an action which still left her hand charred and smoldering. "You're a very cunning man, Tokishiro Kisaragi. I will admit that much. …Even more so than those bastards from Chrome and Murakumo Millennium…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You figured on Zen programming his nanites to breakdown, so you froze them and continued the research. But don't you realize it? No matter how well you duplicate the technology they will never be complete. It takes something you don't have access to. Do you wish to know what would happen if you tried to introduce them into your system without authorization from their host?" Andra read the desperation on Tokishiro's face, and how he so wanted to be the first Earthling to be reborn of the technology. Andra was glad to shatter that dream with her answer. "They would eat you alive... I have seen it happen to others who tried more 'reckless' procedures with my own blood. It is a horrible way to be ended."

"Andra…" Tokishiro whispered in a broken voice.

"You must have learned the secret of the N.C.C they never could. How it is constructed."

"Yes..." Tokishiro replied as his head hung in temporary defeat. "Contrary to what they believed, the device isn't implanted through any form of surgery. The nanomachines literally build the N.C.C from your brain, along with other organic systems throughout the body."

"Correct. And they also maintain the genetic enhancements that govern and push our bodies beyond their previous limitations. Something else you lack knowledge of producing. It is an extremely complex and perfect harmony that can never be imitated. Murakumo and their PLUS experiments were a poor and desperate attempt at copying the technology from me, and the cybernetic remains of Earthlings of my day. Only Originals can possess this ability. And quite frankly, you don't fit the mold of someone deserving." Andra's grip on the vial began to tighten as her burnt flesh began to flake away, revealing fresh skin.

"Andra, please don't! That's our future!"

"You are wrong. This is OUR forbidden past. And until humanity finds a way to redeem themselves, they aren't worthy of such. I can't force the people where to go, but I can keep such a factor out of the picture. At least for now…"

"Can't you at least hear me out?"

"As I have said, there is nothing you can tell me that will change my mind. A handsome face, pretty words and promises… You should know that such things will not have any effect on my judgment." And with that, Andra opened the vial and poured the frozen log of nanomachine-laced blood into her mouth and swallowed, the display shocking both CEOs greatly.

"Andra..." Tokishiro grunted as he reached out to her in desperation.

She ignored him and began studying the room, pacing about without speaking at first, her gem-like eyes scanning the details presented on each screen. Her tall frame then came to a stop and she looked to the men in her presence. "This was the only sample, yes?"

"It was..."

"Very well. I would like for the two of you to leave this room. I have work to do." It didn't take a genius to guess what the Ancient had in mind.

"But!" Tokishiro pleaded.

"I will not say it aga-" Andra suddenly began to lose her stability and stumbled down to a knee, clenching her head in what seemed to be a familiar state of confusion.

"Andra!" Takeshi called out as he headed to her aid.

"Wait, father!" Tokishiro warned as he grabbed Takeshi's leg. Tokishiro pulled himself up and raised an arm before his father, slowly backing away. "We must get away from her. There's no telling what's going to happen next."

Andra began to laugh as she shook her head and mass of hair about, the blues sweeping the metal floors as her mind entered some unknown realm. "I see... Heh... Ha ha... You improvised. Twenty steps ahead of the game just like I taught you." she chuckled. Andra's voice hadn't returned to its previous state of eeriness, but her words and sudden bouts of laughter were enough to scare the two before her. "Oh Zenobis... I can use this. Almost there… All we need to do is LINK, but for now, this will do." Andra's control returned and she noticed that the two Kisaragi's were slowly making their way to the exit. Her cold and callous eyes had gone through yet another phase and wore a gloss of warmth and confidence.

Takeshi noticed this new demeanor coming about and stopped Tokishiro from pulling him away. "A-Andra, are you alright?"

"I will be. After I see what your insides look like..." Andra said in a wicked wind, which stung the two into a state of paralysis. She suddenly served up a big grin and let out a haughty bout of laughter. Andra approached them and placed her hands on their shivering shoulders. Tokishiro looked as if he were ready to hurl, and poor Takeshi appeared as if his bladder were about to give up all hope. It was then Andra spared them. "Don't worry, boys. I'm kidding." she suddenly said in a refreshed and toying voice.

"W-W-What?" Tokishiro just barely managed to get out.

"Seems Zenobis also had this scenario plotted out. Actually, he thought you would introduce it willingly in order to bring me back. I guess he gave you too much credit there. Regardless of the means, it worked." Andra began to chuckle at his ingenuity. "I'm impressed."

"The blood..." Takeshi whispered.

"That's right, pops." the new Andra playfully shot back. "The nanites were indeed programmed to self-destruct, that is, unless they came into contact with my own. Sorry for scarring you before, just having a little fun with my update is all. Though, fun is last thing to be had in our current situation..."

"So, you're saying you've completely reverted back to your old self?" Tokishiro asked.

"For the most part, I've temporarily suppressed a great deal just now... And please, don't call me old." Andra responded, feeling out her face as if to make sure she was really there. "I still need to LINK with him before a complete restoration can take place. The exacts and pains of those memories that made me what I was are now locked away. But, I'll never completely let go of them. It's something I can never allow to happen again. At the same time, it's something I can't allow to ruin my irresistible charm and personality." she joked.

Tokishiro had no idea what to say at this point. The changes were too rapid, too heedless. She probably didn't need anymore time to adjust, but the young CEO sure did. Andra had gone from completely insane, berserk, broken, hardhearted, and now this. She had become an entirely different person yet again. Even the ways she walked and moved weren't the same. She was more relaxed, sure of herself and her surroundings. At least, that's how it seemed to Takeshi. This was the real Andra Lo. The one he'd heard so many stories about, and in only a few seconds she was living up to the legend.

"I'm gonna need to erase everything pertaining to our technology from the database. As a man who claims to want a better future, surely you should know to take my advice. Would you do this for me, Tokishiro? At the very least you owe both Zen and me this degree of trust." After the almost sympathetic request, Andra suddenly offered Tokishiro a devious smirk. "If not, I can always disembowel you and proceed. However, something tells me that wouldn't benefit the cause, not to mention be a mess to clean up. Don't you agree?"

Tokishiro froze in thought. He was being asked to allow everything he'd worked so hard to attain to be washed away. Then again, the request was coming from the source itself. In that light, a step towards gaining the forgiveness and trust of an Ancient such as Andra, the sacrifice would be well worth it. After a soul refreshing sigh, the young CEO looked to his father, who nodded in agreement to the decision about to be made. "Very well, Ms. Lo. I will trust in your judgment."

Andra read him well, and to her surprise, discovered no signs of treachery. Still, she knew he was banking on the long run. Despite her augmented talents, mother wit hadn't gone out of business just yet. "Thanks." Andra shot back with a wink. She then recalled some of her earlier actions, which caused her to sigh. "By the way... About those people..."

"We know." Takeshi said. "You weren't yourself."

"Mm..." Though she figured they probably weren't the nicest people to begin with, it was something that she wouldn't dwell on any longer. "I've got to hurry so I can help Zenobis."

"Help him?" Tokishiro asked. "How?"

Andra placed a hand on her hip and seemed to swell with confidence as she smirked at the young Kisaragi. "Heh, trust me."

**Act: 3**

The trek through the canyon and across the range just above the mine was over. The ACs had come to a wall of earth that was several hundred meters away from the initial site, and Doc was currently running a scan on the sector.

"Well? This it?" Abyss called to the bulky-shouldered Silverback in his sights, whose pilot didn't seem to hear his transmission. "Yo! Zen!"

Zen's attention was being called to the range just across from their position. He had been sensing something during the journey, and was pretty sure they were being watched, but not followed. Whoever it was, they had already been there and were keeping their distance. "Yeah... This is it."

"Hey, get your head in the game, fool!" Even Chance barked from Leaf, who put one of its machine gun arms in Silverback's face. "I ain't followin' someone losin' focus even before the crap hits the fan!"

"Relax, Chance. I'm here." Zen responded, his mech moving Leaf's multi-barreled stump aside with its hefty left arm equipped Nix.

"Scan is complete." Doc called from Brainwash, whose systems had been modified by the genius pilot. It's normally average radar-equipped head was doing three times the work than the standard model. "It's like you said. The gate is only a few yards in, eleven to be exact. A blade swipe or two should do. But I just realized that not a single pilot here has a blade. Some Raven's we are, forgetting the most basic necessity on such a mission."

"These aren't the type of opponents you wanna face in close-ranged combat." Zen replied.

Even Chance recalled the enemy types listed in the contract. "Not to sound like a chump, but did you all see the sword arms on those Pulverizer suckers!?" she exclaimed. "No way I get near that, papi. No freakin' way."

Elza's lip curled at the sound of Even Chance's voice. "Doc, transfer the results of the scan to Silphe."

"No need, Red. I got this one." Front Runner raised its rifles and fired a series of signature rounds, the shots so perfectly aimed in the four corners they caused the wall of rock to collapse in near perfect form, revealing a shimmering and surprisingly well conditioned gate of metal. Needless to say the group was impressed by his marksmanship. The gates were parted by about ten feet; not very welcoming to an AC at all.

"Right! Leave this part to me, ladies!" Abyss said as Blood Feud walked up to Leaf and held out its hefty M2.

"I ain't no forklift..." Even Chance grumbled as her AC raised it arms for the giant Gatling gun, its arms and joints acting as a weapon stand.

"Yeah, yeah!" Blood Feud raised its large and blocky Crest arms, securing a powerful hand around each door. After a few manual commands and a twist of the controllers, Blood Feud began to force an opening that accommodated a more 'healthy' group of individuals. After a small war, the doors let out a shriek (one Zen bit down at) in their defeat. The moment the doors parted, the electronic funk of interference enveloped their systems and caused a temporary fit of static.

"Sheesh... Everyone stabilized?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Surge replied.

"Can't believe the Rex up and left us here..." Abyss grunted as his chocolate-colored AC retrieved its Gatling gun from Leaf.

"Win or lose, what's the point of it waiting." Elza responded. "It'll be more useful out there."

"Elza's right." Baron said. "Now, who's on point?"

"I am." Zen called back as his AC entered the darkness.

"Ho ho!" Even Chance teased. "Maybe you're not such a pantywaist after all."

"Recommendation." Doc suddenly said.

Silverback came to a stop. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't one of us try and secure the open hatch that's been discovered?"

"They're swarming only a couple hundred yards below it. They see movement just outside and it's gonna be a problem. When they do notice us it's best for it to be inside. Keep in mind that they're only in the mine because they want to be. Let's keep it that way."

"Understood." Doc said, following the group inside. Even with night vision engaged, the corridor was a keeper of darkness and fears. The parade of metal feet, hefty treads, and lowly huffing hover boosters were more than enough to keep the group on their toes. If there were advanced units around, they'd be there. Everyone had equipped their ACs with heads that had above average radar functions, but Doc continued his job as spokesman for all things recon. "This is one long corridor on one humongous vessel. Still no signs of 'life' in this wing of the ship, and we have a shaft leading to the lower level. It's not an elevator."

"That's weird." Surge said. "A ship this big?"

"There's no need for elevators on an AI-controlled warship." Elza said. "Everything thing here got around on their own accord." After walking for another hundred yards, the AC's came to an open area which finally allowed them to break the dangerous and constricting single file they were in. The shaft had no form of door, as the darkness was more than enough of a barricade.

Doc did another manual scan and passed along his findings. "We've got a five hundred yard drop leading into another corridor. This one leads to the next level which will bring us to our first fork in the road." The ACs bravely entered the pit using only the lightest of boosts to keep from adding to the thunder of their intrusion. The corridor they entered was far more spacious, and the pilots couldn't help but notice how unaged the innards of the ship were. The mechs eventually came to their first breaking point, which lead to the first set of control devices on that level.

"Alright, here we are." Doc said. "This will be our first point of separation."

"So, Zen, what lucky bastards get to do their work so close to the exit?" Abyss asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Him and Mrs. Administrator of course." Even Chance joked.

"For your information, Zen and I are going in the furthest." Elza coldly replied.

"Wha? Yeah right!"

"We are." Zen said, causing Even Chance to freeze in shock. "Leaf and Blood Feud will take out the control devices on this level.

"I ain't no chump!" Even Chance barked. "I can go all the way if-"

"Shut yer big yap, Chance!" Blood Feud pushed Leaf a step forward with its free left hand, which had an arm-mounted grenade launcher secured on the forearm. "C'mon!"

"Pfft!" Even Chance and Blood Feud went down the path that would take them to the first mission objective. "I ain't no chump..." the spicy pilot muttered before the two mechs faded into the darkness beyond the scope of the group's night vision. Another level, another break off. This entire sector of the spaceship was off-line. Surge and Doc were next, which should have left the most immediate scanning up to the radar-for-a-head Clown Face, unfortunately Omega wasn't the most talkative of pilots, so Doc decided to hold on to his position.

Thirteen levels in and not a single sign of the enemy in their vicinity. So far so good. The next area wasn't like the previous. Far from bland, this section of the ship was a labyrinth of dead wall monitors and conduits. They were coming up on the next passage leading to more of the control devices that had been mapped out. Silverback turned its glowing duel visors to Monsoon and Front Runner. "This is where we part ways, my friends." Zen said with an almost grim expression behind his helmet.

"Heh, no need to make it sound so disconsolate, Zen!" Silphe had been reading...

"I see you're in a lively mood even inside your AC." Elza said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Don't worry though, Red. I'm on my game."

"I know you are. Please be careful, Sachko, Silphe."

"I will protect Silphe and complete this mission. I expect the same of you, Elza, Zen."

"Of course." Zen replied.

"Mm. You can count on it." Elza added as the heavy quad and lightweight hover made their way off side by side."

"And then there were five..." Baron said lowly as Blood Hound followed the group down a new shaft. The five ACs came into the next section of the ship, which as they progressed, seemed to get more and more advanced; and signs of activity could be heard as the hum and bump of active machinery called through the metal walls. They were getting close to it. The core. The Internecine.

The next two passageways were guarded by gates. However, sections on these doors radiated with eerie blue light. Good news and bad. "I take it dis where things get interestin'?" Ten Ton suddenly asked as his AC pulled up before the gates with its M2 and Wyrm sniper rifle at the ready.

"I feel for anything that gets in the way of you and Omega." Zen said. It was his way of paring the two and giving them the go ahead.

"..." Clown Face broke off from the group and took its place with Destroyer as the gates suddenly responded to their AC's electronic presence. "If they didn't know before, they know we're here now." Omega said in a dauntless air.

"It be fine, mon. Like Zen said, they be in for a world of hurt when they come 'round here!"

"Hmph, you're right." Omega replied as his mech entered behind the fearless hover-tank, the gates closing behind them as they headed down a fully lit corridor.

"And then there were three..." Baron whispered in tune as he tailed the two mechs on his main monitor.

"Baron, it's alright to be afraid." Elza radioed. "I'm scared too."

"That's a relief. I'm glad someone had the guts to finally admit it." Baron said with a sigh in tow.

They reached level fifteen and there were still no signs of Beelzebubs or Pulverizers. This trend was at first a welcomed blessing, but now it was just becoming ominous. Zen's teeth began to grind. Was it a trap? How else could they have gotten so far without a single contact, not even a wall turret? Silverback came to a halt. "Status report, people." he radioed to the bunch on the soft frequency they'd been using.

"A whole lot of nothing, mate. But Chance and I have already taken down our first pair of control devices."

"That's right, and it was a cinch. We're only a short distance from the last batch, but the closer we get, the worse the interference."

"Yes, that's to be expected." Doc radioed. "I take it that control devices of this magnitude should be putting out a significant amount of power. The closer you get the more system down time. As for our status, it's the same here, Zen. Surge thought he saw something, but it just turned out to be a very dangerous looking mesh of cables hanging from the ceiling."

"Shut up!" Surge suddenly barked.

"Ha ha ha ha! I didn't take you for a wuss, Surge." Even Chance radioed.

"Grrr..."

"Hey, the man asked for a status report. I'm just being thorough, Surge."

"This is Rain, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Except for us." Silphe toyed.

"Yes, except for us." she returned in a similar manner.

"Nothing to report..." Omega replied in his usual tone.

Elza knew something was troubling Zen. She'd come to learn that when he paused, it was definitely a reason to be cautious. "You think this is going far too easily, don't you?" Elza called directly to Silverback.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah..."

Near the very heart of the ship, the three bipedal ACs came before a series of passages. Six large and powered doors greeted them with audacious quality, the linings pulsating with old age energy. Elza took in a deep breath and flushed out as much pent up fear as possible. Baron, not surprisingly, was doing the exact same, just in more speedy bursts. Zen had lived and breathed these moments for ages, and one couldn't always tell by just looking at him what was going on in his mind. The Ancient spun his machine to the others. "Okay... Baron, Elza-"

Anger ripped across her face the second Zen paired her name with Baron. "Don't do this!" Elza barked. "I'm going with-"

"Stop it, Elza!!" Zen fiercely countered.

Elza was stunned by the response. His roar was rare; even more so when directed her way. "Z-Zen...?"

"Now is not the time to go back on our promise to the future! You're more than strong enough to stand without me by your side. Again, you don't need me every step of the way... You've already proved that."

She wanted to shout back how wrong he was; she knew he wasn't. Their personal matters were irrelevant against this. Even Zen had basically thrown aside that which was most precious to him. Elza opened a visual and smiled behind her helmet. "You had better not die this time. Got it?" she said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Roger that, ma'am." Zen responded warmly as he raised a hand in salute. Proto Exus and Blood Hound entered the gate leading to one set of control devices, and Silverback entered the one which lead to the last. Traversing the powered sector of the ship, the next series of corridors lead Silverback to an area that was half-filled with immovable dirt and rock, as well as another surprise. There was an elevator graphed into the wall just before the dead end. This device wasn't originally a part of the ship. The fact the metal was already beginning to rust proved that.

The area Zen now stood was directly below the mine, and was something Navis had set up in their excavations. If they only knew how close they were… Even more so, the elevator was active and could surely serve as an emergency exit, one that would put them in the middle of a nest of angry Beelzebubs who wouldn't take their appearance too kindly, nor allow them the time to hack the gates in order to get out. When it came down to it, there would be no choice, and Zen mapped out a refined version of the vicinity and sent the update to his comrades as he continued through another set of doors, this one leading him to his first target.

Silverback stood before a hulking cylinder shaped device connected to a port in the ceiling. It caused a good deal of interference, but nothing that his machine couldn't handle, though it did give Zen himself a split second migraine. As Silverback raised one machine gun towards the control device, it raised the second towards the door at the unexplored end of the room. There was only one place for ambush. Suddenly, Abyss radioed in, his voice cracking amongst a sea of static. "We... job... as..."

Zen couldn't put it together. "What's that? Abyss, say again!"

Blood Feud and Leaf had already laid waste to four control devices and where now standing within a huge chamber where the final two once stood. The walls along the sides of this massive room were monitors that had once displayed data in an unknown format. That was, until the Ravens had did their job, turning the display into chaotic static. "Huh, Zen's not responding..." Abyss said.

"Heh, I wouldn't be shocked if that loser were planning to turn tail so we'd have to do all the work."

"Ha, you're probably right, Chance!"

Even Chance suddenly realized that her systems could interface with the monitor display as an option appeared on one of her sub monitors. "What's this?" she asked as she tried to access the wireless port.

"Leave it alone, Chance. Our part of the job is done." Blood Feud turned for the exit. "Let's get the hell outta here, collect our million creds, and live like kings!"

"Not so fast, we've still gotta blow up that Internecine thing."

"Argh! That's right..." The lights around in the room suddenly went dark, which swallowed the two machines whole. "Damn it, Chance! What the hell did you do!?"

"Crap, crap, crap!!" she barked to herself as she quickly disconnected from the seemingly universal access that had been presented to her systems. After she did, the two monitors lit up the room as they began to display something that was literally out of this world. They showed footage of a massive space battle between two unknown forces. Completely alien in their design, the giant ships and AC-like machines fought a ferocious battle in the depths of space, neither side letting up. "Something tells me this ain't a movie..." Even Chance whispered in her amazement.

"Ya think?" Abyss shot back in sarcasm. "For the last time, let's get the hell out of..." Abyss noticed that one of the images on the massive screen stood out for some reason. It was as if one of the on screen units were looking directly at him and his partner. He zoomed in and finally realized the terrible truth. It wasn't an image on the screen, nor was it part of the show... "What the hell is that...?" Abyss growled as he aimed his arm-mounted grenade launcher at the hovering unit.

"Huh!?" Even Chance finally noticed it as well. It didn't look like anything she'd seen in the enemy type reports, but she only needed to see one thing. It had weapon arms (cannons as opposed to swords), and more importantly to her: It was red. "It's some kind of Pulverizer, you dolt!" Leaf immediately swung its machine gun arms toward the target and proceeded to unleash a flurry of sparkling alloy in its direction. "Eat slag, you soulless tin can!!"

The evolved Pulverizer evaded the attacks, which shattered the gigantic screen and vanished into the darkness the attack had reconstituted. Blood Feud began firing grenades at the swift unit, using the light created by the fiery rounds as a guide to his night vision. "Careful, Chance, it's fast!"

"I'm faster!" Suddenly, the main lights returned, but this time in a furious crimson. "Now what!?"

"INTRUDERS DETECTED!" the vessel's AI suddenly called out in its feminine voice. "DIRECTING POWER TO SECTOR C! LEVELS C-1 through C-14!"

"...Game time, people..." Ten Ton's voice called through the static. "Let's rip... windup dolls... new one!"

Zen had destroyed the control device before him just as the lights in the area became red. "Here we go, Elza." he radioed to Proto Exus. He grunted at the fact she didn't respond. "Elza!" Still no response, but her AC's signal hadn't faded. With that, Zen threw himself back into the mission, accessing the corridor to the next area of control devices. "Damn... Here we go indeed..."

Back in the chamber area, the Pulverizer set its wide tri-star eye on its targets as the jade visor intensified. "Destroy! Destroy!! DESTROY!!!" the unit roared in a **spine-chilling** robotic voice as it exploded towards Leaf and Blood Feud, evading their attacks with ease, firing intense balls of energy from its cannon arms. Leaf and Blood Feud scattered, being the slower, this smarter Pulverizer ignored Blood Feud and pursued Leaf, who had taken to the air. The Pulverizer laid down a barraged of fire, which was about to score hard against the speeding Leaf's backside.

"Get this damn thing off me, Abyss!" Even Chance demanded.

"Dammit, I'm trying!!" he shot back, his M2 and back rockets doing the same. Several of his M2 rounds managed to tear into the Pulverizer's scarlet armor, and a rocket to its Core almost managed to knock it off course, but it mindlessly continued the pursuit. A pair of missile compartments opened from the Pulverizer's backside and began to shower the chamber with missiles that were designed to pierce as well as explode. "Oh crap..." Abyss muttered as the swarm of stingers headed his way.

No longer counting on Abyss, Even Chance took charge of her situation and hammered a fist against her Over Boost button. The vanilla AC screamed across the chamber, evading the continuous trail of energy fire as the Pulverizer kept pace. "You son of a..." Leaf's rail cannon fell over shoulder and began to charge, and the moment it was ready, Leaf's Over Boost died as the AC spun around, firing a dead on super velocity shot. The force knocked the Pulverizer into a spiral, and a sudden swam of Kinnara and Funi spawned micro missiles slammed hard into the red menace, sending it crashing through the second monitor.

"Abyss!" Even Chance clamored.

Despite being tagged a few times by the piercing missiles, the walking armor plate of an AC had survived with a few tears in its Core and arms. "Heh, Blood Feud ain't no chump either! You remember that, you AI-controlled sod!!"

"Sod..." the Pulverizer repeated as it tore itself from the monitor.

"It's what you are!" Even Chance happily added to the insult. "Too stupid to understand? Then get this, jackass!" Leaf unloaded her rapid-fire into the hovering and seemingly dazed unit. The rounds shredded the machine's right side, and Abyss joined in on the fun with his M2. It was almost as if the thing were allowing it self to be destroyed, and after another shot from Leaf's rail cannon, it was. The Pulverizer went flying and exploded as the flaming unit collided into a wall.

"Pua!" Even Chance wished she could have really spat on the frying slag below her hovering AC.

"I second the notion." A blade of light suddenly illuminated the area just behind Blood Feud, and in a flash, the mech's backside was claimed, losing almost a quarter of the Core itself. Blood Feud had been carved like a turkey in a single attack, losing both its back-mounted weapons and main boosters in the process. "Gaaahh!!" the pilot inside screamed as the hefty AC staggered forward, the back of the Core buzzing and sparking with untamed energy. It was a small miracle that the machine hadn't exploded outright.

"Abyss!!" Another Pulverizer had appeared on this scene, this one more familiar. Taller than an AC, sleek, bipedal, and it wore the sword arms that Even Chance dreaded. "Where could it have come from?" There was only one entrance to the room, and it was the one they had used. "Abyss, get clear!" she ordered as her rail cannon charged and fired, barely missing Blood Feud's head as it scored a direct hit. At least, she had though so at first. "That's impossible..." she said to herself. The Pulverizer had used its insanely long sword arms to shield against the high velocity round.

"That's impossible..." the Pulverizer repeated in a familiar voice. One that almost turned her skin pale: It was her own. The red demon watched its wounded prey stagger away in order to gather his bearings, and as its 'cousin' did before, turned its attention to the more speedy target.

A lifeless machine not only defeated her well aimed shot, it appeared to be mocking the fact. Mocking her. Even Chance tore free from the fear and instead became infuriated. "Taunting is something only humans have the right to do!!" Even Chance screamed as she fired all Leaf's weapons madly, scoring a number of rounds upon the evading death machine. Her AC was suddenly rocked from behind by duel beams of energy, sending it slamming to the ground on its backside.

"Chance!" Abyss shouted as his attention was called to yet another Pulverizer on the scene, firing his grenade launcher at the two units. "Chance, wake up!!"

"Uuuh..." she moaned from the blow, all the while her hands and feet were instinctively trying to get the AC up even before she regained complete awareness. She was definitely a Raven. Square on its blocky back, Leaf's main camera sent a soul-chilling image to its pilot. As the blur faded, she was horror-struck by the sight presented to her. Pulverizers were creeping from gates hidden high above chamber. "Christ they're coming from up top!" Even Chance shouted as she noticed one of them falling her way.

"Chance, get the hell up!!" Abyss screamed, as the two Pulverizers in his sights seemed to purposely get in the line of fire as he tired to get a bead on the Pulverizer gravity jousting towards Leaf. "Move, you bastards!!"

"Move!" Even Chance demanded her AC, jerking and stomping as the Pulverizer drew closer. "MOVE, DAMN YOU!!!" Leaf's thrusters shot the mech on its side as the OB hatches on its back popped open and sent the AC ripping across the metal grounds, tearing off the paint job on its left side in the process. Better to lose a half of vanity than gain what the Pulverizer had delivered to the area she escaped. "A few dozen my ass! This place is infested!"

"Chance, I'll keep 'em distracted!" Abyss radioed as he fired his weapons like a beast, the Pulverizers seemingly toying with the rounds, evading and not attacking. "Get that cute butt of yours back topside!"

"Cute!? Don't go getting any ideas!" she bravely shot back as her AC took a stand beside the still searing Blood Feud, joining in its attacks. "I ain't leavin' you to be some hero on account of me! I ain't some damsel in distress... Far from one!" They managed to take a couple of the biped Pulverizers down, unfortunately, two more replaced them. It was strange. If they wanted, the Pulverizers could have finished it by now, but they mostly evaded and shot back a single round every now and then. It was as if they were lion cubs toying with a half-dead gazelle their mother had brought home for them to practice hunting skills on.

"Chance, my main boosters are gone. I'm not makin' it through this one... Now stop bein' a bitch and get goin'!"

Even Chance bared fangs at the truth. "Damn you, Abyss..." she grunted, fighting against the tears that were beginning to swell for her long-time comrade. "Damn you..."

"Yeah, yeah." he carelessly replied. "Get a move on!"

"I'm gonna destroy the Internecine, you just hang in there until I do!" Even Chance barked as Leaf activated its Over Boost and shot away from Blood Feud, entering the corridor at end of the chamber. Strangely enough, only two of the Pulverizers followed her as the others continued toying with Blood Feud.

Abyss raised a brow at her order. "Hang in there? Heh, yeah, I'll get right on that..."

Death on its tail, a huge flush of flame and smoke exited the corridor as Leaf skated out in a hurry. Turning on its side, the slim mech slammed into the wall and left sparks at its heels as it made way down the next corridor. "You freaks think you can touch me!?" she taunted the demons in hot pursuit. As her mech continued to speed down the lengthy corridor for the shaft at the end, she noticed a hulking tank-legged Pulverizer slither in her path from around a corner in the distance. "Ha! I'm a leaf, papi! One you ain't gonna ever touch!!" Leaf went into Over Boost breaking over 900 Km/h. The AC took to the air as it shot past the tanker in its path, which swung its swords unison, performing a flashy overhead cross slash.

FZZAAP!!!

The sound of the luminescent attack echoed throughout the corridor as Leaf rocketed onward. "Ha ha ha!! Screw you!!" Even Chance sneered at the image her back camera feed one of the sub monitors. The tank and biped Pulverizers stopped their pursuit and were returning; most likely to finish off Abyss. "Hmph, though so… Hang on, Abyss... I'm... I... Uck..." The Raven's entire body had gone numb, and she felt like she was about to pass out. The adrenaline rush was so intense her body hadn't registered it.

Even Chance noticed the vanilla hands of her flight suit were covered in thick crimson which splashed about her cockpit, covering the main monitor. Though afraid to, she gathered what remained of her fleeting courage and looked down. Her eyes almost looking as if they would shatter from the gruesome sight; the Raven finally realized what her body had lost the ability to tell her. Even Chance saw that she was sitting in a pool of dark fluid, so hot it bubbled. She was stirring in her own blood. In what became of the lower half of her body. "O... Oh... God..." she managed to utter as the life in her big brown eyes faded away.

That Pulverizer had surely hit its mark. This is the reason they ended the chase. Leaf's OB fire began to flicker out, and the mech separated in two. The newly divorced torso and legs slamming and skidding across the corridor and right into the shaft that was the original target, which after a moment of digestion, burped out a thunderous fireball, and quite possibly a soul.

**Act: 4**

Abyss saw Leaf's signal flatline on his left sub monitor as he battled the unlucky number of Pulverizers before him. "Chance... No..." His moment of depression instantly manifested into savage rage as he gripped the controls with reckless fury, his hate-filled eyes set on his attackers. "C'MON, YOU MOTHER-"

"YAAAAA!!!" a trigger-happy Surge screamed as he and Doc were in a very similar predicament, right down to the layout of the chamber they battled in. "YOU WANT SOME TOO!? GET SOME!" Surge was hysterical, and at the same time, a monster amongst monsters. The green camo-sporting Iron Horse was unleashing hell upon what may as well been its own minions. Pulverizers were being rocked by insanely accurate grenade and linear gun rounds from the tank AC, their heads and bladed limbs being blown clean off. "THAT ALL YOU GOT!? COME OOON!!"

More refined vocally, yet feeling the intensity no less, Doc was fighting just as madly. The man was the Ark's fifth-ranked Raven after all. His skill was borderline divine, and the silver reverse-joint hadn't wasted a single shot as it took down its sixth Pulverizer, unassisted. "Everyone who's still alive, listen up!" he radioed strong and freely now, there was no reason not to. "Even Chance is down, but they've managed to-" Doc cut himself off as he hopped out the path of two vivid blades vying for his Core, returning a flurry of Pixie3 and Wyrm bullets directly into the owner's face on the way down. "There are only seven control devices left! Take them down! Those that have completed stage one; we meet at the location I've updated on map!"

Monsoon and Front Runner had destroyed all but one of the control devices located in their assigned area. A place that led them closer to the bowels of the ship, and it was a far crueler and intimidating sector. Not only were the Pulverizers in pursuit, the area was compact, and the walls were laced with energy-spitting turrets. "Sachko, your left!" Silphe shouted as heavy beam fire tore just past his speedy AC.

"Yes." Monsoon raised its two M2s and mowed down the biped Pulverizer that was chucking rounds their way. They were fighting and running as they took down control devices on the way. It was the only strategy offered as they headed towards the final target, which also presented a route that lead to the meeting place. Some how appearing behind them, the numbers of Pulverizers continued to steadily increase. Rain knew her role, and that she was slowing Silphe down. He eyes grew sharp at the dozen units racing in pursuit. "Silphe, we can't make it to the last control device like this. I need to hold them here."

"No way! We're almost at the gate! I'm not-"

"This is not an option!" she barked. "You will complete the mission, Raven!" Rain didn't mean to yell and recalled herself, a bit shocked by her outburst. "Please… For me…"

Silphe forced himself to chew it over as he shot out the knees of a Pulverizer in the distance, sending it into an uncontrolled hover smack into another. What kind of man would leave his woman behind to do all the work? Then again, as a Raven she wasn't the type to take no for an answer. "Damn it... Over Boost my way the second I call you, is that understood!?" he demanded.

"Yes." Rain replied warmly. Front Runner entered the gate to the next area and sped out of sight down the massive corridor, taking out turrets on the way. Monsoon stopped its retreat and stood its ground, ready to face the gang of tank and biped Pulverizers. Monsoon crawled left, poorly evading the beam rounds being sent its way, but it was an energy defense mech, and the attacks weren't as damaging as they seemed. Something about the way the Pulverizers fought just didn't sit well with Rain, not to mention how they seemed to be pushing everyone towards the Core of the ship instead of away. No matter, holding the line she had drawn in her mind was all that mattered at the moment. Monsoon's returned LX cannon fell overhead and crackled with radiant energy.

FWOOSH!!! BOOOM!!!

One shot cooked two Larvas well-done, their charred metals crumbling after begin devoured by the wave of energy. The Pulverizers scattered like roaches as Monsoon began firing more LX waves, managing to take down an irritating tank Pulverizer in the process, blowing its bee-like bottom away, leaving a dying torso. "Huugh!" Rain was nailed by a series of beams from the both sides, scorching Monsoon's arms and damaging its energy refreshing extensions, maybe purposely. Rain didn't take any chances and activated the last reserve, speeding her recharge then jettisoning the spent devices. Monsoon's LX attacks would need to be more conservative if she didn't want to be dead in the water in recharge mode.

Her M2s went to work as the large quad skated about the area, tearing through the lightly armored Larva type Pulverizers and clearing the range of the tank types. She would face them when they got close enough to the line she'd made, which was just before the door Silphe had entered. She noticed three of the biped units clustered together, concentrating their fire from a distance as the three remaining tanks paired up in order to force a flank. "They're smart..." The tight area wouldn't be kind if that many tanks got too close. She would have to ignore the biped's attacks and take out the tanks before it was too late.

She quickly summoned the LX cannon once again, firing a wave of energy at the closing tanks, the beam dissipating in a dome of energy upon striking the tanker trio. "What!?" Rain suddenly realized the attack had failed. The tanks had used their own back-mounted beam cannons to counter the attack together as they continued closing, and the flurries of beam attacks the bipeds were scoring with were starting to leave their mark, Monsoon's head and parts of the Core fried to a crisp. She also noticed more bipeds en route, they were endless. They were coming...

As the demons continued to dance before Abyss' chaotic fury, Blood Feud's grenade launcher died from malnutrition, and only a few seconds later, the M2 followed, clicking rapidly until the rotating barrels slowed to a stop. Abyss struggled for air as he had given the requirement to breathe a backseat in his rage. His mech dropped its weapons and fell to a knee, appearing just as exhausted as its pilot; and the Pulverizers noticed this, bringing their graceful performance to an end. Like a pack of cautious wolves they slowly closed in on their prey, sword arms at the ready. One of the bipedal Larvas came down from its arrogant hover and stood over the crushed mech, raising its swords for the final blow.

"IT AIN'T OVER YET!!!" Abyss roared as Blood Feud's hands reached into compartments that opened on the sides of its Core, and withdrew encased in the five-barreled mini guns of destruction. "FOR CHANCE!!!" Blood Feud couldn't get up, but it didn't need to. The duel Fingers literally shredded the Pulverizer that had taken the role of executioner, its bullet-peppered framed falling out of view in defeat. The others raced in to finish the job, several of them meeting the same fate. "DIE, YOU WANKERS!!!" Blood Feud managed to take down two more Pulverizers before a sword finally managed to pierce his Core, followed by another, and another, and...

BOOOOM!!!

"I'm here!" Silphe called as he came upon their final control device, destroying the reactor-like design in an instant with a swarm of manually launched missiles. "I've taken out our last control device! Now come on! Sachko!"

Monsoon had recklessly engaged the enemy and was busy in the air, laying down M2 fire and evading as best it could in order to draw all attention to itself. If she retreated they would only follow, and the gates couldn't be interfaced with nor sealed by their 'inferior' machines and weapons. There was only one way to keep them at bay long enough for the others to reach the Core. "Sorry, but I can't allow this many to follow. You'll never make it. Nor will the others..."

"Oh no..." Silphe whispered at the heart cracking realization of Sachko's intent. "You wouldn't! Sachko!!"

"This was to be expected. Please don't make it any harder." Rain responded, taking down the tank trio with a series of constant LX waves, which even they couldn't defend against. The down side was her AC had now burnt out the generator and came slamming to the ground on all fours as the slow recharge began. Stomping angrily across the remains of the Pulverizers, Monsoon flailed its Gatling guns about, swatting Larva out of the sky while being nailed with more beams of energy. Another two Pulverizers crashed hard. That was nine Pulverizers in a row, and she wasn't done there.

"You can't do this! Not like this! We're supposed to go together!" Front Runner spun around and exited the room, the AC racing back down the long hall to her position. "Sachko, please!! Wait for me!!"

Rain was fighting like a machine herself, ignoring the pain thrashing her every time her machine was struck, and returning the damage two fold. It was as if she were now wearing Silphe's swan coat. A damaged Pulverizer tried to raise from its back but was slammed back down, pinned under Monsoon's third foot as the mech spun its torso around and jammed an M2 its face, which violently chattered away, picking apart all its ability to function, ever. Monsoon's Core swung back around and extended its arms outwards, filling the bellies of two more approaching Pulverizers with searing alloy, sending them to their knees in defeat. She noticed Silphe approaching on her poorly responding radar. "Silphe, no! Get to the others!"

"No! I won't let you leave without me!"

"I'm not leaving you, Silphe." Rain said warmly as she noticed a new leg type of Pulverizer. The unit furiously crawled her way on four massive legs. "Hmph..." Rain smirked, openly accepting the challenge. She had also figured out what was going on with these units. These bipedal Larvas were meant to be weak, to be destroyed for a far more sinister purpose. For the Internecine sacrificed its children in order to make the next batch that much stronger. Mimicking and testing out other designs based on the enemy until a perfect hybrid was created. "If you truly care for me… Help bring this nightmare to an end... My sweet..."

Front Runner came to a stop. Silphe saw that Monsoon's AP had already reached critical from his sub monitor. She was too far off, and even as fast as Front Runner was he could never make it in time. "Sachko..."

Monsoon continued to charge in, taking down the lesser Pulverizers, a still M2 firing arm being cleaved free by a determined Pulverizer before falling in defeat. Another Pulverizer tore into Monsoon's back, damaging its LX cannon. The hefty AC spun its Core around and cleared a pathway through the Larva's own Core, scoring a few more rounds into another just behind it, then quickly spun back around to meet the quad, which had taken to the air and was now coming down with its swords. Monsoon just barely managed to hop aside and began plugging the machine with the last bits of its solid ammo, which was now spent. The quad Pulverizer snatched its blades from the metallic floor and began firing powerful beams from its two back cannons, destroying Monsoon's head and remaining arm in the process.

Another quad was stomping her way in the distance with a tank in company. It was time; time to go see her friends and family... Rain gladly activated her Over Boost the second Monsoon's generator charge completed, sending the massive AC soaring towards the first quad, which began firing its beam cannons furiously. Monsoon evaded left to right, pressing forward until crashing hard into the quad as it tried to raise its swords.

Pinned against the quad Pulverizer, Monsoon's brute power was able to carry itself and the unit across the area, picking up a few passengers in the process as it headed towards the new group of units who carelessly began to fire at the boulder of machines, destroying their own in the process. The huddle of mechs slammed into the cluster of Pulverizers, their frames and limbs becoming tangled and broken as the units scrapped and skidded across the floors and came to a stop just at the entrance they were following from. Rain's cockpit was crushed and coughing sparks across her injured body. "Live for me, Silphe..." Rain called as the machines struggled to pull free their swords. "And remember, I'll be waiting for you."

"Sachko, please..." a panicked Silphe called out.

FWOOSH!!!

She had activated both her Over Boost and LX simultaneously. The intent was obvious in her situation, as would be the result within this mangled mess. "We all will." Rain finished with a grand smile, one that expressed the joy of her release from the bonds of her current plain of existence. The image of her baby boy flashed before her just as everything registered white.

BOOOOOOM!!!

Flat line...

"SACHKO NOOO!!!" Silphe ripped off his helmet and grabbed his head, tightly clinching his wild blue hair. "AAAAHHH!!!" Another one down. The most important one left to him. Silphe began to pant heavily, hungry. He would have his revenge. Front Runner's boosters began to howl as its radar registered Pulverizers struggling behind the obstruction Rain gave her life to erect.

"Sachko!!" Elza's pain-filled voice suddenly managed to rip across the corrupt waves, the sounds of explosions going off in the background.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" Silphe roared in his sorrow-driven rage, which was then pierced by Rain's last wish. As the tears raced down his face, Silphe knew what had to come first. "I'll kill you all..." he whispered as Front Runner took off. Not towards the Pulverizers, but towards the meeting point. "Sachko... please wait for me..."

Ten Ton and Omega had gotten separated during their battle, but despite that fact, they were laying waste to Pulverizers with savage skill, and had already destroyed all their control devices. Their beastly combat tactics and intense desire to survive had been carrying them well in this dreadful mission. After taking a surprisingly long drop down another shaft, Destroyer hovered down a new corridor, which unlike the others Ten Ton had gotten used to, appeared to have no power. Even stranger, the Pulverizers didn't dare follow. As a matter of fact, they seemed to retreat from the area. Of course, this only served to nourish Ten Ton's confidence. "What's da matta!? Know you can't best me, eh!? Gonna run home cryin' ta mamma!? She be next on ma list!!"

Night vision doing as best it could, Destroyer found itself following a thick trail of Pulverizer remains. It wasn't his doing, or anyone in his team. These machines had been vanquished long ago, sporting clean energy burns and what appeared to be punctured torsos. There was a reason the ship AI didn't send power to these cursed depths of itself, and Ten Ton was beginning to feel a rare chill up his spine as his AC pulled into the chamber at the end of the corridor. Ten Ton began scanning the vicinity as Destroyer pulled into the center of the area, discovering what appeared to be a mass Pulverizer graveyard.

Ten Ton updated the map and sent it to whoever was lucky enough to receive it. He discovered a gate that would take him up and closer to the meeting point. From the looks of the area, he was sure it would be a less ammo expending journey. The gate to this area was barricaded with remains, but something had been powerful enough to destroy the old age metals just behind. "Two shots should do." Ten Ton said as one of his AC's back-mounted grenade launchers fell over shoulder, and with a couple of explosive rounds, cleared the Pulverizer corpses blocking the way.

Destroyer prepared to head for the gate, but his AC suddenly registered an energy source spike within the room and without a thought, he spun his hefty hover-tank about and fired a single grenade round towards the signal, the fiery round exploding on impact. Destroyer fearlessly hovered forward, it arms at the ready. As the smoke headed for higher ground, Ten Ton noticed something still moving amongst the cooked corpses. He didn't care what it was, if it moved it was an enemy. Another series of grenade rounds followed, however, these rounds detonated before scoring upon the entity's frame, which appeared to be protected by a fluctuating globe of energy that seemed to singe the Pulverizer parts around it.

In a lightning fast action, the four corners of the AC's tank legs were skewered by what appeared to by giant lances, leaving the mech pinned like a frog upon a dissection tray as its hover boosters sparked and loss their primary functions. "Aggh!! What is dis!?" Ten Ton shouted as his systems began to go haywire with alert warnings.

Having slept undisturbed for entire ages, the unit rose from a throne of Pulverizer remains, a fifth and final lance in its devil-like hands. "Primitive... Yet, a surprisingly effective attack for such an elementary unit..." a VERY human voice called from the steadily rising mech. A voice stolen from the one responsible for downing this ship and making it unable to join in the carnage of the Great Destruction, that was, before he met his fate, 'removed' by this still functioning unit's brethren so long ago.

Not having a clue, Ten Ton figure what most would upon hearing such normal speech. "A human!?"

"The human assigned to this unit was rightfully exterminated long ago, Inferior." Bipedal and possessing a very alien design, this machine was clearly nothing of this world, or for that matter, time. The unit was twice the size of even a heavyweight class AC. Thick, yet smooth and sharply designed limbs, jagged blade-like protrusions from it knees and elbows, and a head that was crowned like a prehistoric ceratopsian. There was one thing very familiar. Just below its decorated head, a small tri-star eye grew intensely vivid with blue rage as it locked sights upon Destroyer. "Scanning... Access achieved... Interesting... Armored Core... Destroyer... Ten Ton, your database presents an impossible date. The records have been corrupted. Inferiors have been released. Yet, I detect no records of the entire human population returning to the surface after the rehabilitation. Did Controller Anatidae openly release your populace to the surface? Are you worthy?"

_It's some kinda advanced AI, and it's hackin' my systems._ Ten Ton performed his own scan, taking notice of the several large gashes and energy burns about the unit's massive frame. They were wounds which should have been fatal from his technical standpoint. Aside from the visual feedback, Destroyer's computer was just a baffled as its pilot. "I don't know what the hell ya be babblin' 'bout! Controlla dis and dat! I be askin' the questions 'round here, you got that!!"

"Insulting... Arrogant... Confrontational... Violent... Your responses are not that of one who has been rehabilitated. Speak to me once more in such a manner and you will be terminated, Inferior."

Still filled with the rage and rush from the battle against the Pulverizers, Ten Ton didn't take too kindly to this new unit's threat. "Inferior!? Ya think I be the lesser in dis case, ya busted up rust bucket!?" Ten Ton barked, capitalizing his words with flurries from Destroyer's M2 and Wyrm, the majority of rounds being devoured by a weak, yet functional barrier of Primal Armor.

"Your termination request has been acknowledged, Delroy Belafonte." The mech raised one of its hefty clawed hands and snapped it shut, the action sending orders to Destroyer's spear-like keepers.

"What termination request!? And how da hell do ya know my name?" As the last word escaped his lips, the four lances holding his AC down fell sharply into its Core, cracking the metal and crushing the mech's arms off. Ten Ton instinctively (and pointlessly) threw up his arms in defense as the mech on his dying main monitor hurled the fifth and final lance his way, piercing his Core like a arrow through and apple. "Guaagck!!" Ten Ton, one of the most powerful Ravens around, had been dispatched with only a few hand gestures of the ancient unit. Destroyer crackled with its final bits of energy before going completely silent, joining the graveyard created by the hands of this AI-controlled devil.

"It appears the order has been corrupted as well..." the unit said in a disappointed tone. As the battered mech turned and headed for the exit Destroyer had cleared, the lances pinning the AC returned to their owner and took an almost magnetic hover just behind its back. Massive as it was, the machine stopped walking and began to hover just above the floor, displaying another familiar trait. Just before exiting, it raised one of its clawed hands. Responding to the gesture of pure power, the fifth lance retreated from Destroyer's dead Core and returned to the hand of this silver unit, this Silver Moth. "Establishing connection..."

Next Chapter: World Shaking (Part 2)


	36. World Shaking part 2

Chapter 36: World Shaking (Part 2)

**Act: 1**

The innards of the lost Gehenna class warship echoed with familiar sounds; the sounds of euphony for a vessel created for the sole purpose of death and destruction. Proto Exus stood battered within another familiar chamber, its once vibrant crimson a shade darker from the energy burns the machine now wore. Elza's heart raced as she jerked the controls hard to the left, evading a slash meant for her AC's M2-carrying right arm. The sight of the Pulverizer's quad legs made her think of what had just happened to her friend. "Sachko..." she whispered in her rage, quickly squeezing out the tears the moment they came to a fill, allowing her suit's cooling to dry her burning eyes.

Proto Exus scored with a missile salvo on the Pulverizer madly stomping after it, destroying its back cannons in the process. This was one of the tactics recommended in the mission contract, and for the most part it was working. "Damn monsters…"

"Elza, I've taken down my control devices!" Baron called through the static. "You've got our last one. Get it done and get over here!"

"I'm trying!" Elza decided to ignore the damaged quad and boosted for the control device imbedded within the wall in the distance, acquiring a manually lock with her Silky. "Uaack!" A blast rocked her AC from behind, sending it into a violent stumble which was broken by a quick decision to take flight. Proto Exus clumsily rocketed into the air as more beams were fired by the new quad appearing on the scene.

"Elza, I'm on my way!"

"No, don't be foolish! The mission-"

"The others are already closing on the rendezvous. There isn't much resistance on my side. Elza, together we can make it!"

"Go on ahead! I can make it on my own..."

"But, Elza!"

"Don't waste time, Baron! Don't worry..." Proto Exus evaded the rounds the only cannon-wielding quad could launch, returning a shower of M2 and Silky rounds into its earlier opponent's Core, sending the already damaged unit into a dying squat. "I'm not giving up my ghost until this mission is a success... Not until..."

A scarred Blood Feud killed its Over Boosting charge down the corridor and spun around, skidding out a wave of sparks in the process. "Grrr... Copy that..." Baron muttered as the dark red mech aborted the rescue and took off to meet with the survivors.

Despite being alone, a barely damaged Clown Face was closest to the meeting point, boosting down a large corridor and taking down turrets about the walls. Thanks to his AC's highly customized Core, Omega reserved the hanger sections for extra ammo belts and grenade clips for his AC's arm weapons. These illegal modifications had saved his hide on a number of occasions, and this one was no different. Omega's icy eyes narrowed at the sight before him; yet another Pulverizer stood in his path. "Hmph... Just because you got lucky against Ten Ton..." Omega evaded the beams the tank Pulverizer launched at him as his reverse-joint AC used its powerful legs to leap high into the air.

A few grenade rounds put the tank's back cannons to rest, and before the Pulverizer got even ten yards into the air, Clown Face crashed down upon it with enough force to slam the metal beast back to the metal floors. The snow camo AC slowly raised and aimed its arm-mounted launcher at the Pulverizer's head. "Don't get cocky..." Omega declared in an unimpressed air.

BOOM!!!

The point-blank blast was enough to destroy the Pulverizer's head and enough of the Core to put the unit out of commission. The rabid attack also claimed a bit of Clown Face's AP and a couple of fingers in the process. Clown Face leapt from the flaming remains and continued onwards, trailing streamers of smoke down the corridor. The statement was worth the self-inflicted damage. It was for Ten Ton; it was for his comrades.

Within the deepest of control device housing rooms, Silverback darted across the chamber in a familiar pattern, and though more fluid in its physical ability to move, it still wasn't as speedy as Sin Replica. Slashed and burnt, the mech had crushed one of its globe-like shoulders, no doubt the result of a desperate melee attack. "This is the end of you!" Zen yelled as he fed a rushing quad Pulverizer a full helping of Kinnara warheads and machine gun fire, causing it to violently explode. He didn't need to be told that Monsoon had been scanned, copied, and done away with; the appearance of the unit was enough. As were the movements the bipeds were starting to display, moving much like how Leaf was known to.

Even Abyss' powerhouse charges had been stolen by the tank Pulverizers. First combat styles, and now physical properties were being adjusted by the AI. The machines were already evolving from the battles, and spawning much faster than predicted. Cold as it was, Zen had decided to disregard the open calls of his comrades upon noticing only two control devices left, one in his charge. Their calls, roars, and death screams that broke through the static, they wouldn't do anything but cause his already 'tainted' emotions to force him into making reckless decisions that would only interfere with the success of the mission.

Unlike Andra's S class N.C.C, Zen's nanomachine-wired brain was B level, and therefore didn't have access to the functions that allowed one to completely suppress or erase their acquired memories and the emotions that came with them; and after his experiences in this generation, he doubted that he would ever want to. "Last one..." Zen whispered to himself as Silverback skyrocketed towards its final control device, which was situated high atop a connecting bridge within the chamber. The Ancient allowed his mech's Exceed Orbits the honor of crushing the target, which crumbled in on itself before exploding. The rest was up to Elza, whose signal was still going strong. She would succeed; he had no doubts.

Zen looked at the map his radar displayed, his dark eyes becoming sharper with each scanning interval. He never intended to go back and join the group for a mass charge into the Internecine. If he fell, he would sure as hell cause enough damage for them to finish the job. Silverback's boosters howled and erupted with azure flames which sent the mech racing towards what appeared to be the corridors leading to the core. Upon entering yet another large chamber, the area was immediately bombarded by a series of energy blasts and armor-piercing missiles.

Silverback dashed across the field, firing at the origin with its machine guns and EO. Clearing the jungle of fire and armor-stripping domes of energy, Silverback escaped into the air and finally got a glimpse of its attacker. This Pulverizer was clearly evolved, and in a way that Zen had seen in his days back on Mars. The wide tri-star eye, cannon arms, and flattened legs. "Anti Moth type Pulverizer: Red Butterfly... The Internecine copied the Moths that destroyed the Pulverizer outside the canyon that day... So, you've known what's been going on this entire time... assessing the situation all along despite only being a stage one version..."

The Pulverizer's eye flickered as it ran a scan on the black AC en route and its head suddenly began to twitch upon completion. "The order! The order!! THE ORDER!!!" Desperately as it tried, the unit seemed confused with 'The Order' that had recently been stitched onto its electronic brain. An order it couldn't fully fathom for its lack of memory storage, leaving only the most basic of rules to be followed: To destroy. The same type of Pulverizer that attacked Leaf and Abyss, this machine used its swift speed and weapon arms to the shoot down its prey, which bravely continued to charge forward as it evaded the incoming fire.

A daring smile formed on Zen's face, his eyes now becoming that of the predator for the first time since entering the spaceship. "But, you're no Moth..." _Looks like the Internecine still hasn't decided on an adequate model. No, not with so many 'new' units about. We've got to hurry before the next batch evolves from our combat data and is combined with that of the Red Moths'._

Almost sensing a ploy at hand, the Pulverizer backed off while continuing its barrage. Silverback soared even higher, nearly touching the ceiling of the massive chamber and leaving the Pulverizer to play sharpshooter from below.

As Silverback circled the higher region of the chamber, the atmosphere started to change. Tiny sparkles began to appear amidst the radiant energy fire being sent forth by the skating Pulverizer. It was a forecast that not even this machine could have predicted. The area became victim to a hailstorm of contact mines, the volatile globes clinging to the Pulverizer's frame and the floor. Evolution hadn't progressed enough for this unit to avoid them all, and the explosives spheres did just that, exploded.

Like a trail of destruction unleashed by a bomber, the explosions systematically went off, tossing the Pulverizer back and forth with each detonation. As the smoke cleared, Zen discovered the Pulverizer hadn't been completely totaled, battered as it was. The unit's weapon arms had been mangled, and it no longer possessed the ability to hover. Zen didn't consider the unit worth another second of his time, because he knew why it was so easy to defeat, and with that, took off for the next gate. However, the Pulverizer didn't seem to like the idea of being left for dead, taking off on its legs at full speed across the chamber and cutting Silverback off just before the exit.

Unlike the previous version of this weak form of Anti Moth Pulverizer, this one revealed a surprise the other hadn't gotten the chance to. The unit fell to a knee as Silverback came to a stop with guns ready. "DESTROY!!!" the deranged unit roared as a large cannon folded from its back and locked overhead, the large weapon masking the Pulverizer's face. A series of massive grenade rounds began booming from the barrel, forcing Silverback to once again escape into the air. The old age unit was incredibly determined; not to win, but to buy its maker more time.

Zen growled at this fact as Silverback was knocked aside by the force of an exploding shell. He knew the battle was taking up too much time. Every second allowed the Ravens' suitors more time to put their faces on. That's why they had allowed the Ravens to get this close, but no matter how deadly this next batch would be, it was clear that Zen's ETA had been underestimated. Zen had set his own arrival time, and he wouldn't be late; not this time. "Get..." Zen started as his rushing Silverback revealing a Kinnara along with its duel guns and Exceed Orbits.

"Out of my way!!" Elza soulfully finished as if hearing Zen's words in the heat of her own battle, firing a final missile storm on the quad Pulverizer that had gotten in the path of her real target. The attack made the Pulverizer fall from the air like an insect fried by a bug zapper, allowing Proto Exus to toast the final control device with streams of Silky energy. Upon its destruction, the lights throughout the vessel released their crimson hold on the ship and returned to normal fluorescence; wall turrets fell silent, and all gates parted with a welcoming chime.

"CONTROL DEVICES DAMAGED. SWITCHING MODES." the ship AI declared in response to the event. The first stage of the mission had been completed, and though many sacrifices had already been made in order to accomplish it, this was just the beginning.

The Ark, still waiting for hell, was guarded by multiple ACs which had taken up positions around the massive cylinder shaped fortress. Situated atop it, the elite; the old school. At the northern end, Fox Eye stood proud among its fellow ACs, a new and massive duel missile launcher secured upon its back. It had been sometime since she engaged in combat outside of schooling, but Amanda had entered her cream-colored, lightweight AC, Swift: a Mirage-framed, biped sniper, equipped with a blade, rockets, and the now illegal Crow extensions.

Making nest on the southern end, Swift hadn't received a single exterior upgrade since its construction back in the days of Global Cortex and Layered. It didn't need to, as her skills remained sharp from years of teaching and training the newer Ravens at the Ark and Ravens' Academies. Taking up the west was Sight Hawk. A Dragon laser in its left, a hefty M2 in its right, the rocket and missile pack sporting lightweight was more than ready for the show, and its pilot said nothing as he patiently awaited the enemy, which he knew would come. The east belonged to the most heavily armed and armored tank in the entire Ark: Iron L-0W75.

Decked out with a Karasawa, linear rifle, rail cannon, heavy missiles, and only the toughest of frame parts, Iron was not only considered the ultimate tank by sheer appearance; Iron was also the Arks second ranker, a single step ahead of even Jack-O, and only a few points from a shot at Genobee's Top-Ranker title. If that weren't enough, the rust-brown monster had never failed a mission, ever. The well-aged, stone-faced pilot stroked his grey beard as he studied the enemy types displayed on his main monitor, showing absolutely no signs of concern.

"As much as I hate to sound retro..." Amanda said to her comrades, her AC's head looking to the dull and troubled skies. "A storm is coming."

"We'll weather it." Jack-O responded, his eyes scanning his monitors, each displaying a feed from a selected Raven taking part in the city defense missions. In face of the threat, Attilis, Crest, and Shijumo were all being nested by Ravens, who were taking positions at key locations within each city. The news of the unauthorized intrusions had spread like wildfire throughout the media, military, and of course, the corporations. Fox Eye's computer was flooded with calls from every possible faction, except for Kisaragi, who was well aware of the situation. Brushing his hair behind his armored shoulders, Jack-O finally decided to respond to the most important caller. "Veronica..."

"So, you've made your move!" Victoria snapped the moment her face appeared on the screen. "And at a time like this... I thought you were smarter, Jack... From the most basic standpoint, attacking when the target is at its weakest is indeed the textbook response, however..." Victoria bit down at the fury that continued to build within her.

"Are you finished, Veronica?"

Defiant as she was, Victoria's eyes almost trembled at his callow response. From her office window ACs could be seen soaring across the sky above the city, landing in the streets and upon helipads atop buildings, two machines even roosting upon her own tower. The city defense force was up in arms, but had no choice but hold back from attacking, for the ACs had used standby mode to sneak into the city and take up their positions. A battle now would take the lives of thousands of civilians. The same could be said for Crest, while Shijumo's military welcomed the Ravens with open arms.

"Veronica..." she muttered at the Raven's manner. "Hmph... You were a loyal soldier of Mirage for many years, like your predecessors. The men in your family have always been bound to their honor... But with this single action, you tarnish all of that..."

"Are you finished?" Jack-O asked once more, his tone still frigid.

Victoria's teeth clenched behind a forced smile, as she'd never felt so belittled in her entire life, nor had anyone been in a position to do so. It made her angry, obviously, but for some reason it also made her want to laugh out loud. The completeness of such a position was a new experience for her and she didn't truly know how to respond to it. "Not by a long shot..." she replied with a rare sneer.

Jack-O nodded, "Good."

Victoria gasped, "What?"

"The job given to these Ravens is to protect the cities and their inhabitants with their very lives."

"From what!?" Then it hit her; there was no other threat that would require such a response. "Oh no... Don't tell me!"

"Correct. As we speak, Zen is leading a team into the Internecine in order to destroy the threat, however, if they should fail..."

"Zen!? He's alive?"

"That's right..."

"Why was I not alerted of this!? I have every right to know what's happening with my own territory!" _Evangel, surely you saw. Why didn't you...? _Victoria's eyes shut as she let out a classic sigh. "Reckless youth..."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you..." Victoria raised a brow at the man on screen and rethought the situation. "Then again..."

"It's come to our attention that the unmanned suicide weapons weren't completely sealed away as that man had originally claimed. It appears the machines had the ability to leave the mine at any moment via another route."

"That's horrible news! Why haven't they attacked!?"

"That, Veronica, is an unknown. What I do know is... if that man fails, the times will shift, for all. It has been suggested that you and your most worthy people take shelter. I take it Attilis has underground bunkers."

"No... Not in the sense you're speaking of. Attilis is the spire of hope and confidence of the people; a testament of our achievements and power. A bunker, you say?" Victoria hung her head somewhat as she found herself in a situation no normal entity could have brought about, even so, she continued on with her hollowing pride. "Why? Who would dare...? It's for that reason a protective dome was never built over this majestic metropolis..."

"Even the most powerful must learn to bury their heads in the sand sometimes."

"Hmph... Maybe so... If I had known these devices had the ability to leave the mine at anytime I would have launched regardless of the vote. However... If there is even the slightest chance of Zen and the others stopping them... If that does happen, I will personally be the one to push the button that will annihilate that place in the end." Victoria was called to her office window by her city's dire situation. She placed a hand upon the glass as she looked over what she and her people had built despite the odds. The thought of losing Attilis and its people almost brought her to tears. This place was also a tribute to her late husband's dream, as well as the person she'd become to accomplish such; a loving wife and assistant turned corporate sovereign.

"..." Jack-O didn't interrupt her moment. He knew despite her ability to handle most situations without allowing her emotions to get the better of her, she needed a few more seconds than usual to process this one.

Victoria held herself as she thought of what her husband would do. This stance was a rare yet undeniable giveaway to those closest to her. The Mirage CEO finally offered her eyes to the Raven after a nod, "As for taking shelter, I guess the lower levels of this building will do. They're several stories down, and are reinforced to a degree."

"If the towers of Mirage HQ fall your chances of survival aren't even worth calculating. I think it would be best to leave the city entirely."

"And go where? It's the same for everyone."

"That man suggested going back to Layered until the worst was over."

"LAYERED!?" Victoria shouted, the thought sending her a step back. "Is Zen out of his mind!? We would never suffer that shame again!"

"I understand. However, if the future is to survive, individuals such as you must not die. At least, not yet."

"I can't believe my mind is even considering such a thing..." Victoria mumbled as she went back to holding herself. "The place is inhabitable... However, if we took enough supplies..." She looked to the window once again, ignoring the calls she'd placed on hold an hour ago. She didn't like the ominous sky that had crept over her home. It was almost as if the world was preparing to punish her for ignoring its earlier warnings. "I just can't believe this... What have we done...?"

"What humans do." Jack-O answered. "The decision is yours to make. You will be alerted if the mission is a failure. The ETA of the weapons should be long enough to allow you time to get a decent number of people out. Now, I must explain the situation to Crest and the others." Jack-O nodded and closed communications.

"Layered... What have we done...? Yuen, what have I done...?"

After finally managing to get a transport pilot willing to take him to Circ-City, Q and his repaired (and finally named AC) were dropped off just outside of the dome-covered city. This dome, as well as the city, was still under construction, and it made Q wonder as to why it was taking so long to complete. It didn't matter now, so long as the dome was as strong as it looked; though, the gaping hole of incompleteness on the east side wasn't the most uplifting sight. As the fittingly named Pinchbeck boosted towards the gates leading into Navis' final home, Q opened a channel. "This is Mollycoddle calling from AC Pinchbeck! I'm a Raven here to assist in the defense of-"

As the front gates slowly opened, Q was cut off by a flurry of Finger-spawned stingers, several of the bullets tearing into his AC's Core. "Gugh! What the hell are you doing!?" Q barked as Pinchbeck boosted away, taking cover behind a sturdy rock formation. "I'm here to help!"

"What a pathetic excuse." a voice fired at the young Raven along with the rounds. From the darkness a single AC stomped out on quad legs. The mech sported desert camo, duel Fingers, and a nasty attitude.

It didn't take long for Q to figure who it was that attacked him, and the realization sent a chill down his spine. "R-Rim Fire!"

"Don't sound so shocked. You expected me to take part in Jack-O's little insurrection, did you? I left the Ark because I didn't care for such trivial goals."

"Trivial goals? Like trying to avenge your father?"

"Good one, boy. However, there is no longer a need for such a thing. Besides, I've grown beyond that. All I want is to crush anyone who dares make the claim of being powerful."

"Well, whatever... Jack isn't trying to take control."

"Stop with your lies, it's all over the Net. Ravens are invading all the corporate cities. It's the reason you're here. The fact he sent in one lowly Raven is proof of Jack-O's arrogance. I'll keep crushing the weaklings until the so-called Dominants start appearing before me. I'll hold this line until they're all slag beneath Bullet Life's feet."

_That's right... he didn't receive the contract..._

"Ha! Stalling will only buy you a few more seconds, boy. If I recall, were you not the one claiming to be the next Genobee?" Bullet Life's chain gun fell over its shoulder and began shredding the rocks Pinchbeck hid behind. "Show me what you can do."

"I don't care about the rules right now... Listen, I'm transferring the mission contract to you. Go over it before wasting another round, 'cause you just might need every one of them."

"Another ploy?"

"Go over it for yourself. If you have any brains as a Raven left you'll know that it's authentic."

Rim Fire scanned the contract details, a finger ever ready on the trigger. "Is this for real?"

"That's why I'm here. Be lucky I decided to come here on my own. Jack didn't even make Circ-City a defense priority."

"Bloody hell, so after all that fighting for the place it's gonna blow up right in our faces. I must admit, I love the karma. Ha ha. If only you could be here to see this father. Ha ha hah ha!"

"This is no time to be laughing!"

"It may not be for you, but I find this situation highly entertaining." Bullet Life gave its back to the hiding AC and headed back through Circ-City's main gate. "Come out from there. I'll not be the one to kill you. Not as you are."

"How comforting..." Q responded with a sneer as Pinchbeck stepped out from behind the weakened rock and followed.

"So, you a Navis brat?"

"No."

"Then why risk it all here? I have my reasons, but you."

"I made a promise to protect someone... for someone..."

"A girl."

"Huh!?"

"Ha! Simple fool, it's already obvious. I don't care; so long as you can fight I'll let you in. There are already a couple of Ravens inside."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, REAL Navis brats. Come."

Shijumo, Kisaragi's main city, was under a state of martial law which the citizens respected, for they had never had a reason to doubt the ability of their corporate leader's orders. The people had put their lives on hold, and those that were able, made way to underground shelters located at various locations about the city. Tanks, MTs, ACs, and even a series of fighter jets and attack choppers were on standby, ready to defend the city at a moment's notice. Some were more anxious than others. "I can't stand it! I can't stand it!!" Trance continued to bark over the waves as Delirium stomped down the city streets, causing a severe case of irritation for several pilots about the city, the majority of them blocking out his communications all together.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" the pilot of the pink middleweight, Terpsichore, asked as Delirium stopped before his AC. "You really want these things to attack?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing what they can do against me, but that's not what's bugging me the most!"

"Wha? Then what else could it be?"

"It's you!"

"What!? Me?"

"That's right! Stealing my name like that! I'm Trance! Not you!"

"You've gotta freaking kidding me... Is that what this is about? Dude, how old ARE you?"

"Heh. Well, at least these clowns can keep us entertained until things start to heat up." Baka Mina chuckled to herself from within her orange quad, Gun Burst.

"You've got a point there, Mina." Star Struck replied from her reverse-joint AC. "Hopefully, alpha team will succeed. Afterwards it'll be easy money straight to the bank, right, Moon?"

"..." Moody Moon, the kind of Raven that wore a dark and mysterious persona, followed the routine to a T by ignoring her completely as his thin, blade-armed AC stood before Kisaragi HQ.

"I think we're the only ones here solely in this for the money, Star." Rich Stitch called from the black and silver reverse-joint known as Tablet.

_Which is why you two will be the first to die if this goes down. _First Star thought from his position upon a surprisingly sturdy a ledge just below the start of Kisaragi HQ's spear-like spire.

Crest's remaining military had finally gotten word down the wire that the Ravens were there to support them; though a small firefight did break out during their arrival which resulted in the destruction of several MTs. While Crest City had underground shelters for emergency situations, many of the citizens refused to hide underground; the people of Crest were just as gritty and stubborn as the corporation itself. Queen Bee had taken a position atop Crest HQ, a perfect place to spawn its orbits from. However, its pilot was far from a perfect place, her eyes wandering about the cockpit in a daze. "You're so stupid... Why didn't you kiss him? If he gets himself killed, then..." Big Momma shook off her worries for the eighth time. "Damn it, Gabby! Get a grip!"

"Hey, Starks!" a highly energetic Wry called from AC Ellis, a biped machine decked out with powerful energy weapons. "Don't let yourself get killed so you can chicken out of our rematch! Ya hear me!?"

Starks flipped his radiant blonde hair and shrugged at the call as his lightweight biped, Subterfuge, offered a glaring EYE to its nuisance. "Sorry, but battling against a lunatic is the least of my concerns right now..."

"Heh heh, so, you're scared of the bots, eh?"

"Not at all. That too is of very little concern..."

"Oh? Then what?"

"It's Elza, you buffoon. I'm worried about our administrator. Why would Jack allow her to go with the alpha team...? It's completely reckless. Yes, she's the Nine Breaker, but that doesn't mean she should be thrown to the wolves..."

"Give us a break, Starks. You just wanna have your way with her you perv." Star Flare chuckled from his position atop another building.

"Knock it off." Fastidious called from his AC, which stood beside Queen Bee atop Crest HQ's rooftop. "I know we need to keep ourselves active but let's do so without making light of the situation. We must keep our minds sharp and our reaction time even sharper. Crest City must not fall..."

The situation in Attilis was no different as Victoria found herself in yet another intense conversation, this time with Kisaragi. "I see... This isn't going to end well for anyone, is it?"

"I've already issued the order for Kisaragi's citizens to take shelter." Takeshi replied from the desk monitor as Tokishiro sat at his side. "And from what I've been told, several of Crest's citizens are starting to move as well. Veronica, you must..."

"As I told Jack, huge as it is, Attilis doesn't have the resources to shelter the people from such an attack. We have no bunkers capable of supporting so many. I don't intend to hide away..."

"That kind of pride will be the end of Mirage..." Tokishiro responded with troubled eyes. "Vivi, you can't stay there. Please, come to where we are. It's a safe distance from the potential targets; even more so, it's heavily fortified and has top-notch defense. I can have my jet there in fewer than thirty-"

"I truly appreciate the offer, Tokishiro. You knew all along that the weapons would have been able to intercept a nuclear strike, didn't you?"

"I did." he said with a comforting smile.

"So, that whole charade was just to..." Victoria couldn't help but return the smile for a brief moment. "Hmph... Maybe you are your father's son. Unfortunately, I must decline your generous offer, young Kisaragi. I will use all my resources to get as many clear of the city as possible."

"Vivi, millions of people live in Attilis, there's no way. Even we had to turn away vast numbers of people. What are you planning? If it's a mass migration, I'm against it. If the skies become dangerous, they'll just become targets. The people have a better chance in their homes."

"The entrance to Layered is only three miles from this city's eastern border." Tokishiro and Takeshi sighed in almost perfect synch. "As much as it breaks my heart, it's the best option for those willing to risk it. For those who don't want to wait to die in their homes..."

"And you, Veronica?" Takeshi asked, despite already knowing her answer.

"If Mirage is to fall, then I shall fall with it."

"Vivi, don't be like this. You are too important a person to be lost."

"Yes... That's what people keep telling me..."

"That's because it's the truth, Veronica. The future needs you."

It was the weirdest feeling, to have one's professional rivals try so desperately to save them. Others would be glad to see Mirage fall, but the fact the Kisaragi's genuinely wanted her to survive was enough to alter her decision. Always thinking ahead, Veronica knew that if the sky did indeed fall, it would be best to have Kisaragi there to offer a helping hand if they made it. "Fine... I'll have one of my own jets ready. AFTER I've evacuated those willing, as many as I can, I'll head not to where you are, but to Layered with my people."

"Veronica..." Takeshi sighed.

"Vivi, you can't!"

"It was my cruel and bold attempts to strengthen Mirage that helped bring this about. I will at least bare the shame for my sins and return to Layered. If I'm worth forgiveness, I'll survive..." Victoria, expressing genuine regret, looked to the Kisaragi's with a warm, fragile smile. "Right?"

"Yuen would have agreed that you leave this place. You know this..." Takeshi finished with another sigh.

"Yes, he would have. He would have sent me away, but you know that he would have stayed behind... as he did in Layered... Am I wrong, Takeshi? I may run the most powerful corporation in the known world, but I'm not some sniveling exec who puts their own well being before that of their responsibilities and people."

"That's not the case, Vivi. We know the kind of person you-."

"My mind is made up. There is nothing else to discuss regarding the matter. Now, I must tend to my people." With that, Victoria terminated communications and headed out of her office.

The entombed warship had gone silent, its control devices destroyed by the inhuman efforts of the best pilots in the business. The Pulverizers throughout the vessel paused momentarily, several of them going off-line completely for a few moments as the surviving Ravens came together at the meeting point. As discovered from the map, the large circular room appeared to act as a connecting point; one that offered a pathway to all areas of the ship, which explained the dozens of gates about the area. Four ACs had made it so far; battered and smoldering; the mechs still had a significant amount of fight left in them.

"So, this is it?" A morbid Surge called from Iron Horse. "We're all that's left?"

"No." Doc replied, taking advantage of his specialized radar. "We've got three more. Baron is-"

"Right here!" Blood Hound's pilot called as the Crest mech boosted into the room. "Elza's coming, but she doesn't want us to wait. They're hot on our tail, but thanks to those that didn't make it we've managed to get ahead of them."

"..." Silphe's normally sharp eyes grew dull at the comment. Losing Sachko had taken a significant toll on his desire for self-preservation. All that mattered for the Raven at this point was revenge.

_I wonder if that's really the case... _Doc thought, his mind never taking anything at face value. "Right..." he then said as he watched the large number of signals continue closing on their position. "They're coming..."

"What about Zen?" Baron asked.

"Looks like he's already on the move."

"He went alone!?" Baron gasped. Without a word Front Runner exploded down the corridor to aid Zen in the completion of the mission. "Hey!"

"He's got the right idea..." Omega said as Clown Face followed.

"Well, looks like someone's gonna have to hold this area for a while." Surge grumbled as he surveyed the remaining ACs. His being the last true Heavy, he grinned then scoffed, "Looks like that's me."

"You sure?" Doc asked.

"No..."

"Heh, I see. Baron, go on. I'll give Surge a hand."

"You guys sure about this?"

"No." Doc joked, sharing in Surge's morbid humor. "We've worked well together so far."

"Yeah... Look out for Elza." Baron said as the red AC turned around.

"Sure thing." Doc radioed back as Blood Hound shot off after the others.

"Well, looks like this is it." Surge whispered over the radio. "Life flashing before your eyes?"

"That happened about twenty minutes ago, considering I never expected that we'd even make it this far."

"Hm, you've got a point. They'll be on us in three minutes."

"Two, actually."

"Right."

"It seems that without the control devices their collective link with the ship's AI has been severed somewhat. They'll probably be acting more independently now, which might make it somewhat easier for us to last a bit longer than I had originally... Huh? What's this?"

"What is it now?"

"Pulverizer signals are vanishing. They're changing course, closing on a new area. They appear to be in conflict."

"They're fighting someone?"

"Looks that way. I can't get a read on whom though..."

"It's Elza. She's fighting her way here."

"I heard she was the Breaker in your Ark, but this... No way... The signals are dropping like flies..."

"Yeah, that's our administrator." Surge proudly called.

"No, you don't get what I'm saying. This level of offence is literally impossible for an AC." Doc's eyes trembled at the idea of what could possibly be destroying the Pulverizers with such speed. The signals continued vanishing at an alarming rate; over fifty Pulverizers were gone in only two minutes, while the others began to bring their movements to a complete halt. Doc could almost sense the very fear emanating from the now immobile blips on his AC's monitors. That fear only intensified as the blip that conducted this fear made way to their position.

Surge had his tank turn about, facing the parted gates that began spewing forth the intense fumes of a battle that only mechs could bring about. "Took you long enough..." Surge said with a proud smirk behind his helmet to who he thought was Elza. However, it wasn't the Nine Breaker. Instead, a hulking silver figure of alien design casually hovered into the room, its tri-star visor scanning the two ACs before it.

"More Inferiors..." the Silver Moth said in a disappointed tone. This machine's AI had been tailored after its previous pilot, who had LINKed with the machine on several occasions. A natural function, as it made the AI's more compatible with their once masters, and at the same time, allowed their own AI the ability to evolve.

"What the hell is this!?" Surge barked as Iron Horse lowered a grenade launcher. An event the Silver Moth directed its eye to.

"It's nothing like the Pulverizers... A different caste of machine? One that is in conflict with the others? Can this be one of the units that fought against this faction so long ago? Is it manned? No... That can't be. It's gotta be AI, and from the sound of it, a highly sophisticated one." Doc's brain was already at work, and that fast he came up with a desperate, yet genius idea. At least, he thought it was. "Wait!" he called to the unit, which now gave his AC a gaze upon doing so. "You said that we are inferiors, correct?"

"That is correct." the Silver Moth replied.

"Meaning, we are of no threat to you. Am I correct to say this as well?"

"Doc, what the hell are you doing!? None of that matters! It's not human!" Surge yelled as he prepared to fire.

"NO!" Doc shouted in protest as Iron Horse unleashed volleys of grenade and linear rifle rounds at the unit, the majority being deflected by its Primal Armor. Suddenly, from the darkness of the corridor they came; three lances shot past the Silver Moth and easily pierced Iron Horse through its once heavily-armored Core. "Surge!"

"It is futile to attack with such primitive devices. The outcome of this battle should be clear to even an Inferior, a sheep."

"That's where you're wrong..." a thought to be dead Surge suddenly gargled through his slightly blood-filled helmet. Partially skewered by one of the lances that now decorated his cockpit, the Raven wouldn't let go just yet, his able arm reaching for the remaining control stick. "No matter how grim the odds, there's one thing a human has that makes us more than you'll ever be. That which will forever make you the inferior..."

"Curious..." the Silver Moth replied as its eye flickered with interest, "and what would that be?"

"An unbreakable soul!" Iron Horse began firing its linear gun madly along with its sparking back cannon. As before, the majority of the rounds were defeated upon touching the Moth's energy barrier, however, a linear shell did manage to score against its face, which left a smoldering burn mark upon the unit's anti-energy based metals.

"A very poetic entry, yet a pointless one none the less..." the Silver Moth replied as it scratched away the ash with one of its jagged fingers. The Moth then raised a palm towards the attacking tank AC which struggled towards it on shattering treads.

Doc was paralyzed by it all. The unit, his comrade's actions, it all left him in a place where not even his valued intellect would matter. "Surge... Stop... It's pointless to attack such a thing..." The thought of even a quarter of this unit's potential had thrown Doc into a rare state of mental weakness.

Suddenly, what appeared to be some sort of lens on the base of the Silver Moth's palm began to shimmer. This shimmer soon began to form upon Iron Horse's Core, which suddenly, and inexplicably, crushed in on itself, instantly killing the pilot within and leaving a mangled mess of smoking metal, which almost resembled a balled up piece of unwanted paper.

"H-How...?" Brainwash began stomping back in reverse as the Silver Moth hovered its way. Panicked, but still thinking of a way to make contact with the silver devil, Doc had his AC drop its weapons in surrender. The Silver Moth seemed intrigued by the action and came to a pause, tilting its massive crown slightly. "W-What is it you wish?" Doc asked in a respectful tone.

"Very good." the Silver Moth replied in an equal tone. "I must obtain more data. Of this era... Of the Order's impact on the masses who were routed. Where does the world stand?"

"The Order? I'm not sure what that means, however, I'm positive I can provide you with everything you wish, so long as you stop attacking us Inferiors."

"Interesting..." the Silver Moth replied as it looked towards one of the gates in the background.

Suddenly, a charred Proto Exus, accompanied by a flush of black fumes, slid into the room as the bruised AC's pilot panted wildly in her cockpit. "What the?"

"Elza, don't make any sudden movements!" Doc warned.

"Moth? Silver Moth..." The words had very little vocal support, and were more mimicked than spoken aloud. After a gulp of pure fear, time seemed to stand still for Elza as Proto Exus froze in its near kneeling position at the sight of the large and crowned devil in the center of the room.

"TOP PRIORITY HAS CHANGED... SILVER MOTH ACTIVE! ALL PULVERIZERS WILL ENGAGE THE ENEMY! THE UNIT MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO REACH THE CORE!"

Silverback came to a screeching halt at the ship AI's announcement. "Can it be? Andra!?" Then, a more realistic factor struck him. "Or..."

"Elza, it seems we can reason with it!" Doc called.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Andra! Andra, is that you!?" Zen called through the static-filled waves.

"Zen!" Elza cried out in response. "Zen, it's not her! You have to hurry and destroy the Internecine!"

"Elza, but-"

"That voice pattern!" the Silver Moth almost grunted out. "How? Zenobis Wards is still functional?" The singed yet sparkling beast then turned its attention to Proto Exus, who came to a defensive stand in response. "And you... The relief in your voice as you called his name. You are working with Zenobis?"

Elza could almost feel the machine's violent intent radiating from its now intensely glowing eye. "Oh no! Doc, run!"

Proto Exus' boosters screamed and sent the AC towards one of the gates, but the escape was immediately cut short as the Silver Moth had that quickly appeared before the red mech, securing the Core's AMS cannon in one of its massive hands. The violent halt thrashed Elza about her cockpit, knocking a good deal of wind out of her in the process. "Inferiors who side with the tainted must too be eliminated."

"So fast..." Doc couldn't help whisper at the speed of such a large unit, but Elza's situation quickly called him back. Brainwash knelt down and retrieved its weapons from the floor. "Listen to me! We aren't you enemy! Please!"

In response to the call, the Silver Moth aimed a palm towards Doc and his mech. "You may be of some use to me. If you wish to live, I suggest you not interfere."

"I... I..." Doc was at a complete loss, again.

Though this wasn't how she expected things to end, Elza was prepared to face her death. At least, that was what she tried telling herself. The fact that even Proto Exus' computer hadn't given her any advice upon seeing the Silver Moth just showed where her chances of survival stood. _Zen, I'm sorry! _

"Elza!" a familiar voice suddenly called out.

BOOM!!! PING!!! PING!!! BOOM!!!

A blinding flurry of linear rifle and grenade rounds suddenly began pummeling the Silver Moth's Primal Armor, the last three rounds scoring on damaged sections of the large unit's right. "Let her go!" the voice demanded as a new machine emerged from the darkness of another gate, brandishing a Crest-built linear rifle, Moonlight, and a familiar blue paint scheme.

"E-Evangel!?" Elza shouted upon seeing her potential savior.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, sis." he bravely teased in face of the Silver Moth, which opened a palm in the strafing Oracle's direction and fired a large blue sphere of energy. Speedy as Oracle was, it wasn't quick enough to evade the entire attack, and lost its right hand and rifle which were both devoured by the radiant ball of death. "Umph... In just one shot, eh?" The now sparking Oracle immediately raced towards the old age mech with a furious Moonlight. Though considered an inferior power, the beam of Moonlight easily managed to tear into the Silver Moth's weakened Primal Armor. Unfortunately, the attack would go no further, as Oracle's entire forearm, Moonlight included, were captured and easily crushed by the Silver Moth's giant hand.

Both Proto Exus and Oracle were captured and at the mercy of the silver giant, which appeared to be deciding on whom to destroy first. "It's no use, Evangel... we're outmatched..." Elza admitted in a grievous air.

"What is this monster?" Evangel grunted as his systems began to scream out a plethora of warnings. "It's nothing like the others I evaded on my way here."

"The elimination of Inferiors over that of the absolute?" Zen suddenly called through the interference. His voice was laced with taunting defiance, and the intent wasn't lost on the receiver.

"Obvious attempts to save the Inferiors you've gathered to your aid. Very well, it is not my intent to waste time with them at the moment." With that said, the Silver Moth carelessly flung both its prisoners across the chamber, sending the beaten mechs sliding and sparking upon the metal floors until they slammed hard into a wall beside one another. "Not with you still functional. The Order will be fulfilled."

The unit's response took Zen back, his eyes immediately reacting to a familiar voice. "You're..." Zen didn't have time to think about it for another second, as he'd finally made it to the goal. Upon falling down yet another lengthy shaft, Silverback entered a massive chamber which was laced pillars of energy that ran from the walls and met at the ceiling, where the six columns of intense power merged into one and rained down into the center of the room, feed directly into the ship's power core. The second Silverback touched down, a series of wall turrets revealed themselves and began spiting powerful spears of energy at the now evading machine. The very floor looked as if it were a giant circuit board, and for every step the mech took, it responded with an almost fiber-optic glow, as if every movement was being processed as raw data.

Down to only a pair of tired machine guns and a currently recharging Exceed Orbit system, Zen had no choice but to make every shot from the smoldering guns count. He noticed that just above the each energy gun protecting the room, there was a small F.O.E insignia just beneath, pulsating with the same level of intensiveness the power streams possessed. It didn't take long to get the picture; the Federation of Earth was just as arrogant as they were bold. Silverback took to the air as it evaded a series of beams while firing at one of the insignias.

Sure enough, when the powered symbol exploded, the gun turret followed, right along with that entire pillar of energy. "Five more..." Zen knew time was running out as he looked to the south end of the Internecine, where an ominous looking pit waited. Every other second there were bright flashes of light that managed to catch his eye even in the middle of combat. Clearly the finishing touches were being placed upon whatever the Internecine was so diligently constructing. Zen's Nix finally gave out upon the destruction of the fourth energy source.

It had definitely been a help, as an M2 would have died long before getting this far. The Pixie3 fell silent next, and was immediately discarded along with its bedmate. The EO was his only option left at this point, but before he activated them a series of rounds hammered the target, completing the mission. As the last pillar of energy slowly faded into nothingness, the room lost its once magnificent glow. Three ACs rained down from above to Silverback's aid, and though late for the party, their support was more than appreciated.

Zen looked over his battered comrades and noticed Front Runner's smoking guns, making it clear who finished the job. "Thanks."

Clown Face stomped towards the center of the room and began scanning the area. "Is it over?" the veteran pilot asked in his usual tone.

"No..." Baron responded. "We have to blow this place before they get out. Isn't that right, Zen?"

Omega raised a brow at the comment, his AC turning to face Silverback. "What's this? You said they would shut down upon the Internecine's destruction."

"Guess I lied." Zen called back as the sound of something massive began to make itself known. The four ACs turned to face the pit on the other end of the Internecine as two giant and familiar swords raised into the darkness, their luminescent glow only intensified by the room's dullness.

**Act: 2**

"Damn... What's this now?" Baron grunted as another pair of equally large sword arms emerged, pulling up what appeared to be a giant Pulverizer. The four-armed mechanical monster jolted hard as its torso emerged from the opening; it was as if it's bottom half had gotten caught on something. The giant Pulverizer then dug its four blades into the floor around the pit and began to violently jerk itself free. The intensity its visor gleamed was a familiar sight, and the single AC it was directed at was no surprise.

Silphe didn't have all the answers but his gut told him enough, and he wouldn't stand to lose another person he considered a friend on this mission. "Zen..." he growled. Immediately taking advantage of the Pulverizer's situation, he fired a series of rounds at the emerging red devil. Clown Face instantly followed up, firing its M2 and grenade launcher at the target before it managed to get free. Already prepared for their offenses, the Pulverizer's back arms came forward and began to systematically defeat all the rounds with very little effort as its front arms continued to push hard into the floor as it pulled itself through the opening.

"This thing..." Omega muttered at the unit's insane response time. "No wonder the old ones are no more..."

"At least this is the last one this place will ever make." Zen said as the giant Pulverizer finally managed to free itself, a process that left the shaft entrance cracked and ballooned from the pressure. Finally free, it soon became clear as to why the unit had such a time getting its bottom through an exit that should have been designed to accommodate such units. This was clearly no ordinary Pulverizer, and eyes widened in shock at the sight of its thick, serpent-like tail, which it thrashed upon the metal grounds in a furious display of power as the mechanized beast towered several stories above the ACs. "Let's not make this too easy for him..." Zen whispered to his fellow pilots.

Even Omega was somewhat intimidated by such a monster, but his pride cancelled that out in very little time. "Humph... Copy that."

After slithering its way towards the group, it raised its sword-equipped tail and paused for a moment. The thing looked as if it were some form of ophidian deity, better, the bringer of destruction. "Wards... Zenobis... The target will be eliminated..." the Serpent Pulverizer said in its steel voice. This one was clearly evolved to a point where at least some sense could be made of the order.

Zen had never seen a Pulverizer so evolved since the incident that caused the Great Destruction, let alone have to face one in an Armored Core. "Of course..." he whispered in a grim tone. Zen knew their usual fighting strategies had been mapped, and decided to give the group a quick heads-up. "It already know our combat strategies and potential, so try-" Still running on rage, Front Runner exploded towards the hulking mechanical serpent, guns and EO blazing. "Silphe!" Zen shouted in defiance.

"I like this guy..." Omega said as Clown Face took to the air and did the same with its similar EO Core.

"Damn it..." Zen grunted as the unit countered their attacks with its arms and sent its towering tail falling towards Silverback, which just barely managed to evade the attack. The power of the impact knocked the black mech off balance and put it hard on its belly. All while shielding itself from the storm of attacks begin summoned by both Front Runner and Clown Face, the Serpent Pulverizer quickly slithered forward with only one goal in mind. It raised its fluorescent tail and prepared the final blow as Silverback called upon tired thrusters to help expedite its physical attempt at getting to its feet.

"Baron, help Zen!" Silphe shouted as he finally managed to land a shot into the Serpent Pulverizer's face after a few trick shots he'd been holding back, his hover twirling and firing duel rounds at the peak of each spin as it evaded a series of hungry swords arms. It looked as if the unit felt the blows as its head reared back somewhat; even so, the monster didn't need to see an attack that had already been processed, and it sent its sword tail flying.

"Zen!" Baron called out as his Over Boosting AC raced in and activated its specialized shield, which emitted an amount of energy so intense it expanded to form a wall of the Yoko-engineered defense before Blood Hound's entire frame. Despite the amazing display of shielding, the force of the attack was enough to blow Blood Hound away as if it were a feather in the wind, sending the AC to a fierce impact with the Internecine floor, crushing its back-mounted chain gun in the process.

Silverback managed to get to its feet and Zen made sure to lead the Serpent Pulverizer away from downed Blood Hound as quickly as possible. "Baron, can you move?"

The world had become haze for a minute, and it took the blonde pilot a few head rattles before it returned to its natural state. "Yeah..." After getting to its feet, the crimson Crest machine jettisoned the mangled mass of metal from its back ports and joined in the attack with its duel laser rifle, which had been customized to hold twice the ammo of the regular model.

"Why? Why is it so desperately attacking Zen's AC?" Omega asked himself as he finally managed to score a few M2 and grenade rounds upon the target that continued to hunt for Zen's head. "Zenobis Wards..." He then realized that the unit's prey was basically naked, and made a quick assist, one he knew Silverback's pilot would be skilled enough to acquire without getting himself destroyed. "Take it." Omega called as his AC boosted across the floor, dropping its left arm grenade launcher in Silverback's path before taking to the air again. "It's fully loaded. Make it count."

"Right." Zen said as the swords continued to fall just on his tail. Front Runner and Clown Face were still doing very little damage, and no matter what, couldn't gain the unit's full attention as it recklessly dedicated all four arms to the job of taking Silverback out. The black mech crouched in its boost and lowered a desperate hand as the grenade launcher grew closer, and just as Omega figured, Zen managed to snatch up the weapon without stopping; Silverback quickly set and locked the weapon to its left arm as it took to the air in order to evade a quadruple spearing. The Pulverizer's swords in the floor, Silverback spun and fired a grenade which would have scored directly in the target's face, but its tail had come to its aid, taking the bulk of the blast as it began to pull its arms free. Where Zen failed, Silphe and Omega were quick to make up, attacking from opposing sides and finally scoring hard upon its head, the most damage being done by the stream of missile Front Runner had let loose.

Silverback quickly fired off another round which hit dead-on the moment the unit managed to get its arms free, and Blood Hound followed up with its devastating Core cannon. The force of the attacks sent the Serpent Pulverizer crashing on its back. Zen realized the machine was mostly a physical being, and this was clearly not by choice. It was apparent to him that the Internecine hadn't been able to complete its devastator, the most obvious fact being it didn't house the duel beam cannons Pulverizers proudly wore upon their backs; and with that knowledge, Zen took the appropriate action. "Follow my lead!" he ordered as Silverback exploded high into the air and out of physical range of the unit's sword arms and tail, which all flailed about as it desperately struggled to get itself upright.

Like archangels sent from a higher power, the four machines literally began to rain their fury upon the Serpent Pulverizer, causing the area below to take on the appearance of a steaming cauldron of fire and metals. The ACs hovered above as the storm of smoke suddenly began to swirl and dissipate. Baron's eyes were desperate, as he didn't want to go another round against the monster. "Did we get it?" he asked in a half-winded voice, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No..." Silphe responded in a hateful tone. "But at least we pissed it off..." And that it was; losing a portion of its shelled face in the attack, along with several armor plates, the now half-faced machine trembled with a mechanical fury that couldn't be contained. The Serpent Pulverizer crossed its first pair of blades before its Core, and then did the same with the next pair above its head as that fury began to flow into the giant swords, giving them an almost blinding property. The Ravens didn't need to guess what was about to come.

FZZAAP!!! FZZAAP!!!

The Serpent Pulverizer began swinging forth its intense venom at the now air dancing ACs, who poorly returned fire, as they were all low on ammo at this point. The crescent-shaped blade waves had the power to do irreparable damage, but they were slow, a fact the Serpent Pulverizer quickly assessed.

It then took another hideous form, throwing its body on all four and setting its stinger into the air, taking the stance of a scorpion. Baron shook his head ominously at this new posture, which sent a chill down his spine. "What the... Now what's it gonna do?" he grunted.

The 'Scorpion' Pulverizer began skittering across the Internecine floors and up the walls with its swords. Omega bit down at the sight, which had already gone beyond creepy. "For such a thing so massive to move like this..." The Pulverizer continued on until reaching the ceiling as the ACs fired. Stopping at the center of the ceiling, the unit ferociously stabbed its sword tail into the metal, securing itself as its body slowly hung upside down. The Pulverizer then held each of its swords before itself, the tips of the blades focusing upon a point of space just before its Core.

The four swords began to glow, and at the point which they focused, a sphere of multicolored energy began to form. This was an attack Zen was VERY familiar with, and his fangs bore in the presence of it. "Ray Storm..." Originally meant to be used as a last resort, Ray Storm was a reckless all-range attack that showered an area with intense bursts of devastating energy. Made famous by Martian units and copied by F.O.E devices, the attack was one that left a very small window of survival for those not skilled enough to make their own. "Everyone, scatter!!" Zen screamed to his comrades as the disco ball of death began to shower the entire Internecine with piercing lances of energy.

Back in the other section of the ship, Elza had struggled to get her AC back on its feet upon noticing the Silver Moth hovering out the exit as its lances returned to their loyal hover just behind its back. She knew she had to stall it, but to do so with an offensive tactic wouldn't buy much time, if any at all. The Silver Moth wasn't just a killing machine; it was what one could call an 'intellectual'. After a few desperate thoughts she finally decided to call to the unit as her mech followed with cautious steps. "The Order was never finalized. Whatever it was, it became corrupted in its distribution. You're acting on incomplete data!"

Her tactic worked; the Silver Moth came to a halt just before the next gate and gave its eye to the poorly following Proto Exus. "How would you, an Inferior of a poorly refined age, know anything of it?"

"As advanced as you are, can't you tell that something is missing? Like who sent this order, or why you must blindly fulfill it?"

"Etzam, what are you doing?" Evangel asked as Oracle came up behind with Brainwash, whose pilot, despite his intense fear, couldn't passed up the chance at learning more about the artificial warrior.

"You are persistent... The Order is absolute. I do agree that several portions of its delivery were not uploaded to even my systems, however, the most important goal stands: To cleanse. The Order is to erase those who have broken the cycle of life and death placed upon them by the powers that be. As well as those who have attained power beyond their bonds of understanding. Humans, who live only for selfishness, war, and destruction... You are not worthy of such gifts.

_The way it speaks... Is this thing really AI? _A shocked Evangel wondered in his cockpit, captivated by the Silver Moth's entirety.

"You need to be humbled by death, by the very power you so foolishly wield and drive to strengthen by any means. Until a natural evolution ushers you into a nobler race, those who disturb the balance put in place must be ended. For that is the natural way of things."

"What you're doing isn't natural at all." Elza pleaded. "It's forced! Slaughtering and imprisoning humans, keeping them under artificial skies and ignorant of the fact that their planet has healed! Brainwashing them with-"

"This process is one that will take millennia before it is realized. Ultimately, this is not only an intervention; it is both a test and rebirth of your species." The Silver Moth's head returned to the direction its body began to hover once again. "Also, it is now clear to me that your population were released without authorization. A feat I'm sure Zenobis played a part in. For now, you may flee. However, once I end Zenobis, I will find you all and distribute just punishment to those responsible for this grand act of terrorism."

"Terrorism!?" a dumbfounded Elza barked in response.

"If you continue to follow I will destroy you here and now. There will be no second warning." With that, the Silver Moth exploded through the open gate and down the corridor, leaving a trail of flaking bits of fleeting blue energy.

Elza weighed the Moth's warning against the task it had taken off to complete. She came to a swift and fairly simple answer. Proto Exus' boosters began to howl as the AC prepared to follow. Oracle suddenly shot before the crimson machine, its familiar duel visors glowing with an intense red. "Elza, what are you doing?" Evangel asked, his voice just barely holding onto composure. "Did you not hear what it said?"

"I don't care!"

Brainwash stomped forward as its pilot voiced his opinion. "It's giving us a chance to live. Let's not pass it up. From a logical standpoint it's our best option. Hell, our only one."

Oracle looked down the corridor the Silver Moth had charged. Though sour from the loss, Evangel couldn't help think of how awesome a power the unit housed, and what a person could achieve if they possessed it. "I have no clue as to what's happening here, but from what I understand, it's acting on some old program, and is only allowing us a minor extension." Evangel thought about what would become of the people, his mother. "Something like that can't be allowed to get out into the world as it is. Even in its damaged state, our forces won't stand a chance against it. Still..."

"That's right. Weight it, Evangel. Also, when it gets to the Internecine, it's going to kill Zen."

Evangel's eyes reacted to Elza's statement. He'd seen what appeared to be Replica among the other ACs when they entered Borbos. He figured it was possible, but now it was fact. "Hm, so it's true. He's indeed alive and well."

"Alive." Elza corrected.

"Why in the world would such a thing be after Zen?" Evangel didn't like being left in the dark, and it troubled him even more so that Zen was this thing's goal. There was almost a childish bit of jealously somewhere in the moment.

"I have to admit that troubles me to a degree as well." Doc said lowly.

"Does it matter right now? And is this really the time to talk about it?"

"We have to find another way to the Internecine if we're going to follow." Evangel suggested.

"No time... This is our only option. We're just gonna have to keep our distance until the very last second. We've lost communications again, but I'm sure the others are alive, and are dealing with the Internecine as we speak."

"Alright, we follow." Doc said. "Then what? Seriously, Elza... What is it you suggest we do at that point? We may as well be throwing stones at such a thing. It's futile."

"As I said... better to die on your feet. You heard it; we're as good as death either way, right?"

Deep down, Doc held onto the Silver Moth's need for his help, this to him, a scholar, was too grand a chance to pass up. However, he cursed himself for allowing such a thought to entertain him, and the Raven within finally began to resurface. "You're right, Elza... You're right..." Doc sent his AC into a jog down the corridor as Oracle and Proto Exus followed.

Every AC within the Internecine's core had been considerably ravaged; sizzling and sparking in various places, the Ray Storm attack had that easily turned the battle back in favor of the Serpent Pulverizer.

Omega coughed from his injuries and a few specks of blood splattered upon the inside of his helmet's visor. "This is bad..." he whispered as a one-armed, headless Clown Face aimed its half spent M2 at the still dangling beast.

"Tell me about it..." Baron grumbled as a trail of blood ran down his face. If not for his specialized shielding he'd not be among the living.

Front Runner had suffered second-degree damaged to its Core in the attack, one that had ushered Silphe's personal injury back into its prime. The pain was almost unbearable, but it mattered not when compared to the pain in his heart. After losing even Sachko, he'd given up on the desire to survive for his own sake, and had no plans of leaving the Internecine. His sharp blue eyes cut to the emergency console just to the right of his main controls, and after another thought, his eyes grew more intense.

A smoke-trailing Silverback staggered forward while supporting its damaged arm with a weak right hand, working twice as hard just to balance the grenade launcher secured to its half dead left. All grounded by the berserker offense, everyone knew their situation; as did the deadly chandelier still hanging in the center of the Internecine. The mechs fired what little ammo they had left, and though the target allowed the damage, it was for good reason. The Serpent Pulverizer locked its sword arms into a familiar position. Seeing the end at hand Silphe slammed a fist into the emergency console, which then slid out and revealed its deadly purpose.

Front Runner's computer accepted the gesture and cautioned its master before continuing. "Self-Destruct system on-line. Please input your conformation and detonation time."

_We won't survive another one... _Zen growled in his mind.Suddenly he felt it, and before he could even turn his head, it was already inside the Internecine. The very air shrieked at the speed and power of the Silver Moth's charge, and in a flash, the weapon had taken the Pulverizer's head in its grasp, tearing it from the ceiling and carrying the towering serpent across the chamber. With a thunderous boom, the Silver Moth crashed the once terrorizing unit into a wall, stripping away the title of 'devil' in a mere instant. "This model appears to be incomplete." the Moth said in a careless voice as the Serpent Pulverizer's systems temporarily went haywire from the shock of the blow, its limbs dancing about as its face began to crumble under the steadily grinding force.

The Silver Moth's face moved just before its temporary prey's in an almost taunting display. "Even as it is, you are still too barbaric to follow The Order. It is because of such feeble AI that your class became more of a burden than an advantage. Not to mention my programming doesn't allow for our kind to work in unison. How unfortunate it is to be a Pulverizer." The Silver Moth's palm began to glow as it continued crushing the unit's face, but before a noticeable level of intensity manifested, the Serpent Pulverizer swung its tail sword upward in an attempt to skewer its new opponent. The attack was easily defected with a swing of the large unit's leg, sending the sword into the wall. "Come..." the Moth said as it backed away in preparation for their battle.

The voice of Zen's old age friend and comrade continued to flow from the Silver Moth as if his voice were its own. It was obvious no one was piloting the mech; the series of nigh surgical slashes upon its backside proved that, as that was where the 'womb' was located. "Lance..."

The silver devil offered its eye to Silverback for a second as its opponent slammed to the floor and began skating its way. "This will not take long, Zenobis." it said, not offering another physical gesture to the Ancient's presence. "Running from me now is pointless... Agreed?"

Zen felt like an infant before the Silver Moth, and simply lowered his head and responded in a broken voice. "Agreed..."

"Good." it responded while evading a series of furious swipes from the Serpent Pulverizer, which towered even the Silver Moth's large frame.

"Zen, who the hell is that?" Omega queried as his AC boosted towards the defeated Silverback, whose arms had fallen lifelessly at its sides. "And what on earth is he piloting?"

"This keeps getting more and more insane by the second..." Baron whispered. "Zen, you're in trouble... What should do we do?"

"So, they ARE after you..." Silphe whispered.

"Why?" Omega asked.

"Everyone, listen... More than likely this thing won't attack you guys so long as you keep your mouths shut and don't attack it. The silver unit will win. Once it does, I'll do whatever I can to stop it..."

Silphe grew angered at the defeated tone Zen spoke in. "What is this, Zen?" he demanded. "What are you planning?"

"Ravens, your mission is complete... Get out of here, and if you can, help the others."

"Zen!" Silphe grunted in defiance as he canceled his self-destruct systems.

"Don't bother. Just go."

"I don't have anyone to go back to now..." Silphe said in a tone that matched Zen's.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmph... I may as well go all out with you, right?"

"No. You need to lead them out. Silphe, please... I've never asked you for anything."

"...Fine..." Silphe grumbled after an intense moment of thought. He figured he could take out a good number of Pulverizers in doing so. "You owe me..."

"Yeah..."

"So, that's it?" Baron asked. "What about Elza and the others?"

"Don't make this any harder. I don't intend to just sit here and die. If I can, I'll make sure to take this thing down. Don't count me out yet. Just get out into the world and do what you can."

"Right... You're a good liar, Zen." Baron said as Blood Hound followed Front Runner and Clown face to the exit located at the highest point in the room. "Good luck, friend." As the Silver Moth evaded and shattered the tip of the Pulverizers sword tail, its eye flickered as it registered the mechs escaping, and completely ignored them since Silverback had stayed behind. The journey to the top was a hard one for the worn-out ACs, and if not for helping hands from Blood Hound and Front Runner, Clown Face wouldn't have made the last leg of the ascension.

"I don't understand..." Omega whispered as his AC began boosting down the corridor with its fellow ACs. "However, I trust that man for some reason. One that escapes me..."

"That's Zen..." Silphe responded in a grim voice. "He'll take that thing with him... I'm willing to bet anything on it."

The clash of the ancient titans was as violent as it was magnificent. However, no matter how hard it tried, the Serpent Pulverizer would lose; and it became clear that the Silver Moth was merely toying with the unit, evading swords that it could have simply countered and torn asunder. Zen didn't waste this time and immediately began trying to secure a wireless LINK within the Internecine using both his AC and N.C.C. It was at this moment the Silver Moth registered his actions and decided to end the battle, as it had already figured what the Ancient was planning. Coming to their master's aid, the five lances hovering upon its back darted off and began racing towards their giant target, which threw up its blades in defense; four defenses that were easily pierced and shattered.

Its four swords had become nothing but glass in face of the insane striking power of the lances, which continued their path, skewering the Serpent Pulverizer multiple times. The lances entered and exited its massive body at will, causing the unit to freeze up in their aerial frenzy. After a few dozen visits, the lances returned to their owner, who then offered the energy-sparking beast a view of both its palms, which focused their energy into sphere so large it rivaled the Moth's frame. "Game over." the Moth said as it sent the intense globe forward. The ball of might devoured the very floor it traveled over until doing the same to the Serpent Pulverizer's Core and continuing its journey through the ship, leaving nothing but a few of the red mech's limbs behind.

Zen bit down at the Silver Moth's finishing comment as he located an access point and immediately began hacking into the ship's AI. That was one of Lance's favorite sayings when ending a battle. It was clear the Moth had held onto his friend's personality data, which angered Zen considerably. With no more distractions, the Silver Moth was finally able to focus its attention on the real prize, floating towards the desperate mech. Replica, Sin Replica, Silverback, no matter how jazzed up, an AC was a one-hit-wonder in the face of an angry Silver Moth.

"It is indeed an incredible feat that you have managed to survive for what I have estimated to be at least two hundred years. In doing so, you have brought a great sense of defeat to our mission." Before Zen could react, the four lances had that swiftly entered each of his AC's limbs. Firmly secured, the lances used their power to raise the unit into the air, serving up the lifeless Silverback to the Silver Moth, which folded its arms in a gesture that reflected it owner. "Before I end you, I wish for you to LINK with me. I must know of all your violations, as well as what has transpired with the planet's surviving populace."

"Aren't you worried I might take you over?" Zen sneered in response, his heart rate going even beyond its already abnormal bounds. It was clear that even his nanos knew the potential of the threat in his eyes.

"You have intimate knowledge of my functions and potential, my awareness. The N.C.C you possess is merely B-class. Whereas I was designed to be used only by S class pilots. It would be laughable to resist."

"You've got a point there..." Zen grumbled. "How did you do it? How'd you get Lance out after he'd disabled you?"

"Upon disabling this vessel's boosters and Jump capability, Lance Triton was successfully removed by two Red Moths that had managed to follow us into this ship. Unfortunately, I was not able to escape along with them before this vessel crashed. This was due to the fact my brethren had to reboot my systems in order for me to regain control. By that time it was pointless to come back on-line. That was, until now."

Zen bit down again at the thought of Lance's demise. He wouldn't find his friend as he did Andra. However, he did take in a grain of satisfaction as he realized the two Red Moths he'd destroyed just outside the canyon were more than likely the culprits that took Lance's life. "What is this? Do you expect me to feel sympathy for you?"

"Not at all. I am simply being civil, as it will make this process easier for you. I am not like the lower grade Moths. You have my word that your end shall be swift and literally painless. Come, Zenobis. It is time to put an end to this charade. Allow humanity its right to be reborn. A clean slate."

"A clean slate..." The Silver Moth was indeed a crafty one. Its mental offense was just as potent. The unit was actually trying to comfort Zen in the face of death. He couldn't help but give such a thought a second of his time. Giving humanity over to the order so they could be shaped by unseen hands. At least they would live.

"Don't listen to him!!" a voice suddenly cracked into Zen's N.C.C. Intense as it was, it was a familiar voice, one that both comforted and reinforced his soul with its recently rekindled fire.

"A-Andra!?" Zen grabbed his head and focused his mind. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy in the face of the Silver Moth. "Andra... Is it really you?"

"Can you hang on?" she called in a desperate air.

"Andra..." That simple question carried with it a treasure of emotion that even a normal person could register. Her voice was in its prime; there wasn't a single trace of the former Andra to question that. Zen looked over his situation as the Silver Moth hovered only a couple hundred yards before him as he hung at its mercy. "Andra, how are you doing this?"

"I'm piggybacking on an old Chrome satellite. Now, can you hang on!?"

"I..." He didn't want to tell her how bad it was. The rare fear that trickled throughout his body made him realize how vulnerable he truly was as a man. No matter the source: Power is power.

"Don't be dense, Zenobis!" Andra barked. "It's a Silver Moth! Talk to it!"

Zen squinted at her piercing shout. Both the sound and his response to it brought back good memories, even with such a dire situation playing out before him. "Y-You're right. I can buy some more time, but what are you-"

"That's all I need to know." Andra said in a strong yet relieved voice. "It's been a while since I saved you, hasn't it? I can... I will... Zenobis..."

"Andra..." Zen couldn't help but think it, that despite being so many generations apart, she and Elza were so very alike.

"It's coming!"

_Andra, I understand! _Silverback's cockpit opened and Zen stepped out onto his mech's back, which still smoldered somewhat. He mimicked the Silver Moth's stance and offered the advanced unit a pair of submitting eyes. "Can you at least tell me one thing, before...?"

The unit nodded at this show of acceptance. "Very well, Zenobis. What is it you wish to know?"

"Who did the order come from? Who exactly?"

"The exact detail of that information doesn't reside within my database."

"Of course not..."

"All I can tell you is that the order is in humanity's best interest. Without it, they will disappear completely. Total annihilation of the human species was never the goal. No."

"But you murdered billions of people!! You mean to say that killing all those with power was the only way!?"

"If you hadn't left your machine, I'd say that you were playing mind games with me. However, such tactics are irrelevant with that inferior unit."

"I know when I'm beat. Please continue. Why?"

"I am sure you know the answer to that question yourself. Being human, you suppress the true nature of your species, which is at the crossroads of either their evolution, or complete extinction." The Silver Moth left its hover and began walking about the giant fiber optic-like floors of the powered down Internecine. After a few more steps, the unit went to a knee and placed its hand upon a section of the floor, which responded to an electronic discharge from the mech's palm. "Here it is."

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure your tricks are pacified before we continue."

The ship AI suddenly came back on-line at the Silver Moth's command. "ACCESS GRANTED! SELF DESTRUCT HAS BEEN INITIATED! FIVE MINUTES!"

"Just enough time for you to get out, eh?" Zen said after a scoff.

"Correct." The mech then turned its crowned head to Zenobis. "To finish our business here as well." Suddenly, the lances that held Silverback in the air began to lower the unit to the floor as they lost their power, including the one that hovered behind the Moth's back. "Override rejected!" the Silver Moth defiantly responded to the request being wirelessly drilled to its systems. "That signal... Acherontia..." the Moth grunted as its head looked to the ceiling. "So, that was your game, Zenobis. The sister unit survived as well? Captain Lo has also managed to evade judgment. This means the probability of more Martian survivors has increased. This is very disturbing information..."

"Andra..."

The entire ship began to tremble as a thick column of energy crashed through the ceiling and towards the Silver Moth. Summing up the outcome of a battle against this new adversary in its condition, the Silver Moth didn't bother evading the spear of heaven which slammed into its Primal Armor. "Very disturbing..." were the final words the unit spoke as it slowly aimed a palm towards the 'naked' Zenobis.

Next Chapter: World Shaking (part 3)


End file.
